The Fallen Chronicles
by Jacato
Summary: Knowledge was a key. It unlocked the mind, it freed the spirit. Almost no one knew about life outside the city-state, no one except for those in control. Nick had always lived a life of outcast and discrimination, but as society begins to crumble, he must do what he can to find the answers rarely asked for — and more importantly — to survive in a corrupted world turned against him.
1. Book 1: The Lost Story of Zootopia

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 **Hey there! I had to convince myself to make this. It is currently 1:11 am and I am about to throw my computer out the window. Nevertheless, I knew I had to make this. This has been an idea of mine since the movie first came out (Which I fucking love btw). This story is set in a completely new and unique world, where predators are treated harshly and recognized as second-class citizens. This universe has an entirely different history and background, so it's not quite in the whole 'Zistopia" world we've all come to know. Nevertheless, many of the events in this story were inspired by many of the concepts of the original motion picture. There will be similarities, and there will be differences.**

 **For those who are concerned... Yes, there will be Judy in this story... eventually. For now though, the story will primarily focus on Nick, it being told from his point of view.**

 **But enough of me talking. You've got a story to read!**

* * *

Nick was only a kid.

The world was an unknown realm, a vast and mysterious wonderland that he was eager to explore. He was a curious cub. Eagerness seemed to pour out of his mind, filling his body with unchecked enthusiasm. Life was a new adventure, and to him, nothing would stop him from becoming a prosperous adult like his father…

Not even the collar around his neck.

He ventured the rooms from left to right, running around with friends and looking through display cases. The exhibit was packed with students. The laughter of children bounced off the concrete walls of the open area. Jubilant conversations rang out from every direction. Today was the first day of school, and the large classes of predators were on a field trip at the history museum.

There wasn't a single prey mammal there, but the children thought nothing of it. It was an exciting experience; many of them had never been to the downtown part of the capital. Nick used to spend his days in the city slums, playing with predators and enjoying a youthful life. Now however, he was becoming an adult. He got his collar at the age of seven, and was now attending a local primary school. While others dreaded it, Nick was completely enthusiastic about getting an education. If he was going to be like his father, he knew he had to try and learn a little. Besides, discovering things was something he loved dearly.

The fox continued to look around. It was an age of technological advancement for Zootopia. Nick was overwhelmed by the gadgets and gizmos that surrounded him. He wandered over to the back of the room, making his way over to a large display case. A few students surrounded the container with their paws pressed against the glass.

"Hey guys!"

Nick's voice was light and cheerful, however, none of the students responded. They were all completely transfixed on the item in front of them. The fox glanced over their shoulders.

"Whatcha looking at?"

The electronical device sat on small stand. The object was big and bulky, and had a fairly large antenna protruding from the top. One of the students answered.

"—It's called a… _ce-wul-ar telephone…_ You can talk to mammals by speaking into this little box…"

Nick inspected the device, amazed by what he saw.

"But wait— where are the wires?"

"It doesn't have any! —That's what _cewular_ means!"

"Wow…"

The small group stood around the display for several moments. The government was always coming up with new technology, and the wireless communication device was one of their latest inventions. Nick was always curious about them. He would watch helicopters and planes fly through the sky, utterly unsure about how they worked. Although the public was limited to typewriters and landline telephones, the government-funded military was constantly upgrading and advancing. The striking difference in technological abilities always interested Nick. He sometimes wished that he was allowed to join the military whenever he grew up. They always had the coolest things…

…

…

…

" _Class!"_

The fox turned around. A leopard stood across the room, waving a clipboard and gathering everybody's attention. She called out with a friendly voice.

" _It's time for today's lesson!"_

The teacher motioned for everyone to come over. Students began to peel away from the display cases and make their way towards the front of the room. Nick and the other predators followed them, slightly upset about not being able to look at the objects around them.

The children began to sit down on the floor. Predators of all shapes and sizes huddled around the teacher, excitedly talking about the museum's many technological artifacts. The leopard sat on a stool, quietly checking off the attendance of all students. When she was finally sure all predators were accounted for, she put away her clipboard.

Resting her paws on her lap, she cleared her throat and started the lesson.

"Good morning everyone! —Did you enjoy looking at all the cool things!?"

The accumulated crowd bursted out with cheers and joyful claps. It was clear that the predators were happy about the field trip.

The teacher continued.

"Well… Now that we're here today— we'll be talking about a very important subject…"

The students quieted down, now interested in what the teacher had to say. They had already looked over the entire building, and they weren't sure about what the teacher was referring to now.

The leopard raised her paw and lifted the device on her neck.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?"

The predators' eyes lit up, instantly recognizing what she said as pointing at. Many of them grabbed their own accessories, raising their paws up to answer the question.

"Hmm… Yes Derek?"

The bear cub lowered his paw, answering with a confident tone.

"A collar!"

"Yes! —Very good! Now… Could anyone tell me _why_ we wear these collars?"

The children piped up with another round of enthusiastic paw-raises. The leopard scanned the anxious crowd, raising her finger and selecting another student.

"Nicholas?"

"So we don't misbehave!"

"Great!"

The predators returned to a talkative murmur. The teacher glanced down at her clipboard, swiftly starting her next statement and silencing the students.

"You see— hundreds of years ago, when the city-state was first founded, mammals were divided into to two groups… Prey lived in the houses, while predators worked in the fields…"

Nick and his classmates paid full attention to the leopard's words. She continued after pausing momentarily.

"... But thanks to the kindness of the government, Predators have been welcomed into our society! —As long as we put these collars on everyday, we can walk the streets as free and happy mammals!"

The predators shifted excitedly where they sat, their eyes glowing with the excitement of growing up. Almost all of them had child locks on their collars, but that didn't matter. The collars were their ticket to a new and adventurous life. None of them had even the slightest desire to take them off.

"Now… The collars we're wearing were made to make sure that us predators don't do anything bad to our fellow Zootopians… If an officer sees you misbehaving, he'll give you a little shock and tell you to stop… —So make sure you're well behaved! The adults are always watching!"

The children nodded, promising themselves that they'll be good mammals when they grew up. Only criminals were shocked, and as long they were nice, they could live normal lives. They could be like everyone else… They could be like prey.

"Together… Us predators can come together and help this nation become greater! —Does anyone know the city motto?"

Only a few students raised their paws, but someone among them decided to yell the answer out loud.

"For the good of the the city-state! For the good of all!"

" _Yes! Very Good!_ —Come on everyone! Together!"

The children spoke in a united chant.

"For the good of the city-state! For the good of all!"

"Excellent! Again!"

The juvenile voices became louder, their expressions filled with patriotism.

" _For the good of the city-state! For the good of all!"_

They became more enthusiastic. Their words were marked with joy.

" _For the good of the city-state! For the good of all!"_

They began to yell it. The chant was like an energetic chorus, like a rejoiceful praise.

" _For the good of the city-state! For the good of all!"_

" _For the good of the city-state! For the good of all!"_

" _For the good of the city-state! For the good of all!"_

* * *

 _ ***BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *BEEP**_

" _Ugh…"_

…

 _ ***BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *BEEP**_

" _Ughhh…"_

…

 _ ***BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *BEEP**_

" _UGHHH."_

…

 _ ***BEEP—**_

…

…

…

* * *

 _15 Years Later_

* * *

The silence was sudden and soothing.

My body was submerged in drowsiness. My arms and legs were sprawled out across the mattress, and my mind was still a muddled blur. The darkness of the room told me that it was still pitch black outside. The cool, passing breeze told me that I had kicked my blankets off, and the sudden wave of negative thoughts reminded me that I absolutely abhorred mornings. I had to muster up the strength to look at the quiet clock sitting my nightstand.

 _5:20_

The dreaded number. It seemed that no matter how soon I fell asleep in the evening, the mornings were always the same. Painful. I had woken up at this time before, but only on occasion. Dreariness wasn't familiar enough to get used to, but accustomed enough to despise. However, how I felt really didn't matter. Complaining wouldn't make things easier, and with that in mind, I eventually made the conscious effort to get up.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and used the momentum to sit upright. My surroundings started to creep into my head. The sounds of dripping rainwater, the smell of mold and damp tree bark, the creaking of the floorboards; everything slowly became more evident as my senses slowly resurfaced. Standing up, I outstretched my paws and pushed off of the low hanging ceiling. Boarding in an attic addition, my room had three ceilings. One was parallel to the ground while the other two were unevenly slanted downward toward the floor. It was mold-ridden and nearly about to fall on me. Honey once jokingly told me that if the roof collapsed one day, she would just buy me a tent.

It was still dark out. I began to feel my way through the room and toward my bedroom door. Even with a fox's vision, I still had the habit of tripping over random objects. It was as if the piles of clothes and miscellaneous objects moved around as I slept. I turned back when I got to the door, looking over the cluttered mess that enveloped me. My ripped bed sheets were over halfway off of my bed. To the left, my small and unstable desk sat crookedly against the wall. On the ground were piles of clothing. Some of the newer, clean stacks stood tall and orderly, while older ones became slumped and untidy mounds. I turned back and grabbed my collar from off the doorknob.

Even if I wasn't necessarily prepared to take on the day, the world didn't give a shit, and therefore, neither could I.

* * *

"NICK! WE GOT A LEAD!"

Honey bursted through the door with a small piece of paper in her paws. Before I had the chance to swallow my coffee, she slammed the paper down, shaking the table violently.

 _"Nick, tell me what you see!"_

She was in one of those _moods_.

It was a mix of excitement and anxiety. She's had moments like these ever since I moved in with her. We met at a bar last year after I was kicked out of my apartment in the Rainforest Bureau. I was hammered that night; the events were like a blur to me. We sat by each other at the counter, and after a few beers, we got to know each other a little better. Our conversation stumbled from one subject to another, and eventually, my housing situation was vaguely brought up. She was more than happy to invite me to stay at her place. I agreed, thinking it would be a one-or-two-night thing, a place to stay until I got back on my feet…

Almost a year later, I'm still living in her attic.

Honey was a rather large badger. She took up most of the doorway while walking from room to room in the house. (Then again, the house was originally built by ferrets. Everything was a little too small.) She wasn't fat. No, just stocky. Her stature was matched by her unpretentious attitude. Honey had always been a nice house-mate. She was caring and exceedingly protective. Although it was never quite necessary, her guidance was comforting. It was always good knowing that she had your back.

When I first met Honey, moving in with her didn't seem all too bad. I packed all of my belongings and moved into the small attic space, thinking everything was going to be somewhat normal again.

Well, that was until I found… The bunker.

* * *

It was the third day after I moved in. Honey was at the grocery store and I got back from work early. With almost nothing to eat and plenty of time to waste, I decided to reheat a slice of pizza that had been in the fridge overnight.

I sat down and watched a documentary on T.V., and after I was done, I got up to wash the plate. However, when I got to the sink, I couldn't find any dish soap. I checked high and low, scanning across the counter and looking through cabinets. Eventually, I got down to the curtained space beneath the sink. I moved the draped towel, not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary…

I was wrong.

A large, metal trapdoor was bolted to the wooden floor. Beside me, a winding wire ran beneath the hatch, leading down into the mysterious space below. I sat back and contemplated, baffled by what I was looking at. I was horrified yet intrigued. I didn't want to invade my roommate's privacy and risk being kicked out of my new house, but the question burned through my head.

Why on earth would she have a bunker underneath the sink?

 _It could be nothing_. I thought. _It's probably a storm shelter or something._ I draped the towel back over the empty space and headed back to the couch, having completely forgotten to wash my dirty plate. I tried to distract myself from whatever was in that hole. I flipped through the channels, trying to find something else to focus on. It was to no avail. Every single show seemed to be on commercial break. I threw the remote down and closed my eyes.

 _Don't be irrational. It's probably nothing…_

I looked back. I could see the wire split off from the wall and go down beneath the sink. It appeared to be the same cable that connected to the landline telephone on the wall. I pondered at the sight.

 _A telephone wire? Why would someone need to have a phone down there?_

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me. I got up and marched over to the sink, bending down and unveiling the trapdoor from behind the curtain. I opened the door with a shove, revealing a small, dark hole. I wasn't sure how deep it was.

 _You're not going down there._

A weird smell radiated from the bottom of the pit. The bunker's purpose remained a frightening mystery. I started to have my doubts.

 _There's no way you're going down there._

I took a deep breath and leaned back. No. I shouldn't be going down there. All I had to do was ask Honey about it. It could've been nothing. It could've just been my imagination getting the best of me…

…

…

…

 _Fuck it._

I turned around and dropped my legs into the tunnel. After a few pushes back, my foot made contact with the cold, metal rung of the ladder. I crawled down, squeezing my shoulders together and placing my paws on the top rung. After a few, hesitant breaths, I made my way down.

The hole was about two feet in diameter. The damp, dirt walls on either side of me brushed up against my fur. I was amazed by the fact that Honey could fit in here. I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic, and I was fairly underweight for a fox. I continued to climb down, waiting for my feet to touch the unseen basement floor. I began to think about what I was getting myself into.

 _What if there are dead bodies down there? What if you're her next victim?_

 _Don't be ridiculous! It's probably just extra storage or something._

 _Really? Then why hasn't she told you about it? Why is it hidden underneath the kitchen sink!? And why on earth is it connected with a telephone line!?_

I paused and looked up. I was about 10 feet beneath the hole entrance. I took a deep, drawn-out sigh. I could feel the moisture radiate from the walls of the vertical tunnel. The noises of the city were muffled by the thick layer of earth now separating us. I thought about going back up. I thought about going back to the couch and minding my own business…

I breathed another sigh and restarted my descent.

The claustrophobic hole now seemed to open up. I realized that I was beginning to get close to whatever I waited below. My trip down became a constant rhythm. My feet clanked against every step, and my paws followed at an even pace. Thoughts continued to roll through my head. The deeper I got, the more anxious I became. I started to consider stopping…

But suddenly, the rhythm stopped.

My foot failed to connect to a rung. The ladder ended abruptly far above the ground. The sudden fright made me slip, and I started to plummet to the ground.

" _Oh fuuuuuuuUUUUCK!"_

 _ ***THUD**_

I hit the damp floor with enough force to knock the wind out of me. A bolt of pain shot up my spine. Dizziness crept into my head. I gasped for air. I laid there, blankly staring up at the open hatch beneath the sink. I was at least 20 feet below street level now.

I was slow to get up. My entire body felt sore. I balanced myself onto my feet and looked around. The room was pitch black. The sounds of my howl were now a faint, resonating echo. The room was definitely bigger than I had first imagined.

My vision became more and more clear. I could start seeing the outlines of what looked to be shelves. I glanced around and was able to find a small box in the wall. A light switch. I walked over to it and confirmed my suspicions. I flicked the switch and sure enough, the lights turned on.

I looked up to see the hole I fell through. The ladder abruptly stopped at the tunnel's bottom end. The ceiling was about 10 feet above my head, and reaching the ladder was a complete impossibility. I was going to have to find someway to get back up there.

I looked back down. The room around me was littered with supplies and equipment. Shelves were stacked high with food, medicine, and other essential items. A stack of glass jars sat in the corner, each of them being filled with an unknown yellow liquid. I averted my attention elsewhere. I didn't even want to know what was in those.

There were many random objects strewn about the bunker. Golf clubs, fire extinguishers, a large box of fireworks, hundreds of forks and spoons, lots of miscellaneous stuff. On one end of the room, there was a rather large map of the city-state. Red tipped push pins were dotted around the map, all connected by a single red string. Below the map was a desk cluttered with papers and news articles. Compared to the rest of the room, it was fairly tidy.

The other end of the room shocked me. I just about pissed in my pants. The wall was stocked with guns. Real guns. From pistols to assault rifles, there was an uncomfortably high amount of weaponry. I swallowed. I haven't actually handled a real gun before. Part of me wanted to go over and check them out, the other part of me wanted to get the hell out of here.

It made sense. The weapons, the food supplies, the phone line… Honey was a prepper…

 _A doomsday bunker, your new roommate has a hideout for when the apocalypse happens. Way to pick them, Nick._

Oddly, part of me was comforted, knowing that if the world was ending, I could be like the crazy idiots on TV who spent thousands on military-grade bunkers to ride out the apocalypse. That was it. An apocalypse bunker. Nothing else.

I began to laugh at the situation I was in.

I thought that Honey was a serial killer or deranged psycho. I mean, yeah, it was weird to have a fallout shelter underneath your sink, but that was a lot better than what I originally had in mind. Honey could've been crazy, but she wasn't deranged. Yes. A fallout shelter. Nothing else. My wild and irrational fears were disproven…

But then, as I began to look for a way out, something strange caught my eye.

Although the objects that were littered around the basement were pretty random, they mostly had a common theme. There a was an oversized wool shearer on the top of one of the shelves. Beside me was a cage, that was roughly the size of a sheep.

I looked around more, and found more sheep related items. There was a wall mounted clock that had the outline of a sheep. On the desk, there was a book about the biology of sheep. Alongside the book were newspaper articles of sheep-related crimes and incidents. Mounted on the wall was a poster with three sheep jumping over the moon. However, in red marker, the top middle sheep had ' _666'_ written on it. Below it said ' _Stay Awake!'_

At that, I was out of there. I found a folding ladder near the back corner of the room. The smell of piss began to fill my nostrils. I set the ladder up underneath the hole and quickly climbed out…

…

…

…

Honey was a psychotic conspiracy theorist.

* * *

I eventually brought it up later that night. While eating dinner, Honey educated me on the " _Infamous Sheep Conspiracy."_ Her knowledge of sheep both impressed and scared me. She went on about how sheep have been responsible for most of the world's corruptness. She told me all the signs, the crop circles, the _secret sheep establishment,_ she even went in depth about the ancient bloodline of sheep. I went to bed that night thinking she was crazy. I had planned on moving out, but when I woke up the next morning, she was back to her normal self.

This would be a common occurrence. She would be her usual self, and then she would see something on the news about sheep and she would get into one of her _moods_. She's a nice mammal, but she has her moments.

* * *

 _"WHAT DOES THIS LOOK LIKE TO YOU?"_

I snapped out of my stupor. The freshly-printed paper now waved sporadically in front of my face. I grabbed the sheet, straightening it out and holding it away from my face. The paper had a color coordinated chart of the sheep population in the city-state from the past 50 years.

I scoffed.

"Looks to me like a waste of colored ink."

She snatched the paper from my paw and headed toward the sink.

" _I'm telling ya! —The woolskins are behind everything!"_

I looked out the window. The curtains began to glow as the sun started to dimly light up the sky outside. By the sound of her scratchy voice, the badger had probably been up all night doing research on sheep.

I heard the squeak of the trapdoor opening.

"This is CRUCIAL evidence!"

I smirked at the thought of her squeezing down the hole and into the bunker. She would probably spend most of the day in there.

" _CRUCIAL!"_

Her voice was now muffled below the surface. I finished my breakfast and headed out the door.

Today was just another Monday.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic! Please review!**


	2. Koslov's Job

**Hello Again!**

 **I had not expected to get another chapter out so quickly, but here we are!**

 **I have a pretty good idea now of where I want this story to go. I want to just start writing the exciting parts, when shit really goes down (** _ **and I mean, shit hitting the fan hardcore)**_ **. As bad as I want to rush this… I won't. Good** **stories saturate before surprising.**

 **I also made small changes to the last chapter, this story isn't really set in the present day, so cell phones and reality TV shows don't necessarily exist yet. No big deal.**

 **I want to thank the people who followed and favorited. YoU GuYS RuLE!**

* * *

"Hey big guy! Where yah going?"

The slurred accent made me cringe. I drove my feet into the snow and continued forward, pulling my shirt up and tucking my arms into my chest. The sidewalk was fairly empty, but avoiding the sneers of strangers was nearly impossible.

The elk piped up as I passed.

"Come on _Mr. Business!_ —must be somewhere important, yeh?

I scoffed. Prey always seemed to be amused by the sight. Over half of the predator population was homeless, yet here I was, wearing a suit and tie and heading towards my prestigious job. I responded with a sigh.

"Not even wasting my time with you…"

"Oh come on foxy! —Cold getting to ya?!"

I shrugged as I passed by. I would have loved to turn around and give them a piece of my mind, but from I've learned over the years, talking with prey was equivalent to bashing your head into a brick wall.

Besides, I was going to be late.

"Hey— How about we get an officer over here to give ya a little shock, eh? —That should warm ya up all nice and toasty!"

The two began to laugh hysterically. I scoffed. I took a deep breath of frigid air and continued forward, trying to avoid the cadant cackles of the bozzos behind me.

Shock collar jokes were commonplace in Zootopia. I've heard enough to not be offended anymore, just annoyed. The insults, the jokes, the puns; all of them were overused by prey who couldn't come up with anything better to say. No matter how many times the jokes were told however, _they_ always found it painfully hilarious. It was comedy gold. I found myself tugging at my collar. With my destination now in sight, I looked at my watch.

 _6:37_

The Tundra Bureau was stagnant and calm. The soft glows of the snow-covered rooftops filled the streets with a diffusion of light. Cars eased down the streets, the snow insulating the sounds of sputtering engines as they passed. For those who called this place home, today was just another beautiful weekday. The year round snowfall paid no heed to the weather beyond the bureau. It was always winter here. It was always blisteringly cold.

I used to stay away from the discomfort of the bureau, but for a while now, I've been making more and more trips over here. I had a job now, and today, I had work to do.

I had received a letter last night from none other than my notorious employer, Koslov. The details of my mission were especially vague. I still had the note in my possession:

" _Wilde. Meet me at the Palace at 6:45 tomorrow morning. New job. Won't take long. Wear something nice. - K"_

The polar bear's family were the founders of a notorious gang. He was currently one of the most highly respected kingpins in the Tundra Bureau. I've heard stories of his gang getting into shootouts and holding massive drug operations. The city was good at cracking down on predatory crime, but his establishment remained on top for the past few decades. His gang, the _Koroli_ , had been in a large number of mafia wars against the Big family. However, for the past few years, the two organizations were in a long lasting _"truce of indifference."_ It was good news for me. I wasn't technically in the gang myself, but affiliating with the wrong mammals here could get me killed…

But then again, I was a predator in a prey world. There were a lot of things that could get me killed.

…

" _Koslov's."_

The large, arrow-shaped sign blinked it's bright, neon lights in a steady rhythm. The restaurant was huge. It was as if somebody dropped a mountain onto the middle of a city block. The snow-covered walls were carved and shaped into stacked rooms and hallways. Small, glowing windows were dotted around its exterior, filling the air with a soft and subtle luminance.

The Palace was open from six to midnight. It was home to countless bar fights and small-scale shootouts. The restaurant was a hotspot for criminal activity. The government was in charge of shutting down places like this, but ever since Koslov rose to power, the restaurant remained untouched. It seemed that neighborhoods and districts with lower prey populations were monitored less. Either the government didn't know about the restaurant's operations, or simply, they didn't care.

I walked through the towering front doors. The warmth of the interior washed over me as I entered. The smells of liquor and cigar smoke floated through the air around me. The main foyer was dimly lit. The light of flickering lanterns bounced off the snow, bathing it in a deluge of orange. Even though the building was mostly constructed with ice, the place felt comforting and inviting.

There were only a few predators in the building. They sat by themselves with steaming mugs in their paws and empty thoughts in their heads. The green glows of their collars shone noticeably through the gloom. The surrounding silence was filled with the static sounds of a nearby radio. Nobody talked; it was too early for that. I made my way towards the back end of the diner. I wasn't here for coffee.

I got to a large, spiral staircase and began to head up. Doorways and openings were located throughout the single, winding wall. I passed by offices and closets as I climbed up the tall steps. The journey was lengthy. The grand stairwell was built for one of the largest polar bears I've met, making each exhausting leap all the more tiring. The varying sizes of mammals was almost always taken into account when designing buildings in the city. However, it seemed that Koslov lacked the consideration.

Eventually, I reached the top floor. The level only consisted of a small waiting room and Koslov's executive office. Only a select few had the privilege to be up here, and when they were, it was usually for illegal matters. I stepped out of the stairwell and into the room.

Three vixens about my age were working the front office. They sat on a tall swivel chairs behind an L-shaped desk in the back corner of the room. To the left, the muddled sounds of a dreary discussion filtered in from behind a closed door. Koslov was already seeing someone.

The room's elegance was a stark contrast from the dimly lit tavern below. Instead of ice, the walls were constructed with drywall and painted purple, the Koroli's gang color. Portraits and paintings hung on every side. Many of them were either stolen or illegally traded-in for lump sums of money. However, a few of them were portraits of the bear himself, sitting with his beloved son, Morris. On the right side of the room sat a large couch and a coffee table. I looked over to see a familiar face on the sofa…

…

…

…

I started to chuckle.

It was Finnick the fennec fox. He sat with his arms folded tight and his face fuming with anger. His eyes twitched and his nose wrinkled. He was wearing a nurse outfit.

"Shut the fuck up, Nick."

His low-pitched voice made me laugh even harder.

" _What the fuck are you wearing!?"_

" _He told me to wear this!"_

I put my paw to my chin and walked over to the coffee table. My eyes were locked on the amusing sight.

"God… you look _so cute!"_

"Fuck you."

"You're like one of those children that dresses up for trick-or-treating."

"Can you stop looking at me!?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Nurse Finn… _Do I need to make an appointment?"_

" _UGGHHH."_

I continued to laugh. I've known the fox for a few years now. We worked together when I was a late teenager. We used to travel the city and swindle mammals out of their money. Even though we weren't _technically_ breaking any laws, the police were quick to catch up on us. A few months in jail later, and well, we were out of a job. Finnick went on to open up a bar across town, while I went from job to job looking for work. I eventually found a steady income through Koslov's jobs, and whenever Finnick needed some extra cash, he would join me and work for him too. We did the gang's dirty work. We were their pawns, the most likely to be caught by the authorities. It was a risky business, but it paid well…

"So… What's on today's agenda, Doctor?"

I pushed my paws into my pockets and smirked. Finnick was unamused by my banter. He responded tiredly.

"Hell if I know… _K_ doesn't tell us shit…"

His voice trailed off. I glanced over to the receptionist's desk. The vixens typed hurriedly at their stations, looking through documents and counting wads of cash. They spoke to each other in hushed whispers. Finnick continued.

"So what about you?"

I looked back.

"What about me?"

"The fuck have you been doing? —Shit, I'm surprised nobody's capped your sorry ass since our last job…"

"... And what's that supposed to mean?"

Finnick scoffed, readjusting his nurse's hat and leaning up from his slouched position.

"I'm saying that you need to get your shit straight, man… Lift some weights— get in shape… learn how to shoot a gun!"

"—Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…"

The fox got up, stepping onto the wooden table between us and walking over to face me. I crossed my arms and listened.

" _... You're weak as fuck!"_

I smirked.

"Says the two-foot gangster in a nurse outfit—"

"— _No I'm serious! I can't keep saving your ass every time shit hits the fan! —You need to fend for yourself, man! Remember what happened during the Naughtweller job?"_

"Okay— that tiger was like eight feet tall—"

"— _He knocked you out in one punch!"_

I raised my paws.

"Okay, okay… Maybe you're right… I'm not that strong, _but—_ I'm perfectly fine. I can handle myself."

Finnick shook his head and stepped back, turning around and climbing back onto the couch. He was overreacting. The two of us had gotten our fair share of shocks and beatings. It was part of being so small. I didn't need him telling me what to do. I've gotten by with what I had, and I definitely don't need him—

 _ ***SLAM**_

" _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU FELINE FUCK!"_

Our heads shot over to Koslov's office. The door was wide open. Suddenly, a cheetah bolted out of the office and into the waiting room with a horrified expression on his face. He ran towards the exit and ripped the door open, sprinting into the hallway and rushing down the staircase. I turned my head back. The vixens were seemingly unphased by the commotion. One of them called out with a friendly tone.

"Nicholas, Finnick— Koslov would like to see you now."

I looked back to Finnick. He appeared to be as confused as I was. Hesitantly, the two of us went over to the front desk. After a few lingering seconds, the two of us entered the room, unsure of what we were getting into…

…

…

…

"AHH— NICHOLAS, FREDERICK IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU!"

The polar bear's accented yells welcomed us into the room. Finnick closed the door behind us as we made our way towards the desk. The annoyed fox piped up as we got to our seats.

"Finnick— It's Finnick… Not Frederick."

"QUIET FINNEGAN— WE HAVE BUSINESS TO GET TO!"

He shrugged as we sat down. The room was illuminated by a film of filtered light that poured through the window blinds. An assortment of bookshelves and photographs lined the walls around us. The office was decorated with over a decade's worth of running a notorious gang. The large polar bear walked behind his desk, acting as if the recent confrontation didn't even happen. His voice was loud and energetic.

"Do any of you care for a drink?"

He bent over and began to pour liquor into a glass cup. After a few moments, he glanced up at us. We refused his offer with silent declinations.

"Huh— suit yourselves…"

He bent back down and emptied the bottle, filling the cup all the way to the brim. He tossed the glass bottle into the trashcan with a quiet smash.

"You know what mammals tell me? They tell me that I can't drink liquor in the morning… And you know what I have to say for that?"

He didn't wait for a response. He tilted his head up and downed the entire glass in one, gargantuan gulp. The bear swallowed, slamming the cup back on the table and wiping his mouth.

"... I say fuck that! —I'm my own mob boss and can drink _whatever_ the fuck I want, _whenever_ the fuck I want!"

The two of us watched quietly as he put his cup away and took a deep breath. Without hesitating, he bent over and reached down below his desk. After a few moments, he rose back up with a first aid kit, setting it down on the table in front of us.

"Finley, you'll be taking this to Westbork Regional Hospital— I have a… ' _friend'_ at the capital who needs some campaign funds for this month's election…"

Finnick stood up on his chair, reaching over the desk to grab the large container.

" _Campaign funds? —What? We're working with politicians now?"_

"Oh don't worry… I've worked with him before— gotta love them highbinders!"

The fox took the box and pulled it off the desk. He immediately fell back in his seat, dragged down by the unexpected weight of the contents within.

"Oh— _God…_ What the fuck is in here!?"

"200 ounces of solid gold."

Finnick scoffed at sizable amount. He lifted the first aid kit up to his stomach and peeked inside.

"The trade off spot is on the southwest end of the property in the old medical records department… Not too many cameras there, plus, most of it is under construction…"

The fox nodded. Koslov continued.

"... You'll be escorted to the hospital by some of my boys, but once you're there, you're on your own… Blend in and keep a level head… There's a hospital pass in that box if you're asked by someone. Be sure to have it on you—"

"—Wait, what about Nick?"

"Oh— he won't be joining you today… He has a job of his own… Now get going! The car's waiting downstairs!"

Finnick smirked, turning around and punching me in the shoulder as he got up.

" _Oh— look at that! —Nick's got his own solo gig! Hehe… They grow up so fast!"_

He started to laugh. The fox hopped off the chair and made his way towards the door behind me. I could hear the snickering sneers as he exited.

" _Good luck! Don't get your face beaten in— again!"_

His laughs left with him, growing quieter and quieter as the door closed behind him. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. I ignored the annoyance, trying to focus my attention on the job ahead of me. It was just me and Koslov now. The two of us sat in a brief silence…

…

…

…

"Alright Nicky, let's see what we have for you…"

I watched as the bear bent down beside his desk. He then briskly brought out a briefcase and set it down on the table. The case looked tiny in his massive paws, but for me, it was just the right size. He unlatched the box and opened it up, only to discover that the case was empty.

"Huh… Not a problem."

Koslov stood back up and pushed his chair to the side. He turned around and began to march over to the room's single closet. The bear reached into his pocket and got out a set of keys, whistling a peppy tune as he leaned down to unlock the closet door. After a few seconds, he twisted the key and swung the door open.

Inside, the small room was filled with a staggering mountain of cash. I felt my face heat up; the sheer amount of money was uncanny. I watched as Koslov bent down and began to shove dollar bills into the small briefcase…

…

…

…

I snapped out of my stupor, turning back and shifting my attention elsewhere. I would kill a mammal to have that much money. Oh, the things I could do. I could move out of Happytown, I could open my own business. Hell, I could even build a theme park with that amount of cash. Koslov was easily one of the richest predators in the city. If only I had what he had…

I tried not to think about it.

I began to look around the room, struggling to ignore the sounds of scraping dollar bills beside me. I looked up to the walls. The paintings and artworks were too far away to see clearly. Along the bookshelves, a large collection of novels were organized by volume. The books had collected a good amount of dust; it was clear that Koslov didn't do a lot of reading.

I looked back down at the desk. Picture frames were arranged on either side of the desk. I started to look through them. Many of the photos were of Koslov and his son, Morris. It was odd to see an intimidating kingpin appear so… gentle. He looked like a proud father, someone who was kind, someone who wasn't a well known gangster. The two of them looked so happy together. The child's glowing smile seemed to burn its way into my head. I felt uncomfortable.

I looked away.

The images in front of me were almost all the same, however, there was a single picture that was different from the rest. I was now staring at a much younger Koslov, standing next to an even younger grey wolf. The bear was in his thirties while the other appeared to be in his early twenties. I didn't recognize the latter, but they seemed to be fairly close—

 _ ***SLAM**_

"Alright!"

I leaped up in my chair. Catching my breath as I turned back to face the other end of the desk. Koslov took a seat, glancing over to the picture I was staring at. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I have a buddy down near the Oasis Strip, and I need to pay him for some shit I bought… There's roughly $8,000 in this briefcase, and I need you to deliver it to the Magi Café just a few blocks south of the casino…"

I nodded and took the briefcase, keeping my ears poised and ready to listen.

"... One of his delivery boys will be there with a briefcase just like yours… You sit down, have a cup of coffee or whatever, and get out just like normal folks do. When you leave, you're picking up _his_ briefcase, and he's picking up _yours_. Got it?"

I nodded. It sounded like a easy job. I go in, act like I'm talking with a business partner, and get out. It was a classic suitcase-swap; plain and simple. I pulled the briefcase down to my side and stood up from my chair.

"Alright, take the subway system down to the Oasis Hotel… You need to be there by eight— Keep your head low and act like a normal, working class citizen…"

I nodded again, turning around and heading towards the door. I glared down at my watch.

 _7:06_

I had just under an hour to get there.

* * *

The city streets were bustling with the chaos of early morning activities. The sun began to crest over the rows of buildings on either side of me, pouring its warmth onto crowded road below. The February frost began to evaporate into the cool air. Even in the Sahara Bureau, the nights were always cold.

I held the briefcase close to my side, avoiding the apathetic gazes of passing strangers above. I wounded my way through the towering crowds, making my way south down the Oasis Strip. A looming pressure built up from inside. This was my first solo job. I couldn't fuck this up.

" _BLACKWELL FOR DISTRICT REPRESENTATIVE!"_

" _BLACKWELL FOR DISTRICT REPRESENTATIVE!"_

The annunciated chants yelled out from ahead. The sidewalk cluttered up as I got closer to the commotion. A small gathering of prey bunched up near the side of the pathway, passing around flyers and chanting out the same phrase.

" _BLACKWELL FOR DISTRICT REPRESENTATIVE!"_

" _BLACKWELL FOR DISTRICT REPRESENTATIVE!"_

I kept my head low as I walked by. I was never up to date with city politics, but from what I could tell, there was always some sort of election going on. Prey were addicted to them. New mammals were being appointed every month, and when they weren't in office, they were campaigning in the city streets. There were countless amounts of councils and departments in the capital. It didn't matter whether or not they were necessary, prey loved their government, and they definitely loved voting.

The sounds of their hollering sunk into the sea of voices around me. I continued on, keeping my eyes on the ground and my thoughts in check. I looked down at my watch:

 _7:48_

I was on time.

I started to glance around, looking over the crowds in search for the restaurant. I wasn't given clear directions on where I was going, and I rarely visited this part of the city. I kept my eye out for any signs or banners, but the more I looked, the less certain I became. The city blocks were lined with a wide range of different shops and stores. Singling one out was increasingly difficult.

I started to get anxious.

My vision was blocked by mammals who were much bigger than I was. Prey didn't care about my personal space. They shoved me around and pushed me forward **.** I was unable to see where I was going. No. I couldn't fuck this up. I needed to find it. I needed to be on time. I felt my heart pick up in pace. My throat became taut, and my legs grew weak. I had no idea how I was going to—

" _Outta the way shitbag!"_

I felt someone kick me from behind. I stumbled forward, barely able to stay on my feet. I readjusted my tie as I regained my balance. Slowly, I took a deep breath and moved along with the flowing crowd.

 _Alright, don't panic. Don't be nervous._

I conversed with myself in my head to ease my thoughts.

 _You're gonna blow your cover. Don't act suspicious._

I concentrated on keeping calm. Zootopia was a city of paranoia. Cameras were mounted on lampposts and streetlights. Officers were stationed on every street corner. All eyes were on us. If you were a predator, you were being watched. I was being watched. If I looked suspicious, then I was putting a target on my back. I couldn't stand out. There were other predators in the crowd with me. Yes. I was one of them.

 _Act natural._

I obliged to my thoughts and cleared my head. I was on my way to work, eager to get to my prestigious job on the Oasis Strip. I was doing nothing wrong. I was doing fine.

 _Okay. Okay. That's good. Keep going._

I was approaching a street corner. An officer stood with his paws on his hips. Not a problem. In fact, I actually liked the police. Sure, they were abusive and used excessive force, but I was an upstanding citizen now! I wasn't a criminal. I was on their side!

 _Great. Yes. Okay! Be like everyone else! Be happy!_

I sighed and put a smile on my face. I breathed in the fresh scents of the morning air. I felt the sun shine down on me with its almighty warmth. Today was a beautiful day.

"Good morning officer!"

" _Shut the fuck up!"_

I quickened my pace as I walked by, shaking my head and sighing in reserved annoyance.

 _Okay, maybe not that happy…_

I staggered across the street and made it to the other side. I kept my head up as I continued to stare at the passing shops and stores. Most, if not all of them were prey-only businesses. Signs were posted on front doors and entrances to ward off any curious predators who walked by. Simply stepping into a segregated zone was a punishable offense.

As I made my way down, the crowds became less and less dense. The pushing and shoving had stopped, and I soon got a better view of where I was going. Signs and banners hung from above and waved in the wind. The traffic on the street lessened as I got further away from the hotel…

…

…

…

I was about seven blocks down when I finally reached the café.

I arrived at 7:51. The small restaurant had only a few customers in it. Businesses that permitted predators were usually much more inactive. I stepped through the front entrance and looked around. I wasn't told who I'd be meeting, but I knew they'd have a briefcase exactly like mine. I glanced across the tables…

I found my guy.

The otter sat in the back corner of the small diner. He was wearing an oversized suit with a long, yellow tie. His lanky appearance was matched by his uncomfortable demeanor. Below him, on the ground, the decoy briefcase sat upright next to the tall, single leg of the table.

He looked worried.

His legs bounced in his seat, and his paws were clasped tightly on the table. The otter's apprehensive appearance was unsettling, but I decided to ignore it. We were both nervous, I was just good at hiding it.

I made my way over.

"Hello there! —You must be…"

I trailed off, allowing him to introduce himself properly. The otter looked up from the table and locked eyes with mine. He stalled momentarily, but his hesitancy diminished when he spotted the briefcase in my grasp.

"Oh— uh… Jack— _Jack Thomas_ … And— you are…?"

"Devin Graham… Nice to meet you."

We shook paws. Now having exchanged our fake names, I placed my briefcase beside his, making sure mine was closer to his chair. I jumped onto the seat across from him. He took of my actions.

" _So… Uhhh— w… wonderful weather we're having…"_

His voice was strained and shaky. I looked up at him, taken back by the overused statement. I thought I was nervous, but hell, this guy looked terrified. I smirked, clasping my paws together and leaning forward.

"Yeah… It's pretty nice…"

" _You know— uh… Us otters have one of the thickest fur coats in the whole animal kingdom… Makes it— uh… less cold in the winters…"_

"Oh— that's… that's pretty neat."

" _Yeah— yeah! It is…"_

I kept myself from scoffing. Not that amused or anything, but this conversation had gotten weird really quickly. The two of us became silent. We waited for many uncomfortable seconds, unsure of what to do next. Luckily, a hostess came by to save us from further awkwardness.

"What are you having?"

The gazelle spoke with an aggravated mumble. She stood with an sneering stance. I glanced over at the otter before looking down at my menu.

"Oh— I'll be having a—"

 _"—We'll have waters…"_

I looked back at the otter. He glanced over at me before looking back at the gazelle.

" _... Just— waters… Please."_

The hostess sighed, putting her own and paper down and walking away from the table.

 _"Their coffee is horrendous… It tastes like sand— trust me."_

I nodded slowly and looked down. He sat with his paws gripping the rim of the small table. His legs jumped and bobbed in his seat. I wasn't sure why he was anxious, but I had the suspicion that this was his first job. I started the conversation. I needed him to be comfortable.

"So, where're you from?"

I tried to act as friendly as possible. The otter looked up, the light from the windows reflecting off of his glasses.

 _"Oh… Um— I just moved in from the Canal District."_

I sat up, leaning back in my swivel chair and spinning side to side.

"Ah… I see— you know… I actually lived in the Jungle Bureau for while."

" _You— you did?"_

"Yep. Belmarsh… Down by the docks— Pretty nice place."

"Oh… That's— that's cool…"

I could sense the tension leave from his mind. He let go of the table and rested his paws on the table, speaking with a more relaxed tone.

"You know… I actually— I actually met someone from there who—"

" _HEY!"_

Suddenly, a muffled yell sounded from outside the front entrance. The commotion caught the attention of the otter. He looked over my shoulder and stared outside. I followed his eyes, turning around to face the window.

An antelope was arguing with a bobcat. Their agitated voices were partially muted by the large glass windows of the café. The antelope seemed to be the aggressor, rubbing chests with the predator and throwing his arms up in the air. The bobcat didn't back down. I turned back to face the otter. His eyes were still glued to the fight.

"Well I was just thinking…"

I tried to ignore the intrusive argument outside. The yelling only became louder.

"...that since we're here, we should probably talk about—"

A loud scream came from outside, instantly cut off by a familiar buzzing sound. I whipped around. The bobcat was on the ground, shaking violently and uncontrollably. His arms and legs sprawled out across the pavement. The antelope looked pleased.

"That's what you get you filthy _pred!_ "

Almost immediately, two police officers arrived, probably the ones who triggered the bobcat's collar to shock. The antelope seemed to enjoy the sight of the predator gasping for air on the sidewalk. He stood with his arms crossed, snickering to himself as the officers detained the predator.

Around them, nearly no one on the street paid attention to the convolution. Predators looked away from the scene, while prey occasionally smirked while passing by. The sight of the crippled bobcat seemed to make their day a little bit better. One mammal even spat on the bobcat, uttering something under his breath before walking away.

 _ ***Clink**_

I jumped in my seat and turned around. The antelope had set our drinks down, leaving us without saying a word.

 _"Things are getting bad."_

I looked up to face the otter. His voice was stern and grievous. His demeanor shifted suddenly and without warning. The jitteriness was placed by pure dread. His attention was fully focused on the officers outside.

I leaned closer. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. Fights like that were common in the city. He started to readjust his collar. I spoke up hesitantly.

"What? —Things… Things have always been bad."

Still staring at the scene behind me, he gulped and took a sip of his water. Something was wrong. The nervousness he felt began to wash over me.

 _"Well, they're getting worse… Much worse."_

His eyes snapped back toward me. He glanced thoughtfully, as if there was something important he wanted to tell me. No. He was staring now, his attention solely on me. I could fully sense it now. Something was eating away at him, something was making him scared. No. It was making him terrified. His gaze burrowed its way into mine, as if he was trying to climb inside my head and see what I was thinking. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. The otter's expression shifted from inquisitive to observant. No, wait. I had seen the look before. As a fox, not many mammals saw me as a loyal guy. I had definitely seen that look before…

He was trying to figure out if he could trust me.

I could see it in the otter's eyes. Doubt. Suspicion. I could almost spot the thoughts racing through his head. Whether it was from Koslov, or from previous employers, I had seen the look before; It was the type of look that mammals made when trying to read minds. The look that judges made when deciphering a suspect's guilt. The look that bosses made when assigning their employees with important jobs. It was a look of uncertainty. It was a look of qualm.

But there was another part about the otter's expression that seemed different. Something that I haven't seen before. Unlike Koslov, or a judge, or an officer, the otter didn't look demanding or authoritative. His expression didn't seem judgmental or critical. No, it was something else…

 _He was_ _desperate._

He knew something I didn't. He broke the stare, now looking down into his lap. He had made up his mind.

"My name is Tyler Gunsdon."

He was practically whispering now. The otter got out a slip of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table towards me.

"This is my phone number and address. Call me when the time comes."

He quickly stood up and took my money-stuffed briefcase without a word. I turned around and opened my mouth, but nothing could came out. My mind went blank. I had no idea what just happened. Part of me wanted to follow him, but I remained where I sat. I was frozen.

A bell jingled as the glass door swung open, filling the restaurant with the sounds of the outside world. Without looking back, the otter made his way out of the restaurant and into the street. I watched as he disappeared into the obscurity of the passing crowds. The door softly closed shut, and the sounds were again muted.

* * *

 **BEFORE YOU GO.**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys could drop a review. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not really sure what I've gotten myself into. I have no idea if I'm doing this whole "writing" thing right. Any criticism or support would be well appreciated.**

 **Thanks! -Jacato**


	3. The Grotto

**Well here we are again.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the follows and reviews! It means a lot, really!**

 **I've been getting pretty consistent with a 2-day upload schedule. I've considered uploading less often and writing longer chapters, but I don't want to stop the momentum that I have, so 2k+ word chapters should be good enough for now.**

 **I've been listening to Arcade Fire's** _ **Neon Bible**_ **. It's getting me pretty hyped about dystopias and social corruption. Music is always a big inspiration for me.**

 **Oh yeah and BTW if you're wondering about the action stuff and Judy, that's all (sorta) planned out and will come out eventually...**

 **...But it's only chapter 3, we can wait.**

 **For now though, we're only just getting started.**

* * *

The air was filled with the refreshing scent of morning dew. The grass was dotted with little specks of luminance; droplets of last night's rainfall reflected the early sunlight.

Honey and I walked quietly through the Grotto. The small, black case she was carrying bounced off her side as she swung her arms limply. Overgrown trees stood tall against the deserted overpasses. Grass sprouted through the cracks of the untreated pavement. Nature was taking back what it had once owned.

The Grotto was a quiet community that was built on the forgotten grounds of south Happytown. Makeshift houses and shacks lined the weed-covered roads. The majority of them were elevated on stilts due to the area's proneness to flooding. Many houses were stacked on top of one another, built by the homeless and inexperienced workers.

Mammals constructed their homes with whatever they could scavenge. Unused lumber and wooden boards were nailed together to make walls, and recycled metal sheets were used as roofs. Many of the houses here did not have plumbing or electricity. Many of the water lines were shut off, and power outages were often.

The area had once been populated with a number stores and shops. The neighborhood was built underneath a major highway that connected the Happytown district to the rest of the Savannah Bureau. That was until the old bridge that connected the Grotto to the rest of the city was demolished, and the highway was rerouted further north. The already-low-traffic area became a ghost town, and the city eventually stopped maintenance.

And after decades of neglect, the abandoned part of the district blossomed with life.

Trees grew inside crumbling apartment buildings. Below, overgrown grass took over the paved streets and sidewalks. The walls of the underpasses were covered in a spectrum of colorful graffiti. The city allowed the place to thrive, even when it was mostly inhabited by predators. The Grotto did have crime from time-to-time, but robberies were uncommon. Its residents were too poor to own anything of decent value.

It was odd.

While crime and corruption thrived in city-regulated districts, the abandoned neighborhood of the Grotto was a sanctuary. You would expect a place without police-protection to be a hub for crime, but that was simply not the case. Crimelords have always avoided the Grotto. Gang members would tell you that this is because no one cared about the dirty slum, but after living here for over six months, I've been getting the suspicion that lack of interest wasn't the only reason why the Grotto was neutral ground.

Like I said, the Grotto is a sanctuary, and for many of us predators, it's all we have.

Honey and I continued down the street. The smell of smoke radiated through the air as we passed by a small bonfire. A panther and his two elderly parents were huddled around the barrel. They each held mugs and chatted as they tried to keep warm. It was a chilly morning. Honey had a green turtleneck on and I wore one of my heavier jackets. We walked with the sun to our backs.

"You sure you'll be able to shoot with those nippy little fingers? —I mean, it's pretty cold out."

Her voice was jokingly sarcastic.

"Fuck— Not as cold as your personality."

"Oh, come on Nick! You know you love me."

"Tolerate would be a better word… I tolerate you."

I couldn't say it with a straight face. It was true. Honey was like a sister to me. 90% of our conversations consisted of jokes and friendly insults. Her sarcastic remarks were always deflected by my quick wit. When she wasn't in one of her moods, she was a great mammal to be around.

She raised the black case up to her chest.

"You are aware that I have a gun with me, right?"

"And what would you do? —Shoot me?"

"Nah, ammo's too expensive."

I scoffed. We kept walking toward the shore. The empty highways and overpasses began to merge into one. Our destination was near the old bridge location. The sounds of the crashing waves began to grow louder. We were almost to Finnick's bar.

"So… What's making you want to learn how to shoot?"

I snickered.

"The hell are you talking about? —I already told you…"

"No you haven't! —Seriously!"

I grinned as I swallowed. The true reasonings behind my urgency sorely stuck out in the back of my head. I avoided the unsettling memory as I responded.

" _I don't know…_ Same reason why you have a bunker below your sink."

" _Ahhh…_ The fine art of preparation… You know— you can never be too careful."

"Yeah— but you can become a paranoid maniac in the process—"

" _Oh shut up!"_

Honey and I entered the dimly lit pub. There were a pair of hyenas laughing hysterically in a booth. On the other side of the room, a leopard sat alone drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, seemingly annoyed by the non-stop laughter.

"Nick! Honey!"

A raccoon called out from behind the counter. It was Simon Coon, co-owner of the Fox Hollow Pub. Even though the two mammals ran the place together, Simon was at the restaurant the majority of the time. Today, he seemed a little too glad to see us. The hyenas appeared to be getting on his nerves too.

We approached the counter.

"Simon! What's up, where's Finnick?"

"Probably hungover somewhere… You guys here for the range?"

Honey and I both nodded. Simon was already heading to the back to get the keys.

"AND THEN HE… HE- HWAHWAHEHEE"

The story was apparently so hysterical that the hyenas weren't even able to complete a full sentence before breaking down in a fit of mad laughter. The leopard had enough. He got up and left with his newspaper, swearing under his breath.

"Here ya go!"

The raccoon tossed the keys to Honey. One of the hyenas spat out his water and the two were nearly screaming now. We were only there for 30 seconds and their laughter was already too much. We walked out the back entrance as soon as we could.

"Another second in there and I would have pulled my fucking gun out."

The bar was built on a hill, untouchable from the occasional floods. The back of the pub had a balcony for outside eaters overlooking the bay. The sun had risen a good amount since we left the house. The sunlight skipped off the water and shone brightly in our eyes. A small, twisting path led down the cliff-side to a large strip of pavement surrounded by a chain link fence. The firing range was very basic. An old food truck was parked at one end, while a concrete slab sat at the other. A large mound of sand stood behind the slab. Whenever there's flooding, Finnick has guys dig up the washed-up sentiment from off of the concrete and pile it up at the end of the range to stop stray shots.

Honey used the key to open up the gate. Finnick usually never let anyone use his range. He only gave access to those he trusted, and usually he had them pay. Honey and I were the only exception. The badger had always been good friends with Simon, and I had helped Finnick in a couple of different hustles. We had free access to the range, as long as we used our own guns.

Ever since I moved in, Honey had invited me to go to the range with her every other day. I at first declined her offers, but eventually gave in and watched her shoot from the window of the food truck. She very recently started to teach me the basics; how I should stand, how I should hold guns, not pointing it at mammals… I was never what you would call a natural. Even though I lived a life of crime, I never really found it necessary to keep a gun…

Then, last week, I met an otter.

I still had his number on my nightstand. I had copied the otter's info and put it in my wallet and in Honey's bunker, just in case I lost the slip of paper he gave me.

He was right, things were getting worse.

Police traffic had increased over the past week. Koslov told me that he'd never seen anything like it. The amount of jobs he gave out decreased by over half, and many of the gang's members have been either arrested or taken from their homes. Koslov advised us to stay low for a while, and now, I'm spending my the majority of my days here in the Grotto.

For the past week, I had been insisting on going to the range everyday. Honey never argued, she had always wanted me to be able to defend myself.

"Ok Mister Wilde, we'll start off by you telling me the four Cardinal rules for safely handling a gun."

She laid the box down on the picnic table beside the food truck. The front paneling of the old truck folded up, providing us with a decent amount of shade. We had gone over this a million times it seemed, but Honey didn't mess around. My safety was her priority. I answered swiftly.

"Treat every gun as if it was loaded, don't aim at things you don't want to shoot, finger off the trigger until it's shooting time, and always know what's around your target."

"Pretty much."

She got a bottle from the truck and ran down toward the concrete slab. She yelled over her shoulder.

"Put your gear on! And don't shoot me!"

"I'll try not to!"

I got into the truck to find a box of earplugs and goggles. It wasn't what one would consider a professional setup, but it was close enough for what the Grotto had. I stepped out of the truck, my visibility was blurred by the thick lens of my goggles. I met Honey outside. She smirked at my appearance.

"You look like an idiot."

"You run like an idiot."

She opened the box containing the gun and ammo.

"Alright, show me how to handle the gun safely."

I picked up the gun. After making sure it was unloaded, I took a full magazine out of the box and loaded it. Now facing the bottle, I turned the safety off and lifted the gun up. I firmly grasped the gun and pulled the slide back.

"Fire away!"

I got into position and aimed the gun toward the bottle. I focused on my target, and firmly squeezed the trigger.

I fought against the gun's recoil as it shot. The bottle stayed in tact as a small explosion hit the sand nearly three feet to the right. I readjusted and fired again, this time, I had shot two feet to the left.

"Wilde!"

I turned around with the gun still pointed down the range. She was yelling from the inside of the truck. The oversized earplugs made it difficult to hear her.

"Remember! Focus on the gun's sight! Not the bottle!"

 _The gun's sight. Of course._ I took a deep breath and steadied my aim. The front sight now aligned with the rear sight, I focused on the sights and aimed at the bottle. I steadied my breathing. The waves continued to crash onto the nearby shore. I could smell the salt in the air. I relaxed and when I was sure enough that I was lined up, I fired.

It took me four more shots, but I finally hit the bottle, it shattered almost instantly.

No longer having a target to shoot at, I turned on the safety and unloaded the gun. I could hear Honey clapping from behind.

"Only 6 shots… Not bad for a beginner."

I had been improving over the past week. My first day actually firing the weapon didn't go so well. The first shot I took was nowhere near the target, and the recoil caused the gun to fly out of my paws and strike me in the face. Honey couldn't stop laughing. Now with a bit more experience and a good teacher, I've been getting a lot more comfortable around guns. I sat the unloaded gun back in its box.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up. Honey was already putting her gear on.

"It's my turn now, foxy!"

* * *

I kept my focus on the tray of fries next to me as I held up the newspaper. Hiding my face from Honey, I waited for her to make her move. My tray of fries remained unscathed, and I began to doubt my original suspicions. But then suddenly, I watched as her paw quickly swiped a fry from the edge of my plate.

"I knew it!"

I slammed the paper down, revealing her mischievous smile as she quickly ate my fry.

"Oh come on! It was only one!"

"Really? Then should I just assume that half of my fries just walked onto your tray while I went to the bathroom?"

She laughed at that, and so did I.

I often forget about my life. I forget about everything that I've been through. I forget about the prey and the collars and the fights. I forget about everything having to do with the outside world. There were times, times like these, when nothing else mattered. Where the Grotto and Honey were all I needed to stay sane. I often forget about the shitty world we lived in, and that was ok. I wish that it could always be like this. I wish that I could always forget.

The Grotto made it easy to forget. Honey made it easy to forget.

We sat there drinking our beers and stealing each other's fries. I talked about how bad at shooting I was, and Honey talked about how far I'd actually come. I talked about how we should go out more often, and she talked about how she couldn't have agreed more.

We left the bar drunk and walked home. The collars we wore didn't exist. There was no such thing as hatred. Prey were great mammals, and we had a bright future ahead of us. The world we lived in simply stopped, allowing us to enjoy what little we had. These were the moments that I secretly stored away in the back of head to keep forever; the moments when we forgot.

We returned home and the world remained frozen. It was only noon but we still went to bed, knowing that when we woke up hungover tomorrow morning, the world would start spinning again.

* * *

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND CONTINUE BEING AWESOME.**


	4. Innocence

**WELL WHOOP-DE-DOO, ANOTHER UPDATE.**

 **So I wasn't even planning on updating today. I got sick this morning, slept until 2, woke up, and said** _ **Fuck it, I'll just write.**_

 **You guys will probably enjoy this chapter. It's written in the 3rd person because it is 100% flashback. I want to establish a few themes and develop a few characters before the main conflict gets conflicting…**

 **I found out today that is fairly difficult to write while being sick, so there will probs be mistakes.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment! I must admit, it was pretty fun to write!**

* * *

 _16 Years ago._

The sun bathed the city in warmth. The busy streets bustled with activity as mammals hurried to and from work. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Subway cars traveled above the streets, the railway tracks protecting the sidewalk from the stinging rays of the late-spring heat. The smells of exhaust and smoke filled the air. The blaring sounds of sirens and honking filled the city with a collage of ambient white noise. The sidewalks were lined with tall apartments that rose beyond the subway tracks. Cracks in the brick walls crawled their way up the building's facade. Trash littered the streets, and public waste baskets were already stuffed full. The city was constantly alive. Outsiders often found the place annoying,

…but for Nick, it was home.

Nick was short. Being a fox, he was already at a natural disadvantage, but compared to others of his kind and age, he was what many would call a late bloomer.

He ventured out the back door of the apartment complex and into the alley that snaked its way behind the apartments. The back of the buildings were soaked in the afternoon sunlight. Drying racks hung from the back porches, allowing the sun to naturally dry off residents' wet clothes. Bushes, much taller than Nick, lined the opposite side of alley. Beyond the tall bushes ran a large storm drain. Nick strolled through the alley, climbing over boxes and crates that were tossed into the pathway. The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way toward a break in the foliage.

A chain link fence divided the alley and the tall drop-off into the storm drain below. The old, rusty fence was barely visible, covered with overgrown weeds and hidden behind the line of bushes. A hole was secretly dug out by the neighborhood kids, giving them access to the large concrete ditch. Nick could now see them below sitting by the water. He crawled underneath the fence and climbed down into the storm drain below.

"What's up guys!"

"Hey Nick! —Check out what Alex has now!"

The weasel motioned toward Alex, the youngest of their little clan. The seven-year-old cub stood triumphantly, readjusting his new accessory. Nick immediately recognized the device. He had one on too.

"Hey… You finally got one!"

"Yep! —just got it this morning at the police station!"

"Sweet!"

The four predators stepped toward Alex. The bear cub tugged and shifted the collar around his neck, seemingly uncomfortable with it on.

"... _Ugh—_ Why's it so _itchy?"_

"You'll get used to it…"

"Yah but… _ughhh—"_

The annoyed cub continued to pull at the device. The more he moved it, the more agitating it became for him. He eventually gave up, throwing his paws out and tilting his head down. Alex's voice was weighed down with defeat.

" _UGHHH— Why do we even have to have these on?!"_

"It's so we don't misbehave… We can't—"

" _No— but… The adults get to take theirs off! Why're ours always locked!?"_

The group stood silently. Predators were permitted to remove their collars in the privacy of their homes, but parents were exceedingly sure that their children had theirs on. Child safety locks were attached to the device's buckle, and without a key, removing it was nearly impossible. It was the way things were in the city. Nick didn't mind wearing his collar, but after his friend's complaints, he became curious…

…

…

…

The children went back to their usual shenanigans that day, but the question remained in Nick's head…

…

…

…

* * *

"Hey Mom?"

Nick stood looking up at his mother. The vixen kept her gaze locked on the suit she was patching up. Her voice was soft and energetic.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What happens when you take your collar off?"

She froze. At once, the vixen made eye-contact with her husband across the room, whose typing had stopped upon hearing the question. The room suddenly became filled with an awkward silence, entirely oblivious to Nick. The mother looked back down with a warm smile on her face.

"Well… Nothing really— you've had your collar off before… As long as you're inside, nothing will happen—"

"—But what happens when you're outside?"

Nick's voice was filled with enthusiasm. His mother again looked up at her husband who was trying to avoid the discussion. The pitter-patter of his typewriter began again, slow and drawn-out.

"If you're outside— uh…"

Nick tilted his head in confusion. There was something off about his mother's expression. The fox had always asked about collars and their purposes, but this was different. The vixen couldn't quite find a way to answer the seemingly simple question.

A train passed by just outside the complex. The light flickered and the apartment began to shake. Soon, as the rumbling subsided, the room was again filled with nothing but the tapping of the typewriter. Looking back down at her son's innocent smile, she thought about how she would respond.

"Well… As you know— a long time ago, us predators made a promise with prey mammals… We could be a part of society as long as we put on these collars everyday…"

She said it in the nicest way possible, and her son seemed to be following along. His expression was that of optimism and curiosity.

"... But if we decide not to wear our collars one day… We break that promise."

"So… What happens then?"

The tapping of the father's typewriter stopped once more. The room was again filled with the dense silence of weary discomfort. The vixen glanced up momentarily before smiling back down at her son. Her voice was shaky.

"You… _you get in trouble…_ and— well… you get _punished—_ by the police…"

…

…

…

"Oh…"

A bell rang as Nick's dad readjusted the typewriter's carriage. The room was again filled with much-needed sound, making the situation less uncomfortable for the adults. Setting her needle down, Nick's mom grabbed her son by the sides and pulled him up onto her lap.

"... But as long as you wear it everyday, everything will be alright… Promise me you'll do that?"

Nick was comforted by the warm embrace of his mother. He had always felt at-home around his family. The smells of his mother's scent, the pitter-patter of his father's typewriter, the green wallpaper that surrounded them. There was nowhere else Nick wanted to be. The air was no longer dense. The awkwardness had vanished. Even if he was unsatisfied by her ambiguity, the fox felt good. The fox felt happy. It was just the three of them again, like it always was, like it always should have been.

"I promise."

* * *

The rest of the school year continued on for many more months. Nick attended school with a positive attitude, remembering the warm advice given from his mother. In class, students would occasionally get shocked for fooling around, but Nick thought nothing of it. As long as he was well behaved, then he wouldn't have to worried. Part of him believed he could go the whole school year without being zapped.

The weather became colder, and soon, the heat of late autumn disappeared with the passing days. Winter quickly approached; it was the first of November when the first snowfall covered the city in a blanket of snow. Mammals were prematurely getting into the holiday spirit.

The collar didn't have much of an effect on Nick's life. He and his friends still hung out like always, and life kept going at it's usual, relaxed pace. They would go out onto the ice and skate. The boisterous bunch was awful at it, but they didn't care. The children just slid around on the ice with cold, bare feet. They dragged down large boxes from the alley way above and used them as hockey goals. They didn't have the proper equipment, so they just flopped on the ice while trying to get a tennis ball into each other's nets. Aside from the usual injuries, they always had a blast.

…

…

…

But it was during that first snow day in November when everything started to change…

The sun had already set, and it was getting dark. Nick was on his way back from the ditch, tired from the day's activities. Then, he heard a noise from behind the wooden fence he was passing. Nick looked back. The fence bordered the small yard of a duplex not far from his house. He stopped to listen, thinking that it was one of friends trying to scare him. Nothing but the honks of cars driving by were heard, so Nick kept going.

" _Psssssst!"_

Nick turned around again toward the wooden fence. The boards were nailed adjacent to each other so that there was no way to look inside. A loud whisper called to him.

" _Over here!"_

A hole in the fence caught Nick's attention.

" _Fox, come here!"_

Nick walked toward the hole and looked through it, he was instantly met by a bright purple eye staring back at him.

"...Hi—"

" _Shhh!"_

" _Why are we whispering?"_

" _Because…."_

The eye turned away back toward the house. All Nick could see was the back of the stranger's head. She seemed to be roughly his age.

" _I'm not supposed to be talking to you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you're a fox!"_

" _...oh"_

" _But that doesn't matter…"_

Nick watched as one of the planks flung upward, revealing a small gap that he could crawl through.

" _Climb through."_

" _...Wha-"_

" _We need somebody to play the convict."_

" _Oh…"_

Nick thought about turning around and leaving, but this bunny was different. Most prey, especially bunnies, never wanted to even talk to him. But this one… He had never played with a bunny before.

He climbed through the hole.

"Alright, court is now in session."

Nick sat in the snow behind a log. To his left, six other mammals sat in a cut-up cardboard box. Each of them had a view of the rest of the "courtroom." The box was labeled ' _Jury.'_ To his right, a guinea pig sat behind a similar log. At the front, the bunny was sitting behind a cinder block with a toy hammer. It was pretty much dark outside, and the backyard was lit up by the bright lights of the back porch. Nick was the only predator there.

The guinea pig stood up and walked in between Nick's log and the cinder block. He faced Nick and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I FIND THE DEFENDANT GUILTY!"

The jury gasped.

"Timeout!"

The bunny whacked the toy hammer against the cinder block, squeaking each time it hit.

"That's not how it works, Jeremy."

The guinea pig turned around.

"What? How am I supp-"

"You need to question him first, and then the jury will decide if he's guilty."

"Oh… Ok, I guess."

 _*Squeak *Squeak_ "Time-in!"

The guinea pig turned back toward Nick

"So… Mr. _Fox,_ where were you on the 31st of November?"

"Um… I thought November only had 30 days."

The guinea pig turned to face the judge.

"Your honor?"

"He's right. November only has 30 days."

"Shoot."

He turned back around and began to pace back and forth beside the log.

"Okay, where were you on the _30th_ of November?"

"I was uhh… Playing hockey with my friends."

"Right. And who were you playing with?"

"My friends."

"Oh… Well, your honor, it appears that our suspect was at the scene of the crime the day it happened."

The jury gasped again.

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

The guinea pig turned to face the bunny again.

"Your honor, I find the defendant guilty of stealing all of the hockey pucks at the skating rink."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"I don't need any."

"Why?"

"Because, he's a _fox!_ "

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why is he a fox?"

The guinea pig stood there baffled at the question.

"I don't know."

"You're the prosecutor! Ask him!"

"Oh… Okay."

The guinea pig turned back to the fox.

"Umm… Why… are you a _fox?_ "

"... I don't know… I just am."

The guinea pig looked back at the judge, unsure of what to do.

"You see, the fox didn't choose to be a fox. The fact that he is one isn't enough evidence to prosecute him."

The jury began to talk among themselves, quietly whispering into each other's ears. The guinea pig stood there, unsure of how he could find the fox guilty of anything. Nick was nervous about what the jury would decide.

A slurred yell came from inside the house.

"Kids! It's dark out! Come inside!"

The bunny turned back toward the house.

"One sec! We're almost done!"

She turned back to face the courtroom and began to slam her mallet against the cinder-block. The squeaking made the jury quiet again.

"Ok everyone! Since we are running low on time, I think that we should let the jury decide."

At once, the mammals stood up and walked out of the box, meeting behind it to discuss the fate of Nick. The fox sat there nervously, hoping that they wouldn't find him guilty (even if it was just make-believe). The bunny sat there staring at the fox, mostly examining the collar that he wore around his neck. After a minute, the jury returned to their seats.

"Kids! Get inside!"

The yell was more aggressive this time. Nick was trembling behind his log. Partly because he was getting cold, but mostly because he was nervous about the verdict. The bunny smacked the mallet to silence the other mammals.

"Ok, quickly. Jury, what do you find the defendant?"

Another bunny stood up at the end of the box with a candy wrapper in her paws. She cleared her throat and pretended to read off of it.

"We find the defendant…"

Nick was practically shaking. The prosecuting guinea pig sat behind his log anxiously. The judge had an optimistic expression on her face. It was almost as if she wanted the fox to be found innocent. The suspense was dramatic. The back door had slammed open.

"...Guilty."

"KIDS. INSIDE. NOW."

The goat stood there menacingly with an empty beer bottle in his hooves. At once, the prey rushed toward the back porch. The bunny looked back at Nick apologetically before following the rest back inside.

"YOU!"

The goat's attention was focused on Nick. The fox sat there in the snow, distraught that he had been found guilty.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? GET OUT!"

Nick was frozen with fear. All he could see the silhouette of the enraged goat. He started to walk toward the fox.

"CAN YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?"

Nick snapped into focus and stumbled as he ran toward the loose plank in the fence.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY YARD!"

The bottle suddenly crashed into the fence above him, sending shards of glass down onto the panicked cub. Nick pushed the plank open and jumped out. He turned toward his house and ran as fast as he could. The goat was still screaming from behind the fence.

"FUCKING VERMIN!"

Nick did not stop running. He had never heard someone act like that, especially toward him. He thought the goat might have been chasing him in the dark, so he kept stumbling through the snow. Tears were already streaming down his face by the time he got to the back door.

* * *

 **Don't you just love traumatizing events? I know I do.**

 **If you guys could drop a big, juicy REVIEW for me, that would be amazing! You guys don't know how awesome it is to hear feedback for this story! It truly means a lot!**

 **Thanks again! -Jacato**


	5. The Predcheck

_**A Couple Things…**_

 **Hello everyone! Before we get on with the next installment of this story, I want to talk about a few things involving the future of this fanfiction.**

 **I've decided that I'm going to upload a little less often. This will allow me to write longer chapters and go more in-depth with detail. (This chapter is nearly 5k words long!) This is a story that I do not want to rush. You should expect 1-2 updates a week, instead of once every 2 days.**

 **Also… When I first started writing this story, I was planning on following the original ideas and concepts of the film before it was rewritten. I was going to stay true to the artwork and characters, all while maintaining a workable story. After writing the first chapter however, my ideas shifted.**

 **And alas, my imagination has gotten the best of me.**

 **It is still my mission to stay close to what the concept shows us. I'm still going to implement as many familiar characters into the story as possible, and the plot will still have similarities to the original concept. The characters will have roughly the same traits as in the movie, but will be altered based on how they live in this dystopian society. There will be differences though, and as this story dives deeper into the rabbit hole, similarities will start to become less common.**

 **BUT DON'T WORRY! There will still be action and romance and drama and death and cool shit to look forward to! I have big plans for this story, and so for the 60 or so people that are currently following this fanfiction, BUCKLE YOUR FUCKING SEAT BELTS.**

* * *

The chaotic collection of sounds bounced off the thick concrete walls of the civic center. The voices of predators resonated throughout the large space. Some of the voices complained, some of the voices were yelling, but I just kept quiet.

The city's civic center was huge. Orange and brown tiles crisscrossed along the floor. Large, marble pillars stood on either side of the main lobby. Behind them, large concrete bricks towered up to the tall ceiling above. The room was illuminated by the white, natural light of the large, tinted sunroof. Different alcoves protruded from the lobby and divided up into separate wings. The building itself was a maze of offices and hallways. Mammals passed by, walking on the different levels of the building's lobby. Most of them ignored the controlled chaos below. To them, it was just another Monday.

The predators were divided into three unmarked lines. The lines were divided by a chain of small, velvet ropes. Prey usually divided us by district, but this time, they had changed things up. I glanced over to the line to my far left. Honey was standing there with her arms folded, looking up at the ceiling with an exhausted look on her face. She seemed to be as equally annoyed as I was. I looked back forward. A fox was arguing with a weasel about who was in front. They were going at it like children. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Every now and then, one could hear the occasional buzzing of a shock collar going off. The officers seemed to enjoy abusing us with their unfair advantage. They would give you a very small shock, not enough to hurt, but just enough to startle.

There were predators of all shapes and sizes. Babies cried as their mothers desperately tried to calm them down, usually to no avail. Senior citizens used their walkers to slowly wobble down the line. They usually seemed oblivious to the chaos around them and joyfully chatted amongst themselves about current events. An elderly couple stood behind me, talking about their lives as teenagers.

"You know Catherine, I remember when they first instituted collars back in 687!"

"Eugene, you were only three back then. I doubt you remember anything."

"Oh well I do! It was a dark, rainy day, and I had just gotten my toe stuck in the bathtub faucet…"

I zoned out of their conversation. Collars have existed for as long as I could remember. There was this one time when I was taken to the history museum during a class field trip A display case showed a timeline of the history of collars. Collars back in the late 600's were big and bulky. I had heard stories of the first prototypes being faulty and nearly killing their inventor. It seemed like things have always been the same, so it still surprises me to think that there are predators today that had once lived in a life without collars.

The line moved painfully slow. Honey and I had first gotten here at eight, I looked at the large wall clock at the front of the room.

 _9:27_

Without the company of Honey, today's mandatory check up seemed to annoying and aggravating. I had usually been able to drown out the ambient chaos and focus on Honey and I's discussions. We would usually talk about stupid subjects, like what would happen if the building caught on fire, or what would happen if the collars suddenly stopped working. Our conversations here mostly consisted of talking about unrealistic events that would never happen. We would plan out our escape plan and everything.

" _Okay, so if the city lost power or something, or like, if we could get out of Zootopia somehow, where would we go?"_

" _I don't know, Honey. I was thinking of like a beach or something. We could stick our feet up and just live by the ocean."_

" _We already live by the ocean, idiot!"_

" _No! I mean-" *chuckle *chucke_

" _I mean like by the beach, you know, where there isn't pollution or piss in the water. Somewhere remote."_

" _So like… on the commercials and stuff."_

" _Yah."_

" _... You would still probably piss in the ocean there, like you do now!"_

" _I don't-... Ok, maybe I do sometimes, but that's because I don't give a shit about this place."_

" _Wow! Nicholas Wilde, fighting cruel specism by pissing into the city's precious water supply! Our hero!"_

" _Oh shut up!"_

I'm pretty sure that we would both like to see one of those unrealistic fantasies actually happen, just to watch the world burn.

 _*BUZZZZZZ_

A bright, red light at the front of temporary structure signaled for the next group to move up. The large medical tent was set up at the back end of the lobby. The blue tarp went down to the floor on either side, allowing mammals to enter through the front and exit out the back. Wall dividers separated the tent into twelve separate rooms, four rooms for each designated line. In front of the tent, three sets of predators stood on mats on the floor numbered 1 to 4. At the buzzing of the signal, the groups of four would enter the rooms, and twelve others would move up to take their place on the mats.

Individual events seemed to mush into one as the line barely moved. The buzzing of the tent was the only thing keeping me from dozing off. Crowded places had always annoyed me.

"Hey fuckface! Why the long stare?!"

I at first didn't pay attention to the comment. There was yelling everywhere, and it was probably directed toward someone else.

"Fox! Yeah! You!"

I turned to face source of the voice. A jackrabbit stood there staring straight at me. Two others were behind him, probably his business partners. He wore a brown suit very similar to mine, his tie was too big on him, dripping down past his waist. He stood there with his paws on his hips, wearing a devilish smile on his smug face.

"I heard from a friend of mine that soon, you lowlife chumps won't be able to buy stocks. Isn't that right guys?"

The two of them laughed and nodded. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't care less about the stock market. The bunny approached me nearly whispering now.

"You know, it's a shame because you foxes already contribute _so much_ to society."

I narrowed my eyes. This guy was looking for a fight and he was getting on my nerves very quickly.

"Do you have somewhere to be? _Like—_ Shouldn't you be fucking your wife or something?"

"Oh— _nonononono_ you see… When you're your own boss, _and not scavenging the streets for food,_ you can do whatever the fuck you want! —My meetings don't start until I walk through the door, I can be here all day."

His accomplices nodded to almost every point he made. The signal buzzed loudly as the line started to shift forward. The bunny followed as I walked along the rope.

"You know, you're awful spiffy for a fox. I like the suit! Really, I do! —In fact, I was wanting to ask you which _landfill_ you managed to pick it up from!"

I found myself instinctively clenching my fists. My anger spiked up momentarily. Unwanted thoughts of my parents began to flood my head. The suit shop, the sewing, the neighbors, everything. The laughs of his colleagues bounced off the insides of my skull.

"How 'bout you and your cute little _wabbit_ friends fuck off and find something else to do with your time."

"Oh! Using derogatory terms are we? —Well, I'll have you know that us ' _cute little wabbits'_ can buy you and your pathetic excuse of a family with our pocket change!"

 _That's it._

His face contorted as it connected with the blunt blow of my swinging fist. Spit flung out as his head shot back. The jackrabbit collapsed onto the ground, his head making a dull thud as it bounced off of the concrete floor. His partners stood there speechless, watching their leader sprawl out onto the ground. The fox in front of me turned to look at the prey on the ground.

His smirk was the last thing I heard before the world caught on fire.

My vision had blurred and everything lit up. My body shook uncontrollably as thousands of bee-stings jabbed into every inch of my skin. The buzzing of my collar lasted for five seconds, but it felt like a minute. My throat was on fire. I felt something hit the back of my head. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe.

The buzzing stopped and the shaking subsided. I opened my eyes to be blinded by the skylight above. I was on the ground looking up. It hurt to breathe, but my body thirsted for oxygen. I gasped hoarsely for air. My eyes were dry and crusty. The collar's metal prongs seemed to burn into my fur.

No one seemed to notice the event unfolding. Prey continued to pass by like nothing had even happened. The predators occasionally looked down at me with pity, many of them knowing the feeling of being shocked. The chaotic sounds of the lobby were drowned out by the ringing in my ears. I felt someone pull at my leg.

"Come on, dirty _fox_!"

I continued to look up and watched as the velvet rope passed by overhead. I felt someone firmly grip my shoulders and pull me up to my feet. I was still unable to walk. My muscles were exhausted after the violent contractions. My head throbbed profusely. My senses slowly became more detectable. The collected clutter of loud voices dug their its way into my ears. My skin began to feel the sharp and painful stings of the air currents. My eyes struggled to detect the moving checkerboard of tiles as the police officers dragged me to the tent.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. A millionaire walked up to you and started to insult you because you wouldn't be able to buy _stocks?_ "

My body spasmed as Honey placed the ice pack around my neck. The ice seemed to burn through the sensitive skin around my collar.

"And then you proceeded to _punch him in the face?"_

I sat up against a pillar on the other side of the tent. Honey leaned against it as she steadied the ice pack onto my burned fur. We watched as predators exited the tent. Most of them rubbing their sore arms after getting their shots.

Every month, on a specified date, all of the predators in Zootopia are required to go to their designated locations to get their monthly Predcheck. They would often evaluate each of us and check for signs of disease or mental instability. They would test our eyesight and hearing, and usually gave us vaccination shots for diseases we've never even heard of. It was the city's way of keeping tabs on all of its predators. The city could keep track of predator population, health patterns, collar functionality, and so on. On the first Monday of every month, the predators of the Happytown and Lowland, districts were required to meet at the city civic center in downtown Zootopia. Honey and I have always tried to avoid downtown. The only times that I've stepped foot in the central district are for Predchecks and Koslov's jobs.

Despite me being electrocuted minutes before, I was still required to be evaluated. The hedgehog went through the usual routine, shining a bright light into my eyes and having me read off of a chart from across the room. When I failed to identify a single one of the letters on the wall, the hedgehog impatiently sat me down and gave me my shot before shooing me out of the tent.

"I'm sorry Nick, but that is the most idiotic reason for getting shocked!"

She was obviously annoyed by my stupid decision. How was I supposed to know that I was talking to the owner of a small oil company? I looked down, resting my elbow on my knee and propping up my forehead with my paws. It was unlike her, Honey had usually enjoyed seeing me getting myself into trouble.

One time, I bursted through the front door of the house while she was eating on the couch. I was soaking wet and out of breath. That night, I had attempted to cheat in a game of blackjack… with very little success. I ended up being chased out by a pack of wolves who didn't find my shenanigans amusing. I climbed over fences and cut through backyards in the pouring rain, and when I eventually lost them, I walked across town back to the Grotto.

Honey laughed for nearly twenty minutes.

"Is that really what happened, Nick? What did he say to make you go all haywire?"

When we were reunited, she told me that she initially didn't see the fight occur, but did spot me being dragged into the tent by two police officers. They gave me five minutes to recover before I went into one of the stalls. When I got out, she was already waiting for me near the exit. My voice was dry and hollow.

"I don't know… Just stupid shit."

"No, you wanna know what's stupid? Punching a millionaire in the face!"

I looked up at Honey, her composure was a mix of concern and anger. She looked away and sighed. She was thinking. Probably thinking of what she could have done if she was with me. What she would have done if we weren't separated and put into different lines. Honey often enjoyed seeing myself getting into trouble, but this time, she seemed pissed.

"That ain't like you Nick. Fighting mammals over 'stupid shit.'"

"It's just..."

My voice cracked.

Thoughts of my family resurfaced. My dad typing away behind his desk, my mother brewing fresh coffee in the early morning sun. The suits we made. The suits he sold.

The suits he had given me.

I looked back toward the tent, predators trickled out from underneath the blue tarp like droplets from a leaky faucet. The sun had started to shine through the clouds and into the building. The widows flooded the lobby with refreshing sunlight. The ice on my shoulders began to cover my neck with numbness. Honey took a seat next to me. We sat there in silence, watching the mammals go by.

The city was rarely peaceful. Fights and yelling often flooded the streets with hostility and bigotry. It was almost unavoidable. The walls of the civic center protected us only somewhat.

Hatred was everywhere. It was in the streets, in the buildings, and in the hearts of all mammals, both predator and prey.

For five minutes however, there was peace. There was no yelling, no fighting, no shocking, just indifference. Predators and prey simply avoided each other in the main lobby. The chaos of the queue lines had finally subsided, and now, the lobby was only filled by the collected sounds of mammals conversing back in forth. Neither Honey or I talked, taking in the tranquil setting. The silence was instead substituted with the relaxing sounds of commerce. Occasionally, a telephone would ring, a stapler would snap, a door would close. The sounds of the busy lobby filled my eardrums with much needed comfort. Honey was sitting there, anxiously playing with the strings of her sweatpants. I could tell she was upset. Either she was mad at me, or mad at what happened. I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping that the silence could last forever.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

Honey was the first to speak. She was right. I was an idiot.

"I'm not mad at you, Nick… well I- I _kinda_ am _,_ but mostly because you do stupid shit sometimes."

I sighed. Again, she was right.

I wasn't exactly sure what had gotten to me. I don't know if it was the rabbit's attitude, I don't know if it was the fact that Honey wasn't there, but something snapped. A lever inside my brain had been pulled, a lever that was rarely touched. I was usually good at keeping my composure, but all it took were the insults of an insensitive bunny to make me pull that lever; to pull it in under a minute. It wasn't normal.

We sat there again in silence. I looked back up at the clock.

 _10:15_

"Alright. Nap time over! I need a drink."

Honey jumped up and turned to face me. I was relieved that her mood had lightened up. Honey had many sides. I had seen some more than others, and she rarely showed her protective side. Now, however, she seemed to be back in her normal, peppy mood. She lended her paw and helped me up. My muscles were still sore from earlier.

"Let's go! I know of a place. You're probably needing a drink too, aren't you Mr. Wilde?"

Yet again, she was right.

* * *

The small bar was located eleven blocks north of the civic center near the Rainforest Bureau. The pub was only accessible from the back alley, and served predators only.

The place was dimly lit. Colorful neon lights bathed the single room in a spectrum of bright hues. The loud bass of the stereo could be felt in my chest. The familiar smells of cigar smoke and ash hung in the air. A small TV was mounted on the wall behind the bar. There were a couple of other predators in the cramped setting. A pair of grizzly bears sat in a booth near the entrance. They wore identical denim overalls, most likely coming from the same workplace. A serval sat alone in the corner smoking a cigarette. His pen shook as he anxiously filled out a stack of paperwork. Honey and I sat on the elevated stools next to the counter.

"IDs please."

The bartender was a young jaguar. She wore nothing but a pair of bluejeans and a sports bra. The bar clearly didn't have a dress code for their employees, but then again, the customers probably didn't care.

Honey and I got out our identification cards and the bartender nodded without looking over them. Asking customers for there ID was merely a requirement for anyone who sold alcohol, however, sellers rarely enforce the policy. I started drinking when I was 19.

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Honey Melon Mojito."

"I'll just have a beer."

"Doehaargen or Buckweiser?"

"Doehaargen's fine."

The bartender went over to the back wall and prepared our drinks. Honey and I didn't drink often, especially in the city. Prey can have a fun time mistreating drunk predators. Finnick once got drunk downtown while celebrating on New Year's Eve. He woke up the next morning with no wallet, no clothing, and no idea how he had ended up in the sewer.

The jaguar set my drink down while Honey's cocktail was still in the shaker. The ice pack on my neck was beginning to melt. Honey swiveled her bar stool to face me.

"So what do you think he'll do?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Pattington, the one you sucker punched."

 _Was that really his last name? Oh the insults I could have used on him! If only I knew..._

"Is that his name? That's a hilariously stupid last name."

"Well he and his hilariously stupid last name will probably be suing your sorry ass."

I chuckled. I was in a lot more trouble than I had originally thought. It didn't matter though, after seeing the saliva catapult off of his lips when I socked him, I would do it again if I had the chance.

"Why'd he even go up to you in the first place?"

"I don't know. Probably looking for a fight or something to entertain him."

"No, I mean like, why did he go up to _you?_ There were like twenty foxes in that line, and he chose _you._ "

I hadn't thought of the question myself. _Why me? It might have been mere luck, or…_

"I think it was because I'm wearing this suit…"

"Oh."

An awkward silence began to wedge its way between us. The music seemed to get quieter, and the TV volume wasn't loud enough to make up for the void of discomfort that was starting to grow, surrounding us. I could sense that Honey felt it too. She fumbled around with a worn-down coaster on the wooden countertop of the bar. The bartender came and sat Honey's drink down next to her. She began to play with her straw, slowly stirring her cocktail. The ice collided and crackled as the straw danced along the edges of her cup. She sighed and looked up. Staring at the TV, she began to speak, her voice dry and shaky.

"Look, I know that you don't like bringing up family stuff… And that's ok, it's just… We all have shit to go through, but we don't have to go through it alone, you know."

Honey had asked from time to time. Whether it be because of the suits I wore, or out of sheer curiosity. I had always avoided the topic and planned to keep it that way. Honey wasn't stupid though; She read the signs. Whenever my apparel was talked about, my mood would seem to subconsciously shift. Innocent discussions turned into awkward conversations. She had eventually linked the suits to my family, and whenever one of those topics was brought up, she knew better than to try to laugh it off. I've always been able to conceal my true thoughts and emotions somewhat, but Honey was practically a mind-reader. It pissed me off. It made me feel vulnerable. But then again, Honey was someone who I could trust.

Guilt was the first thing I felt. I sometimes seem to forget that I'm not the only one with a troubled past. Every predator has a story. Everyone remembers the day they got their collars, the day when they saw their parents first get shocked, when they themselves first got shocked. Everyone has lost somebody or something that had once mattered, that still matters to them. Honey had lost mammals too, and I feel selfish that I'm not able to talk about it as easily.

I thought about telling her about my past, I thought about telling everything…

And then someone in bar yelled.

"Turn it up! Turn the TV up!"

The bartender scrambled to get to the remote, and turned the volume up. The news anchor held a small stack of papers in her paws. Nothing but static came out of the old speakers. The distorted image of the fuzzy TV made it difficult to see clearly, but the scrolling words on the bottom were large and easy to read.

" _Predator Savagery. Are we at risk?"_

The bartender adjusted the antenna, temporarily losing the signal completely. The bar's three other occupants were at the counter now, all trying to see what the fuss was about. The jaguar tilted the antenna the other direction and the image of the elk came into focus. Someone turned the music off. His voice started to become clear.

 _"Isolated reports are starting to come in now of predator attacks on prey here in Zootopia. Now, I have here with me Zoologist, Dr. Ryan Kurk, and Zootopia Chief of Police, Bill Wratton."_

The bull and the squirrel both nodded upon hearing their names. The squirrel sat on a small chair on the desk while the large police chief towered over him, even while sitting down.

"Now, Mr. Wratton, I would like to first ask you, when did these mailings start to occur?"

I winced at the word, 'mauling'. Predator attacks are a common occurrence, but _maulings?_

"Well, Mr. Baldwin, we got some reports earlier last week about these uh… individual ' _savage attacks.'_ I had my detectives look into it, and they found at least four of these uh… _maulings_ that you speak of. We've also been able to find five other cases where preds acted savagely, but were detained by our police officers before they could attack anyone."

"So that's _nine_ incidents of public endangerment. Mr. Kurk, what's causing these predators to attack our citizens?"

"You see Erin, predators are wired a bit differently than we are. They have the natural instinct to kill, a trait only shared by carnivorous species. Their instincts have been subdued and monitored throughout the past few centuries, but something is reverting years of evolution, and resetting predators to their natural, feral state. We have our best team of experts on the case, and we aim to identify the source of the animalistic activity to ensure the safety of our citizens."

I heard Honey make a noise. She sat there with her mouth gaped, her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Very well put, Mr. Kurk. Now Chief Officer, what would you advise prey to do until we can find the cause of these _brutal_ attacks?"

"Well… I would advise prey to keep an eye out for predators. The few cases we've been looking into suggest that there might be more in the future. How much is not for certain, but… Uh…. for now, we can only wait and see if anything comes up."

"Alright, now. We have been receiving disturbing images from these attacks and Mr. Kurk, what could you tell us…"

The screen faded from the mammals and the first photo displayed on the screen. For a few long seconds, the image burned its way into my eyes. I heard one of the bears from behind curse under his breath. The bartender yelped and looked away immediately, shielding her eyes from the light of the TV screen. Disturbing wasn't the right word, the image was traumatizing.

A dismembered sheep laid on the ground in a thick puddle of blood. She seemed to be somewhat young, but it was hard to tell. The body was barely recognizable. Her wool was soaked in crimson red. Claw marks dug into her exposed skin. Her neck was completely obliterated, and her head was practically separated from her mauled body.

Mauled. She was _mauled._ I looked away toward Honey. Her face was stricken with terror and anger. The light coming from the TV screen faded to black momentarily before shining red hues onto the walls of the pub. The second photo was shown.

 _"Fucking… Oh my…"_

The serval was nearly hyperventilating now. Honey had to cover her eyes this time. The second photo was worse than the first. One of the grizzly bears shouted.

 _"Turn that shit off!"_

I continued to look at Honey. I tried my best not to turn back toward the screen. The images of the sheep flashed in my head. The jaguar made another shriek and fumbled for the remote.

" _OH MY GOD—"_

The light from the screen had vanished, the fuzzy voices had been silenced. The room was completely quiet. Honey still had her eyes covered. The door slammed open as the serval quickly left the bar, leaving his paperwork behind. The five of us sat in a thick silence, struggling to figure out what to do next.


	6. Savage

**Hello again, readers! It is I, at it again with yet another long update.**

 **I want to tell you guys something. The past 6 chapters were written to serve one purpose. To introduce the story. I have been rushing. Rushing through writing, rushing through uploading, rushing through pretty much everything. 20k words in under two weeks… That's a lot, especially for me.**

 **This is the final chapter of this story's "introduction." I have a lot of plans for this fic, and trust me, we're only just getting started. I am going to spend more time with this, and more importantly, I am going to enjoy it a lot more!**

 **But anyways, like many of you, I am on vacation! I might have a difficult time getting the next few installments uploaded since I'm away from my beautiful desktop computer… (That's why there are dashed lines instead of actual horizontal lines.)... Oh well.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I want to thank everyone who has followed, and everyone who has taken the time to review. It honestly means so much!**

* * *

"Yo you gotta stop watching that shit man."

Finnick slammed the hood of the car down. The smells of gasoline penetrated my nose. The hot humidity of the rainforest could be felt inside the vehicle. It was only March, but it was already scorching hot.

"I'm telling ya, all that wack shit is bad for your health."

He walked around the side of the car and hopped into the driver's seat. His voice became louder as he approached. The door slammed shut behind him, trapping the sounds inside the vehicle.

"All that bullshit propaganda. I swear the media these days."

He scoffed as he started the old truck. The aging engine coughed and sputtered. Predators rarely owned cars, much less knew how to drive them. We usually took the subways or walked. Neither Honey nor I could drive.

"Where we going?"

I leaned over to grab the crumbled paper from my back pocket. Koslov had paged me Tuesday night about today's job. Finnick and I were to deliver a shipment of ammunition to the Canal Districts. I gladly accepted the offer. I needed to get my mind off of what was happening throughout the city. The unwanted images of that sheep still lingered in my thoughts.

"229 Tujunga Way."

The car jolted forward as Finnick stepped on the gas pedal. I bounced around in my seat, grabbing the ceiling to stop myself from smashing my head against the glovebox.

" _Fuck dude—_ don't kill us!"

We pulled out of the warehouse and onto the gravel road. Finnick chuckled.

" _What— come on… I'm a pro at this!"_

"Yah… Just like you're a pro at reaching the top shelf—"

The car braked suddenly. I flung my arms out, but it was too late. My body smacked into the console. Finnick's signature laugh could be heard next to me.

" _HEHEHE… Oh— you're too easy to mess with, you know that?"_

"Ughhh…"

I sat back, crossing my arms and glancing out the window. The car radio hummed with static. Droplets of synthetic rain water began to splatter on the windshield. The sun's rays shone through a break in the clouds. The Jungle Bureau was drenched in the thickness of the late afternoon air, intensifying the heat with waves of humidity. Finnick rolled down the windows to combat the uncomfortable dampness. From what I could tell, the truck's air conditioning had broken long ago.

"Nick. Wipers."

 _"What?"_

"The lever. Next to the glove box."

I looked forward. A rather large lever stuck out from the dashboard. I pulled it down and the windshield wipers swiped the water off of the glass. I sighed, slowly returning my gaze to the jungle outside.

The thick canapé of the jungle towered over the small pickup truck. Sunlight bounced off of the lush, green foliage. The sky was mostly cloudy, but the sun managed to occasionally poke its way through holes and gaps. I felt the breeze of the rushing wind cool me off. I leaned my head against the side of the open window and closed my eyes.

 _"Nick! —Come on, I can barely see!"_

My head darted back toward the windshield. The wipers had stopped moving and the glass was covered in drops of water.

"What? I— I pulled the lever!"

"Well you need to keep pulling it, smart ass."

…

…

…

 _"What?"_

I pushed the lever back up, and the windshield wipers swiped across the glass and rested in their original position. I pulled it back down, and they again flipped back across the windshield. They weren't automatic.

"Oh you gotta be fuckig kidding me."

Finnick couldn't help but snicker. Most cars had automatic wipers, but not this one. Finnick's truck was a dinosaur.

" _The fuck did you get this car anyway? —The dump?"_

"Nah… I stole it."

My eyes shot open. I looked over to Finnick, my paw still moving the wipers.

" _Are you… Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"What?"

I scoffed.

" _Out of all of the cars in the city, you pick this one to steal? —This one!?"_

"What? —It's a nice car!"

"— _It's a goddamn dumpster on wheels!"_

"Oh shut up…"

I smirked and looked back ahead. The vehicle continued to cough and sputter. The rust bucket was on its last miles.

"Besides… If the fuzz catch me in a nice car, they gonna get suspicious."

"Yah, okay…"

I sat there flipping the lever up and down as we sped down the road. The sun was smothered out by a large raincloud. The rain seemed to get only heavier, making my job all the more annoying.

The radio still hummed with static. I used my free paw to turn the dial, trying to find a station.

"Yah, good luck with that, Wilde."

I ignored his sass and continued to twist the knob. The pitch of the humming changed, and what sounded like a voice started to crackle through the stereo.

"Twenty fou— … past couple of…. Killed or injur—... President is calling for a—..."

Finnick swatted at my paw and turned the knob all the way down. The radio returned to a fuzzy murmur. The white noise was muffled by the drumroll of raindrops striking against the metal roof. I was conflicted. I hated watching the news, but lately, I've been finding myself flipping through the channels, trying to figure out if the number had risen; It did every time. As of Thursday, 59 predators had turned savage, and at least 18 were killed in attacks. I continued to pull the lever up and down.

I looked back out the window. The ginormous trees of the Jungle Bureau towered over us like skyscrapers. We traveled along a skinny road that snaked in between the large trunks. Tunnels dug their way into cliff sides and bridges spanned over canyons. We passed by several small settlements built into trees. We sped through the open roadway; it was less busy than normal. It was nearly the morning rush hour, yet the highways of Zootopia were free of congestion. Finnick started to reach into his pocket and motioned toward me.

"Get your card out."

We approached the large suspension bridge. Checkpoints were always set up along district borders. Predators were required to stop by the gate and show their ID's and registration forms. Like I said, Predators rarely owned cars, and auto theft was a common occurrence.

"Registration's in the glovebox."

I continued to flip the lever up and down as I reached into the compartment. The glove box was filled with ketchup packets and used napkins. I dug for the wrinkled papers that were stuffed into the back. I could see the railing of the bridge out of the corner of my eye. I felt the car lurch as Finnick slammed on the brakes.

 _"The fuck is this..?"_

I looked up. The checkpoint was littered with armed guards and police officers. It was the National Guard. Each of them held high caliber machine guns. The building seemed to have been transformed into some kind of army base. A small line of cars awaited their turn to pass, each of them being searched through by armed officials. Checkpoints were usually guarded by officers, but this was new. Traveling into different districts and bureaus had always been a simple process. As long as we had our IDs and registrations with us, predators could easily get by. The officer would usually ask a few questions, like where we were going or what we were doing. When on a job, lies would usually be told and the officer wouldn't question us further. The guards never quite cared, but now, everything we were doing had suddenly become their top priority.

Finnick began to back up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us the hell out of here."

I almost forgot that we had a large shipment of ammunition in the enclosed tail bed of the truck. Finnick looked out through his open window as he backed out of the road. We were only a few car-lengths from the edge of the bridge. I closed the glovebox and smoothened the papers out on my knee. The rainfall had decreased significantly, allowing me to take longer breaks between lever pulls. Finnick turned the car to the left as we pulled onto the road that snaked alongside the river. We needed a plan. I turned toward Finnick.

"Well… What now?"

He wore his usual, angered face. It was always difficult to identify his mood based on his facial expressions. He had the same face for almost every emotion he felt. Finnick was a hard book to read.

"I'll think of something."

We continued down the road. The rain had stopped completely. The sun once again shone its bright rays through the thick tree line. The pavement was glazed with the thin layer of fresh rainwater. The thick humidity filled the air with steamy moisture. We approached a small town built into the cliff side overlooking the river.

"Nick, how much money do you have?"

I reached down for my wallet. I knew I didn't have that much on me. Working for the Koroli involves getting into sketchy situations, and I've been mugged more than enough times to realize that carrying a lot isn't the best idea. I opened my wallet; A ten, a five, and three ones.

"$18."

"Ughh."

The car slowed down as we began to stop at a stoplight. Something was off. The town was ghostly quiet. Shops and restaurants lined the vacant streets. Makeshift signs were posted along doorframes and windowsills.

 _NO PREDS_.

The whole place was on edge. The few prey that were outside anxiously hurried down the sidewalks. Shopkeepers tended to their stores, keeping an extensive eye out on shoppers. The whole town seemed to run at an awkward pace. The engine of the old truck sputtered loudly, scaring pedestrians crossing the street. Finnick chuckled at the peculiar sight.

"Over 800,000 predators in this city… a couple go crazy, everyone loses their shit."

I thought about the savage attacks. He was right. Out of the sheer amount of predators in Zootopia, not that many had actually become feral. However, word spreads quickly, and the media is quick. News channels raced one another to be the first to report on a new attack. Images and videos are taken by civilians and appear on TV's almost instantly. Smaller, less significant news stories are completely ignored. Newspapers, magazines, TV commercials; every type of media outlet has been overflowing with new developments of the attacks. Nearly 60 predators have turned savage, but because of the media, that number felt much higher.

We crept along the empty street. We needed someway to get to the Canal District. Finnick pulled over next to a small fruit market. The coughing and rattling was cut-off as he shut off the engine.

We sat there in silence. Large drops of water splattered against the windshield. Raindrops dripped off of leaves and branches due to the recent rainfall. I glanced over toward the empty market. Fruits and vegetables of all shapes and sizes were piled into wooden crates. A cougar sat at the front desk smoking a cigar. He was angrily typing with an old typewriter, most likely aggravated by the sudden lack of business. The events of the past week had driven customers out of predator-owned business. Koslov was ranting about it when I had stopped by this morning. Koslov's Palace had seen a significant drop in revenue after the attacks started. The wails of a police siren grew louder as a cop car flew by us. The vehicle sped over the hill, it's sirens now fading.

"Eighteen bucks, huh?"

I turned back toward Finnick. He was observing the market. His eyes darted from stand to stand, looking at each individual selection of produce.

"Let's see what that can get us…"

Finnick opened the door and hopped out. I grabbed my wallet and followed suit, climbing out of the passenger seat. The heat beat down on me the instant I got out of the truck. The humidity only amplified the uncomfortable temperature. Stands of fruit and vegetables were cooled down by large industrial-sized fans. Bamboo huts protected from the fruit from the sun's rays. Finnick was already at the front desk.

"Yo— I need a truck-load of the cheapest stuff you got."

The cougar looked up and smirked. Finnick's request was definitely an odd one. He observed the two of us; a fennec fox in a stained T-shirt and a red fox in a suit. The cougar crossed his arms.

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

Finnick snarled back.

"I don't think it's your business."

The cougar only grinned again. He has probably had a slow day, and our sudden request appeared to amuse him. He looked back down and continued typing.

"Fuck it— The city's going to shit anyways… Potatoes are 50¢ a pound… Knock yourselves out."

I put down the money I had, and we walked toward the potato stand. There was a large bin full of them near the back. We began to weigh the potatoes. After realizing how long it would take to weigh each and every vegetable, we decided that four of them were equivalent to one pound. We ended up buying almost all of the cougar's inventory. We carried the bags of vegetables back and made a pile by the truck. 144 potatoes in all.

"Alright."

Finnick opened the trunk and hopped back down. The ammo was concealed by a thick blue tarp.

"Let's just… _I don't know—_ throw them in."

" _Throw them in?_ —Finnick, are you sure about that?"

"What?"

I smirked, glancing up towards the open tailgate.

"I mean… Those potatoes are pretty big… I don't know if you'll be able to— _OUFFH"_

I lurched back as my stomach was struck by a flying vegetable. I watched the potato fall and bounce onto the ground. My abdomen stung with a dulled pain. I rubbed the area with both of my paws.

" _Okay… I stand corrected."_

"Hehe. Fuck you."

I took a deep breath, and after taking a few moments to recover, the two of us got to work.

We opened the bags and began tossing the potatoes into the back of the truck. I never imagined that I would be doing this when Koslov paged me Tuesday night, but jobs almost never go as planned anyways. The truck began to fill up with produce. Finnick would periodically climb up and inspect our progress. The large pile of potatoes slowly shrunk. I wasn't quite sure of what we were going to do with them after the job.

We threw the last of the vegetables into the truck. The pile created a layer of potatoes that buried the blue tarp below.

Satisfied, we got back into the truck and headed toward the bridge.

It was nearly noon, and the sun had climbed to its peak. The humidity had subsided only somewhat. Finnick rolled up the windows, trapping the moisture inside with us. Darker shades of grey began to present themselves as the clouds began to cover the sky.

The checkpoint was busier this time. Cars of different sizes were parked alongside the other end of the bridge. We slowly approached the line to the right. I again got my ID out and unfolded the registration. Finnick turned off the engine. The sky was darkened by the cloud cover, but not a drop fell from the sky. The weather in the Rainforest Bureau was unpredictable. Synthetic rainwater would spray out of tree tops at random. Outsiders despised the district's weather patterns, but the locals have embraced it. It was just like home to them.

A goat made his way toward the truck. He wore a navy blue jumpsuit equipped with an array of different tools and weapons. An assault rifle was strapped around his shoulders and hung from his back. He had heavy shades on and was chewing something. When he got to the car, Finnick unrolled the window.

"ID's and registration."

I handed Finnick my ID and the registration forms. The officer snatched it from his paws. His police radio started to go off. New reports of attacks were beginning to rise. He glanced at the cards and then back at us.

"Any reason why you're traveling today?"

Finnick responded with an innocent, country accent.

"We're just deliverin' some 'taters out to our friends at the docks."

I wasn't quite sure why Finnick found it necessary to speak with an accent. For certain jobs it was required to look and act a certain part, even if that involves using a fake accent. Finnick, however, was terrible at impressions…

Luckily, the officer didn't seem to care.

"Anything in the vehicle I should know about?"

"No, sir."

"...Any drugs? Any weapons?"

"No, sir."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No— no, sir."

The goat's radio was blowing up with calls and reports of savage animals. Another police officer passed by the passenger side of the car. The yak wore a similar uniform, but was only equipped with a pistol. He peered through the windows of the back seat and walked around to the back of the truck. The goat smiled, he seemed to enjoy his job interrogating preds.

"You know, we saw you guys turn around earlier before crossing the bridge. Could you uh… maybe tell me what that was all about?"

The stench. The awful, familiar stench. I haven't smelled it until just now. It was the goat. He had chewing tobacco in his mouth. Finnick raised his arm and pointed back at me with his thumb.

"Bucko here forgot his ID card."

The officer glanced past him and at me. He wore glasses, but his eyes still bore their ways into mine. The air had thickened, and my heart rate was increasing. The smell of chewing tobacco seemed to fill up my nostrils. It was difficult to breathe. The car felt like it was on fire. The humidity only worsened the discomfort. I began to sweat; I felt increasingly anxious. The silence was broken by sounds of the yak opening the tailgate.

"Nothing but potatoes, sir."

Without breaking eye contact with me, the goat smirked. The radio on his shoulder continued to buzz with activity. He tossed the registration forms and our ID cards back through the window.

"How about we let our little potato farmers go on their merry way."

The goat signaled for the gate to open. The large, orange bar raised up, giving us clearance to drive through. Finnick smiled and nodded to the goat awkwardly before starting the engine and driving away.

* * *

The docks were huge. Large cargo ships were parked in different alcoves. Bamboo structures were built adjacent to the water with bridges protruding onto the ship's decks.

Workers hurriedly moved and stacked shipping containers onto the boats with large cranes. The mammals were working at an unusually fast pace. It seemed that every prey-citizen in Zootopia was paranoid about the savage attacks. I looked at the directions again and flipped the paper over. The dock number and a password were scribbled in the back.

"Dock 19."

Finnick nodded and began to drive along the docks. Large, numbered signs were displayed at the entrance of each pier. The numbers began to go up as we passed by the bustling worksites. Large trucks towed their way down the industrial-sized road. Their tires were bigger than the size of our car.

As we traveled farther north, the commotion seemed to thin out. By the time we got to dock 15, the busyness had completely stopped. Only a few workers were stationed, mopping the floors of the bamboo structures.

We slowed down as we got to dock 19. A small cargo ship sat idly in the water. Predators took crates and boxes from unmarked trucks and loaded them onto the main deck. Wooden planks served as bridges to get onto the boat. The discrete setup was guarded by a group of black bears at the front entrance. A sophisticated set up was difficult to pull off, but with the city as it is, getting away with crime appeared to be a bit easier. The gang seemed to be taking advantage of the sudden opportunity.

We pulled into the main entry gate. A black bear walked toward the driver side window. I gave Finnick the directions with the code on it. He unrolled the window.

"You got a password?"

The bear's voice was fairly high pitched for a mammal of his size. Finnick glanced down and read off the paper.

"Amor de… sangre."

The bear grudged at Finnick's poor pronunciation. He looked back at the ship toward a bobcat who was arguing with a coyote. The bobcat smoked a cigarette and waved a clipboard around, clearly aggravated by the canine. He wore a thick, golden necklace and had a revolver holstered to his belt.

"¡Tomás, El Koroli están aquí con tu envío!"

The bobcat looked up and shoved the clipboard into the coyote's chest. He motioned for us to drive forward. The car jolted forward as Finnick put it in drive.

The bobcat gave a few final orders to the angry coyote before strutting toward the car.

The brakes squeaked loudly as Finnick parked in the middle of the lot.

"You guys are over 45 minutes late!"

The bobcat spoke with a broken accent. He put one of his paws to his hips and smoked with his other, eying us down.

"Checkpoints are stacked now. Them pigs are everywhere, man."

Finnick spoke with his deep, natural voice. The bobcat simply stared us down. After taking another smoke, he sighed and threw the cigarette down.

"Fuck it! —Better late than never!"

He looked down as he signaled for his colleagues to start unloading the car. The bobcat leaned up against Finnick's open window. His breath smelt of salt and smoke.

"Look, I am very, _very_ stressed out. These fucking swines are making things 20x harder for all of us."

The bobcat wiped his eyes with his paw and spat on the ground in disgust. Koslov has been a mess since last weekend. I could tell that the sudden reinforcements of the National Guard were affecting all of the gang leaders in the area. The excessive presence of police officers made it nearly impossible to carry out jobs normally. I heard the back of the truck open up. The coyotes were confused by what they saw.

"Qué chingados?"

The bobcat glanced back at them. Finnick was quick to respond.

"Ammo's underneath the potatoes."

The bobcat looked back toward Finnick, slightly confused about the bed full of potatoes behind us. However, he quickly dismissed it and looked back up at the coyotes.

"Por debajo de… las papas."

The two of them began to dig through the potatoes. I heard a yell from the boat. I looked forward toward the ship. Predators were finishing up with the boxes in the trucks. Most of them were in a group next to the wooden planks. They chatted amongst themselves in a circle, smoking cigars and passing around a bottle of liquor. I heard another group of police cars speed by across the river. A news helicopter pursued them. The city was starting to buzz with an uncomfortably high amount of police activity.

The coyotes pulled back the tarp and lifted out the boxes of ammunition. Satisfied with the delivery, the bobcat smirked and looked back down into the truck.

"I thank you guys for your services. Tell my friend Koslov that—"

A loud scream came from the group of predators near the ship. We all looked back toward the commotion. The circle of mammals had been broken up as they all began to stumble back in shock. I couldn't see what they were yelling about.

"¡Alguien lo detenga!"

"¡Obtené la pistola!"

"Holy shit!"

The crowd dispersed, and I could see him. One of the coyotes was on all-fours. He stood their growling and aggressively striking at other workers. Foam streamed from the predator's mouth, and his eyes were bloodshot. He had turned savage. Finnick sat there with his mouth gaped. I could hear the bobcat swearing foreign cuss words under his breath. The coyotes next to us stood there dumbfounded, dropping the boxes of ammunition onto the ground.

One of the workers threw the empty bottle of liquor at the feral coyote. The bottle shattered as it connected with the coyote's neck. The wild animal turned back and locked on to the one who threw it. The worker began to stumble backwards as the coyote began to dart towards him, towards us. The yelling and screaming only got louder.

"¡CORRA, JORGÉ! CORRA!"

The mountain lion whipped his body around and dug his feet into the gravel. They were racing straight toward us. I could see the mountain lion's face; he was utterly horrified. He sprinted as fast as he could, but the feral beast was faster. The coyote lunged forward, digging his claws into the mountain lion's shoulders. They both slammed down onto the gravel. The mountain lion screamed in horror as the coyote sank its teeth into his neck.

 _ ***BANG**_

The coyote's body slumped over as gravity began to drag it down. The panicked mountain lion shoved the body off of his back and began to shuffle away. Blood was oozing out of his neck. His clothes were torn at the deep lacerations on each shoulder. His face was badly scratched after face-planting into the gravel. He crawled away from the animal and collapsed, gasping for air.

The terrorized gang members slowly began to walk toward the body. It was about twenty feet away from the truck.

I looked to the left. The bobcat was still pointing the gun at the unresponsive body. He was just as shocked as everyone else. Finnick sat there with both paws on the wheel, completely at a loss for words. I didn't realize how much I was shaking until I began to rub my eyes. Half of the predators went to aid the horrified mountain lion, the other half just stood there, looking down at the coyote's immobile corpse.

 _"Don't get too close to it."_

The bobcat began to put away his pistol. His voice was strained and shaky.

"You might… catch whatever he had."

The workers only nodded, creating a semicircle around the dead animal.

I don't think that it was the sight of the feral coyote that got to me. It wasn't the sight of the mountain lion's horrified face or his agonizing screams that scared me. No, what truly horrified me was the fact that almost anyone could become feral at anytime. That coyote could have been Finnick, It could have been Honey, it could have been me.

And eventually, it probably will.

We sat in silence. Without a word, Finnick backed out of the gravel lot and turned back onto the road. The crowd of predators stood around the gruesome scene. Some of them began to run for help. We passed by the busier docks. Workers were hurriedly getting into cars and were starting to make their way home. They had been let off early.

The situation, the atmosphere of the city; I've felt it before. Hurricanes have passed by Zootopia only three times in the past decade. Last fall, one was expected to hit a few days before Thanksgiving. The week leading up to the storm's landfall was nerve racking. That eerie, dreadful feeling, that impending sense of doom. Everyone knew that something was coming. We didn't know how bad it would be, but it was something that all of us feared greatly.

That feeling, that sense of dread; it was here now.

The ride home was silent. The sky was a shade of pale grey. Finnick sat there looking straight ahead, not saying a word. Neither of us dared to turn on the radio.

But we didn't need to.

Police sirens rang out through the streets. Cars sped down motorways as mammals tried to get home as soon as possible. Helicopters circled the skies like scavenging birds. Distant gunshots echoed throughout the jungle. Part of me wanted to turn on the radio. Part of me wanted to see what the number had risen to, but I held back.

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

The checkpoints we passed let us through without searching, without interrogating. The towns we passed were completely vacant. Shops were closed, and store windows were boarded up. The city was on lockdown. The city was falling apart.

Finnick dropped me off at the Happytown district border. The officers let me in without having me show them my ID. It was roughly a four mile walk to my house.

The town was a scene of complete and utter chaos.

Helicopters flew above to film the mayhem in the streets below. Predators rioted and protested in the district's main avenue. If predators weren't fighting with each other, then they were trying to break up the altercations that nearly filled up the streets. Families watched from closed windows at the chaotic mess on the street. Roadways were blocked by large groups of rioters. A nearby convenient store had its display windows shattered. Predators ran out with anything they could find, TVs, toilet paper, shoes that didn't fit; anything. The streets were littered with paper and random trash. Mammals seemed to riot for the pure purpose of rioting. The police did not make any attempt at stopping the violence.

 _Things are getting worse._

The otter's voice ran throughout my head. The sirens and the yelling had been drowned out. It was just his voice. His face. His words.

 _Things are getting worse… Much worse._

He was right. He was completely right. I never imagined that it would come to this. Predators were rioting out of fear; the fear of what would become of us.

The fear of going savage.

I reached the Grotto. The once peaceful sanctuary was now filled with panicked predators storing away their stolen goods. Still, compared to the rest of Happytown, the Grotto was rather calm. I walked through the overgrown streets. The whole place seemed different. The color of the graffiti was desaturated by the pale light of the grey sky. It had gotten cold now, and the clouds began to fill up the heavens with darkness.

I walked through the front door. Honey didn't greet me. She was focussed purely on the TV. The videos, the images, the reports; all of it was overwhelming.

It made sense. My questions were answered. The reasons for the panic, the reasons for the riots. It was the media, the news channels. It was what they were showing; it was what they were telling us. I sat down next to her on the couch. My biggest fears had been realized.

The number had risen, much higher than I would have ever thought.

* * *

 **Review and stay cool!**

 **(P.S. I have a B in Spanish. I apologize if I made any mistakes. I will probs be able to fix them in the future.)**


	7. Bill 10-67B

**THE ZOOTOPIAN SAFETY APPEAL**

 _ **Bill 10-67B**_

 _March 13th, 764 P.A._

Synopsis

 _The Zootopian Safety Appeal_ will enforce new laws and regulations to ensure the safety of Zootopian residents. Due to the most recent spike in predatory attacks, the Supreme Seven and the President have found it necessary to take action. These laws are mandatory yet subject to change. Starting on Monday, March 14th, these new laws will take effect in all four bureaus of the Capital.

* * *

 **ARTICLE ONE - Predatory Confinement Zones**

 _Article One_ will enforce the quarantining of Predators throughout different districts in Zootopia. In order to ensure the safety of all Zootopian citizens, Prey must be separated from potentially dangerous Predators who pose a threat to the public's well being.

Predators who do not currently live in Confinement Zones will have 24 hours to move out of their current residence. Prey who currently live in quarantine zones will be asked to evacuate as soon as possible. The National Guard will direct predators to the nearest Confinement Zone.

There will be 37 Confinement Zones to accommodate for the 807,025 Predators that currently live within city limits.

 **Savannah Bureau** **(15)**

Dantville

Dixon Park

East Shrewlitt

Edgewater City

Grymes Hill

Gull Lake

Hamford Hill

Happytown

Kilmore Street

Little Venehty

Metrotown

Newport District

Pigney City

Woodmere

West Lockhart

 **Rainforest Bureau** **(7)**

Babama Island

Belmarsh

Jabonga

Kango City

Kapok Island

Palma Bluffs

San Bennito

 **Tundra Bureau** **(10)**

The Village of Alpine

Berkachet City

Davik Island

Naughtweller

Oslob

Osnaburgh

Ravensbrok

Triblanka

Westbork

Woodberry

 **Sahara Bureau** **(5)**

Luxor District

Sibah District

Tarzibu

Vorinoy Canyon

Yas Island

Predatory Confinement Zones will be heavily guarded by armed officials and the National Guard. Predators that leave Confinement Zones without authorized permission will be punished to the full extent of the law.

* * *

 **ARTICLE TWO - Predatory Classes**

Under _Article Two,_ predators will be divided up into three individual classes. Mammals will be separated based on:

 **1.** Physical characteristics and natural prey.

 **2.** Crime statistics according to the most recent ZVS. _(Zootopia Victimization Survey)_

Species are organized by Family and Genus. If a specific species is not listed, then refer to its most related genus. _Example: Bengal Tiger = Tiger (Panthera Tigris)_

If an mammal does not have a specified genus next to or above its name, than either **1.** An mammal of the same genus is put into a separate division. **Or 2.** The specific mammal does not have enough related species to be classified according to genus.

 _ **Division 1**_

 **Of the Felidae Family:**

 _Panthera Genus_

\- Jaguar (P. Onca)

\- Leopard (P. Pardus)

\- Snow Leopard (P. Uncia)

\- Lion (P. Leo)

\- Tiger (P. Tigris)

 _Felidae Genus_

\- Cheetah (F. Acinonyx)

\- Cougar (F. Puma)

 **Of the Ursidae Family:**

 _Ursus Genus_

\- American Black Bear (U. Americanus)

\- Brown Bear (U. Arctos)

\- Polar Bear (U. Maritimus)

\- Asian Black Bear (U. Thibetanus)

 **Of the Canidae Family:**

 _Canis Genus_

\- Grey Wolf (C. Lupus)

\- Red Wolf

\- African Golden Wolf

\- Ethiopian Wolf

 _Vulpes & Urocyon Genera_

\- Foxes of all kinds

 **Of the Mustelidae Family:**

\- Wolverine

\- Weasel

 **Of the Hyaenidae Family:**

\- Hyena

 **Of the Procyonidae Family:**

\- Raccoon (Procyonina Subtribe)

 _ **Division 2**_

 **Of the Felidae Family:**

\- Bobcat (Lynx)

 **Of the Canidae Family:**

 _Canis Genus_

\- Dhole

\- Golden Jackal

\- Side-Striped Jackal

\- Black-Backed Jackal

 _Unspecified dogs and foxes whose Genera include:_

(Lycaon, Atelocynus, Cerdocyon, Lycalopex, Chrysocyon, Speothos, Otocyon, and Nyctereutes)

 **Of the Mustelidae Family:**

\- Badger (Melinae, Mellivorinae, and Taxideinae Subfamilies)

\- Ferret / Polecat

 **Of the Herpistidae Family:**

\- Mongoose (Herpestes)

 **The Entire Mephitidae Family**

(Skunks and Stink Badgers)

 _ **Division 3**_

 **Of the Felidae Family:**

\- Native Jungle Cats

 _Genera include:_

(Leptailurus, Caracal, Catopuma, Felis, Pardofelis, Prionailurus, Leopardus, Profelis)

 **Of the Mustelidae Family:**

 _The following include all unspecified subspecies._

\- Mink

\- Otter

\- Marten

 **Of the Hyaenidae Family:**

\- Aardwolf

 **The Entire Viverridae Family**

(Civets and Genets)

 **The entire Procyonidae Family excluding the Procyonina Subtribe.**

(Ringtails and Olingos)

* * *

 **ARTICLE THREE - Collar Enforcement**

Section 1

Under _Article Three_ , Predators will be required to wear locked collars at all times. Collars may only be removed by armed officials under certain circumstances. These new, revolutionized collars will have advanced tracking systems, voice monitorization, and a new waterproof membrane. Locked collars will be distributed within the days following Bill 10-67B's approval.

Section 2

 _Article 3_ also permits the distribution of shock-remotes to the public. Zootopians will be allowed to own remote devices in order to protect themselves from possible predatory attacks. Citizens will be able to obtain shock-remotes at post offices, civic centers, and city hall. Distribution may also be allowed outside of city limits.

* * *

 **ARTICLE FOUR - Additional Regulations**

Section 1

 _Article Four_ permits the use of additional enforcement to specific Confinement Zones if needed. The Head Confinement Officer will hold power over a zone, and will hold the power to direct on-duty officers and assign them to specific tasks.

The HCO will have power to control:

\- Laws subject to all Zone inhabitants

\- Laws subject to certain division members

\- Curfews

\- Distribution of Food Stamps

\- Predchecks

In the event that a crime that is committed against an officer or guard, the Head Confinement Officer will have the authority to **1.** Punish the convict as needed, or **2.** Send the convict to the jurisdiction of city authorities for prosecution.

Section 2

Predators will be allowed to barter and own businesses within Zone borders under the following conditions:

\- The Business is certified by the HCO or someone with the granted authority to do so.

\- Periodical inspections are held by the HCO or by authorized officials.

\- All imports and exports will be meticulously searched through and verified by authorized officials.

Section 3

 **General guidelines of rules and regulations include:**

\- Predators are not permitted to leave Confinement Zones unless given permission by the HCO.

\- Predators are not permitted to own firearms of any class. All weapons will be confiscated within Zone boundaries.

\- Predators will be required to wear locked-collars at all times unless under the supervision of armed officers or certified doctors.

\- Predators will be required to obey all laws set by the Head Confinement Officer of the Confinement Zone. (Whether it be specifically made for the predator's division, or for all inhabitants of the Zone.)

\- Predators will be required to follow any additional laws that are made in the future by the Supreme Seven or by the President.

* * *

 _This law has been passed and approved by:_

 _ **The Supreme Seven**_

X

x

X

x

x

X

X

 _ **The President**_

 _Dennis J. Bellwether_


	8. Tyler Gunsdon

**Wow! This story has gotten pretty popular! Thanks to everyone who has hopped on board! You guys are in for one hell of a ride!**

 **Anyways, I was thinking about doing a QnA for this story in celebration of 100 followers! … Idk of people even read the text up here, but I thought it would be cool if I did one for this story! I'd love to keep in touch you guys, so ask anything about the story (or about me) in the review section! I'll answer all of them in one of the next chapters! Until then, enjoy my longest chapter yet!**

 **Thanks again to my all new Followers!**

* * *

 _Thursday, March 10th. 11:14 PM_

They ran and replayed in a constant and continuous loop. The images and videos dug their way into my head and burned themselves onto the inside of skull. I was paralyzed, completely unable to move. Fear was something that mammals felt everyday. I had gotten into grim situations in the past, but this was different. This was completely different. Whatever was causing the predators to go savage, however it was spreading, it was utterly unpredictable. It was uncontrollable. The number continued to rise.

4,928 predators had gone savage within the past twelve hours.

Honey had gotten up and undrapped the curtain beneath the sink. Not a single word was spoken since I had gotten home. I looked outside, the streets had calmed down. The sun seemed to change the atmosphere completely. In the daylight, there was panic; there were riots and protests.

But in the dark, there was only dread.

My body twitched as the trapdoor slammed shut. Honey had gotten into her moods less often, and I had a feeling that she wasn't trying to unveil any conspiracies tonight.

My attention was again sucked in by the small television set that sat across the room. The monotone voices of the news anchors buzzed through the weak speakers. The same scenes replayed over and over again. The main boulevards of Downtown Zootopia were flooded with protesters, all of which were prey. Signs and banners stuck out like sail boats bobbing above the mass sea of chaos. What they wanted was clear to see. The chants, the signs, everything screamed out the same daunting message.

They wanted predators out of Zootopia.

Prey and predators shared very few similarities. An invisible barrier had kept the two sides from being equal for centuries. The barrier was the reason why predators have to wear shock collars. The barrier was the reason why prey treated predators with such hatred. The barrier was the reason for the violence and the vulgarity. The barrier was the reason why the world is the way it is.

But that barrier, on rare occasions, also showed one of the few similarities between us natural enemies. The barrier was not an unwritten rule. It was not an interpreted law or executive order. It was an emotion, a natural reaction that had been embedded into our rigid society. It was an emotion that was driven into our heads by television sets. It was an emotion that we felt everyday.

That emotion is fear, and tonight, everyone felt it, both predator and prey.

I leaned my head back and sighed. I let myself fully sink into the old couch. The individual sounds of the TV merged into one, continuous blob of white noise. Finnick was right, I watched the news too often.

An exaggerated squeak came from beneath the sink. I glanced over, trying to avert my attention away from the TV. A small, black box slid out from behind the curtain. Soon after, Honey's upper half emerged. I watched as she silently climbed out of the hole and shut the door. She stood up with the briefcase in her paws and walked toward the kitchen table behind the couch. Honey opened the box after setting it on the table. It was the box that she took with her to the firing range behind Finnick's bar. It was her gun.

She took out the pistol, and after loading it, placed it back down on the table. She simply stood there looking at it. I sat up a bit, looking over from behind the back of the couch. I felt the air around us become tense. I needed to speak.

"Hey… Honey?"

My voice was dry. I hadn't spoken since I was out with Finnick. It was the first words that I had spoken to her today. She continued to stare down at the table.

"Yah Nick?"

"What's… uh… with the gun?"

She looked back at me. She could sense my concern. Her strange demeanor had thrown me off guard.

Her eyes returned back to the pistol on the table. She was deep in thought. Wiping her paws against her face, she sighed heavily. Her posture became relaxed yet uneasy. She was trying to act like her normal, peppy self.

"Nick, I am losing my goddamn mind."

She began to chuckle. A forced smile revealed itself behind her cupped paws. The awkwardness was drowned out by Honey's chuckling, but it still lingered.

"God, what a day, huh?"

Her voice was strained and exhausted. Honey made her way back to the couch. I think both of us were losing it; today had been an especially long day.

She vaulted over the back end of the couch and crash-landed next to me. She swiftly scooped up the remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV off. Leaning back, she mimicked my position and sunk into the couch, staring up to the ceiling.

"What a day…"

We sat there looking up at the popcorn ceiling. My eyes shifted from one clump of dots to another, trying to make out any recognizable shapes. Outside, we had the clouds. Inside, we had the ceiling. I needed to distract myself.

Distant gunshots echoed from outside. Even though the world was going to shit, Honey and I just sat on the couch, like we always did. I could tell that she was trying to brighten up the mood a little. We both had the tendency to crack jokes during tense moments like these. If the world was getting sucked into a black hole, her last words would be some kind of joking insult, and mine would probably be some kind of horrible comeback. That was how it always seemed, but now, things were different.

I looked behind us. The loaded gun was still on the table.

"—No but seriously, what's with the gun?"

"It's so I can shoot your crazy-ass when you go all loco."

"Wow, that's fucked up…"

"Oh come on, Nick… The whole damn world's fucked up…"

We sat there, still staring up. I couldn't find any shapes in the popcorn ceiling, so I stopped trying. The idea of one of us going feral horrified me. She said it jokingly, but it was true. If one of us tried to attack the other…

"Look, if I go crazy…"

Her voice trailed off. I watched as reality crashed down on her like an avalanche. Honey's thoughts were parallel to mine. Her smile dropped, and she looked down to the floor. Not even her optimistic attitude could shake away the awful truth.

"...just— _you know_ …"

Her voice was soft and shaky. She couldn't find the bright side of the situation, so she stopped trying. The silence became painfully unsettling. I wanted to drown it out by turning on the TV, but that would make things worse. The number was rising still, and at this point, I didn't want to know what it had gotten to.

I stared back at the empty screen. The eerie atmosphere outside was accompanied by the unending ensemble of gunshots and sirens. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the chaos.

My thoughts traveled back in time, before any of this started happening. My thoughts traveled back to the firing range, where Honey would try to make me lose my focus by yelling out stupid jokes from the inside of the food truck. They traveled back to Finnick's bar, where we would eat and drink to our heart's content and stumble back through the Grotto, drunk as can be. My thoughts traveled back to Koslov's Palace where Koslov would tell me stories about his son, and I would pay full attention in fear that if I didn't, I would get fired. They traveled back to that one time when he was utterly drunk and paid me with someone else's money. My thoughts went back to that same job, whenever I met that otter and he mysteriously gave me his number…

…

…

…

 _Wait._

My mind jolted. A gear in my head was crammed into place. The floodgates were opened. Thoughts and memories of what he said filled up my head. His number. What he gave me. What he told me.

 _Call me when the time comes._

It all made sense, but at the same time, it didn't. I shot up off the couch. The time had come. His number, I still had it. I rushed back around the couch and past the kitchen table.

"What? Nick what are you doing?"

I was already halfway up the stairs.

"I need to make a phone call!"

* * *

 _Friday, March 11th. 12:13 AM_

The dim light of the street lamp illuminated the narrow back alley with a sharp, yellow glow. Shadows ran up the concrete walls and hid behind corners. The maze-like corridors of Happytown's neighborhoods zigzagged in unpredictable patterns. The ground was damp from the recent rainfall; It had been drizzling on-and-off since eight. A blanket of clouds covered the city in darkness. The sky was starless, and the moon refused to shine.

Tyler's house wasn't too far from mine. His apartment was near the rail yard on the west half of Happytown. The walk had taken me roughly twenty minutes, but it felt much longer. The National Guard was everywhere. Truckloads of armed officers paraded through the streets. Each convoy gave me piercing glares. They held their guns close, as if I could go savage at any moment. I did my best to ignore them.

The activity around me started to lessen. The shooting had slowed down in other districts. Sirens and gunshots began to taper out for the night as the protests subsided.

I looked back down at the paper; I was getting close. I kept the note he gave me close to my side, occasionally glancing at it to check his address. His apartment was built into a complex of small cells that stacked on top of eachother. Identical compartments were constructed on one another like building blocks. Small elevators were stationed in front of each column of apartments, giving mammals access to the higher levels.

 _803 Douglas Lane, #87_

His apartment was on the seventh level of the eighth column. I mentally counted as I passed by the open elevators…

…

…

…

 _80-89_

This was my ride up. The elevators reminded me of the lifts that window washers use to clean the sides of skyscrapers. The metal contraption had nothing but a lever to navigate. Right to go up, left to go down.

The rusty elevator squeaked and clanked as I began to ascend. I started to think. This otter knew something that I didn't. He accurately predicted that something was going to happen, but how? Millions of tiny questions began to grow in my head. I immediately wished the elevator could go faster.

I could hear the television set of an apartment I was passing by. The recognizable voices of the news anchors were muffled and distorted. I looked back over the rusty railing. The alley was dark and narrow. Lines of porch lights glinted in the foggy mist. The luminance of the light bulbs began to fade into blackness as the alley snaked along further into the distance. The ground below sunk down, resembling an endless abyss underneath the black fog. The dim lights illuminated the balconies, and nothing more.

 _#86_

I watched as the bottom of Tyler's balcony lowered down to my level. I pulled the lever back to the middle.

 _#87_

I stepped out onto the patio. The windows on either side of the front door were boarded up. His porch light flickered above the front door. The balcony was cluttered with old office supplies and compiled junk. I navigated toward the door.

This was it. Whatever was in store for me didn't matter now. My interest was peaked, my curiosity overflowing. I knocked on the front door.

I heard movement from within the room. Footsteps made their way along the floor and then, all was silent. I waited momentarily before a sequence of locks were unfastened. The otter was definitely keen on security. At once, he swung open the door, carrying a milk crate filled with papers.

"Ah! Mister Wilde, it's a pleasure."

He swiftly shoved the papers into my chest. I sunk back with the heavy load. The portly otter stepped out onto the patio and headed toward the elevator.

"Step inside, make yourself comfortable—"

He stopped in his tracks, whirling around to face me. He pointed his paw up into the air, speaking with a jocose tone.

"Actually no— Don't touch anything."

The otter looked mentally exhausted. He walked toward the right side of the patio and pressed a button next to the elevator. A loud buzz sounded, and the unmanned elevator began to descend back to ground level.

I cautiously stepped into his house. The single room was cluttered with magazines and news articles. Stacks of papers rose up to the ceiling. The apartment was cramped, yet tidy. Near the back of the room, a door led into a single bedroom, equally as crowded. Lamps were scattered throughout the apartment, filling up the room with uneven amounts of light. A TV buzzed with static on the left side of the room. On the right, an old typewriter sat on an oversized desk.

The otter returned and shut the door behind him. I watched as he fastened the locks and latches with flamboyant gestures. After a few singular seconds, he turned back around with his arms raised.

"Ah! —Thank you."

He firmly took the crate of papers from my grasp and staggered over to the desk.

"Would you like some coffee?"

He spoke over his shoulder as he plopped the papers down onto his desk. Although he seemed exhausted, the otter's tone had an energetic playfulness to it. He seemed almost excited about the recent events.

"Uh… Sure."

He rubbed his paws in satisfaction, spinning around and marching over to the single bedroom. I was again by myself in the strange space.

The mountains of papers towered over me. I have never seen anyone collect such an extensive amount of anything. The stacks were organized by topic. I glanced from one miscellaneous subject to another, walking over to the closest stack. Copies of laws and bills were printed out and organized by date. I glanced over at another stack. Reports of the city's water supply were assorted into a pile. I looked back up. A bookshelf leaned up in the corner of the room containing books of various kinds. A law-studies book, a novel about predator biology, four volumes of ancient history; all from authors I've never heard of. I didn't know what to make of it. But before I knew it, he was back with my coffee.

"So… Are you like a— a hoarder?"

"Something like that…"

He sat my mug down on the crowded desk and began clearing up a spot for me to sit. He set some papers down onto the floor and moved the typewriter over. His voice was vibrant yet informative.

"I'm more of a collector… I've read every book and magazine I was able to get my paws on— The more I collect, the more I know…"

He removed a box full of files from a chair, finishing his statement with a rushed grumble.

" _And the more likely I am to die in a house fire —_ Please! Sit!"

He dragged a squeaky chair out and motioned for me to sit. I felt uncomfortable. If this were any other day, than I would consider leaving, but this otter possibly had the answers to important questions. I took a seat next to the desk.

"Alrighty! Let's get started."

He sat in a padded office chair across from me. Taking out a sheet of paper and readjusting his glasses, he began to introduce himself.

"My name is Tyler Gunsdon… You don't know me and I _definitely_ do not know you…"

I took a sip of my coffee. He examined the paper delicately, not necessarily reading anything off of it.

"But… I think that we could both help each other greatly."

His voice was weak. He set the paper down and looked back up at me.

"So, I am under the impression that you are a member of the Koroli…?"

"Um… well— not really. I know Koslov... and well— he gives me jobs to do."

My voice was shaky, I wasn't exactly sure why I was so nervous. It felt like I was attending an interview for a job that I desperately needed.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew a man by the name of Lupus Heisser."

The name was vaguely familiar. I wasn't too involved in gang-related activities, but I knew that he was once a very prominent member of the Koroli. I took another sip of my coffee. Lupus Heisser, I knew the name, but not the face.

"Heard of him, why do you ask?"

Tyler flipped the paper over and slid it over to me. The mugshot of a grey wolf was in the top, right corner. Below it, basic information listed off the wolf's physical characteristics. It was a police report. I read the name on the top, left corner.

 _Lupus Heisser_

"He was a friend Koslov's… His— _second-in-command_ if you will… He had to disappear for a bit after a gang war gone south…"

"What happened?"

"He killed some kingpin in the Big Family. They sent their guys over to his apartment in Woodberry… After another shootout, he went under the radar."

I looked back up. Tyler had kicked his feet up onto the desk. He was staring at the crate full of papers next to where he sat.

"I've recently spotted him working down at the railyard. If he hasn't tried to eat someone's face off yet, he can be our key to getting out."

"... Getting— Getting out?"

Tyler looked back at me. He held a pen in his paw, flicking it around his fingers.

"That's right. We need to get out of Zootopia."

My thoughts froze. What he was suggesting was nearly impossible. No. It was completely unheard of. I shifted around in my seat. Nobody got out of the city-state. It just didn't happen.

 _"What— how… —We can't— We can't do that…"_

"We have to… It's the only way…"

" _What are you fucking talking about?"_

Tyler sighed and leaned back on his chair. There was still something he wasn't telling me, something he knew. He thought for a brief moment before sitting back up. He tossed the pen back onto his desk and leaned up toward the crate full of papers. He dug through it, seemingly searching for a specific file. I took another sip of my coffee as I watched him search. Unable to find what he was looking for, he got up and trotted into his bedroom…

…

…

…

"...ah-Ha!"

He briskly walked back into the room with a folder with in his paws. Setting it on the desk, Tyler opened it up, revealing a long list of payments and receipts.

"This is a list of all fuel consumption and expenses used and payed for by the federal government."

"Is— Is having a list like this even legal?"

 _"Well of course not! Look look look!"_

Tyler flipped the paper around to face me. He pointed toward the top of the sheet, near the most recent payments. A rather large shipment of gas was sent out to the head military base of Zootopia.

"The government pays for the trucks that deliver approximately three-thousand gallons of fuel to the military base on the fifteenth of every month."

Tyler pointed toward the side of the list. A column was made up of varying dates and times. He pointed to the date next to the large shipment amount.

An extra 1550 gallons were delivered on February 25th.

"Over fifteen-hundred extra gallons of diesel fuel was sent to the base just ten days after the monthly shipment."

I swallowed. It was definitely odd for them to need that much fuel. The Zootopian military works as efficiently as possible, and it was unusual for them to order fuel that they wouldn't use.

"And looky here!"

Tyler flipped over the sheet of paper to reveal a nearly identical list of statistics and figures. He slammed his paw down and pointed toward a recent shipment.

 _"An extra 900 gallons of diesel fuel were shipped to the nearest National Guard station on February 27th!"_

"Why did everyone need diesel all of a sudden?"

What was even more peculiar about the sudden shipments was that they were both shipments of _diesel._ Diesel was expensive, and only big trucks used it for long journeys.

Tyler leaned forward in his chair. Thoughts seemed to run through his head at incomprehensible speeds. He rested his elbows on the desk and began to elaborate.

"Tell me… Where do you think all of these army caravans came from? The ones driving through the streets right now?"

"The… The army base. They came from the army base. All of them."

My mind began to put the pieces together. I could vaguely see where Tyler was taking this.

"And the National Guard?"

"The outpost…"

 _"Exactly! The shipments of diesel fuel were made to get all of the trucks to the city!"_

Tyler was practically bouncing in his seat. His demeanor reminded me of whenever Honey was in one of her _sheep moods_. He was incredibly excited and anxious to lay it all out for me. It all lined up, but why? It made sense, but why was that important?

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

 _"The dates! The timing! —Why the fuck would the government give out fuel to everyone if no one needed to use it?"_

"But… They did need it. They did use it."

 _"Yes! But how did the government know that they would need it two weeks before they wound up using it?"_

A bell rang in my head. My skin went cold, and my heart dropped into my stomach. What he was suggesting horrified me. The puzzle had almost been entirely assembled. One, last piece was all it would take for completion; revelation.

"You don't think… Do you?"

 _"YES! They knew it! They always did! The government knew that predators were going to go savage!"_

His final statement hung in the air. Static from the television filled up the cluttered room; otherwise, it was quiet. The government knew. It was confirmed. With the evidence that we had, it was all that we could make of it. Thoughts ran through my clouded head.

 _They knew, long before it all started._

I felt numb. Sitting back, I tried to soak in all that I had heard. Tyler concealed his face with his paws. The whole world seemed to freeze. Time slowed down, as if it couldn't keep up with the jarring news. Tyler stood up and began to pace across the room. It was too much to take in, I almost didn't believe it.

 _They knew and didn't tell anyone… But why?_

Tyler held his paws to his head as he walked back and forth. I gulped down the rest of my coffee and set the mug back onto the desk. A dreadful suspicion planted itself in my head. I assumed that he was implying my ideas, but I wanted to _clarify_.

"Do you think… They're _behind_ it?"

Tyler stopped pacing and sighed. The thoughts in his head were tiring him out mentally. He held his paws to his hips and looked up toward the ceiling, deep in thought.

"...Yeah …yeah, I'm certain of it."

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

He wiped his face and looked back down at me. He stood uncomfortably and tapped his foot anxiously. Tyler was as nervous as he was when I first met him.

 _"I didn't know… Well I did, but… Look, all I knew is that the military was coming. I was expecting riots or something to happen but… God, I wasn't expecting anything like this; predators going crazy and fucking killing each other? Fuck man…"_

He sighed and remained there with a nervous posture. Looking back up to the ceiling, he went deep into thought. I sat up in my chair. Questions began to climb out of my subconscious and reveal themselves in my head.

"How are they doing it? _I mean_ … How are they making predators go savage?"

Tyler only snickered, still staring up at the ceiling.

"That, my friend, is the million dollar question..."

He looked back down again, turning toward the mountain of paper behind him.

"...I've been looking through everything. Food consumption, water supply, air filtration, everything! —Whatever is causing this to happen… it's affecting different predators at different rates – it has all of the characteristics of a virus."

It made sense, but only predators were being affected by it. If it was a virus...

"Wouldn't it also affect prey too? If it was airborne or in the water?"

"No… No it wouldn't— whatever's making this happen is triggering something in predator DNA… Prey can't go savage… No— Not like this…"

Tyler went back to pacing back and forth. I leaned down and propped my head up on the desk. It hurt to think about it. Something was making predators go savage, and right now there's no way of reversing it. I never knew that I would be having a conversation like this. The government had done things to predators before. New laws were always being passed that targeted us specifically. But now, they were attacking us. Using our own bodies against us. How would the public react? A new idea came to mind.

"Why don't we just tell everyone? If everybody knew that it was the govern—"

"That wouldn't work… If anyone in the government found out that we know… _Fuck man_ — Look, the only way we can get through this is… is if we can find a way to stop whatever's causing the attacks to happen."

"So like… a cure or something?"

"Precisely."

"And how do we do that?"

We needed a plan. Tyler continued to pace across the room, looking as if he was searching for one in his head. He tottered down. The conversation seemed to tire him out physically. He got to the end of the room and turned around. His expression was that of deep contemplation. He was looking, searching for an alluded thought. The otter reached the middle of the room and stopped.

"...We can't do anything in the city-state— Not if the government's behind all of this… No. We need to get out of here."

He looked up at me.

"We need to find other mammals… Outside of Zootopia."

I shook my head.

"Can't be done…"

" _Nick… We have to—"_

" _We're gonna get killed!"_

" _Well we're all gonna die anyways!"_

His outburst was immediately filled with static-filled silence. The otter rested his paw on his temple, rubbing his head with shaking strokes. He took off his glasses and began to rub them against his wrinkled shirt. He spoke quietly.

"Look… Getting out of here's gonna be… _difficult_ —but… _but haven't you ever wondered what's outside Zootopia?_ … _Don't you ever think that there's life out there?"_

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I didn't think about it too much. I've always been taught that nothing was out there, but with everything that's happened, I've been starting to have my doubts. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was getting myself in this.

"Alright, so… We— we get out of the city-state… Look for mammals that may or may not exist… And then— see if they can help us… That's what we're doing?"

The otter sighed, bringing his glasses back to his face and placing his paws on his hips. Looking down, he began to slowly walk over towards the desk.

"I know it's far-fetched… _Fuck, it's… It's fucking crazy!_ —I wouldn't blame you if you doubt me, but…"

He rested his paws on the table. The wood creaked as he leaned down onto the crooked surface.

"If what we've found is true… And— and the government is behind all of this, then… We're not gonna have that much time… "

He was frightened by his own words, frightened by the truth. He was right. The government had complete control, and if they were the ones who released the disease, anyone who was smart enough to find a cure would be targeted by them. I felt sick. It felt like we were being watched, like we were being stalked by some hungry, wild beast. They controlled everything. They breathed down our necks, and escaping their grasp was practically impossible.

"I need your help…"

I looked up. It was a crazy idea, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The government planned everything out. Speculation or not, our lives were on the line. The government was going to do more. It was only a matter of time. There was no grey area anymore. It was us against them, Predator against prey.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm in."

"Alright…"

The otter leaned back up, confidence growing with every breath he took.

"Yes… Okay— Alright."

"So what do we do now?"

Tyler didn't look back at me, he went back to walking around the same spot on the floor. With his paws on his hips, he simply remained there, contemplating.

"No way of getting out of the city tonight."

He looked up toward the locked door. His statements were short and to the point.

"Whole place is on lockdown. No imports, no exports, no way out."

He sighed before walking back to the desk. The office chair squeaked as he collapsed into the seat. The conversation had exhausted the both of us. It was well past midnight, and the coffee did nothing to help my tiredness. Tyler breathed heavily, and all was quiet. The white noise of the TV embedded its way into the rest of the environment; It was almost unnoticeable. Tyler leaned his elbows onto the table, staring blankly at the papers between us.

"We just need to… lie low for a while. Don't talk about this discussion to anyone you don't trust… We'll find a window."

His voice was soft and drawn out. Tyler seemed just as worried as I was, if not more. Whatever the government was going to do with us now, whatever they were planning for the disease they had possibly released… Part of me stayed doubtful. I wanted to believe in something else. I wanted to believe in something better. I wasn't sure if Tyler was telling the truth, but at this point, his facts and statistics were all that I could rely on. We're all going down the same horrific path, this is all that I know. We needed to get out, Honey, me, all of us. The city couldn't stay on lockdown forever...

Whatever the government was going to do now, it wouldn't be good. It horrified me. What if there won't be a way out? What if there's no window?

"... And if things get worse?"

Tyler exhaled. I could tell that the thought had crossed his mind before. We both seemed dreadful of what was coming, whatever it would be. If there was really no way out of the city...

"... We'll find a window."

Tyler sat there momentarily, deep in his secluded thoughts. It had been a long day, and I needed to rest. Tyler seemed to read my thoughts. He slowly folded up the mugshots of Lupus Heisser and gave them to me. Tyler aligned the rest of the papers against the desk and set them gently back in the crate.

"Go on and get some sleep. We'll need it."

Tyler set the crate down onto the floor and began to slowly walk to his bedroom. I sat up and made my way toward the door. I passed by the massive stacks of research that filled up most of the room. Getting to the entryway, I unfastened the locks and cracked it open. I looked back.

"Talk to you soon?"

Tyler paused at the doorframe of his bedroom. He looked ahead into his cluttered dorm.

"Yah, keep in touch."

And with that, I walked back into the foggy mist. The darkness surrounded me as I made my way through the crowded porch. The night seemed to only get darker. The blacks of dusk became blacker, and the dim porch-lights were swallowed up by the layer of dense fog. The endless drop-off below was still concealed by the ocean of black mist.

Pressing the button, I waited for the elevator to pick me back up, only to bring me back down into the endless abyss below.

* * *

 **Ask questions for the QnA! I Love you all!**


	9. The Fences in Between

**HELLO COMRADES! I'm back again with the next update!**

 **I would like to start off by thanking everybody for the feedback! Your guy's interest in my story has fueled my motivation to its peak! It means a lot to have active followers and consistent reviewers!**

 **The first section of this chapter is the QnA. If you want to skip it, than scroll your way down to the good stuff!** _ **But hey!**_ **You might be able learn some things to quench your curiosities! If you asked a question and it isn't included in the QnA, Sorry! I got a couple of similar questions asked (*cough *cough** _ **"What about Judy?" *cough *cough),**_ **so I decided to include the first ones that were asked about that topic.**

* * *

 **Jacato:** Why did you change the name?

 **Answer:** When I first made this story, it was going to be a spy-drama. I changed the plot's direction at around the 5th chapter, but forgot to change the name (Which I had also planned on doing). There will still be action in this fic, but it will not be the story's main focus, like I had originally planned. It will be awhile until Nick does any kick-ass shooting and stuff. (Plus I like the new name, so yah)

* * *

 **Anti-Villain:** What does the P.A. in 764 P.A. stand for? And what happened in 0 P.A? Sorry, silly questions, but I can't help but wonder!

 **Answer:** P.A. Stands for _Post Adunationem,_ which is Latin for _After Unification._ The story is set fairly early on in mammal-civilization, that is why there is still such a large distrust between Preds and Prey. At 0 P.A., mammals of both sides decided to live together " _in harmony"_. They were already somewhat civilized, much like humans were during ancient times.

Within the next 700 years, predator and prey continued to fight as society was progressing. Eventually, Prey got the upper hand (since they outnumber preds 10:1), and began to oppress predators. Within the past few hundred years, with the introduction of collars, society has taken a dark turn. Much of the harsh treatment showed by Prey are because of centuries of conflict.

* * *

 **xwittychickx:** I have a question. What got you interested in writing to begin with? What sparked your initial muse however long ago?

 **Answer:** Great question! In the past, I've never really gotten into writing. This is the first time that I've written a story, and despite the occasional stresses (Like listing off every predatory mammal by genus and categorizing them into 3 individual classes...) it's pretty fun!

I think that it was Zootopia that really got me into writing. I fell in love with the characters, the setting, everything about it. But it was when I discovered the original concepts that I really got intrigued. I wanted to tell a story; something different, something new, (Something darker *hehe). So at 3 am, on March 13th, I impulsively started to write the first chapter. After that, things just snowballed, and I've enjoyed every second since.

* * *

 **Anti-Villain:** What is going to happen next? Does Nick get into trouble, and have to go on the run? What will happen to Finnick, Tyler, and Honey? When does Judy show up? (OK, I know, spoilers, but can I at least get a hint?)

 **Answers:** Lots of questions oh boy! Well I don't want to spoil anything, but the next 5 chapters are going to be pretty tense. Right now, Nick and Tyler are focusing on escaping from the Confinement Zone, and I have a feeling that they'll take a few other characters along with them.

I can tell you one thing… Much of this story is going to take place outside of Zootopia. That's all I'll say.

* * *

 **Guest:** Ooh shit son! Getting good, uh I have one question which is when does Judy get involved, like an approximation?

 **Answer:** Trust me when I say this, I want to get Judy into this story as much as you do. I'm not trying to tease you guys with it. I want Judy in this story, and I now know how she's going to contribute to the plot. She will be a major character, and will have a complicated relationship with Nick.

I originally planned on bringing her in midway through the second part of the story (around chapter 11), but I decided to push that date back a little bit. I want the characters in the story to build momentum, especially Nick. In other words, I want them to witness some fucked-up shit, and I want the readers to experience it too. This way, I can produce the maximum amount of feels whenever something bad happens to one of them (and yes, something will eventually).

Judy will be introduced soon, and I'm really excited to get to that part of the story! As for an approximation, I would say anywhere in the teens (13-19). _But anything can happen!_

* * *

 **That's the end of the QnA! If you guys have any other questions, then shoot me a PM and I'll get with ya there. Thanks to everyone who participated! You guys rock!**

* * *

 _Monday, March 14th. 11:37 AM_

It happened far too quickly. Predators marched down the city streets with everything they could carry. Suitcases dragged through puddles and skidded across the pavement. They were given only 24 hours to pack up their belongings and head to the district border.

Families held each other close in fear of getting separated. Children hugged their toys while babies cried and screamed. The steady stream of misplaced predators became a monsoon. Mammals of all kinds were getting crowded into separate lines at the gates.

Honey and I sat on an old overpass. The lack of maintenance had caused most of the road to collapse around us. The roadway that remained was high enough for us to look over the district wall and into the rest of the bureau. The front of the crowd was hidden behind the wall as they got closer to the front gates. We watched as Happytown began to fill up with a myriad of homeless Zootopians.

Honey looked over to me.

"How long do we have?"

I looked down to my watch. The cracked glass distorted the clock face slightly, but I could still make out the time.

"About…twenty minutes."

Residents of the southwest corner of Happytown were to report to the district square at noon. We were to get our new ID cards and our new collars. Attendance was mandatory. Honey began to stand up.

"We should get going."

She helped me up and we began our journey to the square. The sky was filled with a spectrum of greys. I looked west toward the ocean. Darker clouds were starting to roll in as thunder began to faintly rumble in the distance. The ocean was turbulent and choppy as wind gusts blew in from the open water. The air was humid and unstable. A streak of lightning suddenly lit up the sky over the ocean, and an aggressive crack of thunder soon followed.

Honey spoke up.

"I swear these lines or whatever better be indoors."

The two of us made our way onto the ground level. Isolated predators were already making their way toward the square. We were at the northern end of the Grotto. Families traveled together in individual packs. Most of them wore medical masks to protect themselves from whatever was causing the mammals to go savage. The steady stream of predators was nothing compared to the raging river outside of the district walls.

"How many army guys you think there'll be?"

I looked up at Honey. It was an interesting question, but it was also a good one. The sheer amount of predators at the square could easily overwhelm a single army troop, and I wouldn't be surprised if someone there went savage. The amount of feral incidents had decreased over the past couple of days, but predators were still at risk. With that in mind, there was probably an entire squadron at the square today.

"—A shit ton."

We kept walking. Buildings began to get larger as we made our way closer to the heart of Happytown. The steady stream of predators had become a small river. The streets became more dense with mammals.

Above all of us, dark rainclouds began to assemble into a single, large clump. The humming of the distant thunder began to increase in volume as the storm approached. Some of the predators in the crowd began to pull out umbrellas. I looked toward Honey, I think that she forgot the umbrella.

"Forgot the umbrella or something?"

She continued to look ahead as she gave off an exaggerated sigh. She had forgotten to bring the umbrella.

A collected group of voices became audible as we neared the district's main avenue. We passed by closed shops and inactive stores. Just five days ago, the streets were filled with rioting predators. The chaotic scene resurfaced in my mind. Mammals running through the broken windows of convenient stores, fistfights breaking out between predators, helicopters flying above it all with their bright spotlights pointed toward the mess. The events played out in my mind as we passed by the empty stores. The windowsills were boarded up, and the shattered glass was swept away.

The city was on lockdown for three days. The once busy district became a ghost town. The streets of Happytown were completely deserted. No businesses ran. No stores were open. Military troops were sent out to ensure that we stayed in our houses until further notice, and that's exactly what we did. It was that way for every other district as well. The city was dead, every bureau, every outskirt; lifeless. Both predator and prey sat in waiting, waiting for something to happen, waiting for the government to take action...

And today, they were.

The sounds of the voices became increasingly louder. I could see the crowd; Many had those medical face masks on. As we got closer, I realized that there were many more predators than I had once thought. The large mass of sound was quite loud, and we were still five blocks away.

We got closer.

I began to make out individual, distinct voices. There was yelling and screaming. My ears started to detect the different pitches of sound that came from the gargantuan crowd ahead of us.

We got closer.

It was now getting easier to distinguish the voices from one another. A baby was crying loudly. An officer yelled at somebody to walk faster. Fathers directed their families as they tried to stay close together. It was a scene of regulated chaos.

The predators ahead of us began to funnel down into a narrow line. Two officers with rifles stood at either side of the entrance on elevated platforms. A ram with a sniper rifle stood idly on the top of a military truck parked next to the entrance. Each of the officers kept close watch as the predators passed by, knowing that at any moment, one of us could become savage.

Honey and I had reached the entrance. Our slow-paced walking was halted by the back of the immobile line.

"Just like the Predchecks, huh Nick."

The setup was very similar to those of the monthly checkups. The sluggish speed of the line, the crowded yet controlled chaos, it was very close. However, the velvet ropes that ran alongside the lines were replaced by tall, chain link fences. The tent was replaced with a line of military trailers that mammals could enter and exit, and this time, anyone could go crazy at any moment.

Similar, but nowhere near identical.

There was a much larger crowd of predators to the right of us. The mammals carried various sized bags and suitcases. It was the crowd from outside the district. They were being put through the same process as we were. Between us, an elevated platform had been constructed for guards to keep an eye out. Two large chain link fences created a hallway for the officers to patrol through. The armed guards had a view of both large crowds. The other line was around three times bigger than ours, and I had a feeling that most of the predators had been there since morning. Many of them wore tired and exhausted faces. Some of them slept outside of the line's beginning, using their stuffed suitcases as pillows and draping jackets over their heads. I found it impressive that many had succeeded to fall asleep surrounded by the yelling and screaming of the crowd.

I could feel the first raindrops fall onto the top of my head. The sky had gotten significantly darker since Honey and I first began our journey. Umbrellas began to pop up amongst the crowd. As the line continued slowly, I started to hear an increased amount of yelling ahead of us. Like a river current before the raging rapids, the line suddenly began to hasten its pace. The nearly immobile standing had turned into a slow waddle.

The yelling grew louder, and I began to distinguish the single feminine voice. The demands of the harsh yells became clearer as we got closer. I was unable to see the mammal, but her voice was already quite intimidating.

"LEFT LINE! …YOU, MIDDLE, NOW!"

The single line was being divided up into three individual sections. Honey and I seemed to subconsciously stand closer to each other, not wanting to be separated.

"MONGOOSE, MIDDLE… CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

The source of the voice was within a few yards now. A family of brown bears stood in front of us.

"ALL OF YOU, RIGHT LINE! LET'S MOVE IT!"

The family walked over to the right, giving Honey and I a glimpse of the yelling woman. The squirrel stood on the raised platform with a list in her grasp. It amazed me that a mammal so small could produce a voice so-

"FOX, RIGHT LINE!"

I couldn't finish my thought. Stumbling a little, I started walking to the right.

"BADGER, MIDDLE! LET'S GO GUYS!"

Honey walked with her head down as we got into our separate lines. Today's events again reminded me of the Predchecks. The layout was very similar, and again, I was separated from Honey.

I stood behind the family of bears and waited. I began to think about that Thursday night. I thought about Tyler, and what he revealed to me in his cluttered apartment. He was sure that it was the government who caused all of this, but part of me still doubted his theory. A few gasoline receipts wasn't that much to go off of, but it was definitely suspicious.

The only mammal I told was Honey. She has never been a talker, and had kept secrets numerous times before. I told her for the same reason that Tyler told me. If something were to happen to me or Tyler… If the government found out and took us away, somebody still had to know. The government can control almost everything. They can control where we live and work, they can control the media to implant fear into the minds of prey, they can control everything; everything, except for our thoughts. Our minds were the only secure places that we had left. In a world full of surveillance and monitorization, our thoughts were the only safe-places that we were able to go to. Three mammals knew something that no one else did. The three of us didn't know the answers, but we knew where to look for them, and the government didn't know that we knew. As long as we had this information in our heads, we were above them.

The rain began to fall heavily onto the crowd. I stood nearby the large bears who had an umbrella with them. The edge of their umbrella gave me decent protection from the onslaught of precipitation. I looked over toward the middle line. Honey stood there eyeing me down as she was getting completely drenched. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the pissed off badger. Her angry expression slowly became a playful, mischievous smirk. An evil smile crept upon her face. Honey was thinking about how she was going to get me back.

That was the two of us. We had the maturity of twelve-year-olds, even when the world around us was falling apart. I found it comforting that we alway made the best of every situat-

"DAD!"

A piercing scream came from the outer-district line behind me. The volume of collected yelling grew louder as the commotion began to unfold. The other predators and I all turned toward the screaming. Two chain linked fences stood between us and the panicked predators.

A male bobcat was on the ground shaking. At first, I thought he was getting shocked, but then I saw that his collar wasn't being activated. To the right of him, a family of minks started to back up and away from the convulsing predator. To the left of him, two other bobcats, a little girl and an older woman, stood horrified as they saw the animal shake uncontrollably.

"DADDY?"

It was the girl who first screamed, the bobcats were his wife and child.

"Stand back! Get away from him! He turning sav-"

The male bobcat suddenly sprang up onto its fours and made a beeline for the mink family. The line began to scurry backwards as the bobcat closed in. The largest of the minks, most likely the father, took his suitcase and swung it at the bobcat. The projectile connected with the animal's face, stunning him temporarily. Then, a wolf threw a large suitcase over the mink family. The animals behind them started to follow suit as bags began to fly toward the bobcat. However, most of the baggage did not make it to the feral animal, landing in between it and the mink family.

Lightning illuminated the dark sky above us. The wind whipped and twisted through the city streets. The rain fell in sideways bursts as wind gusts carried it in random directions.

The mother and the daughter could only watch in horror as the father started to climb over the bags and suitcases, trying to get to the mink family. Jumping onto a polar bear's suitcase, the bobcat had gotten over the pile of luggage and prepared to pounce onto the minks. The yelling and screaming peaked. The father shielded the rest of the family as the predators behind them cowered back. Before the bobcat could jump, the collar went off.

The animal instantly went limp like a rag doll. The bobcat collapsed under its own weight and fell off of the large suitcase, shaking violently. A ram with a key walked in between the fences that divided the two lines. He went up to the a doorway in the fence and began to unlock it. The family of bobcats were in shock, seeing their father now sprawled out on the wet gravel.

"Stand back! Out of the way!"

The ram pushed mammals to the side as he made his way to the bobcat. The wolf and the minks leaned up against the fence as the ram passed by. Picking up the animal's leg, the ram started to drag the bobcat back toward the open gate and away from his horrified family. The yelling had died down, but predators in both lines still had their eyes glued to the scene.

The ram dragged the bobcat through the gate and closed it behind him. Setting the leg down, the officer began to speak into his radio as he put his keys into his pockets.

For many moments, he stood over the limp bobcat and talked into the intercom. Predators around me began to avert their attention away from the scene. The ram bent down and took out the bobcat's ID, reporting the information to the officer on the other end. I looked back to the bobcat's family. The daughter was in tears and dug her face into her mother's chest. The mother locked her eyes on the ram as she consoled her daughter.

The rain continued to beat down on us. Medical masks flew off of faces and umbrellas contorted in the wind. Mammals tried desperately to shield themselves using jackets and bags. Predators who didn't have protection from the rain were drenched.

A beeping sounded as the ram hung up on the radio and began to drag the bobcat into the open space between the two fences. Predators began to look back at the ram to watch what he was doing. The ram dropped the bobcat's foot again, now in the middle of the open space between the two lines. Bending down, the ram began to reach for the predator's neck. My heart dropped. It felt like I was hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer. The predators around me knew it too, many turning away from what was about to happen. I kept looking.

The ram took the bobcat's collar off.

 _"PLEASE! NO NO NO NO NO! STOP!"_

The mother was screaming now, shielding her child with her embrace. The bobcat began to shuffle as it started to regain consciousness.

 _"BABY! PLEASE SHOW THEM THAT YOU'RE OKAY! STAND UP PLEASE!"_

The frantic wife watched as her husband began to get on all fours. The bobcat struggled to stay upright, collapsing under its wobbly legs. The feral bobcat laid on the gravel, trying to catch it's breath.

The ram paced backwards and dropped the collar onto the gravel. The bobcat tried to get up again. The mother continued to scream as the ram walked back up to the savage animal. The bears beside me started to cover their cub's eyes. The crowd grew tenser. The rain fell harder. The sky became darker. The whole world was crashing down onto us. The bobcat had successfully gotten up during its second attempt. The predators around me prepared for the what was about to happen.

The ram pulled out his gun and shot the bobcat in the back of the head.

I looked away and closed my eyes. The image of the bobcat collapsing burned its way onto the back of my eyelids. The piercing screams of the mother drilled their ways into my ears. The raindrops stabbed me like knives falling from the heavens above. I felt numb. I tried to drown out all of my senses. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to feel…

…

…

…

The rest of the day went by like a blur to me.

The queued crowds moved painfully slow. I neither looked at Honey nor the bobcats in the other line. I just looked straight ahead. I was soaking wet, but I didn't care.

Before I knew it, I was at the front of the line, and was soon ushered into the building. The bright, fluorescent bulbs shined blindingly in the interior of the army truck. The hog measured my collar size and gave me my new ID. She gave me a packet containing food stamps and other essential documents. After locking in my new collar, she thoroughly explained how food stamps should be traded and how the new shock collars work; none of which I paid attention to. She had me sign a few papers and led me on out. The recent events replayed themselves in my head the entire time. I didn't care about the food stamps or the papers, I didn't want care about anything.

* * *

The sidewalks were littered with homeless predators. Lines of families stood along the road, unsure of what to do. Some of them knew others that lived in Happytown, and were fortunate enough to have a place to stay. Those who didn't could only sit and beg for others to give them shelter.

The rain had cleared up. The sky revealed lighter shades of grey as the storm clouds moved out. The pavement was covered with isolated puddles. I listened as the storm drains below gushed out water into the underground sewers.

Honey was still in her line. I looked at my watch.

 _1:15_

I was already exhausted. Last night was not forgiving. Around eight in the evening, military trucks began to pull into the district. Helicopters flew above us, but not to film any news footage. Officers began to knock at front doors, notifying predators about the mandatory attendance of today's affairs. In the Grotto, trucks with loudspeakers parked alongside the roads. Every 15 minutes, the same announcement would play. I went to bed at ten last night, and I listened to them at least 20 times.

Happytown was filling up fast. Within 24 hours, the district's population had quadrupled in size. New residents were given their new collars and just dumped into the street. My new collar itched. After a while, you get used to the constant rubbing. The nylon straps get broken into as you wear them more often. Predators were required to replace their collars once a year. Whenever I would get a new one, it almost always gave me blisters on my neck. They weren't designed to be comfortable.

However, these new collars were different. My collar pulled down on me more than the old ones; the weight of the devices had increased. Also, the new collars were far less flexible. The synthetic material was barely bendable, and nearly impossible to twist. It was clear that they were designed to be practically indestructible.

I could see Honey walk out of one of the trailers. She stepped onto the street and began to look either direction. She was searching for me. I raised my paw into the air and began to wave it around. I would yell, but the sheer amount of mammals in the square made it impossible to be heard without screaming. After a few scans, Honey found me and began to jog towards the bench I sat on.

"God these collars _itch!"_

She plopped down next to me, resting her arm around my shoulder. We were miniature compared to the size of the bench. In downtown Happytown, mammals of all sizes occupied the streets and sidewalks. Honey and I were at the small end of the spectrum.

We sat for a moment, watching the turbulence ensue. Displaced families were everywhere. Many used their suitcases as makeshift benches. A long line of predators had formed outside of a nearby pay phone. Children played happily in the narrow streets while parents watched over them. Honey scratched at her neck and looked toward me.

"Are… you okay?"

Her voice was soft and sympathetic. I don't think she could have seen the events unfold. Her line was to the left of mine, and the commotion all happened to the right. She most likely noticed my reaction to it, and although she couldn't have seen the shooting, she had to have listened to it. There was no doubt that she heard the mother's screams and listened to the gun shoot.

I only nodded. No matter how many times I see it on TV, no matter how many times I see it in real life, death always disturbed me. I had seen it enough times now not to show it, but you can never see it enough times to not have it bother you.

Honey sighed.

"Well we're done here so… How about we all head home."

Home. The one place I wanted to be right now was home. With all that had happened today, I wanted to get away from it all. I wanted to forget about what I've seen this past week. I wanted to lock myself in my room, in hopes that reality wouldn't come barging through my bedroom door.

That wouldn't work though. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't pretend that whatever was happening to us wasn't. We needed something permanent, a place to feel secure. We needed to get out. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to vacate everything. I wanted to leave Zootopia.

But for now, home was all I had.

We got up and headed south. We walked down the middle of the street, passing by stranded families with nowhere to go. Our feet splashed in the shallow puddles that lined the streets. The water reflected the bits of blue sky that began to reveal themselves behind the clouds. The sun tried to shine through the blankets of grey. I looked around at the crowd of mammals that surrounded us. Predators of all shapes and sizes were gathered in the town square. Families and friends clumped together like magnets.

And then, I saw them.

I stopped dead in my tracks. It was them. The mother and her child sat on their luggage among the other homeless mammals on the sidewalk. I felt my body get cold. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. The mother held her only kitten on her lap. The girl was roughly half my age. She had to have been older than twelve, since bobcats get their collars at around that age. The woman wore an expressionless face, and the kitten dug her's into her mother's fur.

"Nick?"

Honey's voice sounded somewhat distant. I heard her footsteps approach as I continued to stare at the family.

"Hey, what are you…?"

Her voice trailed off as she followed my eyes to the sidewalk. Standing next me, she was able to see them too.

"Is that…?"

I nodded. The street around us was bustling with activity as we focused on the mother and her child. They had lost everything. They were forced to move out of their house and were crowded into the cramped district of Happytown. The only thing that the three of them had were each other, and now, they didn't even have that anymore. They were lost and hopeless, and like many others, they had to sleep on the streets.

I found myself fighting against my subconscious, fighting against the images of their pain. Their screams very well may appear in many of my future nightmares, but that didn't matter. Even if their ghosts haunted me for eternity, right now, they need a roof over their heads.

"We need to help them."

I started to talk out loud, unsure if it was intended for myself or for the both of us. Honey simply stared at them.

"How? —Give them food stamps?"

"No."

The mother petted her daughter's head while she slept. They were clearly misplaced, and it was obvious that they had nowhere to go.

"They need… They need a place to stay, Honey."

"Nick, I can't just…"

Her voice again trailed off as her conscience ate away at her. She didn't appear to be too fond of the idea.

"Nick, we can't just invite mammals into our house."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

Honey paused again. She seemed somewhat open about the idea, but she still knew that it wasn't what she wanted.

"Look, Nick. We only have a couple day's worth of food stamps between the two of us. I don't think either of them can work after… after what happened today. Even if we both get new jobs, I don't know how we can continue to feed them both."

"What about the cellar? You have lots of food down there."

"Yah, I know but…"

A new thought had crossed her mind. She wiped her face as she contemplated. Then, leaning into me, she spoke quietly into my ear.

" _But what if we leave?"_

Out of context, the question would confuse many, but I knew exactly what she meant.

"Then we'll tell Tyler that we have two more."

She stepped back and faced the bobcats again. She was deep in thought now. The idea of all of us getting out was interesting. We couldn't necessary tell them until we've already arranged the escape. Trust was vitally important now, and we needed to make sure that no one else knew about our secrets until the right time. Honey sighed heavily, she had made up her mind.

"I'll go talk to them."

Honey hesitantly went over to the bobcats on the sidewalk. She approached them cautiously, speaking with soft and quiet voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could see the the reactions of the mother. A broken smile began to form as Honey explained ourselves to her. Honey pointed once toward me and then south towards the Grotto. The daughter lifted her head off of her mother's chest as she began to listen to Honey.

I don't know what caused me to feel such sympathy towards them. I've never wanted to care about other mammal's problems, but now, I was inviting strangers into my house. The past week had made me realize though, that now, us predators needed to stick together. We're all strangers, but we're all in the same, sinking boat. If we can make each other's lives a little better, than kicking-the-can might be a little easier.

The three of them began to nod. Honey turned to face me and motioned for me to walk over, and so I did.

"You guys are a true blessing, really."

The mother was in tears, she had it worse than any of us. The child only looked up and smiled gratefully.

I offered to help.

"Do you need help with any of your bags?"

The mother nodded, and I bent down to pick up her heavy suitcase. Honey decided to properly introduce me to our new housemates.

"Nick, this is Mallory and Claire. Mallory and Claire, this is Nick, my housemate."

The mother sniffed.

"It's so nice to meet you two, you don't know how much this means to us."

I felt my heart warm up. It felt good to do good things, and right now, this family needed help. The images of them screaming in horror were obscured by their thankful gratitude. I tried to push the past events out of my head, but it will be long before I forget.

One thing was clear, we needed to get out of the city. We all needed security, and if we died trying to get to it, then so be it. In times like these, predators needed each other. Strangers will become acquaintances, and soon, they might become good friends. It's difficult to find differences when others treat you equally as horrible, and right now, we were all equally as fucked.

We all headed south, down a familiar path, unsure of what the days ahead of us would hold.

* * *

 **Boom! 6000 word chapter! (I kind of cheated since I included the QnA, but** _ **wHatEveR**_ **)**

 **Don't forget to review and have a nice day!**


	10. Inside District Walls

**Ok so here we go. This chapter was a pain in the ass to make. School has been utterly unforgiving, and I've been working like a dog for the past couple of days. My social life can sometimes get in the way of writing times, so if they're any inconsistencies or mistakes in this chapter, then I apologize in advance.**

 **I've been obsessed with thinking. Thinking about the future of this story. Thinking about the future of the characters… In fact, I'm thinking so much about the future that I'm not focusing on what's happening now. It's one of my weaknesses; getting ahead of myself.**

 **The ideas of how I'm introducing Judy are overflowing at this point, and oooooooh I'm excited to get to that part. (I'm just as anxious as you guys are! PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE, PEOPLE!)**

 **I want to thank all of my active followers! And a shoutout to all the guests out their who can't actually follow my story, but read and review anyways.**

 **You guys are FAN-fucking-TASTIC AND I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

 _Thursday, March 31st. 2:14 PM_

The Grotto was bathed in the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun. Nature enveloped the world around us with rich shades of green. The sky casted pale blue light onto the water below. All was peaceful at our house, but I didn't pay attention to what was around me, I was trying to sleep.

I rested my head against the edge of the canoe as I floated idly on the water. A draped towel laid across my face to block out the sun. I drowned out the world around me, drifting in and out of sleep with every dawdling minute. The slight wobbles of the boat rocked me back and forth in a meditative rhythm. I sprawled out the rest of my body inside the boat, letting it soak in the warmth around me.

 _This was nice._

Compared to the last two weeks, this was paradise.

 _I could be here all—_

Suddenly, the slight wobbles intensified violently. The boat began to churn uncontrollably.

"Honey, I swear to god if you tip over this canoe…"

I heard a muffled laugh from across the small boat.

 _"This is a kayak you idiot!"_

I sighed. My relaxing afternoon was accompanied by none other than Honey the bothersome badger. Knowing that I would be unable to get a decent day's sleep, I took the towel off and sat up. I began to take in the familiar setting as I got reoriented. The boat had shifted directions while I napped. I was now facing the front door of the house.

The streets were flooded with over three feet of water. Over the past week, roads and alleys in the Grotto became rivers and creeks. The Grotto had always been prone to flooding, especially at this time of year. Without the proper maintenance of flood walls, the ocean covered the southern tip of the district with water every few months. During the spring, the sea levels can rise and fall drastically, and it'll only take a few feet for the Grotto to fill up like a bathtub.

Mammals that lived in the Grotto were used to the rising waters. Houses were built on stilts and some residents even had rowable boats. When flood levels got too high, mammals would paddle their way to work and back. I hadn't witnessed the occurrence until now. I've only know Honey for a few months now, but it felt like a few years.

We sat lazily with our kayak tethered to the front porch. Our house was built up on an elevated area of grass. The back of the house sat up against and underneath the concrete wall of an old onramp. The structure's poorly constructed roof was bent and misshapen. However, the roadway above covered most of the house from the elements. The abandoned highway passed above the flooded street, providing us with much needed shade. I watched the fractured reflections of the water bounce off onto the bottom of the roadway above us.

Honey's voice broke through the wind around me.

"Hey Nick…"

I glanced over. Her gaze had drifted down the flooded street. I responded tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think ever happened to Finnick?"

Finnick. I almost forgot about the guy. I hadn't seen him since we did that job in the Jungle Bureau.

"You— you haven't heard from him?"

"No… Have you?"

"No… no I haven't…"

The two of us became quiet. I turned my head and gazed down the road in the direction of his restaurant. Honey and I have only been to the establishment a couple times, and every time we were there, Ryan Coon was the only one running the joint. I leaned my head against the edge of the boat. Honey spoke with a soft and reassuring tone.

"He has a few safe houses around the city… Maybe he's in a different confinement zone…"

She was right, but the other possibilities still lingered.

"Yeah… Maybe…"

Suddenly, I heard the side door swing open. I glanced over at the noise, and in less than a second, Claire bursted through the doorway and into the side yard.

The house was a scene of serenity. The small hill went up from the flooded roadway and rose to the back wall of the onramp. The "T" shaped structure of the concrete created a tall, shaded alcove next to the house. A single tree grew in the yard, barely getting enough sunlight from underneath the road's sloped facade.

 _"Come on, Mal!"_

The young bobcat enthusiastically raced to the tree. Mallory and Claire had been living with us for over two weeks now.

"Yah, Yah, I'm coming…"

Mallory appeared from inside the house carrying a basket and an old blanket. She had insisted on making lunch for the four of us. She smiled as she got to the tree and turned to face us.

"Time to eat!"

I felt the boat begin to shake as Honey shifted in her seat.

"Thank God! I'm starvin'!"

The last two weeks had been taxing for all of us. The district was finally starting to calm down. After that first day, Happytown remained in constant turmoil. The Grotto remained relatively peaceful, but around the square, things were much different.

The district was stuffed full. Jobless predators overflowed onto the streets. Fathers desperately searched for jobs in order to provide for their families. With 56,008 predators in the city, there were far more workers than job availabilities.

The first few days in the confinement zone were filled with extreme disorder. Crime was rampant in the heart of the district. Predators robbed others for food stamps. If mammals weren't working, they were starving. In response, an 8:00 curfew was put into place for predator divisions one and two. Predators were given a shock if they were seen out in the streets past curfew; but this stopped only some of the crime. During the day, the district square was filled with constant activity. Predators traded items and sold their belongings for food. Families gave away what little they had in order to eat. Predators could go to different outposts located within the district to trade their food stamps for pre-packaged meals... That's how it was supposed to work at least.

Officers struggled to keep predators at bay as protests began to spring up. Trained soldiers were unsure of how to handle the turbulent crowds. Stores and offices were getting robbed almost every day. Business began to close down, unable to handle the constant bombardment of thefts. Many families had not gotten a place to stay yet, and most hid in back alleys and under bridges to avoid the crime. The government eventually tried different ways of calming the district down.

It wasn't long before Happytown started to slowly settle down. Within a week, the protests subsided. Officers began to enforce new laws, and predators began to follow them. Crime decreased as soldiers began to intervene with the district's adjusting economy. Now unable to travel anywhere else in Zootopia, the predators' demand for jobs began to rise. As new businesses began to spring up, the currency of food stamps slowly began to circulate.

Prey saw the opportunity for cheap labor, and in under a week, new factories started to run in the outskirts of Happytown. Predators eagerly took the positions, despite the low pay. Workers were often given a small dormitories to live in, and so now, fathers were able to move their families from off the streets and into the cramped living quarters. It wasn't much, but it was far better than nothing. The new factory arrangements further decreased crime, and eventually, most of the crowded groups of homeless predators disappeared. The district began to fall into a continuous routine, and the economy stabilized somewhat.

As for me… I remained unemployed. I looked around for jobs nearby, but almost no one was hiring. The small amount of spots that were available were far too difficult for a mammal of my size, and they payed almost nothing. If Honey and I didn't have a basement full of food, we would be screwed.

Mallory and Claire spent almost all of their time at the house. Claire spent most of her time outside. Honey and I would show her around the Grotto. When the flood waters rose, we often took her kayaking through the neighborhood streets. Mallory kept busy at the house. She spent most of her time cooking and baking. Mallory would come up with new combinations, and make new ways to serve the freeze dried meals that we kept in the basement...

We didn't allow the two of them into the basement.

Shortly after the bobcats moved in, military troops began to show up at predators' front doors. Soldiers looked through homes and apartments in search of weapons. The new laws had stated that predators were prohibited from owning firearms, and we had an entire arsenal beneath our sink.

* * *

That day, Mallory and Claire went out for the first time since they had arrived at the Grotto. I was folding laundry when Honey bursted through the door.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"What? Wait— Who?"

She ran through the living room and got down next to the sink.

"THE POLICE. THEY'RE CHECKING ALL THE HOUSES FOR WEAPONS."

"Do you think they'll even look down there?"

Honey was already climbing down into the hole.

"WE CAN'T RISK IT."

She was down there for two minutes. Meanwhile, I swept through the house, looking for anything that might get us in trouble; anything that might have revealed our secret. I found the mugshots that Tyler had given me and shoved them into a pile of bills in my bedroom. I ran back downstairs to find Honey climbing out of the bunker. A loud knock came from the door.

" _What did you do?"_

" _Doesn't matter. Open the door!"_

"—Coming!"

I walked over and unfastened the lock. I looked back at Honey one last time before opening the door. The soldiers took no time to introduce themselves, barging in instantaneously.

"Well, _please come in—"_

"Shut it, fox!"

The soldier didn't like my sass, and neither did Honey. She gave me a disapproving glare. I started to smell something… or someone. I at first thought it was the soldiers, but as they began to search the different rooms of the house, the stench lingered. I nonchalantly walked over to Honey. She sat there with her arms crossed, glaring ahead into the other rooms of the house.

It was her.

"Check the upstairs bedroom!"

"Yes, sir!"

We could hear sounds of cabinet doors being slammed. The soldiers rummaged through our belongings without care. I could hear the stomps of one of them marching up the stairs. A pig walked back into the living room to watch over us. He eyed us down, observing the two of us meticulously. After a minute, the other two soldiers returned back to the living room.

"All clear so far, sir."

"Check the kitchen."

The pig kept his eyes on us as the other two soldiers began to go through the kitchen cabinets. I became nervous; I tried my best to hide my anxiousness. The pig watched the two of us, as if he were waiting for one of us to confess where our weapons were; as if he knew that we had any.

"Sir, I found something."

The three of us turned toward the sheep. He had found the trapdoor underneath the sink.

He reached down to open it.

"Where does that lead?"

The pig had directed his question at me. I turned back, unsure of what to say. Before I could come up with a response, Honey answered the question for me.

"The septic tank."

I heard the loud squeals of the trapdoor hinges behind me.

 _"OHHH!-"_

We turned back to the sheep. He slammed the door immediately and got up, covering his nose and mouth.

 _"—It smells like straight up piss down there!"_

It smelled like piss… _Piss_. It was the smell. Honey smelled like piss. Which means that…

… Honey had opened the jars of urine that she kept in the bunker.

The pig grunted.

"Come on. House is clear."

The two other soldiers marched out of the front door. The pig turned back after reaching the door frame.

 _"And make sure it stays that way."_

He slammed the door. We still had the bunker, even if it smelled like urine. It would take many days for the stench to leave.

Mallory and Claire do not know about the guns in the basement, and they do not know about our secret.

We now keep the entrance locked, and Honey has the only key. Whenever one of them would ask, we'd just claim it's to keep robbers out. Honey and I have been waiting for the right moment to tell them.

* * *

Honey and I got to the shore next to our house. Honey stepped out first, anchoring the kayak on shore. I got out into the shallow water and began to readjust myself to the solid ground; Honey and I were out on the boat for over an hour. I felt the grass slide in between my toes as I got onto the hill, drying them off. Mallory began to lay the blanket out onto the ground. Honey and I made our way up toward the tree. Claire opened the top of the basket to reveal four bowls of macaroni and cheese.

"Which one's mine?! Ooh! Give me a fork!"

Claire enthusiastically hopped above the food. Mallory walked over and picked up the basket, laying it on the blanket.

Mallory chuckled.

"Well, somebody's hungry."

Honey plopped down next to the tree, just as anxious to eat.

"I think we all are, Mrs. Lyn."

I sat down next to Honey, facing the water. Mallory handed out the bowls and silverware. Afterwards, she sat next to her daughter, and we all began to dig in. The food was delicious. The packages of rations that were purchased using food stamps were nothing compared to Mallory's home cooked meals. Honey began to speak, her face stuffed with food.

"I swear Mal, you make freeze dried macaroni and cheese taste like heaven on earth."

"Why thank you, Honey."

Honey nodded, stuffing her face with another mouthful of macaroni. We all sat and ate, enjoying the beautiful weather.

The water in the street reflected the bright blue colors of the sky. The smells of sea salt filled my nose as the wind blew underneath the highway. The tree leaves rustled as gusts funneled through the towering concrete walls. The house's white, wooden walls were soaked in the salt-filled air. The white paint was mostly chipped due to the humidity, revealing the light blue layers of paint underneath. The base of the staircase leading up to the porch was underwater. The seawater clapped and smacked against the wooden planks. The whole place seemed to saturate in the bright sunlight. Blues were bluer, the smells were smellier, the heat was hotter. The surroundings overloaded my senses with overwhelming vibes.

This was our paradise in hell. A safe place to protect ourselves from the crumbling world around us. Even when Happytown was generally peaceful, there was still pain. Predators were still going savage...

Predators were still dying.

The tall, concrete walls and the spiderweb of elevated roadways shielded us from the outside world. Our house was the nest and the highways were the tree. Even after Happytown was filled up with thousands of displaced families, the Grotto was still peaceful like always. If I didn't have the possibility of going crazy at any moment, I would have loved to stay here forever.

But that was the reality of the situation. If Honey and I had any chance of living through the epidemic, we needed to find a cure. We needed to leave the city.

I often find myself thinking about what living with Honey would be like if predators hadn't gone savage. I wish that we could spend the entire summer relaxing by the ocean that sat outside our front door. I wish that we could have more mornings together, drinking coffee on the front porch, talking about whatever we wanted to talk about. I wish that we could go back. Back to a time where we didn't have to care. Back to a time where we could watch the seasons pass from outside our bedroom windows. Back to a time where we could swim during the summers and bundle up during the winters.

I wish that I had met Honey sooner.

But here we sat, eating macaroni and cheese with plastic forks, wearing collars that could electrocute us to death.

The telephone began to ring from inside the house. Honey set down her bowl as she started to get up.

"I got it."

She swiftly made her way toward the house. The door creaked as she rushed through, not wanting to miss the phone call. Claire spoke up.

"Hey Nick?"

I turned back toward the Lyns.

"Yah Claire?"

Her voice was shy and friendly. When she had first gotten to the house, she barely spoke at all. She would occasionally ask the typical questions, like where the toilet paper was, or if we could turn the heat up. Mallory was very much the same way. However, she eventually began to open up. As the Lyns got more comfortable, they began to warm up with welcomed attitudes.

Mallory was a housewife at heart. She started to help Honey around the house, taking up many responsibilities. She spent most of her day in the kitchen, preparing almost all of our meals. She was naturally shy, and blushed whenever we complimented her cooking. She was pleasant to be around, and made great friends with Honey as they kept the house in check.

Claire was an adventurous young bobcat. She was always wanting to explore the Grotto. Mallory would only allow it if either Honey or I were with her. At first, she was vague about it, trying to drop off hints for the two of us to take her out of the house. As she got more comfortable, the questions became more blatant and were asked more frequently. She loved to run through the once abandoned neighborhood, finding different things to search through and climb onto. When the flood levels rose, she was always wanting to swim or go rowing on the boat.

"Do you think we can take the boat out again later?"

Mallory smiled. She loved to see her child being so adventurous, especially after what they had gone through only a couple weeks ago...

"Hey Nick! It's for you!"

"One sec!"

I turned back as I began to stand up, placing my empty bowl back into the basket. I glanced back to answer Claire's question.

"I would love to! And I'm sure Honey would too!"

Claire smiled and jumped in her seat. Mallory began to clean up the picnic supplies as I made my way to the house. I wasn't too sure who was calling us. We rarely used our telephone.

I got through the door. Honey waited in the kitchen with her paw over the speaker. She answered my question before I had the chance to ask it.

 _"It's Tyler."_

Tyler. I had not talked with him since that night three weeks ago. The last thing he had told me was to lay low until things quieted down. I quickly made my way for the phone.

"... Hey, is this Nicholas?"

His voice was muffled by the constant static in the background.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

Honey went to sit on the couch across the room, listening to my end of the conversation. I waited for him to speak. Phone calls were usually always monitored, and so we couldn't blatantly talk about our future plans.

"I was— uh… wondering if you were free tomorrow morning."

I didn't have a job, and so my schedule wasn't necessarily packed. Even if I had something to do tomorrow, it would simply have to wait.

"For what?"

"Well… I've started to clear out some of the clutter in my apartment; spring cleaning if you will. It is —uh… pretty messy, and I was wondering if you could help me with the heavy lifting."

It was an odd request. I wasn't sure if he was actually cleaning out his house, or if he just wanted me to meet with him. Either way, my curiosity answered the question for me.

"Yah— yah I can."

"Great! I will see you tomorrow at approximately 4:30 in the morning!"

"Wait wha—"

He hung up before I could protest. It was a peculiar time to catch up on spring cleaning. Night time curfews ended at four so that predators could get to their early-morning jobs. Predators who worked overnight were given special permits by their employers. If they were caught outside during curfew, they had to show their permits and explain where they were going and why. Four in the morning was the earliest time that predators without permits could walk the streets…

…

…

…

I'd have to remind myself to set an alarm later.

* * *

 _Friday, April 1st. 4:27 AM_

The dim street lamps did little to combat the darkness that devoured the streets. I followed the lights along the road, barely able to see the ground underneath my feet. I could see the distant silhouettes of other predators as they made their way through the darkness. Factories often had unforgiving hours, and many had to wake up long before the sun rises.

I followed the winding streets of Happytown. Apartments towered over me as I maneuvered through the narrow alleys. Tyler's neighborhood was built for smaller predators, yet the ginormous buildings were far larger than most. The rooftops of apartments disappeared into the darkness above, making them seem endlessly tall. The cobblestone paths were illuminated by the soft hues of the buzzing lights that lined the streets. Clotheslines zigzagged their ways above me. The intricate patterns maximized the amount of clothing that could be hung. The sky above me was blocked out by the colorful cluster of shirts and pants.

I rounded and twisted my way through the labyrinth of narrow streets. The neighborhood was built before the introduction of automobiles, and so the streets were far too narrow for driving.

I could smell the warm scent of baking bread and brewing coffee. A select number of shops and stores began to get ready for the day. Street corners were lit up by the bright lamps from within store windows. Dots of light began to appear above me as predators started to wake up. Those who didn't have the luxury of sleeping in appeared to be preparing for the day ahead of them. The growing luminance began to shine down onto the dark streets below. The district was slowly becoming alive.

I finally made it to Tyler's complex. It had been exactly three weeks since we had that vital discussion; three weeks since he told me everything.

I boarded the metal elevator and began to ascend. The winding corridors of the street was more visible this time. I could see further down without the foggy haze. The sky began to show it's first shades of dark grey as the sun climbed higher from below the unseen horizon.

I got to apartment #87. I immediately noticed that the patio was much cleaner than when I first visited. The old office supplies had vanished, revealing the bare, concrete floor of the balcony. Everything else was the same, the windows were still bordered up, and the porch light still flickered. However, there was a sheet of paper that was securely taped to the front door. I got closer; it was a federal document.

 **CONDEMNED**

 **This residence has been recognized as unfit for mammal habitation and is considered dangerous for occupancy.**

 **Use of this property is prohibited by** _ **Morris Hughes,**_

 **Director of Housing and Residential Facilitation.**

 **March 29th, 764 P.A.**

Tyler's house was condemned, I wasn't sure whether I should knock. The lights inside seemed to be on, but I wasn't sure if he was in there. He had called me earlier today, but the notice had been posted two days ago. Something was off, but before I could make anything of it, the door swung open.

"Well isn't it my favorite fox!"

Tyler wore an energetic expression. His bloodshot eyes suggested that he had been up all night, but he was still unusually peppy, especially since it was nearly half-past four. I noticed that the apartment behind him was significantly cleaner than before. The hoarded files and documents had vanished, and the room was practically spotless. Tyler noticed my observations.

"Quite an achievement, isn't it? Took me nearly two weeks… Guess the Spring's got me in the _cleaning spirit_."

I glanced again at the back of the door where the condemnation notice hung. Tyler followed my eyes.

 _"Oh_ this!"

He quickly took the paper town and tossed it inside. Tyler then reached for a bag on the ground.

" _Don't worry about that—_ Anyways! … I was thinking about giving you the honors of carrying the last bag of trash down with me!"

There was something else. Tyler was a smart mammal from what I could tell, but this was strange of him. Why on earth would he invite me to his apartment at four in the morning to throw away a single bag of trash?

"Uh—Yah! I would… love to!"

He only nodded as I took the bag from his grasp. The papers inside made the load particularly heavy. I slung it around my shoulder and started to drag it to the elevator. Tyler locked his front door and followed into the lift. He pulled the lever, and we began to make our way to the ground.

"So how have you and Honey been holding up?"

It seemed that Tyler was trying to force himself to converse normally. Since our collars recorded our voices, it was going to be difficult to actually talk about our plans. It was clear that he hadn't forgotten them, and for me, it was all I could think about.

"Oh— we've been doing good! Yah— things are good."

It was a very awkward ride down. The occasional squeaking would come from the elevator's mechanisms, filling up the silence momentarily. The metal cage jolted from time to time, briefly pushing our bodies against each other.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator made it to the ground level. Tyler stepped out first to lead the way.

"Follow me."

I followed Tyler through the narrow pathway. We passed by a few other predators as they made their way to work. Tyler did not once look at any of them directly in the eye. I followed him into an alleyway behind a small office supply store.

"Where are we going?"

He got to a locked gate and began to grab for the key in his back pocket.

"We are disposing the trash, Mr. Wilde."

I began to feel anxious. Tyler was acting shady. The whole situation was shady. Part of me wanted to run. There could have easily been an entire gang of predators waiting in the to mug me in the dark. Tyler may have been trying to kidnap me, and I was nonchalantly allowing him to do so. My imagination ran rampant. What if he locked the gate behind me? What if he—

"Are you coming?"

Tyler was already past the gate, waiting for me to walk through. I began to walk forward. I had to trust him.

The alley led to a small, secluded inlet behind the store. Large dumpsters sat along the back wall, filled with cardboard and packaging materials. Other than the locked backdoor of the shop, the gate was the only way to get in, and the only way to get out.

"Alright, throw the bag in here."

I could barely see Tyler in the dark. His black silhouette was illuminated only by the dark blue sky above. He gestured toward a metal barrel as he began to reach for something in his pocket. Part of me doubted my previous decisions; I looked back at the open gate. Running was still an option… No, after what had happened in the past couple weeks, I had no choice but to trust him. It was the only option. I threw the bag in.

"Okay, you see that jug there? —Yah. Right there. Pour it all in the barrel."

I took the unknown fluid and began to pour it onto the bag in the barrel. When I ran out, I tossed the container in with the trash. I heard a match strike against the rigid edge of a matchbox. After a couple attempts, Tyler ignited the match in his paw, and threw it into the barrel.

The trash ignited almost instantly. The fire created an aura of light that reflected against the concrete walls of the alley. I could see Tyler's satisfied look. I pointed to the burning barrel.

"What even is that?"

"The trash?"

I nodded.

"Ah… Just some stuff that I uh... wasn't supposed to have."

Suddenly, it all made sense. All the made-up scenarios that I had made up in my head were immediately dismissed. The collars. The voice motorization. If Tyler simply told me what he was doing… _They_ would find out. It was the reason Tyler wasn't telling me more. The reason why he was being so conspicuous. It was why he had been acting so shady. He was burning the illegal documents that he had stowed away in his apartment.

He was destroying the evidence.

If we were going to escape, we needed to cover our tracks. Had Tyler left his house in the state it was in, it would have told everything to anyone who walked in; what we knew, how we knew it, where we were headed… It could have revealed everything. He had to burn the documents secretly, where no one could see him. He had to burn them at night so that no one saw the smoke. He had to burn them in the back alley, and he had to lock the gate whenever he left, ensuring that no one would stumble upon the papers before they were fully destroyed.

We stood there in silence as we watched the papers burn. A new question popped in my head.

"Hey, Tyler?"

I glanced over at the otter. The bright glows of the fire reflected off his glasses like mirrors. His expression was blank.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the guy that owns this shop?"

Tyler looked toward the back door and then over to me. If he was going to destroy legal documents in this back alley, he had to have trusted the guy that owned the property. Tyler nodded.

"He owed me some favors."

I looked back to the fire. The bright, flickering flames bounced and danced in the containment of the barrel. The sky above remained dark blue. It would still be a couple hours until sunlight broke through.

"Oh! —And one more thing before you go…"

Tyler reached for a folded sheet of paper in his front pocket. Pulling it out, he began to smoothen the paper against his leg, attempting to get rid of the wrinkles and the creases. He brought the paper up to his face and then looked back toward me.

"I am under the impression that you are currently unemployed..."

I nodded, but why did that matter? I didn't need a job. Tyler looked again at the paper as he began to walk forward.

"Well— I've been talking to my buddy down at the rail-yards, and apparently, they have a few spots open…"

The rail-yards. Tyler had told me about the rail-yards. If we were going to escape… I needed to work at the rail-yards. I grabbed the paper from his extended paw. It was a resume.

"I think the job will suit you well."

I nodded. I knew what this meant. He was sending a message, not by words, but with actions. I knew what he was trying to tell me.

I parted ways with Tyler, walking out of the alley and into the street. The sun continued its slow climb toward the distant horizon. Passing conversations filtered through the silent air. The waking world around me returned into view as I made my way back down the street.

I looked back at the paper. The resume had boxes to check and lines to fill out, asking for my basic information. However, on the bottom of the paper, there was a note scribbled below the questions and qualifications. I couldn't read what it said, so I made my way to the nearest street lamp.

On the bottom of the resume, Tyler had added a scribbled note. My suspicions were justified, and my new goal was set. Tyler had given me one instruction:

" _Make friends with Lupus Heisser."_

* * *

 **Well that's it for now! I'll try to be as consistent as possible with updates!**

 **Review and have a great day!**


	11. The Big Day

**Greetings yet again! This chapter is a day late because this wasn't even going to be a chapter at first. I started writing chapter 11, but decided to push it back so that I could include this one. So yeah, there's that.**

 **This is just a short and sweet flashback chapter for y'all. I'm already in the process of writing chapter 12, so that might get finished a little earlier (maybe).**

 **Once again, thank you guys for the constant support. This story is continuing to grow, and I'm happy to tell you guys that it will only get better.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy a bit more of young Nick!**

* * *

 _16 Years Ago_

Nick woke up to the warm smells of pancakes. His bedroom was illuminated by the faint sunlight that spilled into onto the floor. Nick pondered for a moment as he slowly began to realize what day it was. Yes! It was a very important day! He sprang out of bed and bolted to the kitchen. Today was the big day, his first day of school.

He ran down the spiral staircase and acrobatically vaulted over the railing. He zoomed by his father's cluttered office and made it the small room at the back of the store. Only a small section of the building was made for residential purposes. A narrow hallway ran along the back of the store, with a single door connecting it to the main showroom.

The rest of the department store was filled with aisles of suits of all shapes and sizes. Custom tailored tuxedos and jackets lined the small store's display windows. From the smallest mouse to the largest elephant, animals of all kinds could purchase a suit of their choice.

Nick leaped into his chair, anxiously awaiting his fluffy stacks of pancake goodness. The wooden paneling of the small kitchen soaked up the warm hues of sunlight. The ceiling fan shook and wobbled as it spun. The smells of coffee began to radiate as Nick's dad poured grounded coffee beans into the boiling water on the stove. The daily routine kicked off as usual, a routine that would last for many years.

"Hey Nick."

The father looked down at the fryer, facing away from his son.

"Morning dad!"

The father remained quiet for many moments. Nick tilted his head in confusion. He was befuddled by his father's sudden laconism.

"Think fast!"

At once, the father grabbed a pancake from the stack beside him and flung it at Nick, throwing it like a frisbee. The pancake soared through the air like a flying saucer. Nick excitedly jumped onto his seat and caught the pancake with his mouth. He celebrated with his mouth full, the pancake still hanging out from his jaws.

"Look Dad! I caught—"

As Nick bite down onto the pancake, the fluffy saucer split into two. The section hanging out of his mouth fell, smacking against the edge of the table before plopping against the wooden floor. Nick was slightly disappointed.

"—it…"

Nick's dad began to chuckle at the sight. His laughter was young and playful. Although he seemed significantly old for his age, Nick's dad was only in his thirties. He was skinny and tall, much like what his son would be when he grew up.

"Don't worry, Nick. There's plenty more."

He grabbed the plate and walked around the counter towards the small table. Nick was already grabbing for the pancakes before his dad had the chance to set them down. His dad chuckled again. The sight of his energetic son made every day much better for him. He turned back around and headed toward the fridge.

"So, your first day of school, huh?"

Nick could only nod; his face was already stuffed with pancakes.

"Mmhmm."

Nick's dad got a carton out and began to pour milk into two empty glasses. Nick continued to devour his breakfast. He was a fast eater, and whenever he was having something he liked, his plate would be clean almost instantly.

"Are you nervous?"

The father's demeanor was peppy and jubilant. He seemed almost more excited about his son's first day than Nick was.

"Nope!"

Nick shoved another mouthful of pancakes into his face. His father came back to the table with two full glasses of milk. At last, he was able to eat. He took a few pancakes off of the plate and began to cut them up into squares.

"Well you see. _Back in my day_ , school was very different."

"Dad!"

"Us predators had to travel _five miles_ through _ten feet_ of snow!"

"No you didn't!"

Nick's dad began to laugh. In the past, he would be able to mess with his son, making him believe all sorts of unrealistic tales. However, his son eventually caught on to his father's mischief, and he quickly realized that many of his dad's stories were either exaggerated or completely made-up. Still, Nick's dad didn't stop with the stories, and Nick often found them amusing.

"Oh, and you won't _believe_ what _my_ dad had to go through as a child."

"What?"

"He had to travel through _20_ feet of snow!"

They both giggled, and the dad began to dig in. Nick's father didn't make pancakes often, but when he did, they were always delicious. Nick was already halfway through his plate before his father could even pour the syrup onto his. Nick looked up to the counter. A brown paper bag was stuffed full with his lunch. Beside it, a small book bag slumped on its side, filled with necessary school supplies.

Nick had always imagined what school was like. Other animals said that they hated it, but Nick was a bit more optimistic. He loved learning. Whenever he got the chance, Nick would practice reading the newspaper with his dad, or he'll ask him about business stuff (Something he very much enjoyed, even if he didn't understand a thing about finances). He loved discovering new things, and asked questions about almost anything. His curiosity was always bursting at the seams.

Nick's father began to speak in a more sincere tone.

"Look, I know that it will be a little… Uh— hard, for you…"

Nick looked up from his plate as he swallowed another mouthful of food.

"... You know, since the move and all…"

Nick drooped his head as he came to the realization. His old friends were no longer near him. Nick lived in a different part of town now, and being so busy at the shop, he hasn't had time to meet any predators his age. Nick's dad spoke in his persuasive, entrepreneur voice.

"... But! I think that you will be absolutely–positively–100% Fine! And you wanna know why?"

Nick perked up as his question hung in the air. The father lifted his son's head up encouragingly and replied in a sincere tone.

"Because you are perfect, just the way you are. You're gonna make a ton of new friends."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Animals would be lucky to have you as their friend!"

Nick smiled and resumed piling pieces of pancake into his mouth. The room seemed to warm up as the distant sun began to rise, brightening up the small, cosy kitchen. Nick's dad suddenly jumped from his seat.

"Oh! And I almost forgot!"

He swiftly ran into the hallway and into his room. Nick looked back from over his chair toward the kitchen door. He could hear the floorboards creak as his dad jogged back to the kitchen. He came back and paused at the kitchen doorway, now holding a small, brown jacket.

"OH YAY!"

Nick excitedly jumped from his chair and ran to his dad at the doorway. Nick looked over every inch of the miniature jacket. The slim, clean cut of jacket was remarkably pristine. The suit was sewn with an extra layer of fabric for increased durability. A row of buttons ran along the right side, allowing Nick to easily put on and take off the jacket.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!"

Nick jumped into his father, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nick had always wanted a new jacket, and this one was perfect. He hopped excitedly as he continued to hug his father at the waist. His dad smiled at the sight of his ecstatic son. As long as his son was happy, he was happy.

"Well, I thought that you should look sharp on your first day of school."

Nick buried his face into his father's stomach. He returned the hug, placing his paws around his son's shoulders. It were times like these that Nick's father wish they had more often. Gifts weren't something that were common between them. Money was always scarce, and the two of them were exceedingly busy during work days. Whenever he had the chance though, Nick's father would try his best to make his son's life more enjoyable by giving him what little he could. When life was difficult for the two of them, it was his job to make the best out of every situation. It was his job to make his son happy, an obligation that he very much enjoyed. They embraced for many moments, and Nick's dad cherished every second.

The moments wouldn't last forever though, and they both knew that. Nick's dad looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh! You better hurry up and put this on!"

Nick took the jacket and jubilantly ran to the bathroom. The suit was a near perfect fit. Nick's dad knew his son's measurements, however, he purposely made it a loose fit on Nick. The suit would last him a long time, and the slight oversizing would allow him to grow into it. Nick ran back into kitchen with glee. His father had his son's backpack and lunch sack ready for him near the back door.

"Just like your father."

Nick walked up and hugged his dad, his sleeves draping over, extending past his small paws. The father grabbed a small collar from the counter. Kneeling down, he strapped it around his son's neck and fastened it securely.

"Too tight?"

His son shook his head as he readjusted his collar. He had been wearing it for nearly a year now, and has gotten used to having it on. His father stood up straight again, looking down at his excited child.

"You have fun now, are you sure you don't want me to walk to the bus stop with you?"

Nick stepped back and shook his head. The two of them had been anticipating this day for a while, and now, it was time to start a new chapter of their lives. Handing his son his school supplies, Nick's dad smiled proudly.

"Alright. You be good now. I love you."

"Love you too."

Nick hopped with excitement as he walked out the back door. The sun shone into the empty street outside. The air was filled with the muted ambience of the city around them. Nick turned to the right and began to skip to the bus stop. Today was the big day, and he was anxious to make new friends on his first day of school.

"Hey Nick!"

Nick stopped and turned around, facing his father who stood on the small stoop of the back entrance. He lifted his paw, pointing to the opposite direction.

"The bus stop is that way!"

Slightly embarrassed, Nick made his way back toward the store in the other direction. His father could only chuckle to himself as he watched him pass by. Now headed in the right direction, Nick began to skip gleefully again. The father watched as his son made his way to the nearby corner. Nick stopped where he was to continue north. The closest bus stop was three blocks away from where he stood.

Nick's dad watched as his son paused at the corner, looking up the street. Something was wrong. Nick was hesitating. Suddenly he began to run back to the store. His lunch sack whipped around as his arms flung by his side. His dad stepped down onto the sidewalk to meet his son.

"Change your mind?"

Nick nodded as he leaned into his dad's side. He realized that he didn't want to walk through the city alone, as much as he once thought he did. His dad chuckled, amused by his son's innocent demeanor.

"Well, how about we walk together."

Putting his paw onto his son's shoulder, Nick's father began to guide him back toward the corner. The two of them walked together in silence. Fresh sunlight poured onto the neighborhood streets as the sun climbed up the city skyline. The air was nice and crisp, filled with the comforting scents of the early morning semblance. The world around them awakened, blossoming into life.

Nick held onto his father's paw as they made their way north, and he wouldn't let go until he stepped into the schoolbus.

* * *

 **All aboard the feels-train! Next stop, the confinement zone!**

 **Reviewing helps me get an idea of how you guys are feeling about this story, which is very important to me. It motivates me tremendously, and I would appreciate it if you guys could leave one for me, just to let me know how I'm doing with this story.**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING!**


	12. The Ones We Call Our Friends

**Hello Hello! This chapter is being uploaded later than I expected, but then again, this chapter turned out to be a bit longer than I expected... So yeah.**

 **Also, a few of you guys were expecting me to continue on with Nick's first day of school with this chapter, but I'm afraid that his first day won't be included in any upcoming chapters... Sorry. I plan on periodically revealing bits and pieces of Nick's backstory through separate, isolated chapters in this story. They will be fairly short, and will also be told out of order. As the plot goes on, more parts about his life will be shown through these flashback chapters, and the readers (you) will be left to put the fragmented pieces together to truly learn about Nick's past.**

 **That's the plan at least...**

 **Anyways, I want to thank all the new people that have recently followed my story (You know who you are). It means a lot to hear that you guys are actively involved with my story. Knowing that you guys are anticipating future chapters only increases my motivation to write! (Not that I have any intentions on stopping anytime soon!)**

 **But Yeah... Enjoy this 8,000 word-long chapter!**

* * *

 _Saturday, April 2nd. 12:31 PM_

The lunchroom was occupied by a large number of predators. A sea of voices flowed through the cafeteria, with their waves crashing against the concrete walls. Guards stood on catwalks that lined the perimeter of the space, watching our every move. I had one mission; I needed to talk with Lupus.

The rail-yards were a complex of train tracks and warehouses that snaked along the west coast of Happytown. Being one of the largest hubs for importing and exporting, the Happytown rail yards were largely important to everyone that lived in and around the district. Security was overly excessive. Each shipment being sent out was closely checked by guards. A tall, barb wired fence ran around the perimeter with watch towers at every corner. Boats constantly patrolled the waters outside of the complex, and trucks made their ways through the industrial streets, ensuring that nobody was stepping out of line. The whole place seemed more like a prison, but instead of breaking out, we were going to try to break in… and then out again.

My tray was set onto the railing above. The cafeteria's bar was over four feet tall, and I had to reach up over my head to slide my tray. I waddled sideways as the cooks began plop food onto my tray; I couldn't even see what I was getting. The railing ended and I lifted my tray down.

Cheddar and broccoli soup with mashed potatoes and a biscuit.

I turned to face the crowd. Predators much bigger than me sat on aluminum tables as they conversed with one another. I looked for Lupus. Even though I haven't once seen him personally, I knew that he worked in the same building as I, so he had to have had lunch at the same time. I began to walk down the aisles.

The predators towered over me, even when they were sitting. I felt like a little kid, like an antisocial middle schooler on his first day. It was rather intimidating, but I needed to stay calm and collected.

"You lost little dude!?"

"Hey, watch your step everyone, don't want to squish Mr. Suit and Tie here!"

"Are they just hiring anyone now?!"

I sighed at the crude comments. Out of all the predators in Zootopia, foxes were on the smaller end of the height spectrum. Even though I was rather sizable compared to others predators like Finnick, only tall and strong brutes worked at the rail-yards, making me seem puny. I laughed at the thought; if Finnick was here, he would already be in an all-out brawl.

I couldn't find Lupus. I walked up and down the aisles, ignoring the isolated insults thrown my way. My soup was getting cold, and I needed a place to sit. I found a table with a few open seats and made my way toward it.

I sat on the end furthest away from the other workers and rested my head on the elevated surface. It had already been a long day.

I filled out my resume on Friday, and my job started the next day. Being too small to do any heavy lifting, I was put into the labeling offices. You'd think that sticking labels onto boxes and crates would be easy, but that was far from the truth.

A conveyor belt slowly carried the cargo by, and I had to place the labels onto them before they passed along to the next station. A bright red button was placed where I sat, enabling me to stop the conveyor belt in case I couldn't keep up with the moving boxes. At first, the job was fairly simple. Boxes would arrive in separate shipments, and I could easily put the same stickers onto them without breaking a sweat. However as the day went on, more imports arrived, and the job became excruciatingly difficult. Shipments would come all at once, and different crates from different distributors started to pass by at the same time. I had to identify and label each box individually, which was incredibly overwhelming. Every time I pressed the red button, other members of the assembly line would shout at me, demanding me to keep up; this only furthered the suffering. By lunch break, I ended up pressing the red button over 20 times.

"Fox."

I lifted my head off the table and began to look around. I wasn't sure who had said it. I glanced over at the other predators around me. Two wolves sat across from each other on the other end of the table. Sitting diagonally from me, a large, overweight black bear took up half the bench across from me.

He was staring straight at me.

"Biscuit."

I looked at the food that was on my tray. What was he saying about my biscuit? I wasn't sure how else to respond. The two wolves were caught up in their discussion, but the black bear kept staring at me.

"Give."

The bear spoke in an extremely low pitch. His voice was slurred by his indistinguishable accent. His collar was hidden beneath a layer of neck-fat. The bear was a little chubby, but he also looked very strong.

He wanted my biscuit. I looked over at the bear's tray. He had seven of them, most likely taken from other workers. The others that sat next to him didn't have any on their trays, and I was pretty sure that neither of them had eaten them. What was this guy's deal with biscuits? The wolf sitting next to him noticed that he was talking to me. He looked up at the huge bear and then over toward me. I responded cautiously.

"You… Want my biscuit?"

The bear outstretched his paw over the table with his palm facing up, expecting me to unwillingly drop my biscuit into it. I looked back at the wolf. He was getting a kick out of my confused reaction. The worker sitting across from him also took notice, and the three of them stared at me and my biscuit, waiting for my response.

The bear couldn't do anything, right? I mean, we were all in a heavily populated cafeteria under constant surveillance by the watchful eyes of armed guards. He couldn't hurt me, could he? I was starving, and he wasn't getting my biscuit.

I smirked.

"And what if I don't give it to you?"

The wolves quickly looked up to the bear, excitedly anticipating his response. The bear took his his outstretched paw and raised up, pointing his index finger up.

"First. I kill you. — Second. I eat you. — Three. I eat biscuit."

His broken accent was rather intimating. The other wolves struggled to conceal their laughter. My sudden confidence was snuffed out, and my ears began to droop. He lowered his paw down next to my tray again, expecting me to give him my biscuit. The wolf sitting next to him looked back over to me.

"... I think you should do what he says."

His voice was filled with amusement, but he seemed quite serious. The bear's outstretched paw was bigger than the size of my head. Even if there were guards here, he could still crush my skull with one foul swoop. I looked away as I gave him my biscuit. I could hear the two wolves chuckle before continuing on with their conversation.

The lunchroom reminded me of the ones you see at prisons. The grey, concrete walls; the buzzing of the bright, lithium lights bulbs; the continuous monitorization of officers; the smells of body odor and sweat; I wanted to be anywhere but here. I rested my head down and closed my eyes, trying to drown out the bombardment of voices that crammed into my ears. Honey was probably sitting by the water or taking Claire out on the kayak. I felt bad for the other predators who had to do this everyday; working was hell.

 _"No, no, I'm telling you man…!"_

I could detect an individual voice getting closer. My eyes remained closed as the voices and laughter grew louder.

 _"I'm just saying— look, hear me out."_

I heard the clanking of trays against the table around my head. My ears were overly sensitive to the noises as I continued to rest my head on the table's surface. The newly arrived conversation was broken up by uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm just saying! Bunnies have the most idiotic last names!"

I looked up. Four new workers were around me at the table. A hyena sat to the left of me, struggling to contain his sudden bursts of laughter. Across from him, a small yet stocky wolverine was seated next to the biscuit-taking black bear. To the right of him, a snow leopard tried to carry on his argument about last names. Sitting across from me, a lean grey wolf listened to the conversation while staring down at his food. Each of them seemed to be in their thirties. I glanced momentarily at each of them, my attention was pulled in by the wolf across from me. I had seen him before, his face, his appearance, it was familiar.

It was Lupus.

The leopard continued.

"Who was that banker? The one from the Burrows? What was his— oh! Hopper Enterprises! His last name was _Hopper_!"

The hyena and wolverine joined in with the leopard's laughter. Lupus continued to only smile, still staring down to his tray. The hyena next to me came to a sudden realization.

"OH! I get it! Because bunnies _hop_!"

His laughter only intensified as the other two stared at him with somewhat-annoyed expressions. The leopard sighed and crossed his arms.

"You know Ben, you're awfully slow for a hyena."

The hyena couldn't respond. He was too busy laughing hysterically. He slammed his paws onto the table, trying to keep himself from falling off the bench. The wolverine perked up trying to come up with another name.

"How about that asshole from the oil company? Got rich off the stock market? The millionaire… ah— _What was his name?"_

 _Stocks._ A face appeared in my head. The laughing, the evil smile, it all resurfaced in my mind as if it happened yesterday. I remember it vividly.

"You mean Pattington?"

" _Pattington_! Yes— that was him!"

The hyena continued to laugh, and the wolverine joined in. The snow leopard looked back over to me with his arms folded, eyeing me down. When they got to the table, not one of them seemed to have noticed my presence. It appeared that the leopard _wanted_ it that way. His demeanor went from lighthearted bliss to judgemental ridicule. I felt awkward, and I tried to ignore his rude attitude. After all, he wasn't the reason why I was here.

I looked over to Lupus. He was still staring down toward his soup, and I realized that I haven't even touched mine since I had sat down.

"You new?"

I glanced back over toward the leopard. His voice was hard and inquisitive. Lupus looked up at me momentarily before returning his gaze back to the tray. The other two were starting to calm down from their fits of laughter. My response was brief.

"First day."

I tried to avoid the leopard's piercing stare as I began to eat my cold soup. It tasted horrendous. Honey has had soup cans stored in her bunker for over three years, and that stuff was far better than what they were serving here. I looked at the other worker's trays. Not one of them dared to even touch their bowls of soup, and for good reason.

The leopard finally averted his attention away from me, turning back toward the hyena and the wolverine. He chuckled to himself and began to smirk, speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Pattington huh? Must be a real nice fella."

I decided to speak up.

"Oh he is. Believe me."

The leopard turned back to me and scoffed, clearly annoyed by my unnecessary comment. I managed to catch Lupus' attention by my remark. I could see him look up at me out of the corner of my eye. The leopard, however, didn't like what I had to say.

"What? And you _know_ the guy?"

"No, but I punched him in the face once."

I had aimed my response toward the leopard, but the wolverine sitting next to him had overheard me.

 _"Woah, Woah, Woah!_ —I wanna hear this guy's story!"

And at that, the conversation started. I recounted in detail the events of that day, from the moment he called me out, to the moment the officers dragged me into the medical tent. The snow leopard didn't participate as much in the discussion, but each of the other workers listened attentively, enjoying my long and unrelenting rant about that asshole jackrabbit. Eventually, the conversation began to shift from one unrelated topic to another, and I continued to share my relevant inputs and opinions. Jokes were told, and lighthearted arguments were passably debated. Slowly, the leopard began to talk more with the other workers. His initial attitude toward me began to disappear as he joined the ongoing discussion. At one point, we shared each other's names, and I began to tell them a little more about myself.

I occasionally glanced over at Lupus, who remained quiet for the duration of the lunch break. However, whenever I spoke, he seemed to avert his attention toward me more often than he did for the other workers while they talked.

Lupus was fairly short for a grey wolf. He had a small, yet burly physique. It was obvious that he did much of the heavy lifting at the loading terminals. Despite his intimidating stature, Lupus appeared to be a very timid predator. He rarely spoke. The only time that he did was to tell me his name, the one thing that I already knew about him.

Before long, a loud bell began to ring, signalling for the end of the lunch period. At once, all of the workers in the large cafeteria rose from their seats and headed down the aisles to dispose of their trays. The five of us followed suit, forming two single file lines at either side of the row of tables.

"Hey Nick!"

I looked over to the other side of the table we were passing. Caesar, the snow leopard, was the one who had called my name. He dragged the bottom of his tray along the table's surface as we got closer to the disposal bins.

"The four of us were planning on heading out to the tavern after our shifts. We were wondering if you cared to join us. I think you'd like it there."

The invitation came out of nowhere. At first, it was clear that he didn't like me, but it appeared that he had a change of heart. His voice was kind and welcoming, and his invitation sounded genuine.

I thought for a minute. Honey was expecting me to be home before dusk, and I wasn't too keen on going out for a drink, especially during times like these. I didn't drink often, and when I did, I only went with mammals I trusted, like Finnick or Honey.

However, I had a job to fulfill; I needed to get more in touch with Lupus. I would possibly be able to have an actual conversation with the shy wolf. I glanced toward him. He walked in front of the snow leopard, silently returning my gaze as he anticipated for my response. I looked ahead. The back wall of the lunchroom was only a few feet away, and I had to make up my mind.

"Yah! Sure— I'll go."

We got to the garbage cans and dumped our leftover food. I realized that I had barely eaten at all, too busy conversing with the coworkers at my table.

"Sounds good! Meet us by the Sprigg Street entrance at six!"

"Will do."

The lines dispersed as we set out trays down near the industrial sized kitchen. Dish washers were already scrubbing down empty plates as they struggled to keep up with the overwhelming amount of dirty trays to clean. I headed toward the labeling offices.

I had answered impulsively and without much thought. I wasn't sure if I'd regret my sudden decision, but I needed to become friends with them. Besides, it's been a long couple of weeks, maybe I needed a drink.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 2nd. 6:17 PM_

I walked out into the late afternoon sun as I made my way for the designated entrance. The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked through the empty lot. Predators dispersed in different directions as they made their way home. I approached the entrance.

A tall, barbed wire fence lined the perimeter of complex. Watch towers surveyed the area, preparing their spotlights for the night. Part of me wondered how we were even going to break into the fortress.

I saw three of them near the entrance. Bennett the hyena, Tony the wolverine, and Lupus stood up against the tall fence. Shortly after I joined them, Caesar arrived with five small plastic cards. He held them up, waving them around with his paw

"Had to get a new one made for our new friend here!"

I looked at the cards; they were about the size of our IDs. I wasn't sure what they were for, or why I needed one.

"What are those for?"

Caesar was already handing out the cards to each of the workers, giving me the last one.

"Overtime Permits. They allow us to walk around past our curfew. Workers who get the late shifts are given these so they don't get buzzed by the police on their way home."

I glanced down at my card. My name was engraved into the top right corner. Below it, the address of the railyard was placed, along with other information about the workplace.

"We don't have any late shifts though."

Caesar only smiled, placing his index finger onto his mouth. The other three were already pocketing their permits.

"It's a flawed system, my friend."

Something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was skeptical, but it appeared that the four of them had done this before. I put my card in my wallet next to my ID, and the five of us began to head north. I tried to subdue my myriad of doubts as we made our way to the bar.

The Cloven was a small tavern on the north side of the district. The bar was discretely built within the complex of apartments and stores. Sunken into the basement of an old condo, the entrance was only visible from a small section of the nearby alleyways. Buildings towered over us, protecting the bar from aerial surveillance. A small ocelot was on a large crate just outside of the entrance. She sat on a small lawn chair knitting a miniature sweater. Caesar was the first to speak.

"Maggie! It's great to see you!"

The cat glanced down at us, continuing to knit with her focus on us. Recognizing the group in front of her, she smiled genuinely.

"Oh! Well isn't it Caesar and the gang!"

Her voice was rough and raspy. She seemed to be in her fifties. I found it odd that a small jungle cat guarded the entrance to a bar.

"Oh! And who do we have here?"

The ocelot shifted her attention toward me. The four others appeared to be regulars at the bar, but to her, I was a stranger. Caesar answered for me.

"We're just showing our friend Nick here a good time."

The cat looked back at me once more before returning her focus back to her knitting.

"Well isn't that nice! I've never seen a fox in a suit before… BORK!"

I was startled by her alarming yell. Suddenly, a massive polar bear emerged from the staircase below. The ocelot wasn't guarding the front door… he was.

"BORK! LEAD THESE KIND GENTLEMEN INSIDE PLEASE!"

The ocelot was yelling far louder than she needed to. I noticed that no one else seemed to care about her screams. She turned back toward me momentarily to answer my unasked questions.

"Bork has a bit of a… hearing issue."

The polar bear towered over us. He was probably twice the size of Koslov. He looked down at the five of us and turned around, slowly making his way down the staircase toward the door. We followed the bear, making our way down each large step.

"You guys have fun now!"

We all nodded and waved back at the ocelot before entering the pub.

The Cloven Taverns were a chain of bars that were open throughout Zootopia. I had seen a couple of them around town, and I heard about them after Koslov went on a rant about his business's competition. The establishment was founded by a family of sheep that moved in from the Eastern hemisphere some 600 years ago. With them, they brought a legacy crime along with their infamous brews of beer. Honey told me that the founders were involved in some kind of sheep mafia. Clovens were often filled with sketchy mammals, and usually served as safe houses for rival gangs throughout the city. With that in mind, I usually avoided them.

Now that the confinement zones were set up, many bars and taverns were no longer in business. Alcohol imports were heavily taxed, and most of the bars in the area ran out of their supply. Those who could supply themselves or could afford the hefty price continued to stay open.

The Cloven was dimly lit, illuminated by the blue and green hues of flickering neon lights. The place had the overwhelming stench of cigarette smoke and chewing tobacco. Bars usually had TV's for mammals to watch, but now, the television set was unplugged. No one wanted to think about going savage, and that's all that the news channels talk about these days. Instead, a stereo sat in the corner, playing a wide variety of different music genres.

The tavern was occupied by mainly Division 3 predators, however, I spotted a few 1s and 2s who worked at the railyard complex. Caesar jumped in front of the four of us.

"Welp! Let's get right to it!"

He appeared to be a little too excited to begin the drinking session. The snow leopard enthusiastically led the four of us to the bar stools near the back, and after that, the night seemed to fly by.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 2nd. 10:42 PM_

The night was filled with slurred conversations and the taste of ice cold beer. I had three drinks, which was plenty enough for me. I sat at the bar with Caesar, Bennett, and Tony. The four of us continued a few of our unfinished conversations from earlier today as we drank. Caesar was excessively interested in what I had to say, interrupting the other two in order to listen to me. I could sense that he felt bad about acting the way he did when we first initially met, and he now wanted me to feel included. Topics fluctuated wildly as our short term memories found new things to talk about.

Cups of beer were eventually replaced by glasses of water, but the fun didn't end. I was the first to stop, settling at three drinks. Caesar pressured me into drinking more, but I didn't give in. Then, it was Caesar himself who decided to stop, settling at five beers. However, Bennett and Tony made it a competition to see who could drink the most. I watched as the two of them consumed a total of 19 beers. The contest ended up concluding without a winner; the two of them had lost count after their 8th or 9th drinks. Caesar didn't tell them what the scores were, fearing that the competition would turn from _Who could drink the most? —_ to _Who can get alcohol poisoning the fastest?_

Lupus didn't drink. That fact seemed to be known by the other three; they didn't pressure him into having one. Instead, he sat at a booth by himself. I was so initially caught up in our alcohol-influenced conversations that I didn't even notice his absence. As the night continued on, both the drinking and the conversing subsided, and I began to occasionally glance back at him, sitting by himself at the booth in the corner.

Now, the sober parts of my brain began to ridicule me.

 _What am I doing?_

I had come here to talk with Lupus, to make friends with him. That was the reason why I was here. That was the reason why I was staying out past curfew, not to get drunk with predators that I had just met.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

I stood up and made my way to the booth. Caesar had his head on the counter, not acknowledging my sudden departure. Bennett and Tony were too busy discussing something about women's clothing, but I could tell that they were getting tired too. I reached the booth where Lupus sat. He sat idly with an empty glass of water. He played with his straw, stirring and knocking around the melting ice cubes. He didn't acknowledge my presence as I sat down in the the seat across from him.

At first, we sat in silence. My slightly intoxicated mind searched for a proper way to start the conversation. I just now realized how tired I actually was. I decided to initiate the conversation with the best introduction I could think of...

"Hey."

He looked up from his frozen gaze, eyeing me down. He had an intimidating stature, but his dark, brown eyes were soft and sunken in. He could probably beat the daylights out of anyone, but that seemed to be the last thing that he thought about doing. He nodded slightly.

"Hi."

His voice was soft and scratchy, perfectly matching his timid complexion. He said a word. This was a start.

"So uh—… How've you been?"

"Good."

"Ah."

I realized that I had nothing in particular to talk about with him. I should have thought of interesting topics before I walked over, but now, I was sitting across from him at the table, unsure of what to say or do. I searched for something to talk about.

"So… What did you do before all of this?"

He glanced up again from his empty cup. I already knew what the answer was, but I needed to act like I didn't. He cleared his throat and replied quickly.

"Worked at the rail-yards for a couple years now. Other three came when that law was passed."

His statements were brief and to the point. I looked over at the three of them. Bennett and Tony snickered as they continued to run low on energy. Caesar stood up from his stool and made his way to the restroom near the front. He appeared to be pissed off at something. I returned my gaze back to Lupus.

"How are they?"

He didn't answer at first, focusing on the ice cubes in front of him. He hesitated before talking about them. Lupus acted like he didn't want to talk about them, however, he eventually mustered up a response.

"Ben is a real treat. Nice guy, really, just a little weird."

I looked over at the two of them. Tony and Ben were snickering to themselves as they both leaned tiredly against the counter. It was clear that we were all feeling the same amounts of exhaustion. Lupus continued.

"Tony— well he can be a real ass-kisser at times. Caesar's second hand man, Caesar tells him what to do and he'll do it without asking. But he's alright; good intentions for the most part."

"And Caesar?"

He saved Caesar for the last, and it seemed that he wanted to talk about him the least. Lupus sighed and looked back down at his drink.

"That guy— he's the nicest predator you'll ever meet… as long as you're on his good side. He can be a one hell of a douchebag to mammals he doesn't like."

"And does he like me?"

Lupus smirked as he looked back up at me.

"He invited you to drink with us. I'd say so."

I was relieved to hear that. If I was going to be friends with Lupus, I needed to be friends with _his_ friends as well. I remembered the way Caesar looked at me when I first spoke up during lunch. He seemed a little pissed off at first, but apparently, I was on his good side before the hour was over; he seemed really excited to bring me with him to the bar.

"How about you?"

Lupus was the one to ask the question. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"What about me?"

"What'd you do…. you know, before working at the rail-yards?"

It seemed that Lupus was getting comfortable enough to talk more. His soft and scratchy mumbles were amplified to a normal speaking level. I thought for a minute, I didn't have any _real_ jobs before this.

"I uh— did some jobs for some guys..."

I came to a sudden realization. I had nearly forgotten that Lupus had once worked with the Koroli. I responded with a nonchalant tone.

"... I— uhh… Worked for a gang for a while."

"... A— a gang?"

My purposely hinted statement caught his attention. I couldn't tell him that I knew about his past; he wouldn't like that. I needed to act like I didn't know a thing about him. I answered nonchalantly.

"... Yah, like the _Koroli_."

His ears perked up, and I knew that something clicked with him. The familiar name of his former gang bounced around his head as he went deep into thought. Lupus went into hiding after being hunted down by a rival gang, and I could tell that he was conflicted about bringing up the subject. It looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he held back.

We both went quiet for a bit. The song on the old stereo changed, switching to a slower paced jazz tune. The lingering stench of tobacco smoke seemed to radiate off of the walls. I had long gotten used to the familiar smell. I leaned back against the plush cushion of the small booth. The back of the seat extended past over my head to accommodate mammals of all sizes.

Caesar walked out of the bathroom and took a seat next to Lupus. The three of us all appeared to be as equally exhausted. Ben and Tony's conversation had quieted down. Their loud hollering diminished into quiet rambling. Caesar was the first to break the silence.

"What a night huh?"

I thought about what Lupus had said about him. It seemed that I was on his good side, which meant that getting to know Lupus would be a lot easier. Caesar continued.

"You know Nick, I had my suspicions at first, but I'm really starting to like you now."

Caesar let out an alcohol-driven chuckle. I smiled and nodded. It was only natural for other mammals to be suspicious, being a fox has that effect on strangers.

"No but really, you're a good kid."

Although he was drunk, his compliment was sincere. Tonight was a relief. Honey would probably get on to me about staying out so late, but it was worth it.

"Drinks are on me tonight… Well— for you two at least… I'm not paying for those two bozos at the counter."

After many more moments, other predators began to file out of the pub, and I had the sense that we were going to leave soon. Lupus and I sat quietly as Caesar began to laugh to himself.

"I wonder how nice _their_ mornings are gonna be."

His voice was weak and shaky. He was referring to Ben and Tony. They had far too much to drink tonight, and tomorrow, they would be bedridden with head-piercing hangovers.

"I should probably take them home before the pass out on the fucking floor."

I glanced over towards the two. Their drowsiness had seemed to triple in less than a minute. They both drooped their heads over the counter as they struggled to carry on their unending conversation.

"And I guess you two should head out also."

Lupus nodded as he pulled out his wallet to leave a tip. I followed suit, placing a single foodstamp on the table's surface. Restaurants didn't necessarily need foodstamps to buy food rations, however, they could use them to purchase ingredients and other supplies from nearby vendors.

As we got up, I started to feel nervous. I had never been out in the streets past curfew.

"So… What do we do when we get stopped by officers?"

Caesar rubbed his eyes as he searched for the answer. He had to have been stopped before, and tonight, I needed his experience.

"Just act cool. Remember, we're not breaking any laws, just bending them. Answer the questions they ask you. Don't do anything illegal. Don't be stupid."

He made it sound easy. Maybe I was stressing out a little too much. Caesar called for the two at the counter and we all headed out the door.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 2nd. 11:32 PM_

The streets were filled with the a tense silence. Lupus and I walked through the dark city streets as we made our way to our homes. The moon was smothered by the ocean of clouds that hovered above us, the isolated street lamps being the our only source of light. I checked multiple times to see if I still had my permit with me at the bar, but now, I wasn't too worried. I had Lupus with me, and he had done this before. However, I wasn't too sure how long he would walk with me until we would part ways.

"So where do you live?"

I looked up the wolf. Lupus was looking straight ahead toward where we were walking.

"511 South Water street. Whole place is flooded now."

Water street ran along the west coast of Happytown. The road ran south into the Grotto, but I wasn't sure where his house was in relation to mine. The good news was that they were nearby, meaning that we would be together for a while. I was significantly less nervous than before. I was very skeptical about going with the group, by I'm happy that I did. I made new acquaintances, and now, I knew Lupus.

I wanted to talk about the secret. I wanted to tell him about the plan to escape, but I couldn't. The collars around our necks tracked and monitored our every move, and it wouldn't be long until the officers would arrive, asking for our overtime permits. I decided to carry on the conversation.

"You got a boat?"

I could hear Lupus snicker next to me as we walked in the dark. His voice was still quiet and strained.

"Course I have a boat. How else would I get to my house?"

"Swimming."

"Preds do that?"

"Where I'm from. Yah."

It was true. The Grotto was home to some of the poorest of the poor. Preds often made makeshift boats out of scavenged supplies. Many were simply unable to afford a canoe.

We crossed through an intersection as we continued to travel south. We passed by the rail-yards; we were roughly ten minutes away from the southern neighborhoods of Happytown. We were walking by an old brick warehouse when Lupus spoke up.

"And you're headed where?"

"Grotto."

"Huh. Not too far from my place."

I could hear the wheels of a truck slide against the gravel pavement behind us. The squeaks of the brakes pierced the silent air of the dark night. I had the feeling that we were being watched. Lupus sighed.

"Get your cards ready."

Lupus had told me to put my ID and permit in my back pocket. That way, we could easily swipe them out when the time came…

Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone blindingly from behind. Our shadows crawled up the pavement in front of us. A megaphone began to crackle.

"DISTRICT POLICE. PUT YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR."

Lupus and I obliged. I looked over to him, he didn't seem too nervous, and so I knew that I shouldn't have been either.

"WALK OVER TO THE SIDEWALK AND PUT YOUR PAWS ON THE WALL."

The demanding voice was stern and intimidating. Lupus and I turned to face the warehouse and walked slowly toward the wall. Lupus talked under his breath.

"Just do what they say. Let me do the talk—"

"SHUT UP."

The spotlight followed us as we reached the brick wall. Lupus stood to my left between me and the truck. I looked behind him, only to be blinded by the bright, halogen light. I heard a car door slam as somebody approached the two of us.

A large bison walked up from behind us. Along with him, a couple warthogs approached from the truck.

"Let's see some IDs and OPs right now!"

His voice was gruff and low pitched. I looked over to Lupus as he got his cards out, and I followed suit, reaching into my back pocket. We each held them out, and one of the boars took both of them and ran toward the truck. The buffalo began his interrogating, and Lupus answered the questions.

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No sir."

"No drugs? Nothing illegal?"

"No sir."

"What about Mr. Tuxedo over here?"

The two of them looked at me. I wasn't wearing a tuxedo, I was wearing a suit. There was a clear and distinct difference. I stuttered with my response.

"Oh uh— No sir."

There was a pause for a moment as the bison eyes us down.

"Check them."

At once, two warthogs began to pat us down, feeling around our pockets and midsection. The bison continued to ask questions as we were being searched.

"Where are you guys going?"

Lupus continued to answer his questions as we remained facing the wall.

"Our homes, sir."

One of the warthogs took my wallet out from my pocket, and after searching through it, tossed it onto the ground.

"Where do you live?"

"South Water."

"And what about you?"

Again, the bison aimed his direction towards me. I was faster to respond this time.

"The Grotto."

"... And why do I smell beer?"

The two of us paused as the officers completed their search. As long as we didn't _go_ to the bar during curfew, then we weren't breaking any laws. Nevertheless, the officer might have not liked the answer. Luckily, he didn't get one.

"Sir! Come over here!"

The bison turned back to the warthog next to the truck. The officer who had taken our cards was waving over at us. He looked back at Lupus and I, sighing angrily.

"Watch these two!"

The warthog that had searched us pulled out their collar remotes, aiming them right at our necks. The bison strutted over to the truck, and I was unable to see what he was doing due to the blinding luminance of the overhead spotlight. I looked over to Lupus. His head trembled as he firmly pressed it against the wall...

He was nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked down at me as he tilted his head slightly. His voice was quiet and shaky.

"I don't—"

Suddenly, both of our collars gave off an alarming, high-pitched noise. At once, the devices began to buzz as we were jolting us out of our conversation. The brief shock stung at my neck. I looked over at Lupus' collar; the usually green light had turned yellow, blinking rapidly. One of the officers behind us yelled out.

"No talking!"

I faced the wall again. Something was wrong. The bison was called over to the truck, and by Lupus' reaction, that wasn't normal. I began to sweat as I looked down at my feet. All was silent, and I began to listen to the sound of my racing heartbeat.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bison came back.

He walked in silence as he got behind us. It was him, the two officers, and Lupus and I. The five of us stood in a thick and uncomfortable silence.

"Mr. Wilde?"

My thoughts froze upon hearing my last name. I was paralyzed with fear, and the sweat that soaked up my fur had turned ice cold. I heard Lupus' body shift as his head turned to face me. I struggled to make my response.

"... Ye— Yes sir?"

"Will you agree, that for now on, you will tell me the truth."

It was a horrifyingly odd question. What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? Was it something with my card? My voice was croaked up.

"Yes sir."

I remained staring at the brick wall in front of me, too frightened to turn around. I could hear the smug smirking of the police officer behind me. The gravel beneath his feet crunched and crumbled as he stepped onto the sidewalk next to one of the warthogs. He paused, and yet again, the air around us was claustrophobically quiet. A high-pitched tone broke the silence.

"Good."

My collar sent volts of electricity through my body as it began to send waves of pain into my neck and down my spine. My muscles contracted violently and uncontrollably as I knelt onto the sidewalk.

"Get up. Get up!"

The shocking had stopped. I gasped for air as I pulled myself up the wall.

"First question... Do you think I'm stupid?"

That was the question? What kind of question was that?

"No sir."

The high-pitched ringing pierced the air again, and my neck exploded with another wave of extreme pain. The brick wall flashed before my eyes as my body lost all control. The blinding spotlight bore through my eyeballs and into my throbbing head. The ringing in my ears muffled out the sounds of the screaming police officer.

"Get up! NOW!"

My arms flung out to touch the wall. My muscles were on fire. I dragged my feet underneath me as I slowly climbed up the brick facade. My bones felt hollow, and my skull felt empty.

"WHAT DID I SAY? NO LYING!"

That wasn't a lie. That was the truth. _What was I supposed to do? Say yes?_ I was horrified and disoriented. I saw the Lupus' face floating within my eyesight. He was utterly scared.

"LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN."

The bison's cold, rugged yelling penetrated my weak eardrums. My senses were a mix between dysfunctional and overly sensitive.

"DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID?!"

I was completely confused and utterly frightened. I don't know how to respond. I have know idea what to say. I agreed to tell the truth, and so that's what I did.

"...no."

The high-pitched squeals from my collar wailed out again. My body instinctively clenched, and my skin was pierced by millions of hot knives. My eyesight failed me, and my muscles were frying from the inside out. The world seemed to be on fire, and I was drowning in the scorching flames. My body spasmed and contorted. My skin felt like it was being ripped off of my body. My head connected violently with the pavement. My ears could barely make out the loud screams of the officer.

"BULLSHIT! YOU THINK I'M STUPID HUH? YOU THINK I'M A FUCKING IDIOT! GET THE FUCK UP!"

My body had quadrupled in weight. My limp arms and legs refused to be lifted. I dragged myself against the wall. The world was spinning at an alarming rate. The wall seemed to tilt and shift as I struggled to pull myself up.

"DON'T HELP HIM UP!"

The high-pitched ringing went off again, and I dropped to the sidewalk as I prepared for the shock. It never came. The ringing had belonged to Lupus' collar. I heard his muffled screams momentarily before his body dropped down beside mine.

"BOTH OF YOU UP! _NOW!_ "

Uninterruptible thoughts whizzed through my head. _What did I do? What on earth did I do?_ My body felt like it was melting onto the concrete. I heard Lupus' paws pound against the wall has he got up. I was still lying on the sidewalk.

"NOW!"

I felt my chest explode in a bombardment of excruciating pain. I watched the bison's hoof bring itself away from my limp body. Unwanted tears dripped onto my face, burning and stinging my sensitive skin. The noises around me mixed into a sea of convoluted echoes.

"COME ON!"

I flung my body onto my stomach. My side was spewing with unfathomable agony. I dug my arms beneath my frail body and lifted myself up. I forced my knees to slide underneath me as I leaned myself up against the brick wall. The constant yells trapped themselves within the walls of my cooked skull. I tried to shove myself up the wall. My muscles felt like they were being torn off of my scorched bones. My body screamed, telling me to stop. I didn't listen. I pulled myself up onto my feet, hugging the wall in front of me. My skin felt like it was starting to drip off of my body, and my head felt like it was about to explode. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stand.

"One more question!"

The bison's voice sounded distant. I couldn't see Lupus even though I was staring right at him. The world was slowly fading away.

"Where did you get this fraudulent OP?"

It made sense. My mind was clear again. The realizations jabbed at my head in an overwhelming episode of revelation. It was the reason why I was about to pass out; the reason why I was being shocked; it was what I did wrong.

Two clear, distinguishable thoughts accumulated in crumbling mind. First, Caesar had given me a fake OP. The second thought struck me with another wave of realization; it was why the former thought was true…

I am not on Caesar's good side, and I never was.

My body slipped, and my legs gave out. The sky above me transcended into my clouded mind as I collapsed. The world around me faded into an unobservable realm of nothingness. The ground beneath me had vanished, and I instead plummeted into the endless void of my subconscious.

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams!**


	13. Night Moves

**Greetings yet again! I apologize for the delayed upload! Life tends to find a way to fuck up the little free time that I usually spend writing. I'm a busy man. Responsibilities… Ughhh.**

 **Anyhow, I managed to put out another +8k chapter. I never intend for these uploads to get this lengthy. Things just… happen.**

 **Shoutout to all the guests who are currently keeping up with this story! I'm not too sure how many of you there are, but that doesn't matter! You guys are awesome!**

 **This story is really developing into something unique. I'm certain of the direction it's headed, and I can assure you guys that it will be one hell of a ride!**

 **Thanks for being so** _ **fucking awesome!**_

* * *

Individual recollections cycled through my head as I traveled aimlessly through the empty pits of my subconscious. My body was adrift, floating in an endless sea of black. My mind was aloft in a state of pure obscurity. Space and time were merely nonexistent, unobtainable from the amaranthine depths of my mind. My brain struggled to piece together the distorted and incognizable events that took place after my troubling ordeal. My senses regained their composure only somewhat, filling my mind with incomprehensible information.

First, it was the thunder.

The rumbling shook the ground with painful vibrations. The grumbles of the muted sky above came from every direction. However, the noises sounded distant, as if there was some type barrier that hovered between us; a protective roof over my head. The sounds of the heavy rainfall filtered their way into my ears. The sonance was loud and consistent, covering the dark world around me with a blanket of white noise. The rain did not touch me, striking against an unseen force field that protected my body from the heavens above.

Then, it was the television.

The muffled and indistinguishable sounds of the TV flooded in through the unseen doorway. Unidentifiable voices climbed into my head and replayed themselves in an endless cycle of confusion. Distinct, singular sounds seemed to tangle together, gluing themselves into one continuous stream of ambience. The buzzing of the television was quiet, yet penetrating. I listened idly, not to what the voices were saying, but to the sounds themselves. The constant cacophony traveled into the room like repeating waves, crashing against a nearby shoreline. The sounds seemed to soak into the walls around me, filling up my world with an ocean of unascertained noise.

Next, it was the light.

My eyes slowly began to absorb the soft, glimmering hues of light that came from the other room. A dark blue rectangle came into focus as I began to make out the outline of a doorframe. The room I was in was pitch black, only illuminated by the television set in the adjoining space. My vision was blurry and tunnel visioned. Eventually, I began to identify the slight shifting of colors as the TV switched from one image to another. I couldn't see the screen itself, so instead, I observed the space around it as faint colors poured in through the doorway. The room itself remained a dark blue, mixing in with the cycling shades of light that radiated from the television set.

And lastly, it was Lupus.

I could start to identify the wolf as my vision slowly came into focus. My eyes strained as I stared at him through the narrow doorway. Lupus sat on a small couch across from the unseen television in the small room. A brown, wooden coffee table concealed his knees and feet. He was sitting upright, fully engaged with whatever the TV was talking about. The more I stared, the more I could make out. At first, I could only see his grey outline, but soon enough, I began to analyze his facial features. He looked excessively concerned; his full attention was sucked in by the mammals on TV.

My mind began to numbly assemble vague, individual memories into a timeframe. Previous events began to fill up my head with a recountance of what happened.

My eyes first opened up to a dark, moonless sky. My body tossed and turned as I floated onward to an unknown destination. My thoughts, like now, were clouded and discombobulated. My body was frozen, and I was unable to move. With nothing else to do, I simply looked up. The faint glows of the hovering street lights passed over me as my body continued to move forward. I could hear the soft splashes of water on either side of me. I watched us tiny droplets flung up onto my skin, soaked in by my red, singed fur. I could smell the familiar scent of salt in the damp air around me.

I was in a boat.

I closed my eyes as another street light approached. I watched as the back of my eyelids lit up momentarily before the luminance of the streetlamp had fully passed. Opening my eyes again, I was greeted yet again to the darkness of the sky above. The neighborhood was dead quiet. I could hear the faint sounds of thunder as a distant storm approached. I began to feel drowsy again, and I started to squint my eyes. My thoughts ran rampantly around my exhausted mind as I continued to drift through the streets.

I looked to my right and left; the walls of the canoe met up above my head as it rested in the boat's stern. I glanced straight ahead, and I could see him. The silhouette of a wolf sat in front of me, rowing the small canoe. I could see only his outline as we neared the next street light. The isolated lamps were our only source of light as we traveled through the dark streets in silence. I wanted to speak, but my voice was completely gone, and it wore me out to try. My drowsiness soon got the best of me, and I tilted my head up as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

Now, I was sprawled out on a bed, staring at the one who had brought me here. My head was propped up against a pillow as I laid sideways. The left side of my lower chest was wrapped in gauze, and my neck was numbly cold. My head pounded, throbbing with each sluggish heartbeat.

Lupus had taken me to his house, and now, I was lying on his bed. I wasn't sure if it was out of kindness, or out of pity, but I didn't care. My body was getting tired, and I wasn't sure if I would slip into unconsciousness again. I continued to stare at Lupus as I listened to the raging storm outside. The ambient white noise of the constant rainfall slowly eased me into my slumber. I closed my eyes, and instead of the endless void of unconsciousness, it was the comforting grasp of sleep that I fell into.

* * *

"Nick."

The distant voice echoed through my head as I slowly began to wake up.

"Nick, get up."

The voice was soft and quiet, muted by the thick blanket of sleep that I was buried under. I started to climb out of my snooze, and my senses began to take control.

"Someone's here to see you."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, scratchy and cracked by consistent lack of sleep. My thoughts began to circulate again, and at last, I managed to lift my heavy eyelids.

It was Tyler.

"Why hello there."

My eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness of the light above him. The flickering ceiling lamp lit up the small dormitory. I lifted my head up and looked around. The walls were painted a greyish blue. A heap of dirty clothes was piled in one corner of the room, while disorganized stacks of paper sat in the other. I was laying on an oversized bed, built for mammals of near-average height. The sheets next to my head were wet from a mix of drool and melted ice. The bed was placed along the back side of the room across from the narrow entryway. The door was closed, but I still recognized where I was.

I was in Lupus' bedroom.

I lifted my head even further, only to be struck by a wave of aching pain. My entire body was enveloped by extreme soreness. My chest was on fire. My neck had swollen greatly, and it was difficult to breathe. My throat was painfully dry, and my mind was averted to quenching my severe thirst. It was nearly impossible to speak.

"...wat— ...wahtur.."

Tyler recognized my request almost instantly and hurried out the door. I could tell that there were more mammals who occupied the small living room next to me. Faint, illegible conversations trickled into the room as Tyler got me my drink. A couple of the voices were somewhat recognizable, although my mind could not properly identify them.

Tyler swiftly walked back through the door, closing it behind him. He now had a glass bottle filled with water. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me. I struggled to lift my arm as I reached for the bottle. Tyler got closer to my head and tilted toward me. My nearly limp arm guided his as the water climbed up the glass container and reached my mouth. The liquid dripped onto my tongue and ran down my throat, inflaming it almost instantly. I began to cough violently. Tyler quickly pulled back the bottle and came to my aid.

"Are you sure you want this?"

I lifted my head up and down as my coughing fit continued. I didn't care if it hurt. Hell, I didn't care if it killed me– I needed that water.

"Here, let's sit you up."

Tyler hobbled over the far end of the mattress and grabbed a large pillow. He returned back to me and leaned it against the wall to my right.

"Come on, this will be better."

After the coughing had settled down, Tyler helped me sit upright. My body felt extremely tired, and I wanted to plop back down and fall asleep again. As I began to shift, my chest began to heat up in a hot, piercing pain. Tyler assisted me as I half crawled, half dragged myself to the pillow. The two foot journey took over a minute. I got to the wall, and twisting my body onto its side, collapsed back into the upright cushion.

Tyler repositioned the bottle up to my mouth once more. I lifted my weak arm again and tilted the bottle toward my face. Water began to drip into my stiff throat, this time causing less of a reaction. I tilted the bottle further, pouring most of the liquid into my mouth. The water tasted heavenly, despite the fact that it probably came from the kitchen faucet. The liquid filled my body with life, like a cool, refreshing stream pouring into a drought-ridden valley. I consumed every last drop. I had my mouth around the top of the container until I was sucking the air out it. Tyler pulled the empty bottle from my grasp.

I leaned back and gasped for air. I could feel the water as it began to replenish my body with much-needed strength. I wanted more, but I knew that too much too fast wasn't a good idea. The bottle was pretty big, and I had easily consumed over a pint in less than ten seconds. My throat was no longer dry, and I found it easier to speak.

"... what… what time is it?"

Tyler sat back and glanced at his watch. I could tell that it was either night or the early dawn. Even though the otter was usually active at around this time, right now, he seemed exhausted.

"4:37."

It was four in the morning, and by the way Tyler was acting, I didn't doubt him. I assumed that he knew where Lupus lived, but I had the feeling that the two of them hadn't met before; until tonight at least.

"... How'd you… Why're you here?"

Tyler's thought for a moment before replying. His response was broken up by isolated yawns.

"I got a call from Honey, like at… one in the morning. She was freaking out, saying that some wolf called and said you got hurt and was staying at his place. She asked me if I knew anyone… any doctors that could help. So I stayed up for like— _I don't know_ — two or three hours calling everyone I knew. Eventually, an old friend of mine said that his neighbor's wife was a nurse… and that she was willing to come over."

It was a lot to take in. Tyler's normally sharp mind seemed to be clouded with drowsiness as he continued.

"... And so I call her, the nurse, and she's all okay with coming over. And so I call Honey back, and she gives me the address that you were at so that I could tell the nurse where to find you… And then I tell the nurse to go to the house at four, and then I tell Honey to go to the house at four, and then I leave at four and now we're all here."

I could tell why Tyler seemed so exhausted. He had spent the entire night making phone calls with other predators. My thoughts shifted toward Honey. She was probably worried sick about me.

"... What about Honey…? Can I see her?"

Tyler began to get up from his seat beside me, grabbing the empty bottle next to him.

"After the nurse sees you. We shouldn't waste her time."

Tyler crawled over to the edge of the bed and hopped down. I leaned back into the pillow and yawned. The past twelve hours had been utterly exhausting both physically and mentally. I desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but before I knew it, the nurse was walking through the door.

The mink hopped onto the bed carrying a small medical pouch. She wore thick framed glasses and morning slippers. She was still in her pajamas. The mink seemed equally as tired.

"Well, let's get to work."

…

The mink brought out a clipboard and began to ask me a series of questions about my health. She first asked me about my medical history, like if I had any heart problems; _No_. If I had any previous surgeries to my brain; _No_. How many times I had been severely shocked; _16… Well, 17 now_. And other questions of the sorts.

She then continued to ask me about my current state. She asked me if I felt nauseous; _No_. If I had a headache; _Yes_. If it hurt to breathe; _Very much._ If I suffered from short term memory loss during the night; _I couldn't remember._ If I was earlier unconscious; _Most definitely._ Questions of that kind continued to be asked.

After she had completed her checklist, the mink moved on with basic tests. She asked me to do things like lift my arms and legs, wiggle my toes and fingers, follow her finger with my eyes without moving my head, and other similar tasks. She then went on to poke me in different spots along my arms and legs, asking me if I felt any pain. I felt discomfort for each and every poke and tap, some more irritating than others.

She concluded her examination by checking on my lower chest. After painfully removing the bandages, she began to check on the area where I was kicked. She asked me to breathe heavily, which I did not enjoy one bit. She pressed down on the tender spot, which hurt tremendously. She observed the injury with great care and delicatesy. After she was done, she wrapped my chest with more medical tape.

When she had concluded her checkup, the mink went through her documents one last time before leaving the room.

I sunk my head back and closed my eyes, however, the silence was short lived. The door squeaked back open, and this time, another mammal entered the room. I opened my eyes. Tyler was now with the two of us.

"Alright… Let's see…"

The crinkling papers flipped in her paws. I laid awkwardly on my side, gazing at the two of them with a glazed stare. Her voice was light and genuine.

"He doesn't seem to be showing any signs of internal bleeding, which is very good… —However, it appears that you've either broken or fractured your ribs in at least two places… He was— kicked in the stomach, right?"

"Yes."

"—Well… The good news is that broken ribs usually heal themselves. I want him to ice the area and get plenty rest for the next week or so… Also, those bandages will help prevent movement when he breathes… It'll be uncomfortable, but it'll speed up the process."

"Alright…"

The otter's voice was drawn out by an exhausted yawn. He glanced over at me momentarily before speaking up again.

"...Anything else?"

"Well, he received a possible concussion and some burns on his neck, but neither of them require any more professional treatment…"

The mink walked backwards and reached for a fairly large backpack on the ground beside her.

"I'm gonna prescribe him a bottle of burn ointment and some painkillers for his ribs— The directions for taking them are on the bottle. Read them carefully… Also— Make sure he gets plenty of sleep and eats on a daily basis… Do you need any food-stamps?"

"No, we'll be fine."

"Alright… I suggest you shave the fur around the burns on his neck… It'll help the skin repair itself properly…"

The nurse pulled out a piece of paper, slowly giving it to the otter in front of her.

"His injuries should heal completely within the next two weeks… If anything happens or his condition gets worse, be sure to call me."

Tyler stared down at the nurse's instructions, scanning over the paper's contents with a focused glare. Several seconds passed before he responded…

…

…

…

"Hey— can we… can we talk outside for a minute?"

I pulled my eyes toward the mink. She paused hesitantly, but after a few short moments, she answered with a nod.

"Sure."

The two of them quickly exited the room.

…

The rest of the morning went on as one continuous blur. Sleepiness overcame my body, smothering out my senses. Vague and unclear visions were displayed in the back of my half-conscious mind. At one point, I was picked up from the bed and taken outside. I remember seeing the early morning sunlight as it bathed us all in warmth. I remember hearing the familiar sounds of running water as we traveled through the flooded streets of Happytown. I remember being picked up again and carried through a familiar front door, and I remember someone placing me into my bed like my father did when I was young.

I wanted to thank Lupus for doing what he did. I wanted to thank Tyler for getting me that drink, and for getting a doctor for me. I wanted to thank the nurse, even though I didn't know her name. I wanted to thank everyone, but I couldn't. I would have to save that for another day, because right now, I was just too tired.

* * *

 _Monday, April 4th, 2:05 PM_

I sat in silence as Mallory maneuvered the buzzing razor around my collar. She lifted and lowered it in order to reach behind it. Each cut and slice agitated my sensitive skin. I didn't tell her to stop though, I needed to get this over with; the faster, the better.

"That wolf wanted me to tell you something… What was his name— Luke?"

"Lupus."

The buzzing lowered in pitch as Mallory dragged it across my patchy fur.

"Try not to talk so I don't cut you, sweetie."

"Sorry."

Mallory pulled back the shaver and tapped it against the side of the kitchen table. A clump of burnt fur floated down to floor. I remained stationary as she continued to remove my fur, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see what had been taken off. The fur around my neck had lost its reddish brown and white colors. It was instead a mix of grey and charcoal black. My neck fur was now short, bristled, and crusty. Much of it had fallen off during the night, and now, Mallory was left to take off what remained.

"Lupus told me that he was very sorry… about everything."

I didn't think about the possibility of Lupus actually being in on the malicious prank. It was likely that Caesar didn't tell anybody about his evil plan. Hell, he probably got a good kick out of it, just like prey did. I remember seeing Lupus' horrified face as I was getting shocked; he couldn't have known.

"He said that he didn't know that— _Caesar was his name?_ — He didn't know that he was such a— _and I quote—_ ' _heartless little shithead.'"_

I couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing Mallory use language like that. The bobcat prioritized her role as being the perfect role model for her child, and that involved not having a— and I quote—' _pitiful-potty-mouth.'_

Whenever Claire was out with Honey though, her demeanor would naturally shift to more of a relaxed state. Even though it was just me and her, she usually tried to avoid cursing, no matter who's listening.

She took another clump of fur out and banged it against the edge of the table; it wouldn't fall, tangled up against the shaver's blade. I took the opportunity to speak.

"Have you talked to Honey?"

I haven't been able to talk to her since everything had happened. I slept all day yesterday, too tired and sore to talk with anyone. Today when I woke up, she and Claire were already out of the house; they were out on the boat. I was pretty concerned, in fact, I was _really_ worried. She must have been sick with stress last night, and I felt tremendously guilty that I put her through that. Claire continued to strike the device against the table, struggling to get my matted fur out.

"I haven't. No one has. Ever since we got back to the house, she went quiet. She only spoke with Claire when she asked her to go out on the boat this morning."

"Wait. _Honey_ asked _Claire_ to go on the boat?"

"Mmhmm."

I watched as Mallory tore out my tangled fur from the blade of the shaving device. She switched it on again and went back to work.

"You should talk to her when she gets back."

I only nodded. Honey was usually more upfront with me. If she had an issue, she didn't hide anything, and was quick to talk about it. She was an open book, but now, she was hiding something.

I decided to wait for her return. I sat in the living room as the sun passed by overhead, dipping down below the city skyline. At around four, Claire walked through the door alone, saying that Honey went to go talk with Tyler. At around six, drowsiness began to overtake my senses; a side affect from my newly prescribed medications. It was nearly eight now, Honey was still out, and I was way too tired. Instead of going up to my room, I decided to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 5th. 1:51 AM_

My slumber was interrupted by a light tapping on my shoulder. I quickly awakened, somewhat startled by the sudden disturbance. My eyes shot open to see Tyler hovering over me as he pressed his finger against my mouth.

"... _shhh…"_

His hushing was barely audible. I began to glance around. The living room was covered in complete darkness. The whole place was dampened with the early morning silence. It was well past curfew.

" _...get. up."_

He still had his finger pressed down on my muzzle. I sat up against the back of the couch; my body was in a much better condition than before with the help of medications. My chest flared up with a wave of hot pain as I slowly pulled myself upright.

" _...sit. still."_

He was practically mouthing the words at this point. I wasn't sure what Tyler was doing, or why he was doing it at two in the morning. I could barely see as his faint silhouette stood over me, reaching behind my neck. The room we were in was faintly illuminated by a soft, yellow light coming from beneath the kitchen sink.

And then I heard a soft click.

My paws instinctively sprang up to my neck. I felt around my newly shaven fur and immediately went into a mix of shock and excitement.

My collar was off.

I watched as Tyler's shadow floated across the kitchen and into the adjoining rooms. I could see that he was carrying a small device in his right paw, while he held my collar in his left. He disappeared for many moments, leaving me in the living room by myself. I sat and waited as I began to detect more movement within the house. My night vision naturally began to kick in while I peered into the dark hallway. Suddenly, Honey, Mallory, and Tyler all emerged from the back of the house and into the kitchen. Tyler lead the way, walking over to the sink and undraping the small curtain. Silently, he climbed into the hole, motioning for us to do the same.

I quickly scrambled off the couch and ran to the others next to the sink. I could hardly make out their facial features, but I had the feeling that they were as anxious as I was. One by one, we descended into the bunker; first Mallory, than Honey, than lastly, me.

The heightened activity irritated my brittle body. My chest felt stiff and frozen by the medicine, and a headache was now starting to form. As I climbed down onto each rung, my ribs flared up with each individual step.

We all reached the bottom of the ladder where Tyler stood waiting for us. Each of us remained quiet as we dropped onto the floor. I looked down and around as I waited for the others below me to move. Mallory was in complete shock; She had never stepped foot inside the secret room before. She was always told that it was simply an extended pantry, not a fully stocked apocalypse-bunker. I glanced over toward the front of the room. Tyler had brought in a suitcase full of files and documents. Beside it, a familiar wolf sat idly on the desk.

It was Lupus.

When I reached the ground, Tyler pulled a rope that hung from the top of the hole, connecting to the latch up above. The trapdoor slammed shut, and for a brief moment, we were all quiet.

In an instant, the everybody began to talk at once. The clashing of voices echoed off of the small metal walls of the enclosed space. Lupus quietly observed from a distance as questions erupted from the three of us, now unbound by the collars that monitored our every move.

"Okay!... ALRIGHT."

Tyler managed to subdue the chaotic storm of questions by raising his voice. Once again, everyone was quiet. We all waited for Tyler to explain himself.

"Look, I know this is… a bit out of the blue, but I'm not sure how long we'll be able to meet like this—"

Mallory interrupted him, clearly upset about everything that was happening.

"Where are we? Why are we here? Why do we have our collars off— _how_ do we have our collars off?"

Tyler tried to calm the bobcat down.

"Mallory—"

"And are those _real_ guns?! That's against district law! What on earth is going on?!"

Tyler approached her reassuringly as she continued to ask the completely relevant questions.

"And what about all of this _crud_ lying around?! —Oh! and _please_ don't tell me what's in those jars over there—".

" _Alright!"_

Tyler had to raise his voice again. Mallory had many reasons for reacting the way she did, and her outburst of questions was rationally justified. Tyler sighed in exhaustion.

"... How about I start from the beginning…"

Tyler looked over to Lupus who sat at the back desk. I realized that just like Mallory, he was also completely unaware of what was happening. He had only just met us last weekend, and now, he was attending a secret meeting that was plotting against the government. However, his reaction wasn't anywhere near Mallory's. He appeared to be going along with everything, observing with a cautious, yet mindful watch.

Tyler paced through the middle of the room as each of us stood around the edges. Tyler thought for many moments before recounting everything that he knew.

"Last month, I conducted a series of investigations on Zootopian military activity. I researched everything from confidential communications to fuel consumption. Around the beginning of March, I detected a significant increase in military imports, including an excessive shipment of extra fuel. All of this was just a few weeks before the attacks began to spring up… The military _prepared_ for the savage attacks, as if they knew it was going to happen from the very beginning…"

Tyler paused for a moment, ensuring that all of us were paying attention. Honey and I already knew the story, but Mallory and Lupus didn't know about anything until now. Tyler took a deep breath and continued as he paced the room.

"... About three weeks ago, I met with Nick in my apartment to discuss everything. We made a plan, or at least had an idea… We agreed that we needed to escape the city-state."

The room was filled with a tense silence. I looked over to Mallory. Millions of thoughts seemed to swarm around in her head as she struggled to figure out how to properly react. I glanced over to Lupus. He didn't show much emotion, but I could tell that he was deep in thought. Tyler continued.

"We need to find mammals outside of Zootopia… There's a mountain range that divides us from the rest of the continent… The Northern Ridge— if we get over it, that's our best bet at finding civilization… I have no idea what's out there, but— we need to act. We need to get out of the confinement zone… We need to find a cure."

Mallory intervened.

"Why would we need to do that? Shouldn't there be mammals who are already trying to find a cure in Zootopia?"

Tyler soaked in the question and was slow to give the answer. Something was off; his demeanor shifted to a more nervous tone. He knew something I didn't.

"I talked with Dr. Turner the other day, the one who came to see Nick, she said that the medical community was… _Collapsing."_

Honey.

" _Collapsing?_ "

Tyler.

"Yes— she told me that predatory doctors were being denied access to medical facilities within the district. Medical professionals are being put out of their jobs by the government…"

Mallory spoke up.

"Well what about prey? They should be looking for one, right? I mean, prey have been _killed_. They _have_ to be interested in finding a cure."

Tyler paused again before continuing.

"Prey aren't getting attacked as long as the confinement zones are up… When I talked with Mrs. Turner the other day, she told me that she looked into what was happening outside of the district…"

Tyler thought for a moment. Something was eating at him. He looked genuinely concerned; he looked guilty.

"And?"

Tyler took a deep breath.

"She said that as far as she knows, despite what the TV channels are telling us… research for a cure has not commenced."

Honey joined in.

"How do _we_ know that _she_ knows?"

Tyler paused as something seemed to weigh down on his conscience. Something was definitely wrong. He told me from the very beginning that he suspected that the government would target local medical professionals, which they have. But something had happened… His voice was no longer quick and energetic. It was now soft and slow.

"Well— She was supposed to be here…"

The room became silent.

 _"What?"_

"I— I wanted her to come with us… If we were going to try and find a cure, we needed someone with a medical background— someone who could help create a vaccine or something…"

Tyler gulped. His voice was now plain and monotone.

"I was at my house with Lupus today when I decided to call her… I needed to make arrangements so we could talk about escaping— about getting out of the city-state to find a cure, but… but when I called…"

I glanced over to Lupus. He dipped his head down as he listened to Tyler. He seemed to be replaying the memories in his head as Tyler described them to us. Tyler didn't seem nervous; he was scared.

"Mr. Turner picked up the phone… He was upset— _very, very,_ upset… He was _crying_ … I could barely make out what he was saying… He— … he told me that…"

Tyler paused again as guilt flooded through his mind and into his heart. His voice was shaky.

 _"Last night, the government broke into their home and took Mrs. Turner from her bed…"_

That was it. That was what had happened. I felt myself shiver. I was at a loss for words. I looked back at Lupus. He had both paws to his forehead as he leaned forward. Mallory stepped back and gasped. Honey only stood in silence. The government was taking predators, taking them from their homes. Mrs. Turner was a doctor, but she was also a target. She said something that she wasn't supposed to, and somebody was listening through the microphone on her collar.

Tyler's suspicions were correct from the very beginning.

Last week, when he gave me the resume, he was exceedingly vague. I wanted him to talk about our secret, but he didn't; he couldn't. Dr. Turner is why he couldn't. Knowledge was something we had to hide. The mink knew too much, and the government couldn't allow that. They were the ones running the show; the ones who put us in here; the ones who lied to the city, claiming that they'll find a cure…

The ones who never wanted a cure to be found.

Honey was the one that broke the intense silence. Her voice was filled with plain determination.

"What's the plan?"

Tyler stood in the middle of the bunker, deep in thought. He stroked his chin as he turned toward the blackboard at the front of the room.

"The trains."

Lupus perked up at Tyler's suggestion. Tyler turned toward the wolf as he thought of an idea.

"Lupus. I know you've been thrown into all of this… And I know you barely know us… But we _need_ you now. You're the only one that's familiar with the rail-yards… If you can help us…"

Lupus sat back against the blackboard. His eyes darted from one mammal to another. He studied each of us momentarily until he locked his eyes on me. He stared at my blistering neck as he thought. I remembered as he watched me get beaten and electrocuted by the unrelenting officer. He watched me fall unconsciously onto the sidewalk. He carried me to his house. He found my wallet and called Honey. He looked out for me…

"It's possible…"

Tyler looked up from the ground as Lupus spoke for the first time. Lupus scratched his head as he stared straight ahead. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"Extremely difficult… but possible."

Tyler energetically ran toward the desk and picked up an empty notepad. The otter pulled out a chair and hopped into it.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the loading stations; imports, exports, schedulings, inspections, everything."

Lupus was now clearly engaged in the idea of escaping the confinement zone. Mallory didn't appear to be as excited about it, but she still listened intently.

"I've worked there for over two years now— I'll tell you all I know. You said that we're going to this… _Northern Ridge?"_

"Correct."

Lupus leaned back on the desk. He mentally mapped out train routes in his head.

"Train lines don't go past the border… Furthest stop north is Galena City, and everything beyond that is trees and mountains…"

Tyler began to scribble in his notepad. He spoke up as he continued to right.

"When's the next train scheduled to depart for Galena?"

Lupus went pondered for a few moments. It was his job to help load and unload train cars, and he most likely knew how often imports came from each distributor.

"There's one that's set to leave on the 19th…"

Tyler did not like the sound of that. His pencil froze on the notepad as he looked up.

"I don't think we'll have that much time. Is there any way we can get there faster?"

Lupus thought yet again.

"... Pattington Oil Company."

I winced at the familiar name. The Pattington family owned a major oil distributor up north. The owner was dirty rich, and I punched his son in the face. The wolf continued.

"It's about fifty miles southwest of Galena. They're extremely busy, _tons_ of traffic. If we can get there, than we could easily find another line that goes up to Galena."

Tyler was intrigued by the idea. He began to jot down more information in his notepad.

"... And when's the next departure?"

"Thursday."

Tyler was much more satisfied. However, Honey shot up in protest.

" _Whoa, Whoa, Whoaaa!_ _Thursday?"_

Tyler looked up, clearly confused by Honey's sudden outburst. He swiveled the desk chair around to face her.

"... Is there an issue?"

"Yah. That's _way_ too soon! Let's not forget that Nick here is still recovering from almost getting _killed!_ "

Everyone turned their attention towards me. I looked like shit. My head was heavily bruised from the fall, and my shaven neck was pink and blistered. She had a valid point. I was ordered to stay at home and rest as my fractured bones naturally healed themselves.

"And what about the medicine?! We only have a week's worth of prescriptions! What do we do after that?"

I looked over at Tyler as he itched the back of his head. He sighed heavily, knowing that she was right.

"Look. We need to get out of here as fast as we can. Dr. Turner gave us that prescription for free, and I don't know how we can get anymore medications. If the government found out about Dr. Turner, then who's to say that we're not next?"

"What?! And we just let Nick run out of medications?! _He needs those!"_

Tyler began to raise his voice, counteracting Honey's arguments.

"I know he does! But we don't have a choice!"

"Yes we do! We can wait!"

" _No we can't_!"

" _I don't care_!"

A loud voice suddenly interrupted the two.

"ALRIGHT."

It was Mallory who broke up the fighting. Her motherly instincts kicked in, silencing the room in an instant. She now took charge of the conversation.

"He's here with us, is he not? —Let's let Nick talk."

The four of them averted their attention towards me as I was suddenly put on the spot. I wasn't sure how to react, and so I thought about it for a moment.

Honey was right. I needed to rest and let my body heal properly. Even while taking painkillers, my body was still excessively sore. If I had just one week of medications, then running off wouldn't be the best idea.

But then again… Tyler was _also_ right.

If we were actually going to do this, if we planned on escaping the confinement zone, it would have to be quickly. The government barged into a predator's house and took her away. She told Tyler what she knew, and that got her in prison. If they were interrogating her, if she knew of our plans…

"Thursday."

I found myself speaking before I had completely made up my mind. It was a decision of pure instinct. We needed to leave soon. We needed to get out of here as soon as possible. My voice was bogged down by my increased sleepiness.

"I'll be fine."

Honey grunted in frustration and headed toward the ladder. Tyler looked back over to her, noticing her sudden departure. His voice was back to normal now.

"Honey where are you going?"

Without saying a word, she quickly made her way up to the trapdoor above. Tyler walked over to the bottom of the entrance and looked up.

"Honey?"

Again, no response.

"Honey, we're not done here."

" _I. AM."_

With that, she slammed the trapdoor shut with a loud bang. The noise traveled down the tunnel and into the bunker below, echoing off the walls briefly. The reverb soon subsided, and again, the room was silent. Tyler sighed in defeat, now facing towards me.

"You should go talk to her."

I nodded and headed to the ladder. I was completely unsure of what to say. As I climbed up, I thought about the way she's acted. I hadn't talked with her since last week, and it seemed that she wanted it that way.

The latch squeaked quietly as I slowly swung it open. The crawl out from underneath the sink made my lower chest sting numbly. I stood up in the dark room. I had no idea where she went, but I had an idea. I made my way to the front door and walked out onto the front porch.

Honey stood there leaning against the wooden railing, looking out over the open water down below. I wasn't too worried about anyone seeing us without our collars on. Military convoys rarely traveled through the flooded streets of the Grotto. Plus, it was two in the morning, and our house was fairly secluded by the networking of roads and overpasses. I hesitated momentarily as I struggled to figure out a way to initiate the conversation. I decided that she would be the one to talk first, and so I walked up next to her and leaned up against the railing, looking ahead at the water.

The porch was built roughly twelve feet above the ground. A small, creaky staircase winded down from the front door to the water below. The street was swamped by the turbulent ocean of black. Wind gusts funneled through the concrete valley, picking up speed as it flowed by. The wind stirred up the water below, making it choppy and restless. Small, white crests could be seen as they danced along the fluctuating surface. The faint, glimmering luminance of a nearby streetlight was the only source of light. Soft, yellow glows were broken up by the crashing waves below, refracting shattered luminance across the chaotic sea.

We sat in silence as we watched the sea beneath us toss and turn. I waited for Honey to start the conversation, but she only continued to stare blankly ahead. I wasn't even sure if she knew I was there…

"You wanna know what pisses me off the most?"

Her voice was flat and passionless. I glanced over to Honey who was hunched over the railing next to me. She remained staring straight ahead. I answered cautiously.

"... Yah— what?"

She sighed heavily as her eyes continued to scan around the dark and silent atmosphere around us. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"What pisses me off the most… Is whenever I see mammals— mammals that I _care_ about — get hurt and fuck themselves over; I… I can't do anything about it… I'm just watching from the goddamn sidelines, knowing there's nothing— _absolutely nothing_ I can do to change things."

I didn't respond. My mind went back to that event with Pattington. Honey wasn't with me, and she told me that she wish she had been. Then, my mind went to that day in the district square; again, we were separated. In the line next to me, a bobcat's husband turned feral and attempted to kill a family of minks. Honey could only stand from a distance as she watched me witness the traumatizing event unfold. Then, my mind went to last weekend. I had gotten injured past curfew, and Honey could sit at the house and wait until four o'clock to see me. She heard about me at one, meaning that I had put her through three hours of stressful anticipation, three hours of painful worry, three hours of hell.

It made sense now. She was worried about me. She always had been. Honey seemed to care more about me than _I_ care about me.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Guilt flowed out of my brain, filling up my entire body. I sucked at apologizing. I looked back over the street below. The wind had picked up, shifting and creaking the elevated deck on which we stood. We stood in a fractured silence. Gusts of wind silently howled around us. The water clapped and smacked against the wood beneath us. The overwhelming smells of the sea filled up the hot air, making it moist and heavy. The world around us was alive, and it was only Honey and I who were there to watch it. Eventually, I decided to speak up.

"... I'm… Look, I'm sorry—"

I could hear Honey shift in her spot beside me. We both continued to stare ahead.

"... I— _really_ fucked up. I shouldn't have… done— what I did."

We were both silent again. I tried to come up with the right words, but my vocabulary alluded me at the most inconvenient time.

"... And I know— that you're mad… And— that's _okay_ , really. I just— uh…"

Out of nowhere, I heard a snicker.

I looked over towards Honey. She was smiling. Her lips were fully creased, trying to hold back a small outburst of laughter. She noticed my gaze out of the corner her eye. Her voice was warm and lighthearted.

"No, No. Continue."

She was trying not laugh, and suddenly, I found myself doing the same. The seriousness of the situation had disappeared. A weight was lifted, and now, I found it easier to breathe. Slowly, snickers started to escape from my mouth. Honey and I broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Honey! I'm trying to be sincere here!"

"Yah, _and you fucking suck at it!_ "

"Oh, shut up!"

More laughter ensued. And now, the night seemed a little less dark. The ocean seemed a little less turbulent, and the wind seemed a little less violent. I no longer heard the ambient sounds of the world around us; they were drowned out by laughter.

"... No. No, but seriously. I was being pretty stupid that night."

Honey's chuckles diminished, but her lighthearted attitude remained.

"You're Nicholas Wilde! Being stupid is your thing!"

Another small wave of laughter hit us. She was right. I was horribly accident prone, and my poor judgement can easily contribute to that. The laughing died down, and Honey continued, now sounding slightly more serious.

"No but really. I know you don't need me to babysit you... but next time something bad happens, make sure I'm there with ya. —I don't like it when you get hurt."

I took a deep, relieving breath.

"So… You're okay with us leaving on Thursday?"

Honey sighed.

"I don't like the idea, but yeah, as long as you don't bitch about not having any painkillers."

"I think I can handle it."

We relaxed and watched the night surround us with a reassuring peace. Even when the world was crumbling, even when predators were turning savage, even when our lives are falling apart, there were still things that we could smile about. Honey spoke up again.

"Oh and uh— sorry for acting the way I did today. I've been pretty pissed about everything."

"Well… I really don't blame you."

Honey didn't respond. She returned her gaze back to the murky water ahead of us. I was happy that we were here. As much as we needed to escape, the Grotto was home to me. Honey has shown me a lot in the four, long months that I've spent with her.

She showed me that the world wasn't all that bad. She showed me that there was still beauty in this ugly world we live in. There were things to cherish and keep to ourselves; memories that we could always look back on. She showed me that drinking was exceptionally fun, as long as you did it with the right mammals. She showed me that I wasn't too bad of a shot with a pistol. She showed me how to steal fries, how to crack jokes; she showed me how to laugh.

She showed me a lot about myself, parts of me that were buried. Buried beneath a rigid layer of stubbornness and pessimism. Buried by my past. Buried by prey. Buried by loneliness.

Honey also showed me one important fact; she was there for me. She showed me that she cared about my well being, she cared about my health; she cared about me even when I didn't. Honey would be there for me, through thick and thin, through hell and back; and as our suicide mission was getting set into motion, that was all I truly needed.

"Alright."

Honey broke out of our silent trance, stepping away from the rail and back towards the door.

"Let's see how the hell we're gonna get out of this shithole."

And at that, Honey disappeared behind the front entrance. I looked back at the flooded street one last time. The Grotto was a beautiful place, but we simply could not stay. The abandoned blocks and vacant highways protected us from the outside world, but it couldn't protect us from the unknown demons inside. Any of us could go savage at any moment; that was a horrifyingly true reality.

With that in mind, I stepped back inside, unsure about the future, eager to find out how we were going to escape.

* * *

 **Sudden plot developments are indeed sudden.**

 **Thanks for dropping by! Reviews are much appreciated, so feel free to critique as you please!**


	14. The End of Something Special

**Early upload times! Yay!**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than I thought it would be, but that doesn't make it any less interesting! I'm treating this story like a TV show, and the season finale will be upon us soon!**

 **I want to thank** _ **the fuck**_ **out of you guys for hopping onto this story and following along! I'm only a few chapters away from getting to the** _ **really**_ **interesting** **part of the story. If you're intrigued now,** _ **oh, you just fucking wait!**_

 **See you soon!**

* * *

A total of four hours were spent formulating our escape plan.

The train departed sometime around four on Thursday morning, and so we decided that we would carry out our plans in the early morning during curfew.

Lupus intricately described the layout of the rail-yards. The complex of buildings and warehouses ran along the western shore of Happytown. Lupus' house was located just a few short blocks away. A twelve-foot-high, barbed wire fence ran along the perimeter of the industrial complex. Watch towers were dotted throughout, carefully watching for thieves who attempted to break in. The rail-yards were stuffed full with imports such as food, tools, weapons, and other commodities worth stealing. Being located next to some of the poorest neighborhoods in the district, the trading station was a hotspot for criminal activity. At night, the guard towers would scan the area with bright spotlights. Armed officers were stationed to patrol the area alongside the perimeter, both inside and out. A high-tech security system kept track of each and every collar that roamed around within the complex's interior. If an unauthorized collar was detected inside, officers were quick to respond.

Fortunately though, we had a key. Tyler had smuggled the device earlier this week while I was recovering from Saturday night. The keys were special tools that were carried by the highest ranking officers in the district. They were the only way of removing our nearly-indestructible collars. Without them on, the six of us would be able to break into the rail-yards undetected, and according to the built-in tracking devices on them, all of us would be at our homes, sound asleep.

Despite this, getting in wouldn't be easy. We debated on how we would be able to sneak inside the heavily guarded walls. Many options were suggested, but after discussing possible risks, almost all of them were rejected and scrapped.

However, one particular option stuck out.

Being so close to the ocean, the rail-yards were often prone to flooding. The tracks were subject to submersion, and economical trade would screech to a grinding hault. The government managed to combat this by installing a spiderweb of tunnels and canals that averted the water away from endangered structures. The irrigation ditches were broken up by a series of bared grates, stopping predators from sneaking through them. However, Lupus suspected that they weren't narrow enough to stop small predators like us from squeezing in between.

After we got through the fences, we would swim through the irrigation ditches and into the station's interconnected sewer system.

The plan sounded good up until there. We weren't sure how the six of us were going to get up to loading platform above. The cistern ran beneath the main structure's basement, and the train tracks were on the ground floor. Lupus didn't know the basement all too well, having worked on the platforms above for the majority of his employment. However, he did know someone that did; Ben the hyena.

Lupus' friend worked in the sanitation department, spending his days mopping up floors and cleaning out toilets. Sanitation workers were required to wear bright, orange jumpsuits while on the job. The suits went up to the chin like a turtleneck, going over and covering workers' shock collars. Lupus said that if he could steal Ben's jumpsuit, I could dress into it and disguise myself as a fellow employee on the job. Tyler said that he could make a fake collar out of spare metal for me to wear underneath my suit, making it seem that I was actually wearing one.

Now that I had access to the station's basement, we talked about how we were going to get all six of us up to the loading platform. Honey suggested that we used the air vents, but Lupus didn't know how the duct system was laid out; plus, the wolf wouldn't be able to fit through the small spaces. We discussed for over an hour about how we were going to get to the ground floor and into the train car without being seen by workers or officers.

After much discussion, we finally came up with a solid plan.

We all decided that Lupus wouldn't be with us during the break-in, but instead, he would sign up for a later shift and go to work as usual, still wearing his collar. The five of us would travel through the sewers, and after I got changed, I would go up to the basement through a nearby access panel while the others stayed back. I was to go and locate blueprints of the building's air duct layout. After retrieving them, I'll go back to the group in the sewers. Together, we'll all climb up and into the building's ventilation system, using the blueprints as a map.

The five of us were to make two stops. First, we would stop by the men's restroom located just outside of the loading area. There, we could meet up with Lupus and give him the key to unlock his collar. After that, we would make our way to the warehouse that stored soon-to-be-shipped exports. Climbing inside of empty crates set by Lupus, the five of us would be taken and stacked into one of the train cars along with other miscellaneous exports. When the loading is done, Lupus will hang back and wait for the right moment. He'll use the key we gave him to take off and dispose of his collar before hiding with the rest of us.

When the train stops for fuel outside of Zootopia, the six of us will get out and travel through the wilderness to Pattingtons' oil distributor on foot. The government will find out about our escape eventually, and if they do while we are still on the train, they'll let the Pattingtons know about it. If that was the case, we didn't want to be on the train when it actually got to its destination.

We needed to travel lightly, but we might also need to survive in the wilderness for an extended period of time, especially when we made the journey from Galena City to the Northern Ridge. Honey already had tools and supplies ready for the _imminent sheep apocalypse_ … So we were well prepared to live out on our own.

Our plan was repeated and recounted multiple times. We went through all of the possible scenarios, from best case to worst case. We discussed what we were to do if some of those scenarios actually played out. I seriously doubt that we'll make it through this as planned, but we had to try. This was the only way of surviving, that was all I knew.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 6th. 1:42 PM_

"Come on guys, let's go!"

Claire enthusiastically hopped down the hill to the water below. The young bobcat leaped into the parked kayak on the shoreline. Mallory and I sat underneath the tree.

"One moment, sweetie! Honey's still on the phone!"

I looked over through the side door. Honey paced around the kitchen with the telephone held to her her head. She used her free paw to fondle with the stretched cord, wrapping it around her fingers and pulling down on it. She was talking to Lupus. I could faintly hear her conversation from where I sat.

"... _yeah?... No, we can come today… most likely at two… Yah, we have food with us… Not a problem._ "

Tyler suggested that we should take the boat out today and pay Lupus a visit. Although it appeared that we were visiting him for lunch, we were actually planning for tonight. The first step of the escape was to discreetly travel to the perimeter of the complex. At around midnight, Honey, Mallory, Claire, and I will take the kayak out and make our way silently to Lupus' house. Because of the flooding, military trucks were unable to patrol the area south of the rail-yards. If a collar was active and moving through the flooded streets past curfew, then officers would take a motorboat out to investigate. If collars weren't moving, than the police weren't either. If we stuck to back alleys and vacated streets, we could make the journey completely undetected.

The curfew was only given to Divisions 1 and 2, predators who are seen as more dangerous and criminally active. Tyler, being an otter, was in Division 3, meaning that he could go out and about at whatever time he pleased. Tonight however, he would have to leave his collar in his apartment and make the trip down to Lupus' house in secret. Right now, he already had his collar off, sitting alone in his apartment with the door locked tight. He gave the key to Lupus to give to the rest of us so that Honey, Mallory, Claire, and I could also unlock our collars. Tonight, the four of us were to meet Tyler at Lupus' house, and together, the five of us would swim through the streets in order to get to the fence.

"Let's go, guys!"

Claire jumped on the kayak, causing it to wobble and bob on the shallow water. She threw her arms out and waved them energetically. The bobcat has always enjoyed our trips out on the boat, and today was no exception…

She didn't know.

Monday night, when we held our secret assembly, Tyler didn't wake Claire up. We all considered the possibility of letting her attend the meeting with us, but Mallory decided that we should let her sleep. We all agreed that Claire shouldn't know about our plans until tonight. We weren't sure if she would be able to keep her mouth shut, plus, Mallory didn't want to put that much stress on her young daughter.

Honey walked out.

"Alright! Let's head on out! Nick, did you take your meds?"

I nodded. The painkillers were helping out greatly, I could barely feel any pain in my chest, and my head felt fine.

Claire jumped with glee.

"Yay! Come on! Everybody in!"

Mallory picked up the basket full of food, and the two of us met up with Honey as we made our way to the kayak. Although tonight's plans were still on all of our minds, I think that spending one last day in the Grotto was a good idea. We needed time to unwind before we carried out our suicide mission.

Mallory walked in first, stepping onto the shifting boat and sitting next to her daughter at the boat's bow. Honey piled in behind her, making her way to the middle seat; she was always the one that rowed. I untethered our boat from the front porch and jumped in. I climbed onto the stern of the kayak, looking over at the other three from my elevated perch.

Together, the four of us drifted away from our house and out to the open water.

The Grotto was located in the far southeast corner of the district. The old highway served as protective wall, running along the the neighborhood's northern border. Other freeways and roads snaked through maze-like neighborhood, eventually meeting up with the old highway next to the torn down bridge. The Grotto was snuggled in between these roads, isolated from the rest of Happytown.

The Water Street neighborhood was to the west of the Grotto, located on the district's southwest corner. The neighborhood was mostly inhabited by lower class fisherman and workers. Rail-yard employees like Lupus often lived there too, since the industrial site was located just a few blocks away. Like the Grotto, the Water Street neighborhood was prone to flooding, and most predators owned small paddle boats to get to work.

The two neighborhoods were awfully quiet in the evenings, meaning that our secret endeavor would be easier to carry out.

We made our way through the peaceful streets of the Grotto. Claire jubilantly pointed out the different interesting sights. There was an abandoned house with a tree sprouted up its interior. There was a small tent that someone had set up on top of an old semi truck. There was an empty storage container that somebody had converted into a cozy dwelling. Large, crumbling buildings and abandoned freeways towered over us as we maneuvered through the streets. Grass grew in the oddest of places, and trees sprouted from the strangest of spots. The whole place seemed like a chaotically assembled wonderland. Buildings stood tall like mountains and elevated roads rose up like cliffsides. Vacant lots were submerged like lakes, and flooded streets snaked through it all like rivers. Makeshift homes were set up in unique and clever of spots. The Grotto has shown me that some of the most creative mammals on earth are homeless predators.

I looked over at Honey. She was facing away from me as she paddled the boat, but I knew how she felt. She stopped at intersections more often, and she took her time looking at each and every building that we passed. When we went out on the boat before, she usually ignored her familiar surroundings, only stopping when Claire asked her to. But now, she was taking in every inch of the place, appreciating the peculiarly beautiful setting that surrounded her. I've only lived here for a few months, and I definitely knew that I was going to miss it. Mallory looked a little sad about it as well, even though she has been here for only three weeks. The Grotto has a way of sticking to you.

"Mom? Where is the wolf's house?"

"Just a few blocks away now."

Honey turned on to Water Street and headed northwest. Unlike the Grotto, the Water Street neighborhood was laid out like a grid. Houses were built on stilts and lined the roadways. Compared to the Grotto, Water Street was much more civilized. Claire leaned back with her arms folded.

"Mom?"

Mallory lied down next to her with her legs hanging over the side of the boat. She yawned before responding.

"Yes Claire?"

"When do we get to eat?"

Her voice was nasally and strained. Mallory chuckled at her daughter's whining.

"When we get to Lupus' house."

"Ughh. _I want food nowww_."

"We're almost there, sweetie."

" _Ughhh."_

Claire's demeanor was light hearted and innocent. Even though she was an only child, her parents never spoiled her. Growing up in a middle class family, she lived a typically normal life. She and Mallory had the hardest time adjusting to their new lives in the confinement zone, but over time, they've gotten used to almost everything…

Claire is still working on getting used to smaller meals.

" _MoOoOoOomMmYy…_ "

Mallory was only amused by her daughter's beguiling temper. Claire's voice was shaky and overly dramatized.

" _MoThEr I aM dYiNg HeRe…_ "

Mallory looked over to Honey mischievously.

"Hey Honey?"

"Yes, Mallory?"

By the wound of her voice, Honey was also entertained by Claire's jaunty complaints.

"Is there any way to make this boat go _slower?_ "

Claire looked up and gasped.

"—NO!"

Everyone began to chuckle; everyone except for Claire, who gullibly took her mother's facetious suggestion as a serious instruction. She quickly realized it was a joke, but she stubbornly forced herself not to laugh; or at least she tried.

"Guys— _*snicker* *snicker*_ that's not— _*snicker*_ funny!"

Honey continued to taunt the humorous bobcat, lifting her ore out of the water.

"You know Claire, I could just stop rowing."

The kayak began drift idly in the water. Claire was alarmed by this, but struggled to contain her laughter.

"... _*snicker*—_ NO!"

Honey laughed and put the paddle back into the water, swinging each side to further propel us down the street. Mallory sat back with her head hanging over the side of the boat.

"We're almost there, Claire-Bear."

 _"I'm not a bear!"_

We floated through Water Street until we reached Lupus' house. His home was more like a hut constructed on stilts. The house was pretty much an exact replica of the nearby dwellings; extremely small and falling apart. The chipped paneling of the houses were soaked with the moisture of salt water. The gaps between the sea level and the houses' bottoms were only a couple inches. This season's flooding was near record breaking. Honey called out when we stopped in front of his house.

"Lupus!"

The wolf was fairly quick to get to the door. Lupus poked his head out before stepping onto the small patio.

"Pull us in!"

Honey threw a rope towards the porch where Lupus stood. He caught it, and began to tug us in closer. Lupus spoke up as he anchored us to a post.

"Where'd you say we were eating?"

Honey balanced the boat as we closed in on the house.

"I was just thinking inside."

Lupus looked up and down the street. He looked back inside before replying.

"It's pretty messy. How about we sit outside? It's a nice day."

"Sounds good to me."

We pulled ourselves close to the porch and stepped onto the small wooden platform. Mallory brought the basket with her and placed it down on the floor. Claire was the first one to get her food, devouring it almost instantly. The rest of us sat back and relaxed on the porch, watching the boats pass by.

The sun radiated it's comforting warmth onto the soaked streets below. Warm, damp air blew in from the west, bringing the smells of seawater to our senses. The water below us slapped and clapped against the house's wooden stilts. There was not a single cloud in the sky today. The whole scene was rather peaceful.

We sat and talked about a variety of different topics. Even though our discussion was utterly unaffiliated with what would happen tonight, the thoughts floated nearby like lingering ghost. I could tell that Lupus felt the same as we did, we were all nervous, yet passionately excited. Claire, however was oblivious. She was oblivious to the fact that we planned on escaping the city. She was oblivious to the way we acted, pretending that there wasn't a possibility of us getting thrown into jail or killed. She was oblivious to the slight anxiety we all felt whenever a train rumbled into the nearby station. But that was a good thing; She didn't have to go through that constant stress. Mallory wanted it that way. We all wanted it that way.

By the time we all got done with our food, it was almost three.

"Uhuh… No… Look, I don't know!... —where did you put it last…?"

Lupus was in the kitchen talking on the phone. We could all hear his end of the conversation from outside the open door.

"I already told you… mhm— Look, You lose things all the time, it'll turn up eventually…"

I could faintly pick up the voice on the other end. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yeah— … Alright, see ya man."

A soft beeping sounded as the phone was hung up. Lupus walked back into his room momentarily before returning back to the porch. He was holding Ben's uniform.

"I'll just put this in your boat."

Lupus walked across the patio and knelt down, placing the orange jumpsuit on the stern-side seat. He stood back up and faced us, pointing at the uniform.

"The keys are in the front pocket."

Honey specified.

"All of them?"

Lupus nodded. He was supposed to give us two sets of keys. The first ones would give me access to each and every door and in the complex's basement. The second key was the one that Tyler had given us; it was the key that could unlock our shock collars.

Lupus nonchalantly sat down beside me, leaning against the back of the porch's railing.

"How's your… Um— How've you been doing?"

I could tell that Lupus felt a little guilty about what happened Saturday night. It was his friend that was responsible for it all, and even when it wasn't Lupus' fault, he felt as if he should've taken the blame. I answered as genuinely as possible.

"A whole lot better. I'm fine, really."

Lupus nodded as he stared below my face and at my neck. The blisters were starting to heal over, and my skin was beginning to return to its natural color.

Lupus looked away and towards everyone else. It was nearly time to go. Honey sat up, wiping loose crumbs off of her shirt.

"Well, today's been nice, but I think we should head home."

Mallory nodded in agreement. Her daughter was sound asleep, resting her head on her mother's lap.

"Well… It was nice having you over…"

Lupus' voice was soft and heartfelt. We both knew what was ahead of us. I could see it in his eyes; there was so much he wanted to tell me, so much that he wanted to say. Our forced censorship would end soon, though. Weeks of keeping secrets were about to end. It was now or never.

We shook paws, knowing that this could possibly be the last time we saw each other. Lupus wouldn't be with us until the very end, and if something were to go wrong... No. We couldn't think like that. The plan was going to work; it had to.

Mallory carried her sleeping child and stepped in after Honey. I stepped in and casted us out, leaving Lupus on the porch.

"I'll see you again."

Lupus shouted out from behind me as we turned our boat eastward. I looked back at him as Honey began rowing.

"Yah— I'll talk with you later."

With that, the four of us began our journey back to the Grotto. We traveled in silence, passing through the flooded streets of southern Happytown. I took a good glimpse of my surroundings. Predators were on their front porches, cleaning dishes and reading books. As peaceful as it was here, staying wasn't an option. They didn't know as much as we did. They knew that they were victims, but they were not aware of who was responsible.

If they knew, if everyone discovered the truth, it would change everything. There would be riots. There would be chaos. There would be an uprising against prey, but as long as we were in here, and as long as a cure remained nonexistent, we were all fucked.

This was the only way. We were the only ones that knew the truth, and we were the only ones that could stop this.

"...hey mom?

Claire was beginning to wake up from her afternoon nap. Her voice was light and soft spoken. Mallory looked down at her child.

"Yes, baby?"

Claire opened her eyes.

"Can we go see that wolf again someday?"

Mallory hesitated, knowing that we would see him again, but not in the way Claire thought.

"... Of course— we'll see him very soon."

We made our way into the Grotto. I took in the familiar sights one last time. The Grotto was a beautiful place. It was a sanctuary, and to an extent it still is. As we traveled down the street, memories resurfaced in my head.

I remember the small trips we made to the shooting range. I remember walking through the early morning dew fall. I remember seeing the sun climb over the city skyline, casting brilliant hues of soft yellows and oranges. I remember getting drunk with Honey, and how much those moments meant to me. I remember seeing the world fall apart around us. I remember bringing Mallory and her daughter over on that rainy day; the day that her husband died. I remember seeing the waters rise, and I remember seeing the look on Claire's face when we took her out on the boat for the first time.

Something occurred to me. I wasn't going to miss the Grotto because of how beautiful it was… I was going to miss how it made me feel. I was going to miss its protection. I was going to miss its security. From now on, there was no more hiding. From the moment we leave the Grotto tonight, it's us against the world.

This is the end. The end of something special. No matter what happens tonight, a part of my life will conclude; a chapter will meet its end. However, when one chapter ends, a new one begins. If we make it; If we escape from Zootopia; a new part of my life will begin, and if we can get to the Northern Ridge in one piece, than hell, we might actually be able to live through this.

We all returned home, and after a few hours, Honey and I decided that we were going to bed extra-early tonight to get as much rest as possible.

We were going to need it.

* * *

 **Thus concludes the era of The Grotto, but don't worry, we might be back here sometime down the road. ;D**

 **I command you to have a wonderful day! Do it! I'M ORDERING YOU!**


	15. As One Door Closes

**Another quick upload? How on earth!**

 **This is the last chapter before the finale! I was quick to get this out because I am PUMPED to write the final chapter of Book 1! The finale will be** _ **pretty fuckin big**_ **, so don't expect me to get it out until late this weekend. I'm shooting for 14k words… Let's see if I can do it!**

 **Quick shoutout to everyone who has reviewed! You guys make me love what I do! Thank you for the constant support! It means so much!**

 **This is another short flashback for ya'll. Enjoy some feels.**

* * *

 _15 Years Ago_

Night quickly enveloped the quiet neighborhood, saturating it in hues of cool blue. It was a chilly winter night. The streetlights behind the apartment complexes flickered in the dark, faintly glowing in the shadows. The moon hung above, casting pale light onto the peaceful city blocks below. Small, yellow squares of light shone into the night, partially concealed by hanging window curtains.

The streets and alleys were empty, void of the usual juvenile laughter that filled the outside air. Summer was now a distant memory, and the childhood shenanigans that took place in the storm drain slowed to a stop. The children occasionally played in the snow, but with almost all of them in school now, their games and adventures only existed in recent recollections. The life that ran through the city slums became stale. The neighborhood kids were growing up.

The run down apartment buildings lined the street with a still silence. It was a Sunday night, and most of the mammals were already asleep. However, inside the southern most complex, Nick's father was wide awake…

…

…

…

He sat anxiously at the telephone.

"Look, Andrew, I know we've got to finish things up, but this really isn't the right time."

The phone crackled with sputtering static as the mammal on the other end began his response.

" _Well we have to pay them back somehow? How do you expect us to do that, John?"_

The fox sighed heavily as he kicked his feet up onto a stack of packed boxes.

"... I don't know. Alright? I just— ughhh"

John leaned his head back in defeat. He played with his tie, wrapping it around his fingers. The house began to shake and rumble as a train passed by outside. The fox was already used to continuous passing of locomotives. Periodical disruptions became insignificant ambience. As the vibrations subsided, John sat in his squeaky office chair, listening to the light pitter patter his partner's typewriter.

"... How much are we at now?"

The tapping on the other end stopped briefly. The sounds of shifting papers began to filter through the old telephone.

" _$21,400."_

John winced at the staggering figure. After a series of loans and rent payments, the two of them were had racked up a large amount of debt.

" _... And that's not including this month's rent."_

The fox sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do. When times were hard, it was never okay to give up, giving in wasn't an option; John knew this very well. However, the last few months had been especially unforgiving, and now, the two of them were hitting rock bottom. John listened as the typing resumed through the distorted speaker.

His partner could sense that the tension was growing between them, and he decided to change the subject.

" _... So uh— how's Nick been holding up…?"_

The fox was comforted by the thoughts of his beloved son. John loved to brag about Nick, especially to his business partner. He told him countless stories and tales about the young fox. It was clear that John was a proud father.

However, this time, he was caught off guard. His business partner never quite enjoyed what John had to say. Andrew was the more formal one between the two. He would often listen partially, silently tolerating the fox's lack of professionalism. However, this time, he was the one that brought up the subject.

And John knew why.

"Oh, he's been uh— He's been doing well! Thanks for asking…!"

The conversation went to an abrupt hault. The two of them sat on either side of the call, quietly soaking up the static-filled silence. The air seemed to grow denser as John looked around. Boxes were piled high around the living room. A bin full of unmarked price tags was placed on the edge of his desk. Pictures and decorations were stowed away, organized into different, assorted stacks. The once-comforting green walls that around him were barren, surrounding him with unwanted memories of the past. John broke out of his stupor as he glanced at the spot where the wall clock once hung.

"Andrew, what time is it?"

A bell could be heard as Andrew readjusted his typewriter's carriage. His response was fairly quick.

" _9:07"_

Nick's father jubilantly jumped from his chair, still holding the wired telephone as he made his way to the window.

" _Wait, what are you—"_

Andrew's voice cut off as the telephone system fell onto the floor with a loud clank. John quickly ran back to pick up the machine, carrying it to the window with him.

"Hey— hello?"

" _... Yeah?"_

"Sorry about that."

John leaped onto a box, gaining enough height to be able to look outside. He peered out the window at an odd angle, watchfully looking down at the alleyway below.

"Nick's over at a friends house. I told him to head home at nine."

Nick's father didn't have the best view of the small alleyway that ran behind the row of apartments, but everyday, he stood at the windowsill and waited for his son's arrival. John had already told the story to Andrew multiple times, angrily ranting about the stupidity of one of his neighbors. Just last month, one of the Cunningtons had gotten exceedingly drunk while visitors were over. The intoxicated goat chased Nick off after seeing him in their backyard. While talking to Andrew, John often referred to them as the _Cunt_ -ingtons, and claimed that if he had enough money, he would sue them in a heartbeat, even if predators rarely won court cases. John didn't hold grudges often, but the Cunningtons were a definite exception.

It was now early December, and after what's happened the last month, Nick had gotten over the event.

The father continued to stare down into the alleyway below, waiting for his son to make his way back. It was getting late, and Nick was supposed to be on his way home.

"Hey Andrew, I might have to call you back…"

The predator on the other end was distracted by his work. The sounds of his typewriter slowed down in pace as Andrew averted his attention back to the fox on the other end.

"Wha— Sorry, did you say something?"

Nick's father repeated himself, now aware of why his son wasn't on his way home.

"Nick's supposed to be on his way back. I'll probably have to go get him here in a sec. I should've known. I can see why he'd want to stay longer, considering that it's his last night."

The two of them paused in silence. Andrew cleared his throat through the muffled static of the telephone. At once, a consistent pattern of light taps could be heard. Andrew reset the typewriter's carriage before continuing.

"Well, make sure you talk with the landlord about ending our lease. I'll talk to you tomorrow about maybe getting a loan… If they're not assholes about it this time."

John snickered. Loan companies were often welcoming to entrepreneurs who sought after big business opportunities. However, predators were rarely trusted, especially foxes.

"Yah, I'll keep in touch."

"Mhm."

A dial tone rang out as the call was terminated. John still held the telephone machine in his paws as he continued to look out the window. After waiting momentarily, the young father came to the conclusion that his son wasn't coming home by himself. Placing the telephone on the desk as he passed by, the fox went over to the front of the room, retrieving his collar from an unused coat rack. After strapping it on, John grabbed the keys and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

The hallway was dimly lit, illuminated by the flickering lamps that lined the peeling walls. The dry air crawled in from outside, filling the hall with a bitter chill. John made his way down the large corridor, stopping at a somewhat familiar doorway.

The fox knocked the bottom of the door with three firm knocks. The muffled sounds of continued shuffling came from inside. Footsteps approached from behind, eventually unlocking and unfastening a small line of locks.

The entryway was opened, revealing a tall, female grizzly bear.

"Oh, Mr. Wilde! Won't you come in!"

Her voice was kind and genuine. The bear had known John for years. As their children grew up together, the two of them have gotten to know each other quite well. The two parents have been to each other's apartments many times. As their children's friendship grew, so did theirs.

"Mrs. Reeves! It's so nice to see you!"

Nick stepped into the spacious apartment. The bears' dwelling was much larger in scale. Furniture was specifically built to accommodate the sizable predators. The room was fairly dark. A single lamp sat in the corner of the den, barely able to reach its luminance across to the other end of the space. John leaned up against the arm of a nearby couch. He didn't want to get comfortable; it was not his intention to stay long.

"Care for some leftover casserole? It's still pretty hot."

John looked down, declining politely.

"I think I'll pass. It's getting pretty late, and Nick and I have a long day tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

The fox only nodded. The grizzly bear towered over him as they stood at the front door. Mrs. Reeves' spirits were dampened by John's refusal to stay. She walked solemnly into the living room, looking down the house's single hallway.

"Alexavier! Nicholas! Duke! Come on into the livingroom!"

The distant floorboards began to creak and shuffle . A young, adolescent voice poured in from the end of the hall.

"One second Ma!"

Mrs. Reeves walked backwards to the front door, averting her attention to John. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Oh, those boys are growing up so fast! —They've already been in school for half a year!"

The shuffling bursted out from Alex's room and made its way down the hall. The three young predators came flying into the den at eccentric speeds. First came Duke, a small, squany weasel from across the street. Next came Alex, a tall and broad grizzly bear, the oldest of the three. Then came Nick, instantly running to his awaiting father.

"Dad!"

Nick leapt into John's body, embracing his father tightly. The young fox hadn't seen him all day, spending the previous night at the Reeves' apartment. Still, no matter how often the two of them were together, reuniting was always something to look forward to. Nick's dad was constricted by his son's tight grasp, who hung onto him with his feet off the floor.

"Why— if it isn't my little fur-ball of energy."

John inhaled deeply as Nick let go, hopping back onto the floor.

"Dad! We were just playing this game where you take a ball and throw it and if it hits someone else then they're out and if it doesn't then you have to do this thing where you—"

Nick's continuous jumble of energetic descriptioning was immediately halted by John's interruptive response.

"Woah! Sounds like a boatload of fun!"

"Yah! It was!"

Nick was jumping in place, unusually hyper at this time of hour. It was almost half-past-nine, and John knew that his energetic spirit would soon be succumbed by sleepiness. With that in mind, the fox started to back toward the door.

"Thank you for having him over, Mrs. Reeves! We should really get going!"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks.

"But _Dad!_ I'm not even that tired!"

John only snickered.

"Yeah, and that won't last long— We should hurry on over to our house before I have to carry you to bed!"

Nick continued to protest.

" _Please?_ Can I just spend the night again?"

John leaned against the back of the doorway as he locked his gaze with Nick. He responded in a soft and authorize tone.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. We can come back anytime you'd like."

The father reached above his head to pull the door knob down, opening the door behind him. Nick stopped himself from speaking again, knowing that it would be of no use. He stood between the entryway and his friends, facing his father. Nick glanced back at Duke and the Reeves', and then over to John again. His father read his son's mental message and nodded silently. Nick turned around and ran over to hug his friends one last time.

It was an odd group hug. Even though he was the youngest Alex stood tall over them, having to bend down to meet Nick's and Duke's height. Duke was much smaller than Nick which made things even more awkward. Nick threw one arm onto Alex's shoulder while wrapping the other around Duke's neck.

It was an odd group hug, but the three of them didn't care one bit.

"Make sure you tell Sean that I'm not giving him that money back…"

Nick's voice was muffled by the embrace, his face buried into Alex's chest.

"... And tell Daniel that I'm still the best at swimming, and that I don't care if he's a river otter."

The hug lasted for several more moments before the three loosened their embrace. Nick walked backwards, saying his last farewells before meeting his father at the doorway. Mrs. Reeves gave John a small shock collar, and the father turned back and securely strapped it around his son's neck. John thanked the grizzly bear one last time before closing the door. In silence, the two of them made their way down to the empty street below.

* * *

The two foxes walked quietly.

The green lights on their collars shone like beacons in the darkness of the night. The wind picked up, blowing a burst of bitterness into the streets. The foxes tucked their chins down and kept their paws in their pockets, trying their best to keep the warmth inside the clothes they wore. They walked close together, side by side down the polluted sidewalk.

John noticed his son's gloomy expression as the two headed home. He broke the silence, consoling Nick with a sincere tone.

"We can come back and visit anytime."

Nick did not reply. His tail dragged in the pavement. John searched for a way to brighten up his son's mood.

"You know, I've been thinking…"

The fox trailed off, ensuring that his son was paying attention. Nick continued to stare straight ahead, but his ears perked at the sound of his father's statement. John continued.

"... I think, that after all these years, you're finally ready…"

Nick was slightly confused by his father's vague remarks. He tilted his head in befuddlement, unsure of what his father was talking about.

"... I think— That you should run the business with me."

Nick instantly perked up. He had always wanted to help out around the shop, but now, after years of waiting, his father was finally making the proposition.

"How does ' _Wilde and Son's'_ sound to you?"

Nick was overwhelmed with joy.

"Are you serious?!"

John chuckled with glee. He pulled his son close, tucking him under his arm.

"Serious as can be!"

At once, he began to dig his paw into Nick's head, ruffling and messing up his son's fur. Nick laughed and squirmed uncontrollably, trying to escape his father's grip. After a few more seconds, John let go, allowing his son to readjust his fur. They were both laughing with wholehearted joy.

John pulled his son in again as they got near the apartment complex. Nick continued to ask a bombardment of questions as they walked along, and his father only laughed, unable to keep up with the overwhelming amount of inquiries. They walked up the staircase to the top floor, talking about the bright future ahead of them. They made their way into the apartment, still deep in the fast-paced conversation.

"Ooh! Do I get to work at the front desk?!"

"If you want to, I don't see why not."

Nick ran into his room to get changed, while John walked into the bathroom, loosening up his tie. Despite them being in different rooms, Nick refused to pause the discussion.

 _"Oh! Oh!_ Do I get to design the suits?!"

"Sure!"

John took his tie off and unbuttoned his suit. After tossing them in the hamper, he reached for the toothpaste.

"Can I make the suits? When can I start stitching?!"

"Once I teach you how to use a sewing machine!"

Nick bursted out of his room and into the small bathroom. John had just started brushing his teeth as his son began to push him out. Once his father was out of the bathroom, Nick slammed the door shut, still carrying on the conversation.

"Oooooh! Can I pick out the ties for outfits!? Can we sell bow ties?!"

"Of course!"

A clunk was heard as the seat of the toilet was lifted up. Still, Nick was determined to keep talking.

"Oh! What about finances?! When can I file some taxes!?"

"Whenever you graduate from secondary school like I did!"

"Awwgh."

The toilet seat slammed shut, and after flushing the toilet, Nick was already running out into his small bedroom. John returned to the sink to rinse.

"Can I measure out the suit sizes!? Do I get a measuring tape!?"

His father spat out his toothpaste.

"Yes, Sir!"

John walked back into his son's room to meet his son, who enthusiastically jumped on his bed.

"And OH! When do I get to wear a suit?!"

"As soon as I can make one for you…"

The two of them laid on the bed for over an hour, discussing the anticipated future ahead of them. Not once did John mention his economical situation. Not once did he mention that the company was going bankrupt. Not once did he mention the fact that he and his partner were over $20,000 in debt. Not once did John mention any of that, because if he did, it would hurt Nick.

It wasn't about looking good. It wasn't about making the most money or selling the most suits. It was about happiness; Nick's happiness. As long as his son was happy, than John could sleep at night. As long as Nick hoped for a better future, then his father was going to make it that way. As long as they had each other, than they could call any place home.

As long as Nick knew that he was loved, then nothing else in the world mattered.

Nothing.

It was almost eleven now, and Nick was falling fast asleep. John got up and tucked him in, knowing that he needed as much sleep as possible.

The fox walked slowly to the door and shut the light off, instantly filling the room with comforting darkness. The father stopped at the doorway, watching his son drifting into a peaceful slumber. Tomorrow was the day of their move, and tonight was the last night they had in the small apartment they called home.

John waited for several moments before returning to his room for the night. It was going to be a big day, and he knew that tomorrow morning was just around the corner. He went to bed, getting as much sleep as possible.

He was going to need it.

* * *

 **THE END IS NEAR.**

 **(Grab some fucking popcorn.)**

 **(But like, not until this weekend.)**

 **(Cool?)**

 **(Cool.)**


	16. Many More Will Open

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter is 18,087 words long. I apologize, but I'm not proofreading.**

* * *

My slumber was inconsistent and turbulent. Anxious thoughts pummeled against the inside of my skull, prohibiting my battered brain from sinking into a deep sleep. My eyes would dart frantically toward the alarm clock on my nightstand, only to see that little time had passed since I last checked. I tossed and turned; alternating which side I laid on. I flipped my pillow countless times, trying to find a cool spot to rest my head. Even though my room was rather cold, my pillow was still soaked in sweat.

The dreadful night consisted of shifting around in my sheets and staring at the time. Getting comfortable was simply not possible.

Time moved slowly. Each minute seemed to pass individually, sluggishly stalling at each sixty-second interval. My body was tired, but my mind remained painfully active. The night lasted for an unfathomable amount of time. It was getting close to midnight when my brain finally decided to drift off into space…

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 12:31 AM_

"... _Nick…"_

I shot up from the mattress, frightened by the sudden awakening. My senses went into overdrive as I began to take in my surroundings. I was still in my room, it was pitch black outside, and someone was standing next to my bed.

I felt a paw grasp my shoulder as the mammal leaned in. I stood still, fully aware of what was about to happen. I felt my collar rotate and shift around, rubbing against my newly-healed skin. I heard a small clicking noise as metal scraped against metal. The muscles around my neck relaxed as the collar was lifted.

I turned to face the shadowy figure who stood close by. I could barely make out the outline of the apparition before me, but I could still interpret who it was. It was Mallory.

In silence, she made her way back to the door, motioning for me to follow. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness as I stood up.

My chest was pierced by a hot, stinging pain as I wobbled onto my feet. My stomach was churning, and my legs were shaking. A myriad of emotion flooded into me, filling up every inch of my body. I was utterly horrified about what we were about to do, but at the same time, I was nervously excited.

It was time.

I rushed out the bedroom doorway and bolted down the staircase. My chest inflamed, stabbing me with each short breath. When the drugs wore out, the pain kicked in. I was supposed to take my painkillers each and every morning, and it was clear that I needed another dose.

I leaped down into the kitchen below. Mallory had ventured off elsewhere in the house. I could hear the quiet squeaks of rusty door hinges from down the hall. The living room was hauntingly quiet. Not a single light was on, allowing darkness to infiltrate from outside. The house felt empty; its familiarity seemed to disappear in the darkness. I glanced over towards the cabinets. The curtains beneath the sink glowed faintly with yellow light.

I wasted no time, walking over and unveiling the trapdoor. I looked down through the small glass window. The luminance rose up along the tunnel walls, radiating from the bunker below. I flung the door open and stepped inside, eagerly ready to begin our escape.

The tunnel around me began to increase in brightness as I quickly descended. The light became blinding, and I had to squint my eyes when I reached the bottom.

Blinking rapidly, my eyes soon adjusted to the brightly lit room. I looked over to the back wall. Almost all of the guns were taken down, packed into two small backpacks. At the front of the room, a foldable table had been set up in front of the desk. Behind it stood Honey, meticulously organizing and packing up supplies to take with us.

"About time you showed up. Nice boxers…"

I was still in my baggy underpants, too excited to change into a pair of normal clothing. Honey looked back down at the table, shifting her focus down to the backpacks in front of her. I scoffed smugly.

"And how long have you been up?"

Honey stuffed three bags of dry rice into one of the packed rucksacks on the table. She sighed heavily, hunched tiredly over the table.

"Since ten…"

I walked over to the cluttered table between us. Three small backpacks were filled with an assortment of essential tools and supplies. To the right, cans of food were stacked in a small pyramid near the edge of the table. On the other end, an assemblage of miscellaneous items were organized into separate piles. Honey had a list of every item we were taking. Basic supplies such as batteries and first aid kits were packed up. When it came to survival, Honey knew what she was doing.

I leaned over, looking into the backpacks. Honey scratched the back of her head, taking in all that she had done.

"24 cans of food, 4 changes of clothes —including Bennett's uniform, 3 medical packs, 6 multi tools, a shit ton of medicine…"

Honey trailed off, repeating the rest of the supplies in her head. She looked unsatisfied with her hard work.

"This will last us a week. Maybe two… Fuck— We have a year's supply of food here, but we can only take two weeks of it? Fuck that!"

Honey was clearly annoyed by the underwhelming collection of supplies in front of her. She had spent most of her life saving up, gathering equipment that would last her through an apocalypse. But now, when she finally got to use it, she could only take a fraction of what she had. The backpacks between us were stuffed full, containing enough supplies for the six of us. It was the food that would soon be a problem. Honey grunted in defeat. I tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to steal from some farmers. Hell! Let's just live off carrots for two months!"

I chuckled at the thought. The six of us, wanted criminals on the run, stuffing our bags with some poor bunny's carrots. Honey nodded her head before responding.

"... It'll have to come to that anyways… Can't bring the whole damn bunker with us…"

We stood there for a moment as we heard shuffling from above. Mallory was probably waking her daughter, who was completely oblivious to what was about to transpire. I looked down into one of rucksacks and began to rummage through a pile of medicine containers.

"Painkillers are in the front pocket."

I moved my search over to the first, smallest pocket. I pulled back the zipper, and It didn't take long to find the needed box of pills. I opened up the small, cardboard flaps to reveal the remainder of my prescription.

Only two more days until I ran out.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Honey snapped out of her aggravated state, running quickly to the other end of the room. I turned back to the table and located a full water bottle. I spilled two pills into my paw and gulped them down with the drink. Ironically, it tremendously hurt my chest to swallow.

"Ta Dah!"

I turned back towards Honey, standing nearby. She held a small black case in front of her, wiggling it by the handle. I looked at the box curiously, unsure of how to react.

"Honey, what is—"

"Take it!"

I did as she said, holding the case with both paws. The metal box was strong and durable, and I began to suspect what it held inside. Lifting up the small latch at the front, I lifted the top end of the case up, revealing its contents and confirming my suspicions.

It was a gun.

The slugger was rather small, perfect for small paws like mine. The curved, wooden handle was smooth to the touch. The barrel was built out of tough, cast iron steel. Alongside it in the box, a large, attachable silencer was included. It was an older model, but it still took 9mm rounds.

"Used that sucker for 6 years. It's old fashioned, sure, but trust me, it packs a punch."

She used it for six whole years. I wasn't too sure what she meant by that last statement, but now wasn't the best time to ask Honey about her criminal history. I found myself smiling uncontrollably.

"I think it matches your style, with the suits and all…"

I looked down. I was still in my boxers…

"... Yah, you should get to that."

I obliged, setting the case down and making my way back up the ladder to put on a pair of pants. Tonight's endeavor involved us swimming through the streets, which meant that usual attire wouldn't suffice. I was nearly at the top of the tunnel when Honey shouted from below.

"Oh! And get some clothes to take!"

When I got to my room, I went through my closet, searching for clothes to pack with me. I owned five suits, but I wouldn't need them now. I bent down and grabbed four white undershirts. I picked out a few pairs of pants and an old, worn out pair of jeans. I put on a ragy pair of overalls, still wearing my white, stained undershirt. I looked back into the closet one last time, ensuring that I wasn't missing anything important.

I was about to close the door when I froze. The jacket. The small, brown, worn out jacket. It hung at the end of my closet. It was the only jacket that I've had resized. It was the only one that I've ever repaired. It was the only one that I had kept after all of these years…

I impulsively grabbed my gifted suit before running back down the stairs.

The ground floor of the house was quiet with absence. I could hear muted voices from below. With the bundle of clothes in my paws, I carefully made my way back into the bunker.

"... I put the collars where he told me to, underneath the floorboards in each room."

I heard Mallory's soft, groggy voice as I climbed down. Tyler had asked us to hide the collars in different locations; according to the satellite tracking system, the four of us would be sitting idly in different rooms of the house. After a while, the government will notice our sudden inactivity, and when nobody answers the door when they come, they'll know that something's wrong. It might take a few hours to notice, or it might take a few days. It depended on whoever was watching.

I hopped down into the room again. Mallory held Claire to her side as Honey finished up with the backpacks. There were five bags in all; three decent-sized rucksacks with food, medicine, and supplies, along with two smaller bags with all of our weaponry. I walked over to the table and grabbed my case.

"Alright. It's almost one. Tyler should be out of his house already, so we need to get going. Do we all understand the plan?"

"... _kinda_."

Claire's weak voice was bogged down my sleepiness. She wasn't panicked at all, the bobcat was just too tired to make a scene. Mallory probably filled her in on only a few of the details. Our plan was intricate and complex. Everything needed to occur in a timely fashion. Honey spoke up quietly and consolingly.

"Just do as we say, dear, and everything will be alright."

" _...I'm not a— deer…"_

Honey went back over her checklist one last time as I packed my clothes into one of the stuffed backpacks. The badger concluded her analyst, zipping up each of the bags.

"Okay… I guess this is it."

Honey sighed, pulling the backpacks close to her. This was it. It was now or never.

"Mal, you can take one of these, Claire can take one of those two bags over there…"

Mallory looked back at the two backpacks behind her. She became skeptical.

"You mean the _guns?"_

"They're the lightest things to carry."

Mallory didn't put up an argument. After taking a backpack, she silently walked over to the back wall and grabbed the closest bag, handing it to Claire.

"Alright. Nicky and I will take up the rest. Let's head up to the boat."

The two bobcats tiredly made their way up the ladder. I don't think any of us got a good night's sleep. That didn't matter though; we'll be well awake once we get into the water.

The two climbed out from underneath the sink, leaving Honey and I alone in the bunker. I put on one of the backpacks, flinging it over my shoulder. Honey strapped the other one on and walked over to the back to get the rest of the ammunition. I looked around one last time, knowing that this was the last time I'll climb up the ladder.

"You ready for this?"

Honey turned around, heaving the second bag around her arm. Anxious excitement rattled my bones. My stomach was doing somersaults, and my legs were turning into jelly. I was extremely nervous, but ready nonetheless.

"Do I have a choice?"

Honey smirked, making her way to the bottom of the ladder.

"Of course you don't!"

She paused before going up. Something had changed her demeanor to a more serious tone. She turned around to look at me.

"Just… Be careful, alright?"

Her voice was level and sincere. Restrained emotion poured into the room around us. This was it. This was the end. My voice croaked, cracking unexpectedly.

"—You too."

She nodded and looked around one last time. Memories began to flood the room, slowly filling up the bunker with triggered nostalgia. We were silently submerged by familiar flashbacks and comforting recollections.

The two of us headed up the ladder before we could drown.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 1:06 AM_

The streets were disturbingly quiet. The Grotto was mostly unrecognizable, soaking up the nighttime darkness. It was early April, but it was still moderately cold out. We drifted silently, stopping at the slightest of disturbances. Unlike the district, Downtown Zootopia was lively and active, filling the sky with a haze of light pollution. There were no stars and no moon.

The synthetic afterglow lingered faintly in the sky, just one shade lighter than the ground below. Street lamps glimmered in isolated bubbles of lambency, casting their flickering hues onto the murky water. We avoided all sources of light. We weaved through street lamps and snaked along alleyways, constantly checking for witnesses or pursuers. From what I could tell, police officers were not out tonight.

I paddled the kayak as the other three hunkered down with the backpacks. I was only an amiture at rowing, but being a fox, I was the only one that could see in the dark. The more we progressed, the better my sight became. The Grotto began to grow in detail. The shadowy outlines of buildings became clearly distinguishable. The water in front of us shifted and fluctuated, allowing me to easily direct the boat through the winding roads.

We soon exited the Grotto, pulling onto Water Street. It was essentially a straight-shot to Lupus' house. Unlike the Grotto, the seaside neighborhood was laid out in a grid pattern, providing little cover from those who might be watching. Also, Water street was much more populated. Dilapidated huts and crummy homes were packed closely together, running along either side of the street. We were much more vulnerable here.

I grew increasingly anxious. Paranoia dug into my head, causing me to tremble with fear. I darted my eyes from house to house, looking through windows and watching for movement. There was none; lights were switched off, and the houses were inactive. My muscles became less tense. The neighborhood was peacefully silent. When we were here earlier, the street was bustling with activity. But now, all was quiet.

" _... Nick."_

A ragged whisper came from below. I glanced down and was immediately met by another pair of eyes staring back at me.

" _... Where are we?"_

I heard shuffling from behind. Mallory and Claire were laying side by side near the boat's stern. At the bow, Honey laid on her stomach looking up at me.

" _... Almost there."_

The houses looked almost identical. However, I knew where Lupus' house was after visiting him yesterday. The small, 1-bedroom shack came into view. I was sure it was his, the house was one of the only ones without a canoe parked in front. Lupus had taken his to work.

I pulled into the narrow space between Lupus' house and his neighbor's. Grabbing the rope from inside the boat, I reached over and tethered us to one the house's stilts. I felt the boat begin wobble as the others sat up. Mallory spoke up quietly.

 _"Is Tyler here yet?"_

I glanced around. Our view was mostly blocked off by the parallel walls of the adjacent houses. We could only look out into the street ahead of us, and I was the only one that could actually see what was around us. Tyler was nowhere in sight.

 _"... I guess not."_

We all sat idly between the two houses. The water passed by beneath us, flowing underneath the stilt-supported homes. I propped the oar against the neighbor's house, stopping us from drifting into it. The distant rumbling of trains haunted us. The blaring echoes of horns bore into my head and body, making me sick with nervousness.

As we continued to sit motionless, I began to realize just how cold it really was. I found myself repositioning my body, sitting sideways across the boat's width. I closed the gap between Honey and I, providing a small amount of insulated warmth. I looked over to Mallory and Claire. The two of them were huddled together next to the backpacks. Both of them were shivering. We waited for roughly ten minutes.

I was scared nearly half to death when an explosion of splashes broke the silence.

I looked over the side of the kayak, between us and Lupus' house. Tyler had appeared suddenly, emerging from beneath the outside wall. He flung his arms up and over the boat's edge, breathing heavily for air. The four of us in the boat were all watching him, waiting for him to gain his composure.

" _UgHh… —Hey guys."_

The otter's voice was shaky and unstable. His body trembled as he used his feet to paddle in place. He spat out some water and cleared his nose.

 _*sniff *sniff "—Somebody turned their porch lights on a few blocks down. I swam underwater the rest of the way… —You got the key, right?"_

The four of us nodded. The key was in the backpack Honey was carrying. Tyler shuddered under his breath, looking either direction before stating the obvious.

" _It's pretty chilly."_

Honey retorted.

"Yah, no shit, brainiac!"

Tyler took a few more moments to get comfortable. He looked over the edge of the boat, getting a good look at us. He cleared his throat again, now returning to his usually sharp behavior.

" _Alright. We're supposed to be in the vents by three to meet Lupus…"_

He turned his gaze towards the backpacks beside us. There were five in total.

" _Are those waterproof?"_

Honey responded quietly, pulling one of the bags close to her side.

"These three are, but the ammunition bags aren't."

Tyler sighed, looking into the bottom of the boat. Something near the stern caught his attention.

" _Hey Claire, can you give me that?"_

Tyler pointed towards something behind her. Claire rolled over to pick up a small, circular buoy. She tossed it into the water next to Tyler, who grabbed it with his free paw.

" _We can use this to keep them afloat. Mal, let me see that jacket you're wearing."_

Mallory looked down and unbuttoned her brownish black coat. She lifted it off, handing it to Tyler.

" _Alright, we should get going. Start throwing those bags overboard and jump in. Honey, get me the gun cases."_

We did what we were told, tossing the waterproof backpacks into the water. Despite their density, the three bags were buoyant enough to float just below the surface.

I steadied myself as I slowly dipped my body into the water. The freezing temperatures shot icy pain into my legs, and pulled back almost immediately. I looked towards the back of the boat. Mallory and Claire were also struggling. Near the front, Honey had given the guns to Tyler, and was also preparing to jump in. I dipped my toes in again, further postponing my jump in. I didn't know how I was going to do this…

But suddenly, the edge gave out from under me, and my body was dropped into the icy water.

I was submerged, sinking into a frozen hell. My skin became frozen, and my muscles locked themselves into place. Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I flailed my legs wildly, attempting to kick myself towards the surface. I shot up with great velocity, catapulting myself halfway onto the capsized boat.

" _HOLY–fROZEN—SHIT!"_

Honey was next to me, holding onto the overturned kayak. I looked behind me, quickly kicking myself around. Mallory and Claire were in the same position with their arms over the bottom of the kayak. We were all shaking uncontrollably.

" _Is everyone ok?"_

I heard Tyler's voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. He was hanging onto the gun bags that were piled onto the floatation device.

" _IT's pRETTY FUCKIN COLD."_

Honey's voice was shaky and strained. Tyler began to paddle himself towards the anchored rope, bringing the floating bags with him.

" _We've got no time to waste…"_

Tyler reached for the rope and tugged at it, untethering it from the stilt.

" _... Everybody grab a bag and get going."_

It hurt to move. I let go of the drifting kayak, sinking once more into the icy water. The four of us slowly followed the otter into the street.

We traveled stealthy between houses and shacks. We swam under docks and snaked through back alleys, avoiding light at all costs. The five of us traveled in a single file line. Tyler headed the pack, leading us through the desolate streets. I followed right behind him. Honey held on to the gun bags that floated on the buoy. Claire, too cold to swim, clung to side of the flotation device. Lastly, Mallory swam at the back, staying close to her young daughter. We all paddled slowly and cautiously with our heads bobbing just above the surface.

The water chilled my bones and paralyzed my muscles. I had to move continuously in order to not cramp up. Small waves would slap across my face, smacking me with icy pain. My chest was numb inside, and I couldn't feel my toes and feet.

Before long, we were almost at the edge of the fence. The distant sounds of trains were now much closer. We snuck behind houses, putting as many walls between us and the watchtowers as possible. We were only half a block away when the storm drain came into sight.

We remained treading in place as we looked into the wide, flooded street ahead of us. The sidewalk on the other end had been elevated roughly five feet above water level. The dry, dirt pathway ran along the outside of the fence that surrounded the complex. Watchtowers scanned the area with powerful spotlights. The light pollution above provided little for us to see.

In front of us, a large, barred tunnel was positioned underneath the fence that lead into the railyards. We hid behind a parked canoe. From what I could tell, it appeared to be an 80 foot swim. Honey whispered under her breath.

" _Alright. Tyler leads the way?"_

" _Wait. We need to see how often the patrols pass by."_

We silently waited for the guards to come. I looked either direction, unsure of which way they were coming. I heard a bag unzip to my right. Tyler was getting a watch that he had brought with him. I averted my attention back to the fence. It didn't take long for them to show up.

Two armed officers appeared from the left side of the fence. They marched in unison, carrying heavy-duty assault rifles and flashlights. The two rams chatted amongst themselves as they made their way around the fence. Although they were dressed sharply, the rams walked in a slacked posture, too tired to stand upright. Their steps were slightly out of sync.

The two mammals marched over the tunnel and continued their patrol, tiredly scanning the perimeter. We watched as their backs disappeared into the dark. I heard a click as Tyler started his timer.

We all peeked over the boat as we waited for the next patrol. My eyes were glued to the corner of the fence where the rams had first appeared. Each passing second gave me an additional bit of comfort. After a minute had passed, I felt easy again; we needed as much time as possible. After a moment, a pair of hogs rounded the corner. I heard another click.

" _One minute, sixteen seconds."_

We watched the two of them pass by. They looked even more unprofessional than the guards before them. Tyler spoke quietly.

" _We'll go when the group after this passes."_

The five of us floated in the freezing sea water, silently watching the guards to pass by. The two pigs followed the path down the fence. The luminance of their flashlights soon disappearing into the distance. Tyler had started his timer, and again, we waited.

"— _Mom."_

" _Yes, Claire?"_

" _I'm scared…"_

Their voices were barely audible.

" _You've been doing incredible so far, everything is going to be alright."_

" _Promise?"_

Mallory hesitated. At once, two goats made their way around the corner. I heard Tyler click his watch again.

" _Promise."_

A beam of light shone directly overhead. We all sunk down behind the canoe, barely avoiding the flashlight's range. My neck was met with another wave of ice-cold discomfort.

" _One minute and thirty-eight seconds."_

I looked over to Tyler as he peeked his head over the boat. He located the guards as they walked in the other direction. Neither one had seen us.

" _Alright. We'll have a window in a sec. We need to rush it. You guys ready?"_

We all collectively nodded. Tyler looked up one more time before ducking his head again.

" _On my mark."_

I kicked my legs in the water to loosen them up. My muscles ached and contracted. The cold water was slowly paralyzing me. I couldn't get used to the temperature. But that didn't matter, this was the only way that we were going to–

" _Now!"_

The water around me kicked up and splashed. I immediately found myself in a sudden blitz towards the tunnel. I grabbed my bag and flung my arms and legs, forcing myself to move around the side of the boat. I threw my arms out in front of me, dragging my body through the icy sea. The backpack held me back like an immovable anchor. I kicked sporadically, trying to get it to move with me. Water was splashed up into my face, causing my eyes to sting from the cold saltwater; I couldn't see. I followed the sounds of the frenzy in front of me, flopping my aching body towards the opposite end of the street. For what seemed like an eternity, we hurriedly squirmed through the freezing ocean water.

Time sped back up again when we finally got to the tunnel.

" _Everybody in!"_

I tiredly held onto one of the steel bars at the tunnel entrance, gasping heavily for air. Mallory and Claire rushed in between two of the bars. Honey pushed the buoy through and entered the tunnel herself. Tyler and I were the last two to enter. We sat against the wall with our bags, struggling to catch our breath. Even under the submission of painkillers, my chest still burned. I leaned my head back, trying to conceal my choking, sputtering coughs. Not a single one of us dared to move.

After a few moments, we heard voices from above, and we all went dead silent.

"... you see the game last night?"

"What game?"

"Strikers and Hot Wings."

"... no."

"Strikers won in double overtime."

"Really?"

"Yep. Murray scored 4 goals."

"Damn, should've watched it…"

The officers' voices became distant, slowly fading into the nighttime ambience. I train horn blared loudly from the other end of the tunnel. The five of us traveled silently to the inside opening.

The interior of the complex was broadly open. A series of buildings and warehouses were scattered about. An intricate layout of tracks sprawled out between the stations. Spotlights scanned the gravel lots within the fences, ensuring that no one acted out of line. Our view wasn't the best; we were still a few feet below ground level.

" _The train should be at station 4A."_

I looked up and over the ditch towards the closest station. Large, overhead lights lit up the side of the building. I searched along the outside wall until I spotted some text.

" _6A."_

The station appeared to be 500 feet away. The "V" shaped ditch in front of us was deep and narrow, filled with cold, muddy water. Our plan was to sneak through and make our way to the sewer system underneath the stations. If we could get to 6A, then we can easily make our way to 4A.

" _Let me go out first."_

Tyler did not wait for a response, stepping through the bars and into the ditch. The water only seemed to be a couple feet deep. He sunk down into the murky water, trending backwards and away from us. About five feet out, he scaled up the slanted-wall. He peered over the crest, stealthy observing our surroundings. After a few moments of circumventing, Tyler slid back down and motioned for us to come out.

One by one, we each slid through the bars and sunk into the filthy water. I followed after Tyler, putting my backpack on and stepping out first into the small ditch. Honey held onto the covered buoy as she dipped in, making sure that our weapons remained completely dry. Mallory and Claire were the last ones out.

The five of us moved in a slow, single file line. We hugged the right wall of the ditch with only our heads exposed. The water was fairly shallow, allowing me to keep my feet connected with solid ground. We traveled with extreme caution, freezing at every possible indication of danger. For ten minutes, we sluggishly made our way through the muddy irrigation ditch.

The path ahead of us banked left towards the stations. As we crept along the outside edge, the entrance to the sewers came into view. We could also see that the ditch ran underneath a small, metal bridge. It was a straight shot from here. The sewers were only 100 feet away.

As we approached the bridge, our slow pace seemed to go even slower. We were about ten feet away when the five of us stopped dead in our tracks.

"Lieutenant, need I remind you the importance of this shipment?"

A hulking water buffalo came into view from the right. The officer spoke with a gruff, husky tone. He began to cross the bridge as he talked into the radio.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do!? We need to get these inoculation shipments out _now_!"

The angry buffalo was almost at the left end of the bridge when he stopped suddenly. He paused, listening to the voice on the other end. His demeanor had quickly shifted from enraged to intrigued.

" _Really?_ By Sunday, huh?"

The water buffalo turned around, now pacing back across the bridge. He listened quietly to the radio. His lone footsteps echoed against the metal structure, causing me to shudder with anxiety. He stopped at right side, and again, turned around. His refusal to step off the bridge was utterly unnerving. We all stood there, paralyzed by fear. We were all within his sight, and to see us, all he had to do was look down…

"Look, we just need to get these out to the outer districts. Every town. Every subdivision… Yes! Everywhere."

The water buffalo stopped at the middle of the bridge. He walked over to the edge closest to us. My mind ran rampant with a swarm of stressful thoughts.

 _He's gonna see us. He is definitely going to see us._

"Lieutenant, you know exactly what these are for..."

The buffalo spoke with a quieter voice. He stared blankly ahead, focusing entirely on his conversation. His eyes ran along the fence behind us.

 _No! Stop looking around!_

"Yes… —Alright, we can arrange that later…"

The officer spoke in a concluding fashion. The call was going to end soon. I wasn't sure if my shaking was caused by coldness or by pure horror.

"... Alright. Speak with you soon."

The buffalo hung up, strapping the radio back in his belt. He rubbed his head and sighed, still looking out over the edge of the bridge.

 _Don't see us. Don't see us. Please don't see us._

The officer remained stationary, silently enjoying his alone time. Little did he know that he actually wasn't by himself. He was completely oblivious to the five sets of eyes that stared directly at him from below.

 _What if he has seen us?_

He cleared his throat, spitting into the water below. The saliva nearly hit Tyler in the head. The officer continued to meditate in false solitude. My heart was pounding.

 _There's no way he hasn't seen us._

The buffalo's eyes began to scan his surroundings. They swept from left to right, looking out across the gravel lots between him and the fence. My heart was about to tear itself out of my chest. I began to worry that the officer would actually be able to hear my loud, pulsing heartbeat.

 _Please. Don't. Look. Dow—_

"We have a code 35-B, attempted break-in at the Sprigg Street entrance. Please respond."

The air was fragile. I could hear the silence that followed. Nobody moved a muscle. I looked up at the officer who stood on the bridge. He was staring straight ahead. He pulled out his radio again.

"This is Captain Bogo, I am on my way."

The water buffalo turned around and walked off the bridge. He didn't see us.

The call wasn't about the five of us. Someone else was trying to break in near the Sprigg Street entrance, which was over on the East end of the complex. We remained frozen for many more moments. My heart was in my throat, and I found it difficult to breathe.

Tyler started to shift again, and I eventually followed suit. In complete silence, we made a beeline for the sewer entrance, traveling much faster than before.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 2:05 AM_

" _That was way too fucking close!"_

I flung my body onto the concrete, dragging myself into a sitting position. Honey sat beside me against the sewer wall. Mallory and Claire did the same, sprawling out on the dry surface. Tyler remained standing. We were all shaking violently, having spent the last forty-five minutes in freezing waters. Tyler chuckled under his breath.

" _I thought we were fucked. Somebody tries to break in at the same time we do… What are the odds?"_

He was right. We were lucky. Extremely lucky. I rested my head against the back wall and looked around. The sewer systems were fairly small. The semicircle-shaped ceiling went down to the floors on either side. A shallow pool of feces-filled water ran down the middle, with spaces on either side for workers to walk. The cistern was dark and claustrophobic. It smelled horrendous.

" _Everybody take their clothes off."_

" _Wait– What?"_

Honey was confused by Tyler's odd request. The otter began to undress in front of us, and due to the darkness of the sewers, I was the only one that could see it.

" _Our clothes are soaked and freezing— Hyperthermia can affect us in as little as twenty minutes. Take your clothes off."_

I looked away when Tyler pulled down his soaked pants. The others continued to stare at the source of the voice, unaware that he was half naked.

We all began to undress. It was significantly more difficult to move now. Gravity seemed to quadruple in intensity, and my body was stuck to the ground. It felt like an elephant was sitting on me. I couldn't feel my legs and feet. I lifted my arms up to my chest in an attempt to unfasten my damp overalls. My fingers slid around the metal clip, unable to find a proper grip. It was nearly impossible to maneuver my numb fingers. I looked back up; the others were struggling as well.

" _Nick. We need you to lead the way. Our station should be down the tunnel, and you're the only one that can see."_

Even though he probably couldn't see it, I nodded.

It took us over five minutes to undress. It was pitch black in the sewer, so everyone was somewhat comfortable stripping down into their underwear… Sometimes, my natural-born gift of night vision can be a curse.

Honey brought out towels for us to dry off, and eventually, we were warm enough to starting walking. We grabbed our bags and slowly made our way through the ill-treated corridors. We stayed close, dragging our paws against the wall. Falling into the waste-filled sewage was the last thing we water to do. I directed us through the passageways, looking cautiously around every corner.

We traveled for nearly five minutes until we reached an entryway into one of the stations above. Tyler tapped my shoulder.

" _What does that say?"_

I looked up at the small trapdoor above. Stenciled spray-paint marked the entryway's bottom

" _5A."_

" _Come on, let's keep moving."_

We continued on through the darkness. I couldn't get used to the smell; the stench only seemed to get worse. My legs were finally beginning to regain their feeling. For another five minutes, we snuck through the filthy sewers.

And then, we arrived at another ladder.

 _4A_

Our station.

We all settled down next to the entrance. Claire sat in Mallory's lap, exceedingly tired from the long journey here. Honey laid down on the concrete, using a backpack as a pillow. Tyler grabbed one of bags and took me aside.

" _Alright. It is currently…"_

Tyler looked down at his watch, peering closely through the darkness. He was still in his underwear.

" _... —2:23 AM. We need to be up in the vents to meet Lupus by 3:00. We're behind on time, here, so you need to be fast."_

Tyler knelt down beside the bag to unzip the back pocket. He shuffled through the stuffed backpack, eventually finding what he was looking for. Tyler stood up as he pulled out Ben's bright, orange jumpsuit.

" _Put this on."_

I followed his orders, stepping into the one-piece uniform. It was a loose fit, but fortunately, spotted hyenas were only a few inches taller than red foxes. I shoved my arms into the long sleeves and pulled the neck-piece up to my chin.

Next, Tyler handed me a small, metal necklace with a matchbox taped to the side. It was the fake collar. I placed it around my neck, hiding it with the top of my uniform. Tyler grabbed a flashlight and turned it on for a brief moment, shining it brightly at my face.

" _Perfect."_

Tyler directed me back to the rest of the group. Dim light crept through the creases of the trapdoor above, allowing us to see somewhat. The three were still sitting in their spots. Claire looked like she was falling asleep in her mother's lap. When I got to the ladder, Tyler stepped in front of me to give me my final instructions.

" _The blueprints should be in one of the maintenance closets on the basement level. Don't talk. Avoid eye contact. And for fuck's sake, don't piss off any officers…"_

Tyler reached into the bag, pulling out a jingling set of keys.

" _... These will get you into almost all of the locked doors. Once you get the blueprints, find a vent we can all get into and head back to us."_

I grabbed the keys from Tyler's paw.

" _Good luck."_

I turned to face the ladder, preparing to climb up.

" _Hey Nick."_

I looked back over at the sound of Honey's voice. I could barely see her as she sat up from her resting place.

" _Remember what I said at the house… Be careful, alright?"_

I swallowed and nodded. My legs were trembling with anxiousness. My stomach churned with dread. It was now or never.

It was my time to shine. The others were depending on me now. It was my responsibility to get the map and find a vent we could all get into. I had less than half an hour.

I glanced at the others one last time before heading up the ladder.

* * *

I emerged to find myself in a small, dirty room. The trapdoor was positioned at the far right corner of the closet, with the main doorway on the other end. The small space was illuminated partially, allowing me to take in my surroundings. The room was filled with dirty sanitation supplies. A raggy old broom leaned up against the wall. Empty buckets were placed under leaky pipes. An empty, metal shelf was tucked in against the front corner of the room. I looked up along the walls and immediately found what I needed.

A large air vent was installed in the back wall.

That was how we were going to get in, but now we needed to know where we were going. I walked towards the door and made my way into the hallway.

The basement was a maze of dimly lit corridors and small rooms. The ceiling was constantly rumbling, shaking from the trains that traveled above. Workers walked down the hallways with mops and brooms. For them, it was just another day at the job; for me, it was a suicidal attempt to escape.

Mammals stared at me, a lot more than what I felt comfortable with. Officers stared me down as I passed by, and employees looked down at their new coworker. That was what I was; a new coworker, not a trespassing criminal. I was one of them, a law-abiding worker who was assigned the late shift. With that in mind, I continued forward.

Although I looked like I knew where I was going, I was completely lost. I stopped by at a few empty closets, coming up with nothing. I made my searches every few minutes. I couldn't look suspicious in front of the officers. By my third closet, I was still without any blueprints. I walked down to the far southern end of the building and found myself in front of a labeled door.

 **SANITATION DEPARTMENT**

I walked into the small, windowless room. The place was lit up by a single, hanging lightbulb. The concrete walls and floor were an ugly shade of yellow. To the left, a few tables were set up with workers playing poker. To the right, a gazelle sat at a desk with his feet kicked up. He was sound asleep. At the back of the room was a small storage closet. I immediately made my way there.

I opened the door and looked around. A mop bucket sat in the back corner. On the ground, an assortment of different tools and equipment were scattered on the floor. The shelves above were fully stocked with a wide selection of cleaning products. There were no blueprints. Again.

I stepped back out and looked at the clock.

" _2:32"_

Fuck.

I wasn't sure what to do, and I was quickly running out of time. I needed to get those plans and get the others into the duct work. Lupus was going to meet us at three, and I didn't know how I was going to be able to—

"Hey! Would you look who it is?"

The familiar voice caught me off guard. I turned toward the poker table, immediately horrified by who stood before me.

It was Ben.

"Nicolas Wilde! How'ya doing man?"

He said my name. Shit. I looked back at the officer at the desk. He was still sound asleep. I turned back to face the jubilant hyena.

 _Just act natural._

"Oh… —um Hi… I'm— uh… I'm doing good."

 _That's not natural you dumbfuck!_

The hyena did not seem to notice my obvious anxiety. I looked over his shoulder. The other predators weren't paying attention to our conversation. It was just him and me.

"Say… When did you get put into sanitation?"

 _Shit– uh… Ok. You got this…_

"Oh… Well… I… uh— got a promotion!"

 _More like a demotion you idiot!_

Ben continued to act like his usual hyperactive self. His voice was high pitched and lively.

"Well, sanitation welcomes you! It's good seeing you here cause I actually don't work the night shifts…"

"... Really?"

"Yep. A friend called in sick today and I was the fill-in. I had to stop by his house because— uh…"

The hyena looked down at the jumpsuit he was wearing. The uniform was extremely baggy, sagging down far below his waist. The pant legs were tightly rolled up, and the sleeves hung over his paws.

"I… uh— needed to borrow his suit. I lost mine."

He didn't know. He didn't know why he lost his uniform, or where it could have gone. He didn't know where it was, and he definitely didn't know that I was wearing it. I took his blind ignorance to my advantage.

"Oh… That sucks… I hope you find it."

"Oh, thanks man. Anyways! I was wondering if you wanted to play some poker with me and the boys!"

The hyena pointed back over his shoulder. The other predators purposely ignored his statement, still fully involved in their game. I had the feeling that they didn't like Ben.

He stood there waiting for an answer. I fumbled with my words as I struggled to find an excuse.

"... I uh… I can't—… because…"

 _Think of something! Come on!_

"I… am… on—… a uh—… a _mission._ "

 _What?_

"Oooooooh. I like missions! What type of mission?"

 _Ummm… Okay, just go with it._

I looked back at the security guard. The gazelle still hung his head back, succumbed by deep sleep. I had to think fast.

"I need to… um— I need to get the building's duct blueprints to the… —uh… some other workers…"

"Ah! The blueprints! They're down the hall, to the left, third door to your right!"

I didn't even need to ask. He knew the basement like the back of his paw. Ben had told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh! ...uh— Thanks! …I uh— need to get going, now."

"Ok! Good luck on your mission!"

I left the room as quickly as possible, mentally patting myself on the back Although I personally hated Caesar now, he was right about one thing…

Ben was awfully slow.

I rushed down the dark corridor. Workers mopped up floors and repaired leaky pipes. The walls were layered with cracks and chipping paint. The whole place smelled like shit. I quickly made my way onwards, turning left at the first opportunity. There was no time to lose.

I mentally counted the doors to my right. The first one lead into a small office with a security guard sitting by the telephone. The second one was the entrance to the boiler room. Workers threw coal into the massive furnace, sending hot air throughout the complex to combat the nighttime chill. The third door was my destination; it wasn't a closet. I looked either direction before peering under the door. The room appeared to be a small, vacant office.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed entry, but that didn't matter. I pulled out the ring of keys flipped through them, trying to find the correct one. I looked cautiously down the hall to ensure that I was not being watched. I tried to fit each key into the lock, but the handle above me wouldn't budge. Finally, at my sixth key, the door creaked open.

I looked down the hall one final time before closing the door behind me.

The room was neat and tidy. There was a small desk near the door. Behind it, towards the back wall, there was a tall bookshelf. A bulletin board hung on the wall to my right. Schedules and documents were tacked onto the cork surface. The room was pitch black, making it difficult to see what I was doing.

I first checked in the desk drawers. I hopped onto the chair to get a good view of what was inside. Nothing but office supplies and junk mail filled up the cabinets. Next, I climbed up onto the desk itself, trying to see if the blueprints were just lying around somewhere. The surface was fairly clean, and I could quickly tell that the blueprints weren't there. I glanced back at the cork board across the room. The tacked papers were all small-to-decent sized. The blueprints would have to be much bigger. The only place left to look was the bookshelf.

I jumped back on to the floor to get a good look at it. Books full of files and documents were stacked in lines along the bottom three rows. Above them, an assortment of various manuals were compiled and organized into different sections. I looked up to the top where something caught my attention.

A large, black portfolio stood upright on the top row. It was tall and skinny, large enough to hold large construction paper. I peered closely at the side. Although it was difficult to see, I was barely able to make out the text that was engraved onto the side.

 _K & E Construction Company_

That was exactly what I needed. The blueprints were no doubt in that portfolio. However, getting to it wouldn't have been a problem if I wasn't a fox. Due to my insufficient height, the blueprints were going to be difficult to get to.

I walked over to the shelves and pressed down on the wood. The bookshelf seemed to be pretty well built, and if it could hold all of those books, than it could hold me as well. I started to climb up to the top of the bookshelf.

The possibility of the bookshelf tipping over on to me was almost zero-to-none. The back paneling appeared to be nailed to the wall behind it. I made my way up, passing the top of the desk. I was already halfway up, and getting the portfolio would be—

 _*jiggle *jiggle_

I darted my head towards the door. The handle was shaking. Someone was coming, and I need to hide. I started to make my way down the shelf...

and then the door opened.

A large, hulking bull walked through the open doorway. His eyes shot up to meet mine. I was paralyzed, completely unable to move. My heartbeat stopped, frozen like the air around us.

"What are you doing here?!"

His voice penetrated the room with harsh vibrations. I wasn't sure how to respond. I wasn't sure how could make an excuse. No. There was no excuse. I was not supposed to be in here.

"Answer me!"

My mouth opened, but words did not come out. My brain stopped working. I forgot how to speak. I silently stammered under my breath. I glanced back up at the portfolio. It was only a few feet away. I looked back down and was horrified by what the bull had in his hooves. The officer sighed and clicked a button on the shock remote…

Nothing happened.

I began to panic. I wasn't being shocked. My collar wasn't going off because my collar wasn't real. It was a fake, and he was going to find out. There was nowhere to run. I was trapped.

The bull pressed the button again. Still, nothing.

"Hmm?"

The officer started to click the remote profusely, mashing his hoof into the blinking button. He began to walk closer, pointing the remote at different angles and different directions. The collar still wasn't going off. He was mad. He was enraged. He got angrier every time he clicked the button. He was only a foot away from me now. The collar still wasn't shocking me. He had enough of it.

The bull hit me with the butt end of the remote, sending me flying into the back wall. I landed hard on the cement floor.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

My vision was cloudy. My head was throbbing violently. My ears were ringing. I couldn't breathe. I laid on my side as I watched the bull grab something from the desk. He turned away from me. He was mumbling under his breath, and I could barely hear what he said next.

" _...stupid fucking remotes."_

The bull slammed the door behind him, leaving me in the dark room alone.

I slowly threw myself onto my stomach. The fall had knocked the wind out of me. My chest burned with a sharp, fiery pain. I sucked in as much oxygen as possible while my head cleared up. I still needed those blueprints.

I looked back up at the towering bookshelf in front of me. The portfolio still sat there on the top row. I began to drag myself to the base of the shelf, propping myself up against the bottom row.

 _Ok, Wilde. We got this. Get up…_

I lifted my arm up, reaching for the first wooden shelf. I flipped my body around and pulled myself up to my feet. The ringing in my ears had stopped, but my head still throbbed painfully.

 _Alright. Just like the ladder in the bunker. One step at a time._

I pulled myself up in an attempt to reach the second row. My chest shot up with another stinging wave of pain. This was definitely not what the doctor had in mind for my recovery. I couldn't reach the shelf, and so I let myself back down.

 _Fuck. Okay. You can do this. Dig deep._

I readjusted my grip on the first shelf. After a moment of rest, I mentally counted down.

 _3… 2… 1… Now!_

Another wave of pain hit me as I launched my body forward. I managed to grab the second shelf, pulling myself one step higher.

 _Nice! That's good! One down, like… 8 more to go!_

The officer could come back at any moment. With that in mind, I continued to drag my body up the bookshelf as fast as possible. It became a pattern. Pull up, stop, breathe; pull up, stop, breathe. I continued this rhythm until I was at the top.

The portfolio leaned up against the back panel of the bookshelf. I reached for it with my free paw, causing it to tip over and fall. The large folder hit the ground with a silent smack. Now, I had to get back down.

The descent was much more easier. Instead of jumping, I steadied myself down on each individual shelf. The trip down went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was on the ground.

 _Ok ok ok. What do we have here?_

I unfolded the portfolio to find exactly what I was looking for. A selection of different blueprints were now at my disposal. I flipped through the papers, trying to find the one I needed.

 _Plumbing… electric... floor layout…_

It was one of the last blueprints.

… _Ductwork._

I pulled the sheet of paper out, rolling it up and setting it down to the side. I took the portfolio and folded it up, placing it onto the bottom row of the bookshelf. There was no way in hell I was getting it back up there.

I picked up the blueprints on the ground and quickly made my way out the door. I traveled stealthily through the hallway. Nobody need to know what I was doing. I went back the way I first came, and as fast as possible, I made my way to the sewer entrance.

* * *

" _Guys…"_

There was no response. I looked down into the sewer system from the trapdoor above. The others weren't there.

 _Shit._

I set the blueprints down and climbed into the tunnel. I was instantly met by a wave of cool air. I hopped down onto the ground, looking either direction.

" _Guys!"_

Still, nothing. There was no sign of them anywhere. Where on earth could they have—

Suddenly, the sewage water began to shift and churn. Four figures slowly got onto their feet and made their way out of the water.

 _They were hiding in shit._

" _Well Nick, I hope your… uh— little adventure was a bit better than ours…"_

Tyler slowly stepped onto the concrete in front of me. I was utterly baffled by their hiding spot. They all got onto the concrete and began to dry off. With them, they brought the horrendous smells of mammal waste.

" _What… Why did you… How—"_

" _A maintenance crew started climbing down the ladder while you were away. This was the quickest way to hide—"_

Honey retorted.

" _Yah, and the most IDIOTIC!"_

" _Shhh."_

Honey crouched down next to one of the backpacks to grab a towel. The bags were soaked in waste. Fortunately, the gun bags were only partially submerged, keeping the contents inside mostly dry.

" _Nick, you're bleeding."_

" _Wha—"_

I lifted my paw to the back of my head. I hadn't even realized the fact that I was bleeding heavily. The back of my jumpsuit was stained in crimson. Tyler quickly looked at the gash before continuing to wipe himself down.

" _We can patch that up when we have time."_

The four of them began to put on some clothes. I changed out of my uncomfortable jumpsuit and back into normal clothing. Due to the severity of the situation, there was nothing too humiliating about being in our underwear. Desperate times calls for desperate measures Not even Claire minded being half naked.

I was mostly impressed by the young bobcat. She seemed to have followed along with their sudden plans to hide without question. Although Claire appeared to be enjoying none of what was happening, she was brave enough to go through everything thus far. She and her mother began to change in silence.

" _You have the blueprints, right?"_

" _Yah— Yah, I have them."_

" _Good. We have no time to waste."_

We stuffed the towels into a single bag to isolate the horrid smell. After everyone was ready and fully clothed, we all climbed the ladder that lead into the storage closet above.

The vent was roughly six or seven feet off the ground. There was no possibility of us getting to it without a way to climb up. We looked around, and Tyler quickly came up with a solution.

" _Honey, help me move this thing."_

While the two of them pushed the empty shelf toward the wall beneath the vent, Mallory quickly went to work with the back of my head. She used one of the medical kits to bandage up my wound.

" _Doesn't look like it needs stitches…"_

She wrapped one of the gauges around my head and cleaned up the dry blood. Honey and Tyler had gotten the shelf in position by the time Mallory was finished.

" _Alright, we'll use this as a ladder. Keep watch while I unscrew the vent."_

After grabbing one of the bags, Tyler quickly climbed up the shelf and began to unhinge the screws to the vent. The four of us remained below, getting our backpacks together and preparing to climb up. I put the blueprints into one of the outside pockets of my backpack.

We heard a series of squeaks and scratches as Tyler unscrewed the first few bolts. After about two minutes, were told to climb up. This ascent was slightly easier than the last. My chest was still in pain, and the additional weight of the backpack didn't help. Still, I managed to throw myself up to the top row.

" _Everybody in. Quickly!"_

We all filed into the ductwork, and Tyler repositioned the lid behind us. Other than the fact that the screws were loosened, anyone that stepped into the room wouldn't have been able to notice anything out of place.

" _Nick, let me see the map."_

I pulled out the blueprints from the backpack, unrolling it out in front of us.

The blueprints consisted of two separate layouts. The basement was displayed on the bottom half of the paper. The building's ductwork was highlighted in a bright yellow, making it easy to interpret where they were. There was one, main vent that ran down the basement's central hallway. Smaller, individual ducts branched out from the main stem, snaking through smaller offices and closets. Recognizing the layout of the basement, I was able to locate the sewer entrance on the map.

" _We're right here."_

Tyler nodded as I pointed to the storage closet near the back end of the building. Now that we knew where we were, we searched for the bathroom where we would meet Lupus.

" _He said that he was going to the one closest central loading platforms."_

We looked up at the top half of the paper. I first spotted the train tracks that ran through the western side of the building. To the right, a series of different platforms hugged the train tracks. It was fairly easy to locate where Lupus worked. I scanned the area for any bathrooms. The large, open space was connected by a central hallway that ran parallel to the tracks...

" _There!"_

Tyler pointed to a small bathroom just off of the hallway; Restroom #7. An identical room was positioned next to it; the women's restroom. I looked around for any other laboratories in the area. The one Tyler had pointed to seemed to be the closest one.

" _Nice. Now, how do we get there?"_

I glanced back down to the basement layout. The central air vent appeared to turn upward at the end of the hallway. I looked back and forth at the two layouts, trying to locate where the air vent went up to. After a brief moment of observation, I realized that the main hallway of basement was nearly identical to the hallway above. The two corridors ran on top of one another, slicing the building into western and eastern halves. Likewise, the ductwork was almost the same. A central air vent ran just below the alway above, and smaller vents branched out from that. I pointed this out to Tyler, and together, we devised a plan.

If we followed the main air vent north towards the end of the hall, than we would emerge just below the hallway on ground level. If we traveled southbound through the central duct, than we could easily get to the vent that connected to the bathroom.

" _We don't have much time. We need to hurry."_

The air vents were about two feet in height, which allowed us to crawl on all fours without much of a problem. It was pitch black, but that wasn't an issue; I had the ability to see in the dark, plus, we had flashlights. We knew where we were going since we had the map. Getting to Lupus shouldn't have been too much of an issue…

That _is_ if the vents weren't blasting hot air throughout the building.

In complete contrast to our previous obstacles, the five of us were now faced with a new challenge: avoiding heat exhaustion. As we got closer to the central vent, the heat only intensified. Hot air blew strongly into our faces, and it was difficult to breathe. Muffled episodes of coughing could be heard from behind.

I remember when I was a kid, I would watch these spy movies where the protagonist would be trapped in a room, or would be trying to break into a secret government facility, and would have to use the air vents as a means of transport. The air ducts would be easy to maneuver around, they would be clean, and they would be illuminated from some unseen light. According to the movies, the ductwork was a smart and easy way to get around.

I now realized though, that the movies were horribly wrong.

In reality, air vents are cramp, dark, dusty, and claustrophobic. The hot blasts of air made us soak our clothes with sweat. Sharp, jagged edges stuck out of the metal walls. If we weren't careful, we could get a nasty cut. There was dust everywhere, and with it all blowing at your face, breathing it in was simply unavoidable. On top of all of that, four of us had recently swam in sewage. The hot stench suffocated me.

When we got to the end of the hall, we were met with yet another obstacle.

The air duct suddenly slanted ninety degrees upward, rising up about ten feet before turning back the other way. There was no way up. Honey whispered loudly from behind.

" _What's the hold up?"_

Tyler stood up turned around, leaning his back against the wall.

" _We're at the end of the hall… I wasn't expecting this part to be so tall."_

" _Can you climb up it?"_

Tyler shone his flashlight up the vertical shaft. It was about two feet across. He inspected the sides of the vent, finding nowhere to get a grip.

" _It's too wide across for me to scale. Nick, you think you can climb it?"_

I took another glance back up at the top of the vent. It looked like a daunting task. For me to climb up, I would have to extend my arms and legs out to either side of the vent to push myself up. I was unsure that my chest would handle, it already was flared up by the continued coughing.

" _Tyler… I don't know if I can climb— my chest is killing me, and I don't know how–"_

" _I can climb it."_

Claire spoke up from the back of the pack. Tyler shone his flashlight down the vent. Mallory was the next to speak.

" _Are you sure about that, Claire?"_

" _Yeah! Cats are good at climbing!"_

Claire was right. When it came to agility and flexibility, bobcats had the rest of us beat. Tyler pointed his flashlight back up the shaft. There was a stationary fan at the top of the tunnel. Tyler had an idea.

" _Alright. Claire, crawl up to the front."_

Honey and I moved to the side, allowing the bobcat to squeeze by. Tyler began to dig into the backpack closest to him, unable to find what he was looking for.

" _Honey, did you pack any rope with us?"_

" _Yah, it's in Nick's bag. What are you–"_

" _Nick, give me your bag."_

I dragged my bag beside me, pushing toward Tyler and Claire. He unzipped the front pocket and found a spool of thick climbing rope. He unwound the rope and handed one end to Claire.

" _You see that fan up there?"_

Tyler shone the flashlight up to the top of the vent. Claire nodded silently.

" _Tie this rope to your tail. Once you get to the ledge, tie it to one of the supports. You know how to tie, right?"_

Claire nodded once more as she reached behind her back. Tyler's plan was simple; use the rope to climb up. Claire had secured the rope to her tail and prepared to climb up.

" _Okay, great. Nick and I will be down here to catch you if you fall. Be careful."_

Claire nodded one last time before heading on up. She extended her paws to either side of the vent, scaling up the vertical shaft. I positioned myself next to Tyler at the bottom.

Mallory crawled beside Honey, anxiously watching her daughter ascend towards the fan.

" _Please be careful, sweetie!"_

The rope swayed from left to right as the bobcat continued onward. She was about two thirds of the way up. Claire's arms and legs began to shake. It looked like she was getting tired. Despite this, she pushed herself closer to the ledge. She was ten feet above us, just a few inches away from the ledge.

But suddenly, the fan turned on.

Claire shrieked. Her foot slipped. She quickly dug her claws into the metal and managed to stop herself from falling. Hot air was now blowing straight down on us. We didn't have anywhere to tie the rope now.

" _Keep going, Claire!"_

The bobcat fought against the wind and resumed her ascent. She threw herself onto the ledge and climbed up into the vent. Her silhouette disappeared momentarily before appearing back over the ledge. Mallory sighed with relief.

" _See if you can find anywhere to tie the rope off!"_

Tyler had to yell. The fan was deafening. Hot wind swiftly blew past air ears, preventing us from hearing properly.

" _... can— ….. —ee"_

" _What? We can't hear you!"_

" _I can't see!"_

Tyler glanced back down at the flashlight in his paws. He warned Claire before throwing the flashlight up to her. She managed to catch it on the second try. The bobcat disappeared into the darkness. Our only source of light was the faint luminance that spilled into the shaft from the ductwork above. Honey grunted as she repositioned herself against the dust vent wall.

" _Fuck it's hot."_

We all agreed silently. The air vents were hot when we got in, but now, we were right next to the heat's source. My clothes were completely soaked with sweat. Dust stuck to my wet, matted fur. I kinda wished that we were still in our underwear. Honey was wrong. It wasn't hot. It was scorching.

" _It's tied!"_

I looked back up at. Claire's head poked out over the edge. The rope was fully taught. Tyler threw his backpack on and grabbed the bottom end of the rope.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_

The otter used the rope to pull himself up. He used his feet to balance himself upright, kicking the sides of the shaft with his short legs. I watched as he slowly made his way up with the oversized back hanging below him.

" _Where did she learn how to knot?"_

Honey had asked the question to Mallory, who had stayed mostly quiet throughout the night. Having a normal conversation now felt odd, yet comforting.

" _Oh—… She learned it from her father..."_

The normal conversation was dropped instantly. Now wasn't the time to bring up sensitive subjects. I remembered the event like it was yesterday. I remember seeing everything from behind that chain link fence. I remember the rain, the panic, the screams—

" _Alright I'm up! Next one can go!"_

I snapped out of my daze and quickly grabbed my bag. I stood up in the vent, pulling down on the hanging rope. It seemed stable enough. I put my backpack on and began to pull myself upward.

I outstretched my legs and scaled up the ventilation shaft, using the rope to pull my lower half up. The backpack pulled down on me significantly, it's like I was carrying a boulder. Tyler made it look easy, and his back weighed more than he did.

My feet often slid down either side of the metal walls. The unrelenting release of hot air made the journey much more difficult. My feet were damp with sweat, and getting a grip was a challenge. Eventually, I pulled myself up to the top, throwing my backpack onto the ledge before climbing in.

Honey and Mallory soon made their way up, bringing up the rest of our bags with them. The fan was close to a foot above the ground floor ductwork, allowing them to pass by without getting hit.

After we were all up, Tyler untied the rope from a large, protruding bolt, and together, we continued on through the air ducts.

* * *

It was a straight shot down the central vent. The conditions here were slightly more tolerable than those in the basement vents. Still though, it was unbearably hot. We quickly crawled through the air ducts, using the blueprints as a guide. After a few minutes of scuffling, we eventually got to our turn.

" _Bathroom #7 is to the left. Right here."_

We scurried around the corner and crawled into the smaller vent. Mammals of normal size would be unable to travel through spaces of this size. Still, for us, it was cramped. because of this, we left our bags in the central duct.

When we meet Lupus, a couple things need to happen. After we give him the key to unlock his collar, he'll direct us to where the shipment is being stored so we can hide in the crates. Once we're in, Lupus will help carry the cargo onboard, and once he see the opportunity, he'll hide his collar and join us in hiding.

We finally got to the bathroom vent. It was a small slit in the floor, too small for any of us to crawl out of. The glimmering yellow light from the small laboratory filtered in into the vent.

Lupus was not there.

" _Shit."_

I turned toward Tyler. He was looking worriedly at his watch.

" _It's 3:23. Fuck!"_

The trip through the vents had taken us far longer than we first expected. We were supposed to meet Lupus at three, and now, we were at the bathroom, twenty-three minutes late. There was nothing else we could do but sit and wait...

Lupus did not come.

We considered the possibilities of leaving him behind, but we needed him to tell us where the exports were being stored. We remained sitting next to the bathroom vent in silence...

Lupus did not come.

The heat was getting to us now. We've been in the vents for over half an hour now. Taking our shirts off didn't help at all. Sweat had drenched us completely, and thirst soon became the forefront of our thoughts. Despite this, we still waited...

Lupus did not come.

Tension was slowly growing. The five of us were overcome by nervousness. Feelings of anxiety filled the claustrophobic ductwork. We considered the possibility of leaving, but were too far into our plans. There was no going back...

Still, Lupus did not come.

We were drowning. Drowning in uncertainty. Drowning in unrest. The walls surrounding us were slowly closing in. Our paws and feet were bounded. There was no escape. Silence grew into audible noise, and that noise was deafening.

That was precisely when Tyler snapped.

" _We took way too fucking long! We should have left earlier. No, we should have met at a later time! Why didn't we meet at a later time!"_

His dry voice echoes off of the metal walls. Tyler was yelling far too loudly. The bathroom was empty, but our voices could still carry.

" _Hey! Keep it down."_

" _What the hell were we thinking? —The fuck was the backup plan! We should've made a backup plan! Why didn't we make a backup plan!"_

" _Tyler! Come on!"_

The otter was furious.

" _No Nick! We should have thought this through! We should have done something different!"_

" _This was the only way, Tyler."_

" _Well we should've found a new one! —There was so much shit that could have gone wrong! We took way too many chances! How the actual fuck did we think that this would work!?"_

" _He can still come, Tyler."_

" _It's 3:40! Three-fucking-forty! He isn't coming back! Can't you fucking see that!?"_

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I would be lying to myself if I thought otherwise. Tyler still went on.

" _Where did we go wrong!? We were on time! Everything was going so well! Until— Until…"_

Tyler leaned back in thought.

" _... It's your fault."_

"— _What?"_

" _Yeah! You took too long! You took way too fucking long!"_

" _What?! You can't possibly blame this on me!"_

" _Maybe if you didn't get your ass beaten-in every two seconds, then maybe we could actually get somewhe—"_

The handle of bathroom began to jiggle. At once, the two of us went silent. Although the argument had ceased, the tension remained.

The door opened. It was not Lupus.

A scrawny leopard walked in and took a seat on the toilet. Tyler and I stared eachother down as we listened to the leopard urinate. He wasn't right. He wasn't in his right mind, but then again, he had a reason to be upset; we all did. We missed the opportunity. We couldn't go on without Lupus. He was the one that was supposed to organize our departure. He was supposed to get us into the soon-to-be-shipped crates. Without him, we were stuck in the compound.

However, he was right about one thing. I got hurt _a lot._ I was naturally accident prone, and that run-in with the officer was no exception to that fact. The more I thought about it though, the more I second guessed myself.

 _Was it really my fault?_

That conflict with the officer added a few extra minutes. If he didn't show up, than I would've been out of their much earlier. But then again, I had no control of that. Although I wasn't completely sure of myself, I came back to my original conclusion.

 _It wasn't my fault._

The leopard finished his business with a flush. After briefly washing his paws, he walked out of the room, returning it to a tense silence. We sat there quietly for many more moments.

" _We went through shit– Literally went through shit to get here…"_

Tyler was no longer yelling. His voice was soft and grief-stricken.

" _We make it this far, only to get fucked over by poor time management…"_

The plan was a lost cause. We had to find someway out of here. Turning ourselves over wasn't an option. If we stayed here in the confinement zone, we were dead; plain and simple. Honey spoke up for the first time in a while.

" _So what now?"_

Tyler looked up from his drifting gaze. He went deep into thought. Ideas seemed to spew from his head, but nothing clicked. He went over possibilities. He dug deep into his brain. He searched for a solution. He searched for a new way out. He went over everything that he knew, everything that we knew. He played everything out in his head; every scenario, best and worst. He always had an idea. He always had a plan…

" _Fuck the plan…"_

I was not expecting this.

" _... What?"_

" _You heard me. We've made it this far already… We're getting on that train."_

" _How?"_

Tyler snickered.

" _The fuck if I know. We're dead if we get caught. We're dead if we go home. Fuck it. Let's just see what happens."_

At that, Tyler got to his paws and knees and started crawling past us to the central duct.

" _Where are you going?"_

" _The loading platform!"_

We had no choice but to follow. The complicated plan was replaced by sheer improvisation. The hot air was probably causing us to not think straight, but that didn't matter.

We were getting out of here no matter what.

* * *

The loading platform was filled with bustling activity. Forklifts drove in and out of the large space, carrying stacks of crates and wooden boxes. Workers loaded up the empty box cars with cargo. Getting to the train wouldn't be easy.

We hid in a small air vent that ran along the back side of the large, open space. Across from us, the parked train sat idly at the platform. The only thing that separated us from our way out was a sea of industrial commerce. The back of the room was pretty inactive, but the area next to the train was crowded by a multitude of mammals. Officers watched employees, carefully observing their every move. Security cameras were dotted around the complex to prevent workers from smuggling cargo. Unlike the rest of the station, the loading platform was well lit by overhead lights. The whole place was meticulously monitored and well organized.

We got as close as possible using the ductwork, but we were still almost fifty yards away from the train. We all stood at the vent cover, watching for any opportunities to make our move.

" _So… How's this gonna work?"_

Honey put her paw against the side of the metal wall, peering out the small slits of the cover. Tyler sat in a similar position, deep in thought.

" _We can't just walk into the train car, there're too many mammals…"_

Tyler tilted his head to the side to look up to the high ceiling above. The cameras sat at a high perch, scanning the area below.

" _Those damn security cameras are going to screw us over…"_

Honey continued to elaborate.

" _Can we disable them? We have access to the entire building."_

" _No, that will take to long. Besides, they'll notice…"_

Tyler looked up at the the other side of the spacious interior. The security cameras were everywhere, and there appeared to be no blind spots.

" _We were supposed to get to the warehouse and hide in one of those crates before they got moved here, but we were too late…"_

I looked ahead. The assemblage of exports were already delivered to the platform. Now, workers ventured back and forth, stacking the shipments into the loaded boxcars.

" _We can still get in one of those, but we need to be quick…"_

Tyler looked up one last time at the cameras. From what I could tell, they were fixed into a locked position. Tyler then glanced to either side. There was no way we were getting out of here without being detected.

" _We need to find a different vent; one with a little more cover."_

Knowing that we had no other option, the rest of us followed the otter's lead. We crawled through the vent that was built into the back wall of the enclosure. Light poured into the areas around the occasional covers, illuminating the vents periodically. We traveled through the darkness towards the filtered light ahead. As we got to the next opening, Tyler was much more pleased with what he saw.

A pile of empty crates stood right in front of the vent, blocking it from the observations of security cameras. Tyler cautiously peered out of the vent before reaching through one of the openings, loosening the bottom right screw.

" _Once we're in, stay low and close to the boxes..."_

He pulled out the first bolt and started working on the second.

" _If anything goes wrong we go back to the vent..."_

Tyler twisted the screw out of the wall, allowing him to bend the bottom half of the cover outward. Laying a finger on his lips, he motioned for us to crawl out.

After shoving our backpacks out, the five of us squeezed through the tight opening and hid behind the back of the pile. The cool air was an immediate relief from the hot, stuffy conditions of the air vent. My arms and legs were exceedingly sore from all the crawling. My neck ached from looking down the confined spaces. My body was broken down, dilapidated from what I put it through tonight. I laid down, sprawling out on the cold concrete floor. Tyler whispered from behind.

" _Come on. Get up."_

I grunted silently as I threw myself up on all fours. Tyler met with the rest of us behind the pile.

" _We need to find a box that's being shipped out tonight…"_

The otter looked around. The boxes surrounding us were all empty. To the right and left, more piles of used packaging were lined up against the wall. There were no workers where we were at, and it seemed that no one was coming back here anytime soon.

" _Stay close to the wall. Come on."_

Tyler led the way as the rest of us followed closely behind. We traveled with the wall to our left, maneuvering through the trash that was strewn about. The back of the building was dimly lit. The overhead lights stopped about midway through the ceiling, leaving the the back half of the room in darkness. Forklifts occasionally passed by, traveling through the isles that separated us from the platform. Tyler occasionally peeked up from behind cover to see what was around us.

We crept for about five minutes until something caught Tyler's eye.

" _Guys, come look at this."_

The otter was peering over a small wooden crate. The four of us met up with him, poking our heads up to see what he was talking about.

" _You see those containers over there?"_

Tyler averted his attention to a stack of long, plywood boxes that were being loaded onto a forklift nearby. The crates were fairly big, and could easily fit the five of us along with the cargo they held. A group of workers stood nearby. One of them, a panther, held a clipboard, counting the containers and checking them off. He looked at the one on top, and after writing something down on paper, he lifted the lid up, counted the contents within, and gently set the top back down.

" _Look up there."_

We glanced up to the ceiling. A tall ladder leaned up against the side wall of the room. On top of it, a tiger was rewiring the cables of a security camera.

It was a blind spot.

" _There aren't any cameras that are watching. It's in a good position; far away from the rest of them. All we have to do is climb in."_

It sounded like a reasonable plan. The stack was near the back end of the room, not too far from where we hid. However, we would have to cross two aisles to get to them. It was a risky plan, but compared to what we've been through tonight, this wasn't all too bad.

" _What do you guys think?"_

There was some reluctance, but together, the four of us silently agreed to Tyler's new plan.

" _I'm gonna find a way to get there, you guys stay here."_

We all sunk down below the box and made our way back into the pile. Tyler climbed through and underneath the boxes, trying to find the best way to cross the aisles undetected. The rest of us stayed back near the wall. I put my backpack down and used it as a pillow. Stretching my legs out, I laid down between the wall and the pile. Honey sat down next to me.

For a while, the two of us were quiet. We did it often; sitting together in silence. It was comforting. Words were not necessary to express how we felt. Dialogue was not needed to explain our thoughts. All we needed was silence, and silence alone. Now, trying to escape from a government facility, we quietly sat together, knowing that this was it; the moment we've all been dreaming of — escape.

" _Guys. I found a way. Follow me."_

The peaceful moment was expectedly cut short. We all got up, closely following behind the otter towards the isle. We got to the edge of the pathway, hiding behind a used cardboard box.

" _If we cut straight through and in between those two stacks, than we can put ourselves right next to our box."_

I looked ahead. Two, tall stacks of unmarked crates stood close to one another across the aisle. Beyond them, across the second aisle, the collection of large containers sat, void of any workers; that was our way out.

" _We go when I say…"_

We waited until the coast was clear. After an officer passed by, we found our window.

" _Come on. Come on!"_

My heart leaped. At once, we were bolting out into the open. I dragged my backpack along, keeping close behind the rest of the pack. Tyler was the first one to make it through, then Honey, then Mallory and Claire, and lastly, me.

We paused in the narrow gap between the two stacks. Adrenaline pumped through my system. We were no longer isolated from the rest of the station. We were getting into the thick of it. Tyler cautiously looked out and around, before turning back toward us. He spoke almost inaudibly.

" _I don't think anybody saw us..."_

We all sighed in temporary relief, quickly preparing to cross the next aisle.

" _Alright. We need to wait for—"_

"Angelo! Help me with these pipes!"

The workers had returned to the containers ahead of us. Tyler hushed us all, motioning for us to get down.

"Bro, come on! I'm in sanitation!"

"I don't care. These boxes weigh half a ton!"

"Ughh. _Fine."_

The sanitation worker set his toolbox down to help. We watched as the workers began to load more containers onto an awaiting forklift. I could barely hear Tyler from in front of me.

" _once… they're… done— we… go."_

The panther was back with the clipboard. He peered into the rest of the boxes one last time before leaving the others to load them. The stack was almost fully depleted when the forklift backed out, turning to deliver the crates to the loading platform ahead. The workers followed it, leaving the rest of the stack behind.

Now was our chance.

Tyler was the first to get up, signaling us to do the same. Together we quickly made our way to the containers. Tyler undid the latch and opened up the closest box. Along with the copper pipes that were being shipped, the five of us could easily fit.

" _Everybody in. Quickly!"_

We were doing it. This was all that need to be done. We were going to make it. A wave of excitement overcame me. Honey, Claire, and Mallory all hopped in. Tyler joined them. I was next. I threw my backpack in and began to climb in…

…

…

…

And that was when I saw him.

I froze, paralyzed with immediate guilt. My body trembled. It was him. My spine went cold, and my feet were glued to the ground. It was him. I couldn't hear Tyler, who was yelling at me to get in. It was him.

It was Lupus.

He stood nearby the train, carrying boxes and setting them down within the box car's interior. He still had his collar on.

We were leaving him behind.

" _Nick! Get the fuck in!"_

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. My mind was too clouded. We were leaving him behind.

The wolf who didn't speak. The wolf who had to disappear. The wolf who I went out to drink with. The wolf who carried me to his house. The wolf that looked after me…

The wolf who was my friend.

We were leaving him behind.

" _Nick! Come on!"_

I ignored the voices. Suddenly, I found myself digging through my backpack.

" _Somebody's going to see!"_

I unzipped the back pocket and pulled out my orange jumpsuit. I dug deeper and found the fake collar.

" _What the fuck are you doing?"_

I zipped my bag up and grabbed Honey's backpack. I unzipped the front pocket, pulling out a small, metal key.

" _WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?"_

I looked back at the four of them, giving them a straightforward answer.

" _Getting Lupus."_

I closed the lid and secured the latch. I immediately got dressed, putting on the fake collar and concealing it with my uniform. I wore my normal clothing underneath. After I got dressed, I bent down and grabbed the sanitation worker's toolbox. Before the employees came back, I walked out into the aisle.

I was one of them.

I nonchalantly made my way to the train. Workers didn't give so much as a passing glance. Officers watched me walk by, all without saying a word. My fur was dirty and matted from working in the basement. The bandage around my head was an injury I had obtained on the job. I was one of them.

I made it to the platform. Workers were getting finished up, slamming many of the boxcar doors shut. To the left, near the caboose, Lupus was finishing up the last of his delivery. I needed to speak with him, but I couldn't be seen doing it. I looked around for a way to conceal myself.

Then, I spotted another orange jumpsuit.

A fellow sanitation worker walked by and climbed down a staircase that led underneath the tracks. I looked closer. There were mammals underneath the train itself, all of them were wearing bright, orange uniforms. I quickly followed, making my way down the staircase and under the train.

The pit spanned the entire length of the train station platform. Sanitation workers and repairmen stood beneath the cars, fixing up and wiping down the train's undercarriage. At this point, I didn't care about blending in. I needed to get to Lupus.

I made my way down to the back end of the freighter. Lupus was working at the second-to-last train car. I walked by a group of workers as they were finishing up with their work. They called out for me, but I ignored them. I needed to get to Lupus.

I reached the loaded box car. Looking up from the pit below, I couldn't see any of the workers. The platform was empty. For a moment, I thought I had lost them. But then, I heard the floorboards above me creak. They were inside the box car. I was just in time.

"... Yah, dude. We were all at his house, and Ben was like– freaking out, and we were just laughing our asses off!"

I recognized the voice. A small wave anger rose from inside my chest. It was Caesar.

"... And he still thinks that _we_ were the ones that took his uniform! Jeez, that hyena is such an idiot– am I right?"

The snow leopard stepped out of the carriage. He walked backwards, facing the wolf inside. Lupus did not respond.

"... Yah, anyways— I need to take a shit. Be right back— Oh! Can you get my bag out for me? I left it in there. Thanks."

Caesar turned around and walked to through a doorway in the side wall. He was making his way to the same bathroom that we were supposed to meet Lupus at. After a brief moment, the wolf quietly stepped out of the boxcar. He had his paws to his face, anxiously rubbing his temple. It was time.

" _Lupus."_

The wolf snapped into reality. He glanced around, unsure of where he had heard the familiar voice.

" _Down here!"_

His head snapped toward the train. He glanced down, and his eyes locked on to mine. His expression lit up with a myriad of emotion. He was a mix between happy and horrified. He looked around before walking over to see me. I got the key out.

" _Get your collar off and meet me down here! Quickly!"_

I slid the key to him. He picked it up and hurriedly went back into the train car.

I looked back to my left to see that the pit was completely empty. I looked back over to the rest of the platform. Workers had completed almost all of their work and began to file out of the room. One last train car was being filled. The forklift parked in front of one boxcar, and two workers began to carry in the last of the large containers. I counted the wheels, starting from the engine and making my way backwards. The unfilled boxcar was between the seventh and eighth set of wheels.

The others were being placed in the fourth boxcar from the front.

After many more moments, a small backpack was thrown onto the platform above. I heard the door squeak as it slammed shut with Lupus inside. Then, the door on the other side opened slightly, and after closing it behind him, Lupus squeezed down into the pit next to me. His collar was now off, and he was quick to use his newfound freedom of speech.

" _Where did you— when… How did you get here?"_

" _We were late to the meetup spot, used the vents to get here… Long story._

Lupus was extremely happy and full of energy. I knew I had made the right choice by getting him.

" _Where are the others?"_

" _Fourth boxcar from the front. Come on! Let's go—"_

The wheels of the train simultaneously screeched. Suddenly, the boxcar above us began to shift forward.

The train was leaving.

" _Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!"_

We bolted through the tunnel as the train began to slowly move with us. I dug my feet into the concrete floor, sprinting as fast as I could. We were this close. We had gotten this close. The train wasn't leaving me behind.

It just couldn't.

We began to make less and less progress as the train picked up speed. Lupus began to pass me by. He was running faster than me. I dug deeper, pushing my beaten-down body to the limit. I looked dead ahead. I didn't stop.

Lupus shouted out from ahead of me. The screeching of train was deafening.

" _Fourth car!?"_

" _What!?"_

" _They're in the fourth car!?"_

I looked to my right. Seven sets of wheels.

" _Yes!"_

The end of the pit was rapidly approaching. Our escape was just a few floorboards away. There was no way up. There was no way to get in. I began to panic. We couldn't keep running. The pit was ending. The train was getting faster. Time was running out. I grabbed onto one of the boxcar's lower supports. I had an idea.

" _HOLD ON!"_

" _WHAT?"_

" _TO THE FLOOR! HOLD ON!"_

Holding onto one of the steel supports that held the wooden floorboards together, I flipped my body around to face backwards. Lupus followed my lead, mimicking my position. My heels dragged along the concrete below. I kicked myself upwards, flopping my body against the underside of the train. My feet connected with the closest beam, but they failed to stay on.

The pit was about to end.

" _HOLD. THE FUCK. ON!"_

Time flew by me. The world was being dragged out from under me. Adrenaline ran through my veins, bursting them. My legs scrambled wildly against the ground. With one last effort, I kicked myself up, throwing my feet onto the steel beam. I held on for dear life.

…

…

…

The pit ended.

The ground shot up suddenly as the train left the station. A sea of rocks and wooden planks flew by just inches away from my skin. The cold, open air was blackened by the early morning darkness. The railyard passed me by, unknowing of my daring departure.

I looked to my right. Lupus was in an identical position, gluing himself to the boxcar's undercarriage. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

We were both equally as horrified.

Wind rushed by us at increasingly volatile speeds. The ground beneath us became a blur of grey. The train rumbled and shook, as if it was trying to knock us off. My muscles were locked, and my mind was paralyzed.

I looked back to my left. We were out of the station, now heading along the west coast of Happytown. Buildings and homes lit up the night sky. Predators were getting up to begin the day as usual. The sun was preparing to make its journey up. The moon, was beginning to sink back down into the ocean below. The sky was illuminated by streetlamps and neon signs. Isolated trees began to block my view as we began to enter northern Happytown.

I began to scream.

" _TYLER! HONEY! ANYONE!"_

I directed my voice straight into the floorboards. Lupus did the same, yelling as loud as possible.

" _HELP US! PLEASE HELP US!"_

We continued to scream. The possibility of us falling was uncomfortably high. The train continued to shake and sway. Holding on became more difficult by the second.

A loud bang could be heard as something slammed against the floorboard. The wind around us was deafening, but I could still faintly hear the sounds of scuffling from within.

" _NICK?!"_

It was Honey.

" _HONEY!"_

" _NICK! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK? HOW ARE YOU EVEN— IS LUPUS THERE TOO?"_

Lupus answered the question, yelling loudly into the floor above.

" _YES!"_

" _HOLY SHIT!"_

I heard more muffled scuffling from above. This time, it was Tyler that spoke.

" _NICK. NICK, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

" _YEP."_

" _WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT."_

" _SOUNDS DELIGHTFUL!"_

After another period of continued shuffling, the floorboards between me and Lupus began to creak extensively. Honey and Tyler continued to yell from inside.

" _YOU'RE NOT PULLING HARD ENOUGH!"_

" _THEN HELP ME!"_

The wooden floorboard began to splinter. Suddenly, the plank closest to Lupus was ripped upwards out of its position. Light began to pour out of the small hole. Tyler stuck his head out.

"… _HI THERE!"_

" _GET THEM THE FUCK INSIDE!"_

Tyler looked back at me before turning back towards Lupus.

" _WE'RE GONNA GET YOU FIRST SINCE WE ALREADY HAVE THIS PLANK RIPPED OUT."_

The upside down otter looked back at me.

"… _IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?"_

I nodded slightly. Tyler's head shot back inside, and before long, the boards began to creak again. The two continued to argue.

" _PUSH DOWN AND UP, HONEY!"_

" _THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!"_

" _NO. YOU'RE PULLING BACK AND—"_

The plank right above Lupus snapped upwards, creating an even bigger hole to crawl through. Lupus stared up, making eye contact with the ones above.

" _IS THAT HOLE BIG ENOUGH?"_

Lupus appeared skeptical. The whole was off-center and only two feet in width.

" _COULD YOU MAYBE MAKE IT BIG—"_

Suddenly, the train car jolted, nearly sending Lupus and I flying. The floor above me made a thud. One of them inside had fallen over. Lupus was beginning to have second thoughts.

" _PULL ME UP. PULL ME UP NOW."_

Three pairs of paws lowered down to help Lupus up. The wolf moved his grasp from the supporting beam to either end of the hole. Using his arms, he managed to wedge his upper half through the hole. His legs and feet soon followed, and with a thud, Lupus threw himself into the boxcar.

Tyler looked back down at me from the newly created hole.

" _DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CLIMB OVER?"_

It was a daunting task. In fact, it was almost suicidal. I was barely holding on as it was, and loosening my grasp was the last thing I wanted to do.

I shook my head in subtle defiance.

" _ALRIGHT. WE'RE GONNA MAKE ANOTHER HOLE. BE READY!"_

Tyler disappeared back into the boxcar. My muscles were beginning to tremble. I arms and legs were wearing down. I put my body through so much; too much. I was getting weak. They needed to hurry.

I looked out to my left. We were exiting Happytown and getting ready to head on up towards the Canal Districts. In the distance, I could see the glimmering skyscrapers of Zootopia. The city I grew up in. The city I've lived in all my life… The city that wants all predators dead.

I took a good look, knowing that this was the last time I would ever see—

 _ ***SNAP**_

I was hit in the chest by a splintered plank of wood. My feet slipped. I immediately tucked my body in as I held on for dear life.

" _NICK!"_

The plank fell off of me, flying underneath the grinding wheels. The boxcar jerked violently, loosening my grip. My feet made contact with the ground, sending a searing wave of pain up my spine. One paw slipped, and I was left being dragged underneath the box car, holding on with only one paw. My chest exploded with pain. My legs were on fire. My arm was contorting. My paw was slipping.

There was yelling. There was screaming. There was absolute panic. My mind was racing. I couldn't distinctly process individual thoughts. I couldn't understand the sounds. I couldn't see the light. I couldn't feel the air. My brain went on lockdown. Only one thought got through to me; My paw was slipping.

But then, I was grabbed by my uniform.

My paw slipped off, and I was flying through the air. I landed with a thud on the boxcar floor.

" _NICK!"_

I struggled to get to my feet. The world was spinning. The walls were shifting. My mind was numb. I was in another state of being.

It was Honey who snapped me back into reality.

" _DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"_

She pulled me up to my feet, giving me a warm, tight hug.

She was in tears.

" _DO YOU HEAR ME, NICHOLAS WILDE? NEVER AGAIN!"_

I returned the hug. I buried my face in her shoulder. I cried too. We stood in silence, listening to the sounds of the rumbling train.

* * *

 _ **End of Book 1**_

* * *

 **Where do I even begin. Really, how do I even put this into words.**

 **This has been a journey. Not even for the story, but for me as well. I've done things that I never thought I would be able to do. For starters, I wrote a 17k word chapter. When I started this out, I was impressing myself with 2k word chapters. My experiences with writing have been… complicated. I'll be honest, there have been times where writing was the last thing I wanted to do. I would be lying if I said I enjoyed it 24/7. There have been good times, and there have been bad times. My mission is to tell a story, and sometimes, that can be a real challenge. I've forced myself and I've pushed myself.**

 **Was it worth it? Why yes. Yes it was.**

 **I want to wholeheartedly thank each and every one of you. The reviewers, the followers, the guests, everyone. You guys have made this journey an enjoyable one. Nothing excites me more than seeing notifications in my inbox from reviewers and new followers. I honestly can't thank you guys enough.**

 **This story is going to have its ups and downs. The plot is going to twist and turn and do loop-de-loops. I am EXTREMELY excited to get going on Book 2 of this fanfic! I have a lot in store for you guys, so buckle the fuck up!**

 **Again, Thank you for everything! I'll see you at Book 2!**

 _ **-Jacato**_


	17. Book 2: The Waive and the Woodlands

**Okay… so I took a little break. BUT, I needed some time to think out these next few chapters. Sorry about the delayed upload, this chapter was pretty difficult to write. I should be back to consistent uploads from now on.**

 **Anyways, i want to thank everyone for the constant support! Feedback is a writer's highest source of inspiration and motivation, and you guys are INCREDIBLE at being there for me. I honestly sound like a broken record, but I can't emphasize enough how much you guys mean to me.**

 **Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road! Welcome to Book 2 of** _ **Fallen.**_

* * *

It wasn't a dream.

The train rumbled through the dimly lit countryside as the sun began to crest. A blanket of light grey covered the early morning sky. Soft, purple light flooded its way into the train car through the small, elevated hole near the front end of the compartment. It was just nearing dawn when I awakened from a light sleep.

I took a quick glance around. I could barely make out the four shifting lumps that were sprawled out across the boxcar floor. I was one of the first ones to wake up. However, I noticed an extra sleeping bag that was unoccupied. I took another look around the train car's interior. On top of the massive stack of crates near the front end of the space, Honey silently peered out the small hole in the wall. She laid on her belly, resting her chin on her loosely folded arms. She wore an exhausted expression and I had the feeling that she couldn't find peace in sleeping.

I quietly watched her for many more moments. My body was slowly gaining enough motivation to move. I laid on my side, watching the light outside slowly growing brighter. After a few minutes of rest, I forced my arms and legs to prop me up into a sitting position.

Blood rushed down through my head, making me feel dizzy and lightheaded. My vision became temporarily blurry before gaining back its focus. The room was dimly lit. I looked over to where the hole once was. For the hole Lupus got through, we were able to lay the floorboards back down into their original positions. For the wooden plank that nearly killed me, we nailed a small sheet of plywood to cover up the hole.

We were all excessively tired from the whole ordeal. My body took an especially heavy beating. My arms were heavy and sore, and my legs were like submerged anchors. My fur was ragged and bristled. My tail had lost its fluff, now rough and matted. The uniform I changed out of was covered in stains. I now wore nothing but my boxers and a ragged undershirt.

Despite my poor condition, I made my way onto my feet and waddled over to the stack of crates.

The others did not stir at my disturbance. The train produced a continuous stream of heavy ambience, and the squeaking floorboards were drowned out by the constant rumbling. I threw myself up onto the side of the pile, flinging my arms over the top of a nearby box. Slowly, I climbed up the staircase of containers and crates, making my way over to Honey next to the hole. Without saying a word, I laid down onto my stomach to match her position and looked outside.

Desaturated shades of green rushed by in a blur. The ground rose and fell with the rolling hills. Trees sprouted up at every corner, creating a thick, enveloping wall of foliage. The air was cool and brisk. The morning dew radiated into the forest, filling it with a myriad of natural fragrances. The unknown wilderness was beginning to awaken from its moon-soaked slumber.

"You should really sleep, ya know."

Honey's soft, drawn out voice matched her equally exhausted demeanor. We continued to look outside at the passing forest.

"I can do that later..."

I broke my locked gaze to glance at Honey. She was worried. Her stress was masked by tiredness, but still, I could tell that she was concerned.

"...Are you okay?"

It was a simple question. After all that had happened last night, I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Am I okay? Yeah, believe me I'm _perfectly fine._ "

"You know, you don't have to be sarcastic about it."

"... Yah— I know… Sorry."

We returned to silence. The countryside rolled on by, swiftly moving like a rushing river. Honey sighed as she formulated a proper response.

"I feel like we have this conversation a million times a day…"

I knew precisely what she meant.

"... It's this whole cycle… _you know._ Like, I tell you not to be stupid, you do something stupid, and then I'll tell you again…"

Past thoughts flooded into my head. That day when I punched the jackrabbit-millionaire, that night when we first talked about escaping, last night…

"Like, what the fuck was I supposed to do if you got left behind? What if— what if you fell off?"

"Honey—"

 _"No I'm serious! Don't act like that couldn't have happened!"_

I remained quiet.

"Nick, I think about that kind of shit all the fucking time. It keeps me up at night…"

Her voice trailed off, weak and shaky. She was right. It was a miracle that all of us made it out. It was a combination of good timing and pure luck. We took a lot of chances; too many chances. She repeated her original statement.

"You should really get some sleep."

I wasn't sure how to respond. I put her through hell yet again. I wasn't a hero for going back for Lupus. It nearly killed me, it nearly killed both of us. It was an idiotic decision that nearly costed me my life. I wanted to say how sorry I was. I wanted to say how much she meant to me, but I held my tongue. She was done talking about the uncomfortable subject, and besides, apologies can only go so far.

In silence, I climbed back down to the floor and slid back into my sleeping bag.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 8:07 AM_

I was awakened by the silence.

The world around me was quiet. Silence filled the air within the boxcar's interior. There was no ambience, no rattling, no sound; just silence. I looked around the dark compartment. The window showed no signs of movement. The passing countryside had ceased. The rushing wind had stopped.

The train wasn't moving.

I could barely make out the silhouettes of those around me. Tyler, and Lupus were quietly conversing near the back end of the room. To the front, Mallory and Claire were sleeping in a single, shared sleeping bag. Beside them, Honey was fully passed out underneath her blankets. Although our journey had been halted, there were no signs of panic between the two that were awake. I got up, lazily crawling over to join the ongoing conversation in the back. Tyler was the first to greet me.

"Ah, Nick. We were just talking about you."

"...really?"

"Hehe— _no_. Anyways, we were just discussing our… uh— future plans…"

I sat down between Tyler and Lupus, forming a small triangle. It was as if they didn't know that the train wasn't moving. Before Tyler could talk, I asked the increasingly relevant question.

"Why are we stopped?"

"Ah! —Good question! We are at the— … We are… um— …. _Lupus, where are we at again?"_

I turned toward the wolf who sat cross legged to my right.

"Greenleaf Distributing. Small industrial plant. I think they're done with loading. The train should depart soon."

"Alright— How long until we reach Pattington?"

Tyler and I continued to direct our attention towards Lupus. He scratched his neck, mentally doing the math in his head.

"... About one day, maybe longer, I'm not sure."

Tyler clapped his paws together, leading the conversation once more.

"And that's why we need to come up with a plan! —I'm not sure how long we'll have until _they_ find out, so we need to act quickly. You said we were about a day way?"

"Yeah, maybe a little longer."

"We need to distance ourselves from the train as soon as we can. Once we get close to Pattington, we'll sneak out during the night. You said there were more stops, right?"

"There're a couple conjunctions near the oil distributor. The train will have to stop to let others pass going the opposite way."

"Great! Once we're out, we need to get to Galena somehow. If they find out that we've escaped using this train, then Pattington might go on high-alert for a while. We might not be able to hop another train…"

Suddenly, the wheels below us squeaked and screeched. At once, the boxcar jolted forward. The train was starting to depart from the station. Tyler continued.

"How long of a walk is it to Galena?"

Lupus shrugged.

"Hell if I know. It has to be over a week on foot."

Tyler grunted. We needed to get to the Northern Ridge as soon as possible. Trekking on foot wouldn't be an option. An idea sprang up in my head.

"... We can still get on a train."

"—How?"

I turned to face Lupus.

"You said that trains stop to let others pass, right?"

"... Yeah."

"What if we can get into the train when it's there? Instead of at the station."

Tyler joined in from behind.

"... How would we get in? The doors would be locked from the inside."

I pointed my finger towards the patched up hole in the floorboards.

"We cut a hole through the bottom and climb in!"

The two sat for a while in deep consideration. Lupus and I's near-death experience might have been the answer. We could simply climb in, but this time, the train won't be speeding down the rails, it would be completely stopped. The three of us sat in silence as the train began to pick up speed.

"That could work."

Tyler's voice was plain and straightforward. He was intrigued by the idea. In fact, he seemed to like it.

"Yeah. Yeah. That could definitely work."

Tyler glanced over at the uprooted floorboards.

"We would probably need a saw or something, but yeah. Cut a hole through the bottom. That's our way in, that's our way out."

The three of us returned to silence. We had a plan. The freighter would make periodical stops throughout the night as it got closer to the oil distributor. During one of these stops, we would make our move, climbing down through the hole and running off into the dark. Once we got off the train, we would travel Northeast towards the Northbound tracks. We could camp out in woods until we saw our opportunity. We would hop the train, and get off of it before it got to the city's station. Once we got to Galena, we could steal enough supplies to make the long journey to the Northern Ridge.

Suggestions were made, and our plan was thoroughly thought through. After a brief period of discussion, our conversation was concluded. We agreed that we would talk about it with everyone else once they were awake.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 12:04 PM_

The six of us sat in a circle, surrounding a lone lantern that illuminated the dark interior. Soft, glowing oranges bathed the room around us, saturating into the dark, wooden panels. Tyler was writing everything down, listing off ideas and suggestions for our next move.

"Quick question."

The otter glanced up from his notepad as Honey spoke. The plan seemed to be favorable with the others, and it seemed that the six of us had a solid idea of what we were getting into. Tyler silently waited for Honey's inquiry.

"Does this plan involve taking a shower?"

Tyler chuckled, looking back down to his notepad.

"There are plenty of rivers and streams for us to bathe in. Now, does anyone else have any _actual_ questions?"

Honey gasped exaggeratedly, acting shocked and overly offended.

"What!? Bodily hygiene is nothing to joke about!"

Mallory chimed in.

"She has a point you know. It smells awful."

Lupus joined also.

"Yeah. I think my nose is starting to bleed."

Claire spoke up as well.

"It's like we're in the inside of a toilet while somebody's goi—"

"OKAY!"

The six of us filled the boxcar with laughter. Tyler was trying to keep a serious tone, but even he struggled to conceal his smile. The otter couldn't help but smirk as he jotted down the suggestion.

"Take… A… Bath…"

He set the notepad down, tossing it into the floor in front of him. He wouldn't show it, but we already knew; he was enjoying the banter.

"Yeah… I think that's it. Everybody understand?"

We all nodded. Tyler leaned back against a wooden crate, going over everything in his head. The six of us eased up a bit. We knew what we were doing. We just needed to wait.

I looked over towards Honey. She was laying on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. Thoughts of our previous conversation resurfaced. Although she seemed to be in high spirits, I had the feeling that she was hiding something.

I hurt her.

She was right. It was a cycle, an unstoppable series of fuck-ups and temporary apologies. My stupidity had taken over once more, and yet again, I found myself being at fault. This time was different from all of the other times. She nearly watched me die. She almost witnessed it from behind a one-inch, plywood force field. She couldn't have done anything about it. She was on the sidelines, and I was in the crossfire.

I really hurt her.

She continued her absent stare, gazing lazily at the flickering ceiling. She was hiding it. I've never questioned her abilities to conceal emotion. In the past, her personality fluctuated. She seemed to shift from a psychotic, sheep-crazed lunatic, to a protective, warmhearted friend in almost an instant. But now, everything had changed.

The past month had changed her, it changed all of us. Days became a countdown to our end. Living had turned into survival. Death was already in us, waiting to consume our souls at any moment. Our biology would be our demise. Our brains were ticking time-bombs. We needed each other, now more than ever.

I needed to apologize.

"Alrighty! I'm starving! —All this _running-from-a-corrupted-government-stuff_ is making me hungry!"

Tyler got up and headed to the end of the room. He began to dig through the backpacks, looking for food. Mallory and Claire were ready to eat, and Lupus was too.

I didn't want to bring the uncomfortable topic up when others were around. It needed to be private. Honey flung herself upwards, jubilantly excited to dig in. She made some sarcastic remark about how hungry she was. I didn't pay attention to what she said, the words slipped off into the past. She was happy, of at least appeared to be. I looked around, realizing that privacy was hard to come by within the small enclosure.

No. Now was not the time. I pushed the guilt away, saving it for a better time. I got up to join the others My apology would simply have to wait.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 5:20 PM_

The six of us sat lazily across the cabin. Our lunch was not filling, but sufficient. Tyler had emphasized the importance of preserving food. Therefore, our small feast consisted of nothing but water and crackers.

The excitement had vanished. The rush of our escape had ceased. Reality had settled in, saturating past the limits of our interest. The six of us were no longer piqued by adrenaline. The optimism remained, but only somewhat.

The train shook— constantly. The floorboards creaked with continuous unrest, and the walls rattled at every bump. My stomach was a whirlpool of queasiness, churning and lurching with every rabbid vibration. From what I could tell, the others were equally as sick.

The heat only intensified the discomfort. The interior was cooked like an oven. The metal roof baked us, both radiating and multiplying the hot air. Lupus and Tyler chatted near the single hole at the front, trying to take in some of the rushing wind outside. The rest of us only sat on the floor.

Honey and Mal were deep in conversation, leaning back against the large stack of crates. Claire sat near the locked door, struggling to amuse herself. I sat near the back, toying with my new gun.

"... ughhh."

Claire groaned in boredom, exhausted by the lack of activity. I glanced momentarily before returning my focus back to the pistol. The muzzle was shiny and polished. The wooden grip was soft to the touch. The gun was overall in pristine condition. Honey had taken great care of it.

"... _ughhh._ "

Claire was louder this time, attempting to grab the attention of her mother. I looked back at the two across the room. They were still fully engaged in their discussion, ignoring the moaning bobcat.

"...UGHHH."

Her groan was loud and over exaggerated. Mallory broke away from the conversation, now facing her irritated daughter.

"Is something wrong, Claire?"

Now gaining the attention of her mother, Claire let out her pent up boredom with one, exasperated wail.

"I'Mmm ssSOOOoo bBOORREeedD!"

Mallory chuckled.

"Well, you can join our conversation."

" _But that's all grown up stuuuff_."

The mother was not phased by her daughter's complaints. She glanced over towards me, coming up with another suggestion.

"Then talk with Nick over there."

The bobcat tilted her head back in defeat, sprawling out against the shaky floorboards. Honey and Mallory went back to their conversation, and again, the boxcar returned to a loud, rumbling silence.

I set the gun down into the open case. Leaning back, I rested my head back against a wooden crate. The splintering wood was scratchy and uncomfortable. I took the first article of clothing I could find and used it as a makeshift pillow. Laying back into a comfortable position, I closed my eyes to take a nap…

…

…

…

 _*Thump *Thump *Thump_

I heard the floorboards shift and creak in front of me. The footsteps got closer, increasing in volume as they approached.

 _*Thump *Thump_

The creaking stopped momentarily.

 _*THUMP_

I opened my eyes to see Claire plopped down next to me. I looked across to her mother. She was still talking with Honey. Above them, Lupus and Tyler sat in silence, peering silently out the window.

"Hi."

I looked up towards the bobcat.

"What's up?"

She looked over to my gun case.

"Can I see that?"

I glanced back over my shoulder. The pistol wobbled in its case as the floor continued to shake. I hesitated temporarily. Giving a 13-year old a gun didn't seem like a wise idea. However, she would have to handle one eventually. And besides, as long as it was unloaded, nothing would happen.

After checking to make sure that the chamber was empty, I handed Claire my gun.

The bobcat held it carefully, closely examining the weapon. It was most likely her first time holding a gun. Her paws rubbed against the smooth barrel. She switched the safety on and off, and gripped the pistol by its handle. Out of fear, she did not once put her finger on the trigger. Even if the gun was unloaded, she still refused to press down on the trigger.

I looked back over to Mallory and Honey. The mother occasionally glanced ahead to face us. She seemed to grow uneasy when she saw that Claire had my gun. Still, she did not speak up, allowing her daughter to look at the weapon.

"Is it true that…"

Claire's shaky voice trailed off. She went silent, searching for a proper way to ask her question. She continued to look down at my gun as she spoke up.

"...My— my friends at school said that _'no one can trust a fox'_ … They said that they're— thieves… and criminals and… bad mammals…"

Claire awkwardly ended her unasked question. I smirked.

"Well… Currently— We are illegally hopping a train after successfully escaping a government-mandated quarantine zone… wouldn't that make you a criminal too?"

A smile cracked on the child's face. She responded with a giggle.

" _Yeah— hmm… Yeah I guess…"_

Her voice faded. The amusement in her expression was quickly extinguished, replaced by a looming sense of uncertainty. I listened intently as she eventually continued her statement.

"... But you're not like that… I mean— you're not a bad mammal… Like, I can trust you… what's up with that? —Why do they say that?"

Claire and I didn't talk that often. She mainly spoke with Honey and her mother at the house. Our relationship wasn't well-developed, and her inquiry about foxes was innocent yet uncomfortable.

"Well… I wouldn't say that I'm a _good_ mammal…"

My voice was weak and scratchy. Claire leaned in, fully focused on what I had to say.

"... I've a… —made some mistakes… and a lot of foxes _are_ untrustworthy…"

Prejudice was a familiar yet complicated topic. For many predators, being suppressed wasn't taken with offense. Predators have always been on the bottom of the social ladder. For many, it was cruel and unfair, but for others, it was just the way things worked. The less preds knew about the world around them, the more they'll accept their place in society.

However, bigotry was much more layered than preds and prey. Many working class predators looked down on citizens of the same kind. Foxes, raccoons, and weasels were often the most troublesome, therefore, they were at the bottom of the bottom. Even when oppressed, predators were still susceptible to prejudice. It's a constant chain of being judged and judging others. It seems that mammals are only affected by bigotry when they're on the targeted end. I found my train of thought again, continuing my remarks.

"... You see, my dad always told me one thing. He told me that ' _anyone can be anything, as long as we had the courage try_.' And so that's what I do now… I'm— uh.. _trying_ … trying to be a good mammal… trying to be nicer…"

"Is he the one that made that jacket?"

"... What—"

Claire's eyes pointed toward the back of my head. I followed her gaze, lifting my head up and turning around. I was using my jacked as a cushion for my head. I looked toward the top end. A small engraving was stitched on the inside near the collar. The tag said;

 **WILDE + SON'S**

 **FIRST CLASS TAILORY**

I was slow to respond.

"... Ye— yeah… He— uh… He made that for me… he was… a pretty cool guy..."

I never told the bobcat's about my past, and they never told me about theirs. It was an unspoken rule; an uncomfortable area of discussion that was commonly avoided. I had been asked a few times at first, but after a few stammered responses and a couple of awkward silences, the subject was quickly dropped.

"... My dad was pretty cool too…"

I was surprised by Claire's response. She understood. She knew, or at least had presumed the truth. It had to have been my slow response, or my uncomfortable demeanor. She could have seen it in my eyes, in my shifted attitude, in my change of expression. She gave me back the gun, placing it in my rested paw.

It was at this moment that I realized the one, sole similarity the two of us shared. It was a connection, a link that allowed us to haphazardly relate to each other. She understood loss, she witnessed it firsthand. She was stripped of everything, and now, she needed to adjust. It was what made her strong, it was what made her like me.

The two of us sat in silence, listening to the train roar through the countryside. We had a long journey ahead of us. I didn't know what to expect, but we had each other, which was all we needed.

"Hey Claire!"

The bobcat beside me perked up at the sound of her mother's voice. I looked over towards the front. Lupus and Tyler were climbing down the crates. Next to them, Honey and Mallory were on their feet, both facing towards us.

"Tyler said that he brought a deck of cards. Do you wanna play?"

Claire bursted up, leaping from her sitting position. Her attitude transformed suddenly, and at once, she was back to her old self.

"Yes! Oooooooh! I know exactly what we can play!"

The bobcat ran over to the others, huddling around Tyler as he began to dig through his bag. I remained where I sat. The afterglow of our conversation still lingered, and I absorbed it's hanging impact. One day I'll tell her. One day we'll have that discussion. And when we do, we can start to move on. We had a long journey ahead of us, and looking back would only slow us down.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 7th. 10:06 PM_

The go-fish tournament went on for quite some time.

We sat around the lantern, playing round after round. Claire was the most enthusiastic, leading each round and shuffling the deck of cards herself. Even though she was terrible at mixing the cards up, we still let her do it. Other card games were started, but after a while, we always went back to go-fish; Claire's favorite. We took occasional breaks, but for the most part, the card games never seemed to end.

As the night came near, our interest began to drain. Claire was jubilant as ever, but the rest of us were starting grow tired. We pulled out our sleeping bags and moved the setup to the back corner of the boxcar. We dimmed the lantern to a soft glow. If it remained bright, than outsiders in the dark would be able to see the light through cracks in the walls, which would raise obvious suspicion. We got up periodically and stretched, ensuring that we still had enough energy to stay up through the night. We would have to be fully alert; our desertion was planned to take place late tonight.

At around nine, we began to play games less frequently. Tyler was the first one to leave. He needed to get everything ready for our quick getaway. Lupus soon followed, silently getting up and heading over to the otter. Honey, Mallory, Claire and I continued to play for another half hour. After a while, I grew anxious. I got up to get some fresh air, climbing up the boxes and sitting down by the open hole. After fifteen minutes of quiet meditation, I made my way back down and walked over to Tyler and Lupus.

"... And you take this end, and shove it up the— oh! Hey Nick!"

I took a seat next to Lupus. The wolf was almost twice as big as the otter, and over a foot taller than me. However, when we were sitting on the floor, we were all roughly at the same level. Tyler held up the small device in his paws.

"I was just showing Lupus, here, how to use the water purifiers…"

"Ah."

Tyler returned his focus towards Lupus, continuing his seemingly complicated tutorial. I sat back against the pile of crates, staring over towards the back corner of boxcar. Honey and Mallory laid on their side, while Claire sat on her knees across from them. The lantern was placed in the middle of the small circle. Soft hues of yellow spilled out into the enclosure, filling up the interior with faint, flickering glimmers of light. The three of them were midway through a game of go-fish. It was Claire's turn.

"10 of diamonds…"

Mallory looked through her deck.

"Go fish!"

Claire plopped her paw onto the stack of cards between them. She lazily picked one up before setting it down in her pile. She had too many cards to hold in her paws. Honey was the next to go.

"Okay, Claire… 7 of Spades!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Claire reluctantly reached into her hidden stash, pulling out the desired card. She tossed it over to Honey's awaiting paw.

"Alright, Mal… Queen of hearts?"

The bobcat glanced through her cards momentarily.

"Go fish _!"_

"Dammit."

I zoned out of their play-through and rested my head against one of the packed bags. I sat in a brief period of relaxation.

I listened to the rolling thunder of the train, slowly easing me into a state of drowsiness. The glowing yellows danced up the walls, casting faded shadows onto the ceiling. The rest of the room was bathed in the overflowing flickers of ambient luminance. The air was filled with the sounds of rumbling and quiet conversations. The smells of the wilderness seeped in through the cracks, radiating scents of fresh pine throughout the cabin. The shaking had calmed down for the most part, and the heat had subsided. The boxcar was peaceful and tranquil. Part of me didn't want to leave.

…

…

…

"Hey Nick…"

Lupus' soft voice broke the silence. I snapped out of my temporary haze, propping myself up to meet his gaze.

"Hey…"

Lupus tilted over, scratching the back of his head before continuing.

"I just— …uh, wanted to say thank you…"

I hesitated, unsure of what to say. Lupus cleared his throat.

"... Tyler told me everything… How you guys got to the bathroom and I wasn't there— I got there at three, like we said, but— … Look— I… I stayed as long as I could, really…"

The wolf stumbled over his words. Even though the miscommunication wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty. I looked across to Tyler. He was busy messing with his new water purifier, struggling to put it back in the packaging. Lupus continued.

"... He told me about how you went back for me… How you guys could've left without me, but you didn't…"

I heard footsteps approach. Honey had completed the game of cards. She silently passed by, climbing up to the top of the pile.

"... I just wanted to say thank you… for what you did."

A mixture of emotion hit me like a crashing wave. I felt warm inside, but the comfort was short-lived. Saving Lupus was the right thing to do, that was a fact that I very well knew. However, in doing so, I jeopardized my own life, and even worse, I traumatized someone who I cared about. My sacrifice was a bitter-sweet victory, an accomplishment with hurtful consequences. I needed to talk to Honey. I needed to apologize.

I smiled and nodded reassuringly. I owed Lupus for what he did last week. He was there for me when I was beaten down. He carried me to his house in the middle of the night. He let me sleep on his bed. I was grateful for what he had done, and now, he was grateful for what I did. The conversation ended, and I got up.

Climbing up the stack of crates, I made my way over to where Honey laid. I got down on my stomach, settling down by her side. We idly looked out into the passing countryside. We were in this exact position the last time we had talked.

I wasn't sure how to start. Apologies were not my strong suit. I struggled to find the words to say. My vocabulary was unacceptable, and my mind drew a blank. I decided to keep my mouth shut and wait for Honey to start our discussion.

We were silent for more than five minutes before she spoke up.

"You should have seen the Grotto in the winter…"

It was not was I had expected. Honey was not bringing up our earlier discussion. I remained silent, letting her continue.

"It floods in the fall, and then all of the water freezes when it gets cold. If it's not too deep, than you can go out and ice skate…"

By the time I moved in, much of the snow was beginning to melt. I had only seen the Grotto during the spring.

"... Have you ever skated before?"

I couldn't help but smile as past memories began to flood my head.

"It depends on how you define _ice skating_ …"

Honey chuckled.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I continued.

"My friends and I would go out into this storm drain. We used to just… _flail around_ in the ice until someone got hurt."

"So… Not really ice skating, huh."

"Nope! We didn't have any shoes either, so our toes would always freeze and turn purple. We had to stop one year when my friend Duke got frostbite."

Honey laughed.

"Wow! So you were even an idiot back then, huh?"

I smirked.

"That I was, Honey."

We both chuckled before returning to a brief moment of silence. The dark wilderness rushed by us. Rolling hills rose up and down like passing waves. The leaves had turned black, and tree trunks had become a dark grey. The countryside was submerged in a thick layer of dark purple, illuminated by the pale light of the rising moon.

I looked back over into the rest of the boxcar. Mallory had just tucked Claire into bed. She rolled up the rest of the sleeping bags in packed them up with the rest of our supplies. Near the pile, Tyler and Lupus were having a casual conversation, talking about a selection of unrelated topics.

"Yeah… You should have seen more of the Grotto…"

Honey's tone had softened up. Her voice was traced with reflective nostalgia.

"... It's a beautiful place, really…"

Over the past couple of weeks, I would often go deep into thought. I liked to imagine a better life. A life where we didn't have to wear collars. A life where predators weren't quarantined into districts. A life in the Grotto. I imagined us rowing the kayak through the winding streets. I imagined us having a cups of coffee on the front porch. I imagined us getting drunk whenever we wanted to, and regretting it the next day. I imagined us living out our days in utter tranquility. I had experienced too little, too soon. I was late, too late. I had only lived there a couple months. If only I had met her sooner…

We remained quiet, peering out into the unknown. I began to contemplate whether I should bring up our earlier discussion.

Honey wasn't upset, or at least she didn't seem to be. If anything, she was homesick. I occasionally glanced over to her. No. She wasn't upset,

 _but was she hiding it?_ No. _She couldn't be, right?_

I mean, if she wanted to talk about it, then she would have brought it up by now. She hasn't yet, and it appeared that she had no intention to. I wasn't sure if now was the time or place. Her spirits were up, and I didn't want to bring her down…

But then again, apologizing was the right thing to do.

I need to show her. I need to prove that I cared. I needed to tell her how sorry I was. I needed to tell her how much she meant to me. I told this to myself earlier, and now, it was time. I searched through my head for the right words. I looked far and wide, trying to find a proper way to express how I felt. Yes. I knew what I was going to say. This was it.

"Hey— uh… Honey?"

She kept her gaze locked on to the hole.

"What's up?"

"... I need to tell you something…"

She turned her head to face me. She was slightly concerned by my tone, but she was intent on hearing what I had to say. I cleared my throat, preparing to spill it all out.

"... I've been wanting to tell you that— that uhhh… I'm—"

...

A piercing scream penetrated the air.

" _CLAIRE!"_

Our heads shot back toward the cabin. Mallory was panicking. Desperate cries filled the boxcar. It was just barely light enough to see it. Honey gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Claire was on all fours, getting ready to pounce.

" _CLAIRE! NO!"_

The bobcat bolted towards the front of the room. Lupus and Tyler scrambled, leaping up onto the edge of the pile. Lupus threw himself over the edge, but Tyler didn't make it.

"LUPUS HELP ME U—"

The otter was tackled by the feral predator. The two landed on the ground violently. Mallory kept on screaming. The bobcat began to dig its claws into Tyler's skin.

" _TYLER!"_

Lupus jumped back down, shoving the bobcat off of him. The savage animal was flung into the air, smashing into a wooden crate. Tyler scuffled backwards towards the side wall of the boxcar. His fur was stained with blood.

"GET UP! COME ON!"

Lupus rushed over to pick up the otter, raising him up to Honey and I. Mallory remained in the corner. She kept screaming. Tyler reached out to grab my paw.

" _WAAAGH"_

The bobcat jumped up to Lupus' shoulders, digging its mouth into the wolf's neck. The three of them tumbled down. Mallory screamed in horror.

" _CLAIRE NOOO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_

Tyler was knocked over and away from the other two. Lupus flailed around, struggling to get the bobcat off. The young mammal seemed to have an impossible amount of strength. The cat dug its claws into Lupus shoulders. He screamed in agony.

" _GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"_

I was frozen, paralyzed by pure terror. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. There was blood. Lots of blood. There was screaming. There was panic. The train rumbled. The ground shook. Lupus kept yelling. The bobcat kept—

 _ ***BANG**_

…

…

…

Silence.

Everything stopped. The noises. The shaking. The blood. Everything halted. It all ended. I heard shuffling. Lupus was on his feet, covered in blood. Tyler was standing with him, holding a loaded gun.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Mallory broke down in tears. Her world crashed down on her, crushing her like a bug. The screams were deafening. They stabbed me with shock and pain.

" _SHE WAS MY BABY! NO. NO. NO. NOOO!"_

Honey jumped down to the floor beside me, running over to embrace Mallory. They were both in tears.

" _SHE WAS MY CLAIRE-BEAR!"_

Tyler and Lupus only stood there. The otter dropped the gun onto the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen.

"Oh my god…"

Lupus was dumbfounded, swearing under his breath. Tyler walked over to the side wall, leaning up against it and scratching his head.

" _I LOST ANOTHER ONE… IT HAPPENED AGAIN, HONEY! IT HAPPENED AGAIN."_

Tears were running down my cheek. I whipped them off. I couldn't process it. My mind couldn't process any of it.

…

…

…

"Wait."

Tyler looked up. His expression was both horrified and confused. Honey yelled.

" _What do you mean 'wait'? What the fuck actual fuck do you mean by—"_

"We're not moving."

Honey looked over to Tyler and then to me. Lupus tilted his head up to look around at the three of us. Aside from the frantic sobbing, everything was quiet. There was no rumbling, no shaking, no noise, just silence.

The train had stopped completely.

Tyler bolted to the patched hole in the ground, uprooting the temporary plywood seal. He ripped the wood up and threw it to the side. He jumped in.

…

…

…

He came back up. His expression was no longer that of curiosity, his demeanor was now that of unimaginable horror.

"It's the military."

Honey and Lupus looked up at the same time.

" _What?"_

Tyler jumped back into the cabin, frantically reaching for the backpacks.

" _There's military on this train! They fucking heard the gunshot!"_

" _Why are they on here!?"_

" _I don't fucking know… Fuck!"_

Tyler threw the bags into the middle of the room.

" _EVERYBODY GRAB ONE!"_

I forced myself to move, jumping down to the floor below. I quickly put on my jacket and scrambled over to one of the backpacks, fumbling the strap within my shaking grasp. Honey spoke quietly.

" _What are we doing?"_

" _Getting the fuck out of here!"_

Lupus ran over to pick up a bag. Honey was still holding on to Mallory, stricken with shock.

" _What about her?"_

" _We don't have time! Bring her with us!"_

Honey began to plead, desperately begging for Mallory to come. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She only nodded her head.

" _They have guns. We need to split up. Nick, do you know how to shoot?"_

" _Barely."_

Lupus answered the question as well.

" _I do…"_

" _Alright. Split the marksmen up. Split the backpacks up. Lupus and I. You and Honey..."_

I looked over to Honey. She was holding Mallory's paw, demanding her to run with us.

" _... We split off in either direction; perpendicular to the tracks. Once we lose them, we meet up in… uhhh— Galena! —We meet up in Galena! Understand!?"_

We both nodded. The sounds of yelling could be heard in the distance. I felt numb. Everything was happening too fast. Lupus grabbed one of the gun bags along with his backpack. Honey couldn't get Mallory to move.

" _Come on. Come on!"_

Tyler climbed through the hole, and Lupus quickly followed. Honey, Mallory, and I were left in the cabin alone with an extra backpack and gun bag.

" _Honey! Guys! Come on!"_

I grabbed the gun bag and climbed into the hole, sticking my head out to face the two.

" _We need to go! Please!"_

Honey stepped back, looking at Mallory one last time. She stumbled backwards, stammering towards the escape hatch.

" _Honey!"_

She turned around, swiftly picking up her backpack and jumping into the hole. We had everything that we needed. The sounds of gunshots filled the air. We booked it.

The cool, open air was sharp and crisp. The moonlight casted ghostly shadows onto the forest floor. There was a small patch of land between the tracks and the tree line. Ahead of us, a small hill crested over into the valley below. I glanced over towards the front of the train. Armed soldiers stood near the locomotive, focusing on the commotion on the other side of the train. I turned back and locked my sights on the forest in front of us. I ran as fast as I could.

There was yelling behind us and to the right. Gunshots could be heard from the other side of the tracks. The yelling suddenly grew louder as we continued to run. The treeline was just a few yards away. Honey got to it first, weaving through the trees and towards the hill's crest. I followed shortly behind, but before I could get past the first tree, the world around me exploded.

Bark and shrapnel was sent flying into the air. The tree was struck by a high caliber bullet. The explosion startled me, and I lost my footing. The ground beneath me disappeared, and I smashed into the dirt.

 _*SNAP_

My chest was set on fire. Searing pain shot up spine, penetrating my skull. My ribs felt like hot knives piercing into my flesh.

" _HONEY!"_

My voice was gurgled and hoarse. The gunshots still rained down on us from a distance.

" _NICK!"_

The leaves in front of me began to crackle and scrape. I heard Honey's footsteps quickly approach. Suddenly, I was thrown up into the air. My arm was flung around Honey's shoulder, and the ground beneath me began to move.

" _COME ON!"_

I dragged my legs forward, connecting my feet with the forest floor below. I threw one foot in front of the other. I looked up ahead.

We were getting close to the hill crest.

The air was filled with the booming of gunshots. Trees were exploding around us. Wood flew in every direction. The world was blowing up.

We were almost to the hill crest.

I began to cough violently, only amplifying the pain. My chest lurched and convulsed. I began to cough up blood.

We were at the hill crest.

I peered out over the valley below us. The wilderness stretched out as far as the eye could see. The countryside below was bathed in visible darkness. Fields went on for miles, appearing to have no end. A small river ran through the middle of it, snaking between the banks and hills. It was beautiful. It was picturesque. The second we got there seemed like minute. I took in the sight and all its magnificence.

And then, it was all gone.

My support had given way. I was falling, tumbling down the steep slope. The earth was spinning, flying wildly off its axis. The moon and stars became one. The ground flipped upside down. Gravity became my worst enemy. The trees and rocks pummeled me. My chest exploded with unbelievably high amounts of excruciating pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the spinning stopped; my body was again at rest.

I laid still for many moments. The air was again filled with silence. The firing had ceased temporarily. I looked up. Honey and I had plummeted halfway down the bluff.

Honey.

I brought myself up to my knees, looking frantically around. She was nowhere in sight. My backpack had fallen off during the descent, and the gun bag was nowhere to be found. I forced myself onto my feet, balancing myself upright.

" _Honey!"_

There was no response. I looked back up the hill. There was no sign of her presence. I began to panic.

" _HONEY?!"_

I staggered down the hill, using the trees to support my body. I searched everywhere; I couldn't find her.

I tripped over something in the dark. It was the gun bag. I strapped it over my shoulder, and kept looking.

" _HONEY!"_

I was nearly at the bottom of the hill when I finally found her.

"HONEY!"

I stumbled over to her, kneeling down beside her body. She was sprawled out in the dirt, laying on her back. Her shoulder was drenched in blood. My stomach clenched. My heart dropped. My mind went on lockdown.

She had been shot.

" _Nick_."

I leaned in closer to hear her speak. Her voice was dry and scratchy.

" _Help me up."_

I immediately followed her instruction. I draped her arm over my shoulder and began to push upwards. The effort had drained out every remaining bit of energy that I had, but after a few tries, the both of us managed to get on our feet.

" _The log."_

"What?"

I looked around. There was a fallen tree about ten feet away from us.

" _Get me to that log."_

I carefully placed one foot in front of the other. Step by step, we slowly hobbled over to the toppled tree. Once we got there, Honey lifted her left foot up, stepping over the large log. After she got her right leg over, she sat slid down the backside of the tree, using it as a backrest.

I climbed over the log and knelt beside her. Distant yelling could be heard from the other side of the hill.

" _Get me a gun."_

"What?"

" _Get me a fucking gun."_

I hesitated. I was horrified of what her plans were. My mind struggled to process what was happening.

" _Please…"_

I reluctantly unzipped the pocket and pulled out a fully loaded 9mm pistol. I placed it in her awaiting paw.

" _Go."_

I almost thought I misheard her.

"What?"

" _Run. Get as far away as you can. I can hold them off for a bit, but you're gonna have to—"_

"What!? No! What the fuck are you talking about?"

" _It took us like 30 seconds to walk 10 feet!_ We _can't outrun them, but_ you _can…"_

She wanted me to leave. She wanted me to leave her to die. The world was crashing down, collapsing in on itself. This wasn't happening. It couldn't have.

"No."

" _Please don't make this difficult, Nick. You're the only one—"_

"I'm not fucking leaving! I can stay here with you and shoot!"

" _Nick, they're armed militants, we can't just—"_

"I'm staying with you."

" _Nick. Go. I'm begging you"_

"... But Honey—"

" _NICK!"_

Tears began to swell up within her eyes. Her voice was growing shaky and unsteady. The yelling had increased from above. There were a lot of them; too many of them.

"... Honey— … I can't—"

" _Let me do this! Please! For once in my life, let me fucking do this… Let me take the bullet for once… Please, Nick!"_

I was paralyzed, stricken with absolute grief. My mind was stricken with a sudden realization. The pieces were set into place, and now the door had finally opened. Revelation had arrived. For a fraction of a second, everything seemed make sense.

She was right. She had a reason. It was all she wanted. It was the only thing she wanted. For the time she knew me, it was the one thing that she was completely unable to do. It was the reason why she couldn't sleep at night. It was why she felt so terrible at times. It was the cycle. Honey was breaking the cycle. She was doing something that she had never done before. She was doing something that she had always wanted to do.

Honey was protecting me.

She was no longer on the sidelines, no longer an observer. Honey was taking it upon herself to intervene with fate. She was protecting me. That's all she ever wanted; to keep me safe. It was the flaw in the cycle. Honey didn't need me to apologize. She just needed me to be okay; she needed me to be safe; she needed me to stay alive.

My body was numb. Numb with pain. Numb with heartache. It was too fast. Everything was happening too fast. I couldn't muster up anything to say. I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything. I didn't have enough time. The soldiers were already making their way down the hill.

I picked the gun bag up and began to back away. Honey and I said nothing. We only stared, locking our gazes for as long as we could. The hill began to light up. Bullets began to fly. Hell began to break lose. I watched as Honey raised her gun up to fire. Finally, I granted the badger her one, final wish.

I turned around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.


	18. Aftershock

**So I kinda went** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **on ya for that last chapter… Sorry about that.**

 **Writing that was really difficult. Goodness gravy, what a plot twist (I've been planning on doing that since chapter 9 btw). I've been making LOTS of plans, and indeed, that was one of them.**

 **Special shout out to Astorathgrim for that crazy review! That super-helpful feedback meant a lot! I appreciate it!**

 **Thank you to all the new readers out there! I've been getting crazy amounts of support lately, and the reviews are extremely appreciated! I will treat you right with this story! Things are about to get really interesting!**

 **BUCKLE UP BIATCHES!**

* * *

It wasn't a dream.

The empty room was illuminated by the flickering of buzzing halogen bulbs. The concrete walls were lined with leaky pipes and fracturing cracks. The white-washed concrete reflected the overly bright luminance that filled up every corner of the room. Above me, a continuous stream of rumbling noises could be heard from behind the ceiling. Whatever building I was in, it was definitely a large one.

There was only one entrance; a large, robust door at the other end of the room. The only furnishing the small space had was a heavy, steel table. A single chair was placed across from me, currently unoccupied.

The cuffs were fairly tight. The rigid metal chafed my skin, digging deeply into my matted fur. I was bounded to a tabled, unable to move from my sitting position. My feet were secured to the front two legs of the chair. I wasn't going anywhere.

Thoughts of previous experiences flooded my head in unpredictable intervals. Wave after wave, the feelings of dread and anxiety hit me like an overwhelming tsunami. I forced myself to fight against the current. I pushed the memories out as soon as they came in, but they still found a way to do enough damage before I could vanish them from my mind.

I was running, stumbling through the moonlit forest. The universe fell apart. The Stars came crashing down on me. The trees laughed at me. The ground taunted me, trying its best to knock me off balance.

There was thunder, deafening thunder. The shooting continued for quite a while. Each booming shot hit me, not physically, but psychologically. The thunder surrounded me, filling up every inch of the wildernesses. No matter how far I got, the gunshots still sounded inches away. I couldn't recall when the shooting had stopped…

No. I had to avoid the emotion, I had to starve my brain from those kind of thoughts. Focus. I had to focus. I distracted myself by taking in my surroundings, assessing the current situation that I now was in.

Everything I had with me was gone. The gun bag was nowhere in sight, and my jacket had been removed. Even my clothes had been taken away. I was in my boxers, wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt that wasn't even mine.

I shifted around in my seat, struggling to find a comfortable position. I noticed that my chest felt compressed, as if something was constantly pressing down on it. I shifted more. Something had been wrapped around my lower chest. I couldn't move my paws down to feel it, but I could still identify what it was. It was a bandage.

I moved my head around, tilting it to either side. Something was rubbing against my bristled neck fur. The feeling was foreign, yet strangely familiar. I sat for a while until it dawned upon me. I threw my head on the table, grasping the device with my paw. An immediate wave of horror washed over me. My stomach churned, and my feet went cold.

I was wearing a collar.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. My head shot up. Whoever had caught me, whoever had imprisoned me, they were about to enter. It had to have been a government official or a trained investigator. I was expecting a sheep or ram. I expected a menacing buffalo to walk in, an intimidating rhinoceros. I winced in anxiety, expecting the worst…

…

…

…

I wasn't expecting a rabbit to walk through the doorway.

The bunny swaggered in, quickly locking the door behind her. She held a small, cardboard box, stuffed full with unidentifiable objects. She wore a uniform. She didn't wear a badge, but it was clear that she had some form of authority. She walked over to the table, setting down the box between us.

The first thing she pulled out was a clipboard. She held it close, writing with a ridiculous, carrot-shaped pen. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The bunny froze, peering at me with a menacing death stare. I was unaffected, yet surprised. I didn't know that bunnies could look so angry. I smirked as she returned her focus back to the clipboard.

She lifted a sheet of paper up and began to look back and forth. She would look over at me before returning her gaze back to the papers. She silently mouthed what she read, checking off the list in her head. After a while, a satisfying smile grew on her face. She tossed the clipboard down and reached into the box.

"A 698 Luger with attachable silencer, an S-model Z-45 submachine gun, 49 rounds of 9mm ammunition, 2 gun cases, 1 small bag, a pair of dark brown slacks, one white t shirt, one brown jacket…"

The bunny had listed off everything I had, everything that had been taken away from me. I decided to speak up.

"Where the hell am I?"

The rabbit pulled out my gun, quietly appreciating the well-crafted weapon. She didn't respond to my question immediately. The bunny placed the weapon back down, speaking with an amused and sarcastic tone.

"Doesn't matter. You won't be here long."

I noticed that her uniform was different from the ones I had seen before. The outfit was less decorated, less official.

"Are you even a real cop?"

"I am currently enrolling in Zootopia's top military academy. And I'll have you know that as of now, I am top of my class."

She ended her statement with a sassy smirk. I felt sick to my stomach. She seemed so proud.

"So… why are you here, then?"

"My dad is a Lieutenant General. He's away for a bit, and I've been put on leave to watch over the burrow."

"Ah, great. I'm surrounded by millions of dumbfuck bunnies."

My collar buzzed, giving me a small electric shock. I winced in pain. My arms instinctively flung upwards to grab my neck. The cuffs tugged my arms back down, digging deeply into my skin. I glanced back up. The rabbit was holding a shock remote.

"I don't think you should refer to my family like that, Mr. Wilde!"

I froze. I was at a loss. She knew who I was.

"... How do you know my name?"

The bunny chuckled, picking up the clipboard once more. Her arrogant demeanor was quickly getting on my nerves. I kept my mouth shut as she took a deep breath.

"Boy, was that a challenge! You didn't have your shock collar on, and you weren't carrying any forms of identification. Let's just say I had to do a bit of research…"

I sighed in aggravation. The bunny was enjoying this too much. She pridefully continued her complicated explanation.

"Your jacket was manufactured in downtown Zootopia by a small tailory owned by… _Let's see…_ John G. Wilde and his son, Nicholas P. Wilde. You were also carrying two weapons with unmarked serial numbers — _probably sold through the black market_ — However! one of the gun cases had been purchased on November 29th, 761, by Honey L. Badger, _who just so happened_ to be living with Nicholas P. Wilde — according to the January, 764 census…!"

The annoyingly talkative rabbit paused to take a deep breath.

"And _so!_ I ran your name through the police system and pulled up your profile! You match the description almost perfectly!"

I sighed heavily. This rabbit was giving me a headache.

"But the thing is… you were last reported to be living in the Happytown Confinement Zone… and you're not there! You're right here!"

I was about to lose it.

" _Ughhh. I shouldn't have fucking asked!"_

"Hmph."

The rabbit sat back down, seemingly satisfied by her mediocre detective work. I took a deep breath which flared up my chest pain. There was no getting out of this. I sat back in a relaxed position, putting a half-cocked smile on my face.

"So what now, officer toot toot?"

I heard a high pitched squeal, and suddenly, my neck was zapped by a short voltage of electricity.

"First off, don't call me that. Second, we do nothing! The military's going around Bunny Borrows looking for some _scummy_ criminals on the run. It'll only be a matter of time before they come. And then, justice shall be served…"

My temper hung on a thread.

"I'm sorry… Could you repeat that last statement?"

"... I said, you _filthy_ preds will be put back in your place, and justice will be served."

I snapped.

" _Who the fuck do you think you are!?"_

The rabbit was completely unaffected by my rebuke. In fact, she actually seemed to enjoy it.

"I am an upstanding citizen who is doing the right thing!"

" _So this is what it's about, huh? Doing the right thing!? Do you even know what that is!?"_

"Of course! You preds are a threat to our civilization's peace! You guys can go savage at any moment! You're an endangerment!"

" _That's because you made us that way!"_

"What are you talking about—"

" _THEY KNEW!"_

My yelling had silenced the room. The bunny's demeanor had shifted from an arrogant flamboyance to an irritated interest. I couldn't contain myself.

"Wha—"

" _The government! They knew that predators were going to go savage! They fucking planned for it! They fucking knew it the whole fucking time! Don't you see? Don't you fucking see!? There's not going to be a cure! They're kidnapping doctors! They're taking them from their homes! You can't fucking talk about it! They're listening to us all the time!"_

…

…

 _..._

"... Yah, okay. And I'm supposed to believe you? A _fox?_ "

I couldn't hold it back. The emotion. The yelling. The tears. The adrenaline had long subsided. Reality hit me like a train. It was over. There was no containing it. There was no running from it. There was no hiding from it. There was only truth; the horrifying, agonizing truth.

" _THEY KNEW! … — THEY KNEW EVERYTHING! — THEY KNEW THAT CHILDREN WERE GOING TO DIE… THEY KNEW THAT FAMILIES WERE GOING TO GET RIPPED APART! … — … THEY KNEW THAT DAUGHTERS WOULD HAVE TO WATCH THEIR FATHERS TURN INTO… IN— INTO FUCKING MURDERERS!"_

I sobbed violently. My chest exploded with pain. I was breaking.

" _BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING DO! YOU— TAKE IT! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD… — AND YOU CORRUPT IT! YOU FUCKING TAKE IT AWAY!"_

"..."

" _YOU TOOK MY— …. –. — MY fUCKING FAMILY AWAy… ..— YOU TOOK MY HOuse… MY SECURITY! YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYONE! …- ..— EVERYONE THAT I … I — fUCKING CARED ABOUT! … — … YOU FUCKING TOOK THEM!"_

"..."

" _SO GO AHEAD! WATCH THEM DIE! .-... WATCH THEM ALL FUCKING DIE! —...—..–.- WATCH THEM ALL GET SHOT! —HELL! ONCE YOU GRADUATE, YOU MIGHT BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"_

"..."

" _BECAUSE AFTER ALL! ...— .. — AFT…. –. after — ...—.. — … After all…"_

My screams trailed off. My chest was on fire. I looked down at the table. My ears rang, and my vision was blurry. I quaked with each uncontrollable sob. My voice grew cold and quiet. The words cracked and shuddered with every shaking breath.

"You'd be doing the right thing…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ ***knock *knock *knock**_

"Hey Judy? There're some soldiers at the front door…"

The room was dead silent. The air was filled with it; silence. I wasn't looking at her. I was looking down at myself. I didn't want to look. I wasn't going to look.

The soft pats of footsteps made their way towards the door. The door squeaked loudly, and without a word, the bunny left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _*pat *pat *pat_

The floorboards above me creaked and shifted. The space above me was almost completely empty. The house was dead quiet.

 _*pat *pat *pat…. *squeak_

I heard the sounds of the front door opening. I closed my eyes and listened to the muffled noises. My time had come. This was it. It was over.

" _Good morning, ma'am. We are horribly sorry to disturb you at this hour…"_

" _Oh. It's not a problem, really… What seems to be the issue?"_

" _We are currently undergoing a massive manhunt within the vicinity of the tri-borrows, we were informed that a red fox had fled north towards your property."_

" _Oh."_

" _We are hear to ask you if you knew of his whereabouts. Have you seen him within the past 7 hours?"_

…

" _... Yes— … Yes I have…"_

" _Do you know where he could possibly be?"_

…

…

" _... Yes— … Yes I do…"_

" _Do you mind telling us?"_

…

…

…

" _... He's— …"_

…

…

…

" _Ma'am?"_

…

…

…

" _He ran off. He was in that farmhouse— that one right there! He took over a dozen carrots before we saw him! We ran him off towards the river— yes! That way!"_

" _Alright, alright. Calm down, everything's okay. The state should pay for any damages that the pred had caused. Inform your neighbors that there's a dangerous criminal on the run."_

" _Will do…"_

" _Thank you for your services…"_

" _... You're welcome… —Have a nice day…"_

" _You too."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **SOUND THE ALARMS. MAN THE DECKS. IT HAPPENED. IT FINALLY HAPPENED. IT'S JUDY. OH LAWDY. YOU'VE BEEN SO PATIENT. BLESS YO SOULS!**


	19. Down in the Rabbit Hole

**Hurray for late uploads!**

 **So… The time has come… That dreadful week… That horrifying event… That head-splitting nightmare…**

 **Finals.**

 **So — I'm going to be pretty busy this week with finals, my sister's graduation, family coming over because of said graduation, my job, moving houses… The list goes on and on.**

 **I'm going to try to stay as active as possible, but don't be surprised if next chapter doesn't come until late next week… (Besides,** _ **you**_ **should be studying for finals! Not reading fanfiction! [lol jk])**

 **Anyways, if you guys want to contact me through social media, here are some places where I spend my freetime.**

 **Tumblr: J-Cay**

 **Kik: Jacato**

 **Don't be shy! I wanna get to know you guys better! You'll won't be bugging me at all! Besides, I'm lonely…** _ ***sad violin music plays from world's smallest violin***_

 **But enough of that! Thanks for being awesome, and please, enjoy more of Judy!**

* * *

 _Friday, April 8th. 8:07 AM_

The mattress was stiff and uncomfortable. The night was filled with anxiety and restlessness. It was almost impossible to find a comfortable position. No matter what side I laid on, my chest wouldn't stop hurting.

Breathing is an involuntary movement, a subconscious effort. Mammals don't tell themselves to breathe. We don't think about it, we just do it. If you're out of breath, you breathe heavier; if you're nervous, you breathe faster; when you're asleep, you breathe slower. The effort required little thought. It was in our biology.

However, the simple action became a complicated balancing act of inhaling and exhaling. Getting air into my body was a daunting task. My chest felt comfortable taking small, short breathes. However, the insufficient intake of oxygen caused my head to fill up with clouds. I tried to take heavier breaths, but the drawn-out inhales caused my lungs to shoot up in pain. It was an endless cycle. Breathe lightly, get lightheaded; breathe heavier, instant regret. My chest constantly made bubbly, crackling sounds. The noise kept me up all night.

The bunny didn't speak when she came back to the cell. She simply uncuffed me, escorting me further down into the dingy basement below. None of us talked, and that was okay. I wasn't exactly in the mood, anyways. She led me to an old, creaky bed near the back of the concrete labyrinth. Without a word, she cuffed me to the head stand and made her way back up.

I laid in darkness, staring up towards the grimy, metal pipes above my head. I was unsure of the exact time, but I knew it had to sometime in the early morning. It started about an hour ago; the thunder. The gradual rumbling of thuds and thumps filtered its way into the basement as the horrifying enormous multitude of bunnies began to start the day above. No. It wasn't like thunder. Thunder only lasts for a brief moment. No, the sounds were like a waterfall; a harsh current of battering noise that endlessly pummeled the earth above.

Over time, the waterfall slowly lost its strength. The booming river gradually lost its energy, depleting into a steady stream of grumbling ambience. I assumed that the vast majority of the rabbits had left, going out to do… whatever bunnies do… _Was this a carrot farm? Oh it had to be! They're rabbits after all!_

I chuckled at the species' pathetic predictability, triggering a short fit of sputtering coughs.

Suddenly, a light began to glow from the doorway across the room. The flickering hues of yellow began to increase in strength and opacity. I watched as a rabbit entered, filling up the room with dim glimmers of luminance.

It was her.

The bunny from earlier, _what was her name? Judith? Jenny?_ I couldn't quite remember. The rabbit walked over, carrying a lantern and a backpack. I watched as she set the lamp down and began to dig through her bag. I looked around.

The room I was in appeared to be an old office. A cobweb of pipes zigzagged across the low-hanging ceiling. The mattress was tucked into the back right corner of the room. To the left, a small, wooden desk was positioned along the back wall of the office. The small room was furnished with empty bookshelves and unused cabinets. A large, torn-up rug sprawled out on the concrete floor. Compared to the rest of the basement, the office was somewhat cozy.

I looked over towards the rabbit. She started pulling out an assortment of boxes and partially-filled containers. A small puff of white fur proofed out from between her ears. Her greyish-white fur was short and well kempt. She was wearing a button down shirt with a worn down pair of jeans. The bunny seemed to be in good shape. I wasn't surprised that she was well at the academy. Her face was cold and expressionless. She seemed pissed all the time. But then again, predators were always mammals to frown upon.

The two of us were silent for many moments. The bunny began to scan through the bottles, reading their labels and looking over instructions. She selected a few and set them down near the desk's edge.

"You smell like shit."

She didn't look up to see my reaction. Her focus remained locked on the collection of bottles between us. After a brief period of thought, she picked up a small container filled with pills.

"Painkillers. Take one."

She tossed the bottle onto the bed. I quickly grabbed and opened it. The container was filled with a large amount of small tablets. Confused, I looked back up to the bunny. She was already pouring medicine into an old shot glass on the table.

She was taking care of me.

I wasn't sure how to react. A myriad of emotions emerged from my subconscious. I wanted to say thank you, but I held my tongue. Predators shouldn't be grateful to prey, and prey shouldn't show mercy to predators. It was a societal construct, an unwritten rule...

And this bunny was breaking it.

I snapped out of my delusions and anxiously pulled out a pill. I swallowed it without water, which didn't fare well with my current condition. The quick consumption caused my chest to crackle with coughs. The rabbit sighed with agitation.

"God..."

She placed the cap back onto the bottle of medicine. Taking the pills from my grasp, she set the container back onto the desk.

"Sit up."

I followed her commands quietly. Propping my elbows up, I slowly shifted backwards towards the head board. The small cot had no pillows. My chest exploded with fire.

I paused briefly, waiting for the pain to subside. After a couple moments, I resumed my journey upwards. The tight bandage scraped against my rugged fur. It took me nearly thirty seconds to get myself into an upright position. I heard metal screech below me.

"Take this."

The rabbit placed the shot glass into my open paw. The creamy liquid was colorless, and it smelled horrendous. I spoke for the first time. My voice was dry and scratchy.

"What is this?"

"Anti-inflammatory solution."

She lifted a rusty bucket onto her lap. I had seen many like it in the basement. They were everywhere, positioned underneath leaky pipes to catch excess water. However, I was unsure why she had one with her, and why she needed it. I glanced down to the bucket.

"And that?"

"Just in case…"

She picked up the pail by its rim and set it down next to me on the bed. Its purpose was immediately revealed to me. It was in case I puked.

I took another whiff of the solution. It smelled like chlorine and rotten carrots. It appeared that the bunnies added in the vegetable in an attempt to make the concoction taste better. I hesitated.

"Well… uh— here goes nothing..."

I downed the medicine in one disgusting gulp. I immediately wanted to spit it out, but I fought the urge. I forced myself to swallow the creamy liquid. I licked my lips, placing the shot glass back onto the desktop.

The two of us waited. My insides burned, however, vomiting didn't appear to be iminate. I triumphantly picked up the bucket and set it back in the bunny's lap.

"Huh… That wasn't as bad as I—"

My stomach churned and shifted. Hot liquid shot up my throat. I pulled the bucket back and vomited violently.

"... _Geez."_

The bunny was disgusted yet apparently satisfied. I heard her sigh in discontent. I lifted my head up, spitting out the last remnants of my bile.

"Don't worry. Your body will get used to it. Mammals only puke for the first two-or-three times."

" _Ughhh…_ "

She stood up and began to stuff her bag with the collection of medicine. I was done for now. I leaned back down onto the mattress, exhaustedly staring up towards the low-hanging pipes above.

"I'll be back in a couple hours…"

She plopped a small stack of books onto the corner of the desk.

"Keep yourself busy and read a book…"

She flung the strap over her shoulder and made her way towards the door, mumbling under her breath.

" _... If you're even literate…"_

* * *

The morning trudged on at a considerably low speed. For almost all of the day, I was left alone with my thoughts.

I struggled to keep the recollections at bay. Memories haunted me in my stupors. Boredom became depression, and my mind rolled down the steep slope into the inescapable pit of sadness. The unavoidable silence was violent and disturbing. It was a battle; a civil war was taking place inside my brain. Part of me wanted to break down, part of me wanted to move on. My head screamed with conflict. I was alone and horribly desolate. The more I laid there, the more I thought.

I needed to lie to myself, I needed to convince myself.

 _Everything is going to be okay._

Honey sacrificed herself. She broke the unbreakable cycle. She intervened with my unfortunate fate. She did something that I'll never be able to take back; a debt that I'll never be able to repay.

 _Don't think about that. Don't think like that._

I could have done something. I could've stopped this from happening. If I wasn't so stupid. If I wasn't so clumsy. If I hadn't fallen over…

 _Fight it. Push it out of your head._

I was trapped; trapped within my thoughts. My body was a cage. I couldn't move. I was cuffed to a bed. There was no escape from reality. There was no escape from the truth.

 _Do something. Distract yourself._

I couldn't hide from it. I couldn't fight it. I needed the bunny to come back. I needed to get away from myself. The boredom was too much. The books couldn't aid me. I needed to vent. I needed a release.

 _Get out of the basement._

I turned towards the cuffs. My right paw was bounded to the steel framing of the bed's headboard. I pulled on it, but nothing budged. I looked around. There was nothing I could use to free myself. The unpolished chains chafed against my skin. There was no way out.

I tossed myself back onto the mattress in defeat. The anxiousness pressed against my skull. I was getting a terrible headache. I needed to rest. I had been awake for nearly two days. I needed sleep.

I laid on my uninjured side. Thoughts ran rampant in my head, buzzing by like a swarm of bees. I attempted to suppress them, but my mental commands only added fire to the flames. For what seemed like an eternity, I laid in silence.

It would be several hours until my mind succumbed to the drowsiness.

* * *

 _Friday, April 8th. 7:00 PM_

The bunny returned to the basement six times throughout the day. The first time she came back, she brought leftover scraps from the family's breakfast. We tried the anti-inflammatory medicine again, but like before, my body rejected it. However, the painkillers were doing their job, and I finally managed to lay down in a comfortable position.

The visits were brief and far in-between. She would walk down, throw a couple insults my way (mostly having to do with my stench), sigh a couple times, and leave without saying a word. She was like a nurse who hated her job. She would often bring up how busy she was with her 275 siblings, or how tired she always felt. She wasn't looking for conversation, she just wanted something to vent to. I rarely talked; My input was often returned with apathetic rebuke. My existence seemed to annoy her, and she seemed to grow more agitated as the day wore on. Despite her uninterested negativism, she always came back.

Previous thoughts and emotions remained dormant in my subconscious, tucked away into a deep corner of my brain. Thanks to the medications, sleep became easier to obtain. Still, I often found myself staring blankly at the rattling pipes above. I began to glance over at the stack of books on the desk. I was never a novelist, and I usually found them to be quite boring. However, I was chained to a bed; I didn't have anything else to do. I reluctantly decided to give the literature a try.

The first book was a classic novel written in the late 600's. According to the summary on the inside cover, the story was about two runaways living life on the great Walpash River. I skimmed through it, and soon grew uninterested in the plot. From what I could tell, all they did was float on a raft the whole time.

The next book was even older, written in 597. It was apparently " _a heartbreaking romantic tragedy._ " The lines were too cheesy, and the romance was cringeworthy. The story had many plot inconsistencies; families were killing each other for absolutely no reason, and everyone ended up dying in the end because of the insipid stupidity of two young lovers. Besides, the book was written in some kind of ancient dialect that I neither understood nor cared about.

The third book was a biography. To be exact, it was about the life of Caleb W. T. Martin; inventor of the shock collar. Prey hailed the man as a hero, a marvelous instigator who brought both social and economical balance to the city-state. I glanced briefly at the book before hurling it across the room.

There was a single magazine in the stack. I quickly grew agitated at the sight of it. The issue was crammed with advertisements and political propaganda. There were a multitude of idiotic articles about talentless mammals with no common sense. Celebrities were spending millions on useless commodities and complaining about the smallest of inconveniences. For some unknown reason, Zootopians needed to know about everything about mammals they'll never meet. Although predators were at the risk of imminent extinction, I still found myself fortunate enough to not be apart of the the brainwashing monstrosity that was the media.

The last book was the one that interested me the most. It was a history textbook, most likely used to teach children about the world around them. The book was detailed, extraordinarily detailed. I skimmed around through the maps, charts, and paragraphs. Even though I was given a decent education in primary school, there were still facts and statistics that I was never taught. My headache was coming back with a vengeance, so I never dove too deep into the ocean of overwhelming information.

In the basement, I had no orientation of time. I occasionally asked the rabbit, but she would only give me a rough estimate. Throughout the day, the activity above would fluctuate slowly. At some point in the afternoon, the ambient rumbling grew into an endless thunder, just like it did this morning. After a while, the volume dipped back down to its original state; lunch time was over.

After a few more visits and a couple more naps, the noise picked up again. This time however, the bombardment of noise grew louder than ever before. It sounded like a deafening train was bombastically barreling through the bunnies' borrow. It was obvious; it was time for dinner.

I sat there, listening to chaos above. I was almost certain that the rabbit had been lying about her family. No, 275 rabbits could not possibly create that kind of noise. There had to be at least twice as many. For quite a while, the thunder continued. The train kept on rumbling through. The waterfall was at its peak strength. I could see why the basement's infrastructure had so many issues.

I began to doze off yet again. The thundering seemed to ease me into the realm of sleep. The rumbling was soon drowned out by my own subconscious, and after a while, my mind slipped into the numbness of slumber.

* * *

"Hey."

The voice sounded distant. Its resonance echoed through my clouded mind. My head was obscure. I began to blink my eyes open as my senses came into focus. The soft, flickering lights began to flood back into my vision. The smells of mold and mildew filled the air. The rumbling above continued. My ears began to take in the sounds of–

" _Sleepyhead! Wake up!"_

I shot upwards, instantly smashing my head into the pipe above. I collapsed back onto the bed, grabbing my injured head with my cuffed paw. I heard the rabbit whisper under her breath.

" _Foxes..."_

My temple stung with an icy pain. My vision grew blurry, and my headache immediately returned. I could hear the bunny reach into something into her pocket.

"I have my remote on me…"

The air was filled with the jingling of keys. The rabbit reached over and firmly grabbed my wrist.

"You try and take your collar off… Your sorry butt will be back in the basement…"

I felt the cuffs jiggle and shake. Before I could respond, I was freed from my solitary imprisonment.

"Don't be an idiot…"

I sat up, grabbing my sore arm. There was an imprint of where the cuffs were. My fur was pressed down, and the skin below it was blistered. Finnick always told me about how uncomfortable cuffs were, and now, with my arm free, I was just starting to believe him…

…

"You coming or not?"

I looked over towards the sound of the agitated voice. The bunny was already at the doorway, carrying the lantern that previously sat at bedside. I staggered onto my feet, still dizzy from hitting my head on that pipe. My legs felt hollow, and my chest was filled with a dull pain. After regaining my balance momentarily, I made my way towards the door.

"Follow me. Come on."

The room behind us was enveloped in darkness as we walked down the dilapidated hallway. The bunny silently led me through the dark and disorienting corridors. The journey was quite brief; before I knew it, we were already heading up the staircase. The two of us stopped at a small wooden door on top of the narrow stairwell.

"Don't look at anyone. Don't touch anyone. Don't say anything. You hear?"

I quietly nodded. We were going up to the house itself. I grew increasingly anxious, unsure of what I would be met with on the other side. Without hesitating, the rabbit flung the door open and dragged me out into the open.

The hallway was much smaller than what I was originally expecting. I was much taller than the doors around me, and I had to duck my head through the stairwell entrance. The floor was made up of patterned, porcelain tiles. The wooden walls arched up towards the ceiling, making the dimly lit corridor seem more like a tunnel. The ground was littered with farming tools and other miscellaneous items. We began to walk to an unknown destination.

The burrow was a puzzling labyrinth of interconnected hallways. Rooms branched off into every direction, including upwards and downwards. The house had an endless amount of levels. Spiral staircases were built in every corridor. The walls bent and contorted at odd angles. Slides were installed to access the lower levels quickly and efficiently. The whole place was like a dizzying wonderland.

There were bunnies everywhere. They clogged up the hallways and were around every corner. Younger litters ran through the hallways and bounced off walls. Older ones chatted amongst themselves through interior windows and secluded alcoves. Glances were thrown my way, and names were shouted out. I followed closely behind the rabbit.

From what I could tell, the burrow was designed like a city road system. Although they were nowhere near straight, the winding corridors seemed to converge at a common point of interest. Small passageways connected to larger hallways, which soon led to the house's vocal point.

The rabbit led me to an enormous space. The room was about six stories in height. Multiple levels of balconies lined the enclosure's perimeter. The room was flooded by a sea of cottontails. Rabbits scurried throughout the complex, hurriedly climbing up stairwells and sliding down slides. Siblings filtered through large, bunny-shaped doorways. Bunnies traveled around the oval balconies above and below in a clockwise rotation.

I got to the railing and looked down. On the floor, large, circular spinning platforms were accommodated by dining rabbits. On one end, family members stepped onto the rotating disks, sitting down at one of many tables. The platforms rotated slowly, giving the rabbits enough time to eat their meals. Once they were done, the bunnies cleaned up their messes and stepped off at the other end of the platform. The intricate dining system allowed the most amount of siblings to eat in the shortest amount of time.

The whole room moved at an efficiently productive speed. I was thoroughly impressed by the bunnies' creative ingenuity. I heard the rabbit shout at me from a distance.

"Fox! Come on!"

I had been unknowingly separated from her. I walked away from the railing and joined the rotating sea of bunnies. I caught up to her, and together, we made our way towards the back end of the room.

"Johnny! Let go of your brother!"

I glanced over. A rabbit was dangling his sibling by his ankles. He obliged to her command, dropping his brother on the ground with a thud. The bunny heard yelling and looked down over the railing.

"Alyssa! How many times do I have to tell you!? _Stop tying up your siblings!"_

I followed her gaze. Below us, three bunnies were tied to a pole. Alyssa threw a fit. She slammed her rope onto the ground and stomped away, leaving the others still tied up.

We continued forward, making our way through the chaotic activity. The rabbit would often shout at her brothers and sisters, telling them to behave well; they followed her orders every time.

We got to the back of the room. I looked out over the open space. The balcony had a grandiose view of the entire place. There was a large foyer across the dining platforms. A tall, bunny-head-shaped doorway led to the outside.

It was the front entrance.

Previous thoughts hopped into my head. Below the foyer was the room I was first kept in, the room where I had that meltdown, the room where I listened to the rabbit—

"Slow poke! Keep up!"

I turned back around. The rabbit was ahead of me, pacing backwards into a secluded hallway. I glanced back one last time before following her lead.

Unlike the majority of the borrow, this passageway was much less chaotic. Bunnies chatted quietly in front of locked bedroom doors. There was a long line of rabbits at the end of the hallway. The line led to a large, fancy doorway. It must have been the parents' room. I also noticed that the rabbits around me were now much older than before; almost all of them were around my escort's age.

We got to a doorway just outside the parents' bedroom. The rabbit started to pull out her set of keys…

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here!"

A gruff voice called out from behind. I turned around. An older rabbit leaned up against a closed door with his arms folded tightly. He had a smirk plastered on his face. I was reminded of Pennington.

"Judy's got herself her own personal serf!"

The rabbit shoved his way through the line between us. He propped his paw against his chin. The rabbit next to me began to unlock the door.

"Clyde. Shut up. Now."

Clyde didn't oblige. He began to chuckle arrogantly.

"Look, I know you're Dad's favorite, but that doesn't mean you can run around all willy-nilly doing whatever the fuck you want."

He glanced over at me, scanning me head to toe. He wasn't impressed with what he saw.

"Who the hell is this _son of a vick_ anyways?"

I felt myself grow tense. I instinctively clenched my fist. I heard the door open behind me. Before I could react, I was shoved-in through the small doorway.

"He is none of your goddamn business."

At that, the bunny slammed the door in his face, locking the two of us in the room. She sighed in high-strung annoyance, making her way down a small, narrow flight of stairs. I quietly followed. The bunny swore under her breath, easily agitated by the cocky cottontail.

She got to the bottom and moved a white, low-hanging curtain to the side. I ducked my head under the bar as we entered the bedroom.

The space was littered with organized clutter. Criminal profiles and police documents were hung on the odd-angled walls. Tools and equipment seemed to overflow off the desks and onto the ground. Books and binders were stacked on shelves. It was clear to see that this bunny took pride in her passion.

To the right, there was an isolated work area. A small semicircle of desks ran along the alcove's perimeter. Police radios and detective devices were stacked on either side. The room reminded me of Tyler's apartment. Papers were piled high in towering, yet organized stacks. There was a rather large map of the city on the back wall. Push pins and post-it notes were heavily dotted on the map's surface.

To the left, there was a small, tucked-in mattress. The bed was neatly made, decorated with plush, purple pillows. A small nightstand was positioned next to the mattress, with a lamp and a framed photo on its surface. I walked over to the picture. It was a portrait of all 278 members of the family. However, something was wrong. The number of rabbits appeared to be way off. There were significantly more of them than I had first thought. I questioned the legitimacy of my own memory. I could've sworn that she said there were only—

"Here."

I snapped out of my stupor and looked over towards the sound of the rabbit's voice. She emerged from the a doorway at the back of the room, carrying a fresh set of newly bought clothing.

"Soap and shampoo are on the sink."

She shoved the clothes into my stomach; a clean t-shirt, an unused pair of pants, and a loosely-fitting pair of boxers. The bunny walked over to her desk.

"Left handle is hot, right one is cold."

She tiredly collapsed on her squeaky desk chair, scooting herself to the edge of the desk. She began to write with her carrot-shaped pen.

"Don't use all the hot water."

I looked back to my clothes, and then over to her. I was confused. A rabbit — out of all mammals — was bringing a predator into her home; into her bedroom; into her shower. It didn't feel like generosity, not to her at least. She hated what she was doing. What she was doing wasn't out of the kindness of her heart, it was out of scrutinized obligation. She took me in because she made the wrong choice. She didn't turn me in. And even though the bunny told me that she can at any given moment, I was still with her…

And she was still with me.

I hesitated once more, looking back at the rabbit one last time before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

 _Friday, April 8th. 9:37 PM_

I stepped out of the bathtub and onto the wet, wooden floor. The room was hot and steamy from my shower. I steadied myself, making sure not to slide on the slippery surface. I grabbed the closest towel and began to dry myself off.

The bathroom was small and tidy. A stainless steel bathtub sat at the right side of the room. To the left, a toilet and a small vanity were positioned across the room. Buzzing halogen lights lit up the room with yellow, flickering luminance. The chaos outside was beginning to calm down as the night drew near. The house was filled with a warming silence.

I hung up the towel and grabbed my clothes from the small vanity sink. The shirt, pants, and underwear were all brand new; the clothing still had tags on them. Due to the fact that my clothes were taken from me yesterday, I assumed that the bunny already knew my clothing size. However, my outfit barely fit. My shirt extended far past my waist, and I had to roll up my oversized pants. Still, they worked for the time being. They were clean, and I was feeling much better; that was all that mattered. I was about to step out when I almost forgot one thing…

My collar.

It hung on the inside doorknob of the bathroom door. I hesitated for a brief moment. I dreaded putting it back on. It hasn't even been a week since that incident with the bison. The horror was still fresh on my mind. However, the rabbit would yell at me if I didn't put it back on. Reluctantly, I strapped the collar around my neck.

I stepped out into the bedroom. The rabbit wasn't at her desk, and she wasn't laying on her bed. I was in the room alone. I waddled out and began to look around. I managed to observe the room in more detail. Police manuals and instruction books stacked the shelves. Her desk was cluttered with her father's old police documents. I looked at the name. Lieutenant General Stu Hopps.

 _Hopps._

I couldn't help but chuckle. I quickly recalled a past memory from the railyard cafeteria. Caesar was talking about it when we first met. Although I viewed the snow leopard with bitter cynicism, his argument was quite valid.

Bunnies had the most idiotic last names.

I looked back towards the left side of the bedroom. The rabbit's bed was positioned near the staircase up to the hallway. Further down, near the bathroom door, a smaller mattress had been laid on the floor. I leaned my head back and sighed. The painkillers were—…

…

Wait.

I shot my head over to look at the mattress on the ground. Newly-cleaned sheets were sprawled out over the cot's soft surface.

That wasn't there before.

I retraced my steps when I first walked in. I stared at the desk, and then at the map. Next, I went over to her bed and looked at her family photo. That was when the rabbit brought me my clothes. There was no mattress then. I would have seen it.

I heard the door open. I heard the clicking of the lock and the tapping of her footsteps. The rabbit walked through the curtains, dressed in carrot-patterned pajamas; carrying two large pillows.

Silently, she used her forearm to shut the overhead lights. The room was illuminated by nothing but the faint light of the bedside lamp. She walked over to me, throwing the pillows down onto the mattress next to me.

"Lay down."

Her voice was traced with drowsiness. I paused momentarily before obliging. I was utterly confused with what was going on. She pulled out her cuffs.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Stepping over me, fastening one end to a nearby pipe. She firmly grasped my left wrist and bounded me with the other end. I watched her walk back over to her bed across the room.

She was letting me sleep in her room.

I began to go deep into thought. This rabbit found me somewhere in the woods, dragged me to her home, and detained me with the intention of handing me over to the authorities. But she didn't. She changed her mind. Something had gotten to her.

Something had changed.

"Why are you doing this?"

I found myself speaking without second thought. The rabbit hopped into her bed, rolling onto her back to face me.

"Everyone knows you're here. I don't want them smashing down the basement door to get to you…"

Her voice trailed off as she reclined back into her pillows. She reached over to turn off the nightstand lamp. The room was engulfed by darkness.

"No… I mean— like… Why did you lie to them? ...— Why did you change your mind?"

I was going too far. I was going to make her angry. I instantly regretted my decision to inquire. We both sat in a tense silence for many moments; too many moments. I peered through the room, unable to see the bunny in the unadjusted darkness. She retorted in an exhausted and conclusive tone.

"Just… Shut up and go to bed, alright?"

At that, the tension subsided. The silence was returned to a neutral state. I sat my head back in the stiff pillows.

It was odd. A world so alien to me gave me bits and pieces of it; peace. I was a wanted criminal on the run, currently falling asleep in a lieutenant's dwelling, surrounded by hundreds of troublesome bunnies. The circumstances were unnerving, and my situation was grim. I found it odd; exceptionally peculiar.

I just couldn't find a way to call it comfort.

The events of last night still lingered dormantly in my head. It would be a matter of time before the government caught up to me. My life was an unstoppable cycle of loss and misfortune. My world had been flipped upside down so many times that I've forgotten which way is up. It hurt to think about the future. It hurt to think about the past.

So instead, I simply thought about the present.

My time was limited. Either I would be caught by the military, or my brain would consume my soul through inevitable savagery. I was stuck between many rocks and many hard-places. No. I wouldn't call it comfort. I wouldn't call it security. Those commodities were unobtainable. They were nonexistent. I wasn't exactly sure what I felt. There was peace, but little comfort.

My thoughts began to fade into nothingness. My eyelids grew heavy, and my mind became numb. I wasn't sure how to describe what I felt. I wasn't sure how long I had left. I wasn't sure where I was headed. But it didn't matter…

I was far too tired now, and therefore decided to save the trouble for another day.

* * *

 **Don't forget to stop by my tumblr / Kik!**

 **I love you all.**

 **:)**


	20. A Table for Two

**Ahhhhhhhh, free at last.**

 **This chapter took a long, excruciating week to make. Don't get me wrong, writing this was fun, but** _ **finals fucked me up fam.**_

 **The good news is that I'm on vacation (Finally), and I'll have a lot more time to write. I know I shouldn't rush myself, but chapters will hopefully come out faster now that I'm not so busy. I want to thank you guys for being so patient. I've been writing less than 1k words a day, which is waaay too slow. Now that I have free time, I'll probably to write over twice as fast (hopefully).**

 **The support lately has been amazing! It means a lot to me! I feel like a maniac whenever I update my gmail inbox (I check it like 10 times a day lol), but what can I say? I love getting feedback!**

 **Again, thank you for being patient! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Over 27 Years Ago…_

John woke up to the piercing ambience of the deafening sewing machine.

He awakened at an unknown time of day. Due to the fact that he was soaked with sweat, he could only concur that he had slept into the late afternoon. The fox threw himself up, drowsily rubbing his crusty eyelids.

The heat was excruciating. It bathed the fox, submerging him in an ocean of inescapable discomfort. Summers were always dreaded by city residents. The humid temperatures outside seemed to always find their way into local houses and businesses. Air conditioning wasn't a common commodity, especially for the lower class. John's small, claustrophobic apartment was therefore infested by the humid nuisance.

The apartment was flooded by the sounds of a roaring engine. Halogen light bulbs buzzed brightly, painting the room with harsh hues of yellow. Due to the unfavorable weather, the interior walls were chipping, and the paint was peeling off. John's room was a mess. Tables and shelves were overly stocked with books and files. Stacks of old documents and junk mail were piled high in seemingly random spots. A plastic hamper sat in the corner, overflowing with dirty clothes. It had been over a week since John had been to the nearby laundromat.

The machine outside sputtered to a halt. John could hear a loud bang as somebody slammed their fist on the table.

" _Fuck!"_

The fox stood up, twisting himself left and right. A series of muffled pops ran down his spine. John was only 23, but due to his diligent upbringing, he was already riddled with back pains. He wobbled over to the closet, swinging the door open with a shove. He thoroughly searched through the piles of clothing on the ground. He managed to find a pair of old khakis, but only that. He apathetically walked out into the living room without a shirt on.

The cramp, sweat-filled space was occupied by two other predators. A short and stocky black jaguar sat at the workspace, struggling to start the old sewing machine back up. He had nothing but boxers and a tank top on. Gauze and bandages were wrapped around his paws from previous sewing accidents. He tilted the bulky device on its side, attempting to restart the inactive motor. To the left, sitting at the kitchen table, a small and squany skunk typed his typewriter. He wore a cracked pair of glasses and a professional-looking attire. Beside him, a small radio was cranked to full volume in order to combat the screams of the sewing machine. John walked over to the table plopping down across from his seated business partner.

"Glad you're not dead, Wilde..."

The skunk locked his focus on the mechanical typewriter on the table. He tapped the keys at an impressively fast speed, adjusting the carriage every few seconds.

"... Your superfluous talent of sleeping never ceases to amaze me."

John scoffed, throwing his arm over the back of the chair.

"What can I say, Andy? I'm nocturnal! Sleeping during the day is only natural!"

"You're forgetting the fact that both Renny and I are _also_ nocturnal…"

Ignoring the skunk's argument, John lifted an empty mug from the table and flipped it upside down. Two, small lint balls floated down towards the table surface. He got up, spinning around towards the coffee maker. Andrew glanced up from behind his typewriter.

"How well did you do last night?"

John reached up into a stuffy cabinet. He pulled out the strongly-scented bag full of coffee beans, tossing it down onto the kitchen counter.

"Green folder. On the table."

Andy looked around, lifting up a few newspapers and shuffling around a couple police-issued noise complaints. After a brief moment of searching, The skunk lifted up the dark green folder and opened it.

" _... goddamnit..."_

Renny started to laugh from behind the broken sewing machine. Andrew pulled out his wallet, reluctantly sifting through the crumpled-up bills.

" _...How much was it again?"_

The leopard began to screw a bolt into the bottom of the machine, tilting his screwdriver up at an odd angle. He laughed with wholehearted triumph.

"Twent' bucks!"

John could only chuckle at the sight. He poured the coffee beans into the motorized machine and walked over to the kitchen sink.

" _... eighteen… nineteen… Twenty."_

John filled his mug with water, maneuvering the cup around towering piles of dirty dishes. He made his way back to the old coffee maker and poured the cup's contents into the top. With the press of a button, the machine began to whirl with mechanical noises.

" _... Here it is…"_

Andrew wadded up the cash with a nearby rubber band, tossing the money across the room and onto Renny's desk. The leopard set down the oversized sewing machine and quickly pocketed the money.

"Thank ya ver' much!"

At that, the engine started up again, and Renny went back to his work. The skunk sighed in defeat, returning his attention to the typewriter in front of him. John smugly walked back to the table, taking a seat across from Andrew.

"... I don't know how you do it, Mat. _26 Orders?_ That has to be a record or something."

The fox smirked, crossing his legs in satisfaction. He lifted his paws up and rested them against the back of his head.

"That's how this all works, Andy! We have the brains, the brawn… and the _suave_ …"

The skunk shrugged quietly and readjusted his glasses.

"Please don't refer to yourself as ' _the suave_.'"

The fox chuckled, leaning back in the creaky wooden chair. He had an especially successful outing last night. John was head of marketing for their small business. He would often go out on the street, wearing one of his finest suits. His sales pitches were often rejected. Prey rarely did business with predators. However, the trio had monopolized the suit-market for the city's local predator community. He was out all night, taking orders and making deals with predators who wanted high-quality tailoring at an affordable cost.

The staticky music began to fade out. For a brief moment, the radio grumbled with the rumbling of muffled fuzz. Suddenly, the cracks of a flamboyant drum line began to crackle through the old speakers.

" _Ughhh."_

Annoyed, Andrew reached for the radio. The sounds of blaring trumpets began to filter through just as the skunk turned it off. The static was immediately silenced.

John tilted his up to the ceiling, taking in a long, drawn-out sigh. He quietly listened to the bombardment of noise that filled up the cramp, stuffy, space. The coffee maker churned and buzzed; the sewing machine roared and sputtered; Andrew's typewriter tapped and rang; the city outside mumbled with muffled ambience.

The fox was tired, exhausted by days of hard work and negotiations. Today, however, would be significantly less busy. John was quite relieved that he had the time off. It wasn't often that the fox was able to relax and kick his feet up. He pondered for a moment, planning out the day's activities in his head. It was Sunday. Was there something planned for Sunday? John could've sworn he—

"Oh shit."

The fox whipped his head toward the wall. A ticking clock displayed the time.

 _5:20_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! shit, —shit…"

John's voice trailed off as he bolted into his bedroom. Andrew could hear the sounds of doors opening and cupboards closing. The skunk yelled over the deafening machinery.

"Mat! What seems to be the problem!?

He quickly hopped back into the living room, putting on a new, nicer-looking pair of pants. He held a dirty undershirt with his pressed-down chin. He skipped over to the other end of the room.

"I'm gonna be late!"

He started to search through boxes frantically. After a brief moment, he swiftly pulled out a new dress shirt.

"Late!? Late for what?!"

The fox went back through the kitchen, throwing on the outfit as he ran.

"My date!"

The skunk sat back and chuckled as John disappeared through his bedroom door. The fox had apparently forgotten about the highly anticipated occasion. John had been bragging about it for nearly a week now. He met a fine looking vixen during one of his business trips, and after a while, the two agreed to meet on this day. That was nearly a week ago, and now, John was going to be late.

He ran back out, standing in the open doorway while putting on his watch.

"Where are the ties!?"

"In the brown box on the couch– _but don't take them because they're for the custom—"_

The fox didn't listen. He sprinted over to the old sofa. After ripping off a thick strand of packing tape, John dove into the box, quickly finding what he was looking for. The skunk sighed in annoyance, briskly resuming his marathon of typing.

" _Ughhh. Why do I even bother…"_

John wrapped the green tie around his neck and tied it at a rapid pace. Tie-tying was difficult for many, but for John Wilde, it was second nature; like riding a bike.

He hurried back into his room, searching for one of his nicer suits. The skunk yelled out from the other end of the apartment.

"Where even is it!?"

"I've told you like— a million times!"

Andrew readjusted the carriage with a ring.

"That you have— but frankly, I never care to listen."

" _Ughhhhhhh."_

Renny turned the sewing machine off momentarily, meticulously inspecting the newly-sewn suit. Although the leopard wasn't well educated, he had a steady paw when it came to tailoring. He looked over the seams and scanned across the intricate stitching. Once Renny was satisfied with his work, he flipped the deafening device back on, filling up the room with motorized squeals.

John ran back out into the dining room, shoving a stick of deodorant into his partially-unbuttoned shirt.

"Quick! How do I look!?"

"...…. _Suave_."

"I'm serious!"

"Fine! You look fine! Go! Go!"

The fox chucked the deodorant back into his room and buttoned up his shirt. He bolted towards the front door, grabbing his collar along with his wallet and house keys. He quickly strapped the device on and flew out into the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

The city streets were crammed with hurried pedestrians and restless city goers. The sky above was a lifeless, pale blue. The heat bathed the city in humid discomfort. It was early autumn, but the coldness of winter was still a long ways away. The pale sidewalks and whitewashed buildings provided almost no cover from the radiating sun.

The sidewalks were like overflowing rivers. Crowds of mammals pushed through in a single direction, stopping at the occasional intersections and streetlights. Vendors and shopkeepers yelled out and advertised their products. Police officers oversaw the controlled chaos from the congested street. John joined in, shoving his way in through the slow-paced stream of mammals.

" _Hey! Watch where you're going, Fox!"_

" _Vermin shit!"_

" _Outta the way! Vickface!"_

John ignored the insults. It wasn't uncommon for him to hear them. In fact, they were quite common. The fox didn't care about the slurs and harsh remarks, he was in a hurry.

The streets were particularly crowded today. Mammals of all kinds passed by, shuffling through the claustrophobic pathways. There were many more officers than usual. They were stationed at every corner, sternly surveying the strained city streets.

Today was an important day.

It wouldn't take long for newcomers to identify the special date; there were signs and banners on every building. Posters and flyers were plastered onto the smooth concrete walls. Identical copies of the same image implanted itself into the heads of passerbyers. The same phrase repeated itself like a broken record.

 **BELLWETHER 736**

It was Election Day.

Due to the fact that predators couldn't vote, many didn't care for the event. However, for prey all across the city-state, the long-awaited time had finally come. Voters everywhere were scrambling to get to the ballot boxes. Political ads filled up every single commercial break on TV. The airways were flooded with repetitive messages from the same few candidates. It was almost impossible to avoid the propaganda.

Spots in almost every government position were to be filled; including the presidency. For lower ranked officials, the competition was often close. Candidates would win by just a few thousand votes. However, politicians would do anything to win, and electoral fraud wasn't uncommon. Despite this, cheating was almost never regulated.

The presidency, however, was a completely different story.

Unlike the lower-ranked commissioners, presidents could serve for an unlimited number of times. In the past, mammals would serve up to ten, four-year terms. As long as the citizens of Zootopia liked him, the president could stay in power for the rest of his life. The current president, Samael T. Bellwether, was currently running for his sixth term in office.

And prey loved him.

John ran by the lines at the nearby polls. Prey stood in a single file, awaiting their turn to vote for their favorite president. The fox wasn't quite sure who was running against him; mainly because it didn't even matter. Bellwether would win this year by a landslide.

He hurriedly burst through the traveling crowds. His destination was a small eatery on the north end of the bureau. The subway system was already overloaded, and the bus line was simply too slow. John would have to make his journey on foot. But first, he needed to make a stop.

The herd of pedestrians halted at the next intersection. John knew he was getting close. The fox looked around, completely unable to see due to his short stature. He looked up, locating a nearby street lamp. John made his way through the stationary crowd and climbed a few feet up the steel pole.

He took a quick look around. Small shops and businesses lined the congested streets. Many of them were closed for the elections. He peered down the road, eventually finding the shop he was looking for.

 _*Beep_

Suddenly, John's collar buzzed, sending a stinging wave of pain down his spine.

"Get down from there!"

An unidentified voice yelled out from across the street. The fox grunted, hopping back down onto the sidewalk below. He rubbed his neck as the crowd around him began to move forward.

John continued forward, weaving through the slow paced pack. He glanced down at his watch.

 _5:27_

" _ahhh_."

The fox quickened his pace. After a while, John finally got to his stop. He glanced up at the overhead sign.

 **Greenie's Flower Shop**

He didn't hesitate. John hurried into the small florist.

Unlike the chaos outside, the inside of the shop was fairly quiet. Fans whirled overhead, replenishing the building with refreshing whiffs of cool air. Large display windows spilled white, natural light onto the carpet floor. A small pack of squirrels sat on a side table, diligently packing and labeling flower deliveries. A hog sat behind the front desk, concealing her face behind a lifted-up newspaper. John ran to the counter, reaching down into his back pocket.

"How much for a bouquet?"

The pig peered down over her paper, unpleased by her newest customer. She glanced for only a moment before hiding her face behind the newspaper once more. Her voice was murmured by the toothpick she was chewing on.

"Shop's closed."

John froze. The fox was dumbfounded. It wasn't even six yet. He looked back towards the display window. A flashing neon sign blinked from the inside, spelling out the word "OPEN." John's voice was quiet and inquisitive.

"... Closed? —Since when?"

"Since always…"

The pig looked back down. She wore a sass-filled smile, snickering down at the fox before her.

"... For you guys at least."

John put his paw on his head, worriedly sighing in defeat. He was already used to being denied business due to his species, such an occurrence was commonplace in the city. In any other situation, he would've begrudgingly walked out the door. Now however, he had a date to impress, and he was in an enormous hurry.

"... Please! I'll —I'll do anything just— I have to be somewhere… and— there's just—"

"I don't care. We don't do business with you guys. Get out."

John started to pull his wallet out.

"Come on, please! I'm begging you—"

"Out! Now!"

John went dead silent. The pig was done talking. She lifted the newspaper back up, completely ignoring the un welcomed visitor. The room had returned to a muffled silence. The sounds of the bustling city rumbled in through the display windows. The fans above them squeaked and creaked. The fox wasn't sure what to do next.

John thought for a moment. He wanted to make an impression; he needed to. He glanced back outside. The crowds were starting to let up. If he ran, John could probably get to his destination on time. He looked up at the overhead sign. A small rose bouquet started at $5...

He opened up his wallet and put down a $50 bill.

The pig glanced down. She showed no emotion as she thought. Her eyes traveled suspiciously back and forth. The two of them were silent for many moments. John gulped nervously, showing his nicest, most innocent face possible. The hog was aggravated. She sighed in disgust. After several more moments, she swiped the money off the table. Without a word, she hobbled off her stool and trudged through a narrow doorway into the back room.

John waited impatiently. He anxiously looked down at his watch. Minutes were passing by like seconds. After what seemed like ages, the pig walked back into the room.

She slammed a single rose onto the counter.

"Leave."

The fact that he had just spent $50 on a rose didn't matter; not to him at least. He gleefully reached up and took the flower from the table's surface. It was beautiful, and in great condition.

"Th— Thank you so much…"

John backed away from the counter, glancing over towards the table of squirrels. They all watched him harshly, scowling at the very sight of him. The pig showed an equally disgusted expression. The fox nodded shyly before staggering back to the front door. A jingling bell rang as John bursted out the front door and bolted down the sidewalk.

* * *

He was fifteen minutes late.

The fox underestimated the distance to where the date was being held. He had been running for nearly twenty minutes. He occasionally doubted himself, often making the assumption that he was traveling in the wrong direction. However, twenty-seven city blocks later, John found himself closing in on his destination.

The running had slowed down to a sluggish, defeated jog. He was excessively tired. The heat only seemed to intensify as it began its descent through the Western sky. John went over the scenarios in his head, attempting to formulate the right thing to say.

 _Hey… Look, I know that I'm late, but there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for…_

John's thoughts trailed off. He desperately searched for a way to explain everything, but it was all in vain. There were no explanations; no excuses. He had to apologize for his mistake. He overslept. In fact, he forgot about the occasion entirely. The fox got to his apartment late last night. If he had remembered, he would've set an alarm. He completely forgot his first date.

The fox neared the front entrance, picking up speed as he got closer. Every second counted. Maybe she would be less upset if he got there a few moments sooner...

Maybe she wouldn't be there at all.

John felt sick to his stomach. His knees shook. He castigated himself mentally. If only he wasn't so stupid. If only he hadn't slept until five in the afternoon. If only he—

"OH!"

The fox collided with someone at the front door. He reached out and held onto the other, keeping the two of them on their feet.

"Oh! Excuse me ma'am! I'm terribly—"

John cut himself off as he looked up. Before him stood a strikingly beautiful young vixen. She wore a small, lavender dress that went down past her hips. Her collar was concealed by a decorative scarf. Her fur was long and well groomed, yet covered in sweat. It was her.

They had both been late.

The two of them began to speak at the same time. Awkward outbursts of chuckles came from the two them, and again, they returned to silence.

"... Well— uh… Hello again!"

The vixen smiled, speaking with a soft, accented voice. She was out of breath. John felt awkward, stumbling over his own words.

"Oh— um… I, uh— it's a— hehe… It's a pleasure to be with you, Milena—"

"And with you as well!"

The two foxes stood out on the street, silently stalling outside the front entrance. John was greatly relieved. He couldn't believe it. His date was as late as he was. It was indeed a bizarre occurrence.

"Is that… Uh— rose, for…"

The vixen glanced down at the fox's paw. John quickly snapped out of his stupor, holding out the flower with a shaky grip.

"Oh! Yes— yes it is! Here…"

The vixen blushed, gently grabbing the rose from John's outstretched paw. She delicately observed its blossoming petals.

"Why thank you! it's— it's beautiful!"

"Yah! ya— yeah… It is…"

The fox kicked himself mentally, scolding himself for being so idiotically awkward. The two of them returned to an odd silence. Pedestrians walked by them on the sidewalk. In the street, sluggish cars inched slowly down the road, blaring their horns loudly and unnecessarily. Milena looked around, holding the $50 rose close to her chest.

"Let's go inside!"

"Huh? Oh— Yah! Yes! Of course… After you!"

The vixen chuckled as John swung the door open. Together, the two of them entered the small restaurant.

The air conditioned comfort was a welcomed relief from the outside humidity. The large room was split off into two separate wings. The narrow entryway led to the front counter, where customers were to be given their table number.

Both predators and prey ate at the diner, but not without restrictions. Predators were required to pay hefty taxes, and they were were forbidden from stepping foot in the right side of the restaurant. In places where the two groups mingled, predators and prey were often strictly segregated.

The two foxes approached the doe at the front counter.

"Table for two, please."

The deer glanced down at a clipboard on her lap. Her eyes scanned the sheet of paper until she found an open spot.

"Table #8. Back wall, near the window."

The foxes nodded as they walked over to the left side of the restaurant. They passed by a sea of dining predators. Unlike the rest of the restaurant, the dining room to the left was hot and stuffy. Still, predators enjoyed their food in the dimly-lit lamplight.

The green glimmers of shock collars floated around like fireflies. The room was filled with the sounds of conversation and clinking silverware. Lamps hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with uneven amounts of light. John and Milena weaved through the tables and chairs, eventually making their way to the back wall. Table #8 sat beneath a large glass window. The wooden surface reflected the fading blues of the early evening sun.

"Here… Let me get that for you."

John smoothly careened past his date to scoot one of the chairs back. He grabbed the seat and began to slide it backwards. However, his affable attempt at being a gentleman was quickly interrupted when one of the front legs got caught by the table's central stand.

" _Oh— uh…"_

John wiggled the back of the chair, seemingly unable to free it from its immobile state. After a violent pull, the fox managed to separate the seat from the table leg. Regaining his composure only somewhat, John subtly slid the chair out the rest of the way. The vixen teased jokingly as she sat down.

"Such a _gentleman._ "

"Yeah— hehe…"

The fox walked around the table and took a seat on the other end. He readjusted his tie as he scooted his chair forward, sitting upright. John thought for a moment about how he should start the conversation. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff. Basic. Start with something basic. Yes, a compliment. He would start the discussion with a compliment.

"I meant to say it before… but— your dress is pretty— I mean gorgeous! It's... it's gorgeous."

The vixen blushed, chuckling at the sight of her nervous date. John could feel his cheeks grow red. Milena returned the statement with a compliment of her own.

"Well, I have to admit; your suit is quite dazzling."

The fox looked down at his attire, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

"Oh— uh thanks!"

The fox found it odd. He was acting way out of character. He recounted his days in secondary school. He was always a witty, fast-talking fox. He was a salesman after all, conversing to him was second nature.

But this was different.

He had been in relationships before, but not like this. He used to hit on vixens after classes or at bars (usually without success). He's been on dates before, but this time, it was different. His demeanor was different. He felt different...

This girl was different.

"... what would you two like to drink?"

John snapped out of his thoughts, looking over to the waitress before them. The gazelle stood in a slouched posture, lazily lifting up her pencil to the notepad. John glanced back over to his date. She was looking down at the menu between them. John swallowed before coming up a response.

"I'll have a water— please."

The waitress jotted down his order.

"And—"

"I'll have a water too… please."

The gazelle sighed, scribbling another "W" in her notepad. Without a word, she left the table, trudging back over to the kitchen. Milena sighed in annoyance, pulling out a small, pocket sized fan. She waved it back and forth in an attempt to cool off.

"Those crowds today were just unbearable…"

The vixen trailed off, staring blankly out the window. John followed her gaze. Outside, the activity was starting to die down. A mother was watching her kits playing on a nearby playground. A group of chattering officers stood idly at a street corner. An elderly sloth couple held paws as they walked sluggishly down the sidewalk. Hurried pedestrians, didn't slow down, impatiently making their way around the dawdling duo. The world was at its peacefully turbulent state once more. Milena paused before continuing.

"All of these elections— ughhh… You won't believe how many political ads I've seen today. It's absolutely ridiculous!"

John chuckled. Commercial breaks were riddled with them. The fox didn't even own a television, and he's already seen all of them.

"Yah, they can get pretty annoying…"

"Oh, I wouldn't say annoying… I kind of like watching them."

John's confidence grew by the minute. He leaned back, crossing his arms tightly.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Indeed. There's something about mudslinging that never fails to entertain me. They all look like idiots on TV."

John smirked. His stomach seemed to decrease its restless churning. His legs began to tremble less. The nervousness was starting to fade, but the butterflies lingered. Still, he didn't mind the feeling.

He kind of liked it.

"Oh! Have you seen that one— who's that guy… he's running for state commissioner… —the pastor?"

"—Montgomery?

Milena's eyes lit up. She could barely contain her laughter.

"Yes! His ad! … You've seen it, right?"

"The one where he says that Senator Hamilton is ' _the reincarnation of Satan himself?'"_

"Yes! That one—"

She couldn't hold it in. The vixen let out a burst of light hearted laughter. John joined in, mostly chuckling about his date's sudden outburst. A memory popped into his head, and he began to laugh even more.

"Oh! —What about that one with Commissioner Lewis? … He has like— what… _fifteen DUI's?"_

"No no no! It said _fifty!"_

" _Fifty!?"_

She nodded as her mouth let out a sputtering snicker. The two of them shared the moment, doing nothing but chuckling uncontrollably. John enjoyed every second of it. Her laughter was music to his ears. The vixen sighed with delight, waving the fan to and fro.

"I swear, prey will believe anything they're told…"

The two foxes discussed their disliking of prey, jokingly pointing out many of their hypocritical ways. Soon enough, their drinks came, and the two of them ordered their food.

Milena got a bowl of spaghetti with a side of salted crickets. John settled with a simple dish of lasagna. The two of them were offered baskets of rolls, which they willingly accepted.

The two of them continued on with their conversation, dining on the unlimited baskets of buttered rolls. The discussion shifted through topics and often wandered off course. They made fun of police officers, they joked about the president, they laughed about the cruel world they lived in.

John's confidence began to rise as the sun started to set. The fox stuttered less, now speaking calm and collectively. However, his voice was still shaky, and his chest was still full of fluttering butterflies. Nevertheless, he initiated more dialogue. He asked more questions. He cracked more jokes…

And she laughed every time.

He felt himself grow warm inside. He slowly became obsessed with the feeling; the unknown territory of thought. John couldn't explain it, he couldn't find the words to describe it. He couldn't identify it; he could only feel it.

John mentally recorded every second she giggled; snapshotted every instant she smiled. He listened to every word she said, replaying them in his head just to hear it again. He found himself staring at her face more often than before. Small details began to emerge into focus. He counted every fiber of fur, every blink of the eye, every twitch of the ear. She was a painting; a masterpiece. The fox slowly grew more and more comfortable. No. He wouldn't call it comfort...

It was much, much better than that.

The two of them were deep in discussion; so deep that they paid little attention to the endless amounts of rolls they were eating. They'd take turns, one would eat while the other one talked. By the time the basket was empty, the waitress would return with another serving of fresh, buttered bread. Once again, the cycle would start over, and the rolls would soon disappear like before.

They were on their fifth basket by the time they got their pasta.

Despite being full of rolls, John forced himself to eat his lasagna. He felt sick, but the fox didn't want to disappoint his date by paying for food he wasn't going to eat. He shoved the pasta down his throat, one painful bite at a time. However, he was comforted to see that Milena felt equally as ill. Her paw shook as she spun up her spaghetti, and eventually, she offered John her salted crickets. After a few more minutes, they decided to stop. Besides, they were much more interested in talking anyways.

The discussion resumed where it had left off. The two of them leaned back with full stomachs, exhausted from their convulsive roll-consumption.

"So… Does he have— like… A mental disability?"

"... Nah— just _really_ uneducated…"

John played with his straw, stirring the remaining ice cubes around in the bottom of his cup.

"Renato grew up near the docks… parents were too poor to get him in a school... Plus, his father's a drunk…"

"... Oh wow… How'd he end up working with you?"

The fox chuckled, grazing the bottom of his chin with his paw.

"Hehe— yeah… Now that's one hell of a story…"

The waitress passed by, quickly setting down the bill on the table between them. John glanced outside. It was getting late, and their evening would soon come to a close.

"Well… It sounds like the three of you make a pretty good team."

The fox smiled.

"Yeah… yeah we do…"

John looked back to the table and picked up the bill. Their dinner had costed around $60, including tax and tip. Milena began to pull out her purse.

"Oh, no— it's okay… I'll pick up the tab."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

John reached down into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open, only to find $40 in cash. He had forgotten that he spent over half of his money on that rose.

"Oh— um… I, uh— kinda… erm…"

The vixen started to laugh.

"It's fine… We can split it. Here—"

She took her purse out and reached for her wallet. The vixen pulled out a crinkled-up $20 bill and set it down next to John. He smiled, thanked her, and set the small money tray on the edge of the table. Soon enough, the waitress came back, and without a word, took the bill and walked away.

Milena scooted her chair back and began to stand up, delicately grabbing the rose and holding close to her chest. John followed her motions, picking up his wallet and shifting backwards.

"Well, I must say… Those rolls were quite enjoyable."

John chuckled as he stood up. The two of them had eaten far too much bread. The foxes had only gotten halfway into their meals, and barely anyone touched the dish of salted crickets. The fox chuckled as he spoke.

"I don't even remember eating them."

"That's funny; neither do I."

The two headed out towards the front entrance. The restaurant was still filled with activity. The hanging lamps seemed to glow brighter as the sky above them grew darker. They weaved through the narrow aisles and eventually made it to the door. John made sure that he reached it first. Kindly and gingerly, the fox held the door open for his date.

The sun had sunken down far past the unseen horizon, and the late-afternoon temperatures had dipped down to a tolerable degree. The sky was soaked with the dark hues of bluish violet. The faded glows of blinking neon lights shone brightly in the distant streets. The early-night was filled with the hustle and bustle of late-working mammals.

"Well, I must _also_ say that… This night was really enjoyable— and... I'm glad I was able to spend it with you..."

John's cheeks heated up. The fox smiled as he scratched the back of his neck. He was nervous, but now, it was the good kind of nervous.

"Yah— it was… it was really fun."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a used gum wrapped. She found an old pen and began to write on it.

"This is my telephone number…"

She put the pen back and gave the fox the slip of paper. He looked down on it, too dumbfounded to respond.

"... We'll do this again?"

The fox's face caught on fire. His eyes lit up like fireworks. The butterflies shot up into his throat. He stammered over his words.

"Oh— Yes! Of course— totally! Yeah, we can… We do this again— _well not this exactly, we can do something different_ but totally— yes."

The anxiety had returned, but in a different way. John could have sworn he found it. The way to express how he felt; the word.

"Well… I'll speak with you again."

"Yah! I— I'll call you— _or you could call me_ … I guess— either way works…"

The vixen chuckled as she turned around, twirling the rose in her finger. John watched as Milena made her way down the sidewalk, slowly disappearing into the night. His heart leaped up. It sang with glee.

Yes. John was sure that he found it.

He discovered something that he was never looking for. A part of his brain had turned on, and the whole of his heart was in flames. The feeling; he was obsessed with it. It filled up every inch of his body. He was drunk, intoxicated by an emotion. John turned around and headed home. It didn't feel like he was walking; it felt like he was flying.

Yes. John had indeed found it.

He paid no attention to the flashing neon signs. He paid no attention to the bars and strip clubs that would normally acquire his interest. He paid no attention to the crowds of strangers he hovered through. The fox was blind, and he simply couldn't see them.

Yes. John had definitely found it.

He got to the apartment complex and floated up the stairwell. The damp, muffled sounds of the world around him were drowned out by the deafening choirs in his head. He couldn't hear the sewing machine as he walked in. He couldn't hear his roommates as he walked into his bedroom. He didn't want to. He didn't need to.

He turned the lights off and quickly went to bed, still wearing his dazzling suit. He buried himself under the covers to preserve the warmth inside his soul. He sunk into his pillows to keep his mind from spinning. John slowly ventured off into the unknown land of his subconscious. He wasn't tired, but he happily succumbed to the drowsiness. He went to sleep, hoping to see the girl once again in his dreams. He did it. He finally did it. John had found it after all these years...

...

Yes. The fox found love.

…

* * *

 **Have a great day!**


	21. The Lifeless House

**WOAHG NEW CHAPTER WAHT**

 **So this chapter is a bit short… It was originally going to be a part of next chapter, but I felt like this needed to be its own thing, even if it's only 2k words.**

 **My family's having a garage sale this week, so I'm probs going to be a bit busy. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, but for now, you'll just have to settle with this.**

 **As you can tell, last chapter was another flashback (yeah, I'm still doing those lol). They might be a bit more common… Idk. This chapter is back with Nick and Judy tho.**

 **I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long… So yeah, here ya go.**

* * *

The room was filled with a haunting darkness.

I laid on the mattress for over ten minutes, unable to slip into the unconsciousness of sleep. My disoriented mind wandered through my head like a rolling ball. My thoughts wouldn't settle, and my senses couldn't rest. The room felt empty; lifeless. The activity outside seemed to vanish into silence. All that existed was me and my thoughts. I needed to get up. I needed to get out.

I rolled off of my bed and staggered onto my feet. I peered through the darkness, slowly taking in my surroundings. The cluttered workspace with the map was positioned to my left. To my right, the small, neatly made bed sat up against the wall; void of any occupants.

I began to walk forward. I was unsure of the exact time, but I could only assume that it was still night out. The windowless rooms made it difficult to be certain. I stumbled through the darkness. My surroundings seemed to shift and distort as I made my way towards the doorway. My clouded vision attempted to deceive me at every possible moment.

I waddled to the staircase and marched up. The narrow hallway seemed to twist and turn as I pressed on. The doorway was now in sight. I struggled to keep upright. I extended my paws out to either wall, keeping my body straight and balanced.

My exit was now in reach. I pushed forward, leaning myself up against the small, wooden door. I lifted my paw up and grasped the metal doorknob.

The door wouldn't budge.

The handle was locked into position. I pushed and pulled, desperately trying to breach out. My attempts were all in vain; the door was locked from the outside.

I tried yelling.

"Hello!?"

My voice faded off. The resonance was soaked into a discomforting silence. The house was dead. The energy had been sucked out, and all that was left was a ghostly absence.

"Anybody!? _Hello!?"_

Still, nothing. The house felt empty. I could sense it. Everybody was gone. Something was wrong. I pounded my fist against the door.

"HELLO!?"

...

 _*ring *ring_

I went silent. My senses snapped into focus. My ears shot up. I quietly waited for another sound.

…

 _*ring *ring_

A telephone. A telephone was ringing in the bedroom. I turned around and stumbled down the staircase. I got to the bottom and whipped my head around the corner. A single telephone hung against the back wall.

 _*ring *ring_

I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I should pick it up. It felt odd. Everything about this felt odd. A phone call at this hour…

…

 _*ring *ring_

I couldn't resist the urge. I staggered forward, making a beeline towards the awaiting telephone. The disorientation diminished for the most part. My senses were in tune, and my mind was clear. I got to back wall next to the bathroom door.

I picked up the phone.

"... Hello? …"

…

…

…

Nothing.

...

"... Is— … is anybody there…?"

Static. A muffled, drowned out static was all I could hear. It seemed to fluctuate in pitch and volume, as if someone was trying to speak through to me.

"... Who is this— … I can't… —I can't hear you…"

…

…

…

" _... –.— … - … nick…"_

My heart stopped. My stomach shot up to my throat. My breath was cut short. I nearly dropped the phone. I couldn't believe it. The voice was muffled and distorted, but I knew who it was. I knew exactly who it was. It almost hurt to believe it…

…

…

…

It was Honey.

"Honey? _What the fuck—_ how did you… _oh my god, Honey, I'm so… I'm so sor—"_

...

" _Nick."_

Her voice sounded distant and separated. I stumbled over my words. The wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't control my emotions.

"Honey… Please, I— … I didn't want _any_ of this to happen— … where are you? _Oh my god, Honey I can't believe that you're—"_

...

" _They're listening…"_

I froze. I was completely unsure of how to react. My mind screeched to a halt. The emotions were frozen into place. I felt cold. I struggled to speak.

" _What…_ What are you talking about? _Where are you?! —_ Honey? … _Can you hear me?!"_

...

" _They're coming…"_

Fear; it shot through me like a bullet. It struck my head, filling it with unyielding terror. My breathes sputtered out in short, buffering bursts. The telephone shook in my paws.

"What's happening? … _Honey, what the fuck is happening? —Where the fuck are you—"_

 _ ***Boom *Boom *Boom**_

…

" _You need to run…"_

Thunder — The door rattled with thunderous booms. The house was alive. It was filled with the sounds of deafening footsteps. Boots pounded against the floorboards like hail. Distorted and incomprehensible yells screamed out from above. I turned around towards the staircase. The bombastic rapping continued.

"Honey! Please! ... I don't— _I don't know what to do!"_

 _ ***Boom *Boom *Boom**_

"Please! — ...I don't know where to go! _What the fuck can I do!?"_

 _ ***Boom *Boom *Boom**_

The walls were closing in. I was trapped. They were going to get me. My legs were weak. I felt like puking. I started to cry. They were going to get me. Panic filled my body; panic consumed me.

" _WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE… THEY CAN'T TAKE ME!"_

 _ ***BOOM *BOOM *BOOM**_

" _NOT LIKE THIS! … — HONEY PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! — ... FUCK!"_

 _ ***BOOM *BOOM *BOOM**_

" _HONEY, I CAN'T DO THIS! — ... I CAN'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"_

 _ ***BOOM *BOOM *SNAP**_

The noises flooded in. The screams. The stomps. The gunshots. It dug into my skin. It drove into my head. The world was consumed by darkness. The room around me disappeared into the unknown. The planet slipped away as the universe was swallowed whole. I was falling. I was drowning. I could hear her voice. I listened to her final words.

…

…

…

"Goodbye, Nick."

* * *

…

…

…

"Hey!"

…

…

…

"Wake up!"

…

…

…

" _Nick!"_

I shot up with a sudden outburst of energy. My body flailed backwards against the wall I was cuffed to. Words spilled out of my mouth at inaudible rates. I gasped hoarsely for air. My face was wet with tears.

"Hey! Nick! Snap out of it! It was only a dream!"

I looked up frantically. My eyes darted around, eventually falling upon the rabbit sitting across from me. She was kneeling down on the other end of the mattress, still wearing her purple pajamas. Her expression was that of confusion and anger.

I forced myself to take deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling at a slow pace. I leaned back against the wall and glanced around.

Reality started to slowly sink in. The room was illuminated by the single light of the bunny's bedside lamp. The oddly-shaped walls were soaked with soft, warmth-filled colors. The muffled sounds of tapping and creaking filtered in from the outside. The house was alive and quiet as hundreds of bunnies slept peacefully in their bedrooms.

The bunny leaned back and sighed in sleep-induced annoyance.

"Gosh, you probably woke the whole house up!"

My mind was intruded by the fresh memories of my disturbing nightmare. Everything seemed so real, so painfully detailed. The comfort seemed to vanish as I recounted the haunting events. The ringing of the phone, the thunder of soldier's footsteps, the hollowness of Honey's voice. It all came back to me. My throat heated up, and my eyes began to water. I didn't fight it. I didn't push it out. I was too tired, both physically and mentally.

I faced the wall and began to sob quietly.

Exhaustion was the best way to describe it. I was exhausted. My mind had gone through enough. My spirit was too tired to finish this seemingly unending race of paranoia. It felt repetitive. I was sick and tired of it. I realized that I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because the sadness wouldn't go away.

Thoughts floated in my head like an anchored canoe. Memories bobbed and bumped against my skull. My mind was clouded. Fog filled up my brain as I searched desperately for release.

I wanted to go somewhere, a place in my mind where I could feel comfort. Not temporary bliss; permanent, reliable security. I needed to sit down and rest. I needed someone to rely on. I didn't need a new lease on life, I just wanted a place to call home.

Such a feeling hasn't been experienced since my childhood…

I thought I found it again with Honey, but I was horribly mistaken.

My mind ventured back to that tiny apartment in the city. I went back to that storm drain behind the back alley. I went back to the sleepovers and the birthday parties. I went back to the warm embrace of my mother and father. I tried to soak up every memory, but eventually, the nostalgia grew cold, and the distant memories slipped away.

They always did.

Experience was both a virtue and a curse. What I've learned from the past twenty-three years of my existence has been the same, painful message. There have been good times, and there have been bad times, but in the end, the punishing reality of life always came through, and its mundane morality has since embedded itself within my being. It was the undeniable truth:

Everything that is good — is everything that can be taken away.

I laid back down on the mattress, staring numbly at the ceiling. The rabbit had disappeared. She was no longer in the room. I sighed with relief; emotions were one of many things I liked to keep to myself. I wiped my face with my blanket and attempted to close my eyes. Sleeping didn't seem remotely possible, however, I needed to stop my mind from spinning.

I laid on my mattress for over ten minutes, unable to slip into the unconscious of sleep.

Suddenly, the distant door handle began to shake. The jingling of keys began to dance its way into the unseen stairwell. I put my arm over my eyes, concealing my face from the rabbit's eventual line of sight. I heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps descend down the stairs and into the room. The scratching of wood sounded as the rabbit dragged something through the carpet. The noises grew louder and louder, and eventually, they stopped right next to me. I peeked out from under my arm, confused by what I saw.

The rabbit had returned with a bowl and a small stand-up tray. She unfolded the legs and set the miniature table down next to the mattress. Then, she gently placed the glass dish onto the tray's surface along with a spoon and napkin.

She was giving me soup.

I felt conflicted, particularly baffled by the bunny's strange act of kindness. Without a word, she turned around and made her way back toward her bed. I sat up, clearing my scratchy throat.

"... Wh— … What— is this?"

The bunny hopped into her bed. She started to throw the covers over her body. Her response was brief and to the point.

"Somnum Soup…"

Her voice trailed off as she tucked herself in. The rabbit was clearly angry with what she had done.

"... It'll help you sleep…"

She reached over to shut her lamp off. The darkness returned, and again, I couldn't see her.

I looked over into the soup bowl. It smelled… good. I was still in befuddlement. The rabbit had shown mercy to me before, but this was different. She only did things because she thought it was necessary.

She let me sleep in her room, only because she didn't want her younger siblings around me. She let me shower, only because she hated the way I smelled. No. This was different. The soup; it wasn't necessary. She didn't have to do that. The bunny actually did something out of…

...out of kindness.

I took a spoonful of the soup. The warm, creamy liquid swooshed around my mouth and down into my throat. It tasted good. No. It tasted delicious. I've had very little food in the past couple of days. The soup was absolutely delicious…

I felt guilty. I was putting her out of her comfort zone. No. _She_ was putting herself out of her comfort zone. I felt guilty. I wasn't grateful. I couldn't have been; Not to prey at least. Still, as I began to dine on more soup, the nagging feeling of gratitude ate at me. It bugged me. Then, it annoyed me. Then, it was all I could think about. I couldn't eat my soup.

I had to say it.

…

…

…

" _... Thank you."_

I wasn't sure if the bunny was even awake still, but that didn't matter. The weight had lifted off my chest, and I began to eat more soup

I had joined her.

We were both breaking the unwritten rules of society. There was kindness where kindness shouldn't be. Compassion when compassion shouldn't exist. They were brief and broken, yet the feelings existed nonetheless. It enraged her and confused me, but still, the invisible barrier was starting to crumble between us.

I continued to eat the rest of my soup in the darkness. After a while, the bowl was empty, and the enchanting effects of the food began to take effect on me. I laid back, slowly slipping into the realm of peace slumber. I listened to the sounds of the rabbit shifting in her sleep.

Although she never responded, I was almost certain that Judy had heard me.

* * *

 **Eyyyyyyyyyy, character development. Nice. (Sorry this was so short lol. Next chapter will be long! Promise!)**

 **Leave a review and stuff… BYE!**

 **:D**


	22. Sanctity

**Wanna know a cool thing I figured out while writing this?**

 **Writing while being sick is fucking hard.**

 **So yah… Sorry about the delay. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but (1.) My sinuses got in the way, and (2.) this chapter is over 9k words… I didn't expect it to be so long.**

 **A LOT happens in this chapter, so if it feels like I rush any of it, I'm sorry. I had a boatload of ideas and many of them were kinda crammed in here. My brain doesn't work the best while I'm sick. I'm sure you can understand.**

 **OH AND HOLY SHIT GUYS WERE ALMOST AT 200 FOLLOWERS!**

 **Any suggestions on what I should do? I have no clue, lol. I did a QnA at 100, so maybe I do that again? Idk. Gimme ideas for the milestone.** _ **I need to do something!**_

 **Anyways, I want to thank you guys for being so patient. My cold is (hopefully) going away soon, and my mind will be in** full fucking focus baby.

 **Thanks for reading my story :D**

* * *

 _Sunday, April 10th. 7:41 AM_

The mechanical pitter patter of the typewriter seemed to trickle into my inattentive head.

My eyes slowly opened as the drowsiness of sleep faded away. Warm-glowing flickers of light began to fill up my vision. The radiating warmth appeared to soak into the curved, wooden walls of the cozy bedroom. The smells of burning candles floated through the air, seeping into my nose with satisfying scents. The house around me was bustling with activity, but in the quaint, comfortable bedroom, all was silent.

I sluggishly rolled onto my side. My chest flared up with a dull, numbing pain. My head felt loose and hollow, and my body felt heavy. However, compared with my conditions from last week, I felt exceptionally great. Last night was my first good-night's-sleep in a while.

My head began to wrap around the events that took place last night. The nightmare remained fresh on my mind. Every second of that disturbing dream played out like a repeating motion picture. The horrifying details were drawn-out like a precisely painted picture. The sounds replayed themselves like a broken record in my head. I tried not to think about it, but the anxiety lingered, and the details remained in a dark corner of my mind.

However, the thoughts and experiences of that nightmare were blocked; obscured by the events that occurred afterwards, when I was actually awake. I recounted every step that Judy took. I replayed her words in my head, searching for the slightest hint of compassion in her voice; there was none. Still, actions speak louder than words, and what she did last night was an act of kindness, no matter how much she hated doing it.

The typing continued from across the room. The tapping was fast-paced and with much haste. The bell would shrill quietly at particularly short intervals, and the carriage would sing out as the typewriter was reset for a new paper. I listened to the sounds as they floated into the air. The clicking and clacking continued in a smooth rhythm. The beating was like an orchestrated drum line. Each quiet tap flowed into the next like a coursing river. The sounds would stop momentarily as a blank sheet of paper was placed into the carriage, and again, the song would resume like before.

I sat in a haze, gazing blankly at the slanted ceiling. My mind wandered aimlessly through thoughts and emotions, visiting them briefly before moving on to the next. New thoughts began to blossom, and my head began to fill up with confusion and desire. Curiosity began to sprout up, and before I knew it, I was propping myself up to sit upright on the mattress.

Judy sat at her desk, hurriedly typing out a set of documents. Beside her, a small stack of paper sat on the desk next to the typewriter. A glass mug was placed to her right, steaming with the indulging smells of newly-brewed coffee. Her face was plagued by exhaustion, and her expression was droopy and tiresome. Still, she worked at consistently fast pace. I was unsure of how long she had been up.

A sudden urge began to rise up inside me. My eyes were crusty from last night's occurrence, and I needed to wash them off. I glanced over to the pipe where I was cuffed. I was unable to move from my current position. I looked back over and cleared my throat.

"... Eh— uh… excuse me?"

The rabbit paused, still staring down at the paper she was typing.

"... I… Um— need… to use the restroom…"

She hesitated momentarily before reaching for something on her desk. Without a word, she tossed a small key my way. I fumbled with it as it landed against my chest. Quickly, I undid my restraints and stood up, tiredly waddling into the small bathroom.

The cramped room was steamy and humid from a recent shower. A small humidifier sat in the corner to suck up the airborne moisture. The fans sputtered and rattled as they spun, filling up the room with a steady stream of sound.

I walked over to the sink and turned the right handle. The faucet squeaked as cool water began to spew out. I dipped my head down and began to wash my face. The refreshing water made me fully awake, and my senses were snapped into full focus. Once I was done, I dried myself off with a towel. Before I could leave, however, I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I swiped my paw against the smooth glass surface, revealing a clear image of my reflection. Cuts and bruises were dotted around my skin, and my facial fur was far past it original length. It had been a while since it was cut, and now, my fur was long and bushy. I stood there and stared, taking in every inch of my broken facial features. After a brief moment of contemplation, I broke out of my stupor and returned into the bunny's bedroom.

I paused at the doorway, unsure if I was supposed to cuff myself again. I looked at Judy. Her attention was fully drawn to the typewriter in front of her. I slowly wandered out to the middle of the open space. She said nothing. I inched my way to her desk and over towards the map. Still, she said nothing. Either she didn't notice, or she just didn't care. Either way, I took the opportunity to take a better look at the back wall.

The map of the city was littered with push pins. The thumb tacks dotted covered every square inch of the paper with small tags attached to the end. I looked closer at nearest one, unfolding the slip of paper to reveal its miniature message:

 **Allan G. Cadena — #68**

"Don't touch that…"

Her voice was soft and stern. I flinched back, confused by the bunny's assortment of numbers and names. I glanced at the other pins on the board. The seemingly scarce information was on each and every one. I stood back, unsure of what to make of it.

"... What— …what is this?"

Judy's typewriter paused from behind. She hesitated briefly before responding. Her voice grew cold with uncertainty.

"Research… None of your business…"

Her purposely vague demeanor was definitely strange, but I decided not to press the subject any further.

I gazed at the papers and posters that surrounded me. Police mottos and famous quotes were everywhere. Signs like " _Protect and Serve"_ and " _Do your Duty!"_ covered the walls with instructional inspiration. It haunted me; the sense of pride this bunny had for her passion.

Every line of authority, from the military to the park rangers, were looking for me out in the wilderness. The government knew exactly who I was. I was a target, a potential threat to their establishment. Without a collar, they had no way to identify my location. The collar I wore now was a much older model, not licensed by the government. If it was, then they would already be here to take me away.

As of now, I was a ghost. They couldn't monitor me. They couldn't control me. It gave me power, but only to an extent. The government had control of everything, and it wouldn't be hard for them to find me. Especially when a house full of bunnies knows I'm here…

"Come here."

I perked up, turning to face the bunny who sat behind me. She reached for the stack of papers while scooting a small stool next to her. Without a word, she realigned the papers between her paws and motioned for me to sit down. I staggered over and sat slowly took a seat next to Judy. My chest plucked with pain as I bent down.

"Look, Wilde. I don't care who you are, or what your plans are…"

She paused, making sure that I was well aware of what she was saying. I nodded slightly, and her gaze went back to the papers she held. I listened intently as she spoke,

"... but… Seeing the condition that you're in…"

Her voice trailed off. She didn't like where her words were taking her. It's one thing to show compassion, it's another thing to openly admit to it. She sighed in annoyance and shoved the papers into my paws.

"... This is who you are now."

Baffled, I looked down, instantly stricken by what I saw. At the top of the front page, the bolded letters stood out to me like a death threat.

 **DOCUMENTATION OF SERFDOM**

I was both intrigued and horrified by the idea. Predators who were too poor and unfortunate to live in the city often worked on farms as serfs. I've heard stories about the harsh conditions they were often put through. They were whipped and beaten, and were often treated like property. The practice had existed since before 0 P.A., and even if the treatment wasn't as extreme now, I still trembled at the thought. I stuttered and stumbled over my own breath.

"... You— …want me… to… —to be _your slave?"_

"No…"

The rabbit reached over and flipped the page. A filled-out birth certificate sat just below the serfdom form. She pointed to the name.

"I want _Fredrick D. Winston_ to be my slave…"

Her hintful gaze struck me with both horror and amazement. I looked back at the document. The information was filled out properly, and the certificate appeared to be official. The formality of the paper was impressively convincing, but the fact still remained. If what she was indicating was indeed true…

The birth certificate was completely fabricated.

"... I… —I don't… understand…"

"Here's the thing. There's a massive manhunt underway for a fox named Nicholas P. Wilde. I told them that he wasn't here, which is true, because as of now, he isn't; Fredrick is…"

She took the stack from my grasp, quickly flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She whipped out a typed letter and continued her explanation.

"... Our dear and distant Uncle Terry had his serf, Mr. Winston, injured on the job. Due to the fact that he couldn't do any heavy lifting, Uncle Terry was compassionate enough to send Fredrick over to the carrot plantation, where he could be of better service…"

She set the letter down, digging through and finding a forged medical document. She pulled it out and waved it close to her face.

"... Mr. Winston was medically prescribed a set of painkillers and anti-inflammatories, and was thoroughly instructed to get plenty of rest for the duration of his recovery…"

She put the document back, and again, brought out the letter she had written to herself.

"... For the next two-to-three weeks, Mr. Winston will work on the farm as a serf until his injury has fully healed. When that time comes, he will be relieved from his services and be sent back to Uncle Terry's factory…"

She set the letter down and took in a deep breath, giving me the packet once again. I was in shock. I couldn't understand it. She went through all this trouble...

Judy gave me a second chance.

I looked through everything. Medical prescriptions, personal information, an identification card; everything I needed to become someone else.

I looked through the documents until I got to the back. The last few papers consisted of miscellaneous facts about Mr. Winston; about _me._ I was born on May 19th, 741, in the city of Galena, where I worked in a steel mill almost all my life.

The details went fairly in-depth, covering subjects such as my favorite color or my favorite book. Any indication of my past life was wiped away by this single stack of paper. I had to be different, completely separated from my old self. If anyone had the thought that Nick was in the house, than suspicions would quickly rise. No. I needed to be someone else for a couple weeks.

I couldn't be Nick anymore.

I thought for a moment. I struggled to take it all in. The information, the facts, the documents; it was all too much to take in. I mentally pushed away the overwhelming material in light of a new question.

Why on earth was she doing this.

It was odd. No. It was completely bizarre; a cop was helping a criminal, helping _a predator_. It just didn't add up. Maybe she felt sorry of me. Maybe she was pitiful of my unfortunate circumstances. Maybe she knew something that I didn't… Maybe it could have been something else…

"... So— you believe me then… right?"

"... What? —What are you talking about?"

"What I said that night… About the government… About them being responsible… About them not wanting a cure to be found… You believe me then, right?"

Judy grew angry for a fraction of a second, then, the fire in her eyes went out. Her mind was filled with confused contemplation. She shook her head, struggling to find the right words to say.

"... Look, Wilde— … All I know is that I'm a complete idiot for helping you like this… You can go rambling about your conspiracies however you want— just, please… Use your head. Don't get us caught, alright?"

I sighed, nodding in obligeance. Judy's expression was a mix of annoyance and authoritative obligation. She was frustrated, but mostly at herself. Judy stood up, taking the coffee mug and a shock remote with her as she turned around. I looked down at the papers as she made her way to her bed.

"My sister will be here at noon…"

I looked up, curious by what she implied.

"For what?"

Judy set the mug down on her nightstand and plopped onto her mattress, picking up a small novel to read. Her voice was bogged down by sleepiness. She responded in a yawn.

"For your furcut."

* * *

 _Sunday, April 10th. 12:07 PM_

Annabelle was the only one that knew.

Coming from the same litter, Annie was the same age as Judy. She was roughly the same height, but had a light-brown coat of fur instead of grey. She spoke with a warm, nasally tone, and her voice cracked with every word she said. She was much more energetic than her sister, and her positive attitude fit the classic stereotype of a bunny's behavior.

She was the only one that knew who I really was. Judy had apparently talked with her when I was locked up in the basement. Together, they came up with the idea of making me work as a serf under a false identity. Although her demeanor told otherwise, it appeared that Annie shared many of her sister's traits. She was intelligent, and knew how to handle situations with an optimistic attitude. It was clear that the two of them trusted each other.

Annie was at Judy's door just before twelve. She hopped down the staircase, dragging an old, beaten-up high chair for me to sit in. However, due to my larger size, I was unable to sit in the small, spinning seat. Judy brought out a stool with more surface area, and after I was seated, Annie went to work with her razor.

Judy took the opportunity to quiz me about my newer self…

…

"... Your favorite color."

I pondered as I sat completely still. The buzzing of the blades traveled up the back of my head as Annie sheared my fur off, little by little.

"... Orange."

"Why?"

I tried to bring back the image of that sheet of paper in my head. I closed my eyes, searching desperately for the answer.

"... Because… Sunsets— It's the color of sunsets."

"Good."

Annie stopped momentarily, stepping back to view her own work. The purpose of the furcut was to alter my appearance so that I didn't appear to be my former self. I usually kept my fur at an short, even length. Now however, Annie was leaving the fur at the top of my head long, while shortening the fur beneath my eyes and around my mouth.

"... Your parents' names."

"... Uh— hmm…"

The sounds of the motorized blades sputtered back to life as Annie resumed. The noises traveled behind my right ear as the bunny began to shave more fur off. I was befuddled by the question. My response was slow and drawn-out.

"... Carol… —and… —uh… Mike."

"Kara and Michael. Next question…"

The buzzing crept over to the left side of my neck. Suddenly, the motor stopped, and I felt a warm paw touch my skin just above where my collar usually was.

"What happened here?"

Her voice was innocent and full of concern. Judy looked up from the stapled sheets of paper, glancing over at her sister's inquisitive observations. I felt a stinging pain as she poked my blistered neck. The scorched skin had not fully healed since last week.

"Annie, back to work."

"Oh, right! —sorry!"

My gaze was locked on Judy. She knew exactly what it was. The burns were directly where shock collars made their electrifying marks, just below the left and right ears. They both knew very well about the collars, but it appeared that Annie was confused by the severity of my burns. I didn't have time to think about it too much. The razor was clicked back on, and the questions resumed.

It took around ten minutes for my fur to be reshaped. The cycle of questions continued until Judy thought I was able enough to memorize them. My favorite color was orange. My parents were Kara and Michael. I worked at the Greenleaf steel mill facility in Galena City. I'm here because I was injured on the job.

Judy gave me a small notepad to write on. If I was put on the spot and had to make up an answer, I would have to write it down so that I didn't respond with a different answer the next time the question was asked. My story needed to be kept straight. The more authentic it sounded, the more believable it was.

When the furcut was almost done, I was given a mirror to look into. My appearance had changed significantly. I was exceptionally more ugly, but as a serf, handsomeness didn't matter. Annie went back and made some final adjustments before setting the shears down and putting my collar back on. Judy brought out a broom to sweep up the floor, and her sister helped clean up the mess. It was about half-past-nine when everything was said and done.

…

"... So… —what now?"

Judy was at her desk, looking over the documents and certificates that she had forged herself. I sat on my mattress, scratching the itchy and irritated skin on the back of my neck and head.

"We get you your new collar."

"... New collar?"

I grabbed the collar I had on already. It was an older model, but it still worked perfectly fine. Judy had already buzzed me with it.

"...What's wrong with this one?"

"That's a civilian collar. Serfs have to wear locked collars…"

It made sense. Serfs were essentially like prisoners. Whenever predatory criminals were thrown in jail, they were issued a new, trackable collar that couldn't be taken off without a key. Before the feral outbreak, predators in the city were allowed to take them off in private. It was the government's way of appearing less volatile to the general public. It was a false illusion of choice; a way of saying " _Yeah predators, you guys choose to live this way!"_ Technically, we didn't _have_ to put them on, but failing to do so meant serious trouble. It was psychological oppression. If we had to put them on everyday, then we had to accept who we were; predators, the minority. It truly showed the omnipotence of the government...

Locking a collar onto someone wasn't power. Convincing him to put it on everyday; now that was true power.

I heard a toilet flush as Annie emerged from the bathroom. Judy looked down and pulled out a drawer containing a collection of miscellaneous objects. She swiftly scooped up a small keychain and tossed it to Annie along with her shock remote.

"Take _Fredrick_ here to the shack and get him a locked-collar."

"On it!"

I quickly got up from my sitting position and caught up with the skipping bunny at the bottom of the stairwell. Before she climbed up, Annie froze in her tracks, whipping around to face Judy across the room.

"Ooh ooh! Wait— what about his SIC?"

Judy's ears drooped. She grunted in annoyance as she leaned back in her chair.

"Ughhh… —Just go. We can deal with that later."

"Okie Dokie!"

The bunny bolted up the staircase, I looked over at Judy one last time before following hesitantly. My curiosity was aroused by the phrase, and I decided to ask the question as we went up.

"Hey… Uh— … What's an _SIC?"_

Annie didn't hesitate for her reply. She answered in a lightheartedly informative tone.

"Serfdom Identification Card. It's like an ID. We have to go all the way to town to get that."

We made it to the door. A sea of voices began to flood in as Annie quickly swung it open. The warm, caramel-colored light shined brightly into the dark corridor we stood in. Out in the hallway, rabbits loitered and chatted amongst themselves like they did yesterday. I ducked through the narrow doorway as the two of us walked out into the open.

I felt awkward and exceedingly anxious. The feeling was unavoidable; I felt like everyone was watching me. I tried to stay as collected as possible, avoiding the isolated gazes from passing bunnies. I cleared my throat, attempting to distract myself from the anxiety.

"So… uh— … You said— _all the way_ to town… how far _is_ that— exactly?"

Annie pressed on, guiding me through of the hallway and towards the main balcony.

"Our burrow is about an hour away from the closest town— which would be Hopkinsville."

"... Really?"

"Yep."

An hour was quite a ways away. I was confused by the distance. A myriad of questions began to bubble up inside me. Annie seemed to be very friendly, even to me; a fox. As weird as it was, I carried on the conversation.

"So like— … How does that work? —Do you guys go to school? … —Where do you get your food from?"

"Everyone is taught here in the burrow. Rabbits are taught by litter instead of grade…"

The two of us stepped out onto the main balcony and joined the clockwise rotation of bunnies. Annie continued as we floated along with the crowd.

"We have food shipped in bulk every month, but we mostly grow all our food here."

I glanced over the railing to see the spinning platforms of dining rabbits. Surrounding the dining area, younger children played games, kicking and chasing rubber-inflated balls throughout the rooms and hallways. Older siblings sat on lounge chairs and read books. There were many more rabbits than I could fathom. The house was much more chaotic than before, but to Annie, it was just another day.

"This way!"

I followed the sound of Annie's voice. Together, the two of us cut through the crowds and made our way to the outside of the ring. My escort led me to the entrance of a steeply-sloped slide. Before I could protest, Annie was on her way down, and I found myself being pushed onto the small, twisty chute. Gravity took over as I flew down the metal slide. The whimsical way down made me dizzy, and after a few nauseating seconds, I was on the ground floor, struggling to get back on my feet.

"Follow me!"

I steadied myself upright and followed her without question. We were now walking through the palpable pandemonium. The children's laughter was now much louder and clearer, and their energy seemed to radiate into the air around us.

Suddenly, a distinct yell shouted out from behind.

" _Smurf the Serf!"_

Before I could turn around. A bombardment of balls began to beat down on me from every direction. I covered my head. The rubber projectiles stung as they struck my skin. I couldn't keep track of how many times I was hit. There were so many of them.

"EVERYBODY STOP! HE'S NEW!"

A few, finalizing balls hit me before the hailstorm quickly ended. I opened my eyes to see the crowds of bunnies surrounding the two of us. All of them with the same, childish expressions. Annie yelled out from beside me.

"WHAT DO WE SAY?"

The collective group of voices rang out.

" _Sorry Miss Annabelle."_

Satisfied, Annie led me forward as the chaos around us reanimated back to life. I rubbed my arms and back as we continued out of the main room and into the foyer.

"Gosh… How do you keep those guys from killing each other?

Annie laughed as we made our way towards up a staircase and towards the exit. The activity was much less chaotic now. I looked back. The kitchen continued to roar with the hustle and bustle of energetic youth.

"Trust me, keeping over 800 kids in line isn't easy."

" _800?_ I thought Judy said—"

" _Miss Judy…_ you're a serf now. Miss and Mr. please…"

"Oh… uh— sorry… _Miss_ Annabelle… uh— Miss Judy said that their were 200-or-so kids…"

The rabbit chuckled to herself.

"275 _siblings…_ That doesn't include cousins, nieces, and nephews…"

"Oh wow…"

We continued forward, slowly closing the gap between us and the front door. The entryway was fairly big, designed to let larger mammals walk in. The ceiling of the foyer was tall and arched. The walls on either side were lined with balconies and hallways. The corridors seemed to go on endlessly. I was taken back by how huge this place really was…

"...So wait— how many of you are there…?"

"1,296. Almost all under the age of 21."

My god. My earlier assumptions were true. When I was in the basement, it sounded like there were many more rabbits than I was first told. Nearly six-hundred bunnies in one house… I couldn't wrap my head around it.

We finally got to the top of the grand staircase, arriving at the door that led outside. Annabelle reached up and pulled down a small lever that opened a small doorway within the larger one. The fresh breeze of the outdoors soon came rushing in. The brightness of morning sun came shining through. The two of us stepped out into the open air.

The burrow was surrounded by an ocean of fields. The lines of crops rolled over the shallow hills and into the far-off tree line. The property was snugly situated between a rushing river and a thick, wooded forest. Beyond the wilderness stood an alignment of steep hills and high bluffs that concealed the distant horizon. The sky was a clear blue, and not a single cloud hovered below its cover. Unlike the interior of the house, the outside was peacefully calm and comfortably quiet.

The two of us walked down the pathway that led to a narrow, gravel road. I looked behind me to see the burrow from the outside. The house was built into a large, mammal-made hill. Windows, porches, and doorways were dotted around the massive mound. Even though most of the home appeared to be built underground, the house still felt much bigger on the inside.

After taking in the peaceful tranquility of my surroundings, I began to further quench my curiosity.

"So how does everything work around here? —Since there's so many of you."

"It's a pretty organized system… Judy, Clyde and I are the oldest members of the family — _well, other than Mom and Dad of course —_ so that means us three are the heads of the conclave…"

"... _heads of the conclave?_ —What does that mean?"

"Well… Since we're the oldest, the first two litters make up the _conclave_. There's twelve of us— and every week, we meet up and talk about current events… like daily activities, upcoming holidays, schooling… stuff like that. —We also hold house meetings every week to make announcements about our plans..."

"... Makes sense…"

"... The family is set up in a 3-ring system… The first five litters make up the first ring— they're basically the teachers and cooks... The next ten-or-so litters consist of the farmer population— so, the second ring… and after that— you have the students and younger children; the third ring."

"Where are all the adults?"

"... There aren't a lot… There are a few cousins in their thirties, but the majority of us are under 21… We have a lot cousins that come to work on the farm, and many of them have families of their own… We're all related in someway…"

It made sense; why there were so many children. Rabbits came here for work, and many of them had wives and children. The house was more like a town; brothers, sisters, and cousins all under the same roof. It was like a giant melting pot of relatives.

We continued forward and between the extensive fields. Rabbits tended to their crops, digging up dirt and tossing out seeds. Barns and silos were dotted around the farmland. Bunnies ran a rotation of tractors to loosen up the soil, while a second round of trucks crept behind to drop the seeds into the newly-plowed ground. The whole operation was efficient and organized. It surprised me that bunnies even needed serfs…

"So wait— if there's so many of you here, then why do you guys even need serfs?"

"The government assigns them to every household in the countryside… Doesn't matter to them if they're needed or not…"

"... Okay— so… How many do you have here?"

"Eleven— twelve including you."

I nodded slowly. The shack was now in sight, sitting quaintly at the far end of the farm. The white, peeling paint stood out behind the dark, natural curtain of green pine trees. The building was more like an old barn, most likely abandoned due to its dilapidated state.

There was a short clearance between the shack and the field's end. A small, exposed creek snaked along the farmland's perimeter. The two of us walked across an old, creaky foot bridge to get to the other side. The deteriorating structure was shaky and wobbly, and it appeared that years of wear and tear had taken its toll on the aged pathway.

We got to the other side and slowly approached the white barn door. Nervousness began to bubble inside me as we got close. I was going to have to make friends with these guys. They had years of experience, while I didn't even have a day. Still, I was one of them now, even if I was lying about my identity.

Annabelle walked ahead of me and slid open the large wooden door.

The inside was dark and ill-maintained. A wide and tall hallway led to an open room at the back, with doors and rooms on either side. The ground was made up of hard, packed dirt, while the walls built out of wood and metal sheets. Bare, hanging light bulbs flickered from above, filling up the space with minimal luminance. An odd, unidentifiable stench drifted through the air. This was going to be a long couple weeks...

"He'ya Mis' Annabelle! —How'vya been doin' on this fine day?"

The polite, accented voice belonged to a stocky, able-bodied fox. The serf approached the two of us, meek and humble in stature.

"Quite well, Gideon. We won't be here long."

The fox turned to face me, immediately excited about what he saw.

"—Well butter my butt an' call me a biscuit! We got ourselfs' a new serf!"

Annie walked over to the side of the hallway, using her key to unlock a securely built door. She swiftly stepped in, leaving me in the hallway with the friendly fox.

"Say son— what's your name?"

I looked back to face him, stuttering hesitantly with my response.

"... Fredrick… —Fredrick… D. —Winston."

"Fancy' name— Im'a just call you Fred…"

I nodded as my focus shifted behind him. At the end of the hallway, a small assembly of serfs began to conjugate. Their curious and fascinated glances made me feel uneasy. The fox followed my gaze, quickly turning around to greet the others.

"Hey'all! —Come here an' meet our new friend!"

The group of predators began to walk forward. Thankfully, Annabelle came back to my rescue, stepping out into the hallway with my new collar.

"Hold up! Hey! … —Fredrick, here will be staying at the burrow until he's well enough to work again… We just came for his collar."

The fox, clearly guilt-stricken by his petty actions, began to apologize.

"Oh… Why, Mis' Annabelle… I— I'm terr'bly sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Gideon. You'll get to meet him in a couple days…"

Annie replied in a consoling yet authoritative voice, like a parent does to their child. The fox nodded in obedience, and the bunny began to escort me out of the building. I looked back and watched as the group of serfs dispersed at the other end of the hallway. The fox remained where he stood, watching the two of us exit the shack. I turned back around as we stepped out into the open. I could hear the fox's voice call out as Annie closed the door.

"It was nice meetin' you, Fred!"

* * *

 _Sunday, April 10th. 5:37 PM_

She said that it would only take an hour.

After strapping on my new collar, Annie brought me back into the house. We walked through the dining room, and another hailstorm of rubber balls rained down on me. After briefly yelling at the children, Annie walked me up to Judy's room, where I was given lunch and another round of medication.

For the next few hours, Judy quizzed me about my new identity. We talked about every detail, from favorite pastimes to childhood memories. We slowly put together my new life, fabricating the believable story of who I was.

I grew up on a small plantation just outside of Hopkinsville. After working on a wheat farm for eight years, I was separated from my family and transferred to a railway manufacturer, 20 miles south of Galena City. When I was 16, the company I worked for went bankrupt, and I was sold to Greenleaf Industries, where I worked at a steel mill for the next 7 years. I had little experience on the farm, mainly because I worked indoors for most of my life.

My injury was obtained on the 4th of April. I broke my ribs in two places after a heavy metal drum I was carrying fell and crushed me. I was deemed unsuitable to work and was eventually transferred by Terry Hopps to work at the Hopps plantation, 45 miles southeast of Hopkinsville. I arrived late Friday night, where I was treated for my injury by Judy Hopps in the burrow's basement.

After we had our stories straight, Judy cuffed me to the wall and prepared for the weekly conclave meeting. She left me with a book to read, telling me that the discussions usually lasted up to an hour. At three o'clock, she locked me in her room and went to attend the meeting…

It had been two-and-a-half hours since.

The boredom grew quickly. I found no interest in reading, and decided to spend my time alone by napping. For what seemed like an eternity, I drifted in and out of sleep, occasionally looking up at the rabbit's electric clock to check the time. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like years. Sleep was difficult to come by; the house was constantly rumbling with youthful activity.

My patience deteriorated, and my aggravation grew. I stubbornly tossed and turned on my mattress, vainly attempting to find a proper position to sleep in. Part of me thought that Judy had forgotten about me. Part of me thought that she was already done, and had left me here on purpose…

My thoughts and suspicions were eventually interrupted by the slamming of a door.

My eyes shot open, and I propped myself up onto my elbows. I watched as Judy stomped down the stairs, swatting at the curtain as she entered the room. Without addressing my presence, she marched over to her desk and fell into her chair. She silently pulled open a drawer and whipped out a plastic bag full of carrot shaped candies. Fueled by anger and disgust, she began to shove the pawfuls of treats into her mouth.

"... Uh… Are— are you… okay?"

She dug into the bag and pulled out another scoop, cramming the candy into her mouth. Her rebuke was mumbled and barely legible.

"Fine! …. —'M purf-ecly fine!"

The bite-sized treats spilled out of her mouth and onto the floor. It was clear that something went down during the meeting. Why else would it have taken so long?

"... What happened?"

" _Clyde_ is what happened!"

She slammed the bag onto her desk and stood up. Pulling her ears down to her cheeks, she began to pace across the room.

"That… That little _rat_ thinks he knows _everything!_ —I swear! He has to go on… On _two-and-a-half hour tyrades?_ —I am _so_ done with him!"

"... Why'd he take so long?"

"Because! —It apparently takes that long for him to _flip his shit_ about inducting a new serf! — _Even though we already have 11 of them!"_

Judy, exhausted by her own outburst, plopped down onto the squeaky desk chair, tiredly leaning back in defeat.

A new question arose, one that horrified me. I pondered over it for many moments, struggling to decide if it was right for me to ask. No. It was an obvious question. I had to inquire. I needed to know.

"... Does— everyone _know_ …?"

"Know? _Know about what?"_

"That… —that predators are going savage?"

Judy froze, staring blankly at the ceiling. She leaned upright and scooted over to the edge of the desk. We both knew it was true. No matter what precautions we took, there was always the possibility. I didn't want to hurt anyone. As annoying as those little bunnies were, I didn't want to attack them. I didn't want to hurt them.

It was a possibility… We both knew that.

Judy sat her desk, looking away from me in silence. She thought for many moments before responding. The anger had left her voice; it was now low and hollow.

"Look… Whatever— _virus…_ or… _disease_ that's making you guys— you know… _savage_ … —it hasn't spread to here yet…"

She turned away from means scooted her chair towards the back wall. She stared at the map, observing it as she spoke.

"We don't know if it's airborne… or in the water… or _if it's even contagious…_ —We just know that it's happening… and no one knows why…"

She shoved her paws into her pockets and spun around to face me. Her voice was empty, and she spoke cautiously.

"... We don't really talk about it here… it'll give them nightmares— you know, the children… —and since nobody in the area has gone savage— we don't— … We don't really think about it…"

She looked down, scooting over to her spot at the desk. She slowly picked up the bag of candy and opened the drawer, setting the sack back down into the cluttered compartment. She rubbed her face drowsily, sighing heavily.

"... It's like a dream for these kids… Living here— it's like… it's like a fantasy…"

I listened to the noises outside. The house ran at its flamboyantly fast pace, uninterrupted by the turbulent world that surrounded it.

"... I guess reality hasn't really caught up with us yet…"

We sat in silence, listening to muffled chaos outside. Thuds and thumps traveled through the walls. Dishes smashed every few minutes, followed by an amplification of tiny squeals of laughter.

The burrow was truly alive.

Suddenly, Judy stood up, tossing me the key to my cuffs.

"Come on —we need to get ready.."

I reached down, unfastening my restraints.

"Ready? … —Ready for _what?_ "

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Her voice echoed off the tiny walls of the confined space.

"House meeting!"

* * *

 _Sunday, April 10th. 7:52 PM_

There were hundreds of them.

The conversations crammed and clashed, clustering into a constant projection of muffled sound. The wooden walls of Judy's bedroom only protected us somewhat. The indistinguishable voices filtered through the cracks, filling up every corner of the room. Outside, the crowds of bunnies were deafening.

This was a weekly occurrence. Annabelle had told me about it earlier. It was a congregation of each and every family member; all 1,296 of them. Judy forced me to take a shower, and also managed to find a spare bottle of carrot-scented cologne. Despite my protests, the bunny sprayed the solution all over me. The smell made me gag, and my nostrils felt violated. However, Judy reassured me that it was for the best. It was a priority that I looked presentable in front of the whole house.

Serfs didn't attend house meetings. However, whenever a new one arrives, their presence is announced at the next assembly, where they will be displayed momentarily to the entirety of the family. Bunnies were good with names, and all it would take is a brief introduction for the house to remember mine; Fredrick D. Winston.

Judy stood in the bathroom while I waited near the stairwell. The anxiety ate at me. Just this morning, I woke up as Nick Wilde, but now, I was someone completely different. In order for me to remain undercover, I needed to become someone else; a serf, born and raised in the rural country.

Despite my best efforts however, I feared that suspicions would still rise.

There could be many who doubted my legitimacy, many who questioned my false identity. I wasn't sure how many knew about my disappearance or about the ensuing manhunt that is still taking place. I wasn't sure who knew what, and that was a fact that horrified me.

Still, I had to keep faith. Most of the bunnies here were kids; hyperactive children who couldn't care less about who I was. Plus, I'm only supposed to be here for a week or two. By the time I'm gone, they probably wouldn't even notice my absence. The less they cared about me, the better.

Judy's plan was a stretch, but going with it was my one and only option.

I felt grateful for the rabbit's decisions, as unorthodox and questionable as they seemed. Her mysterious motives were still unclear to me, but that simply didn't matter. Without her, I would be either dead or locked up in some government facility. It was an eternal debt that I owed her; I swore to myself that I wouldn't forget that.

"Alright…"

Judy had finished in the bathroom. She walked out, wearing a small purple skirt. By the way she moved, I could tell that the rabbit wasn't fond of the feminine outfit.

"...You're gonna be kept back in the hallway until you're announced… When you get brought up, just— stand there… don't smile or wave, just— stand there, let them clap, and then you're done..."

"...They're gonna clap for me?"

"They clap for everything."

Judy ushered me up the staircase. The two of us slowly made our way to the top while she gave me my final instructions.

"This is a formal occasion —so don't speak unless you're spoken to…"

The cheering outside grew louder as we got closer to the door. My heart beat louder as the surrounding sounds began to amplify around us. A burning pit in my stomach began to form. Gratitude-driven guilt bubbled up inside me as we continued up the dark stairwell.

"You are to refer to adults as _Miss_ and _Mr. —_ or _Ma'am_ and _Sir_ … either way works."

"Hey—"

"Also! —bow your head while talking to mother… It's a sign of respect— don't be disrespectful!"

"Um… Hey—"

"Oh! —and _please_ don't yawn! _It makes the children uncomfortable!"_

"Judy—"

" _What!?"_

Judy snapped out of her rambling, aggressively turning to face me at the door. The two of us stood in silence as the yells and shouts seeped in through the wooden door beside us. After a brief moment of nervous hesitation, I managed to croak out the words.

"Thank you… For doing this…"

The voices were drowned out by our locked gaze. The tension grew as the cheering continued. I could barely see her reaction in the dark. I couldn't quite identify what it was. I heard her inhale, as if she was about to speak. Before she did however, she opened up the door and stepped outside.

The sea of voices flooded in like a tsunami. Light poured into the narrow corridor as the two us stepped out into the hallway. The jubilant crowds were assembled in the dining room. Voices seemed to rain down from above as we got close to the main balcony. Bunnies stood behind railings on the multiple levels. I could only see the ones on the balconies; there were many more that I couldn't see.

The two of us stopped just inside the hallway. A pair of rabbits walked over, grabbing me on either side. I wasn't sure why their presence was necessary, but I chose not to question the rabbits' precautionary measures. Judy walked up, turning around to face me.

"Alright, Winston… Remember what I told you…"

I nodded reassuringly, mentally going over everything that she had said. Ma'am and Sir, bow to the mom, no yawning. Judy nodded with me and turned around, skipping up to the balcony and out of sight.

From what I could tell, the meeting was about to begin. I wasn't sure how long it was going to last, or when I was supposed to be called up. Regardless, I stood anxiously, preparing for the assembly to begin.

" _Well! Look who we have here…!"_

The starkly familiar voice rang out from behind. A pair of heavy footsteps began to approach, making their way around and to my left.

" _It's our honored guest!"_

Clyde walked in front of me, leaning over in a crooked posture. Crossing his arms, he examined me head to toe,

"You know bud, I was actually kinda skeptical about bringing you in… with the whole world going to shit and all…"

He cleared his throat. Smirking with an evil grin. His mere presence seemed to fill me up with anger. He vividly resembled Pattington.

"... But you know what? —I've had a change of heart… I'm actually mighty happy you're with us now… —and you wanna know why?"

Clyde stepped closer to me, immediately invading my personal space. His odor radiated onto me, and his breath smelled horrendous.

" _It means I can work the ever-living shit out of ya…"_

"Clyde!"

Judy's voice called out from behind him. I looked over Clyde's shoulder to see her peering around the corner from outside the hallway. The bunny in front of me turned around and slowly waddled away from me.

"What? I was just introducing myself to our new serf!"

"Shut up and get in your seat!"

Judy disappeared out of the hallway, leaving the two of us again once more. Clyde laughed at himself, turning around to face me yet again.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you…"

He backpedalled as he spoke, increasingly picking up speed as he exited the hallway.

"...See you around, redtail!"

At that, he was gone. I sighed in annoyance, knowing that the cursed-cottontail wouldn't be going away anytime soon. The two bunnies that held me in place stood in silence, facing ahead and away from me. There were a few other rabbits in the hallway working behind-the-scenes, but other than that, the entire family was in the room ahead of me.

In less than a minute, the crowds quieted down, and the meeting soon commenced.

The assembly first started out by an address by the mother rabbit. She stood out at the edges of the main balcony that overlooked the large space. A small microphone was attached to the railing, connected to a complex system of metal pipes that carried her voice throughout the house.

The rabbit spoke graciously to her children, nieces, and nephews. She gave a long speech about how proud of them she was, and how thankful she felt for the conclave's important work. She talked about their father, and how well the house was adjusting to his absence.

After she spoke, different rabbits went up to the stand, reciting a large selection of individual announcements. The head cook went up to announce this week's plans for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She also proclaimed the importance of not throwing away silverware, as spoons and forks are quite expensive. Then, a representative for the agriculture department went up to announce weekly quotas, and to commemorate the laborers for their hard work. Many others went up to speak to the crowd, and the bunnies clapped and cheered for every single one.

I grew weary and bored. Each drawn out speech lasted for what seemed like hours. It became a cycle of speaking, cheering, clapping, and more speaking. I drowned out the loud, clashing voices in an attempt to avoid an ensuing headache. But after a long period of standing and waiting, a familiar voice snapped me out of my stupor.

"And now, for the general announcements."

It was Judy.

She stood tall and upright at the stand, speaking clearly into the microphone. She held a small wicker basket full of slips of paper. Taking them out of the pile, Judy began to read the papers in order from top to bottom.

"The family swim day for the children of Charles and Christina has been moved to this Friday due to bad weather…"

Something soon struck my attention. Her tone. The rabbit's voice was significantly more lively than I had heard before. She spoke with a high pitched voice, and seemed a lot happier than before. The once cynical rabbit was now filled with excitement and glee.

"The new game, _King of The Mound_ , will no longer be played due to a _significant_ number of injuries…"

A collection of whines and pouts sounded out from the ground floor. The children were clearly upset about not being able to hurt themselves.

"Thomas-Jones III, —your toy train _has_ been found…"

An outburst of cheers and claps filled up the large dining room. The bunnies were ecstatic to hear the good news.

Judy continued on, picking up the sheets of paper and happily announcing their contents to the house. Her declarations were either met with childish ridicule or gleeful acclaim. She spoke about a variety of topics, from child etiquette to bathroom rotations. Slowly, Judy made her way down to the bottom of the stack…

"The parents of Harold Hopps ask the children of Mario and Marie Hopps to stop stealing their child's pants..."

An explosion of bubbly laughter filled up the space with youthful joy. Judy smirked at the request and set it down below the railing. She reached into the basket to pull out the last announcement. She held it up to her eyes as she waited for the laughter to die down.

"Finally, the Hopps Household would like to welcome our newest member…"

I was startled when the rabbits next to me tightened their grip and began to push my body forward. My feet tumbled over each other as I slowly gained my balance. The quick, stuttering steps of the rabbits made walking difficult and awkward. I was quickly escorted to the end of the hallway and onto the central balcony.

The soft, golden light of the dining room shone brightly from above. The spirited energy of the room seemed to bathe me as I stepped through. The massive crowds of bunnies filled up every corner of the house. I felt overwhelmed as hundreds of eyes began to focus their attention on me.

I was brought to the edge of the railing, where the shear enormity of the family was fully revealed. I looked out over the sea of bunnies on the ground floor. Above, rabbits looked down on me from maze-like passageways. Bunnies watched from holes and windows; they stared from every possible angle. To my right and left, eleven older family members sat on specially-decorated high chairs, all wearing the same purple outfits. Directly above and behind me, the mother sat on a raised platform, sitting next to an empty chair.

"... Please welcome our newest serf— Frederick D. Winston!"

A wave of applause came crashing down on me. I looked at the young faces of the children. I looked at the apathetic glances of the farmers. I looked at the crowds that inducted me; the crowds that accepted me;

The crowds that welcomed me.

The clapping flooded into my ears like music. The cheers sang out like choirs, and the youthful laughter rang out like instruments. A sudden warmth began to fill up from within. A warmth that I haven't felt in years. A warmth that had for so long been alien to me. I couldn't comprehend the foreign emotion, I couldn't identify it, but I didn't care. I didn't need to understand it, I just needed to feel it.

The ovation lasted for only a few short seconds, but it was enough. It was well enough.

I was taken away by the two rabbits and marched back into the dimly lit hallway. After a few closing statements, the house meeting met its close. The crowds dispersed, and I was eventually led back into Judy's bedroom.

It soon dawned upon me why she did it.

The puzzle began to put itself together. The reasons, the motives, everything that she did, everything that she risked; it all made sense. It was an answer I couldn't quite grasp; a concept I didn't fully understand. The feeling; what I felt on that balcony was why she did it. She wanted to show me something pure...

She wanted to show me innocence.

It was a fragile virtue. It could be broken at any time, and once it was lost, there was no getting it back. Innocence was hard to come by in the city, but here in the countryside, it blossomed like a flower. It was what she had told me earlier. Although the burrow was filled with constant noise; although it was filled with rubber balls and screaming children; although it was filled with juvenile mischief and pure, unfathomable chaos…

It was a sanctuary, and Judy wanted to keep it that way.

It was why she acted so differently in front of her siblings. It was why nobody talked about the savage attacks. It was why the house was so isolated from the outside world. It was why the Grotto was so peaceful. It was why there was never any crime in those abandoned streets. It was only natural for us; both predators and prey…

In a world so evil — so corrupted — purity was something we struggled to find and fought so desperately to keep.

Judy knew about the turbulence, she knew about the chaos and the hatred. She was training to be a cop. She was exposed to it. That night when she found me, the night when I had that meltdown, she realized something; she changed.

It was why she fought to keep me here. It was why she risked her valuable reputation. It was why she gave me the soup. Everything added up. Everything made sense. I thought about it as I went to bed. I thought about it as I fell asleep. She found a corrupted mammal. She found somebody that was starved of purity. She found a broken spirit…

and she was trying to fix it.

* * *

 **Developments are developing. I think that Nick needs to catch his breath. We'll see what happens in the next few chapters.**

 **Oh! And I need suggestions for 200 followers! Thankyou and have an amazing day!**


	23. In a Time of Serenity

**Hello Hello Hello!**

 **I want to formally thank you guys for 200 followers/ 150 favorites. I know I say it every chapter, but really, thank you.**

 **I've had an outstanding amount of support with this story. You guys are the reason why I love this. Sure, writing's fun, but you guys make it my obsession.**

 **Nothing makes me happier than seeing reviews in my inbox whenever I wake up in the mornings. It's like being a child on Christmas. The feeling never gets old. I love it when you guys PM me. I love it when you review… Fuck, I just love it when you're there for me, because you guys always are.**

 **I cannot put into words how much you guys mean to me. I've been overwhelmed with feedback, and it honestly makes me so happy. Over 125k words into this thing… It crazy how far we've come, and it's even crazier how much story there's left to tell...**

 **and I'm fucking pumped to get on with it.**

 **So again, for the quadrillionth time, thank you. My appreciation is without limits, and your support means the entire universe to me. I look forward to sharing what I have to tell.**

— **Jacato**

* * *

 _Friday, April 15th. 7:00 AM_

The countryside was bathed in the warmth of the morning sun.

The light poured out from over mountaintops, spilling out into the green, rolling valleys below. It's soft yet piercing luminance grew brighter as the sun climbed up the backside of the distant bluffs. The trees wandered and waved, rustling with noise as the wind rushed by. The dew-scented air was soaked with the fresh smells of pine. Life was beginning again.

The burrow was surrounded by fields of freshly-grown carrots. Chimney smoke bellowed out from pipes and smokestacks, puffing out into the cool morning breeze. To southeast, the hills and bluffs formed a barrier between us and the outside world. To the northwest, a coursing river ran through the bottom of the valley, protecting us from the land unknown. The farm sat snugly in place, isolated from the corrupted city-state that surrounded it.

The past five days have treated me kindly. The events of last week ran by like an unyielding nightmare, like a speeding train. Each chaotic event was followed by the next, with almost zero time to recover in between. Every emotion that could have been felt, every thought that could have ran through my head; everything was experienced. It all happened so quickly.

I wasn't sure what I wanted now.

I was torn; torn between remembering and forgetting. I've tried to distract myself from the memories; to push it all away. I have tried to leave my past behind, but no matter what I did, it always wanted to come back. Painful thoughts entered my head in the form of regret. I often replayed the events of last week in detail, thinking about what I could've done better, thinking about what I did wrong…

Death was a familiar foe of mine. I've seen him during my childhood. I've seen him in the streets and on the television. I saw him everywhere I went; his presence was simply unavoidable. You get used to it after a while; you grow numb to it. The more you see it, the less bizarre it seems.

The media was a growing concept in our sprawling society. It prospered in many forms. You could read about industrial accidents on the newspaper. You could listen to the reports of natural disasters on the radio. You could watch it all unfold on the television. No matter where you went, no matter who you listened to, death was always there.

However, it seemed that even when I was numb, I could still feel the pain it caused. I eventually discovered why I felt this way. I found out why the ones I loved never went away. I found out why they crept into my nightmares and lingered in my subconscious thoughts. It was a feeling, or rather, the lack of one…

Closure.

You see it everyday in the media. Mammals die, broadcasters or publishers tell you how and why, and then, they are briefly remembered in memorials and obituaries. It was a continuous cycle, but every chapter seemed to have its close. If we're lucky, we get to spend to time with our dying loved ones. While death waits in the other room, we get to finalize our thoughts and say our dearest goodbyes. It's a sad and depressing process, but again, it was a chapter that had its end. Closure was something to appreciate in a time of mourning. But for me, it was a feeling scarcely found.

I never got to say goodbye to Honey. I never told her how much she meant to me, how much happiness she brought into my life. I never told her how good of a friend she was. I never thanked her for being there for me, because at the end of it all, I couldn't be there for her. That fact will haunt me for nights on end, and the lack of closure will stick with me for the rest of my life.

 **...**

Although the past few days have given me time to quell over my grievances, they have also given me time to recover; time to heal. The burrow was filled with a radiating happiness, a gleeful feeling that found its way into my troubled mind. It infected me with warmth, and it filled me up with a desire to move on. With a fractured heart and a fragile sanity, I let myself drown in the chaotic, juvenile vibrancy of the Hopps' house.

I slowly grew used to the mayhem. The bombardment of thunderous rumbling became murmured silence. The crying and laughter of children became nothing but outside ambience. The devious mischief that surrounded me was commonplace. I've become the newest target for their game, " _Smurf the Serf,"_ and getting struck with rubber balls was a normal occurrence. In fact, I grew quite fond of the game, and have become a novice at dodging the rocketing projectiles.

As a serf, I didn't have much freedom around the burrow. I had to be kept under constant supervision by a first-ring, and was often cuffed when I wasn't. Since I was still recovering from my injury, I was assigned smaller tasks to fulfill around the house. I swept up smashed dishes on the dining room floor, I helped out the construction crews as they dug _yet another_ addition to the house, I worked in the basement by tending to leaky pipes, I did whatever they told me to do. I knew that it wouldn't be long until I was deemed well enough to work out in the fields. My time of recovery would soon come to an end.

My broken rib was almost fully healed. The medications and painkillers subdued the pain for the most part, but I still struggled to lift heavy objects and run for extraneous amounts of time. Judy often wrapped and replaced medical tape around my lower chest to immobilize it, keeping my broken bones form shifting and scrapping. The bandages were stiff and uncomfortable, but they decreased the pain significantly. Eventually, I began to take fewer medications, and I was soon given more exhausting chores.

The past five days have helped me catch my breath. I've continued to sleep in Judy's bedroom, and fortunately, my nights were void of any nightmares.

…

"JONATHAN, PUT YOUR SISTER DOWN."

Annabelle's shrilled commands blared out from below. I looked down to see an assemblage of bunnies. There were about 30 of them, and they all were wearing swimsuits. They excitedly jumped in place, hopping around in a small circle. Annie stood at the outside while trying to contain the energetic youth.

"GERALD, STOP SHOVING DIRT INTO YOUR BROTHER'S SWIM TRUNKS!"

I chuckled and leaned back, resting my head on the top of the wooden bench. I had been brought up to the top of the mound to help repair a broken chimney. After the job was completed, I was cuffed to the bench, where I was to wait until a first-ring found me a new task to fulfill.

The bench was about three-fourths of the way up. The top of the burrow was covered in grass, with trees sprouting up on the mound's surface. The roots dug down into the underground house, where the rabbits incorporated them into the interior's complex design. Above, the tranquil area was connected by a series of pathways that wrapped around the hillside and into the house below. The bench overlooked the eastern half of the estate. Restrained or not, I wouldn't want to leave...

"Enjoying the view there?"

I looked up and behind me. Judy had emerged from the trees and was walking around to the other side of the bench. I spoke to her as she sat down, lifting my bounded paw to eye level.

"Yah… I just can't stop looking at it..."

The rabbit smirked apathetically at my sarcastic remark, looking out over the fields below us.

"Well, I bet they don't have views like this where you're from…"

I followed her gaze, peering out over the golden countryside. The distant mountains were slowly pulling in their stretched shadows as the sun continued to climb higher. The blueness above was starting to increase in natural saturation. She was right.

"Nah… Not a lot of stuff to look at in a steel mill…"

"Yeah, _I bet."_

The two of us sat in silent appreciation. I watched as the group of rabbits below us began to form a line. Annabelle corralled them into position, struggling to keep them still.

"How come I never see _you_ with kids…"

I continued to stare at the active bunch as Judy turned to face me. She snickered, glancing down towards the bunnies below us.

"I am _horrible_ with children…"

I didn't expect her response. From what I've seen, the children seemed to obey her every command.

"... Really?"

"I mean— I can tell them what to do… But the whole… _interacting_ stuff… —that's more of Annie's thing…"

I sat back as I looked down. Judy's sister disappeared behind a small shed before quickly returning to the pack, carrying a long, knotted rope. I continued the conversation.

"...And what's your thing?"

I glanced over at the bunny at the other end of the bench. She continued to stare down at her sister, deep in thought. Judy began to mumble her words as her answer began to form.

" _ehhh…_ —Telling everyone what to do… telling everyone what _not_ to do... Making sure that the burrow doesn't burn down…"

"... Is— is that even possible?"

"It's happened before..."

Slightly confused, I nodded and looked back.

"... And what's Clyde's thing? … —Being an asshole?"

She answered in a monotone voice, ignoring my inserted insult.

"Farming… He's —he's in charge of the farm…"

Her voice trailed off momentarily. I looked out over to the distant barn houses. Laborers had been up since five-thirty, and were currently taking a break from over an hour's worth of work.

"... _And_ —yes. Being an asshole…"

The two of us returned to silence. Judy's demeanor was both comfortable and cautious. She appeared to be mostly apathetic about my inputs and opinions. Nonetheless, the bunny still answered my questions and continued the dialogue. She enjoyed it, but to a concealed and unknown degree.

The sun continued to ascend as the world around us was awakened. The grass and the trees seemed to radiate their fresh, intoxicating shades of green into the passing breeze. The air was filled with the sounds of rustling leaves. A nearby set of wind chimes began to ring, creating a song of discombobulated notes and rhythms.

Below us, the rabbits got ready to depart. The single-filed line carried the rope, with each individual bunny holding on to their own knot. Annabelle loudly announced a set of rules and instructions, ensuring that each of the swimmers were listening. Even if it was a little too chilly to swim, the rabbits were still excited. After a quick headcount, Annie led the group around the bottom of the hill and towards a quieter section of the river.

I leaned back and yawned, soaking up the sun's warm, comforting rays. The past couple of days have consisted mainly of miscellaneous tasks and tiring busywork. Still, after what I've gotten through to get here, I gladly accepted the chores.

"So, Miss Judy, what's on today's agenda…"

She snapped out of her stupor, blinking her eyes as she turned to look at me.

"Well, one of our busboys needs a fill-in down in the kitchen. —It's a tough job… but our guy's unable to work today…"

"What happened? —he sick or something?"

"Nah… Somebody stabbed him with a fork."

Judy began to reach into her pocket for her keys. By the way she said it, she wasn't joking. I sat back in concern, worrying about the type of predicament I was getting myself into. Judy stood up and walked around the back side of the bench. I heard my cuffs jingle, and I felt my restraints loosen.

"Don't worry… He wasn't working while it happened…"

I stood up, rubbing my previously cuffed paw. I turned to face her and met her behind the bench.

"Let me guess… —It was one of your psychotic siblings."

"They're not _psychotic_ … They're just— young…"

The two of us began to walk up the gravel pathway towards the nearest door. We passed by the wind chimes as they sang, and we walked under the trees as they shuffled in the wind. We made our way to the small alcove where the entrance was positioned.

"Well when I was young, I didn't go around stabbing everyone…"

The two of us paused at the door. Judy whipped around to face me.

"Look, I'm not saying they're angels… They're nice mammals, really… It's just— They can be a little crazy sometimes… Most of the time, they're actually _very_ well behaved."

Judy opened the door and was immediately struck in the face by a rubber ball.

I stood in amused bewilderment, looking into the room filled with hyperactive bunnies. A competitive game of dodgeball was currently taking place. I could hear one of the rabbits yell out from within.

" _Sorry Miss Jud—"_

I watched as the apologizing rabbit was taken out by a dodgeball to the head. He flailed back, and around him, a high-pitched wave of laughter soon followed. I looked back at Judy. She was frozen in position, sighing angrily. I struggled to contain my spurts of laughter.

"Not a word, Winston…"

She grabbed my paw and pulled me into the room, slamming the door behind her. We walked straight through the chaos, narrowly avoiding the speeding missiles.

"... Not. A. Word."

We walked out into a connected hallway where the activity seemed to die down. Older siblings chatted and played card games outside of bedroom doors. The corridor reminded me of a city street, with apartment doors and adjoining stoops on either end of the roadway. The bunnies talked through un-paned windows and sat on winding staircases. Many of them were preparing to start their final school day of the week.

"Alright, so Boris the head chef… He's basically going to show you how to do everything…"

We made our way down the descending pathway, traveling down towards a larger and more populated room.

"If he screams at you, don't take it personally… He screams at everyone."

The noise began to increase as we got closer to the open space. Light began to grow brighter in luminance as we approached a large, arched entry way.

"Oh, and don't make eye contact with him when he's mad… He'll go off on you."

The room we entered was occupied by nearly one-hundred rabbits. Multiple lines were formed, all leading to the back wall. At the front, bunnies entered large, dark slides that transported them to other areas of the house. We both got into the line that led us down to the ground floor.

"Sounds like he's a pretty strict guy…"

"Well, he needs to be. When you have thirteen-hundred bunnies to feed, _three times a day_ — you can't have anyone slacking…"

The line shifted forward slowly as the rabbits climbed into the slide ahead of us. A small timer was set up on the back wall, allowing the bunnies enough time to exit at the bottom ends. Judy spoke up as we neared the end of the line.

"I need to out with a family camping trip, so when you're done tonight, knock on Annie's door— I'm giving her my key..."

There was only one rabbit between us and the back wall. Judy talked quickly to get the rest of her statements out.

"We need to leave tomorrow at around noon to get your SIC."

I was caught off guard. Judy hadn't mentioned anything about a trip to Hopkinsville. The rabbit in front of us dived onto the slide's surface, sliding headfirst down the long chute.

"Wait— tomorrow?"

The timer above us rang, and the rabbits on either side of us began to climb into the holes.

"Yes! The office is closed on Sundays!"

Before I could react, Judy shoved me into the chute, and I began to slide backwards down the dizzying tunnel. After a few, long disorienting moments, my body skidded to a stop at the bottom. I scrambled to my feet, standing up near the kitchen entrance on the ground floor.

Grasping my hollow head, I slowly made my way through the dining room and into the kitchen.

* * *

 _Friday, April 15th. 11:50 AM_

"HURRY UP WITH THOSE BISCUITS!"

The loud southern voice yelled out over the hustle and bustle of the busy kitchen. The area was well sanitized and brightly lit by overhead lights. Rabbits hurried from workstation to workstation, quickly getting prepared for the next big meal.

"WHERE ON EARTH IS THE BUTTER?"

Boris' voice echoed off the walls with irritating resonance. The bunny strutted through each aisle, pushing his workers to their limits. The rabbits worked at incredible speeds, producing an unfathomable number of separate meals.

"WE HAVE TEN MINUTES! LET'S STEP ON IT!"

I scrubbed each plate with my sponge, quickly wiping each side of the dish before placing it in a clean stack. I was horribly exhausted from the unrelenting, and seemingly unending job. Due to my larger size, the kitchen didn't have any gloves that could fit me. Therefore, my paws felt raw, and my fur was soaked and matted. I looked to my right. A large stack of dirty dishes towered over me.

I was still cleaning dishes from today's breakfast.

The dining situation was handled with effective pace and efficiency. The family would go by bedroom location; a sibling, his wife, and their children would all eat at the same time on the rotating disks. Each family member knew when they were supposed to have their meals. When one family got off, the next one was already sitting down on the other end of the platform. The continuous rotation of diners created a constant flow of used plates and silverware.

The amount of dishes was completely overwhelming, and I was unable to keep up with the exhausting pace.

I now remained with a large stack of dirty plates and silverware. Even at my best efforts, finishing the pile before lunch was simply impossible. I swiftly scrubbed some silverware as Boris slowly made his way towards the sinks. I braced for his incoming disparagement.

"OH! WHAT'S HAPPENIN' HERE!?"

I could sense his presence rapidly approaching. I continued to clean my dishes as he stopped next to me.

"WINSTON! WHAT'S THE MEANIN' OF THIS!?"

I set a clean plate onto the stack to my right. I felt my cheeks burn as I sheepishly turned to face him. My voice was murmured, weighed down by the guilt of failure.

"... I'm— I'm sorry… Sir…"

He grunted in annoyance placing his paws to his head. Deep in thought, he turned away from me.

" _Uhg, I thought foxes we're supposed to have fast paws!"_

He began to whisper inaudible words under his breath. Boris paused and sighed heavily before yelling yet again.

"LINDA! GO TO THE STORAGE CLOSET AND GRAB SOME EXTRA PLATES!"

"...How many, Mr. Boris?"

"AN ABSOLUTE SHIT-TON!"

He rubbed his chin in irritated thought. The rabbit slowly spun around, scanning the kitchen for a specific worker.

"ah— WADE!"

I followed the chef's gaze, peering over towards a nearby maintenance closet. A younger rabbit stood at the door, whirling around towards the two of us.

"COME HERE AND HELP THIS POOR BASTARD WASH DISHES!"

The bunny sighed in disappointed obligeance, slowly shuffling over to the dishwashing station. Mr. Boris took half of my pile and carried it over to the left side of an adjoining sink. He spoke briefly to the bunny before the two of us.

The younger rabbit walked up to the sink and put on a pair of gloves. He appeared to work in sanitation. He wore a small blue jumpsuit that was covered in dirt and scuff marks. The bunny grabbed a plate and turned on his faucet.

I quickly went back to work, scrubbing away at leftover syrup from the earlier meal. Today's breakfast consisted of pancakes and waffles, and getting the sticky condiment off only prolonged my struggles. The two of us quietly washed dishes as lunch began out in the dining hall.

Even though the kitchen was flooded with noise, I still felt the awkward silence between the two of us. After a while, I began to grow uneasy. It was my fault he was working extra. In order to break the thick silence, I decided to apologize.

"... Hey— uh… Sorry about… getting you into this…"

Surprised, he looked away from his work and glanced up at me. He stared momentarily before returning his focus back to washing dishes. He hesitated before responding, awkwardly stuttering over his words.

"No— it's… it's cool… —Boris always makes me do stuff like this…"

I looked up at him briefly. I could tell he was uncomfortable. He was talking to a serf; a fox. From what I could tell, there appeared to be an distant separation between family members and their slaves. Conversing with one wasn't only frowned upon, it was weird.

Nonetheless, he continued to speak.

"So… Why— why are you even here?"

A rabbit walked between the two of us and picked up the stack of clean plates. I set down a washed dish on the cleared counter, starting out a new pile.

"... Oh— well, uh… Didn't the usual guy get stabbed or something…?"

"No— yeah, he did but… I meant like, in the burrow… Serfs usually never step foot in the house…"

I continued to stack clean dishes as I thought. The rabbit next to me had already doubled my progress, swiftly washing and piling plates at the other sink. Even though he wasn't a busboy, he still worked at a significantly faster pace.

"Well… I'm here because I was injured up in Galena… I was sent down here to work while I recovered, and… until my rib heals, I can't work out in the fields…"

He nodded nonchalantly, peeking back up at me momentarily. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

"So… You're not here, like— permanently… You're just here to just… help out around the house?"

"... Pretty much."

I could sense that his interest was growing. The two of us continued to wash our dishes as dirty ones began to accumulate.

He began to ask more questions, lessening in hesitation with each inquiry. The two of us began to converse lightly. Our discussion paused whenever Boris walked by, and resumed whenever he left. Wade spoke carefully and cautiously. As much as the two of us talked, it seemed that the rabbit was holding something back.

It was that way for all of them.

There was some sort of barrier between us, keeping the bunnies from fully revealing their true thoughts and opinions. Whenever the rabbits spoke with me, it was either through awkward dialogue or aggressive commands. I could sense it in Wade. I could sense it in Annabelle…

I could sense it in Judy.

Whenever I spoke, it was like a built-in device in their head flipped a switch, preventing them from listening fully and attentively. Talking with serfs was a rarity, and having a full conversation with them was downright unnatural. It made them uneasy, and that discomfort was expressed through their tone.

A barrier existed. It was small, and it was barely noticeable, but it was still there.

Judy and Annie were the most comfortable around me. Mostly because they knew everything about my identities; both of them. They were the most open to me, but still seemed to stretch to a certain limit when it came to comfort levels. I didn't blame them for not wanting to be my friend; I was a criminal, a runaway under a false name. They couldn't be friends with me, even if they wanted to.

I kept my thoughts to myself as I talked with Wade. For the next hour, the two of us scrubbed off the heaps of plates and silverware that came our way.

* * *

 _Friday, April 15th. 10:42 PM_

It was nearly eleven at night, and I wasn't done.

My pace decreased significantly after Wade had left my side. At around one, the stack began to grow higher again. By three o'clock, the pile was too big for the counter, and an extra table had to be placed to accommodate for the mountains of dirty dishes.

I quickly and tiredly worked for the remainder of the afternoon. After hours of scrubbing, I eventually made a small dent in the towering stacks. However, as dinner later began, my progress was quickly erased. Tonight was pasta night, and I watched in agony as the mountain grew higher than it ever had before. By eight at night, the flow of used dishes and silverware began to trickle to an end. The stacks of dirty dishes extended out onto two extra tables, and the dirty forks, spoons, and knives were tossed into a collection of milk-crates

Due to my sluggishly slow pace, the kitchen resorted to using all of its extra plates and silverware. Consequently, that only increased the amount of dishes I had to clean. From what I've been told, there were over seventeen-hundred plates, and thousands of forks and spoons in the pile.

Boris soon grew agitated by my poor performance, and eventually funneled most of us rage towards me. Every now and then, he would have other workers assist me, but as the kitchen staff began to finish their jobs, there was simply nobody else that could help. Boris and I soon became the only ones left in the kitchen, and he proclaimed that he would watch me all night if he had to. He forced me to work alone, and for nearly two hours, he waited for me to complete my nearly impossible task.

My arms became increasingly sore, and my paws were in constant pain. I took occasional breaks, which sparked a wave of muttered commands by my temporary employer. Boris told me to press on whenever I stopped, and scolded me for getting rest. However, his harsh motivation did not follow through. Despite his attempts at making me go faster, my pace stumbled down to a lethargic state.

The bunny soon grew impatient. He eventually gave up his attempts at getting me to work faster and began to simply watch over my dawdling. At around a quarter-past-ten, Boris was done. He briefly showed me where I was supposed to place the clean dishes and silverware and left me alone in the kitchen. He got one of his workers to sit out near the kitchen's only open entrance to ensure that I didn't try to abandon my unfinished work.

I now stood here, with over half of my job still incomplete, struggling to keep my head the right place.

My anger grew with each passing second. I was told that Wade was unable to come back. I was told that he was too busy with his own work, but part of me wanted to think that was a lie. I formulated the thoughts in my head. No. He must've been well able to help out, but Boris wanted me to do it all by myself. He wanted me to suffer, and I hated him for that. I scrubbed slowly and angrily, pressing exceedingly hard on the plate's glass surface. My mind went off on that rabbit.

 _That fucking cottontail. How the actual hell does he expect me to do this?_

I set a clean dish down, slowly reaching up for another sauce-covered plate.

 _15 hours of this shit? That little carrot-eating prick! He wanted me to be here!_

I tossed another plate onto the clean stack, stubbornly pulling down another dish to wash.

 _This is ridiculous. This is fucking ridiculous!_

I slammed the plate down onto the pile, throwing my other arm up to grab another one.

 _I can't believe this! I cannot fucking believe this! I swear! I'm going to be here all fucking nigh—_

Suddenly, the plate exploded in my paws. I winced in pain as fractured shards of glass were sent onto the counter and into the sink. I quickly whipped my arms out, pulling my paws out of the soapy dishwater. My paws stung with small piercing pains. I looked down to see that my fur was covered in blood.

 _Fuck me._

I hurriedly ran over to the nearest roll of paper towels. I wrapped my paws in the napkins as they began to stain red. The water continued to run as I tended to my wounds.

After a few minutes, the bleeding began to dissipate, and I began to pinch out the microscopic bits of glass that were lodged into my skin. Fortunately, there weren't many, and I was able to get almost all of them out in less than five minutes. Still, the stabbing pain lingered, and my paws were still in excruciating discomfort.

Establishing that I would get bandages later, I returned to my workstation. I quickly cleaned up the mess I made and soon got back to work. The endless cycle became even more difficult now that I was injured, but I decided to just scrub through the pain. The faster I worked, the sooner I would get done.

It was about ten minutes later when I heard the noise.

 _*pat *pat *pat_

At first, I thought I hadn't heard it. The running water provided a screen of sound that impaired my hearing, and I thought it was simply a figment of my imagination. But after a few short moments, the sound began again.

 _*pat *pat *pat_

Footsteps. I slowed down, directing my ears to where I thought the noise was coming from. I was again scarcely sure if I was really hearing them. I kept my ears poised as I grabbed another plate to wash…

 _*pat *pat *pat_

I turned around, expecting to see a bunny in the kitchen with me. No one was here with me. I scanned across the aisles of countertops, unable to identify the source of the patting. I turned back, confused by what was happen—

"Hi."

I was scared shitless. I fumbled around the dish in my paws before dropping it in the sink. The plate hit the bottom with a loud crash, but luckily, it didn't shatter. I looked down to my left to see a small child peering up at me.

"... Uh— hello… there…"

My breathing steadied back to a gradual pace, and heart began to beat normally again. I rubbed my head as I slowly regained my composure.

"Whatcha doing?"

Her voice was warm and inquisitive. An eruption of questions began to spill out in my head. Who was this girl? Why was she here? How did she even get here? I chose to keep my questions locked away as I responded.

"Oh… um— ...I'm just— uh… washing some dishes…"

The girl nodded, glancing back towards the massive heap of dirty plates and silverware. I sighed in befuddlement. I picked up another dish and began to scrub it in front of her.

"What's your name?"

I was slightly amused by the strange situation that I currently found myself in. I looked down at her while I set the clean plate down.

"Oh— uh… Fredrick… Fredrick Winston… —and yours?"

"Cate."

She said her name gleefully and proudly. I smiled and began to wash another plate. My voice was warm and relaxed.

"Well— Miss Cate… Don't you think it's a little late… to— you know… be sneaking around?"

Children were supposed to be in bed by ten, and it was currently past eleven. A harmlessly mischievous smile began to grow on her face.

"I always sneak around…"

It seemed that she had snuck out past curfew before. Due to the fact that I hadn't noticed her until she spoke to me just now, I believed her claim. Still, it didn't explain how she actually got into the kitchen.

"And what about that bunny out there? —Did he let you in?"

"Oh— You mean Uncle Vick?"

She turned around towards the front door. Cate briefly stared at the open entryway before wobbling around to face me.

"He's sleeping."

I was surprised that a rabbit could sleep so heavily. While I was in here, I smashed a plate, dropped one into the sink, and began to speak with a girl. It seemed that the constant running of water drowned out the noises, and it appeared that Cate was right.

"So— uh… Why are you here?"

My work slowed down as I began to get distracted by the rabbit's presence. She took a deep breath before responding.

"The kitchen is never open after dinner. And when I came in here… I saw you…"

Her voice trailed off as her simple answer found its conclusion.

"I've never talked to a fox before..."

I nodded, understanding her decision to approach me. Despite the fact that I could reveal her location to the adults, curiosity got the best of her. She did not hesitate to start asking questions.

"Is it true that you guys used to eat us?"

I smirked, turning away to continue my work.

"That was _thousands_ of years ago… Now, nobody eats each other… We all live happily together…"

My voice trailed off. It was far from the truth, but she didn't need to know that. Not now. Not yet.

"Do you guys like carrots?"

I chuckled at her silly question, reaching for a pawful of forks and spoons.

"Not really… Well, not as much as _you guys_ do…"

"...What's that thing on your neck?"

I froze, stricken by her unexpected question. I set the silverware down in the sink and turned to face her. She was too young to know. The bunny probably had seen the other serfs wear them before, but she still didn't know what they were. I swallowed, starting to form a rational answer.

"Well… When us predators are bad… or when we do something we're not supposed to… we get… — _punished_."

Confused, the bunny tilted her head, unsatisfied by my vague answer. I staggered over my words, struggling to find a proper explanation.

"—and so… When we're _bad_ … These collars —erm… _pinch_ us…"

"... Does it hurt?"

I couldn't find the will to say it. She didn't know that it hurt. She didn't know that they burned our skin off. She didn't know that they could kill us. I turned away from her. I couldn't say it, so I just nodded.

The conversation took a dark turn. The two of us went silent. She was too young to know, and I wasn't sure if my reaction had upset her. I continued to wash plates, with nothing but the water to fill up the silence.

Finally, after nearly a minute, she asked one final question.

"Do you have to wash _all_ of those?"

I paused, leaning over to support myself on the sink's edge. I looked at the massive amount of work I still had left. My voice was quiet and stressed.

"... _yep."_

The two of us returned to silence. I took a small break before resuming my work. After many more moments I looked down to see that she was gone. Care left as she came, mysteriously and without notice. I was slightly saddened by her absence, but now with nobody to distract me, I could get back to work.

The daunting process resumed at a slow and steady pace. I washed, stacked, grabbed, and repeated. After a while, I carried the stacks of clean plates over to the storage pantry, where they were supposed to be stored until tomorrow. I placed the silverware in the same location, dividing them up into separate groups of forks and spoons. After I was done, I went back to the sink and resumed my cycle of scrubbing.

It was about fifteen minutes later when I heard a new noise.

 _*clank *creak *clank_

I immediately stopped at the sound. I turned the water down to better my hearing. Unlike before, I was certain that I had heard it.

 _*clank *clank *creak_

They were coming from the ceiling. I knew there were rooms above me, but it wasn't muffled at all. It seemed like the noises were in the ceiling itself.

 _*creak *clank *creeeeeeeeeaak_

The clanging made its way over to a small vent in the ceiling. I watched from the sink, waiting for something to occur. I focused my hearing on the vent above and beside me. I could've sworn I heard voices. But suddenly, before I could complete my thought, the lid swung open. I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating or not…

A small army of bunnies began to drop down from above.

They didn't make a sound as they entered. They all were excited, filled with the adrenaline-pumped feeling of sneaking out past curfew. However, they appeared to be organized, and kept their mouths sealed tight. They assembled in the aisle beside me. There were about twenty of them, and almost all of them appeared to be under the age of ten. I watched as the last of them dropped down from the ceiling, congregating on the floor below. I instantly recognized the leader of the pack. It was the rabbit I had spoken to just earlier…

It was Cate.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Their motives were completely unknown to me. At first, I feared that they were in the middle of one of their childish antics. But by the way they acted, I could cautiously deduce that this wasn't the case. Before I could properly gain an assumption of their intent, the bunnies broke from their huddle, bolting through the aisles and across the room. Cate made her way over to me, where I was quick to inquire.

"— _ummm…_ Miss Cate… _what exactly is going on right now?_ "

She looked up at me innocently. A bright smile was plastered across her face.

"We're helping you!"

The faucet next to me began to spew out water. Across the room, two more sinks were turned on, where groups of children were quickly getting in position. I couldn't process any of it before it happened.

Plates began to fly across the room.

My heart jumped as they soared by. Anxiety began to fill up my mind as I watched the dishes get flung across the room like frisbees. The bunnies at the other end caught them without trouble, and my worries began to subside. Still, I was at a loss for words.

"—why… why are you doing this?"

I was expecting some complicated answer. I expected her to admit that she felt sorry for me. I expected her to tell me what she really felt…

Instead, she simply smiled and spoke.

"Because it's fun!"

I watched as she began to join the cycle of washing bunnies. The process started with a pair of hares who threw the plates across the room to the other sinks. After being caught, a couple of cottontails would wash and rinse the dishes at uncanny speeds. Soon after, one of them would send the plates flying towards the storage pantry, where an awaiting bunch of bunnies would receive and place them back in their designated area.

To my left, children scrubbed and cleaned silverware. After quickly organizing them by utensil, the crates of forks, knives, and spoons were carried over to be put back in storage.

Some of them had a mop, just in case any sauce was flung off the plates mid-flight. A few of them ran over to the door to keep watch, ensuring that their uncle remained sound asleep. The whole system ran without flaw, and the rabbits worked at incredible speeds.

I began to smile.

I returned to my work, scrubbing away at the grimy plates. The quiet commotion around me filled the kitchen up with life. I was befuddled yet benign, enchanted by the unseen spirit that was ever so present.

I began to snicker.

My previous injuries seemed to be erased from the past. The job I was given was no longer a difficult one. I wasn't mad at the situation I was in. I wasn't mad at Boris.

I began to chuckle.

The happiness began to grow as the mountain was slowly deconstructed. The warm feeling inside began to run into my veins. It filled up my body with a juvenile happiness. I gladly continued to scrub the plates and silverware. It was something I wanted to do.

I began to laugh.

This was ridiculous. I couldn't believe what was happening. The feeling I sensed earlier this week at the house meeting; it was here. It was everywhere. Happiness became the things I touched, the things I saw, the things felt. It was like a fantasy. It was like magic. Nothing else mattered now. The past was behind me. The regrets; the remorse; it was gone now. It was behind me. Purity was in me now. Judy let me see it, but it was the children who showed me.

It took only fifteen more minutes for our job to be completed. Not a single plate was dropped. Not a single accident occurred. No one was stabbed. Due to the children's secretive silence, the rabbit outside the door remained asleep for the entire duration of the night. It was around midnight when the closet door was finally closed, and the children began to climb back up into the vent using a makeshift rope ladder.

The siblings helped each other up, quietly recounting the excitement of the previous activities. Cate stood next to me, being one of the last ones to leave.

"That was really fun…"

I looked down at the bunny, exhausted from today's work.

"Yeah… —It really was…"

As she began to climb up. A new thought began to arise in my head. It was what made her different from everyone else. It was what made her so comfortable around me. The barrier; the invisible boundary that separated me from the rest. That social division between family member and serf.

It didn't exist.

I watched as Cate got near the top of the vent. Some of her brothers began to pull the rope back into the compartment. She grabbed the edge of the entry way and threw herself up into the small air duct.

"Hey— Miss Cate…"

She disappeared briefly before turning around, poking her head back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Fredrick?"

…

…

…

"... Thank you."

She did not hesitate to respond.

"You're welcome!"

At that, the bunnies pulled the lid back up, leaving absolutely no trace of their previous adventures. I looked back down and remained deep in thought. After a brief moment of reflection, I began to totter backwards towards the door. With those children still in my thoughts, I turned around, slowly making my way out into the dining room to wake up the sleeping uncle.


	24. A Night on the Town

**So shit kinda hit the fan here…**

 **If you guys don't know, (and I doubt any of you do), I write fanfiction from my phone. I am a** _ **horrendous**_ **typer, and I frankly find it easier to type with my thumbs. Thanks to the Google docs app, this usually isn't an issue…**

 **But when your phone breaks… yeah, that's an issue.**

 **It's still functioning for the most part. There's no external damage at all, but for some odd reason, the internal hardware is a bit fucked up. My phone has been know to do the following…**

 **Shuts off randomly and without warning.**

 **Takes screenshots suddenly and unnecessarily.**

 **Closes, opens, and crashes apps nearly every few minutes.**

 **Prevents me from using the safari app… at all.**

 **So that's why having an iPhone sucks. I've never dropped it, and for the most part, I've actually taken pretty good care of it. Why these things are happening, I have no clue, but all I know is that it has been preventing me from writing like usual,**

 **...which really sucks.**

 **I've lost boatloads of work with this chapter. The app would crash, and I would have to either retype it all, or restore everything on my pc. Motivation has been fairly scarce, mainly because I'm moving across the country in less than a month. The phone issue definitely doesn't help, but if you've ever moved before, you'll know what I'm talking about here…**

 **But hey! That means I'll be in Florida by the Fourth of July!** _ **SUNSHINE HERE I COME!**_

 **So anyways, I apologize for the wait. You guys are patient, and I highly appreciate that. The phone issue should be fixed (hopefully) soon, and moving doesn't last forever. The inspiration hasn't left me, and I'm still excited to carry on with this story. If I have to take a break in the future, then it won't be a long one.**

 **Trust me. This story isn't going anywhere.**

 **So yah. Enjoy this… stuff I made.**

* * *

 _23 Years Ago_

It was another busy day in the city of Zootopia. Mammals crowded the sidewalks while cars congested the streets. An even shade of white filled up the late-afternoon sky, casting a grey-scale of pale colors onto the neighborhoods below. For others, today was just an average Saturday, but for John, today was a special day.

He weaved through the mammals, zigzagging his way towards his quaint apartment building. He was getting used to the new layout of roads and city blocks. It has only been a few months since the husband and wife moved into their new apartment. But with an additional member of the family, a bigger space was now required.

John carried his briefcase along with two smaller slips of paper. He ran down the sidewalk jubilantly, excited about tonight's unexpected endeavors. He had been making plans since Wednesday, and now, today was the day that he surprised his wife. John held on to his belongings with a powerful grip, refusing to lose the important items that he now possessed.

The fox looked up to see the elevated tracks that ran above the narrow streets. The monorail system was especially busy at this hour. Mammals of all kinds were getting off of work, which only increased the amount of foot traffic. Fortunately enough, John's house was located in a quieter neighborhood, many blocks away from the closest station. He followed the railway, making a left turn into a less crowded sidewalk.

The familiar surroundings drew nearer as John got closer. The constant intrusion of noise began to die down as the chaos became further away. The apartments and duplexes acted as a sound barrier, muffling the ambient yells and car horns from the outside. As the fox walked deeper into the slum, the tranquility began to show itself. Kids played in the streets and back alleys, kicking around balls and playing tag. Mothers watched from balconies and stoops, folding up laundry and hanging up clothes. Fathers returned home to their families after a long day's work. The street was mostly inhabited by predators, so conflict scarcely occurred. John and Milena were right; this _was_ a great neighborhood to raise a child in.

The fox hurried to his apartment building and climbed up the steps to get in. The complex was small and narrow, only containing three individual apartments in every level. The interior was dimly lit. The glows and glimmers of lamps were absorbed by the brown, wooden panels along the walls. The stairs were skinny and oddly angled. The small stairwell was painted a reddish-brown chestnut. The chipping and peeling of the paint was the result of over a decade of wear and tear. Despite the structure's old age, the apartment building was a peaceful paradise; a sound source of serenity for the couple.

John bolted up the staircase, winding his way up to the third floor. The wooden boards creaked beneath him as he stomped up to his apartment. He was nearly out of breath by the time he got to his level, but the fox didn't care. Holding the papers behind him, he quickly ran over and opened the front door.

"Helloooooooooo!"

Milena sat on the couch behind an open crib. She was leaning back, cradling her eleven-month-old child in her arms. The young fox opened his eyes, awakened by his father's familiar voice. The vixen spoke jocularly.

"Well, what's got _you_ so excited? —Good day at work?"

John closed the door behind him, setting the briefcase down by the coatrack.

"Haha! —no. _But!_ —I _do_ have a little surprise for you…"

Milena was perked up, intrigued by her husband's strange demeanor. John walked over to the couch and squatted down beside the crib. He spoke quietly and convincingly.

"Well… I know the past couple of months have been— uh… _difficult…"_

The fox reached out, stroking his son's soft brown head. The kit reached out with his paws, smiling as he grabbed his father's furry arm. John continued with a soft and heartfelt voice.

"... And I know that you've been… kinda _stuck_ here for the past twelve months…"

The vixen listened intently, watching her husband pet their beloved son. John smiled, raising his tone slightly as he finished his statement.

"... And _I_ think— that _you_ deserve a night out."

He unveiled the surprise, twisting his arm around to reveal two tickets to tonight's showing of the Franz Schmidt Quartet, Milena's favorite music group. The vixen was shocked, keeping her reaction to a minimal due to the presence of a baby.

"My word— this is… _this is crazy!_ —how? … how on earth— did you even…"

She excitedly took the tickets from her husband's grasp, anxiously reading every letter on the small pieces of paper. Milena had a passion for music, and loved to listen to orchestras on the radio and on the television. However, concert tickets were costly, especially for predators. Milena had only attended a concert once when she was young, and she still remembers it to this day. She often told John about the wonders of live symphonies, and how desperately she wished to attend one again. The husband was satisfied by his wife's reaction, smugly giving his relevant explanation.

"Well— The boys and I got an order from Felix L. Bruch, the owner of the theater up on Herman Avenue… He's _a tiny bit_ in debt, so instead of paying with cash, he gave us a few tickets for tonight's show. Andy sold his, but Renato was generous enough to give me a second one…"

Milena was at a loss for words. Thoughts whirled wondrously through her head as she was slowly overcame with excitement. She smiled with glee, anxiously looking forward to tonight's outing. However, the happiness didn't last. A sudden realization struck her as she looked down towards the baby on her lap.

"Wait… What about Nicholas?"

The kit stared blankly at the tickets above him, studying the blank backsides of the small, slips of paper. John was unphased by her gloominess, sharply replying with his premeditated answer.

"I called the Reeves's earlier today… They said that they can watch over him while we're out tonight…"

Milena glanced up at the fox, uncertain of his suggestion.

"You mean… —the _bear_ family? John, I don't know—"

"Oh come on— you've met them before! They have a son of their own… They're great parents! They'll take care of Nick."

The vixen was still unsure. Although she had the utmost desire to go to the concert, her child was her number one priority. The two had scarcely been separated since he was brought home nearly a year ago, and leaving him just felt wrong. However, John had a good point. The Reeves's were extraordinarily outgoing, and the neighbors were mammals that the two of them could trust.

"Come on… it's been _months_ since we've had time together"

After a moment of extended thought, Milena finally made up her mind.

"... Yeah— yeah, we could do that…"

John sprung up, excited to finally be able to spend time with his wife outside of the house. He swung around and headed to the bedroom.

"Haha! Concert's at nine, so we should leave a quarter-till-eight—"

"John…"

The fox whipped around at the front end of the hallway, expecting a heartfelt "thank you," or a genuine acknowledgement. Instead, Milena lifted her child up into the air.

"I think he pooped…"

John cringed, tilting his head back and sighing. Changing diapers was a chore that the fox hated. Nevertheless, he loved his son, and enjoyed spending time with him no matter what.

He hesitated shortly before marching over to pick up his son.

"Come here ya little rascal!"

The kit giggled as his father threw him into the air, bringing him close to his shoulder. John smiled as he turned around and made his way to the bathroom, speaking in a strained and shaky tone.

" _Woah— That sure does smell!"_

Milena laughed, watching her husband walk awkwardly to the bathroom with their son.

"Love you, sweetie!"

John made it to the door. The stench had intensified in a matter of seconds. The fox's natural gift of smell was sometimes a curse.

" _Love you too, pumpkin_!"

He hurriedly backed into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 _3 hours later._

"... Make sure he doesn't throw his pacifier— he does that a lot…"

Milena's voice could be heard from down the hallway. The vixen was going through the final checklist of instructions before they left the Reeves household. Outside near the door, John stood next to Mr. Reeves, leaning up against the towering door frame.

"... Oh— and make sure that the cap on his sippy-cup is on tight… He likes to throw that too…"

John could hear the bear next to him snicker.

"Wow— sounds like yun's have a rowdy one."

His voice was low and gruff, yet filled with lighthearted amusement. The fox smirked, glancing up to meet Mr. Reeves's gaze.

"Yeah… he's been getting that way lately…"

"Well, just you wait 'til he gets Alex's age… _Woohee—_ Then things'll get awfully fun!"

The two of them chuckled. John had met many mammals during his business trips and sales pitches. The fox knew how to interact with almost everyone; it was a necessity. Both predators and prey had a natural distrust with foxes, but John seemed to defy the social stigmas. He could sell a suit to a poor fisherman, and in the same day, negotiate with a high-class citizen. Even if he was more successful with the former, the diverse connection with customers gave him a keen sense of relatability. No matter what walk of life mammals came from, John could easily become their friend, and Mr. Reeves was no exception.

" _Oh—_ and that hat is mighty fine by the way! —where'd ya get it?"

John smiled, tipping his fedora reverently.

"Well, Mr. Reeves— I actually run a small clothing store over at the west side of the district!"

The bear was surprised, shocked and impressed by the fox's claim.

" _Why! —_ and is that where'ya got the suit too?"

John nodded, showing off his formal attire. Mr. Reeves crossed his arms in astonishment.

" _Well I'll be damned!_ —a fox runnin' a tailory… Ya'know what? I'ma have to swing by the place and get me a suit of my own!"

The fox leaned back slightly, observing the bear's monstrous stature. A suit his size would be a costly nightmare, but he assumed that he could make something work. John hid his skepticism as he pulled out a small business card from his wallet.

" _Ah!_ —Why thank you!"

Mr. Reeves bent down to reach the fox's awaiting paw. He took the card and brought it up to his face, briefly looking at it before shoving it down his shirt pocket. The two returned to silence just as the mothers made their way down the hallway.

"Oh! —and every now and then you got to shake the formula bottle… —it gets all chunky if it sits for too long. —see, like this…"

The mother bear towered over Milena as they entered the den. The vixen wore a long, wine-colored dress that proofed out at the bottom. Matching her outfit, she also wore a grandiloquent teardrop hat with a pink ribbon on top. Her outfit was eloquent, and John thought she was drop-dead gorgeous.

She came out of the hallway shaking a small bottle.

"You see? —you gotta _really shake it."_

 _*shake *shake *shake_

" _Keep a paw on the lid or formula's going everywhere!"_

 _*shake *shake *shake_

Mrs. Reeves bent down, grabbing a hold of Milena's flailing arm. She took the bottle gently, consoling the vixen with a soft and reassuring voice.

"Alright Mrs. Wilde, I think that we can handle it from here…"

The vixen nodded anxiously, nervously backing away towards the door.

"Alright— _cool!_ —is there anything that I didn't talk about? Do you have any questions? Concerns? Anything at all—"

"Nope. Everything's covered."

Milena took a deep breath and clapped her paws together, nodding one last time before turning around and walking to the front door. John could only grin at the sight.

"You two have fun now!"

Milena looked straight ahead as she went through the open door. John shook paws with Mr. Reeves before waving to his wife, replying with a sincere tone.

"Oh we will! We'll probably go out to eat or something… so we'll swing by to pick him up at around midnight. Thanks again!"

"Not a problem, Mr. Wilde!"

The conversation concluded as the large wooden door was closed. John backed into the hallway and turned to face his wife. Milena was already making her way down the lantern-lit corridor and towards the narrow stairwell. The fox ran to catch up to her, struggling to conceal his laughter.

" _Ummm…_ —you okay, M?"

Milena sighed with a shaky breath.

"Yeah— totally. Everything is fine."

The fox began to chuckle as the two of them filed into the staircase. Milena quickly glanced over her shoulder as they descended.

"And what are _you_ laughing about!?"

Her aggressive tone made John giggle even more. The two of them rounded the corner as they reached the next flight of stairs.

"You are _freaking out_! … like— _seriously wiggin'!"_

The vixen scoffed at his joking manner.

"Yeah— _and I have the right to be!_ I am his _mother_ for heaven's sake!"

They both rounded another corner as they descended even further. John kept his smug demeanor, not giving in to his wife's complaints.

"Aw come on… We've known the Reeves's ever since we moved in last year! He's gonna be fine!"

"Yeah— I know… but still…"

Her concerned voice trailed off as the two of them made it to the bottom. John stepped in front of her, changing his expression to a more serious tone.

"Look— I know you're not used to being away from him… And that's alright, really —you're supposed to be upset… but this is _our_ night…"

He stepped closer, placing both paws on her shoulders. Milena looked down sheepishly, refusing to show her subtle reactions.

"... let's just… _you know_ — have fun… like we always did… back when we first dated…"

The vixen smiled. A small snicker escaped her mouth as she slowly glanced up.

"Yeah… _back when we were idiots…"_

John warmed up at the sight of her smile. He sprang back, enthusiastically skipping towards the building's exit.

"Well _come on! Let's go out and be idiots!"_

The energetic fox crashed into the door, flinging it open with his short and small body. He propped up against it, wildly motioning for her to follow. Milena sighed with delight, sarcastically whispering to herself under her breath.

"... _What did I ever do to deserve such a gentleman…"_

The vixen chuckled as she walked, slowly passing by her awaiting husband at the door. Together, the two of them hopped down to the sidewalk below.

* * *

The city streets were electrified by dazzling neon lights that shined brightly through the night. The sky was filled by the outpouring of glorious luminance. Spotlights waved back in forth in the clouds, while large signs and billboards hovered over skyline like floating beacons. As the moon began to rise, a new life started to take over the city.

Strip clubs and bars lined Main Street's entire length. Bright, flashing lights flickered in bombastic rhythms, attempting to gain the attention of anyone who passed. The street lamps on the sidewalk struggled to shine their luminance; The sea of neon overwhelmed the area with a spillage of buzzing color.

The passing crowds were mostly made up of predators. Many low-class citizens spent their paychecks at strip joints, and usually drank away their earnings by the end of the week. It was a Saturday, so tonight, the sidewalks were littered with lowlifes.

An ocean of floating green lights flowed by the couple. Collars bobbed up and down as pedestrians made their way down the street. Police officers and security guards were posted on every corner, ready to put a predator in his or her place. The contained mayhem that surrounded the foxes was loud and unending, but neither of them cared one bit.

John held her close, grasping her paw with a protective grip. For some reason, the night seemed different to him. Ever since he met Milena, beauty seemed to find itself in the oddest of places. He often found the bright, neon signs to be annoying and overly extravagant. But for some reason, whenever he was with Milena, he didn't mind them.

In fact, he actually really liked them.

The radiating glows reflected off her fur with variegated elegance. The flashing iridescence bathed the two of them in intoxicating bliss. John couldn't keep his eyes off her. The vixen's beauty was intensified by the incandescent vibrancy that enveloped them. It was a sight to behold, a picture that could stun a thousand eyes. He could stare at it all night; he could stare at it for a lifetime—

"What are you looking at?"

John snapped out of his stupor, whirling his head as he plunged back into reality.

"Oh— _uhhh…_ Nothing! I wasn't looking at anything…"

Milena laughed.

"Oh of course you were! Don't lie!"

John hoped that the hued-lighting could conceal his stinging blushes. He tried to play it off, but his savvy demeanor was traced with embarrassment. Even though they were married, the fox felt uneasy about faltering his suave appearance. He was a businessman at heart, and slipping up was something that he did rarely. Milena was the only one that could make him stumble. She was the only one that could make him daydream. Although he wanted to impress her, the vixen's beauty often caught him off guard, and he usually became nervous as a result.

Still, he loved her for that.

"Herman Avenue, right?"

John looked up to see that they were approaching an intersection. He glanced up at the street sign to ensure they were on the right path.

"Yep. We turn right here."

The couple rounded the corner as they made their way onto a less-congested sidewalk. The bombardment of activity began to fade away as the foxes walked further from Main Street. Streetlamps began to shine brighter again, illuminating the pathway with isolated cones of light. The excitement of tonight's plans began to bubble up.

"What time is it?"

John pulled back his sleeve to reveal his wrist watch.

"8:27"

Milena hopped with excitement, interlocking arms with her husband.

"Oh I just can't wait! —have I ever told you about the time when I–"

"–attended the _Grand Walpash Orchestra_ as a child? Why yes— yes I have."

The vixen ignored her spouse's interruption, continuing on with her dreamlike recountance.

"Oh! —it was the most beautiful thing! The violins, and the cellos, and that beautiful harp! — _oh and the percussion!_ Have I ever told you about the percussion!?"

"Many times."

" _Why!_ —it was like the whole place was filled with thunder! Those drums! — _they were so loud!_ —the rhythm! You could feel it in your chest! —Have I ever told you about the time when I had a nightmare about the drums?!"

"Quite certainly."

" _My! —_ it was the most terrifying dream! I remember every little detail…"

Milena went on her ramblings, and John enjoyed every second of it. The husband didn't care much for music. He listened to the radio every now and then, but for the most part, he was fairly apathetic on the subject. Milena, however, had a deep-driven passion for it. Since the couple got married, John has begun to grow a moderate appreciation for music. Still, he often found orchestras and symphonies boring to listen to…

But that didn't matter.

Tonight, Milena was all that he cared about. This trip meant the world to her, and as long as she was happy, then he was too. And as he listened to his wife's lecture, he knew that he was doing the right thing.

The couple slowly approached the large theater. The structure was as old as the city itself, built out of smoothened concrete and refined marble. A small line had formed outside on the sidewalk. The foxes stepped up and filed into the back. Milena squealed with enthusiastic anticipation.

" _Oooooh! —_ this is great! Here, let me see my ticket…"

John smiled and reached into his pockets. His paws shifted around, unable to locate the two slips of paper. Suddenly, the fox froze. A wave of shock and anguish washed over him.

"... John?"

Milena's voice was shaky. She was frightened by her husband's gloomy demeanor. After a few tense moments however, John's smug expression returned, and the fox reached into his coat pocket, pulling out two concert ticket.

" _Oh you little—"_

Milena punched John playfully, swiping her ticket from his loosened grasp. The fox could only chuckle at her reaction, and after a few seconds, the vixen joined in. It was clear that her motherly concerns were behind her. Tonight, it was just the two of them.

The line continued to move up. Although predators and prey were divided up in the auditorium, there was only one entrance, and therefore, only one line. In front of the foxes, a duo of well-dressed deer stood, preparing to turn in their tickets. Behind the foxes, a single goat waited impatiently, wearing a monocle along with a fashionable top hat.

The line shifted forward as the two deer reached the bouncer. The stately sheep stood behind the podium before them. John and Milena were next in line.

"Where do you think we'll go to eat after this?"

John pondered at the question, leaning his head back and tapping his foot.

" _Uuuuuh—_ Not a clue… We can talk about it inside…"

The deer passed by the stand and walked into the building's entrance.

The foxes stepped up, both setting their tickets down onto the podium's surface. The sheep looked down at them, sighing in apathetic annoyance. He took the tickets and inspected them, checking their legitimacy. After a few moments, he peered back down at the foxes, speaking with a low in gruff voice.

"Sorry. No preds tonight."

John's heart dropped. He glanced over at his wife who wore a similar expression. The fox looked back up, stumbling slightly over his words.

"I'm— I'm sorry… but— but why not?"

The sheep grunted and grabbed a stuffed binder. He whipped it around and shoved it in the foxes' faces.

"We're overbooked— see? Pred-section is being used by prey tonight."

John was overwhelmed by excessive disappointment. He looked down in defeat, turning to face his wife. Milena was crushed, silently standing in an emotionless stare. Her hopes and dreams of attending another performance were squashed like a bug. John grew upset, stricken by failure and guilt. He turned back to look at the papers. However, after inspecting its contents, he angrily spoke up.

"Wait a minute… There's only like five mammals in the pred-section!"

The sheep pulled the binder back, twisting it around to look at it himself.

"Yeah… and your point is?"

John threw his paws up, responding with an aggressive tone.

" _There's over a hundred seats in the pred-section!_ —You're reserving it for… _for only five prey!?"_

The sheep grew agitated. He slammed the binder down, leaning over the podium to face the fox directly.

"Look bud— you know how things work around here… So why don't you two get lost— alright?"

John didn't back down.

" _Really?_ Because I don't think you know how _business_ works! You don't let predators watch, then you're losing money _buddy!"_

The sheep scoffed with apathetic amusement, surprised by the audacity of the fox.

" _Oh— you think I give a shit?_ —Rules are rules, pal! I don't make 'em, _but I sure as hell can enforce them!"_

" _Oh yah!? Well I'll—"_

"John!"

The husband stopped, paralyzed by his spouse's concerned outburst. The fox glanced around. The goat behind them was clearly disgusted by John's crude behavior, looking down on him with a piercing glare. Behind him, everybody else shared similar reactions, staring daggers at the protesting fox. He hadn't realized that he was creating such a big scene. Milena's voice was soft and sputtered.

"Please… just— just let it go…"

The fire had been put out, but the intensity lingered. John glanced back up at the judgemental sheep, growing more and more uneasy. He felt the eyes of the surrounding crowd dig into his head. Reserved humiliation began to fill up his mind. John reserved his composure only somewhat, looking around one last time before storming off down the sidewalk.

Rage ran through his veins. He was infuriated. The unfair debarment was a familiar scene, a situation that the fox had been in countless times. He usually didn't care. It was only natural that predators were rejected from daily festivities, but tonight was different. Tonight mattered.

Tonight, he really did care.

Once he was a good distance away from the theater, he plopped down on the curb, setting his hat down beside him.

The street was fairly inactive. A few cars were parked along the street, but the road remained mainly empty. The sidewalks were desolate, only inhabited by isolated late-night wanderers. The distant sounds of the sleepless city surrounded him, rumbling through the dark like a boundless train. In front of him, a line of trees began to rustle in the wind. The city park across the street was quiet and empty, void of any cheerful children. Herman Avenue was hauntingly quiet.

John sighed, recovering from his bitter engagement. He felt guilty. The fox wanted Milena to experience something that she loved; something that she had a passion for. He wanted to impress her. After weeks of continuous work, the two of them were finally going to be able to spend time together. He wanted to show to her that he really did care.

He wanted her to be happy.

John hated the universe. He hated the world that he lived in; it kept him from caring; it prevented him from loving.

He sat in grudge-filled contemplation, deciphering how he could make it all up to her. He ran through the possibilities in his head. No. Nothing he could do could compare to the concert. It was her biggest wish, her lifelong dream. Tickets were just too expensive, especially for the lower-class couple. No. He couldn't do anything better. He couldn't top it.

The only thing that he could do was apologize.

He remained in thought, slowly gaining enough strength to approach her. He had left her outside the theater, but she was probably waiting somewhere else. Her heart was broken, and John felt that it was his fault. He needed to apologize. He needed her forgiveness—

 _*woosh_

A poofy, purple blur brushed by the fox, flying into the roadway in front of him. He quickly looked down to see that his fedora was gone.

"Come and get your hat, Mat!"

Before he could react, the vixen disappeared into the park across from him. He hurriedly got up and began to run across the street, right in the path of an oncoming car.

 _*shreech_

" _Watch where'ya fucking going, asswipe!"_

The fox ignored the angry driver and jumped up onto the sidewalk on the other side. He began to laugh as he got into the park.

The unexpected chase went under way. John sped down the lantern-lit pathways that wound through the trees and hills. His wife's sudden immaturity caught him by surprise, but he enjoyed every stride and step. His heart thumped in his chest in a resurrected rhythm. He leaped and skipped through the trees at breakneck speeds, gleefully galloping after his runaway wife.

He slowed down momentarily as he approached a teardrop hat on the ground. Milena had dropped it during the pursuit, so John quickly bent down and scooped it up. With the accessory in his grasp, he hurriedly picked up speed and began to close the gap between him and his wife.

The sudden chase had led the couple to a small, winding pond. Milena continued down the sidewalk that ran along the water with John close behind. The two of them neared a long, arched bridge that spanned the width of the lake. Milena got to the closest end, tiredly climbing up the shallow incline. John was just as exhausted, using the railing above him for support.

Finally, the chase concluded at the bridge's center when John caught up to his waiting wife. The two took a moment to catch their breath, leaning up against the tall, wooden railings on either side. John's voice was dry yet lively.

"... You… dropped… your hat… back there…"

"... Yah… so… did you…"

The fox chuckled.

"No… you _took—_ my hat…"

Milena laughed, placing the fedora on her head teasingly. John smiled as he sucked in oxygen, eventually speaking up with a more serious tone.

"So… you're not mad?"

Milena paused, looking up at her husband from across the narrow pathway.

"Well yeah…"

She walked over to John's side of the bridge, looking down through one of the gaps in the wooden railing.

"... but— not at you… It's not your fault."

As much as he denied it, she was right. It wasn't his fault that they got rejected at the line. It was a mere set of unfortunate circumstances. Still, a tugging feeling lingered. A guilt-ridden emotion ate at him, and he couldn't shake it off. However, his thoughts were obscured; pushed away by the sound of his spouse's voice.

"And… Thanks… for— _you know_ … taking me out here."

John turned around to match her position, looking through the bars and out over the water. He snickered as he spoke.

" _Pfft—_ You were the one that went all willy–nilly and ran up here!"

"No… I mean…"

The vixen smiled, struggling to keep the conversation on a serious note. She turned to meet John's gaze, speaking with a sincere and heartfelt tone.

"I mean for… for taking me out tonight— for everything you did… Thank you."

She glanced down and returned her focus to the pond in front of them. John stared at his wife for a few more seconds before looking back out over the dark water.

The lake shifted slowly like a peaceful sea of serenity. Wind gusts funneled through the area between the trees, picking up speed as it flowed over the water's surface. The refreshing breeze stirred up the pond below, making it active and full of life. Small, radiating ripples could be seen as they traveled along the subtle surface. Lily pads danced on the water, bobbing up and down with every little vibration. The overcast skies had vanished, so now, the faint, glimmering luminance of the yellow moon was the only source of light. The pale glows were broken up by the miniature waves below, refracting shattered luminance onto the wooden bridge above.

The outside world was cut off; drowned out by the rustling of brushing leaves. The tall, swampy trees created a sound barrier, blocking out the chaos of restless nightlife. Here, all was at bay...

"Fuck it…"

Milena watched as John backed away. He looked up at the railing above, judging its height and width.

"...This view isn't good enough."

He leaped up and grabbed the top of the wooden structure, still holding on to Milena's hat. He slowly pulled himself up throwing one of his feet over the edge while supporting himself with the other. He leaned down, extending his free paw down towards his wife.

" _M'lady."_

The vixen rolled her eyes at her husband's exaggerated reverence, grabbing onto his paw and pushing herself upwards. John helped Milena balance her body as she swung her feet over the water's edge. John mimicked her movements, throwing his feet down towards the pond below. The railing was roughly a foot wide, large enough to accommodate the two comfortably. Milena spoke jokingly, still wearing her husband's stolen fedora.

"... Nah… this is like— the same exact view."

John was unphased by her sarcasm. He smugly scooted over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Yah, I know… but it wasn't as romantic…"

Milena chuckled, leaning her head on John's soft shoulder.

" _Hehe—_ sly fox…"

The two sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the world around them. Their collars shone brightly in the night, like hovering candles over a sea of darkness. John soaked up every sound, every smell, every puff of air. He felt the troubles of the evening wash away; they sunk to the bottom of the pond.

"Put it on."

Milena was the first to break the silence. John glanced down and followed her line of sight. She nodded her head, motioning his attention towards the hat in his closed paw.

"... What? Why?"

"I'm wearing yours— so you wear mine."

John's protests were short lived. Milena lifted her head up as she watched her husband reluctantly place the extravagant headpiece on his head. She couldn't withhold her laughter. Her husband looked like a fool.

"... So— _hehe…_ How do I look?"

"—like a complete idiot!"

John couldn't help but smile. He could see the ribbons fall down from the top of his head. Despite his embarrassing appearance, the fox kept it on. It made his lover laugh, and therefore, he enjoyed wearing it.

"Well, just for the record, I have always been a complete idiot…"

He scooted closer again, speaking with a facetious tone.

"...But let us not forget that _you_ chose _me_ to be _your_ complete idiot…"

Milena sighed in amusement, defeatedly admitting to her husband's point.

"... Yep… And now— I'm stuck with you…"

"Oh come on… you know you love me…"

The vixen grinned widely and leaned in, giggling as she spoke.

"Oh— _do I know that?"_

The two of them kissed passionately, holding their embrace for many blissful moments. For John the world was lit up by his lover's beauty. The moon shined brighter than ever, and the trees sang out their joyous song. It was like a fantasy. It was like magic.

Their mouths departed, but they still held each other close. Milena leaned over, resting her head on her partner's shoulder. John wrapped her up with both arms, looking out towards the distant skyline.

The world was a scary place. No. It was a horrifying one. It was filled with perfidious politicians and crooked criminals. It was filled with malicious mobs and destructive discrimination. It was a horrible place.

But tonight, the foxes didn't care.

The city was plagued by crime and corruption, but here, on this dimly lit bridge, all was well. All was pure.

Peace wasn't determined by time, it was fixed upon location. It wasn't about when you could experience it; it was about where you could find it. Wickedness was like a disease. It spread to every corner, went into every household, and infected everything in its path. Only a select few were fortunate enough to avoid it…

or at least hide from it.

Times like these were the moments that John stored away, the moments that he kept for the rest of his life, the moments he held dear to his heart. Tonight was only temporary, but the memories made would last a them lifetime. Tonight was a momentary restraint from the world as they knew it. It was a time when they could forget about the shit-storm that surrounded them. It was a time when the planet stopped spinning.

And they soaked in every second of it.

Even though society was a twisted labyrinth of hatred and bigotry, John didn't quite mind it. As long as the couple knew what purity was, they could fall asleep and dream about it in their slumber. They couldn't get out of the maze, but as long as they had each other, they didn't need to. John took back what he thought earlier:

John was fond of the universe. He was okay with the world that he lived in; it never stopped him from caring;

...it allowed him to love.

* * *

 **It's 1 am. I'm not proofreading this. Sorry.**

 **Hey btw, if any of you want to be a BETA for this story, then just shoot me a PM. I might be picky, but honestly, getting one might be a great idea. I'm usually exhausted by the time I'm done with chapters, so if I can get a fresh set of eyes to look over everything grammatically-speaking, then that would be a HUGE help.**

 **PM me if interested. I'd probably want to contact you through Skype or Kik… it's just easier that way…**

 **I think I'm done now… Goodbye.**

 **So long.**

 **Farewell.**

 **Love you.**

 **:)**


	25. The Township of Hopkinsville

**Almost a week later, yeah this one took me a while.**

 **The chapter started off… weirdly. Let's just say that I omitted a total of nearly 2,000 words, so that kinda delayed things. I also took a two day break… So yah, sorry about that!**

 _ **OH AND HEY CHECK THIS OUT**_

 **So I started a discord server not to long ago… It was kinda an impulse decision, but I think it's a really good idea.**

 **Basically, it's a place where I can talk with you guys, the readers. It's an interesting way of keeping in touch with y'all, but I think it'll be fun! Now, obviously the chat will have rules and such, so if you're being an idiot, you will be** _ **banned.**_ **(Sorry, no yiff!)**

 **Anyways, I wanna see how this goes. I think it'll be pretty cool.**

 _ **My account is:**_ **Jacato #6539**

 **Add me to get invited to the server! (I can't post direct invites on here.)**

 **Well, that's that. I wanna thank you guys for hopping on board this chaotic ride of a story. I've been getting** _ **lots**_ **of followers lately. (Like, I was at 200 just two chapters ago. Wtf that's awesome!)**

 **But yeah, I've kept you waiting long enough.** _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Saturday, April 16th. 10:42 AM_

I was awakened by the marching of soggy footsteps.

I kept my eyes shut as I listened to the sounds. The squishes and squeaks traveled their way across the room. Each step was long and far in between, creaking slowly and periodically. The noises got closer and louder in volume, eventually stopping just in front of my mattress. I heard a door open, and once again, the footsteps continued.

My eyes began to open as I slowly regained my senses. The familiar sights, smells, and sounds made themselves apparent as I took in my surroundings. The burrow rumbled at its usually fast pace. The air smelled of pine and fresh rainfall, and the bedroom was again warm and welcoming. I propped myself up, absorbing the peace that had once been so hard to find.

The room was cozily-lit, and everything was in its normal place. However, the ground was exceptionally dirty. A single trail of mud and water came out from beneath the draped entrance and led to the bathroom door. I could hear a collection of thuds and clunks filter through from the interior of the laboratory. After a brief moment, the door swung open, and Judy emerged from the confined space.

She was wearing a pair of cargo pants along with a brown, outdoor jacket. She was completely drenched, covered with mud and scattered blades of grass. It was clear that she had been attacked by her troublesome siblings, and it was also apparent that it had been raining outside. The rabbit staggered over to the dresser next to her bed, opening a shelf and pulling out clean clothing. The humorous sight made my voice light and cackled.

"... So… —How'd the camping trip go?"

Judy slammed the drawer shut, quickly spinning around and heading back towards the bathroom door.

"Shut up."

I snickered at her reaction, watching her march into the smaller room next to me.

I leaned my head back, burying myself in the comfortable covers. I was tremendously exhausted from yesterday's overwhelming task. I spent a total of seventeen hours scrubbing plates and washing dishes. My paws stung at the softest of touches, and my shoulders were stiff and sore. If the clan of children hadn't helped me, then I would've been up until three.

With yesterday's events behind me, I sat in contemplation about today's. Judy had told me that I was getting my SIC, which involved making a long journey to the nearest town. I was unsure of how the process worked, or how long it would take. All I knew is that we were supposed to leave in roughly an hour.

I heard a sudden stream of sound from within the small bathroom. I listened to the drumming of water droplets as Judy began to shower in the other room. The white noise spilled into the bedroom, preventing me from continuing my slumber. After ten minutes of idle resting, I decided to move around.

I sat up, propping myself up into a sitting position. Despite my exhausted state, I had received a satisfying amount of sleep last night. My body was sore, yet alert and energized. Annabelle didn't cuff me to the wall when I went to bed. I wasn't sure if she forgot, or if she trusted me enough to sleep in her sister's room by myself. Either way, I used my freedom to get up and look around.

I stumbled to my feet, tottering over to the middle of the room. When I first got up, I felt lightheaded and dizzy, but after a while, the disorientation subsided. I made my way over to the work station. The cramped and cluttered chaos surrounded me on every side. Gadgets of all kinds were stored and stowed away, placed on desks and tucked into cabinets. I was unsure of their uses, but I remained interested nonetheless.

I slowly walked around the space's perimeter, briefly observing each and every item on the tables. Basic items like typewriters and telephones were placed next to miscellaneous high tech equipment. The devices' purposes were completely unknown to me. Police agencies and military officials were often given advanced technology to fulfill their jobs. Almost all of the machines seemed older and nearly out of use, but they were still decades ahead of my time. The further I inspected them, the more unsure I became about how to use them. Their complicated designs made me lose interest, and eventually, my focus was honed in on the large map on the back wall.

The pushpins and thumbtacks were all around, dotted in clumps around the city. The tags hung from each pin, often blocking and overlapping one another on the crowded surface.

I dragged the small office chair over and sat back, marveling at the muddling map. For many moments, I tried to look for patterns or consistencies, but the arrangements seemed random and unpredictable. From afar, the map's purpose remained undistinguished.

I stood up and stepped forward, observing from a close distance. Many of the pins were crammed into similar locations. More populated places like malls and train stations had a large number of them. Some pins even had multiple tags. I cautiously reached up, grazing my paw against the small slips of paper. I selected one in the Sahara Bureau, and decided to open it. But before I could unveil its contents, I heard the bathroom door swing open.

"—What are you doing?"

I jumped back, startled by Judy's sudden entry. The shower had apparently been shut off while I was walking around. I stuttered as I spoke, instinctively reaching my paw up to the back of my head.

"Oh— uh… nothing…"

Judy walked towards her bed, still peering over at me. I noticed that she was wearing her purple skirt, the outfit she wore for the house meeting. Annoyed, she spoke up yet again, this time with a more aggressive tone.

"Did you touch anything?"

I stepped away from the wall, staggering backwards and bumping into the office chair.

"No— no… well— _I mean_ … the chair, yah but that's all…"

The rabbit sighed, turning around towards her bedside table. She dragged the drawer open, pulling out a small, orange blow dryer. Without a word she plugged it into a nearby outlet and began to dry off her wet fur.

Judy seemed to be aggravated by my harmless antics, especially when the giant map was involved. I looked around the office space, scanning over the tools and machines before inquiring cautiously.

"What's with all of this stuff?"

" _What?"_

The continued din of the blow dryer prevented her from hearing me. I repeated myself, this time with a louder voice.

" _Why do you have all of this stuff anyways?"_

She looked over to the room behind me, using a carrot-shaped brush to fixate her fur.

" _What are you talking about?"_

"— _I mean…"_

I stepped over towards one of the desks, pointing to a mysterious, screened machine.

" _Like what the hell is this?"_

" _Military computer system. How I got all your info."_

I looked around, searching for another thingamajig to ask about. I saw a vaguely familiar device and began to walk over to it.

" _And what about this?"_

Judy followed my pointed finger, glancing over to the box-shaped machine on the other side of the room.

" _Scrib machine. It prints out graphs and stuff."_

I knew I had seen it from somewhere. Honey used to own one in her bedroom. She most likely stole it or purchased it from the black market. It was the machine she used to make graphs and charts of sheep statistics. I quickly moved my thoughts away from the subject, turning around and motioning to a small black box.

" _And this?"_

" _Inner-city police radio."_

Her response was traced with stubborn irritation. I looked over to Judy, confused by why she had such an item.

" _You live in the middle of nowhere. Why on earth do you have an inner-city police radio?"_

I glanced back at the radio. Behind me, I heard the blow dryer turn off. Judy spoke up with a quiet yet stern voice.

"Look, I'm not going around asking about your life story, so just— stop talking, alright?"

I sighed in reserved dissatisfaction. It was clear that the rabbit was hiding something, and it was even more apparent that she wanted me to know nothing about it.

Judy unplugged the dryer, shoving it back into the nearby drawer. She walked over to her dresser and opened a cabinet, pulling out a small, purple raincoat.

"Come on, we need to go now."

I was confused by her hurried demeanor. We weren't supposed to leave until twelve. I looked over towards her bedside table. The electric clock displayed the digits dimly.

 _10:57_

"... Wait— I thought you said we were leaving at noon…"

Judy threw on her raincoat, pacing around to grab a few final items to bring.

"Yeah, but the rain's gonna slow us down. We need to be there by one, plus, I have to make a few stops…"

I watched her pick up a set of keys along with her remote. She quickly went over and picked up a brown, cardboard box. Without hesitating, Judy made her way towards the door.

"—Wait, do I need to change or something?"

I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I wasn't sure if I needed to be presentable in public. I stood in the middle of the room as Judy disappeared behind the white curtain.

" _You need a shower_ — but we don't have time. Come on."

I paused briefly, gawkishly tilting my head down to sniff my underarms. _I didn't smell._ I snapped out of my trance, quickly staggering over to the staircase. I hopped up the winding steps, soon catching up to the rabbit near the door. Judy used her free paw to twist the knob, swinging the door open and stepping outside.

I followed her into the open hallway. The line of younger bunnies stood idly in front of the master bedroom. I glanced back as we continued forward, eventually making our way to the balcony.

"... Why do they line up like that anyways?"

"Where? —In front of Mom's room?"

I nodded. The two of us walked out onto the caramel-colored balcony, joining in with the rotation of isolated rabbits.

"Well— If they need something… or if they want to make an announcement, they go to her room to do it…"

We walked around the pathway, making our way to the front door at the other side. The kitchen wasn't as busy currently. Lunch didn't start for another hour, so the room was fairly calm. Judy continued as we got near the front side of the room.

"...The younger ones also go to her for advice… and— _you know,_ settling arguments."

I snickered at the thought. That poor rabbit was responsible for over a thousand small children. Even though she wasn't everyone's biological mother, they still looked up to her as a maternal leader. I could only imagine the amount of fighting and arguing that Mrs. Hopps had to deal with everyday.

The surrounding pathways bottlenecked at the room's front, running parallel to each other towards the large foyer. We traveled along the balcony, eventually branching off into a deeper part of the burrow.

We went down a poorly lit corridor. Unlike the other hallways, this one was void of any bedrooms or classrooms. The tiled floor seemed familiar, and I knew that I had seen the miscellaneous clutter on the ground before. Yes. It was on one of my first nights here. We were getting close to the basement.

We walked through the short, arched pathways, winding through the corridors at a brisk pace. We stepped over boxes and walked around ducked under pipes, eventually getting to our destination at the end of the last hallway.

"Hold this."

Judy, turned around and shoved the box into my stomach. She spun back to face the door, pulling out the jingling set of keys. After a brief moment of searching, the rabbit found the key she was looking for and pushed it into the lock. She swung the door open and turned on the light inside, quickly revealing the room's interior.

It was the garage.

A total of eight trucks lined either side of the concrete enclosure. The room was dark and grimy with a mechanical overhead door at the other end. The vehicles were beaten up and worn down, covered with splotches of dirt and dry mud. Judy walked ahead of me, heading over to the nearest truck.

"Press that button next to you."

I stood in the doorway, glancing to my left. A small, red switch was bolted to the wall next to me. I raised my free paw and slapped it, causing the aging mechanisms to start up above. I walked over to the truck as the old gate screeched open, making my way around to the passenger side.

"You know how to drive?"

Judy hopped up into the driver's seat, speaking out as she closed herself in.

"Of course I know how to drive—"

Her voice was cut off by the slamming of the car door. I shifted the box into my right arm, pulling the the lever open with other paw. I awkwardly ducked down into the small truck, plopping the box down underneath the glovebox.

"And do you know how to drive?"

I scoffed at her lighthearted inquiry, shoving my legs into the tight compartment and shutting the door behind me.

" _Of course_ I do!"

It was a blatant lie, but she didn't need to know that. She started the car. The engine sputtered and clanked, roaring into life. The vehicle jolted forward and pulled into the middle of the garage, rolling towards the open exit. The pale brightness of the cloud-covered sky shone into the room, dully reflecting off smooth, concrete floor. We continued forwards and pulled out into the rainstorm.

Judy reached up and pressed a small button, lowering the automated door behind us. We drove out onto a gravel road that wrapped around the burrow. Water droplets struck the windshield like tiny daggers. The golden countryside was desaturated, bathed in the gobs of glowing greys. We turned onto a larger driveway, winding between the fields of crop. There were only a few bunnies out today, but it seemed that the serfs were still hard at work. I watched them walked through the pouring rain, carrying large bags of seed and fertilizer. I knew that it wouldn't be long until I joined them.

We drove through the shallow hills, eventually making our way towards a break in the treeline. I turned around and looked out the back window. I watched the burrow fade off in the distance, disappearing behind the thick curtain of falling rain. After a few more moments, we passed by an open gate. The windows were enveloped in dark shades of green. The driveway was like a tunnel through the dense woods.

The truck rumbled down the road, jerking and shaking with every hole and bump. The two-seater was tiny and cramped. For Judy, it was the perfect size, but for me, it was utterly claustrophobic. I shifted around in my seat, struggling to find a comfortable position. My head brushed up against the ceiling, and due to the presence of the box below me, I had virtually zero leg room. Without any other option, I kicked my feet up, laying them down on the dashboard in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Judy's brusque voice echoed out from within the cabin. I turned to face her, crossing my arms in defiance.

"I'm trying to get comfortable in this damn matchbox".

" _Ughhh_."

I smirked, leaning back into a reclined state. Judy mentioned that the rain was going to prolong our journey, and if that was the case, then it was going to be a long two hours.

I sat idly, listening to the showering of tiny water droplets. They hit the roof with quiet clatters and cascaded down on either side. The windows were fogged up by misty condensation. The countryside was covered in a thick fog, most likely brought in by the nearby river.

I was reminded of my car rides with Finnick. It was weird to think about. I was in a completely new world, yet riding in the passenger seat of a car felt so familiar. The memories began to resurface. They were vague blurs. We would get drunk and drive around town until one of us passed out. We would speed down back alleys and avoid the police on every street corner. Getting ourselves into shit was a common occurrence, but we always seemed to make it through the muddled haze in one piece. We knew where all the best bars were, where all the best restaurants were, where we could go if we got into trouble. The faces of strangers and friends-of-friends seemed to stand out like still photographs. Those were the nights. Those were the weekends. It seemed like years… But it didn't matter anymore.

The memories were gone now, lost within the clouded mist that surrounded me.

For many miles, the road snaked along with the watercourse, cutting through the forests and hills. At some points, the river crept up to the edge of the gravel trail, swollen by hours of recent rainfall. The surging stream was small and swift, violently ripping through the riverbed and bouncing off the banks. The river became more turbulent as we continued further, but eventually, the two courses parted ways, and we began to drive deeper into the forest.

The deluge wasn't severe enough to produce thunder and lightning, therefore, the wilderness was soaked with a sirenic silence. I tried to keep myself busy by peering out the window, but the views were clouded and dismal. As time went on, boredom took over, invading every thought and blocking every idea.

My mind became stale, and I soon became uneasy. I tried to turn on the radio, but nothing but static could be heard through the old speakers. Annoyance turned into aggravation, and after a while, I couldn't contain my discontent.

" _Ughhh…"_

"What?"

I tilted my head over to Judy. She appeared to be irritated by the weather, but I spoke up anyways.

"—How long until we're there…?"

"Well, we've only been on the road for twenty minutes."

I sighed in exasperation, pushing my paws up my neck and onto my face. This was taking forever. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Judy pointing down towards the box.

"I brought some books for you to read in case you got bored…"

My interest was replenished slightly. I lifted my legs up and scooted backwards, leaning down to lift the lid of the cardboard box. Within it, a small stack of books was tucked into the corner. I picked them up, quickly disappointed by what I saw. It was the exact set of books that she had given me on my first day.

"Ughhh— _really?"_

" _What?"_

I leaned back into position, setting the inane novels down into my lap.

"These books are downright terrible!"

Judy scoffed.

"What? —not enough pictures for ya?"

I sighed in annoyance, picking up the novel on top and fanning through it rashly.

"No— it's just… None of this even makes sense!"

"Ah, I see… _Too many big, confusing words?"_

I grunted at the rabbit's derisive heckling, exhaling a short and deep breath.

"No. _Like_ in— in this one… Why are the two families killing each other? — _I mean…_ No one even remembers why they're fighting!"

"Yah— that's the joke. It's called satire."

I flung the book down onto the dashboard, pulling out another one and raising it in the air.

"Oh— and what about this one? —I can't understand what anybody's saying!"

"The novel is accurate to the native dialects. Mammals talk differently around here you know."

I sighed in annoyance, tossing the second book onto the dashboard next to the first. I looked down and grabbed the biography.

"And why the hell would you give me a book about _Caleb W. T. Martin?"_

"What? —He was a brilliant guy."

" _Oh yeah…"_

I threw the heavier book onto the others in front of me, leaning back and crossing my arms.

" _...Because he TOTALLY helped society!"_

The car went quiet. Judy didn't respond with a clever rebuke or a quick-witted insult. She simply sat at the wheel, staring blankly ahead. The conversation took a serious turn. I spoke up louder than I had meant to, but I didn't care. My agitation levels were especially sensitive today. It was getting hot in here, the claustrophobia was getting to me. Still, I bottled up my emotions and remained quiet, looking out the blurry window next to me.

We sat for over a minute in continued silence. The rain drowned out my thoughts, washing them away into the depths of my subconscious. The rain picked up in a gradual crescendo, crashing against the roof with muffled strikes.

...

"... Look I'm—"

Judy spoke up suddenly, immediately cutting herself off mid sentence. I glanced over, unsure of what she was trying to get out. The words seemed trapped inside her head, unable to be said out loud. Finally, after a few silent seconds, she continued her thoughts.

"... I— I'll just get you some… —better books to read… alright?"

She stared straight ahead, refusing to meet my bewildered gaze. I sat back, turning around again to face the window. I wasn't sure if it was guilt she felt. I wasn't sure if she wanted to apologize. I wasn't sure if she was sorry. I avoided the thoughts, moving my mused mind elsewhere.

The trip continued slowly and sluggishly. We traversed the muddy terrain at a cautious speed. The two of us remained quiet for quite some time.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 16th. 1:06 PM_

There was a growing and continuous tension.

I could sense Judy's uneasiness from across the cramped cabin. She tapped her foot beside the pedals and held on to the steering wheel with a forceful grip. At first, the signs were scarce and subtle. I thought she was guilty about are prior conversation, but as time went on, I knew it was something else;

Something bigger.

I often tried to alleviate the tension, asking her a question about her youth or about her siblings. I tried to start a discussion, a conversation, a debate; anything. The rabbit remained mostly silent, responding with only shortly chirped yeses and noes. My efforts grew inadequate, and eventually, I got no replies. It was like trying to start a fire on dampened sticks and leaves; my attempts were futile, and my actions were in vain.

The journey became an awkward one. Judy slowly became detached, separating herself from my presence. She was building a wall; an invisible barrier between us. I struggled to understand why, but I could notice one thing. She didn't want to. Her apathy was marked by reluctance. It was barely noticeable, but I could sense it. She was dissociating herself from me not because she wanted to, but because for some hidden reason, she had to.

Tension was growing; a looming sense of dread filled up the truck. It radiated off of Judy. It permeated me with inscrutable fear. She knew something that I didn't, and she also knew that I would soon discover why. The gravel trail soon met its end. We finally made it to an isolated intersection, pulling onto a paved roadway.

The discomfort only increased as we got closer to town. The rain had stopped, and now, there was nothing but the sounds of the engine to fill the silence. The pine trees on either side directed us down the road, leading us to an unknown destination. The sky remained a light grey, staining the world below with a colorless bleach.

Civilization grew more apparent as we continued. We passed by farms and plantations. Cars zipped by, zooming down the other side of the road. I could see a single helicopter in the sky, going in the same direction as we were. I had only seen hovercraft in the city, and so the sight of one out here gave me chills. I could sense that we were almost there.

Without warning, Judy smacked the back of her paw against my arm, pointing over towards the glovebox in front of me.

"Open that up."

I sat up in a normal sitting position. It was the first time she spoke in over an hour. I could feel the car begin to slow down as we rounded a corner. I quickly followed her command, pulling down on the latch and opening the small compartment.

"Give me that yellow thing."

I bent down, peering into the dark glovebox. I grabbed a metal, yellow device that was shaped like the number eight. I leaned back up, immediately stricken by what I saw.

A line of cars and trucks was assembled on the road. At the front, a large outpost was constructed, stopping the vehicles and checking for their identifications. Military guards were posted on raised towers, idly standing around and chatting with each other. The scene reminded me of that time with Finnick in the Jungle District. I was horrified, yet somewhat intrigued.

 _*snap *snap_

"Hey!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, placing the yellow device in Judy's awaiting paw. The truck sputtered to a slow stop, halting at the back of the line.

"Give me your paws."

I hesitantly raised my arms up, extending my paws out to Judy. She grabbed my paws, pulling them through the holes of the metal gadget. Before I could react, she twisted a screw on top, tightening the restraints to an uncomfortable degree.

"I'm going to tell this once, and one time only…"

I glanced up ahead of us. The were only two cars in front of ours. I look back to Judy, intently listening to what she had to say.

"Don't talk to anyone, even when you're spoken to. —Don't look anybody directly in the eye… Keep your head low. Keep your mouth shut…"

I felt the car jolt as we moved forward. The truck in front of us reached the gate, where an official began to walk up to the driver side window.

"Don't react to anything you see. —Remember, you've done this all before. Nothing's new here."

I saw the officer ahead of us give a nod. The gate began to lift upward.

"Do what I say —and just… don't be an idiot."

The truck ahead of us pulled forward, and we soon followed. The car engine sputtered and clanked. We slowly shifted forward, rumbling to a stop at the dropped gate. A rhinoceros bent over to face us while Judy rolled down the driver side window.

"ID and SIC's please."

His accent was not southern. It was clear that he had been sent in from the city. Judy pulled her ID out along with my forged birth certificate, handing it to the officer above.

"We came to get his new card. Here's his birth certificate."

Judy spoke in a light and polite voice. The rhinoceros held on to the roof, peering in through the window to look at me. His appearance was intimidating, even when he didn't pose a threat. I glanced at him momentarily before shifting my gaze down to my lap. I could hear him pull out some sort of high tech device, tapping away at a small mechanical keyboard. After he logged our names, he gave the documents back to Judy.

"Make sure you get him muzzled."

"Will do, officer!"

I could hear the window being rolled back up. The gate in front of us lifted, and the truck began to pull forward. I was stunned by the word, both haunted and horrified by its utterance. I waited until we were past the checkpoint before speaking.

"Uhhh— what was he talking about?"

She turned to face me momentarily, quickly whipping her head back forwards.

"What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?"

"No— it's just…"

I stared ahead at the road in front of us, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. I needed to know. I needed answers.

"...You've been acting weird— on the way here… You're hiding something. What the hell is going on here?"

She took a deep breath, peering coldly out the windshield. Judy was deep in thought, contemplating thoughts that were unknown to me. After nearly a minute of silence, she finally spoke up.

"Everyone's on edge… Ever since the attacks started happening, the town's just been— _freaking out._ —The National Guard's been here since that week in March… They haven't left since…"

The distant roofs of buildings began to rise over the treeline. The road began to straighten, leading us down into the edge of the town.

"...they've made laws— rules to keep everyone safe…"

I glanced over at her.

"I thought you said that no one out here has gone savage yet…"

Judy locked her gaze on the street ahead of her. We were almost at the first intersection.

"Serfs haven't gone savage yet— but… everyone has seen the footage on TV… the maulings… nobody's taking any chances."

I sat in gradual contemplation. I remember the images. They were burned into my head. I was hesitant to speak up.

"... Have — _you_ seen the footage?"

The truck began to slow down, rolling to an eventual halt at the stop sign. The two of us sat in silence. Her response was reserved, barely noticeable by the unwitting eye. Judy tilted her head up and down, refusing to look over at me.

The quietness was abruptly ended by the lurching of the traversing truck.

Buildings began to envelope us on either side. Pedestrians walked on the sidewalk, going about their days as usual. Farmers traveled to town to trade their produce at shops and supermarkets. Elderly couples walked to cafés and restaurants, enjoying their afternoon by going out to have lunch. Children played in parks and playgrounds, indulging in their well awaited weekend.

From a glance, the town looked normal and at peace, but as we continued, its true colors began to show.

Police officers were posted at every corner, much like the city was before everything went down. Masters walked down the street, pulling along serfs with leashes attached to their collars. Species and size didn't seem to matter for anyone. Bison pushed around otters, and beavers dragged along bears. It was an odd sight to behold, but what struck me the most was what they were wearing on their faces.

Specially designed muzzles were worn by every predator. From what I could tell, the devices also worked as masks to keep the feral disease from infecting them. The serfs also were bounded by heavy, metal cuffs much like mine. Once I got my muzzle, I was gonna fit right in.

And that was a fact that troubled me.

We made our way down the main avenue, eventually turning left onto a separate street. We traveled for many city blocks. My eyes were glued to the gloomy atmosphere that surrounded us. There was tension in the air; an unsettling feeling that affected everyone within city limits. My heart thumped at an unsteady rhythm. I was intimidated by the small community.

The truck eventually slowed down, pulling onto the side of the road. We parked in front of a small shop. Judy turned off the engine, reaching over to open her door.

"Where're you going?"

The rabbit hopped out of the cabin, quickly turning around to face me.

"I'm getting your muzzle. —Stay here."

Without waiting for a response, Judy slammed the door, locking me in. I watched her leave and head into the store, eventually disappearing behind spinning glass door.

I sat back and sighed. I was unsure of how this day was going to go. I was nervous, but for the most part, I trusted Judy. She had gotten me this far, and even though I didn't understand why, I was dependent on her decision to help me. I closed my eyes, absorbing the silence whilst deep in thought.

…

" _GET A MOVE ON!"_

My eyes snapped open to the sound of a commanding voice. I looked around, searching for the source of the commotion.

" _Y'ALL HAVE LEGS— FUCKING USE 'EM!"_

My eyes landed upon a large flock of serfs. Predators of all shapes and sizes were corralled into a large group across the street. Many of them were larger mammals like bears and wolves. A pronghorn spoke loudly into a static-filled megaphone, watching over the crowd with sneering disgust.

" _EVERYBODY STAND STILL AND SHUT UP!"_

The herd came to a halt in a vacant lot, ahead and across the street from where I sat. Serfs stood anxiously, shifting and shuffling in place. Some of them were crying, some of them were silent. It was a shocking sight. I felt my feet grow cold. I felt my heart beat faster.

After a few minutes of idle unrest, the sounds of a truck soon filled the outside air.

I could see it at the other side of the crowd. A large military vehicle was facing away from the gathering, slowly backing up towards the crowd. Loud, piercing beeps could be heard from where I sat. They penetrated the dense air, cutting through the intensity that filled up the city streets. I watched as it inched its way backwards, coming to a stop right next to serfs. The sounds had stopped, and at once, a large door flipped downward, landing with a crash onto the gravel surface.

" _EVERYBODY IN!"_

The car door across from me was opened. I glanced back as Judy jumped into her seat, carrying a robustly-built muzzle. The quietness returned when the rabbit closed the door, cutting us off from the outside ambience. I had to inquire.

"Where are they taking them?"

Judy started the engine, at first ignoring my burning question. She waited before glancing up, getting a glimpse at the disturbing event that was unfolding. The two of us watched as the last of them were crammed into the back of the semi. The officers then lifted the door off the ground, slamming it shut with a thunderous boom.

Judy put the truck in reverse and began to back up.

"The serf market's crashing… Masters are selling them… and well— nobody's buying…"

Her voice trailed off as we stopped. She put the car in drive and began to travel forward.

"After a while— if they don't get sold… they get — _sent off_ …"

We drove by the vacant lot. Officers were preparing for the shipment to depart, carrying along its unwanted cargo. My voice was shaky and strained.

"And… and— where do they go?"

Judy sighed fretfully, returning her focus to the road in front of us.

"... To the city. They throw them in factories—make them work in confinement zones without pay…"

I glanced back one more time at the lot. A pair of officers stood at the back of the truck, casually talking and joking around. Surrounding them, prey walked on the sidewalks, going about their days as usual, not caring one bit about the events that previously unfolded.

"Can you put this on yourself?"

I turned back around. Judy held out the muzzle across to me. I took it with disinclined reluctance. A torrid temper emanated from within. I had no choice but to conceal it. I was one of them now.

"Sure."

* * *

 _Saturday, April 16th. 2:14 PM_

The waiting room was filled with the sounds.

The small television ran the footage at a loud volume. News reports and government addresses were played in between commercial breaks. Political advertisements and repetitive propaganda spewed out from the elevated screen. There was no remote in sight. The TV couldn't be turned off.

I was alone in the small space. Chairs were lined up on either side, with a small coffee table set up in the middle. Magazines and novels were stacked on the wooden surface, but due the fact that I was cuffed to the chair, reading wasn't an option. Judy was doing paperwork in the adjacent room, and now, I was all by myself.

We arrived at around one-fifteen, and the process didn't start until one-thirty. I was first sent into an examination room. There, an armadillo looked over my basic medical conditions. He measured my height and weight, apathetically documenting the aspects of my body. Once I was cleared, I was sent back into the front office to fill out some paperwork. The process didn't take significantly long, and before I knew it, I was put back into the waiting room. Judy was currently finishing up with the remaining credentials.

The television was loud and annoying. The buzzing resonance was rough and harsh to hear. The commercials and shows dug their way into my head, despite my mind's bitter renouncement. I leaned back in closed my eyes, trying to block it out as best as I could.

…

…

…

 _*ding *ring_

A bell rung from across the room. I opened my eyes to see two mammals walking in through the front door. A rabbit and his serf made their way into the lobby.

The predator was a large grizzly bear. He had to duck down through the doorway when he came in. He walked with a lopsided posture, waddling with his arms scrunched up to his sides. Upon hearing the ringing bell, he wobbled around, speaking through his masked-muzzle.

" _Dingaling!"_

The rabbit grunted, shoving his much larger mammal onward. The bear turned back around, keeping his fixated gaze on the top of the front entryway. The two of them walked over to the line of chairs across from me. The rabbit commanded the bear to sit, and then hopped up to lock his cuffs to the chair he sat in. The master acted very much like a schoolteacher did with a young, uncooperative student. The bear acted frivolous and childlike.

When the predator was finally situated into his spot. The rabbit walked over to coffee table and reached up to grab a small novel. He was either unaware of my presence, or he refused to acknowledge it. I watched as he walked back over to his chair and hopped back up to take a seat.

For the next five minutes, the three of us sat in silence.

I returned to my relaxed position, leaning back against the wall and shutting my eyes. Apart from the occasional page flip, the room was filled with the sounds of the blaring TV. After a while, I felt a gaze fall upon me, as if I was being watched. The feeling ate at me, and eventually, I opened my eyes.

The bear was staring right at me.

It wasn't a serious glare. It wasn't filled with judgement or contempt. It wasn't scornful or insolent. No. The bear was curious.

He stared at me with the utmost interest. The bear was most likely in his twenties or thirties, but his demeanor was that of a child. His exceedingly juvenile behavior both confused and concerned me. He stared at me with bright, glowing eyes; like a child does when he sees something at the store that he wants. I tried to avoid his gleeful gaze, looking back up and closing my eyes.

…

"Samuel Hareson, your files are ready."

The voice called out from the back of the room. I opened my eyes to see the rabbit hop up, placing his book back down onto the table. He tottered back over to his serf and muttered something to him. After the bear nodded in compliance, the rabbit turned around and marched into the front office.

It was just the bear and I. The serf returned to his gaze towards me, and I went back to deflecting it with aloof abstraction. I closed my eyes yet again, trying to avoid his locked glare. Judy would be done soon. It was only a matter of time until we would be done…

…

…

…

" _Dingaling."_

The slurred statement sounded out in front of me. I looked back up to see the bear staring at the doorway. The bell on the top framework hung idly behind the door. The serf looked back to face me, this time directing his words towards me.

" _Did yoo hear tha dingalingling?"_

His voice was slurred and broken. I hesitated, glancing back up at the doorway momentarily. Judy told me not to talk, and so I nodded as an answer.

The bear chuckled, turning back over to face the front door.

" _Hehe— I like tha dingalingling…"_

I wasn't sure if it was the absence of an education, or if it was some sort of mental deficiency. His lack of rational thought was an interesting sight. I was cautioned with how I felt about it.

" _Ding-Dingaling…"_

He replayed the words in his head and spoke them out loud. They seemed to fill him up with bliss. The bear began to laugh.

" _Ding-a-ling-a-lingling!"_

The mumbled words danced off of his mouth. I was unsure of how to react.

" _Ding, ding, ding! Dingaling-ring!"_

His voice grew louder, marked by crazed hysteria. The more he said it, the funnier to him it was.

" _DINGALINGLING! DINGALINGLI–"_

"HEY!"

The rabbit burst into the room, carrying with him a small stack of papers. He slammed them up onto the coffee table, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small cane. At the flip of the wrist, the stick extended significantly in length…

He began to beat the bear.

The serf was horrified. He lifted his paws as high as he could reach, but the cuffs prevented him from protecting his face. He convulsed in his chair, squealing and screaming at every hit. The rabbit struck the bear as hard as he could.

"WHAT DID I SAY? NO TALKING!"

The bear began to cry. The stick struck him at a disturbingly painful level. Blood was soon visible, but that didn't stop the master. The hits kept coming. The bear kept squirming. The master kept screaming. The television cheered on like a taunting audience. The events spilled into one frightful blur. I wasn't sure how long it lasted; it seemed like one, traumatic eternity.

"STAND UP!"

The rabbit unlocked the bear from the chair. He stumbled onto his feet. His fur was soaked with blood.

"COME ON! MOVE!"

The rabbit spoke brutally. The serf staggered toward the door, whimpering hysterically. The rabbit swore under his breath, drying off the beating stick with the bottom of his shirt. He collapsed it and put it in his pocket, walking back over and picking up the stack of papers. Without giving me as much as a passing glance, the rabbit headed straight towards the front door where the bear waited sheepishly. Together the two of them exited the building.

I sat in a deafening silence. A live performance began to play on the television. Bubbly swing music began to filter into the room, filling the lobby up with a lively instrumental. The reality of what I saw didn't fully hit me. I wasn't sure what I witnessed. I wasn't sure how I felt.

After a few moments, the office door swung open.

A small sheep entered the room, rolling along a bucket and a mop. She ignored my presence, making her way over to the other side of the coffee table. The lamb stopped and picked up the mop. She dipped it into the clean water and set it down onto the floor.

I watched as she casually cleaned up the blood on the floor.

No. What had just transpired was not uncommon. It wasn't abnormal. It wasn't frowned upon. I remember what Judy had told me. I had seen all of this before; nothing was new here. I watched as the office worker cleaned the tile floor; mopping it up as if she had done it before. She began to whistle along to the televised toon. No. This was normal for her.

I sat back in quiet contemplation. Part of me wanted to soak up the reality of the situation; part of me wanted to avoid it altogether. This was who I was now. I had seen this before; nothing was new here.

Again, the office door was opened. This time, it was Judy.

"Hey— uh… we're— we're all done."

She walked over to me with my SIC, unlocking my restraints from the chair I sat in. I wobbled onto my feet. My legs were shaking, and my stomach churned. The occurrence that just took place had shaken me up, and it seemed that Judy felt the same way as I did. Although she didn't see anything, the master was screaming loudly; loud enough for the entire building to hear. She was anxious to get going, and she refused to look at the mopping lamb.

"Let's just go…"

From what I could tell, Judy wanted to get out as quickly as possible. I didn't protest. The two of us made our way around the coffee table, hurriedly staggering over towards the door. I tried to push the events out of my head as we fled. The images of that bear were saturated into my mind. His cries sounded out from within the walls of my skull. I quickened my pace, reaching the exit as fast as I could. Judy caught up to me, and together, we exited the building.

The bell rang out as the two of us left.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 16th. 3:13 PM_

Before we could get home, the rain made an unwelcomed return.

The ride back was a silent one. None of us had spoken since we got back into the truck. Judy took my restraints off along with my muzzle, and now it was just the two of us. No town. No laws. No beatings; just us.

The countryside was more observable than before. The blinding fog had lifted, and now, the hills and valleys were clearly visible. I watched the mountains and bluffs roll by, partially concealed by the sea of trees that divided us. The once beautiful countryside was damped by the dreariness of inclement weather. The sights were gloomy and melancholy, and eventually I grew tired of them.

There was nothing but tapping of the raindrops to keep me busy. I watched as they dripped down the windows, racing each other to the bottom of the glass surface. They danced and twinkled as the truck shook, sticking onto the window as long as they could. But eventually, the rain picked up, and droplets were washed away. I was again left with the boredom of silence.

My thoughts floated around in my mind, sauntering aimlessly from one subject to another. They drifted away from the doleful memories, and gravitated towards happier ones. I tried to fill my head with warm thoughts, attempting to drown out the lugubrious atmosphere that surrounded me.

However, no matter where I ended up, there was something to be sad about. Where there was joy, there was sorrow. Where there was nostalgia, there was regret. The opposites always attracted; they were always paw in paw…

That was until I thought of Judy.

It was an odd relationship; An unlikely acquaintanceship that should have never existed. She wasn't only helping me, she was protecting me. Judy never had to take me in. She never had to give me a second chance. It was odd that she did all of these things for me, and it was especially odd since she didn't have a reason to. I couldn't understand it.

Thoughts like these ran through my head constantly. Thoughts of befuddlement; thoughts of gratitude. I've asked her from time to time, but the answers never came. I always wondered about the subject, but today, I was utterly confused.

Today was something different. Today, I discovered something. I learned just where I fit in society. I learned where I now belonged. As a serf, I hadn't realized the reality of who I was. Not until today.

I was a slave; property. I was an animal, void of any rights or privileges. I was at the bottom of the totem pole; the lowest of the low. In the city, I used to be a lower class citizen, but in the countryside, I was nothing…

But Judy didn't see it that way.

She treated me like a friend. No. She treated me like a family member. She let me stay in her house. She let me sleep in her room. She let me experience something new; something I never felt before. Warmth. Although she hid it from me, although she would never say it…

She really did care about me.

At first, it was only a suspicion, but now, it was the closest thing to what I called reality. She acted weird on the way here, but not because she was just in a bad mood. No. She was worried. She was worried about me. She was worried about the barrier; the seemingly inseparable disparity between us. In the burrow, such a reality could be ignored, but in the town, it was unavoidable; we had to confront it,

...and Judy hated that.

Now, with that revelation in mind, I could feel better. The miserable conditions outside weren't that bad. My thoughts were in a better place now. We were on our way home, back to the land of innocence; back to a place where I could breathe easier. I kicked my feet up and relaxed, pulling out the old magazine in the box below me. Yes. Now was a time to be happy.

"... Hey Judy."

"What."

Her voice was flat and lifeless. She was focused purely on the road. Driving conditions had worsened over the past half hour. I flipped to the first article I found to be amusing.

"... Did you know that Sheri Griffin spent forty-two thousand dollars on makeup last month?"

"... Who?"

"Sheri Griffin, she's an actor."

Judy didn't respond. Her gaze was fixated on the road.

"Oh— and get this… Reed Johns apparently threw down fifty-thousand dollars at a strip club a couple weeks ago."

"—hold on… Why are you telling me this?"

She glanced over at me, confused and somewhat annoyed. I flipped the magazine around, displaying it for her to see.

"Because… It's hilarious!"

She looked back to the road. Although she appeared to be slightly miffed, Judy never told me to stop. I continued, finding the next outrageous topic.

"So, according to this article, author Lewis J. Park installed a two story waterfall in his beachside mansion…"

Judy was silent, but again, she didn't stop me from continuing. Her ears were perked up, attentively listening to what I had to say.

"Oh— and Silva Antoinette, a jazz singer, was reportedly eating salad with a two-thousand dollar fork."

" _Pfff."_

The corner of Judy's mouth curled upward. She concealed her amusement for the most part, but I could tell she enjoyed what I had to say.

"Also, Senate member Robert H. Clouse bought his a wife a bathtub that is worth an estimated two-million dollars."

This time, she couldn't keep it in. She chuckled softly, shaking her head in delighted bemusement.

"... Wait— _what?"_

"Yah! —look!"

I flipped the page, turning it over let Judy see. She looked away from the road, glancing at the article to check its legitimacy.

"Okay— that _can't_ be real."

"Nonononono, it's real! Celebrities in the city are _crazy!"_

I filled the magazine back over, spotting another ridiculous topic.

"Oh, here— Zootopian Sheryl Flynn breaks new record for owning the highest amount of shoes…"

"... How many?"

" _7,765 shoes!"_

Judy chuckled in amused bewilderment, realizing a problem with the absurd claim.

"... Wait— that's… that's an odd number…"

"—So?"

"So!? — _You buy shoes in pairs!"_

I chuckled, double checking the monstrous number.

"—Welp… I guess she lost one…"

We both laughed. I flipped through the pages, searching for a new topic to carry on the conversation.

"Oh, wait— okay… Pop star Monica Marbles sues photographer _four-million dollars_ for stepping on her tail."

"Does getting your tail stepped on really hurt that bad?"

"— _oh yeah."_

The conversation continued, eventually turning into a full-blown discussion. When we ran out of celebrities to make fun of, we moved our colloquy to other miscellaneous subjects. We talked about a variety of different topics. When our conversation hit a dead end, one of us would ask a new question, reigniting the discussion with a new flame.

For the first time in my life, I was comfortable around a prey mammal. No. It wasn't just comfort, it was happiness. The feeling was alien to me. I've felt it with my parents, I've felt it with other predators, but I have never felt it with someone like Judy. It was strange and completely unnatural…

But I kinda like it.

I wasn't sure how long it would last. Eventually, I would have to leave; either by being kidnapped by the military or by fleeing when the search parties give up. The government was still looking for me, but I didn't care. I've been living a troubled life, consisting of misery and periods of temporary solace; I didn't need to think about when it would all end. As long as there were still mammals who cared, predator or prey, then everything would be alright.

The long road home was a treacherous one. It took us over two hours to get back, but neither of us minded one bit.

* * *

 **Be sure to check out the discord server! Add me: Jacato #6539**

 **I think it'll be fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

 _ **Farewell my brethren!**_

 **:P**


	26. Servitude

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1!1!**

 **Hi**

 **So an apology is in order. I never predicted that I would be this busy. My room is 90% gone. All that is left is (half of) my computer setup and my bed. Furniture is disappearing. Shits hitting the fan. I've been doing a fuckton lately, and to top it all off, writer's block is hitting me like a semi truck.**

 **BUT, I managed to get this chapter finally completed! It was supposed to be around 6k words but ended up being nearly twice that amount, so yeah, that pushed things back even further.**

 **I want to thank everybody for 250 followers! Holy shit we just got to 200, that was fucking quick! You guys are awesome!**

 **As for future updates… Well, I'm not quite sure. I'm writing as much as I can (when I'm not fucked by writer's block lol), and so i'll try to get this next one up in less than 11 days.**

 **I want to thank you guys for being so patient! I'm sincerely sorry that this took so long… I hope you all enjoy the next installment of this story!**

We had to make a plan.

The past three days went by normally. I went back to doing chores around the house, and Judy returned to looking after her brothers, sisters, and cousins. For three days, the routines of everyday life seemed to fall back into line. I was given instructions by the adults, I was struck with flying dodge balls by the children, and I went to bed every night in Judy's bedroom. It was constant and chaotic cycle, but it was one that I became quite fond of. The memories of that Saturday began to fade into the past. I was again comforted by the welcoming residence of the Hopp's house.

Judy and I had our discussions. They were brief and often filled with banter and dry humor. I rarely saw her throughout the day, but whenever I got the chance, the two of us took the time to talk about things. Whenever we went to bed, we would stay up late, talking about the mayhem that surrounded us. During the day, we would talk about the serenity outside. It's just what we did. Whenever we had the occasional chances, we talked; nothing else.

But eventually, the topics took a different turn.

The subject of moving in with the other serfs was brought up many times. It was brought up during Sunday's conclave meeting, and it was brought up between Judy and I. We all knew it was going to happen, and since my rib was fully healed, my time spent in the house became very limited.

We had to make a plan.

As much as I enjoyed staying here, I needed to find my friends. Predators were dying in the city, and soon, the disease would infect many more. A cure had to be found; there was no other option.

Judy was reluctant to help. She denied my reasonings, dismissing them as outrageous government conspiracies. Still, she agreed to assist me, knowing that keeping me here for too long would only lead to greater suspicions from the other adults.

We started making a plan.

I had to get to Galena City. If Tyler and Lupus were still alive, that is where I'd find them. It was a far journey. In fact, it was nearly all the way across the city-state. Getting there wouldn't be easy, but it was the only choice I had.

The government was still looking for me. Their operations have been fairly secretive, but using Judy's police computer, the two of us could get a fairly good idea of where they were at. The search parties were making their way west, possibly believing that I was trying to cross the city-state's far western border. This was good news for me, considering that my actual destination was in another direction; northeast.

The two of us began formulating a plan. As a serf, I couldn't use public transportation. Plantation owners were allowed to ship preds around to other locations through the serfdom-trade, but since I didn't actually have a master in Galena, I couldn't get there legally. No. The only options were to travel on foot or to hop a northbound train.

Judy and I first considered smuggling me onto a freighter. It was the way I got out of the city, and using the same strategies, I thought it would be possible to do the same thing at the Pattington oil company. However, Judy enlightened me on how transportation has changed over the past week.

Ever since the escape, the government had stepped up their game in national security. Train stations now had extra stops and inspections, where military officials both guarded the train and checked it for runaways like myself. Getting on one was nearly impossible.

Roads and highways are now lined with soldier-ran checkpoints, where drivers are required to pull over. If an officer gets suspicious, the guards are allowed to look through the vehicle. Prey would never assist an escaped serf, but the government isn't taking any chances. Their control over predators seems to their utmost priority.

If I wanted to get to Galena, I couldn't get there by hopping a train or hitchhiking. No. I would have to go on foot. I would have to hike there.

It was over a week's worth of walking. There were smaller towns along the way, but the majority of the trail was mainly through wooded areas. Judy agreed that she could give me some basic supplies for the journey up, but I would eventually have to revert to stealing from farms and houses. It was a huge risk, but with the entire city-state on high alert, it was simply the only way.

If I was going to go on foot, the two of us needed to be sure that the search parties were out of the area. Judy told me that she'd keep watch for them using her police computers and radios, and when we found a window, the two of us would make our move.

We would pick a day in the future to conduct my departure. Judy would announce to the house that I'd be going back to master in Galena, and the two of us would soon head out into the countryside. The house would be told that she was taking me to Hopkinsville to put me on northbound train, and that it would take nearly all day to get me on it. However, that wouldn't be the case at all.

On the unspecified day, Judy would drive me out into the woods. She'd use back roads and trails to avoid the multitude of checkpoints along the way. After she drove me as far north as possible, Judy would stop the car, allowing me to flee off into the woods. The head start would shave a day or two off of my trek north, and with the supplies that she'd given me, the long and difficult journey north would be a feasibility.

We were unsure of when that window would come. The searches haven't let up just yet, and we needed to be sure that I wasn't being looked for while I was alone in the woods. Judy suspected that it wouldn't be until next week, so until then, I had to work as a serf.

It wasn't a good plan, but it was the only one that we could think of. I had to find Tyler and Lupus; my life depended on it. They were the only other ones that knew about the cure. They were the only ones that could get me out of the city-state. I wasn't sure if my friends were alive. I wasn't sure where I could find them if they were. I wasn't sure if there were mammals outside the city-state who could help us. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. There were so many unanswered questions, so many leaps of faith that I've been having to take. There was doubt; an incredible amount of uncertainty that ate at me every second,

… but I had to ignore it.

I had to take the chance. I had to make the journey. I had to believe that I could find them. As I went to bed that final night, the thoughts buzzed around in my head like a hive of restless bees. There were too many variables, too many reasons why the plan wouldn't work. There were too many ways that this could all go horribly wrong,

… but I had to ignore it.

I shoved the doubts out of my head. I avoided the thoughts altogether, stowing them away into a dark corner of mind. I needed to be optimistic. I needed to throw away the cynicism. It was the only way that I was getting out of this alive.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 20th. 6:47 AM_

The cool chill of the early morning dew seemed to radiate into the air. The golden greys that hovered above casted their glorious gleams upon the waking countryside. Trees swayed in the distance, filtering through the passing wind as it crept down into the valley. The hills and bluffs were colorless, towering over the countryside as protective silhouettes. The air was filled the permeation of a mitigating mist. The gentle breeze wafted the refreshing scents of a new day.

Annie and I walked down the gravel pathway, heading towards an old barnyard in the distance. Today was my first day of work, _actual_ work. The elders in the house were running out of tasks for me to fulfill, and besides, almost all of them wanted me out and with the other serfs. Judy had given me enough time to recover, both physically and mentally. But now, after a week of relaxation, it was time to carry out my duties as a serf.

I was unsure of the treatment that was involved. In the burrow, things were fairly simple. I was given a job to do, commanded by apathetic adults and surrounded by youthful children. Now however, things were different. The fields were unfamiliar grounds to me. I was going to be living with serfs, predators who have lived psychologically-feeble lives. Even if I was one of them now, I still felt out of place; like I wouldn't fit in.

"So— uhhh… How are they?"

Annie glanced over at me, responding with a energetic and peppy voice.

"The serfs? Oh— don't worry, you'll be fine!"

I nodded hesitantly, keeping my gaze locked on the barnhouse ahead of us. I could see a few of them in the distance, carrying around bags of fertilizer and setting them down onto a wooden pallet. I winced at the idea of manual labor.

"—Is it… is it hard being one here?"

Annabelle kept her gaze away from me. She spoke in with a light, sarcastic tone.

"Well— it depends on what you define as _hard."_

"I— I mean like…"

My voice trailed off. Memories of the clinic floated into my head. The wails of the bear, the yells of the master; it has been a few days, but all of it was fresh on my mind.

"Like… Getting yelled at— and… _you know—_ getting shocked?"

Annie looked down, thinking of a proper way to respond. She glanced back up at me, and then towards the road ahead of us. The two of us were quiet for a few long moments. The barn was within earshot now.

"—Look, if… If Clyde gets on you… Keep your head low and do what he says…"

The life was sucked out of her voice. She spoke with a much more serious tone.

"...Clyde's been on edge since the whole… _savage_ thing started. —He's not happy you're here, so just… lay low. Don't give him a reason to make a scene…"

I could only nod. Despite their contrasting personalities, I could see the similarities between Judy and her sister. They both had a little bit of each other in them. Annabelle was serious at times, and I had the feeling that Judy had a brighter side to her. I could see why the rabbits trusted each other, especially with the information about my true identity.

The two of us made our way onto the gravel area that surrounded the building. From what I could tell, there were only four serfs there. Three of them were similar-looking wolves who chatted facetiously amongst themselves. The other was a fox around my age. As we got closer, I noticed that it was very same fox that greeted me in the serf shack; it was Gideon Grey.

"Ah! Goodmornin' Miss Annabelle…"

His polite, country accent rang out through the cool open air. The two of us stopped in front of the fox. Behind him, the trio of wolves continued working, assorting the last of fertilizer bags.

"...We were just finishin' up with the compost!"

"Well, Fredrick here's gonna be helping you guys out for now on."

The fox folded his arms in satisfaction, putting on a warm-welcomed smile. I heard the barn door squeak shut behind him.

"It's about time! _Why_ — I think he'll fit right in!"

Annabelle stepped around me, placing a paw on Gideon and I's shoulders. She spoke with kind and supportive voice, looking up at the two of us with an affectionate expression.

"I bet he will…"

She directed her voice towards Gideon, speaking with a quiet and casual tone.

"...take care of him, will ya?"

The fox glanced up at me before glaring back at the bunny, stuttering over his words.

"Oh… oh-oh, of course! Yeah!"

Annie smiled, releasing her grasp and backing away from the two of us.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around!"

She turned around and headed in the other direction. I watched as she made her way back to the burrow in the glimmer of dawn.

Just like that, my time with them was over. The protection of the household was now out of reach. From here on out, I was in the tenure of other serfs; mammals that were complete strangers to me. It's been weeks since I've properly socialized with others. I wasn't sure how I would–

"Hey Fred!"

I twitched out of my hebetude, spinning around to face the barn behind me. Gideon was by the wooden pallet. Beside him, the wolves were carrying two bags each, walking onto a proximate pathway.

"Help me out with'ese sacks!"

I hurriedly hobbled over, making my way to the small pile of bags. There were only three left in the pile on the pallet. Gideon picked up two of them, effortlessly slinging them over his shoulders. By the way he handled them, I got the impression that they weren't too hard to carry. Besides, I only had to hold one.

It shouldn't have been too difficult.

I bent down, lifting up the single sack strenuously. I held the the fertilizer with a maladroit grasp, gawkishly wrapping my arms around the heavy load. I stumbled and staggered, struggling to keep myself balanced.

I was wrong.

I leaned forward, dragging my feet against the pathway's jagged surface. The weight of the bag caused me to stumble forward. I awkwardly lugged the sack over my shoulder, causing me to nearly fall over. I was hunched over with the bag on my back, which most likely weighed more than I did.

I took a moment to regain my composure before catching up with Gideon.

The two of walked silently for a few brief moments. The countryside began to lighten up as the sun climbed higher above the hill crests. The fog and mist soon disappeared, revealing a bigger perception of my surroundings.

We were going slightly downhill, winding our way through the fields and towards the distant riverside. Ahead of us, the wolves walked and talked in unison, breezily bantering in a laid back conversation. They appeared to be very fond of each other; as if they were closely related.

Contrary to what I first thought, the farm was a fairly calm place. If I wasn't straggling by the massive weight on my back, then the morning walk would easily be an enjoyable one. I soon got used to the load, and eventually, I was able to maintain a steady pace.

… And then the smell hit me.

It was subtle at first. When I picked the sack up, it was merely an insignificant nuisance. But as we continued down the path, the stench seemed to suddenly skyrocket in strength. I tried to ignore it, but the odor was overwhelming. It filled my head with nauseating dizziness. I began to cough in disgust.

" _What— ugh… what— what the hell is that?"_

I could hear Gideon chuckle beside me. I had the suspicion that he expected me to ask.

"Well, my friend— that'd be the _compost_!"

My eyes began to water, obscuring my vision. I used my free paw to wipe my eyes, struggling to withstand the awful stink.

" _Yah— but… but why does it stink!?"_

He began to laugh, clearly entertained by my inexperience.

"Don't ya know? _There's rabbit dung in there!"_

I about choked at the thought.

" _Dung!? I'm carrying rabbit shit!?"_

"Treated and 'specially fermented, but yah!"

I was carrying a bag of rabbit feces. The idea made me ill. I felt my stomach churn. The sack seemed to increase in weight. I was queasy yet curious.

" _Why… why are we carrying poop?"_

"It fertilizes the soil! —helps the carrots grow! The stench can gag a maggot, but you'll get used to it… eventually!"

I was baffled and disgusted, yet at the same time, it made sense. The serfs were carrying rabbit dung because no one else wanted to do it. We were doing the dirty work for them. That was our job afterall.

As I slowly adjusted to the horrid stench, Gideon took the opportunity to continue the conversation.

"So… Word is that you're all the way from Galena…"

I nodded at an odd angle. He continued to speak normally, complete ignoring my prolonged struggles.

"...well, I think it's mighty fine that you're here! _Say—_ why don't I tell ya about everybody!"

I agreed silently, holding my breath to keep the smell out. The fox nodded his head forward, motioning to the three wolves in front of us.

"Up there're the Tensky Brothers! —they'a pretty close bunch… The one in front's Benny, the one in the middle is Lenny, and the last one is Todd!"

I glanced up to face the three. My previous suspicions were correct. They laughed and joked around, blithely going about their morning without a care in the world. They all seemed to be in their upper twenties. I was an only child, but I knew brotherly love when I saw it.

"Then we have Nate and Nora— cougars... really nice folks… they came here a few months back as a couple. And oh! —Nora's 8 months pregnant!"

I smiled at the thought. It was difficult to imagine raising a child as a serf, but it was good to know that life was carrying on, even during hard times.

"—and then we have Scipio! _Funny name, ain't it?_ —yah… we just call him _Skip…_ he's a skunk, so uh… he always smells…"

I smirked at the idea. He could've smelled like the inside of a sewer, but I wouldn't mind. As long as he wasn't as bad as the bag I was carrying, I wouldn't care at all.

"Oh! —and then there's Ron and Connor; twin raccoons! They can read each other's thoughts! —has to be some witchcraft or something…"

The trio of wolves broke out into laughter, fully engaged in their jocular discussion. Gideon continued as their chortling died down.

"Next, there's Bucky the weasel—He's kind of a nut, but he's been here the longest… years of experience."

I nodded again, unsure of how serfs defined the word "nut." To outsiders, almost all serfs were a little crazy.

"And finally, we have Pamela the bear… She's like everybody's mother— she stays at the shack all day with Nora… definitely the nicest bear you'd ever meet!"

We continued down the trail. By the way Gideon described them, the other serfs seemed like nice mammals. I felt slightly more comfortable knowing the names and personalities of everyone here. I was horrendous at socializing, and so Gideon's introduction helped me somewhat.

However, the serfs weren't the greatest of my worries…

I lurched up, readjusting the heavy sack on my back. I stood straighter, getting a better grip of the fabric. The stench was slightly more bearable, and I could breathe a little easier. I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"So uh… how does… how do the rabbits treat us here?"

I glanced over at the fox beside me. He looked straight ahead, wearing a contemplative expression. He thought briefly before responding.

"Eh— pretty good… Better than the other places I suppose…"

His voice trailed off, traced with tentative solemnity. I shifted my gaze back to the pathway in front of us. We walked in a temporary silence.

"S'long as ya do what you're told— then you'll be fine."

I nodded and sighed. I was filled with uncertainty. Today's plans were yet to be known to me. I wasn't sure how any of this would go.

I had to trust in what I've been told.

I was comforted to know that Gideon was there for me. From what I could tell, I was the only other fox on the plantation. I hoped that this fact could make us friends; if not friends, than acquaintances. All I needed was somebody who I could trust. As long as I had someone to rely on, then I could get through the rest of my time here.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 20th. 5:20 PM_

The day was filled with periods of hard work.

I stuck with Gideon for the majority of the day. We carried out arduous tasks, delivering fertilizer and lugging around heavy equipment. It was our duty to do whatever we were told. Rabbits would direct us where to go and what to do. Many of our jobs were meticulous and exhausting. If I still had a broken rib, then I wouldn't have been able to last the entirety of one, full day.

The serfs were divided up into separate teams and assigned different jobs throughout the plantation. The larger predators were given the more difficult tasks; almost all of them involving some sort of heavy lifting. The smaller ones were assigned to less intense jobs, mainly consisting of barn cleaning and tractor maintenance. There were only twelve of us spread out over the large farm. Therefore, I only got to meet a few of the other predators.

After my first job, I briefly got to speak with the Tensky Brothers. They were an energetic trio, filled with vigor and vitality. Even though they were given the most tedious assignments, they never stopped making light of the situation. I soon grew fond of their names and personalities. Benny was a little more buff than Lenny, but Lenny was just a bit taller. However, Todd was both the youngest and the shortest among the three, and from what I could tell, the other two enjoyed teasing him about it. They were always hard at work, but as long as they had each other's company, then they could get the job done with smiles on their faces.

After we talked to the wolves Gideon and I were sent to other locations of the farm, and I started to get a better sense of where everything was.

The fields of carrots sprawled out from the the central burrow, surrounding the hill in the shape of a circle. Gravel roads stretched out from the middle like spokes on a wheel, dividing the crops into eight different sections. Each area had their own barn house, where workers would store tools and supplies to work with in the fields.

The plantation was situated on the west side of the river. The only way out of here was a small roadway that led north towards the nearest town. To the west of the entrance, a large pole barn was constructed back along the treeline. It appeared to be where all of the rabbit-workers met in the morning, and it also seemed large enough to house the much of the agricultural machinery. The serf shack was tucked back into the far southwest corner of the farm, built behind a small, winding creek. It was where the serfs returned every night, and more importantly,

…it was now my home.

After a few hours of miscellaneous work, Gideon and I were sent over to the northwestern warehouse to replace a barn door. There, we met Bucky and Skip. Bucky was roughly in his fifties, while the skunk was only fourteen. Despite their differing ages, the two of them seemed to get along very well. However, the two serfs were an odd pair.

Skip was barely literate. He spoke with a broken dialect, poorly pronouncing every word he spoke. His fur was long and matted, growing well over his eyes and nose. I wasn't quite sure when he showered last. A constant stench seemed to radiate from his filthy body. Despite, his grungy appearance, the boy seemed like a decent guy.

Bucky was a bit more aberrant. Although he spoke more clearly, he often went on delusional ramblings. His attention would wander from one thing to another, and holding a conversation with him seemed to be a difficult task. The weasel liked to randomly bring up stories from the past, but completing one was almost impossible for him. However, the serf seemed knowledgeable. Bucky meant well, regardless of his quirks.

The door replacement took nearly an hour. After we were done, we were sent around the farm to fulfill smaller jobs. We completed a wide range of tasks, from moving fallen trees to sorting nuts and bolts. While the rabbits worked on the farm, we did everything behind the scenes, maintaining the smaller conditions of the large plantation. Working into the afternoon and evening, I was able to get a glance of most of the other serfs. However, I wasn't able to properly meet any of them.

After eating a late lunch, the two of us were eventually split up. An irrigation pipe had burst on the southern side of the plantation. Gideon was taken over to the site to dig out dirt, while I was sent up to the warehouse to help retrieve a replacement pipe. There, I met with the raccoon twins and two of Tensky brothers.

We went over to where they stored spare metalwork. The conduit had burst where two pipes met, and so the five of us needed to carry two separate replacements. We lifted the parts and made our way to the fields.

This was supposed to be the last big job of the day. The serfs were required to fall asleep early so that they could wake up before dawn. I wasn't too fond of the idea, but being after all that I've seen from last weekend, I didn't see the need to complain.

...

I held the pipe near my waist, while the raccoons carried it on their shoulders on either end. Behind us, Benny and Lenny hauled a similar-looking pipe without strain. The raccoons and I were silent for a brief period.

"So… eh— you from up north?"

I looked back. The raccoon behind me spoke with a low and nasally voice.

"Oh— uh… yeah… yah, I am."

"Where'd ya work at?"

I looked back ahead. This time, it was the raccoon in front of me. Like his appearance, his voice was nearly identical to his twin brother's.

"... Greenleaf industries— it's a… a steel mill."

"So why're ya here?"

This time, it was the raccoon behind me. I looked back again, struggling to keep up with the fast talking twins.

"... uh— work related injury… I was sent here until I get better…"

"So ya not here f'ever…"

I glanced at the serf in front of me, readjusting the large, metal pipe against my hip.

"—No… no I'm not…"

The conversation ended as quickly as it had started. We became quiet, listening to the crunching gravel beneath our feet.

Even with three of us carrying it, the long irrigation pipe was bulky and difficult to hold. I wasn't sure what it made out of, but the material was dense and rough at the surface. The raccoons didn't appear to be struggling, and the wolves weren't even breaking a sweat. I had the feeling that this next week would be a long one.

The five of us continued down the path. The wolves were involved in a flamboyant discussion, throwing jokes from either side of the pipe they carried. Our destination was still quite a ways away, and so I decided to speak up.

"So… uhm— which one of you is Ron… and which one is Connor?"

The serf in front of me responded quickly, immediately followed by the one behind.

"I'm Ron."

"and I'm Connor."

They spoke in almost premeditated synchronization. Their tones and expressions were identical, I was unsure of how I would decipher between the two.

"So uh… how do I know who's who?"

Ron spoke from out front, turning his head back briefly to face me.

"Connor back there been pickin' a blister on his back for a whole damn week… that's how ya know."

"—Oh come on, Ron! It ain't that noticeable!"

The two began to bicker about the subject. It was exceptionally strange listening to the two. They sounded like the same mammal.

"It be completely notice'ble! —Ya look like an idiot a with ya arms all up 'n backwards!"

"—It's hard to reach, okay? —It wouldn't be that dumb to ya if ya had one like mine!"

"Well stop pickin' at it! —Maybe it'll go away!"

The two continued for quite some time. It was slightly comical to hear the two go at it. The debate didn't seem like a serious one, but they both held on to their arguments.

"... Hey, Benny! —Didn't Connor here ask ya to scratch his back the other day?"

I looked ahead, listening to the wolf speak up from far behind.

"Ay! I ain't got no involvement in this! You two settle things!"

The wolves began to chuckle. Lenny chimed in.

"Yah! Leave us outta this!"

The dig site was coming close. I was beginning to feel more comfortable around the other serfs. As I listened to their boisterous banter, I had the impression that I could eventually join them. They spoke openly and without hesitation, babbling about the blister on Connor's back.

It's the little things like this that mattered the most. Careless dialogue; uncensored expression. The tone in which the serfs spoke; the rollicking ways behind their words. In the city, our minds were twisted and distorted.

But out here, there was nothing but open air.

I was refreshed; reassured that I could make it here. The troubling turmoil that surrounded us didn't matter; it was insignificant. Here, the serfs had something to smile about. Even if they were hard at work and soaked in sweat, there was a peaceful indifference that allowed them to get along.

The site was now in sight. This was one of the last jobs for today, and after we were done, we could go back to the serf shack and unwind. The anticipation built up from within. I was excited to lay down and rest. Today was an exhausting day, and looked forward to finally being able to—

"Put the pipes down over there!"

I nearly tripped over my own feet. I held on to the pipe as I found my footing. My breath was cut short. My legs were much weaker than before, and my grip became icy cold. I looked up to see the familiar face, matching it with that ever-so sickening voice. It was him.

It was Clyde.

The five of us arrived at the sight. The rabbit stood with a clipboard at one end of the road. At the other side, a rather large hole had been dug up where the pipes had burst. Behind Clyde and the hole, five serfs were lined up on the road. Gideon, Skip, and Bucky were there, along with Todd, the third Tensky brother. Nate, the pregnant cougar's partner, was also there, standing on the far end of the line. They were all covered in mud from digging up the broken pipes.

"Right there, right where I'm pointing."

He spoke with a stern and brittle voice. We made our way over to the designated spot and set down the pipes.

"Stand next to them."

I took a deep breath and began to walk with the group. My arms and shoulders were sore from the long trek over here. Benny and Lenny stopped behind their brother, and the twins went over to stand next to Nate. I made my way around the line and stood behind Gideon, anxiously awaiting for our next instructions.

"... Alright— what do we have here…"

The rabbit ignored our stares and gazes, keeping his eyes glued to the clipboard he held. He flipped a page up, nonchalantly scanning over the paper below it.

"We have a… 12" diameter pipe connecting to a… —uh… 14" joint valve at… _wherever the hell it bursted."_

The rabbit looked behind him, glancing at the similar looking pipes. They were slightly different in size, yet equally as heavy.

"Ben, are these the right pipes?"

"Yes sir."

The wolf responded in a short and respectful manner. Clyde kept his gaze on the replacements as he tottered over to the hole. He slowly made his way to the edge and looked down into the mud-filled pit, putting the clipboard down to his side.

Everyone was completely quiet. The other serfs didn't appear to be nervous at all, but I had a lingering feeling of fear in my head.

I remembered what he told me at the house meeting. I remembered every word he said. He spoke in a callous and condescending way. His voice was traced with sarcasm and acrimony. I wasn't sure if he meant what he said.

"Hmmm…"

He put a paw to his chin, slowly stepping backwards into the road. He took another glance at the pipes beside him, remaining in deep in contemplation. Clyde made his way back to his original position. He turned to face us, looking back down at the clipboard.

No. He was trying to intimidate me. It had been well over a week since he threatened me. He probably forgot about the whole ordeal. The rabbit looked exhausted now. He was a farmer after all, he had to have been tired from a long day of working.

"Ummm… Buck and Scipio— did you get the tools like I asked?"

Bucky answer for the two.

"Yessir!"

Clyde nodded apathetically, keeping his gaze on the wooden clipboard. He remained deep in thought, waiting for many moments before speaking up again.

"Uh— Grey… did you guys take care of broken pipes?"

"Yes, Sir! Took 'em back behind the shack!"

The rabbit sighed, flipping up the paper yet again. He stared blankly at the page's contents, not necessarily reading the words on it. The other serfs were silent, patiently waiting for the Clyde's commands.

…

…

…

"Winston."

My stomach lurched. I felt my feet grow cold. Some of the other serfs looked my way, curious about what the rabbit had to tell me. I wasn't sure what he wanted. I wasn't sure what to say. I gulped.

"... Yes— Sir?"

My voice was shaky. The rabbit continued to look down, avoiding my anxious gaze. I waited for a few long, unending seconds. After what seemed like ages, Clyde looked up from his clipboard.

"Come here…"

I froze. All eyes were on me. My knees trembled beneath me. My arms were fidgeting at my sides. I snapped out of my trance, nervously making my way around Gideon. I stepped out into the open, slowly coming to a stop in the middle of the road. Clyde looked back down at his clipboard.

"Everyone else may go."

My heart rocketed into my throat. My breath was cut short. My worst fears had been realized. The words echoed in my head.

I turned around and was met by nine bewildered gazes. The serfs were as confused as I was. Gideon spoke up.

"Uh, but Sir… What about the pipes?"

"Oh— _pfft…_ it's not that hard of a job! Fredrick here can get it done."

He spoke with a cool and collected voice. I whipped my head around to face him. He wore a half-cocked smile, crossing his arms around his chest.

"You guys are dismissed…"

I looked back. The serfs hesitated, worriedly backing away from the situation. They were both confused and concerned, but nonetheless, they followed his command. Gideon, however remained where he stood, staring over at the replacement pipes.

"Um— with all due respect, Sir, I don't think–"

"–Oh! _He'll be fine!_ —Now come on, go. Leave."

Gideon turned to face me again. He was overcome by disquietude. He shook his head back and forth, glancing around at the scene in front of him.

"But— but, Sir–"

"– _Leave!"_

The rabbit yelled with a raised voice, immediately cutting off the frightened fox. The two of them were quiet for a few suspenseful seconds. Clyde gave his final command.

"That's an order, Grey."

Gideon looked down in defeat. He glancing back up at me one last time before turning away. After hesitating briefly, the fox slowly made his way down the path, eventually catching up with the other serfs.

I watched helplessly as the nine of them walked back to the shack.

"Well well well!"

I could hear the laughter in his voice; the unnerving pleasure of which he felt. I tried to ignore the fearful thoughts in my head. I tried to stay calm.

"Come on! Turn around! Let me see you."

I took a deep breath. No. I had to stay calm. I had to keep my composure. I remembered what Annabelle had told me. Don't give him a reason to be mad. Don't give him a reason to make a scene.

I turned around.

"Alrighty! _So—_ first part is the… 12" diameter pipe… So uh, yah. Step on it."

I nodded, mutely making my way over to the large pipes on the ground. They were about four times my height, and many times more heavy. I took a deep breath and bent down, picking up the skinnier part.

"Well! It's about time we got some— _quality_ time together, don't ya think?"

The pipe was extremely difficult to carry. I lugged the closest end onto my shoulder, dragging the other half through the dirt and gravel. My feet shuffled beneath me, and my legs were shaking uncontrollably. The bunny continued, unholstering his shock remote from his side.

"You've been all _cooped up_ in the house lately— I think it's pretty good that you're out and getting some fresh air–"

 _*Buzz_

I felt my neck heat up. My muscles contracted suddenly, causing me to lose my footing. I dropped the pipe and stumbled on to the ground. The heavy part landed with a loud crash beside me.

"Oh! Shit— sorry… _finger slipped."_

My neck stung with a fiery incalescence. I forced myself to extinguish the anger inside, ignoring the instinctive rage that emerged in my head. I quickly got up, digging my paws underneath the metal hardware. I heaved the pipe up onto my shoulder, and again, I staggered forward.

I trudged my way on, slowly stumbling my way across the gravel road. After a few, long and painful moments, I eventually arrived at the hole.

…

"Alright, _so…_ the toolbox is over there to your right…"

I located the small case, exhaustedly dropping the heavy load off of my back. My shoulder was riddled by soreness, and my arms were difficulty to raise.

"...getting it into position might be difficult but I think you can— … _wait a minute…"_

The rabbit cut himself off, staring contently the clipboard in his paws. I stopped and turned around, tiredly watching him from a close distance. He flipped the paper up, carefully studying the contents on the other page. His eyes widened as a sudden realization hit him.

"This is the wrong piece…"

I confusedly looked down into the hole, befuddled by the bunny's unexpected statement.

"... What do you–"

"– _shut up."_

He looked back at the pipe I previously carried, occasionally glancing into the hole and back up at the clipboard.

"Yeah… yah— this is the wrong part… The 12" diameter pipe goes on _after_ the 14" joint valve…"

He looked back at the larger section across the road, eventually making up his mind.

"Hrmmm… _fuck it—_ carry that piece back and get the other one."

I was baffled by the command. I just spent all that effort just to get the first pipe over here. If it was going on anyways, why did I need to carry it back?

"Uh— Sir, why can't we just–"

 _*Buzz_

My neck vibrated violently. I grabbed the collar as it shocked me. The electricity shot down my spine and traveled throughout my body.

"Shut up and do what I say."

The anger was difficult to hide. The task was tedious and completely unnecessary. I sighed heavily, treading back over to the pipe on the ground. I grudgingly bent back down to pick it up, unsure if my irritability was seen from the watchful rabbit.

"Anyways— as I was saying before…"

The daunting and difficile job was much more difficult the second time around. The metal section seemed to multiply in weight. I struggled tremendously while getting the pipe onto my back.

"...It's pretty great that you're out here with the other serfs! —They're a hard working bunch… Well, except for a few…"

I wrapped my arms around the hulking hardware, forcing myself to inch onward. Clyde continued to spit out his end of the one sided conversation.

"There's that lazy slob, Pamela… _ugh—_ I swear, she stays in the shack all day while everyone else is out here working their asses off…"

I tried to ignore the rabbit's ramblings, purely focusing on the task before me. I put one foot in front of the other, staring up at the other side of the gravel road.

"—Then again, the bear's so fat that she probably can't even fit through the fucking door!"

He began to chuckle to himself. I cringed at each cloying cackle. The anger began to bubble up inside, and the resentment remained in my stirring thoughts. I inched my way onto the grass threw the pipe down on the ground.

"Oh— and then there's Nora… The world's going to shit and she's nearly forty weeks pregnant… _give me a break."_

I was completely exasperated and utterly exhausted. I nearly fell down when I tried to pick up the next pipe. My arms and legs were deadweights.

"I swear— I don't even see the purpose of repopulating at this point…"

I dug deep, using every ounce of energy to prop the pipe on its end. I had to ignore the rabbit's repulsive statements. I had to get the job done.

"Like— growing up? _In a society like this?_ —Who would have the audacity to bring a child into this world!?"

The anger was up to my throat, ready to be erupted in an outburst of rage and aggression. I had to swallow it. I had to keep it inside.

"It's ridiculous! Really!"

I hoisted the larger pipe up to my waist, digging my feet into the grass to keep me upright. I dragged myself onto the gravel, lugging the load across the far end of the road. My arms were burning. My chest was on fire. My legs were giving way beneath me.

"Like— don't you sometimes wish that your parents never had you!?"

I dropped the pipe.

The metal slammed onto the ground with a deafening crash. The noise rattled my eardrums and bore into my head. I collapsed onto my knees, shuddering with every breath I took. Something clicked in my head. A lever was pulled.

"Oh… What's this? _Does Fredy here miss his mommy and daddy?"_

My heart was pounding thunderously within my chest. The words seemed distorted, echoing off the walls of my skull with sensitizing resonance. I tried to get them out. I had to get them out. The voiceless command came clear from within my clouded mind.

 _Pick up the pipe._

" _Does he think about them? Does he know where they are?"_

I shook and shivered, desperately trying to get the words out of my head. I thought about what Annie told me. Don't make a scene. Keep your head low.

" _Does he dream about them? Does he see them in his sleep?"_

I needed to ignore it. I had to ignore it.

 _Pick up the pipe._

I started to move from my position, shifting over to the pipe next to me. I leaned over it, propping myself up against the bulky hardware.

Clyde approached me, slowly starting to squat down next to me.

" _It's a shame, really… Fredrick here was separated from them at an early age…"_

Unwanted memories flooded into my head. He didn't know what I've been through. He didn't know a damn thing.

 _Pick up the pipe._

I couldn't do it.

 _Pick up the fucking pipe._

I couldn't fucking do it.

Clyde bent down, closing the distance between us. He spoke with a soft and menacing voice. Just like the old pipes, my sanity was about to burst.

" _And now… he falls asleep every night, knowing that he'll never see him again."_

I jumped up to my feet, swinging my clenched fist towards Clyde's face.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

My neck exploded in pain. I slammed back onto the gravel. The evening sky started to bleed into my eyes. The countryside was on fire. A muffled voice sounded out from an unknown direction.

" _Clyde!"_

My body convulsed uncontrollably. The air was vaporized from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. My mind was melting.

" _CLYDE!"_

I couldn't process the events that followed. Time rearranged itself for a brief and disorienting moment. I wasn't sure how long it all lasted. I wasn't sure when the shocking stopped.

" _What the fuck are you doing!"_

I laid on my back, facing up towards the fading sky. I sucked in the air with scorched breaths. Reality began to soak back in.

"What? I'm just teaching Fredy here a lesson!"

The voices were dull and obscure, unrecognizable to my muddled mind.

" _That is_ not _how things work around here!"_

"Really!? Please! Enlighten me on how things really work around here!"

The two voices paused. My hearing began to shift into focus. I drowned out the sounds of my own breaths, listening to the passionate argument.

"... What— what do you mean?"

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I mean!"

The two of them paused again. I could make out Clyde's voice, but the other one was yet to be known. I tried to tilt my head, but my muscles were stiff as the rocks.

Clyde continued.

"Don't act like you don't know what's happening! You've been to the academy! — _You've seen the footage!"_

"I know I have— but what the fuck does that have to do with… with _this!"_

"Don't you know anything!? _Foxes eat rabbits!"_

…

…

…

"I— ...I know that."

"Yeah, and it'll only be a matter of time until one of these little shits gets infected and… and _fucking kills someone!"_

"That's not going to happen."

"OH! — _Don't fucking lie to yourself!"_

…

…

…

"Just… Go back to the house, Clyde."

"You need to stop pretending–"

"I'm not… _fucking_ pretending— look, we don't even know what's causing everything to happen… just— leave. I'll send some guys to finish things up here… Everything'll be fine."

…

I could hear a set of fading footsteps in the distance. Clyde's voice grew quieter as he left.

"Yeah… Keep telling that to yourself, Judith."

His voice trailed off, and before I knew it, the conversation ended.

…

I sat for many moments, taking it all in. My head was hollow, and my mind was askew. The skin beneath my fur was scalded, and my insides were cooked. Despite my ravaged condition, I forced my upper half to move. Slowly, I tilted my head to the side, leaning back to get a glimpse at Judy.

My vision was blurry and hazy, but I could still make out her figure. She faced away from me, watching her brother march back to the burrow in the distance. I watched as she slowly turned around, locking her gaze with mine.

My eyes were glossed with water, but I could still see her conflicted expression. She was both angry and upset, but there was a hint in compassion in her eyes. No. It wasn't compassion. It was guilt. She felt guilty. She wanted to apologize…

But she held her tongue.

She looked up over me, nodding to somebody in the distance. Without a word, she turned around and headed back to the burrow. I watched her vanishing figure as my vision faded. I leaned my head back, overcome by fatigue. I gave in to the exhaustion and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 20th. 8:47 PM_

The joyous voices filtered into the dark space.

I sat with my eyes closed, idly listening to the serfs in the other room. They sat around a roaring campfire that was constructed on the packed, dirt floor. Electricity was limited, and the open space was exposed to outside elements. Even though it was late April, the bitter chill of last winter never seemed to go away. I laid on a small cot, wrapped up in a bundle of blankets.

My memory was a haze of distorted images. At one point, I was carried away from the fields and into the serf shack. At another point, I was put into bed with a wet rag around my neck. Noises flooded into my head in incomprehensible waves. Time flew by in rabbid and unequal bursts. Day turned into night as I drifted in and out of insentience.

I wasn't sure when I woke up. I laid on my side, staring wearily at the back wall of the bedroom. The warped, wooden walls absorbed the flickering glows of the nearby campfire. The sounds of clinking metal trickled into the air as the other serfs enjoyed a late night dinner. My stomach groaned and grumbled, but I was too weak to eat. Gideon offered me food earlier, but I dejectedly turned it down. Now, I restlessly reclined on a poorly-built bunk.

"... An' thas when teh captain tol' ever'body to get on teh deck!"

Bucky's jumbled-up words sounded out from behind. The other serfs chimed in with chuckles and responses, all fully engaged in the weasel's story.

I sat in recollection, ruefully replaying the previous events in my head. Clyde's voice, his laughter, his smile; each and every dreadful detail displayed themselves like a motion picture. It hurt to remember it all. It hurt just to think.

"... An' ever'body's all freakin' out down below, 'n so they all go up in their undies!"

"Wait— what time was it?"

"Like— fo in the mornin'!"

The urge to move was subtle and slow to rise. I became increasingly uncomfortable in the position I was in. My stomach churned with every breath, and my arms and legs were weak and heavy. The chilling drafts found their way underneath the covers, and my body quaked from the cold.

"An' so ever'body's on teh deck, and teh captain yells up an' says that teh boat was sinkin'!"

I had to move. I had to distract myself. I lifted the blanket from off my body. The covers were as heavy as sheet metal. Slowly, I shifted my arms upward and propped myself on my elbows. Blood immediately flushed out of my head, making me dizzy and lightheaded.

"So ever'body's freakin' out now, an' teh captain yells up again an' asks ' _Who here's skilled in teh art of prayin'?"_

I dragged my legs across the cot, lugging them to the edge of the minuscule mattress. They dropped to the dirt floor, anchoring me down as I lifted myself up into a sitting position. I sat for many moments as I let my body adjust to the sudden movements.

"An' this young clergyman walk up an' says ' _I do possess some skill in teh art of prayin'!"_

I leaned forward, throwing myself up onto my feet. I staggered around, struggling to keep myself from falling. My legs were stiff and sore, and my arms hung limply from my sides. The walk to the open doorway was a fight against gravity.

"An' that's when teh captain says, ' _Excellent. You stay here an' pray, while I han' out teh life vests. We're one short!"_

The room erupted into laughter as I got to the door. Ten of the serfs were huddled around the campfire, leisurely enjoying their time off. Everyone except for Nora was there, who most likely went to bed early.

I took a deep breath and decided to join them.

The laughing began to subside as I made my way across the room. I located Gideon on the far side of the circle, sitting on the edge of a large log. I walked past the Tensky brothers and stepped around to sit next to the fox.

The room became ghostly quiet.

The positive energy seemed to be dampened by my presence. I looked around. None of the other serfs wanted to look me in the eye, often glancing away when I turned my head to face them. I was confused by the quietness, but after a few seconds, it hit me.

They saw everything.

From what I recalled, the shack was roughly fifty or sixty yards away from the dig site. Although they might have not heard anything, they could've definitely seen everything. And from what I could tell, they watched it all unfold. Their gloomy aloofness was an obvious sign…

They definitely saw everything.

I felt uncomfortable. I was making things awkward for the others. I was a reminder of what had happened. I was a reminder of the horrifying hardships of serfdom. I needed to leave. I felt out of place. I started to leave.

"—Want some soup, Honey?"

I froze in my seat, glancing up and over the raging fire. A large, burly bear sat on a log across from me, staring sympathetically from the other side of the circle. The other serfs began to look up, attentively waiting for my response.

I nodded.

The bear jumped up, lumbering her way over the small seat. She made her way to the front side of the room, towards a line of cabinets and containers.

"—it should be still hot… If not jus' put it by the fire!"

The ten of us sat in silence. The tension began to diminish, and again, positivity began to fill up the space. The serfs returned to eating, occasionally whispering and joking with each other. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back to face Gideon beside me.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was soft and inquisitive. I hesitated to respond.

"Yah… —yeah, I'm— I'm fine…"

He only nodded, looking back over at the rest of the serfs.

"That hasn't happened before… We get punished for things sometimes but— Not like that… Never like that…"

His voice trailed off. I turned back to face the fire. The flames danced and crackled, filling the air with a comforting warmth. Around us, the other serfs continued their quiet conversations. After a brief moment, Pamela returned, handing the tin over to the serf next to her.

"Pass this on down, would'ya?"

Nate grabbed the soup, who gave it to Lenny, who then gave it to Benny, who passed it along to Todd, who gave it Gideon, who gave it to me.

"Here'ya go, Fred."

I smiled, taking the warm tin of soup from his open paws. I carefully observed it in the dim light of the fire.

The liquid was mushy and soggy, filled with unknown spices and ingredients. The soup was just above room temperature, barely warm enough to enjoy. I took a quick whiff of the food, only to immediately retract my nose from the putrid smell. I grabbed the bent spoon and scooped some up, hoping that it tasted better than it smelled. I heard the room go silent as I ate the first spoonful.

It was awful.

I tried to hide my disgust, but the taste was too much. I gagged as I swallowed, wincing in utter abhorrence.

The others began to laugh.

I lowered the tin of soup, trying to keep the liquid from coming back up. Around me, the other serfs chuckled and clapped, as if they were expecting the reaction I gave. Even the bear was laughing.

"Ya see! —I told ya he was gonna do that!"

I wiped my mouth with my arm, trying to get the rest of the soup out of my mouth. I took one, final, disgusting gulp before speaking up.

"What's… _ugh—_ what even is that?

The others' laughter began to die down. Pam swallowed a spoonful of her own soup before responding.

"Celery and creamed milk, mixed with squashed bugs and pepper!"

I bent down and smelled the soup again, cringing at the gross combination of ingredients. Gideon rested a paw on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Bucky yelled out from across the circle.

"Preds gotta get their protein some'ow!"

The eleven of us laughed once more. I set the soup down, knowing that I would vomit if I had another sip of it.

For the next thirty-or-so minutes, the eleven of us carried out our discussion.

Bucky was often the center of attention. He would throw out ridiculous ideas and tell us about his crazy philosophies. The Tensky brothers would always make a joke about it, and Skip would always find a way to make it inappropriate.

The raccoon twins watched in silent observation, sitting in a completely identical position. Whenever one of them _did_ speak, the other would finish the brother's sentences, as if they coordinated the entire thing beforehand. I remembered what I was told about them earlier and began to seriously question whether or not the claims were true.

Pamela, Gideon, and Nate were the most mature of the bunch, but even they made some jokes and wisecracks. Pam often spoke in the third person, referring to herself as " _Momma Bear."_ She spoke with a sassy and moxy-filled tone, but always made sure that us " _babies"_ were looked after.

Nate was a bit more normal, piping up briefly and periodically. He seemed to be the most level-headed out of everyone. It made sense; in about a month, he was going to be a father. Gideon was mainly focused on making sure I was included. As the night went on, he did his job less and less; mainly because he didn't have to. I chimed in from time to time, laughing and joking along with everyone else.

We all spoke and contributed to the discussion. Everyone had their inputs and opinions, and as the night went on, everybody's personalities began to truly show.

After a half hour of conversation, a speaker went off.

 _*Beeeeeeeeeep *Beep_

Everyone suddenly became quiet. The serfs all looked over toward the kitchen, listening for another noise. After a brief moment of silence, a voice began to come through.

" _Nathan Bruns, please report to the burrow now… Nathan. Bruns. —please report to the burrow."_

The loudspeaker crackled off. Nate began to stand up.

"Ugh— _at this hour?"_

The cougar turned around, stepping back over the log and making his way into the kitchen. He carried his empty tin and set it into a nearby sink. Gideon spoke up from beside me.

"What do ya think they want?"

Nate spoke out from the darkness, walking back towards the hallway and into his bedroom.

"Not sure— probably something with the baby…"

He disappeared behind the doorway, and again, the discussion around me continued. Confused, I looked over towards the kitchen. It was difficult to see, but I was able a small speaker built into the wall. I decided to inquire, nudging Gideon with my elbow.

"Hey, uh— what exactly is that?"

"What? —the intercom?"

I nodded. Gideon looked over at the wall I was staring at, briefly pausing before forming a response.

"... That's how the masters talk to us… 'Nstead of walkin' all tha way out here— they just speak through that lil 'ol speaker right there!"

I studied the device from a distance. It was built much like a telephone.

"... Can you talk back?"

"Well— it ain't polite to _talk back_ , but ya can speak to them if ya wanna!"

I glanced at the fox momentarily before staring back over at the intercom system. I soon realized that I had indeed seen the device before. Judy had one in her room next to the bathroom door. I looked at it for many more moments until Nate walked back out, wearing a ragged sweater.

"Aight— I'll be out in the burrow… Don't burn the damn shack down…"

Skip turned around, shouting out to the cougar across the shack.

" _Weel twie naht tew!"_

Nate opened and closed the door in the distance, quickly disappearing into the night. The ten of us returned to our isolated discussions. It was getting late, and eventually, we would all need to go to bed.

Suddenly, Bucky clapped his paws together.

"Alrighteh! Who has one last story!"

All of us began to look around. Almost all of us have contributed to the conversation some how. We all had a story to tell, whether it be fictional or from experience. Before anybody could volunteer, Benny spoke up.

"How 'bout Freddy! He hasn't told one yet!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I froze from the sudden attention. Gideon raised his paw, giving me an encouraging slap on the back.

"Yea! Come on, Fred! Tell us a story!"

Everybody was in full agreement. It was settled; I needed to tell them a story.

"Ummm— okay… _Let's see…"_

I searched for a story in my head. I obviously couldn't speak from experience, so I thought about making one up.

 _No. That would take too long. Tell them something good, something that'll make them laugh._

I thought about the stories my dad told me as a child. He would always make up stories and tell them when I fell asleep. I searched for one that I remembered clearly; one that made me laugh.

 _Think, Nick. Think!_

Yes. A story came to mind. It was short and easy to remember, but it always made me laugh. I hoped that my sense of humor back then was good. I wasn't sure if my seven-year-old self was as witty.

" _Well…_ there's that one about the skunk and the wolf den…"

Skip perked up, rubbing his paws together excitedly.

" _Ooh_ — yehs! Tel' uss!"

I looked around hesitantly. Everybody was listening intently, waiting for me to begin the story. I went over the whole thing one last time, making sure I remembered every detail. I took a deep breath and begin.

"So… There was this wolf family, right? —and they lived in this _very_ small house…"

I glanced over at the Tensky brothers. All three of them were fully engaged, especially since the story featured mammals of their species. I continued.

"And I mean, like— _really small_ … And they have all of this… _stuff_ and so it's really messy and cramped…"

I paused briefly. After making sure that everybody was listening, I continued once more.

"And so— one night, when all of them are sleeping… This skunk comes and knocks on the front door… and— The dad wakes up and is all like— ' _It's four in the morning. Why the fuck are you knocking on our door?'"_

The other serfs laughed at my impersonation. I waited briefly before resuming.

"And so… It's early in the winter, right? —and the skunk doesn't have anywhere to keep warm… So, the skunk says—' _Hey, I don't have anywhere to keep warm. That's why I'm looking for a job as a housekeeper'…_ The wolf hears this and says— ' _A housekeeper? We don't have enough room for a housekeeper! It's too crowded in here!' …_ The skunk replies— ' _Well, that's why you need one! Once I'm done with the house, I'll have enough room to sleep and eat my meals!'"_

I had a clear idea of where the story was going. I planned out the rest of it in my head as I spoke.

"Now— this is really tempting for the wolves… The mom tells the dad that he should let the skunk in, and all of the children agree as well… And so, after a while, the father agrees… He opens the door and invites the skunk in to become the new housekeeper for the wolf family… —and so. The skunk walks in— turns around —lifts his tail up— and sprays the _entire_ house with his scent."

The circle of serfs began to laugh.

"So— the wolves all run out— so fast that they don't even close the door behind them… But now, without all the wolves inside, the skunk has enough room to sleep and eat his meals— _just like he first said_."

Todd broke out from his chuckling.

"But wait! —what happened to the wolves!?"

I already had an answer.

"I don't know… Probably still running from the skunk's smell."

And at that, the story met its end. The serfs around me giggled and laughed, and I decided to join them. The conversation lasted for only a few more minutes, and after that, we all headed to our bedrooms.

I was one of them.

It was during this night when I truly realized that. Ever since that morning in Judy's bedroom, I had to convince myself. I had to tell myself that I was a serf; that I was one of them. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but now, I truly knew.

I was a predator.

We were the minority, the bottom feeders, the lowest of the low. We were slaves to a broken society. We were nothing to the government. To the prey in the city, we were insignificant waste. It was a fact that I knew all-too-well.

But out here, I didn't have to care.

Out here, we had something special; we had each other. I was new to it all, but I could learn quickly. Friendship was something that I could get used to, and even if the world hated us, so be it. None of that mattered to us anyways.

As I went to bed, I thought about it all. I thought about the predators in the city. I thought about the friends and memories I left behind. I thought about my mom and dad.

Clyde was right. I did dream about them.

But out here, I wasn't alone. Even though I wasn't like them, they were just like me. Everyone had a story to tell. Everyone had once been taken away from the ones they loved. Everyone had lost something dear to them, but that didn't stop them from smiling. That didn't stop them from laughing. That didn't stop them from being happy.

And out here, it wouldn't stop me either.

I tucked myself under the comforting covers. The chaos of the world I lived in was blocked off by the surrounding mountains; it was drowned out by the chorus of rustling of leaves; it was concealed by the darkness of night. I couldn't run from the turmoil, but I could most definitely hide from it. And as long as it couldn't find me, then I could rest my head, knowing that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **Music is playing from a tab that I can't find and I really need to pee.**

 **Goodnight.**


	27. The Excursion

**Well, well, well… It appears that I have updated.**

 **So, I wanna give some updates on the move. The actual transport of stuff will take place on July 9th, and before that, I need to pack** _ **all**_ **of my belongings and put them on a truck. It's gonna be a pain in the ass, so please, bear with me when it comes to the next few chapters. Next one shouldn't be too long, so I might be able to get that out before next Sunday. As for the chapters after that… Well, we'll just see what happens.**

 **Oh and** _ **GUYS, WE REACHED 200 FAVORITES WHOOT WHOOT**_

 **Lol. I swear we're reaching milestones every fucking chapter. You guys are honestly the best. This story is growing bigger than I ever thought it would. Thank you guys so much.**

 _ **OH—**_ **and I have some news in next chapter's note. There'll be a short hiatus after I get done with Book 2. I don't know for how long, but I'm gonna have to get adjusted in the new house. There's gonna be 9 of us in it. Things will be chaotic. I hope you can understand. :)**

 **Ok but let's get** _ **ROOIIIT INTA DA CHAPTA YAH!**_

* * *

 _Thursday, April 21st. 5:37 AM_

The early morning sky was a dim shade of blue.

The faint hues of light began to saturate between the clouds, glowing brighter in luminance and intensity. The countryside was silent, patiently waiting for the light of day. In a few hours, the sun would rise, bathing the golden valley with its glorious rays of warmth. The trees would sway in celebration, and once again, the wilderness would become alive. Now however, the countryside was sleeping, and the trees were silent in the cold, windless air.

I sat and watched blankly out the window. Behind me, the serfs were up and energized, slowly getting ready to start their day. But in the dark room I laid in, the sounds were muffled and quiet, subdued by the brown, wooden walls that surrounded me. The scents of soaked timber transmitted in from the nearby aperture. The damp coolness crept in from the open air outside.

There was an odd number of serfs that lived in the shack. The bedrooms were positioned on either end of the central corridor, with two mammals bunking in every dormitory. The raccoon twins shared a room, as well as the two cougars. Benny and Lenny bunked in the same bedroom, and their brother, Todd, shared a room with Pamela. Bucky was the only one that could handle Skip's stench, and so the two of them were put together, leaving only Gideon with an available spot.

The fox was very welcoming. He made a spot for me on the spare cot, especially making sure that I was nice and comfortable. He even offered to fetch me a cup of water from the spigot outside. I kindly declined, telling him that I wasn't too thirsty. But even when I turned down the offer, he got up from his bed and got me one anyways. I thanked him when he came back, and he reassured me that he would be there for me. Gideon didn't fall asleep until he was sure that I was well taken care of.

I turned over and glanced at his empty bunk across the room. It appeared that he got up before me, and made sure not to wake me as he left. I could barely hear the sounds of his voice trickle in from the outside hallway. There were other noises as well. Serfs talked amongst themselves in hushed conversations. Running water hit the bottom of a sink, striking the surface with a stream of steady sonance. Forks and spoons clinked against bowls and tins. The sounds of a waking house filled the air around me.

I sighed in reluctance, drearily dreading the thought of getting out of bed. I was wrapped up in warmth, comfortably cooped-up in my cozy cot. The feeling wouldn't last long. Eventually, I was going to have to get up and face the day like everyone else.

I heard more voices out in the hallway. One by one, the other serfs joined in on the conversations. The volume of their words began to rise, and soon, I could make out all eleven of the other predators. My time here was running out. It would only be a few moments until—

 _*Creeeak_

The door swung open suddenly. A cougar stuck his head into the poorly-lit room. It was Nate.

"Hey— uh… we have… oatmeal in the kitchen… _ya know_ — if… if you want some…"

The two of us were quiet for many awkward moments. I cleared my voice and broke the silence.

"Oh… uh— yeah… okay…"

He nodded, hesitating for a few more seconds before disappearing behind the cracked door.

I took a deep breath and sat up, throwing the top half of the covers off my body. The sudden movement caused my collar to shift, rubbing against the irritated skin beneath my fur. After years of wearing them, I've gotten used to the constant agitation. I got to my feet, still feeling the soreness of yesterday's episode. I tried to ignore aching pain as I made my way to the bedroom door.

Outside, the serfs were up and alert, promptly preparing for the work day. Most of them were half dressed, walking around in their pants and underwear. It appeared that they didn't have many pairs of clothing. Whenever I saw them out in the fields, they were usually wearing the same rugged outfits. I figured that I'd get used to the sight of half naked mammals. Out here in the serf shack, predators didn't have a need for privacy.

I made my way down the hallway. I passed by the raccoon twins, who were deep in discussion. However, their conversation consisted mainly of silent staring, as if they were secretly reading each other's thoughts. I walked away from the odd interaction, making my way into the large, open area.

The room was dimly lit, illuminated by a few hanging lightbulbs in the ceiling. The doors and windows were open, allowing the building to breathe, and to make it feel less claustrophobic. The fresh scents of pine filtered in with the passing breeze. I took a moment to take it all in.

To my right, Pamela and Nora were doing laundry, scrubbing sets of dirty clothes against large, rectangular washboards. To my left, Clyde sat at a small table, enjoying an early-morning breakfast. Ahead of me, a wide barn door was fully opened, leading straight into the dark wilderness beyond. Outside, I could hear the sounds of laughter and running water. The Tensky brothers were washing each other off with what seemed to be a rubber hose.

I slowly made my way over to the small kitchen area. I walked up to the counter and grabbed a clean tin. After scooping me a bowl of oatmeal, I went over to the kitchen table. I wasn't too fond of oatmeal, but I wasn't going to complain. As long as it wasn't as bad as last night's soup, then I think that I'd be fine.

"Well! —Look who it is!"

I made my way around the table and began to pull out a seat next to Gideon. The fox spoke with a friendly tone.

"How're we doin' today?"

I sat down, placing my metal tin down onto the wooden surface. I scooted my chair forward as I responded.

"A— a little sore… but— other than that, I'm fine."

Gideon was glad to hear it. I picked up my spoon and began to eat. The food was nice and warm, and it tasted much better than I expected. To my left, a half-eaten bowl of oatmeal sat idly at the edge of the table. I pointed to the empty chair as I swallowed.

"... Who's sitting there?"

Gideon glanced up briefly before looking back down at his food.

"Nate."

"Ah."

We sat together and ate, enjoying the silent serenity that surrounded us. Every now and then, I looked over at the women across the room. They were caught up in conversation, occasionally laughing and joking as they worked. The wolves outside yelled and hollered, bantering about how cold the water was today. The peace, however, only lasted a few moments. All of a sudden, Nate shouted out from down the hallway.

"Scipio! —Come on! … Cut that shit out!"

The cougar's footsteps could be heard as they approached. The skunk responded in an inaudible mumble of words. Nathan turned back around as responded with a less severe tone.

"Put the damn remote away… You know you shouldn't have that out!"

He tottered backwards, slowly making his way into the open space. He turned around, adjusting his collar as he walked. The cougar came over to the table and took a seat next to me. Without a word, he began to dig into his food.

Confused, I couldn't help but inquire.

"Wait… Skip has a remote? —like… a _shock_ remote?"

I aimed the question at Gideon, but Nathan was the one to respond.

"It ain't his— It's the rabbits'... They keep them around the whole farm to… _ya know_ — have spare ones handy… They lock them in safes so we don't mess with 'em, but— Scipio here gets his stinkin' nose into everything…"

The agitation and his voice soon diminished. Nate took a spoonful of oatmeal and shoved it in his mouth. He didn't appear to be angry, only annoyed. I spoke up again as I took another bite.

"So, like— does he… _shock_ other serfs?"

He swallowed, sighing in mild irritation.

"Nah. He doesn't shock us… He jus'— _buzzes_ us… Not enough to hurt…"

He turned around, facing the end of the open hallway. He finished his statement as he stared, as if the skunk would walk in at any moment.

"...but jus' enough to annoy the _shit_ outa ya."

He hesitated for a few moments before turning back around and picking up his spoon. The three of us went silent for only a few seconds. The cougar began to lighten up, laughing as he spoke.

"Speakin' of shit… Why _does_ that boy smell like the bottom of an outhouse all the damn time?"

Gideon and I began to snicker. The fox chimed in, giggling as he responded.

"Not a clue, Nate… I think his ass might be leakin'."

The three of us bursted out in a fit of light chuckles and chortles. Soon after the laughter died down, we all went back to eating.

The other two were nearly done with their bowls, while I was just starting with mine. The serfs slowed down, taking longer breaks in between bites. The cougar took the chance to continue the conversation. This time, he spoke with a more sincere tone.

"So— uh… you feelin' alright, Fredrick?"

I dipped my spoon into the food, responding as I took another bite.

"Yeah— totally… I— I've gone through worse…"

He nodded lightly, spinning his spoon around the tin of food in front of him.

"Well— uh… If ya need to take a break today, I'll let the rabbits know… They already heard of what happened yesterday— told me that you can take it easy today…"

I swallowed a bite of my food, quickly inquiring about what he meant.

"—Wait… so like, they all… _know—_ about what happened?"

He nodded with a mouth full of oatmeal.

"Like… _everything—_ that happened?"

He swallowed his food and set his spoon down into the bowl. He clasped his paws together in thought, momentarily gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"When they called me up to the burrow last night… It wasn't about the baby… They— uh… wanted me to tell 'em about what happened… —what I saw yesterday…"

He paused briefly, recalling his unexpected trip to the house.

"An' so I… I told 'em everything that happened— or at least… everything that I _could_ tell 'em… And… after that… they— they sent me back here…"

I began to dig up another spoonful of food. I lifted the oatmeal up, pausing to ask him another question before biting down.

"And so they… they— _believed_ you?"

He nodded hesitantly, staring down into his nearly-empty bowl on the table.

"Well— uh… Miss Judith saw everything as well… She told 'em what she saw… And I guess— my story matched hers…"

The discussion ended, and again, the three of us returned to silence.

I thought about it all. I thought about everything; what Clyde told her, what Clyde told me. I wasn't exactly sure why he hated me so much. I knew it had to do with the fact that I was a fox, but the way he treated me, the way he spoke; it had to have been more than that.

I went over the possibilities in my head. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? I tried to recall the times that we were together in my head, but nothing stood out to me. He was an asshole from the very beginning…

...but why?

I couldn't comprehend it, but then again, hatred was often difficult to understand.

I snapped out of my stupor, returning to my bowl of delicious oatmeal. I was almost done with my food, and soon, the three of us would have to put our bowls away and begin the day as usual. We sat quietly as we finished up.

 _*tweet *tweedle *tweet_

Somebody began to whistle from down the hall. The serf sang with a complicated rhythm, mindlessly making his way towards the open area. I watched the end of the hall as the predator approached.

 _*tweet *tweedle *tweet *tweet_

The serf walked out. I was immediately stunned by what I saw. It was Bucky, whistling through his nose…

Completely naked.

I lurched in my seat, struggling not to spit out a mouthful of oatmeal. I looked away from the bizarre sight, staring blankly into the distance. To my right, Gideon seemed completely oblivious to my discomfort. To my left, Nate paid no attention to the stripped serf behind him.

 _*tweet *tweet *twoot_

The weasel made his way toward the back of the room, nonchalantly strolling past the three of us. He had a torn-up towel draped over his right shoulder. I resisted the urge to turn around, keeping my gaze locked on the fox beside me.

" _hey… uh— Gideon?"_

"Huh? —what…"

He looked up from his empty bowl, glancing around the table in surprise. His eyes landed on me, and then, they landed on Bucky.

"Oh… ain't that neat? —Bucky's the only one I know who can whistle through his nose like that… One of his many hidden talents!"

I was hinting to the fact that the serf wasn't wearing any clothes, but I decided to drop the subject entirely. The whistling weasel made his way out through the back entrance.

 _*Beeeeeeeeeep *Beep_

We all turned to face the speaker on the wall. After a brief moment, static began to crackle through, and a voice started to speak.

" _Fredrick Winston, please report to the burrow now… Fredrick. Winston. —please report to the burrow."_

More static filtered through, and again, the room became silent. I nervously stood up.

"What— what do you think they want?"

The other two shrugged, not knowing why I was being called up. I took a deep breath and pulled my seat back, taking my bowl over to the kitchen sink. I still had half a bowl of oatmeal left, but I didn't care…

I think I lost my appetite anyways.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 21st. 6:10 AM_

I was unsure of why I was being summoned to the burrow. As I walked alone through the fields, I went through the possibilities in my head. It could have easily had to do with the occurrences yesterday. They might have wanted to question me about what I experienced, to better understand what truly happened. I wasn't too excited to recite the events and detail; I was tired of thinking about the whole ordeal.

I made my way through the darkness of dawn. As I got closer to the house, I could see a lone rabbit, standing near an entryway on the southwest corner of the burrow. He didn't appear to be anyone familiar to me, and when I eventually reached him, I could fully make out his emotionless expression.

Without uttering a word, he grabbed my arm and escorted me into the tunnels. The chaos of childish mischief was silent; absent. The rooms and hallways were void of careless cavorting. Only a few rabbits were up at such an early hour, and almost all of them were from the older litters.

We passed by the rooms of rabbits as they slept, eventually making our way towards the middle of the house. The dining area was inactive. The empty space was occupied by only a few cooks and workers. Bunnies were scrubbing down tables and preparing the platforms for the eventual morning rush. A few isolated conversations took place, but for the most part, the space was silent.

The rabbit took me up to one of the upper levels. We made our way around the open balconies, towards the back end of the room. We entered the back hallway, briskly ambulating past the small bedroom doors. After being escorted almost all the way down the corridor, I was brought to a familiar doorway. The rabbit opened the door and shoved me into the dark stairwell, immediately closing the door behind me.

I was in Judy's room.

I rubbed my arm in annoyance, slightly irritated by the rabbit's forceful grip. The bitterness soon faded, however, quickly replaced by careful curiosity. I inched my way down the narrow staircase, attentively listening to the bedroom below.

The scratching of a scribbling pen could be heard from behind the draped curtain. The occasional page flip would break up the sounds, temporarily halting them before they busily began again. I made my way down to the bottom, slowly shifting the curtain to the side as I entered. I peeked my head around the corner. Judy was hurriedly working at her desk in front of the map.

I was hesitant to walk in, befuddled by the reasonings behind my abrupt beckoning. I slowly sauntered into the familiar space. The odd-angled walls casted distorted shadows across the room. The smells and scents were warm and entrancing. The small, quaint bedroom was solacing, just like it was when I had left it exactly one day ago.

However, the radiating aura of the welcoming space comforted me only somewhat. I was too abstracted by my unidentified purpose here. I stood in the middle of the room, gazing at the large map that hung on the back wall of the workspace. Judy had her back towards me, and part of me thought that she was actually unaware of my presence.

I decided to speak up.

"... Hey…"

The pen in her paw stopped moving. She paused for many moments, signing heavily before responding.

"Hey."

Her voice was flat and monotonous. She kept her gaze locked on the notepad on the desk. She began to write again.

I looked around. The two of us were alone, surrounded by a house filled with deafening silence. The air was doused with tension of anticipation. I needed to speak up again.

"So— uh… Why… why am I here?"

She didn't answer my question directly. Instead, she pulled a stool out from beside her, motioning for me to walk over.

"Sit."

She immediately went back to her work. Nervous yet intrigued, I wandered my way over to the squeaky, spinning stool. I squatted down onto the small seat, sitting just below the large map of the city. I looked up at the complicated compilation of organized push pins, quietly listening to the sounds of Judy's scribbling pen.

"How're you feeling?"

Her voice was void of any hint of compassion. Nonetheless, I was still slightly surprised by her sudden question.

"How am… How am _I_ feeling?"

She didn't respond, silently staring down at the paper in front of her. I glanced over at the notebook, unable to read the small, cursive words she was writing. I leaned back, glancing up at the giant map on the wall.

"I'm fine— I guess…"

I felt strange and uncomfortable. It was a bizarre sight; a prey mammal looking out for the well being of a predator. I knew she was starting to care about me, but for her to actually show it; for her to actually ask…

I tried not to overthink it.

I sat back and watched, patiently waiting for the rabbit to get done. I was still confused about why I was here. Instead of throwing the thought around in my head, I decided to ask the question.

"So… uh— why _am_ I here?"

She took a deep breath, tossing her pen down onto the wooden desktop. After a few hesitant seconds, she turned her seat around to face me.

"We had meeting— the conclave… We— we talked about Clyde…"

I peeked up at the sound of the name. I had a few thoughts about him getting punished for what he did, but they were mostly revengeful ideas, not real, feasible outcomes. She continued.

"After a while… we came to— a _decision…"_

I leaned in, carefully soaking in every word she said. She paused, took a deep breath, and continued with a tired voice.

"We came to the decision that— he… _wouldn't_ be working with the serfs anymore…"

The news made me chuckle a little. I tried to conceal my joy. For once, justice was actually served. It was exceedingly rare. No. It never happened. Prey were never punished for mistreating preds. It's just didn't happen.

"So… How did _he_ take that?"

Judy snickered.

"Oh— you should've seen his face! He flipped shit!"

I joined her in a short fit of laughter. However, the smile on her face soon diminished. As the giggling died down, she looked up at the large diagram on the wall, filled with curiosity and concern.

The two of us were silent. I followed her gaze, peering up at the mysterious map. Hundreds of push pins were dotted around the surface, often forming large clusters around populated areas. I watched as she studied each and every tack, lost deep within her own thoughts.

I wasn't sure how long the silence lasted, but Judy was the one to finally end it.

"He wasn't always like this…"

I glanced down at her. I didn't want to feel sympathy for the guy, but I felt inclined to listen to what Judy had to say. She kept her gaze fixated on the back wall.

"I mean— he's always been kind of a jerk, but… Ever since that day in March… _god—_ I just don't know."

I looked back up at the map, struggling to detect any patterns that related the tacks to each other. It was almost impossible to make anything of it; there were just too many of them.

"I guess this whole— _savage_ thing is getting to his head…"

Savage. My attention shifted drastically upon hearing the word. I whirled back to look at Judy.

"Wait… Is _that_ what this map's about?"

She was slow to respond, finally finding the will to tell me; to break the secret.

She nodded.

I sprang up from my seat, closely examining the intricate setup. It made sense; the names, the numbers… They were all predators…

They were the ones that first went savage.

"I was here when it all happened… Officers were reporting these… _strange_ occurrences. Predators were going crazy all across the city… It was gradually at first, but then it all just skyrocketed…"

I flipped through the names and numbers, trying to find any predators that I knew personally. There were well over a hundred pins, and so finding one would be difficult. Still, however, thousands of predators have gone savage ever since that day in March. These were only a fraction of the grand total.

"How'd you— why did you…"

My voice trailed off. I was baffled by the sheer enormity of names. I couldn't quite find the words to express the peculiar consternation that I felt.

"Well, I basically sat here and listened to the inner-city police radio for a few days… Every time a report came in, I would write it down and mark it on the map… But then everything started happening so quickly and I— I just couldn't keep up with it all… That's why there's only about 200 of them…"

It was a lot to take in, but I still had one question left unanswered.

"But— why?"

The rabbit sighed, scooting her chair back to get a better look at it. She crossed her arms in satisfaction, somewhat proud of her crowded creation.

"To— _you know…_ figure it all out… If I kept track of who went savage, when they did, and where they were at, then maybe I could… _I don't know—_ find something out… Get some answers about what causing all this to happen…"

I kept my gaze fixated on the map. Thousands of predators got infected in the first few days, and after the confinement zones went up, many more were affected. I swiveled my chair backwards to face Judy behind me.

"So… What you're saying is— you want to… _stop_ whatever is causing this?"

The rabbit shrugged.

"Of course… A lot of—"

" _BOO!"_

The ground behind Judy shot up in a sudden burst. A hidden trapdoor swung open, and immediately, a rabbit jumped up and screamed, scaring the two of us nearly half to death.

It was Annabelle.

" _Cheese and crackers, Annie!"_

The rabbit in ground giggled, laughing as she lifted herself up onto the wooden floor. She set down a large basket down and closed the trapdoor behind her.

"Am I late?"

Judy sighed, putting a paw to her head.

"It's six in the morning— why do you have to be so… _ughhhhh."_

I was exceptionally befuddled. I wasn't expecting Annie's sudden entry, and I was even more confused by the fact that there was hidden trapdoor in the floor. I had seen hidden passageways throughout the house, but they were mostly used by the younger children during their games. However, I never knew that would be one in Judy's bedroom. I had a lot of questions to ask, but the bunnies began to talk before I could speak up.

"Are you ready, Sis?"

Annie's voice was bubbly and filled with excitement. Judy wasn't as enthusiastic, she groaned, slowly turning around to face me. She spoke with a sluggish sentiment.

"... Yeah— Let me get my jacket…"

The rabbit got up, making her way past her sister and over towards her dresser. The wooden door opened with a squeaked. I was quick to inquire.

"Uh… What— What's happening?"

Annie turned around, responding with a joyous tone.

"We're going on a picnic!"

I wasn't certain about what she was implying. I specified, emphasizing the word that confused me.

" _We're?"_

"Yes! — _We_ are! The three of us!"

I was even more confused than before.

I glanced over at Judy. She seemed to be entirely aware of the situation. I began to question why I was truly brought up here. At first, I thought Judy wanted to tell me about Clyde. But now, I wasn't so sure.

"Is that— _you know…_ even allowed?"

"Who says it isn't?"

I was going on a picnic. Judy called me to her room so she could bring me along for a morning picnic… It didn't make any sense.

The wardrobe squeaked shut, and the rabbit came back wearing a loosely fitted jacket. Annabelle bent down and picked up the bulky basket beside her and turned to face me.

"Are you ready?"

I stumbled over my words.

"Oh— uh… I— uh… I— I guess…"

"Well come on! Let's get going!"

Annabelle skipped over to the staircase, enthusiastically hopping up the short and skinny steps. Judy sighed in reluctance, slowly making her way over to pick up the notebook on the desk. Grumpily grumbling under her breath.

" _Why are doing this so early…"_

She passed me by on the way out, eventually disappearing behind the corner and up the staircase. I was hesitant to follow. I came here with questions and was leaving with even more. But I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter; I was going on a picnic.

I took a deep breath and headed for the stairwell, glancing back large map behind me. I was appreciative, yet utterly addled…

I was just going to have to get answers later.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 21st. 6:37 AM_

We walked through the forest as it flourished into life.

The sun made its eventual appearance above the valley floor. The boundless beams of light began to filter in between the trees. The trunks and leaves were coated in a layer of sparkling dew. The branches swayed and waved about in mismatched rhythms. The woodlands were washed in warmth, bathed in the glimmering luminance of a new day.

The path we took was old and overgrown. It snaked through the trees, winding its way up a steady incline. It was obstructed by overgrown weeds and fallen trees. The obstacles were inconvenient, but for the Annabelle, it made the adventure more interesting.

The boisterous bunny lead the three of us up the hill. She enthusiastically yelled back at us, occasionally stopping to wait for Judy and I to catch up. The rabbit was definitely excited to get to the picnic spot, which still seemed to be quite a ways away. I had the feeling that the excursion was her idea.

Judy wasn't as delighted. She tiredly tagged along, peevishly pursuing her ecstatic sister. I walked close beside her on the narrow trail. She wasn't as irritable as before, but the drowsiness seemed to drag her spirits down. Still, she listened to her sister's gleeful gaiety, occasionally answering her cheerful chirps.

The two of us were quiet for quite some time. The recollections of yesterday seemed to divide us mentally. I was reminded of that time in the truck, when the two of us were on our way back from the clinic. After a silent stretch of time, I eventually decided to speak.

"So— uh… That tunnel in your room…"

The rabbit waited several moments before responding, answering with a languid tone.

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Does like— everyone have a tunnel in their room or something?"

She smirked, tiredly rubbing her eyes. Her voice was traced with repressed amusement.

"Yah… Pretty much…"

I continued to inquire.

"So like… how do you keep track of the school children? —With all of the secret passageways?"

" _Oh, that's a good question."_

The two of us chuckled. I could only imagine the struggles of the teachers, trying to get their students out of the tunnels and into the classrooms. The house was designed like a whimsical labyrinth. It would take a century to go through it all.

Judy continued.

"You see— you have to bait them."

" _Bait?_ "

"Yep… You call them over using the loudspeaker, and if they show up to class, you reward them…"

I laughed at the idea.

"Wait— so like… do you give them a cookie or something?"

"Yep… Carrot-creamed treats… Kids love them."

" _Seriously?"_

I continued to cackle. I didn't think she was actually serious. She joined in my laughter, giggling between her words.

" _What?_ —It works!"

"Yah— and do they get carrot cake whenever they learn to use the bathroom?"

" _Oh— Shut up!"_

She smacked me with her notebook. I couldn't help but chuckle. The house had an odd way of operating sometimes. It was a wonderland filled with chaotic children. Controlling and regulating it must've taken years to perfect.

The two of us were far behind Annabelle. We were getting close to the top of the hill, and I could tell that our destination was closing in.

Above us, the leaves rustled and waved, below us, they crunched and crinkled beneath our feet. The forest grew brighter, glowing in gleams of yellow and green. The wind began to pick up as we ascended, carrying the scents of the wilderness to our noses. I could hear Judy sigh beside me. She began to speak in a nostalgic tone.

"Man… I miss being a kid…"

Her voice trailed off, drowned out by the rushing wind above. I thought about the children in the burrow. They lived such simple lives. All they worried about was homework and playtime. There wasn't any prejudice. There wasn't any hatred or corruptness.

There was just chaos; beautiful chaos.

Part of me was jealous. Part of me yearned for a life like theirs. I could just wake up, go to school with my friends, and run around the house without a care in the world. That was what it was; their own little world. They didn't know about hatred like I did. They haven't seen evil like I have. They didn't need to. No one needed to.

I looked over at Judy. She was deep in thought, staring aimlessly into the woods ahead of her. I thought about the possibility of her not knowing. She was exposed to the horrors that surrounded us, but to what extent? When did she learn about it all? Did she know it all along? Did she just find out about it? I wanted to ask her. I wanted to know.

"Hey… Uh— Judy?"

"Yeah?"

I scratched the back of my neck. It was an odd question to ask, and I struggled to find the right words.

"So… Um… When— when did you… uh—"

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!"

Annie yelled out from the pathway ahead of us. I could see her in the distance, joyfully hopping in place.

"Oh! Come look at this!"

Judy grabbed my wrist and ran forward. I stumbled and tripped as we rushed up the pathway. I tried to steady myself upright, but due to our differing heights, I was hunched over at an awkward angle. I managed to match her brisk pace, and together, the two of us hurriedly made our way to the top of the hill.

"Look!"

Annabelle pointed back behind her. I took a moment to regain my composure before glancing up.

I had to take a double take.

In front of me, a smoothened rocky area overlooked an endless sea of trees. We were on the top of a cliff, looking over hundreds of miles of countryside. I was taken back by the sight; utterly speechless.

I slowly stepped out onto the clearance. A panoramic view of the waking world around me filled up my vision. The sky was a tainted blue, without a single cloud in its encompassment. The distant hills and bluffs were smoothened out, replaced by the expanse of thick forests. Pillars of smoke plumed out from distant homes and plantations, creating small, slanted strings of grey. Behind it all, a distant mountain range created a shallow backdrop, sinking down into the far-off horizon. The whole scene seemed to be frozen in time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it all.

"Holy shit…"

The words stammered out of my breath. Behind me, I could hear Judy snicker, slowing stepping up onto the clearance beside me.

"Don't have views like this in the city, huh?"

I smiled, absorbing every second the serenic scene. I don't think I've ever seen so much land in one place. I've had views from out over the ocean in the Grotto, but this was entirely different. While the ocean was flat and open, the countryside was vast and teeming with life.

"There's so much… green."

The bunnies chuckled. I heard the picnic basket being dropped down behind me.

"Well, come on! Let's eat!"

The two of them sat down behind me. I decided to join them, still staring out into the open wilderness. I was utterly mesmerized. I think I had a new favorite color.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 21st. 11:14 AM_

The morning was filled with feasting and laughter.

The three of us enjoyed a replenishing breakfast. Annie had brought a wide selection of fruits and vegetables. I wasn't too fond of the carrots and celery that the rabbits were eating, but Annie thought ahead, and managed to bring some food from the supply that was given to the serfs every week to eat. While the bunnies ate their vegetables, I settled with a can of gut-loaded crickets and blueberries.

Our discussion mainly focused on the rabbits' childhood and the history of the Hopps house. They told me wondrous facts about the childhood shenanigans that went on when they were young.

They told me about the peacefulness of the farm whenever the family was smaller. They told me about the mayhem that grew along with the household's size. They told me about the day when the rubber balls were brought into the burrow, and they also told me about the chaotic, dodgeball-crazed weeks that followed. They told me about the plantation, and how much it had grown over the past two decades.

They also told me about the adventures and tales of growing up. They told me about the time when one of their younger brothers ran away. The family sent rabbits and serfs out into the forest to look for him, searching the area for nearly three days. The parents were considering contacting the authorities when the boy was found; living in an abandoned tool shed, living off of homegrown carrots.

They also told me about the time when the two of them built a raft with Clyde. They tied a bunch of logs together and managed to make it float. They set out on the river, floating downstream for only a couple minutes. Their ingenuity was insufficient, and after traveling only a half mile northwest, the raft sunk. The three were tossed into the water, but fortunately, the device sunk before it could reach the more violent section of the stream. The three made it out okay, but the submerged raft was destroyed in the raging river rapids further downstream.

They told me about a wide range of heroing tales and daring rescues. They told me about the foolishness of their childish antics, and how they later grew up to keep the younger ones from repeating their absurd actions.

The first few litters had hundreds of stories to tell. They went out and misbehaved, and later gained the wisdom to form the burrow's rules. They adjusted to the increasing number of family members, and formed their lives around the pandemonium. They learned about the outside world, and swore to keep the corruptness away from the growing souls. They wanted the children to live happily, and they wanted the burrow to remain pure.

I listened to their stories well into the early afternoon, enjoying every second of the time we spent together.

…

I was both confused and amused.

"Waitwaitwaitwait… He _drove?_ —Into the _fields?"_

"Yep!"

Judy and Annabelle sat on one end of the blanket, while I laid down on the other side. The three of us had finished our meals over an hour ago, and now, we were left with nothing but the telling of stories to keep us busy. This one was about when the first litter learned how to drive.

Annabelle chimed in.

"Clyde was never… the _best_ driver…"

Judy scoffed.

"The _best?_ —He nearly ran over three of our siblings that day!"

The three of us began to laugh. Apparently, Clyde was the last of litter to actually learn how to drive. While Annie and Judy were taught in a matter of days, it took their brother nearly a month to get the hang of it.

Annabelle continued.

"Dad was _freaking out—_ like… He had to basically throw him out of the driver seat to get the truck to stop!"

Judy followed.

"Yeah, and if he didn't, the truck would've driven straight into the river!"

I joined their laughter. I turned onto back to look at the sky above. An assemblage of clouds began to hover over us, filling the valley with a pale tint. The inclement weather didn't stop us, however. We continued to chat beneath the grey clouds.

"So… Which one of you is the better driver?"

The two glanced at each other, quickly searching for an answer in their heads. Annie was first one to speak, chiming in her input briefly and briskly.

"I am."

Judy snorted.

"No— you are not!"

Annie leaned up, crossing her arms in jocular protest.

"What do you mean? —I drive _very_ carefully!"

"Yah! —You drive, like, _10 mph_ down the county road!"

"So?"

Judy leaned back, supporting herself with two sprawled out arms. She snickered as she spoke.

" _So—_ you're way too slow!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! —Remember last month? You drove me over to Hopkinsville to pick up those sewing kits… It took us _5 hours_ to get there and _5 hours_ to get back!"

"Well, it's because I'm careful."

Judy laughed, leaning her head back in defeat.

" _You know what?_ —Fine. You're the… _safer_ driver between us."

"Hey— Safety is what counts!"

"Yah… Okay."

The banter died down, and at last, the conversation had ended. We sat in silence, soaking up what little sunlight we could. Even when the sun was climbing higher, the dimness of the sky remained constant. Still, the beauty that surrounded us was unaffected, and the endless views were still a treasure to behold.

But our time here was running out.

Thoughts of the burrow began to resurface, and at once, I had a new question to ask.

"You guys think that Clyde knows we're out here?"

I kept my gaze on the colorless sky above us. My ears perked up, waiting for a response from across the blanket.

"... Maybe— I don't know…"

Annabelle's voice trailed off. Judy was next to speak up, talking with a level tone.

"If anyone's gonna get flack for this, it'll be Annie and I… You'll be fine."

…

…

…

"So why _did_ you guys take me out here?"

I laid and listened. There was only silence. For many moments, my response didn't come. I waited patiently, eager to find out the reasonings behind the rabbits' ways.

"Well… After what happened— yesterday…"

Judy was the one to answer, trailing off with a hesitative tone. I stared at sky, listening to every syllable she said.

"I guess— uh… We wanted you to— _you know_ … have a day off…"

Her voice was weighed down by guilt. I remembered every second of the event. I remembered the look she gave me; the burden she felt. I was thankful for what she did.

"... _And_ …"

Her voice continued from beside me. She wasn't done.

"... I— uh… needed to talk with you in private…"

I looked over at her. She was picking up her notebook, flipping it over to get to a certain page.

"... _Private?"_

She turned the pages over in a determined silence. Annabelle sat by her, seemingly aware of what she was going to tell me. The page-turning stopped. Judy held onto the notebook on either end, gripping it tightly.

"The search party looking for you…"

Her eyes scanned over the page, eventually resting on their destination. She took a deep breath before breaking the news.

"It stopped."

I sat up, increasingly interested in what she had just said.

" _Stopped?_ —like… _They gave up?"_

She shook her head in uncertainty.

"I've been… tracking everything that I could… They're being really— _secretive_ about the whole thing and I don't know why… But, I _have_ been able to keep tabs on daily supply shipments being sent from Hopkinsville to the base camps they set up around here… _you know,_ to look for you…"

Her voice cut off. She looked back at the content on the page, glancing at it as she spoke.

"There wasn't a shipment on Monday morning… I thought it was a temporary issue or something, but… Tuesday and Wednesday morning come around and still— no shipments…"

I took into consideration what she was implying. It made sense. They didn't need shipments if they weren't looking for me. I spoke up.

"And— what about today?"

She glanced back down at the notebook, flipping the paper over to the new page; the one she wrote today.

"No shipment."

I looked up, staring straight ahead at the ocean of green in front of me.

"So… We have a window?

…

"Yes, we'll have one soon."

…

Freedom. It was the one thing I've been striving for all along. From the very beginning, I had my sights on escaping the city-state. I needed to get out of the land of corruption, the land of hatred; I needed to get out of Zootopia.

Now, I had a chance.

I thought about our discussions back in the burrow. We went over everything; every possibility, every option, every outcome. We thought about the plan inside and out. It was risky and likely to fail, but it was the only one that was available. The government was limiting my options. I needed to take the risk.

We would go out, late at night, into the depths of the forest. We would take as many back roads as possible until we reached a dead end. Once we were as far north as we could drive, I would make my move. I would run off into the woods and continue the rest of my journey to Galena City. Judy would pack me a bag for the trip up, and once I got there, I could begin the search for Tyler and Lupus.

Uncertainty was in every thought in my head. Doubt riddled my mind, banging against the insides of my skull. There were millions, if not billions of ways this could all go wrong. However, I needed to ignore the possibility of failure. I needed to stay focused. I needed to get out of the city-state…

...

But part of me thought otherwise.

The idea was a small one. It was faint, stowed away in the back of my mind. It questioned everything that I worked for. It questioned everything that I knew…

Or at least, what I thought I knew.

The idea was born many nights ago. Whenever I woke up from that nightmare; whenever Judy gave me the soup. That very night. That was when the idea popped into my mind. It was small and insignificant, and I barely even paid attention to it. It seemed ridiculous. I was surprised that I even thought of it. I pushed the idea back, stowing it away in an inactive corner of my mind…

But it kept growing.

It grew when Judy gave me my new name. It grew when I was inducted into the household. It grew when I washed the dishes with those children. It grew when I came back with Judy from the clinic. It grew last night. It grew today.

The idea became a thought, a legitimate reasoning in my head. It questioned everything. It went against all I knew. It hurt to think about it, but there was no denying its presence. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Part of me wanted to stay at the farm.

The thought was crazy; ridiculous even. To throw everything away. To give up on the possibility of finding a cure; of finding my friends. It seemed bizarre, but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made.

Freedom. It was the one thing I've been striving for all along. I wanted to be free, but more importantly, I wanted to find happiness, true happiness. I wanted to think freely. I wanted to breathe easily. I wanted to escape from the corruption. I wanted a place to lay my head. I thought I would get that by getting out of the city-state, but as I thought about it, I began to have my second thoughts.

If I tried to run off. If I tried to escape the city-state. If I tried to make an impossible journey to find my friends who may or may not be dead… If I risked everything and ended up alone, hungry, and hopeless, then what would that gain? The odds were not in my favor. No. They were completely stacked against me. If I was going to die on my way up, then I was going to die completely by myself; alone and without a paw to hold. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I needed mammals who I could count on.

Here, I had friends. I had mammals who cared about me. I had an opportunity to live happily. Sure, there were downsides to being a serf, but I needed to look at everything from a logical viewpoint. I needed to consider the pros and cons. If I ran, there was a 99% chance of me dying or being captured by the government. I needed to think things through. I needed to think about it deeply. As we traveled back to the house, I knew I had a decision to make.

But for now, I decided to think about it later…

* * *

The sounds of crackling leaves filled up the open air. The shadowless wilderness was pale and dimly lit. The trees swayed only somewhat, and the branches danced in slow and steady rhythms. Below, the three of us hurried back, expecting the impending storm to hit at any minute.

"So… What do I tell the other serfs when I get back?"

Judy spoke up from behind me.

"Just tell them that we took you to look around the property… All of the serfs have been off the plantation from one time or another…"

I nodded in agreement. Annabelle was just ahead of me, energetically bolting down the steady incline. Judy and I followed from a distance, struggling to keep up with the rushing rabbit.

"And what about you guys?"

It was Annie's turn to respond. She yelled from in front of us, keeping her quick pace.

"Don't worry about us— we'll be alright!"

Her reassuring voice was slightly comforting. We continued down the path, winding our way through the maze of trees. The sky above us was getting darker, and the distant rumbling of thunder began to sound.

" _Ughhh—_ come on guys! —We're almost there!"

Annabelle picked up speed, hurriedly making her way towards the distant clearing. I stayed back with Judy, watching as her sister skipped frantically ahead of us.

"Is she always that hyper?"

The rabbit snickered.

" _Oooooh yeah_ …"

I chuckled, glaring ahead of me for only a brief moment. The edge of the plantation was just ahead of us. I turned back to look at her, inquiring with a humorous tone.

"And are _you_ ever that hyper?"

She scoffed sarcastically, glancing over at me for a few seconds. I watched as she looked back ahead, staring at something off in the distance.

"Well… It really depends on—"

…

…

…

"Holy shit."

Her expression became one filled with horrified bewilderment. I turned around as we got to the clearing. Annie was staring straight ahead, and the three of us stopped dead in our tracks.

There were trucks in the driveway.

Large, spinning antennas stuck out from the large vehicles. The trucks were massive, much larger than any of the cars here. I had seen them before in the city. They paraded down the streets and were parked at every checkpoint.

It was the military.

My breath was cut short, and my heart sunk down into my stomach. I wasn't sure how to react. I was frozen; paralyzed. I told myself to run. I told myself to get out of there.

But then, Annie saw someone.

"Oh my god."

She took off, sprinting down the hill and into the fields. Judy stood silently beside me, but I could tell she saw him too. I peered over at the man in question. He wore a heavily decorated uniform. He was talking to other soldiers, formally giving them instructions on what to do. I never saw the man before, but I knew exactly who he was…

Judy's father had come home.


	28. The Affray

Note: This was originally supposed to be released on July 7th, but due to a sudden power outage, I couldn't get this out until today. (The 8th)

 _ *****PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT*****_

 **Hello everyone! I have some important news to share! On Sunday, July 10th, I will be making the move down from my house in Illinois to the new one in Orlando Florida. I want to apologize for any delays that this has/will cause.**

 **I've been** _ **super**_ **busy lately, and I will continue to be throughout the following weeks. Therefore, I have decided to plan out a** _ **short**_ **hiatus** **.**

 **After I am done with Book 2, I will be taking a break from writing new chapters. It'll only be for a few weeks, but I'm not abandoning the story entirely. Throughout this short hiatus, I'll be going back and revising some older chapters. Some of these fixes include:**

 **(1.) Lengthening Chapter 2, and properly introducing the setting of this story as a whole.**

 **(2.) Revising the original Author's note so that it accurately introduces the story.**

 **(3.) Changing the Synopsis/Cover photo so that they accurately represent the story.**

 **(4.) New ideas and concepts to foreshadow and hint at.**

 **(5.) Fixing Consistency/Continuity issues along with grammatical errors.**

 **So yeah, those are my plans for now. I'm not sure how it'll all take me. If you want to keep in touch with me, then you can join the discord group chat!**

 **Message: Jacato #6539 to join.**

 **Oh, and I want to apologize for the chapter's length. It's a bit short, but hey, it's action-packed… So yeah.**

 **Happy July 7th!**

* * *

 _16 Years Ago_

The foxes were enveloped in a dark silence.

As the city exploded with activity, the surrounding neighborhoods settled down for the night. A layer of fresh, white snow blanketed the streets. Hours of precipitation provided nearly a foot of the powdered fluff, making travel treacherous and toilsome for city goers.

During the day, the children played out in the deserted streets, building forts and throwing snowballs at each other. Parents bundled them up in thick layers of clothing, making sure they were careful out in the freezing temperatures. Outside, the older kids misbehaved and ran wild, but inside, the conditions were much calmer. Families would gather up in living rooms, huddling around fireplaces and space heaters to keep warm. Poorer predators moved in with neighbors, and the homeless built bonfires in back alleys. Avoiding the cold always proved to be a challenge for the lower class citizens, but the neighborhood always found a way.

Now however, it was getting dark, and the daytime bustle began to die down. Children returned to their homes, and families hunkered down for the night. As the dark blue sky faded into black, the streets became quiet. The snow reflected a subtle amount of radiating light, matching the dim colors of the starless sky above. With the urban metropolis as its backdrop, the quiet community sat in a snow-covered silence.

The Wilde's dwelling was equally as peaceful.

…

"Mil…"

John's voice was quiet and hoarse. The fox's day was a long and tiring one, and the couple decided to go to bed early.

"Mil?"

He waited for a response, laying on his side away from the faint light behind him. He listened to the flipping of a page. Milena was reading a book.

"Milenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath, reassessing his thoughts before speaking up. The simple action seemed to tire him mentally.

"Is Nick home yet?"

For a brief moment, the two were quiet. John could hear the sheets shuffle behind him. The bed shook and wobbled as the vixen changed her position. After a few seconds, she broke the silence, speaking with a drowsy voice.

"Haven't heard him come in yet…"

The fox stirred in his spot, crossing his arms in slight befuddlement.

"It's getting late… Where do you think he is?"

Milena shut her book, dropping it on the nightstand with a soft thump. John listened intently. His wife responded with a yawn.

"I don't know… —Probably went to Alex's house again…"

John watched as the wall in front of him became dark. The dim glows from behind were extinguished in an instant. The bed squeaked and shifted yet again as the vixen slid underneath the covers.

"Did his mom call us yet? …She always calls us…"

"... No— not yet…"

John sat in silent apprehension. He stared blankly at the wall, anxiously contemplating the whereabouts of his son. His mind was muddled and mixed up, and it was difficult to get the thoughts out of his head. He took a deep breath. It was difficult to remain silent.

…

…

…

"Can you call them?"

His voice was strained by stress. He waited concernedly. Milena sighed.

"John, I just got in—"

" _Please?"_

The vixen was motionless for many moments. John listened, nervously waiting for a reply. The fox was too tired and lazy to do it himself. Outside, a train rumbled by, shaking the apartment building with trembling tremors. The familiar feeling lasted for a few seconds. The vibrations soon faded, and again, all was silent.

Finally, after nearly half a minute, Milena gave in.

The room was suddenly illuminated. The mattress lurched as she kicked the blankets off her body. She grumpily got up, stammering over to the bedroom door.

"You worry too much…"

The fox flipped onto his back. Satisfied with himself, he threw his arms up behind his head, speaking with an appreciative tone.

 _"Thankyou!"_

She responded with a shrug, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

John was left alone in the bedroom with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. The fox was instinctively protective. He was a natural pessimist, and worrying was something he did often. John used to be able to distract himself with his work, but ever since he got married, the fox found it difficult to contain his thoughts. Still, he loved his family dearly, and the comfort of his wife made it easy to get through the day.

Milena was much more laid back. Unlike her husband, the vixen was an optimist at heart. While John was a realist, Milena enjoyed the more romantical side of life. She liked to joke with the fox, teasing him for being too grouchy. Milena was naturally lazy, but ever since they got together, her husband's work ethic seemed to rub off on her. She was always there for him, and through the years, the couple's relationship only strengthened.

John listened as his wife rang up the phone. The light pitter patter or the rotary sounded out as the vixen spun the mechanical wheel. The fox closed his eyes, lost within his own thoughts…

…

…

…

 _ ***SLAM**_

The front door bursted open, crashing shut with a loud bang. John shot up from his position, startled by the noise. There was a brief moment; a single second of silence. The air was tense. The fox listened. There was nothing but quietness.

And then; crying.

" _MOMMY!"_

Nick's tearful cries flooded into the room. John sprung up from where he sat, scrambling off the bed and staggering towards the door. He bolted into the hallway, nearly running straight into the adjacent wall. He regained his balance and rushed into the living room, aghast by what he saw.

Milena was knelt down, embracing the crying cub near the telephone.

" _Nick!"_

John stammered over, falling down onto his knees to meet his son's height. He placed his paws on the cub's shoulders. The boy's face was soaked with tears.

"What happened!? —Are you hurt!? Nick, who hurt you!?"

John's son breathed uncontrollably, hyperventilating with shaking whimpers. He wiped his eyes with a swipe of his arm, struggling to get the words out.

" _I— I was… There was a— and… I— I ran away— and… I don't— I don't know!"_

John pulled his son close, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

"It's alright… Everything's fine now— You're safe now…"

The panic began to wash away. The fear and trepidation were replaced with somber concern. The fox rubbed his son's back, listening to the small snivels as they vanished. The room was again filled with silence, and a mercurial period of peace began to take hold.

John could feel his son's pounding heartbeat. The quick and unsteady pace started to settle down. The father was upset, but he was thankful that his boy was safe and sound. He looked up at his wife. Her expression was a mix of relief and concern, and he could tell that she felt the same as him. The three were still, quietly recovering in the dark living room.

After a brief moment however, Nick started to talk, speaking with a weak and shaky voice.

"It was— it was the goat…"

John looked back down at Nick, pulling away to look at his fear-stricken face.

"... What?"

"The goat— he… he yelled at me… and he— he screamed _,_ and he chased me, and he threw a bottle at me, and… and _I just wanted to_ _play!"_

The sobs returned, and again, John pulled Nick into a comforting hug.

"The Cunningtons…"

The father glanced up. Milena leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, thinking deeply about the one who was responsible. John started to come to the realization.

The goat Nick mentioned, it made sense. The Cunningtons were just a few houses down from the apartment. They lived in a small condominium situated between two, large brick buildings. The goat family was one the only prey residents in the area. They were extremely poor, and the father often used their welfare checks for purchasing beer and alcohol. Saulter Cunnington was not a friendly goat…

And John hated him.

Anger begin to surge up within. He ran into the man multiple times while walking to and from work. He would yell out expletives from the comfort of his front porch. The fox often ignored the slob, passing by silently and stubbornly on the sidewalk below. Now however, he crossed a line. The goat hit a nerve by scaring and attacking Nick. The anger became rage; John wouldn't stand for it.

He stood up, silently making his way toward the front door. Nick tottered over to his mother, resting his face against her warm chest. The vixen was left in bewilderment.

"Wait, John— where are you going?"

He responded with a sigh, reaching for his collar at a nearby coat hanger. His voice was low and cold.

"I'm paying the Cunningtons a visit."

He quickly strapped it around his neck, clicking it into place with a high pitched beep. His green light began to glow. He opened the door.

"Wait— No, John—"

"I won't be long. Be back soon."

He stepped out into the hallway.

"John, Stop!"

 _ ***SLAM**_

* * *

The fox stomped angrily through the snow. The sidewalk was illuminated by a few flickering streetlamps, but other than that, the street was dark and quiet. His surroundings were calm and peaceful, but the fox paid no attention to them. He was blinded by acrimony.

He tottered down the empty sidewalk, slowly making his way towards the duplex. He was still in his pajamas, wearing nothing but an undershirt and a pair of sweatpants. The fox was freezing in the frigid temperatures, but he simply didn't care. He trudged on, eventually nearing the corner of the dilapidated lot.

The structure was poorly maintained. Paint peeled from the outside walls, and roof shingles were chipped and torn apart. Simple fixes were ignored, and general maintenance was completely neglected. The lot was surrounded by a whitewashed picket fence, and the front gate hung on a single loose hinge. The property was an eyesore, and it clearly reflected the owner's' lack of sensibility.

The fox arrived at the front entrance. The fence was buried in a blanket of snow, and opening the gate would prove to be a challenge. He angrily shook it open, squeezing through the entrance and stepping into the front lawn. John didn't hesitate. He quickly marched onto the porch, and got to the door.

" _Saulter!"_

He pounded on the door, impatiently waiting for a response. Light filtered through the cracks of the boarded windows. Mammals were awake inside.

He knocked again.

" _Saulter Cunnington, I know you're still up."_

He could hear movement from inside. The fox sighed in annoyance. He was getting angrier.

" _Saulter!"_

The door swung open, pouring a stream of yellow light into the open air. However, the goat wasn't the one who answered. A tall and stout rabbit met John at the open doorway. He wore a navy blue uniform, decorated with patches and a gleaming badge. The bunny stood with an apathetic demeanor, closing the secondary screen door behind him. He sighed and crossed his arms, unimpressed by what he saw.

John exclaimed.

"Where the hell is Saulter Cunnington!?"

The rabbit groaned in aggravation, putting a paw to the back of his head. He seemed easily agitated by the fox's loud yelling. John could've sworn he smelt alcohol.

"And why should I tell you?"

John crossed his arms.

"I need to have a word with him… It's important."

The rabbit sighed again, stepping back into the front hallway. He glanced over to an unseen corner of the room. After a few short moments, he returned his gaze to the furious fox.

"Look bud, I think ya need to scamper on back to your… _foxhole_ — or whatever…"

John glared hatefully. He hadn't expected a cop to answer the door. Part of him considered going back to the house, but the petulance was too much. He wasn't backing down. He bitterly remained.

"Look, if you guys think you can just—"

" _Hey! —Who's there?"_

A slurred voice sounded out from behind. The room erupted in a bombardment of bubbly voices. Mammals laughed and joked, mindlessly bantering amongst themselves. In the front hallway, an intoxicated goat stumbled into the entryway.

It was Saulter.

" _Pfff— What you want, Wilde?"_

The sight made him sick. John spoke erratically. He wasn't holding back.

"I wanna know who the fuck you think you are!"

The rabbit stepped up, putting himself between the fox and the screen door.

"Hey! —Ya better watch your mouth, boy!"

" _Oh, I'm sorry…_ Do I need a _permit_ to tell this bum to go fuck himself!?"

The goat sneered at the sarcastic remark, barging through the flimsy screen door to approach John.

" _What the fuck is your problem?"_

"No, I wanna know what the fuck _your_ problem is!?"

" _What are you even talking about!?"_

John stepped forward, accusingly pointing up at taller mammal. The two stood inches away from each other.

" _You_ fucking _traumatized_ my _kid!"_

" _Oh— that little runt? He was trespassing on private property!"_

" _HE'S SEVEN YEARS OLD!"_

The goat retorted.

" _I don't give a shit if he's seven! Fuck— he could have been seventy for all I care! … All of you predators are the same; scummy, lowlife filth!"_

" _Ha! —Says the bottom feeding creep that drinks away his welfare checks!"_

The rabbit walked up.

"Hey! I don't think you have the right to talk that way to prey mammals!"

" _Yah? —And I don't think I give a fuck!"_

The goat shoved John backwards, yelling loudly and aggressively.

" _Well why don't you go back to that slut wife of yours!"_

" _I'm sorry— what the fuck did you just say?"_

The goat smirked.

" _You heard me… Go back to bed with that fucking whore of yours!"_

John had enough.

He clenched his fist and swung up at the goat. The drunk mammal shunted backwards, lessening the blow of the hit. John raised his arms and continued to swing. Before he could land another punch however, Saulter threw his hoof up, striking John below the cheek. The hit knocked him back a bit, and the two were separated for a quick instant. The fox growled and drew out his claws.

And then, he heard a ringing sound.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

John was electrocuted. His arms shot up to his neck. For many moments, the coldness of the air around him disappeared. His arms and legs were paralyzed. He remained in an awkward standing position. After a long and seemingly unending episode, the shocking finally stopped. Frozen by the pain, the fox was completely still…

And then, the wind was knocked out of him.

The rabbit's foot struck him with great velocity. John was sent backwards, tumbling a short distance before smashing into the snow. He could hear laughter as his senses came back into focus. He turned over and looked up. The two prey mammals hovered over him, clearly amused by what they saw.

" _Wow, Mr. Fox! —Didn't they teach you anything back in secondary school!?"_

The rabbit chimed in.

"Well, then again— most of 'em can't even afford it!"

Another ring began to sound.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

" _Ha! —He thought he was intimidating with those big ole claws of his!"_

"Yah, well— preds like to feel that way, am I right!?"

" _Course you are, Stu!"_

Another beep pierced through the air.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

" _Oh! —Look at him scream! Look at those teeth of his! So sharp! So menacing!"_

"Yeah! —Too bad they're completely useless! Can't even bite his own goddamn tongue!"

Another ring.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

Another beep.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

" _He looks just like his son! He's fucking horrified!"_

"Well, maybe they can _both_ learn a lesson tonight—"

"Dad?"

…

…

…

The buzzing stopped. John looked up, shaking uncontrollably in the freezing snow. His nose was soaked with blood, and his neck was scorched down to his skin. A small bunny stood inquisitively behind the screen door.

"What's going on out here?"

The officer locked his gaze with her, stuttering as he spoke.

"Oh— uh… erm… nothing— no, we're not doing anything out here…"

"I heard screaming…"

The officer looked away from her, breathing heavily in unsteadily. John watched as him with a cloudy gaze. The rabbit was nervous. The daughter continued.

"...Are you guys okay?"

Her voice was light and juvenile. The fox could barely make out her silhouette from below the elevated porch. By the way she spoke however, he could tell that she was around five years old.

The officer started to speak up.

"Yah— we're… we're fine… Go on up with your siblings now, I'll be there to tuck you in…"

The bunny hesitated before responding with a happy and optimistic tone.

"Okay!"

John listened as the child skipped away. The goat sighed in aggravation, annoyed by the sudden interruption. He turned back to look at John, glaring at him and with a hateful gaze. However, unlike his accomplice, the officer faced away from the two, staring contently at the empty doorway. He held the remote limply at his side. He was deep in thought.

The yelling and screaming was extinguished completely. Silence surrounded the three, making the situation both tense and awkward. The rabbit was frozen where he stood, his ears were drooped down to his sides.

John watched him carefully. A war was going on inside the officer's head. The fox wasn't sure if he was having delusions; he was almost certain he heard laughter from floors above. It wasn't the mindless chortling of the intoxicated adults. No. It was different. It was more natural; more genuine…

It was the children's laughter.

Booms and crashes sounded out from above as they roughhoused and played. The chaotic bunch screamed and yelled; not with hateful voices, but with joyful ones. They jumped and they hollered. They ran and they skipped. They joked and they laughed.

John's vision began to flicker. He watched the officer breathe a shaky sigh. It was one of the last things he could see;

The rabbit put his remote away.

"Come on. Get inside."

" _Wait— what about—"_

"We're done here."

" _Oh— come on man, why can't we just—"_

"I SAID WE'RE DONE HERE."

Silence. John absorbed every second of the sounds. He stared blankly at the night sky above. It glowed subtly.

…

…

…

" _Argh— Fuck this shit, man!"_

Footsteps. A pair of stumbling hooves marched over to the distant doorway. The screen door squeaked open, forcefully getting slammed shut as the goat exited.

It was just the two of them now.

The rabbit tottered out of sight. John kept his gaze on the polluted sky. His body was numb, buried in nearly a foot of snow. He shuddered with every breath, listening to the sounds that surrounded him.

…

…

…

"Get back to your family…"

John heard the slow and steady footsteps as they traveled away from him. The rabbit slowly made his way to the front door, quickening with every sauntering step. He listened to the soft sounds as they neared the screen door.

And suddenly, they stopped.

Silence again filled the frozen air. John was completely quiet, waiting for the rabbit to make a move. For a few, long moments, the two were still. It almost seemed as if the rabbit wanted to say something else…

…

But he didn't.

The screen door swung open, and the rabbit stepped inside. The light coming from within began to fade away as the wooden door was closed shut. John laid in the darkness, listening to the squealing of the screen door as it closed with a soft click.

* * *

 _ **WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK WE'RE ALMOST AT 300 FUCKING FOLLOWERS!**_

 **What the heck should I do? Another QnA? A contest?** _ **Interpretive dancing?**_

 **oh golly**

 **I'll think of something**

 **Happy Holidays.**

 **:)**


	29. Subclinical

**GET ME THE PARTY STREAMERS WE JUST HIT 300 FOLLOWERS!**

 **Holy poop. This is fraking crazy. I swear, I'm always celebrating something lmao. But this milestone is a** _ **big**_ **one, and I'm so happy this story has gotten so far!**

 **I actually can't thank you guys enough.**

 **SO** **, For getting to 300 followers, I'm holding a QnA! I did one when I got to 100 followers, but I have nearly 3x as many readers now! I'm really excited to hear what you guys have to ask! So please, feel free to inquire down in review section below!**

 **Now, as for the story… We've pretty much reached the end of Book 2. It's been a pretty long journey, but this story has only just begun! (Just kidding, it's actually like halfway done, but still.) We have a lot to go, so sit tight and grab some popcorn!**

 **Book 2 finale will be separated into three different chapters. This is part 1 of 3.**

 **I'm really excited to reveal how this all goes down(hill). Shit's gonna get intense real quick.**

 **Get ready for suspense and drama and action and shitstorms and holy fuck let's get into it already.**

* * *

The boat rocked with subtle vibrations.

The intoxicating scents of the ocean filled the world around me. The humid heat of the early afternoon began to flood into streets, and the moisture in the air seemed to emit itself from the water below. I had experienced many days like it. The warm, stuffy feeling; the strong smells of sea salt; the freedom of the open water. It was always there…

It was all here now.

The boat wandered aimlessly through the flood. It tottered and jounced, bouncing with every passing wave. It shook in an undisturbed rhythm, cradling me as I slept. I sat in the sunken stern with my eyes closed. It was easy to push it all out. The hectic hustle and bustle of the restless city was irrelevant now; a forgettable thought that drifted in the wind. It was easier to disregard it all;

It was easier to sleep.

Unintelligible thoughts ran through my clouded head. Time moved in an undisclosed pace, trudging on in a befuddling blur of muddledness. The disorienting dizziness made my mind spin. There was an excessive absence of identifiable events and ideas. They were merely nonexistent; present in a reality that wasn't my own. I sat in a soothing silence, absorbing the nothingness of my vacant state of mind.

" _Hey sleepyhead!"_

The voice was vaguely familiar. It lit a spark in my head, and my thoughts began to find their focus.

" _Time to wake up, foxbutt!"_

Yes. The sound of it; the tone of voice, it was completely recognizable. I'd heard before. I thought about it everyday. My thoughts shifted to it. Time began to set itself back into place. Reality started its swift return.

" _Nick!"_

My eyes shot open. I sat up, shaking the boat as I moved. Honey sat leisurely on the other end, crossing her arms and leaning her head back. She glanced over at me, smirking as she spoke.

" _About time you got up… thought I was gonna have to go over there and smack you awake!"_

I began to look around. Although the feeling was familiar, the setting was completely unknown to me. We weren't in the Grotto. There were no houses, no streets, no overpasses, nothing. We were out in an endless expanse of ocean, surrounded by a grey, sunless sky.

I began to speak.

" _Where the hell are we?"_

Honey snickered.

" _Not a goddamn clue… Pretty nice though."_

I nodded, leaning back against the edge of the boat. Around us, infinite distances of water separated us from the far off horizon. Choppy waves rumbled through the colorless water, and the air was filled with the sounds of rushing wind.

" _Ain't it nice to be out of the city for once? Nothing but you, me, and the open ocean!"_

I scanned our surroundings, silently circumventing the emptiness around us. We were alone on the boat. I glanced back at Honey.

" _Course, it ain't exactly how I imagined it— but… Better than the damn city, I guess…"_

I nodded again. Rational thoughts began to enter my head. Memories and recollections of previous experiences came in like a flood. It was hard to take it all in. Guilt filled every fiber of my body. It made me mentally sore. It weighed me down like an anchor.

I sighed, preparing a proper way to apologize. It hurt to think about that night, but I needed to face it. The event was traumatically chaotic, yet incredibly vivid in detail. Things happened quicker than I could comprehend. One moment, we're talking and joking on the train, and then, within the length of one or two minutes, we're running through the woods; running for our lives. There were no goodbyes. There was no time to speak; no time to think. We could only act. She could only fight, and I could only run.

I needed to deal with it someway. I needed to tell her what I thought. Now was my chance. I looked down as I gathered my thoughts. After a few minutes of contemplation, I was able to muster up an apology.

…

…

…

" _Hey Honey…"_

" _Hmm?"_

I kept my gaze on the bottom of the boat, too guilt-stricken to face her as I spoke.

" _I— uh… wanted to say… I wanted to tell you— that… that…"_

I struggled to get the words out. I reassured myself, rubbing my head anxiously. I had to get it out. I took a deep breath.

…

…

…

"Look— I… I fucked up… I know, I do that a lot— but… I _really_ fucked up this time…"

I paused, my voice was getting scratchy.

"...And I remember that you used to make fun of me because I was such an idiot… And… as much as I hated it… —I knew you were right… fuck, you were always right."

The wind began to pick up, rocking the boat from side to side.

"...And— I… I remember that you used to tease me about stupid shit… and I didn't really think anything of it because it was stupid shit but— but…"

My throat was aching. The wind was picking up. The boat was shaking wildly. I kept looking down.

"...It's not stupid shit now… Nothing— nothing you said is stupid anymore because— I… I _really miss it… I miss hearing the shit you said… —All the jokes, the— the insults… Your goddamn sarcasm— I… I fucking miss it! —Honey… I fucking— I fucking miss you..."_

The boat tossed and turned uncontrollably. The wind tore violently through the air. I had to yell.

" _Honey… I— I'm so… fucking… sorr—"_

 _ ***CRACK**_

Lightning flashed in the sky. The thunder was deafening. I couldn't keep my balance. I looked up.

She was gone.

" _Honey?"_

 _ ***CRACK**_

I stood up, holding on to either end of the boat. She was actually gone. I couldn't see her. Honey disappeared.

" _Honey!?"_

 _ ***BOOM**_

I collapsed onto the floor of the boat. I could barely see. The sounds were deafening. The waves were monstrous. The world was bent into a distorted reality. All was in turmoil. All was chaotic. I started to panic.

" _HONEY!?"_

 _ ***CRASH**_

I was thrown into the air. Suddenly getting pulled down into the water below.

 _ ***CRACK**_

I was dragged underneath the surface. I kicked and waved my arms and legs, desperately trying to pull myself back up.

 _ ***CRASH**_

I could hear the sounds from below the water. They were even louder than before. I sunk deeper. I kicked harder. It was getting darker.

 _ ***BOOM**_

My chest exploded with pain. Water invaded my insides. I was drowned by the terror. I was drowned by the sounds.

 _ ***BOOM**_

My arms and legs grew tired. I felt like I was on fire. My mind grew numb. All became dark. Time was thrown off its axis. I couldn't pull myself back up. I couldn't fight it. I didn't fight it. I stopped fighting it. Reality slipped away from my spirit, and the spirit left my body…

…

…

…

…

 _ ***BOOM**_

I shot up from my cot, My paws reached up to my head. I was covered in sweat. My face was soaked with tears.

…

…

…

It was all a dream.

I groaned in relieved annoyance, wiping my face with a shaky paw. It was all a dream. I breathed heavy and unsteady breaths. The sounds of falling rain filtered into my ears. It was all a dream. I soaked in the sounds and scents. I was in the serf shack. I was in my bedroom. It was just a bad dream.

"You alright, Fred?"

Gideon's voice scared me half to death. I sighed, annoyed by my own jumpiness.

"Yeah— yeah I'm fine."

The two of us were silent. Outside, gradual rumbles of thunder started to roll through the sky. My breaths began to slow down, and my heart rate started to steady its pace. I rubbed my head as I regained my composure. I wasn't sure what time it was.

"Alright… Well— I'm going back to bed… Sleep well…"

…

…

…

"Goodnight."

"Night, Fred."

I sighed and laid back down. The window was covered from above, but raindrops occasionally found their way through the opening. I watched idly as the storm continued outside.

I didn't want to go back to sleep.

The thunder and lightning persisted from above, startling me with every flashing crash. As the night wore on, the storm only seemed to intensify. The rain pelted the roof above me like a murmured drum line. The trees rocked and swayed like scratching cymbals. The sounds of the crumbling world around me made me stir in my bed. I couldn't stop moving. I couldn't stop thinking.

Things were falling apart in my mind. Recollections echoed through my head. The good memories were tainted now, and the bad ones were amplified. I couldn't keep my head straight. Ideas flew about in unpredictable paths. There was pandemonium where there was once peace.

As the night wore on, however, a single truth lingered ominously within my mind. The thought was cemented into place amidst the chaos inside my brain. It grew bigger in my head, eventually consuming me as I fell asleep...

The storm had started.

* * *

 _Friday, April 22nd. 11:57 AM_

I barely got any sleep.

Last night was full of troubled contemplation. I thought about the convoy of military trucks that showed up unexpectedly. I thought about the soldiers. I thought about their formal and aloof attitudes. I thought about Judy's father. I wasn't sure what they knew, or what they were here for, but by the way it looked, they weren't leaving anytime soon. I had a horrible feeling about it. The thoughts made me sick.

I remember the events in detail. Judy ushered me over to the serf shack after we got back from the picnic. The other predators were immediately dismissed from their jobs and sent back to the shack to await further instructions. I watched from across the fields as Judy was reunited with her father. There was energy in her posture; excitement in her expression. The bunny appeared to speak happily to her father, but every now and then, when the rabbit wasn't looking, Judy would occasionally glance back at the shack. I wasn't sure if she saw me watching.

Their conversation was cut short when the rain begin to fall.

The soldiers were sent into burrow, leaving the trucks and vans out in the storm. I watched as their tiny figures disappeared from the driveway. After about a minute, everyone was gone, and the dreadful questions I had remained unanswered. I still didn't know why they were there.

An unseen tension begin to fill the shack. For the first few hours, everybody was somewhat normal. They talked and inquired, curiously wondering why the military was here. But after a while, everyone became quiet. The jubilant excitement of the place was sucked out, replaced by the gloominess of uncertainty. According to the serfs, this never happened before. The burrow would occasionally get shipments of supplies from the neighboring cities, but this was different. The military had never visited the burrow before.

That night, nobody prepared dinner for the shack. Nobody got together to eat. Nobody talked. Nobody laughed. In only a few hours, the atmosphere of the entire burrow was changed drastically.

Things were different now.

The warmth I once felt was gone. The comfort had vanished, and the happiness was taken away. My mind was filled with fear, and now, the terror was getting into my dreams.

…

Nobody was working today. I wasn't woken up at the normal time. Usually, we were supposed to get out of bed by around five forty-five. But today, the serfs were directed to stay in the shack until we were told otherwise. We didn't have to get up early.

I didn't wake up until ten.

Conversation was scarce out in the main hallway. The serfs never got days off. To them, today's circumstances were exceptionally odd. They wandered around the building, unsure of what to do or say. Some of them paced up and down the corridor, some of them stayed in their bedrooms. But most of us looked out the front windows of the shack; the windows where we could see the trucks.

For the first half of the morning, the driveway was fairly inactive. They sat idly in the gravel, soaking up the post-storm sun. But after a while, into the early afternoon, soldiers started to appear. Prey of all kinds made occasional trips outside, making periodical trips to and from the trucks. They didn't appear to be in a hurry, and from what I could tell, they weren't fulfilling any specific tasks.

Gideon, Nate, and I crammed our heads out the window. For over an hour, we watched the soldiers make the small trips back and forth. We sat in anticipation, anxiously waiting for something significant to happen.

…

"Ain't seen nothin' like it…"

"Shhh."

Gideon sat curiously at the lower half of the window. He rested his head on the bottom of the windowsill, allowing enough space for Nate and I to look through the top half of the small opening. He spotted a pair of rams walking down the driveway. They both carried an assortment of different tools and equipment, including two large assault rifles slung over their shoulders.

"Skin me alive! —Are those real guns?"

"Gideon. Shut up."

Nate peered observably from above and behind the fox's head. He used a paw to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. He was critical, yet curious of what was occurring before him.

"What the deep-fried fuck are they doin'?"

We watched as they neared the largest truck of the pack. They approached the back of the trailer and began to unlatch the back. Gideon spoke up.

" _Mmm—_ I could really go for somethin' deep fried… haven't had anythin' that good since I was a child… Did I ever tell yous about the time I—"

"Gideon! Seriously!"

"... What?"

"Stop blubberin'! I'm tryin' to watch 'em!"

"Ya don't need no ears to see, stupid!"

The two began to bicker. I remained silent as I watched the rams unload the truck. They climbed into the back, disappearing for many moments before coming back out into the sunlight.

They were carrying a medical chair.

I watched as several more soldiers began to pop up from the burrow. I started to hit Nate's shoulder. The two continued to fight.

"Ya can't hear 'em from way back here!"

"Guys."

"It don't matter! —I'm trying to pay attention!"

"Guys!"

"Well, be more observant ya blind ole coot!"

" _GUYS."_

The two answered simultaneously.

" _What?"_

I pointed out into the open.

" _Look!"_

Their attention was directed towards the driveway ahead of us. We all watched quietly from across the empty fields. The carried the chair back behind a parked trailer, blocking our view. After a few seconds, however, they reappeared, joining the rest of the soldiers as they began to unload the truck.

"Medical equipment? —What… They buildin' a clinic or somethin'?"

We silently observed. The prey mammals carried an arrangement of different medical tools. Chairs, tables, and other metal furnishings were being sent off the covered truck and behind the large trailer. We were all filled with questions as to what we were currently watching.

 _*Beeeeeeeeeep *Beep_

A dial tone rang out from the other end of the shack. We all paused, bewildered by what we heard.

It was the intercom.

We got up, quickly scrambling out into the hallway. Sleeping serfs were awakened by their slumber. Predators emerged from their bedrooms, tiredly turning to face the back room. Nate made a beeline for the intercom.

 _*beep *beep *beep_

The tone continued to sound. The cougar bolted into the kitchen, rushing to pick up the ringing phone. Gideon and I joined the rest of the serfs as they entered into the room.

Nate answered the call.

"Yes sir?"

The other end of the line was silent for a few short seconds. Nate waited anxiously as static began to crackle through. A male voice spoke up.

" _Please stand by."_

A click could be heard on the other end. The phone began to make a low-pitched buzzing sound. All twelve of us were crammed into the kitchen area. Soft, inquisitive whispers sounded out from around me. Skip yelled out.

"Tha hell does t'ey wahnt?"

His question was met with no response. We all waited nervously by the speaker. Skip and the Tensky brothers sat up on the kitchen table, while Pamela, Nora, and Bucky sat on the wooden chairs in front of them. The raccoon twins sat on the counter next to the sink, while Gideon and I stood across from them near the hallway. Nate remained by the intercom, anxiously leaning up against the back wall.

After about five minutes, we started hearing voices.

The buzzing stopped. Hundreds of quiet conversations began to filter through. The rumbling of the cluttered voices was barely audible, but once it started, it gained the attention of the entire room. Looks of shock and surprise were shared between the serfs. I didn't know what it meant. I heard Gideon from beside me.

"A house meeting?"

I glanced over at him. His voice was tainted with a mix of confusion and concern.

"It's— It's Friday… why— why would they hold a house meeting on–"

"–I don't— I don't fuckin' know…"

Nate placed his paws on his hips, apprehensively walking around in place. I came to the realization. House meetings were only held on Sundays. This wasn't normal. From the way the serfs were reacting, this was completely unnatural. I listened to the voices. The adolescent rabbits laughed and joked in the crowds. Their mindless discussions echoed through the small kitchen.

It wasn't long until a voice started to come through.

" _Good afternoon…"_

A set of screams and tiny squeals started to sound. The speaker waited for a few brief moments before continuing.

" _... I apologize for the interruption of today's schedule… —I'll try to be brief here so we can go back to work."_

The gruff voice paused again, clearing his throat before delivering his statement.

" _First off— I am ecstatic to be back here with you all after being away for so long…"_

The crowd erupted with cheering. The unfamiliar voice was now known to me. It was Judy's father. The rabbit continued.

" _I've been a very busy bunny lately… But I am happy to announce that from now on— I am here to stay…"_

The rabbit's applauded again, this time much louder than before. The children were overjoyed by the news of their father's permanent return. The announcement made me excessively nervous.

He wasn't done.

" _But— as a lot of you can tell… I came back with a few friends…"_

The kitchen was completely silent. On the other end, the rabbits quieted down. The father spoke.

" _...Right now, as I speak to you here in the house— The soldiers I brought here are setting up a temporary medical station to examine the serfs that are currently lodged here…"_

The crowds began to murmur and mumble. It made sense. The soldiers were carrying medical equipment out in the driveway. I breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in the room began to diminish. The militants were conducting an impromptu predcheck.

" _... But—"_

The bunnies' voices dissipated to a hush. Their father wasn't done with what he had to say. We could hear the crinkling of a flipping paper. The twelve of us listened intently.

"— _Under a new government mandate, predators have been deemed— 'A threat to the safety of all citizens of the city-state.' … —Therefore, after today's medical checkups… My colleagues and I will begin the process of relegating the serfs to government-controlled districts within the capital city."_

Relegation. I was being sent back to the confinement zones.

Panic begin to fill the kitchen. Everybody started to speak up at once. The words of Judy's father hung in the air like a looming ghost. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Everybody shut up!"

Nate struggled to hear the announcements over the volume of the aghast predators. Loud-mouthed arguments filled up the space.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP."

The room returned to silence. The loudspeaker continued to buzz.

"— _and after that, all should return to normal here in the burrow."_

The mic crackled for a brief moment.

" _That is all. —Thank you for your time."_

The sounds of hundreds of voices bubbled up from beyond the mic. After a few seconds, the noises were cut off, replaced by another low-pitched buzz. The twelve of us listened in shock as the noise died down. A wave of static came through before the speaker was shut off completely, leaving us alone in the deafening silence.

…

…

…

"What the fuck."

Nate put his paws to his head.

"What the absolute fuck."

The serfs were at a loss for words. They had no idea what was happening. Gideon thought out loud, talking with a trembling tone.

"' _A threat to the safety of all citizens?'_ —The hell is that supposed to—"

"I don't know— I don't fucking know!"

Nate rubbed his forehead, walking away from the kitchen and into the middle of the room. Benny turned around to face him.

"An' what do ya suppose we do?"

He paced back and forth, struggling to comprehend what was occurring. The rest of us watched as he started to make up his mind. He put a paw to his chin and stopped to face the eleven of us.

His eyes first went to his mate. The pregnant cougar sat with Pamela, nervously sharing Nate's locked gaze. It was clear that he was mostly concerned about her well being, and it seemed that he was especially worried about the health of their unborn baby. His expression was that of uncertainty, and his eyes were filled with fear.

He then locked his eyes with Gideon's. The cougar glanced at him as he thought, eventually shifting his gaze toward the rest of the serfs. He eyed us all down. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. He took a deep breath. He made a decision.

"We do what we always do…"

He paused, making sure he had our fullest attention.

"... We do what we're told."

Gideon protested.

"Nate, they gonna take us away."

"I know that."

"They— they gonna take us to the _city."_

"I know that!"

"We can't just— we have to do—"

" _We don't have a goddamn choice!"_

The fox was silenced. The room was quiet for a brief moment. A heavy tension remained between us all.

…

…

…

"Look, we can't— we can't do anythin', alright? … As long as we stick together, then we'll be fine… We'll be okay."

The rest of the serfs seemed comforted by the suggestion. Everyone accepted the cougar's plan. Nate sighed exhaustedly.

"Fuck… I need to think…"

He scratched the back of his neck, tiredly making his way towards the hallway. Anxiety and uncertainty filled the room. The other serfs were at ease because of Nate's advice. They began to disperse, knowing that things were going to be okay…

…

…

…

But it wasn't.

They didn't know about the virus. They didn't know about the city. They didn't know that the government planned for the epidemic. They lived a life of ignorance. They didn't know what they were getting into.

They didn't know a single thing.

I've been to the confinement zones. I know what it was like there. The crime, the chaos, the poverty; It was a death trap. We couldn't let them take us. We had to run. We had to get out of here...

I had to tell them.

"Nate."

I followed the cougar into the hallway. He walked swiftly towards his bedroom. I spoke up again.

" _Nate."_

He ignored the sound of my voice, too caught up within his own troubled thoughts. I quickened my pace.

" _NATE."_

 _ ***SCREEEEEEEECH**_

The barn door was thrusted open. I was blinded by pouring light of the afternoon sun. The air was filled with yelling and screaming.

" _EVERYBODY PUT YOUR PAWS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM."_

Soldiers began to pour in, carrying guns of all shapes and sizes. I threw my arms up. There was no time to act. I turned around. Gideon stood horrified at the end of the hall, lifting up two shaky paws.

" _DON'T FUCKING MOVE."_

I faced away from the front door. There was nothing I could do; nothing I could say. I listened to a pair of footsteps approach from behind. Somebody grabbed my collar.

" _COME ON."_

I was jolted violently backwards. I stumbled over my own feet as I turned around. An armed goat was pulling me towards the front door. Other soldiers walked by us to get the rest of the serfs. I heard someone yell from behind.

" _SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP, PRED!"_

I watched as Nate was brought out into the open. He disappeared, vanishing in the blinding, blue brightness of day. I grabbed my collar. The goat pulled on it with violent jerks.

There was no way out of this.

I struggled to keep my balance as I walked. The soldier didn't care about injuring me. I gagged and coughed as he dragged me out into the open.

* * *

 _Friday, April 22nd. 12:40 PM_

" _SHUT UP AND LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD."_

The serfs and I sat cross legged on the gravel driveway. Ahead of us, the large, covered trailer blocked our view of the makeshift clinic. Trailers and cars surrounded us, and soldiers watched us carefully from every angle. I stared straight ahead, forbidding my head to tilt or sway. I was a wanted criminal in disguise; drawing attention to myself was the last thing I wanted to do.

From what it looked like, none of the officers were suspicious of my presence. My appearance had changed over the past two weeks, and I hoped that no one would ask any questions. I tried my best to fit in, but I wasn't sure if it was enough.

"Over here? —Okie dokie."

An accented voice sounded out from the right. Multiple pairs of footsteps began to approach. I kept looking forward.

"Alright! Nobody move!"

The voice shouted out from a closer distance. I locked my head in place as the footsteps continued to get nearer. The gravel crunches came to a stop at the furthest serf to my right.

"... Small."

The footsteps continued briefly before stopping again, slightly closer than before.

"... Medium."

The process continued for quite some time. The mammals would pause momentarily, pick out a size, and then move over to the next predator. I was unsure of what they were doing, but as they got closer, I started to have my suspicions.

The sounds of clinking metal began to grow louder. I waited anxiously as they went down the louder.

"Small…"

…

…

…

"Small…"

…

…

…

"Medium."

From what I could tell, there were two of them. The mammals, got to the serf to my right. I wasn't sure of the exact order of the line, but I knew that I was second to last on far end. Gideon was to my left, and I was almost certain that Skip was to my right. I couldn't see him from the position I was in, but I didn't have to…

 _*sniff *sniff_

" _Ughhh—_ Small…"

I heard the skunk's fur being ruffled up as a metal contraption began to clink and snap. After a brief moment, I could hear a soft clicking noise. The footsteps resumed, and before I knew it, an undersized armadillo was standing in front of me. He was a doctor.

"Medium…"

Suddenly, his assistant came up from behind and shoved a muzzle onto my head, pushing it down to cover my face. The doctor pulled it back and over my mouth, and the assistant tightened the straps behind me. The device was locked with a key on the back, and in an instant, the two were making their way over to the next serf.

"... Medium."

"Out."

"What?"

"We're out…"

"Oh… Large then."

The armadillo placed the contraption on his head, and the assistant tightened and locked it in place. When the two were done, the mammals walked over towards the large trailer, turning around to face the twelve of us.

"Everybody looky here!"

I relaxed my body, looking away from the trailer in front of me. The other serfs were all wearing muzzles. Many of them were reaching up to readjust the uncomfortable devices. They weren't like the masked muzzles in Hopkinsville. No, they were ordinary lockable muzzles, made out of steel wiring and reinforced nylon straps. The armadillo began to speak again.

"Doctor McGregory and I will be examining you all today… Each one of you is to stay here and wait until he or she is called up…"

I looked over at the assistant. The groundhog was about two-thirds the armadillo's height. He anxiously gripped his clipboard, restlessly jitteriness in place. The head doctor continued, speaking with a slow and steady voice.

"—Does everyone understand?"

We all nodded.

"Goodie-good— We'll be back at our stations… Private Johnson will call you up one at a time."

The doctors quickly made their way around the back end of the trailer, disappearing behind the large vehicle.

After a few seconds, a large, bulky rhinoceros walked out into the open, carrying with him a small, wooden stool. He dragged it through the gravel and set it upright in the middle of the open area. He sat down and crossed his arms, staring at us with a patronizing glare.

After a few more minutes, the examinations began.

One by one, the serfs to my left were called up to the clinic. The rest of us remained anxiously in the driveway, surrounded by heavily armed soldiers. I sat with my legs crossed, keeping my head pointed down to the ground. I tried to avoid eye contact with the prey mammals, but as time went on, the discomfort started to grow.

I felt like I was being watched.

The soldiers kept their eyes glued on the twelve of us. We were all being carefully observed, but something was off. More eyes were focused on me than the others. At first, I thought it was merely a suspicion. But eventually, as I began to glance around, my suppositions became a reality. Every time I turned my head, a pair of eyes were already waiting to share my tense gaze. I caught the surrounding soldiers staring a few times every minute. I began to tense up. My heart began to beat louder in my chest. My greatest fears were being realized.

No. I had to keep my cool.

I took a deep breath, returning my gaze to the ground below me. If I looked nervous, then it would be a dead giveaway that I was in disguise. They didn't know who I was. From the way it looked, they had their hunches; nothing but far-fetched notions. As long as I could keep it that way, then I could remain unidentified.

I needed to distract myself from the dubiety. I went over the history and experiences of my forged identity. I was born outside of Galena. I was separated from my parents at an early age. I worked at a steel mill. I got injured at that very same steel mill. That was why I was here; it was a job transfer, a temporary furlough from my place of work. I was supposed to recover here from my work related injury. I was never supposed to stay here permanently.

I went over my personal information as well. I recalled my parents' names. I remembered my favorite color. I quizzed myself like I was preparing for a test. I had to know each and every detail. My concealment, and possibly my life counted on it.

I was eased by the knowledge of my alias, but throughout the afternoon, the nervousness lingered.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes became hours. The line of sitting serfs began to disappear to my left. The examinations took about fifteen minutes each, and I was the second-to-last to be looked at…

It wasn't until past three o'clock when I was finally called up.

…

"Fox."

The rhinoceros' rigid voice sounded out from in front of me. I looked up. The skunk to my left was already gone. I was next.

"Get up."

I glanced over to the trailer as I staggered onto my feet. My legs were numb, and my feet felt fuzzy. Over two hours of sitting had taken its toll.

"Go."

The velocity of his voice had lessened significantly. At the start of the afternoon, the soldier was alert and aggressive, angrily yelling as he directed us where to go. However, the wait was exhausting, and by the time he got to the eighth serf, he stopped yelling.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

I walked quietly to the back end of the the large vehicle. I felt the stares of watchful eyes follow me as I left. I wasn't sure what to expect. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. Doubts and regrets ran through my head as I got to the other side of the trailer.

…

"Ah— F. D. Winston, is it?"

The makeshift clinic was fully equipped. The doctor and his assistant stood next to the reclined chair. Around them, gadgets and gizmos of all kinds were neatly organized on erected shelves. Screens and monitors were filled with numbers and statistics. The entire setup was sophisticatedly arranged. I was reminded of the monthly predchecks back in the city.

I nodded.

"Alrighty then— please take a seat."

His voice was soft and stern. I stepped forward, hesitantly making my way over to the medical station. I got to the chair and climbed up onto it. It appeared to be designed for predators of all sizes, therefore, it was slightly bigger than the length of my body. I slid into position, sprawling out across the stiff, uncomfortable cushions.

"Paws out."

I complied, lifting my arms out to either end of the chair. The doctors grabbed my wrists, locking them into place with large, uncomfortable cuffs. My feet were bounded in a similar way, locked to the bottom end of the recliner. I was secured in place. There was no way out.

"Okay… First, we'll go over your basic conditions…"

The armadillo began his initial assessments. He started by pulling out a small, rubber mallet. The doctor began to tap different parts of my body while the assistant took notes on my reactions. He tested for involuntary muscle movement and reaction speeds; both of which seemed to be in normal condition.

Next, he pulled out a chart of numbers and letters. After verifying that I was legitimately literate, he walked about fifteen feet and set it down on a small stand. I then went on to read off the lines of text, occasionally covering my right and left eyes in the process. I could clearly see the numbers and letters, however, I purposely missed a few similar-looking letters. I didn't want identical test results from predchecks I took as Nick Wilde.

After that, the armadillo pulled out a flashlight and began to point it at my head. He first inspected the insides of my ears, looking at them thoroughly and with great conscientiousness. Next, he checked out my eyes, shinning the light brightly into my face. After a few brief moments, he ordered me to open my mouth. The muzzle I was wearing limited me to an extent, but it was enough for the doctor to see. He made his observations from behind the metal wiring. Taking my muzzle off was not an option they felt comfortable with.

Finally, the basic examinations concluded. The doctor put away his tools, placing them amongst the shelves and cabinets that surrounded us. The assistant walked over and sat down behind a nearby desk. The armadillo spoke out from the distance.

"Now… Are you afraid of needles?"

I responded hesitantly, speaking with a shy and shaky voice.

"Ye— yes sir… a little…"

I wasn't actually scared of needles. I've taken endless amounts of shots and vaccinations back in the city. Sharp objects didn't intimate me, but right now, I was disguised as someone else; someone who's never been to the capital city.

The doctor nodded.

"Well… This one shouldn't hurt _too_ bad…"

The armadillo marched over to a small, black case. He bent down and began to unfasten the sequence of levers and locks. After a few clicks and clanks, the box was opened. He reached down and pulled out a vial of pale green liquid. It was my shot.

He shut the box, making his way over to the bedside stand to my left. He hooked up the vial to a compression system, connecting the back end to a clear, plastic tube. He opened a box full of clean needles and picked one up, attaching it to the front end of the glass container.

He set the shot down, moving over to pick up a cotton ball and a bottle of brown liquid. Without hesitation, he leaned over the bed and grabbed my left arm. He soaked the cotton ball and began to run it into my fur.

The sight confused me.

I've gotten many shots in the past. Prey mammals were always coming up with new cures and vaccinations for us to take during predchecks. Many of them were for diseases we've never even heard of. Still, no matter what the situation, the shots were always given to us through a small plastic pumps.

This one, however, was very different.

The vial was attached to a complicated arrangement of tubes and pipes that connected to small set of computers. The shot appeared to be delivered through air compressors built into the high tech machine. I've never seen anything like it.

"So— uh… what is this shot for, Sir?"

The armadillo finished sterilizing my arm. He tossed the cotton ball into a nearby wastebasket and set the bottle back down onto the shelf. He answered with an apathetic tone.

"Vaccination."

His one word response wasn't enough to find out. I gazed at the intricate system of tubes and pipes, staring at it as I talked.

"A vaccination— Sir? … A vaccination for what?"

I spoke in a kind and reverent voice, hoping to get a real answer. I looked up at him as he prepared to deliver the shot. He studied the numbers on the computer screens, speaking with a passive tone.

"Savagery."

I was surprised. Vaccinations were being sent out to the countryside. I wasn't sure what that meant.

"Wait— they… they made a _vaccine?"_

The doctor shrugged.

"It's still in its… _developmental_ stages… Not sure if it works yet…"

I leaned back in the cushions, trying to wrap my head around the whole situation. The military was shipping out experimental vaccinations to the general public. But from what I knew in the confinement zone, the government didn't want a cure to be found. I tried to put two and two together. It just didn't make sense…

My thoughts were interrupted by a stinging pain in my left arm.

In an instant, the machine began to rev up. The sputtering clanks of the air compressor started to sound. The air was filled with a collection of technological noises. The doctor spoke loudly beside me.

"This should take a couple minutes."

I nodded, taking a deep breath and looking up.

"... Meanwhile, I'll go get your new collar."

The armadillo turned around and strutted away from me. He walked around the past the shelves and disappeared behind the back end of the trailer. I was left alone with the doctor's timid assistant. I shuddered in my seat. It was all too much to process. The complete lack of control made me uneasy. I was unsure of what to make of it.

I leaned back down into my seat, staring blankly at the colorless sky above me. The buzzing and rattling of the machine to my left was drowned out by the oscillating ocean of thoughts in my head. Penitence and regret crashed against my brain like violent waves. Currents of cogitation flowed restlessly within my muddled mind. For weeks, I thought I found a safe haven. The sea in my head was peacefully quiet and serenely still. The waves were restful, and the currents were calm.

But now, all was in turmoil. All was chaotic.

A storm erupted yesterday. The gaiety was lost, and the sanctity submerged like a sinking stone. I was filled with a dizzying sense of disarray. Troubling thoughts whipped around my head like a ripping wind. Dread sounded out like rumbling thunder, and fear struck me like flashing bolts of lightning. I was lost amidst the perplexity. I was alone in a raging storm,

a storm within my own, convoluted consciousness.

I snapped out of my haze, dragging my focus away from the fretful fears. I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. The assistant flipped hurriedly through files and papers, anxiously fulfilling his feeble job. Around us, the burrow was quiet and still. The empty fields that surrounded me were vacant and inactive. It was kind of funny how life worked that way; Inside my head, there was deafening tempest of terror, but out here, all was peaceful. All was silent…

…

…

…

too silent.

The flipping of the papers; they stopped suddenly. I glanced over at the assistant. The groundhog held a single paper up to his face, staring at it with great concern. His face was filled with shock and bewilderment. I had no idea what he was looking at.

"Here we go!"

The armadillo came back from behind the trailer, quickly making his way over to the medical chair. He held an unused shock collar along with some kind of radio. He set the device down, reaching into his pocket to pull out a key chain.

"Lean up now— as far forward as you can go."

I kept my gaze on the groundhog as I rose. I lifted myself up until my arms stopped my body from going any further. I remained still as the doctor reached behind me and unlocked my collar, taking it off of my bristled neck.

"Alright, now for the new one…"

He wrapped the device around my neck and secured it tightly, locking it with a different key. A beep sounded, and the green light began to shine.

I kept my gaze on the stressed assistant.

He sat solicitously, anxiously flipping through a folder filled with compiled documents. I watched as he glared from one paper to another, quickly comparing the files' contents. Something was wrong. He appeared to be a heedful fellow, but right now, he acted like he was looking at a ghost…

Wait.

My interest shifted from curiosity to concern. The assistant looked baffled yet excited. He found something. He was trying to make a connection. The groundhog's inquisitive stature made me uneasy. I didn't want them to start asking questions, but this mammal was certainly looking for answers.

I was horrified by the thought.

He looked attentively at the papers in front of him, growing more and more content with each wandering glance. He was uncertain. He was confused. He was unsure of what he was looking at, but that only intrigued him more. He dug deeper. He was searching for more connections. I felt anxious. My fears were being realized. Speculation turned to fact. The groundhog was searching through my legal documents. His head shot up at me. Yes. He looked like he saw a ghost…

Because he was staring right at one.

" _Hello?"_

 _*snap *snap *snap_

" _Hey!"_

I shook my head, looking back over at the armadillo in front of me. He was wearing a set of earphones.

"Are you with me now?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I am… Sorry, Sir…"

"It's fine… Now— like I said before… Repeat this sentence."

He held up a small chalkboard. On it, the words were written.

 **Zootopia**

 **For the Good of the City State.**

 **For the good of all.**

It was the city-state's motto.

The doctor listened closely to the radio he held. I recognized the process. I've done it before during the most previous predcheck. The armadillo was testing the microphone on my new collar. I breathed a shaky sigh.

"Zootopia… For the good of the—"

"Talk louder."

The groundhog began to gather his belongings. He slipped the documents into his folder and began to stand up. I spoke louder.

"Zootopia, For the good of the city-state, for the good of all."

"Too loud— talk with a normal speaking voice."

The assistant grabbed his folder and started to walk off. He appeared speculative of his own findings, but that didn't matter. He was curious, and for me, it meant that I was in trouble.

Deep trouble.

"Zootopia… For the good of all— _ah…_ "

"Come on— look at the board. Read off of it."

I looked away from the assistant, turning my gaze towards the chalkboard. My voice was weak. My stomach lurched. I'm fucked. I'm actually fucked. I spat the words out.

" _Zootopia. For the good of the city-state. For the good of all."_

I looked up from the chalk board, managing to spot the groundhog as he disappeared from view.

* * *

 **I like keeping you guys hanging. It brings me joy.**

 _ **REMEMBER ABOUT THE QNA! ASK ABOUT YOUR BURNING QUESTIONS! FUCK, ASK ABOUT ANYTHING!**_

 _ **Seriously!**_

 _(Please.)_


	30. Decadence

**OH GOOD GOD AN UPDATE**

 **Hello there! We have made it to Part ⅔ of the Finale! I'm very excited to get started with Part 3 cause** _ **holy shit it's gonna go down.**_ **Oh! And I made a new cover the story! Tell me what you think of it! (Even though the small, pixelated compression doesn't really do it justice).**

 **Like I said before, after next chapter, I'm taking a break until school. I need to get my irl shit together, plus, I gotta go back and make revisions. When I get started with Part 3 of the Story, the first two Parts will be edited, fixed, and changed!**

 _ **Oh and btw, if you've noticed any plot inconsistencies or logical errors in the story, please notify me. I'm gonna try to get rid of them as best I can!**_

 **That's pretty much all I gotta say… so let's do some QnA!**

* * *

 **Q:** Cuttooth: How old are you and what is your background in writing?

 **A:** I am a 16 year old boy who has absolutely no background in writing legitimate stories.

* * *

 **Q:** Fantasyever: is this the first story you've written? coz DAMN! A beginner writer cannot be this good at writing something so intense! or maybe they can? idk

 **A:** Yes lol, this is my first attempt at writing a story. (Besides class assignments of course)

Oh, and thanks for the compliment!

* * *

 **Q:** Anti-villain: How's it going with the move to Florida? Are you already at that new place of ours? Hope you're doing all right!

 **A:** Things have been pretty hectic, but in a good way! I'm not fully packed into my room yet, but I'm looking forward to getting settled.

Oh, and it's fucking hot down here. I love the random and unpredictable weather, but holy hell it can get really steamy sometimes lol.

* * *

 **Q:** Panzer Soldaten: As a general question, since the cougar couple in the serf group are having a kid and their names are Nate and Nora, does it stand to reason that they're kid's name should be Shawn? The coincidence is too uncanny. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, those names happen to be the default names of the main protagonist in Fallout 4. wiki/Nate

wiki/Nora

 **A:** I can 100% assure you that the name similarities were a complete coincidence. I have never owned/played Fallout 4. (even though it looks like a pretty cool game) I'm actually quite amazed that this happened.

* * *

 **Q:** Esteemed Reader: Now I have to ask, since you begged for it, will there be a "Happy Ending"?

 **A:** The end of this story is still a long ways away, but I am definitely sure of one thing…

It ain't gonna be too happy.

* * *

 **Alright! That's that! Thank you to everyone who participated!**

 **And now… To the story!**

* * *

The noises had changed.

I sat helplessly in the basement of the burrow. The scene was a familiar one. Water dripped from low hanging pipes in the ceiling. The concrete walls were wet and whitewashed, filling the space with a cold dampness. I was alone, cuffed to the metal table in the middle of the open space. I was here exactly two weeks ago, bruised, beaten, and completely hopeless. I was weak and vulnerable. I was a lost cause.

And now, things were the same again.

The burrow bustled with a deafening stream of thunderous activity. As the evening meals started their rotating schedules above me, the bunnies filled the house's rooms and hallways with chatter and laughter. Footsteps echoed through the dimly lit walls around me. Chanting and cheering could be heard from all around, digging into my eardrums like gauging ice picks. Every voice, every thud, every small and distinct noise; it all changed. It all haunted me now. The burrow wasn't a safe haven.

The burrow was an animal.

Hallways snaked around like veins and arteries. The dining room was the heart, and the elder's bedrooms made up the brain. The entire household was intricately designed. It was a body, a spirit, a mind. However, a body was nothing without its blood. The rabbits gave this place life. They rushed through corridors and gathered in rooms, filling it with a unique and untapped spirit. The bunnies were nothing without their home, and the burrow was nothing without its occupants. They were one unit, one network, one mind and spirit. The burrow was an animal,

...and now, I was its prey.

I was in the stomach of a beast. There was no way of escape, no chance for survival. All I could do was sit and wait for my demise. Around me, the beast was alive and well, mindlessly going about its day like the one before. It didn't care for its prey, it didn't give it a second thought. I was only food, insignificant to the mind of my captor. I would be gone in less than a day, and the world would continue to spin at cataclysmic speeds.

Now, however, time stood still.

The tension was excruciating. The suspense was unbearable. Minutes seemed like years, and hours seemed like centuries. The murmuring ambience of the world around me melted into my head. Thoughts and memories faded into a distant blur of fear. The noise-filled silence was painful to listen to. I was trapped in a room. I was trapped in my mind.

My brain was in shambles. I was divided mentally. Different feelings were felt at the same time. I knew too much. I thought too much. I did too much. I tried to resist an unstoppable force. Society was against me, and I was alone trying to fight against it. It was an idiotic idea from the very beginning; escaping the confinement zone in search for a cure. I took a leap of faith, and now, there wasn't a place to land. I entered a war I couldn't win, a war that was rarely fought. It was a desperate attempt at surviving in a world where death was inevitable. I couldn't win. There was no way…

…

But I didn't care.

Amidst the mayhem of my dizzied head, a single thought remained. It glowed and it burned, and it wasn't getting smothered out.

It was a fire.

It began as a simple flame, but now, it was growing into an inferno. There was clarity within the chaos, focus inside the frenziness. The storm within my head persisted, but in a new light; in a new direction. As the hours inched by, the fire began to grow. It engulfed my thoughts. It it incinerated my equivocations. The flames eventually reached every corner of the inside of my skull. It was a dangerous thought, an unnerving idea.

It was a will to fight.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to try something; anything. I didn't know what the soldiers knew. I didn't know if my identity was completely exposed or not. I had no idea why I was supposed to do here. The vagueness of the rabbits baffled me. Either they weren't sure of who I was, or they were keeping secrets from me. Anything was possible. I prayed for the former possibility.

Hours of waiting had given me a chance to regain my sensibility. I had to think things through. I had to buy myself some time. If I could find a window, then I could make a move. For tonight however, I needed to be somebody else.

I needed to be Fredrick Winston…

* * *

 _Friday, April 22nd. 7:00 PM_

 _ ***CREEEAAAK**_

I was startled by the sudden screeching of the large metal door. I looked up and sat straighter in my seat, clasping my paws together in a formal manner. I laid them on the table, calmly waiting for the interrogator to enter the room. I couldn't be nervous. I was a lifelong serf. I had nothing to worry about.

A rabbit walked into the room, carrying a clipboard and a small stack of documents. He was a bit shorter than the other bunnies. He wore grey pants and a polo shirt along with a pair of small reading glasses. His face was worn and withered, and his fur had faded from its original, grey color. His stature was that of stubborn authority, and his expression was stern and emotionless.

It was Judy's father.

He walked over to the other end of the table, pulling a seat out and taking a seat. He carefully set the papers down in front of him. The rabbit observed his collection of files on the table, crossing his arms in quiet contemplation. He sighed, annoyed by what he was looking at. We sat in silence for many moments…

…

…

…

"What's your name?"

His cold and lifeless voice echoed off the walls. I looked up, confused by what the rabbit asked. He had to have known my name by now.

"Um… E— Excuse me, Sir?"

"I said— what is your name?"

The rabbit was calm and collective, yet eerily intimidating. I hesitated briefly before answered his question.

"Fredrick D. Winston, Sir."

"And what does the 'D' stand for?"

He looked down at his papers, lifting the top sheet up off of the table. I answered the question hastily, recalling what I remembered of my false identity.

"Douglas… Sir."

He sighed, setting the paper back down onto the stack. He pulled out a new document, staring at it as he spoke again.

"So. You worked at the Greenleaf Industrial Plant up near Galena?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you sustained a lower chest injury on the job…"

"Yes, Sir."

"And… That is why you're here?"

"That would be correct, Sir."

He sighed once more, carefully looking at the sheets in front of him. The two of us were quiet again. I watched the rabbit as he went deep into thought. The militant appeared to be exhausted. He yawned and blinked his eyes, apathetically gazing at the items he brought in. We were quiet for nearly a minute.

I decided to speak up, sounding as polite as possible.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hopps?"

He remained silent, leaning back into his chair and taking a heavy breath. He held his gaze on the papers for a few more seconds before looking up at me. I stayed in a relaxed position, slumping back in the chair with my arms still extended. We stared at each other for many moments. I constantly reassured myself that I was an innocent serf.

He eventually broke the silence.

"I've been— _informed_ … by a few of my colleagues that you are not who you say you are…"

My throat tightened, and my stomach belched. I resisted every urge to show the panic that began to take hold inside.

"I— beg your pardon, Sir?"

He sighed, leaning back up and scooting his chair towards the table.

"Two weeks ago, six predators illegally hopped a train headed for an oil plant near Hopkinsville… The convicts were discovered about three miles from here, and one of the runaways was a fox roughly your size…"

He slid a few papers to the side, uncovering a new document. He picked it up and started to speak again.

"And— _coincidentally…_ you, a fox, arrived here the next day, with the runaway nowhere to be found… Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?"

I nodded, unsure of how else to respond.

"Now, tell me— how exactly did you get your rib broken?"

I recounted the fabricated story in my head, answering as fast as I could.

"I was carrying some sheet metal and slipped… Whole damn stack landed on me— hurt like hell."

"And how did they treat you?"

"Masters were kinda upset about it— I mean, they don't like it when—"

"No! I mean— I mean like medically speaking."

I recalled how Judy tended to me back in her bedroom. I remembered the medicine she gave me, and the way she kept tabs on me.

"Well they— they wrapped a big ol band-aid around my chest and gave me some medicine…"

"What type of medicine?"

"I dunno… The one that makes you puke."

He grunted, tossing the paper back onto the table and readjusting his glasses. He clasped his paws together and continued to ask questions.

"And what about your family?"

"... What about them?"

"Do you have one?"

I paused.

"Not much of one, no…"

…

…

…

"And what do you remember about your parents?"

I took a deep breath, ignoring everything about my real mother and father.

"Not much."

"No memories? No— _I don't know…_ childhood experiences?"

"Haven't seen my folks in ages— barely remember a thing."

"Really?"

He looked down at a piece of paper, dragging it forward and resting his paws around it. His eyes glossed over the jumbles of text, scanning over them with an acute sense of awareness.

"Do you miss them?"

I wasn't expecting the question to be asked. The room went dead silent. Tension built up between us. I was hesitant to respond.

"Do I— _miss them_ , Sir?"

"Yes."

He locked his gaze with the paper below him, quietly waiting for an answer. My mind went blank. The facts and falsified recollections I memorized couldn't help me now. I hadn't prepared for this. I couldn't find an answer.

The rabbit spoke up.

"You won't get— _mad_ or anything if I talk about them?"

My mind went numb. I was frozen, paralyzed by the fear of what he was referring to. My body tensed up. I could feel my body heat increase. I wasn't sure if he could see it. I wasn't sure if he knew.

He spoke up again.

"You won't get upset, right? —Since you don't remember much about them."

I started shaking. I couldn't tell if it was visible or not. Yes. He had to have been referring to him. He had to have known. There was no question about it now. He knew what happened…

"You won't— _you know…_ try to _punch_ me in the face?"

Clyde told him everything. He didn't know who my parents really were, but he knew I thought about them. He knew I cared; he knew I missed them.

"No, Sir. I would not."

The rabbit set his glasses down and glared up at me. He peered across the table with a judgmental stare, looking over every fiber of my timorous being. I sat perfectly still, sharing his stare with an innocent expression plastered on my face. The two of us were quiet. Above us, the muffled thunder of the bustling household continued, dripping down into the room like water from the leaking pipes overhead.

He inquired with a bold voice.

"If you were to take a lie-detector test right here, right now, would you pass it?"

My voice was soft and level.

"Yes, Sir."

"If I somehow managed to get into contact with the Green Leaf Distributing plant in Galena and asked them who you were, would they be able to answer me?"

I swallowed, keeping control of my guilt-free expression. I had to remain calm.

"Yes, Sir."

"If I asked for a DNA sample right now, would you be able to give it to me?"

I answered respectfully.

"Of course."

He sighed in aggravation, propping himself up on his elbows and looking back down at the table surface. I wasn't sure if it was enough. I didn't know if my act could convince him. He was an experienced lieutenant. He knew a lot more than I did, however, right now, he appeared somewhat uncertain.

I watched as his demeanor shifted slowly. The aggression in his stature began to fade, and annoyed weariness started to show. He remained silent as he looked over the papers he brought with him. He stubbornly glanced down at each one, struggling to find anything that could satisfy his needs.

He came up with nothing.

"Look— I've had a long day… I've been organizing, planning, telling mammals where to go… _fuck,_ I've barely had time to be a fucking father!"

He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I do all this shit, and— and _right_ as I'm getting ready for dinner I get notified that one of my serfs could be fucking criminal!? _Fucking seriously..._ "

He slapped his paws on the table, leaning back into his squeaking seat.

"Look— I don't give a shit if your name is Fredrick… or Sam… or Sally… or— or fucking _Nicholas!_ —Almost all of my corps are back in Hopkinsville, and I have less than seventy-two hours to get you guys the hell out of here… I have too much shit on my plate."

A weight on my chest had lifted. I wasn't sure if he he didn't actually know who I was, or if he just didn't care. Either way however, I dodged a huge bullet. I watched civilly as the bunny began to gather his belongings. He stacked the papers onto his clipboard as he spoke.

"You will be sent back to the serf shack to await further instructions… Don't do anything stupid— you're being monitored, remember that."

I nodded respectfully, relieved to hear that I was getting sent back. Joyus thoughts began to cycle through my head. I watched as the rabbit slid his chair up and stood up.

"But…"

He looked up at me, slowly stepping around the corner of the table. The thoughts in my head halted. I listened obligingly as he spoke.

"If what I've been told is true… And if you really are this— _wanted criminal on the run_ — then believe me… The next few days aren't gonna be so pleasent for ya."

The rabbit continued to step forward, soon getting to the other corner of the table. He was now just a few feet away from me. He began to reach for something in his pocket.

"Because if you _actually think_ you can get away with something like that… _Oh— I've got news for you buddy…"_

Feet became inches now. I could feel his presence like a hot draft. I concealed the anxiety. I hid the fear. I looked away from him as he closed in. The lieutenant spoke with a menacing voice.

" _... You are dead wrong."_

A sudden stinging pain shot up from the bottom of my neck. I flinched in my seat, keeping my gaze locked away from him. Beside me, I could hear the crinkling of a small plastic bag. He started to step away.

"I want to thank you for your cooperation tonight…"

My eyes drifted towards him as he walked back to the other end of the table. I peered at the clear plastic bag in his paws. A spec of orange could be seen within its contents. I swallowed at the thought.

He took a DNA sample.

"My colleagues will be in here soon to escort you out… Don't forget what I said earlier— nothing stupid..."

The rabbit got to the exit, sliding it open with a forceful shove. He stepped into the dark doorway and paused, glancing back into the room one last time.

"...Secrets are like weapons, kid… Don't find yourself outgunned."

He smirked, disappearing into the darkness and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 _Friday, April 22nd. 7:48 PM_

The trip back was a quiet one.

The rabbits held my arms with an unrelenting grip. I staggered with them, struggling to keep a swift and steady pace alongside. Remaining upright was difficult, especially since they were over a foot shorter than me. I bent my shoulders downward, staring at the ground as we continued onward.

Our path was illuminated by the flashlights they held. The rabbits scanned the gravel from left to right, conducting their assignment with the utmost particularity. Their demeanor was cold and passionless. It seemed as if they treated every little task like secretive, government-assigned missions. I was somewhat annoyed by their immoderate professionalism.

The three of us trudged through the dimly lit fields. The sun had sunk far below the horizon, and all that was left was the afterglow of the early-night sky. Ahead of us, the serf shack's layer of chipping, white paint stood out from the dark treeline behind it. Flickering, orange glows could be seen escaping through the cracks of the wooden walls. If I wasn't fighting for my freedom right now, I would've called it a serene sight.

The building grew bigger as we closed in. The night sky seemed to become darker by the minute, and the rabbits wasted no time getting me to my destination. Before I knew it, we were out of the fields, making a beeline for the poorly-built bridge in front of us. I felt the rabbits' grip loosen, and before I could react, I was shoved onto the wooden planks.

"Get inside."

I rubbed my chaffed wrists, gaining my balance and turning to look back at them. They waited impatiently, shining their blinding flashlights straight into my eyes. I covered my eyes and turned around, grumbling as I made my way across the bridge. The rabbits remained where they stood, refusing to step foot onto the dilapidated property. They watched me silently as I made my way toward the barn door.

"No funny business! Stay in the fucking barn!"

I slid the large door open, glancing back at the soldiers one last time. They kept their flashlights pointed at me, making it nearly impossible to see them. Knowing that they weren't going to leave until I was fully inside, I sighed, stepping into the building and closing the door behind me.

The hallway was dully lit. Warm glimmers floated in from across the barnhouse. I looked down the corridor to find the source of the light. A loud whisper spoke out from ahead.

" _Hey Fred!"_

I spotted Nathan and Gideon in the large den across the hallway. They sat together on a log facing an orange, glowing campfire. They'd turned back to face me. I watched as the fox threw a single arm up, motioning me to come and join them.

I took a deep breath and made my way over.

I walked quietly through the dark, empty hallway. The shack that was once flowing with energy was now motionless. The bedroom doors on either side of me were closed shut. From what I could tell, almost everybody had gone to bed early. For the second night it seemed, there wasn't an after-dinner conversation to be held. Nobody had a reason to talk now. Nobody had a reason to stay awake.

The walls of the room were black. The flickering embers of the dying fire couldn't fill the space in its entirety. The two serfs sat within small circle of luminance, surrounded by a quickly growing darkness. I stepped over the log and sat between them, sharing their gaze with the faint and feeble flames.

"What'd they want from you?"

Nate spoke with a hushed voice. I glanced over at him and answered with a sigh.

"I don't know— they just asked me a few questions… that's all."

"Questions? —Questions about what?"

I looked over to Gideon, scratching my head as I responded.

"Just— stuff about my past… stuff about my masters up in Galena."

The fox nodded, shifting his stare towards the fire in front of him. I looked ahead of me. The three of us were silent.

I was completely certain that we were being listened to. Judy's dad didn't seem to care about who I was, but there were still mammals out there who did. Somebody, somewhere was hearing us speak through the microphones on our new collars. With that in mind, I wanted to avoid the subject of being interrogated. I decided to speak up.

"So… What were _you_ guys talking about?"

"Oh nothin' much… I was just tellin' Nate here about this big ole muzzle…"

Gideon shook his head back and forth. The large metal contraption on his face squeaked and wobbled. I remembered when he got it earlier today; it was a size too big.

"...Man! —It's uncomfortable as hell!"

"It's a muzzle, Gideon… They ain't supposed to be comfortable…"

"I know— but mine's _extra_ uncomfortable! It weighs half a ton!"

Nate sighed, choosing not to respond to Gideon's gripes.

"What we were _really_ about talking was… this whole— _moving_ thing…"

His voice trailed off. The cougar looked down, playing with a piece of bark in his paws. The three of us went quiet at the thought of it all. For them, years of peaceful servitude were coming to an end. It was a sudden change for them. A change they didn't understand.

"...Everybody's freaking out… They're— _scared._ We're _all fucking scared,_ it's just… This shit just doesn't happen."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head with a trembling paw. Gideon and I had nothing to say. The fears and concerns were all in our heads, and words weren't necessary to express them. Nathan looked back down, carefully examining the bark in his paws.

"And… the baby's coming soon, and I don't… I don't know what the fuck were getting into!"

His voice was marked by aggravation. It was clear that he was upset about the unknown. He continued to rant.

"We work our asses off for _years,_ and nothing! —No problems at all! We're able to— to live our lives and… and everything was okay! Everything was fucking fine…"

He took a deep breath, pausing momentarily.

"And now… and now everything's _fucked_ … Everything is _fucking fucked…_ —Just because a few predators in the city got sick!"

I looked up.

"Wait, you— you _know_ about the attacks?"

He took a deep breath and rubbed his face, cycling out the rage and gathering his thoughts. He kept a paw to his mouth as he glanced at the flickering flames. After a few more seconds, he returned to his original position, speaking with a hollow voice.

"I overheard some workers mention it a few weeks back… They don't— they don't _talk_ about it. The rabbits keep it like a secret or something…"

He shook his head, keeping his gaze locked on the fading light before him. I decided to inquire further, hesitant of how I asked.

"So… do you know if it— _spread_ or anything? —To the countryside?"

He shook his head.

"No… I don't know…"

I looked back down. The savage attacks didn't appear to be occurring in Hopkinsville last week. However, I did remember seeing the truckloads of serfs being sent away. I was unsure of the timing of everything, but it was a definite possibility that whatever was spreading had reached the towns and villages around us. I swallowed at the thought. I could hear Nathan smirk.

"And you wanna know why I don't know?"

I glanced back over to him. He stared contently at the piece of wood he held. The rhetorical question hung in the air for many moments. He took a deep breath and looked directly into the fire.

"It's because… It's because we don't have the _right_ to know! —Every time we ask a question, they ignore us! —Every time we try and figure something out we… we get _punished for it! …_ That's all they fucking do! Those rabbits they just… they just keep shit away from us! —And for what? How the fuck does that help _them? Fuck— I… I don't know shit…"_

He looked back down into his paws. The intensity in his demeanor had diminished. His voice was weak and defeated.

" _... And neither do you."_

The room was quiet again. The three of us sat and absorbed the gravity of the situation. I looked back at the fire, listening to the soft crackling of the dying embers.

Nathan was smart. It was the reason why the other serfs looked up to him, and with the exception of his partner, it was the reason why he didn't necessarily get along with everyone here. Unlike the others, he was curious. He seemed know a lot more than the average serf,

… and part of that came to his disadvantage.

His knowledge was also the reason for his often grouchy attitude. He knew too much, and he especially knew that he didn't know enough. He looked for the answers that were never asked for. He wanted to know more. He wanted to figure out what was happening…

He wanted to know what I knew.

Guilt washed over me, engulfing me like a crashing wave. Nathan wanted to know what was happening, and I had the answers. Nathan wanted to know where he was going, and I had the answers. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to say it out loud like spewing fountain. I wanted him to know everything…

But I couldn't.

We were all being listened to. If I mentioned anything about the confinement zones, if I spoke about the cure and who was behind it all, I would be caught immediately. I couldn't know what Nick knew, and that tore me apart inside.

I wish I would've told him sooner. I wish I would've taken the risk. At first, I didn't think it would matter, but now, it would've been the only chance I had at getting out of here. I had a whole week to tell him. I had a whole fucking week…

Nathan interrupted my thoughts.

"Well… Ain't gonna do any good bitching about it…"

He got up, tossing the bark into the smoldering pile of wood in front of us. The room was almost completely dark now, and the other serfs seemed ready to go to bed.

"We can talk about shit tomorrow…"

Gideon got up, making his way around the end of the log and joining the cougar behind me. Together they started to walk out of the room. The fox spoke out from the darkness.

"You coming, Fred?"

I turned around, peering at their faded figures through the blackness that surrounded us. I wanted to tell them. I needed to tell them…

I couldn't tell them.

There was no way I could do it without being suspicious. I couldn't tell them. I couldn't say a word. There wasn't a single plan that we could come up with to escape now. All was lost. My insides burned with guilt. Nick had all the answers, but Fredrick didn't know a thing. I had to keep my mouth shut. I just had to.

"I'll— catch up with you in a little bit…"

…

…

…

"Alright."

Their silhouettes disappeared into the darkness. I took a long, frustrated breath and turned back to face the glowing, smoldering remains of the flames.

The fire had died. The darkness was born.

* * *

My mind spun.

I tossed and turned in my cot. Thoughts exploded in a chaotic monsoon of stress and nervousness. It was a cold night outside, but I couldn't keep my covers on. I was sweating bullets. I was in a prison.

A prison within my own psyche.

It was as if they were in the room with me. I was being listened to around the clock; listened to by mammals who were suspicious of who I was and what I knew. I could feel them breathing down my neck. The sensation was utterly unnerving. I thought about every noise I made; every cough, every shaking breath. I couldn't get caught now. I couldn't blow my cover.

The paranoia kept me awake. Inconceivable realities struck my skull like a hailstorm. In the burrows, Judy's father was skeptical of my identity. He had proof, solid proof that I was lying about everything. He had my DNA. All it would take was a simple scanning of that strand of fur to figure it all out. My alias was supposed to be a simple cover up, not a legitimate exculpation. Things were never supposed to get this complicated, and now, the secrets that were kept were bursting at the seams.

I had to get out.

I searched desperately for a possibility. I needed to take my collar off; it was the only thing that was holding me back. If I could get it off without detection, then escaping this place would be significantly more feasible. I wandered anxiously throughout my mind, desperate to find an answer. I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't find a way.

I sat up in my cot, scanning through the darkness of the bedroom. Across from me, Gideon was sprawled out on his cot, lying on his side and facing away from me. The warped, wooden walls were bare, and the packed-dirt ground was void of any objects or tools. I tried to think of anything out in the hallway that I could use, but I came up with nothing. The reinforced nylon straps were nearly indestructible. Not even the strongest of farming equipment could snap or tear through it.

I laid back down onto the cot. I could feel my body heat up. I felt sick. The fears flooded in, and the realizations enveloped me. There was no way out. There weren't any answers. Mr. Hopps was going to find out. It was inevitable. I rested my arms on my head, struggling to contain the emotions. I couldn't cry. I couldn't yell. They would hear me.

They would know.

* * *

 _Friday, April 22nd. 9:57 PM_

…

…

…

 _*Tap *Tap_

…

…

…

"..."

…

…

…

 _*tap *tap *tap_

…

…

…

"..."

…

…

…

 _*tap *tap *tap *tap *tap_

…

My eyes slid open. The pale shades of moonlight poured into the room from the window above me. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep.

…

 _*tap *tap *tap *tap *tap *tap *tap *tap *tap_

A swift and steady tapping could be heard from outside. The noise were barely audible, drowned out by the sounds of rustling leaves. I leaned up onto my elbows, peering outside in search of the source.

…

 _*tap *tap… *fling_

A small and shiny object was tossed through the opening, landing on my chest with a subtle thump. I quickly moved a paw over my shirt, grabbing the item and lifting it up into the light. The metal device shined dully above me. I was shocked by what it was.

I was holding a key.

My thoughts were locked into place. I assessed the situation, refusing to move a muscle. It was a key to the collars. I had a way to take it off.

Carefully, I silently sat up, reaching behind my neck to grabbing the black buckle of the collar. I steadied my paws, lifting the key up to the bottom end of the latch. The studded tip scratched against metal surface. I slackened my pace, making sure to not create any noise while unlocking the device. After what seemed like an eternity, the key locked into place. I twisted it slowly, and with a quiet click, the collar came off.

I was free.

I held it in my shaking paws, unsure of what to make of it. It was actually off me. I turned around on my knees, cautiously setting it onto the bed's stiff surface. I laid it down without a sound, lifting my blankets up and pulling it over the dreaded device.

" _Hey."_

A hushed whisper filtered in through the window. I looked up and glanced outside. A raised paw waved just beyond the opening, motioning for me to come.

I looked back into the dark room. Gideon laid motionless on the miniature-sized mattress, still sound asleep. I hesitated for a few moments. As much as I wanted to, there was simply no way I could take anybody with me. I took a deep breath and turned to face the window.

The opening was small, even for a fox like me. I pointed my arms forward and shoved my shoulders and head through. It was a tight fit, but it was just large enough for me to squeeze through. I kicked myself forward, using my paws to push my body into the open. Suddenly however, I lost my balance. My feet flung up, and my body dipped down. With a muffled thud, I fell out of the window and smacked against the ground.

" _God you klutz…"_

I rubbed my head and readjusted my muzzle, brushing off the dirt as I began stand. I looked up as I got to my feet. In front of me, an annoyed rabbit stood vigilantly with her arms crossed.

It was Judy.

" _Come on."_

Without giving me time to react, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Together, we made our way over to the tree line and disappeared into the darkness.

I was overwhelmed with relief. I could actually escape now. Those hours of anxiety started to fade away in my mind. All of the feelings I felt, all of the thoughts I feared; they didn't matter now. Judy pulled through. She found a way to get my collar off, and now, I was free.

I took a deep breath, rubbing my shoulders and glancing at the ground ahead of me. The reality of what was happening hit me like a refreshing wave. I felt physically lighter now. The nausea seemed to disappear, and the hot sweats quickly vanished. I was comforted by the cool breeze of the midnight air. The anchor was gone now. I could finally breathe.

The two of us continued to widen the gap between us and the serf shack. I took in my surroundings with a clean mind. The woods were illuminated by the radiating moonlight that casted down from above. The trees created crooked shadows that sprawled out across the ground below. We walked through the pockets of light, winding our way around the trees and down the shallow hill. It was odd. The nature of my surroundings seemed to change by the hour. What was once a looming backdrop was now a scene of utter serenity. The coldness gave me warmth. The darkness filled me with light.

Judy and I didn't say a word. We walked in silence, quietly listening to the rustling branches above us. We stepped on twigs and fallen leaves, adding on to the symphony that surrounded us. It was a welcomed sight behold. It was a beautiful sound to hear.

After a solid minute of walking, Judy began to slow her pace. She was deep in thought, staring blankly at the ground in front of her. I matched her sluggish speed as we approached a small, moonlit clearing in the trees. After a few more moments, the two of us stopped.

"We need to talk."

Judy didn't hesitate to start the conversation. I nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Yeah… yeah— we do."

"How've ya been holding up?"

I paused.

"Okay I guess… _I mean—_ as much as I _can_ be…"

She nodded and took a deep breath. After a few seconds of gathering her thoughts, she looked down to the ground and spoke up.

"I think I found a window."

I perked up, a little confused by what she said. I crossed my arms, responding with a dawdling breath.

"O- _kay_ …"

She stared at the ground for just a few more moments before quickly looking up at me to explain her plan.

"—Twenty-five of the thirty soldiers that arrived here have been sent back to Hopkinsville to organize the serfs' departure… Now, from what it seems, the scheduling is a pretty long process. It's taken other plantations up to three days to get their trucks delivered, which means that over the next day or two, we can find an opportunity to get you out of here."

Nervous disappointment started to emerge inside. I thought I was getting out tonight. I had my collar off. Nothing was stopping me.

"Wait— so… you brought me out here to talk… that's it?"

"Yah— I mean… where else are we supposed to have a discussion like this?"

My body began to tremble. I was free and away from the property. All I had to do was run. I was on liberation's doorstep. I inquired with a shaky voice.

"Alright— so… while you're looking for this opportunity, what… what am I supposed to be doing?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know— stay low… Not much else you could—"

"—you want me to _wait?"_

…

…

…

"... Yes— I want you to wait."

Anxious aggravation pulled at my mind with a taut rope. Fear-fueled nervousness took hold within my head. I looked back behind me. Nothing but the untouched wilderness stood in my way. I couldn't wait. I've waited too long.

"But… but— what about right now?"

"... What do you mean?"

I turned back to face her. My breaths increased in pace.

"Why can't I go right now? — _I mean,_ I'm already out here… like— I can just run… right now."

"You can't do that."

" _Why not?"_

She could sense my anxiety. She paused for a brief moment, attempting to ease the tension.

"Look, there are military units in every household within fifty miles of us… You can't just— _run off."_

"I need to though, I can't… I can't just stay here!"

"You wouldn't make it ten miles."

" _Well it's better than anything YOU have planned!"_

The two of us went silent.

Aggravation turned into anger. Fear turned into panic. My heart pounded in my chest. My emotions snowballed into a frenzied mess. Judy stared at me with a surprised look.

"I'm sorry… what was that?"

"—Yeah! That's how always goes, huh!? … I just— _sit around and wait_."

" _What are you even talking about?"_

" _That's all I've been fucking doing, Judy! Waiting! —Waiting for YOU to do something! We had so much fucking time, we had… we had two fucking weeks! Two fucking weeks! We had two fucking weeks and all we did was wait!"_

She placed her paws on her hips, aggravated by my outburst.

" _They were still looking for you! —We didn't have a choice! We had to wait!"_

" _Yah— And look where that's gotten us, huh… We were just fucking around— No, YOU were just fucking around!"_

" _I've been doing everything I can!"_

" _WELL EVERYTHING WASN'T ENOUGH!"_

A thick silence broke the air. Judy didn't respond for many moments. Something clicked.

…

…

…

"So that's it, huh?"

She smirked, crossing her arms with a sneering expression. A heated smile grew quickly across her face. She spoke with a derisive tone.

"I haven't been doing enough… Interesting…"

She shook her head, snickering with sardonic grin.

"Okay… okay so yah I— I guess dragging your unconscious body half a mile through the woods wasn't enough for ya…"

She didn't give me enough time to respond.

"And _oh—_ I guess bringing you into my home wasn't enough for you either!"

She paused. The wind began to pick up from above. I wasn't sure what to say. Her voice grew with more infuriation.

…

"I guess staying up all night and creating a new identity for your sorry ass wasn't enough for ya!"

"..."

" _Yah! —_ and I guess… I guess _letting you sleep in my bedroom wasn't enough for you either!"_

The velocity in her voice began to rise. I had nothing to come back at her with; nothing to say. The wind continued to pick up.

…

" _And— I guess blatantly lying to everybody I know and love wasn't enough! And I guess— trusting YOU, a… a fucking fox wasn't enough either! … —Do you even know why I helped you?"_

…

…

…

"No."

She began to take heavy breathes. Her nose twitched sporadically. Her anger turned to fury. Her voice was broken.

" _Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to do the right thing… I wanted to be like my dad— and help other mammals and… and make the world a better place!"_

She looked down, sniffling as she spoke.

" _Everything was so simple back then… I thought I had everything figured out! I— I thought I knew about the world I lived in! I thought I knew everything about it!"_

She wiped her face with her sleeve. Her voice grew more furious. The leaves whipped wildly in the wind.

" _And then I went to the academy and… and I learned how… FUCKED the world is… And I figured out that I didn't know shit and I'm just so fucking confused about everything! I can't fucking— I just… I just fucking can't!"_

Tears streamed down her face. The trees swayed violently around us. Her words were crumbling beneath her.

...

" _All my life I've been trying to do the right thing— but Nick, I… I don't know what that means any more…"_

…

A pit opened up within my chest. My conscience sunk down into itself. My breath was cut short. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. A collar was wrapped around my mind, and the key was long gone…

" _So go right ahead… Get out of here. I won't stop you."_

Judy stepped by me, quickly making her way back out of the clearing. I was frozen. I was paralyzed. I watched as she walked silently through the trees. The branches above me were still. The leaves were quiet. The wind had stopped.


	31. Paroxysm

**Well… Here we are.**

 **Hours of writing, 23,336 words, and 13 days later… We are finally here. The end. The finale. (Of the 2nd story arc.) Now, before I say my thank yous, I wanna get this across because it seems that I haven't been all too clear about it.**

 **THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY**

 **I currently have 4 main story arcs planned for this fic. This is the end of the 2nd story arc, which means that after this chapter, we are exactly half way through the complete story. I've had a couple people ask me about that, and I apologize if I've confused anybody. There's a lot more story to tell, and I'm not done with this one yet.**

 **Now, in terms of what I'm doing after I upload this…**

 **As you guys know, I've been planning a hiatus for this story. I've written over 200,000 words and dedicated over 4 months to this project. I need a break. I'm not entirely sure how long it'll last, but I want to approach parts 3 & 4 with a fresh mind. Right now, I'm exhausted. I need to clear my head. School starts in less than a week, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I need to get my shit together.**

 **If you want to contact me during my break, I'll put my info right here and at the end of the chapter.**

 **Discord: Jacato #6539**

 **Skype: Jacato_O**

 **Tumblr: J-cay**

 **Kik: Jacato**

…

 **So… I have a confession to make.**

 **I've really hit a slump over the past few weeks. I'm not entirely sure if it's affecting my writing, but telling this story has never been more difficult. It fucking sucks.**

 **Now, don't get me wrong, I'm fucking loving this story. I have a shit ton of ideas for future chapters, and I'm pretty excited to take things to another level. There won't be any dead ends, and I'm not going anywhere. However, with time and interests conflicting lately, I've often been** _ **forcing**_ **myself to write. Nothing sucks more than creating something with little determination to make it good. I've been going from writing +2k words a day to just 500 or so.**

 **It's tiring.**

 **However, It's pretty fucking fun… Because of you guys.**

 **I want to thank you guys** _ **yet again**_ **for everything. It seems like every chapter I'm hitting a new milestone. This story has really grown up to be something special. I want to thank everyone, From the first follower, to my most recent favorite. From my frequent reviewers, to my inactive hermits. From my long-time followers, to my newest guests. All of you make this an incredible experience** **(Yes, even you, SomeGuyWhoWritesBetterThanYou)** **. I never would've expected this kind of response.**

 **So again, a million times over… Thank you. You guys have been helping me whether you know it or not.**

 **Okay… But no seriously… This chapter is over 20k words long.** _ **A LOT**_ **of shit happens, so ummm yeah…**

…

…

…

 **Good fucking luck.**

* * *

Silence.

It enveloped me. It haunted me. It filled me up with an unnerving discomfort. My mind swam through a void, a realm of unconscious being. I was being stalked; hunted. The beast was looking for me. I needed to run. I needed to hide.

" _Grrrrrr."_

The sounds traveled by like a train. I searched for the origin, but my eyes were defective. There was only blackness; nothingness. My senses were fragmented. My sanity was in pieces.

" _Hhhhrrrrrrrrr."_

The noise was like a roaring engine. It radiated from every side; covering me, submerging me. An outside reality was far above me. I was in an ocean. I was underwater.

" _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."_

I began to float to the surface. Conscious thoughts began to trickle in from my eyes and ears. My head was flooded with disassembled observations. The sound continued. It was all around me. It was getting louder.

" _Hhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssss."_

The surface was near, I was getting closer. I could feel it; the coldness of night. It tickled my skin with bitter vibrations. My body trembled. I could smell the air; it was damp and scentless. The unseen expanse was within my grasp. Reality was closing in on me.

" _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmm"_

I could almost taste it. My senses regained their strength. The cogs in my head began to turn and shift. Yes. I would be awake soon. It was only a matter of time. It would be—

 _ ***GRRRRR**_

My eyes shot open. I was immediately greeted by the quiet darkness of the room around me. I listened to the sound of my own heavy breaths…

…

Another dream.

I took a deep breath and sat up, dazed by the disorienting experiences in my delusions. The odd and obscured visions floated in my head as vague memories. I sucked in the humid air, soaking in the troubled reality that I lived in. Everything was in its place. Everything was normal.

I rubbed my head, trying to avoid the recollections of tonight's earlier events. Her words echoed through my mind. Every second of our argument buried itself deep inside my brain. It was an arduous truth. The things I tried most desperately to forget were always the most prominent in my mind. I needed to clear my head. I needed to think.

I swung my legs around and hung them off the edge of the bed. I took another deep breath as I looked over my surroundings. The bedroom was dark and dusty, illuminated by the faint, pouring moonlight from the single window behind me. I wasn't sure of the time, but from what I could tell, it wasn't long after midnight. The sky was still pitch black, and the moon remained high in the air. The night was still fairly young, which meant many more hours of anxious absorption.

I tried not to think about the future. I needed to distract myself. I needed to talk.

" _Hey… Gideon?"_

I peered at the lump of blankets across from me. My whispers were answered by nothing but silence. I tried again, this time speaking with a louder voice.

"Hey— Gideon… You awake? "

Nothing.

I got up, looking across the room at the small, wooden bed on the opposite wall. My night vision was just beginning to adjust to the darkness. All I could see was a black pile of blankets lying limply on the mattress. I stepped forward to get a better look when suddenly, something on the floor grabbed my attention.

A metal wire reflected the dim, pale light that was wafted throughout the bedroom. I glanced down at the object, unsure of what it was. The metal contraption was bent and contorted, but it was still recognizable. No. I knew exactly what it was. I froze at the sight. I stood in befuddlement. It didn't make sense…

…

…

…

It was Gideon's oversized muzzle.

" _GggggrrrrRRRRRRAAOOOGH"_

I was knocked off my feet, hitting the ground with a violent thud. Confusion and fear sprang out. I could barely see what was happening. In front of me, a dark shadow emerged suddenly from beneath my bed. The figure was familiar.

I started to panic.

" _OH FUCK."_

The fox pounced, pinning me down against the dirt floor. Its paws reached up and grabbed my shoulders. Its claws started digging into my skin.

I started to scream.

" _HELP! —SOMEBODY!"_

The fox went for my neck. I threw my paws up and closed my eyes. Time ran in circles. Reality flipped upside-down. A scorching pain shot through my left arm and down my spine. I opened my eyes to see red. The animal had clamped its jaws around my arm, shaking it like a chew toy.

" _Fredrick!? GIDEON!?"_

I could hear Nate's voice.

" _HOLY SHIT— FUCK FUCK FUCK!"_

I reached my right paw up to stop the shaking. I held on to the feral fox's mouth, desperately trying to pry it open. It wouldn't budge. My arm exploded in pain. There was blood on my face. There was blood everywhere.

" _SKIP! SKIP— GET THE REMOTE!"_

Suddenly, the pressure let up. My left arm was free. I pulled it back and tried to get myself out from under the animal. It was no use. I couldn't move. My vision was blurry. The shadow held me down.

It went for my neck again.

I reached up, catching the fox's snout and chin with my bloodied paws. The animal pressed down, widening its mouth as it closed in. I fought back, using all my strength to push it away. Seconds slowed. Details emerged. I could see its piercing teeth. I could smell the blood. I could feel its steaming breath. I was staring down death. I couldn't hold on for much longer.

" _HURRY UP, SCIPIO! —HURRY THE FUCK UP!"_

The fox was stronger than I was. Its teeth got closer. Its claws dug deeper. Agonizing pain poured into my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My arms started to wobble. I couldn't hold him back. Time was running out. I had to do something.

With one last shove, I pushed the predator's mouth away and kneed it in the stomach.

It was stunned. The move gave me a fraction of a second to act. I raised my right paw drew my claws, swiping them across the fox's left cheek. The animal winced in pain, giving me another opportunity to strike. I lifted my knee up and put my foot onto its stomach. With one forceful kick, I dug my nails into its skin, ripping the fur around its abdomen.

It howled in pain.

I kicked myself away, dragging myself across the room until I reached the back wall. I lifted myself up to my feet and looked through the darkness. Nate and Bucky stood horrified at the doorway, too afraid to move from their stagnant positions. Between us, the fox recovered from its injury, righting itself up onto its four paws. Scipio wasn't back yet. The fox wasn't done with me.

I stood on my toes, preparing for the predator to pounce. I glanced over at the open doorway. I was cornered. I needed to get around the fox. I lifted my arms up to get ready. I drew my claws, waiting for the opportunity to make my move…

…

…

…

" _HhhhhhrrrrRrRRAAUOH"_

I ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the fox's fierce grasp. It crashed into the wall with a loud bang. The move knocked me off balance, sending me stumbling onto the ground next to the serf's empty bed.

I needed to get out.

I dug my claws into the dirt and threw myself forward. My body burned with a searing pain, but I had to fight through it. I got to my feet and made a beeline to the bedroom door.

Suddenly however, my right foot was snagged by a set of sharp claws.

I fell onto my stomach, unable to keep myself moving forward. Before I could get up, the fox slammed onto my back, gripping its paws around the back of my shoulders. I couldn't move my paws. I couldn't defend myself. Yells and screams bellowed out from every direction. Horrific panic consumed me. The fox bore its teeth into my neck.

 _ ***BUZZ**_

A wave of electricity shot through my body. A white light flashed from above me. The fox's hold began to loosen.

I put my paws beneath me and lifted myself up. Another shock struck the savage animal, causing it to release my blood-soaked neck. I reached around my back and pulled the predator's paws out from my shoulders. After a few strenuous moments, I managed to free myself. I kicked and flung my arms and legs as I dragged myself to the doorway. I backed into the wall. My gaze was locked on the feral fox.

" _KEEP SHOCKING!"_

It got onto its paws, twitching with every shock and zap. It wasn't going down without a fight.

" _GIVE ME IT!"_

Nate ripped the remote from the skunk's grasp and began to hold the button down.

 _ ***BUZZ *BUZZ**_

The animal collapsed onto its stomach, growling viciously at the three of us as the electrocutions continued. The fox's clothes were ripped and covered in blood. I could see it all so clearly.

The cougar continued to spam the button, rapidly pressing it with fear in his eyes.

...

 _ ***BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ**_

The fox started to foam at the mouth, flailing its paws around in wild and unpredictable directions.

Nate kept shocking it.

...

 _ ***BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ**_

Howls and whimpers screeched out in distorted tones. The animal rolled onto its side. It shook and convulsed in violent vibrations. Its eyes rolled back into its head. Nate continued to press the button as the wails turned to silence...

 _ ***BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ**_

…

…

…

 _ ***BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ**_

…

…

…

 _ ***BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ *BUZZ**_

…

…

…

 _ ***BUZZ**_

…

…

…

"..."

…

…

…

" _Oh my god."_

The air was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing. I trembled where I sat, too stricken with fear to move. The room was eerily quiet. The fox remained motionless in a small puddle of blood. Pamela yelled out from the hallway.

" _EVERYBODY MOVE."_

She shoved Skip and Nathan out of the way and ducked through the doorway. The large bear stammered over and knelt beside me, carrying with her a large plastic box. She spoke with a shaky voice.

"You alright, sweetie?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was still trying to process what had happened. It almost seemed like a dream; like a nightmare. Everything happened so fast. I couldn't believe it.

Gideon went savage, and he nearly killed me.

My body was soaked with a cold numbness. The pain was replaced by a rush of blank and incomprehensible thoughts. I couldn't feel anything. I was bleeding, but there was no affliction to be felt. I rested my head back against the wall, keeping my eyes fixed on the dead fox. I couldn't look away from it.

"Okay, I want you to lift your arm up— careful now…"

I did as she commanded, raising my limp, left arm up to shoulder level. I listened as she flipped open the lid to the medical kit beside her. I kept my eyes on the body as my thoughts wandered off in a different direction.

The memories came in flashes; isolated images that stuck out in my mind. The attacks, the savagery; it all came to me. I was in the bar when the reports first came in. I was at the docks when I saw an attack with my own eyes. I was in the confinement zone when I saw a savage get executed. I was in the train when Claire turned feral. And now, out in the middle of nowhere, I got attacked by one. The thoughts flooded in. They overwhelmed me.

My breaths became lighter, and the initial panic began to fade. Adrenaline coursed throughout my beaten body. I went through the recollections. My brain went into overdrive. The attacks; they had zero correlation with each other. Every single one was different from each other. I felt dizzy just thinking about it. It didn't make sense. Nothing added up. It was as if someone was pulling the strings and randomly deciding who and who didn't get infected…

…

…

…

Wait.

The government; they knew this was all coming. From what I suspected, they prepared for the attacks in advance. They didn't want a cure to be found, yet they were giving out vaccines…

…

…

…

" _Oh fuck."_

"What was that, pumpkin?"

It made sense. It made complete sense. I was overwhelmed. I wanted to run. I wanted to scream. The knowledge. The suspicions. The vaccines. It was the fucking vaccines. It had to be. It couldn't have been anything else.

"Oh fuck."

The words escaped my mouth in a hoarse whisper. Pamela glanced down at me. The realization hit me slowly. It was why the groundhog was suspicious after I asked about the shot. It was why nobody here went savage until we were given the vaccinations. This wasn't a disease. This wasn't a virus…

It was an attempted genocide.

" _Oh fuck!"_

I scrambled onto my feet, stammering past Pamela and into the crowded doorway. I squeezed between bodies. I shoved serfs out of the way. I ignored the yells and protests. I ignored my sustained injuries. My thoughts were locked onto one thing:

The telephone.

I rushed through the hallway, hurriedly making my way towards the dimly lit kitchen at the other end. A collection of crowded, confused voices sounded out from behind. I shoved them out of my head. I needed to make a call. I scampered into the dining area.

The intercom system was built into the wall adjacent to the hallway. I stumbled into it, grabbing the small detachable speaker and looking down at the layout of buttons below. A complicated arrangement of numbers and letters were spread out across the mechanical interface. Anxiety grew. I had no idea how to use it.

Nathan rushed to my side.

"Fredrick… what— what are you doing!?"

" _How the fuck do I use this!?"_

"... What— why do you—"

"— _Tell me!"_

He was baffled by my outburst. The cougar glanced over at the device in front of me. After a few agonizing moments, he pointed towards the keyboard.

"Press the asterisk— then the number of the room you want to call… and then the asterisk again."

" _What room is Judy in!?"_

He paused.

"... Miss Judy? —Fredrick, why do want to talk to—"

"— _Just fucking tell me please!"_

I trembled where I stood. Nervousness ate away at my brain. Every second seemed like an eternity. I watched and waited as Nathan stared at me with a look of concern. He eventually answered speaking with a soft and hesitant voice.

"... Number three."

I looked down and frantically searched for the star-shaped key…

Asterisk.

I quickly glanced over at the line of numbers across the top of the keyboard…

Three.

I looked back, reaching my paw over to where I first pressed…

Asterisk.

…

The dial tone began to ring.

Seconds turned to minutes. I needed to tell her. I needed for her to listen. I shifted in my spot for several moments. Suddenly, the dial tone was replaced by an echoing silence. I started to speak.

" _Judy? —Judy, are you there?"_

I waited for many lingering seconds. She didn't pick up. The silence continued.

" _Judy? —Please… pick up the phone."_

My pleas were answered by static. My stomach began to feel hollow, and my legs started to shake. Panic erupted within my mind. My voice began to falter.

" _Judy, please I— I really need to talk right now… I really need to tell you something…"_

Static.

" _Judy, I'm really fucking confused right now… We're being lied to, I— please pick up the phone…"_

Silence.

" _I know what's happening… I need to tell you— please pick up! Please just fucking pick up!"_

Nothing.

" _Look, I'm sorry about what I said, I— I didn't know what I was saying! But I know now! I know what's going on! Please— please please please pick up…"_

She didn't pick up. She wasn't picking up. Every passing second hit me like a knife in my chest. I ignored the serfs. I ignored the pain I felt. Everything was drowned out and replaced by the frenzied revelations in my head. The silence was followed by more silence. I couldn't take it. I dropped the phone and ran into the hallway.

I had to get to it.

"Fredrick! Where are you going!?"

Nathan's voice shouted out from behind. I looked back. The ten serfs stood and stared at me with prying eyes. Their images burned into my head. I looked back. I kept running.

"Stop! Fredrick— you're hurt! Get back here!"

I didn't listen. I didn't stop. The barn door was closing in. I slowed my pace only somewhat and slammed into the wooden surface. Without hesitation, I dug my feet into the ground and shoved the thing open. I squeezed out into the open air and began to shut the door.

"FREDRICK!"

The cougar's voice was cut off by a loud slam.

* * *

I had to get to it.

My head raced faster than I could run. Memories and recollections aligned themselves to form a clear picture of what was happening. After weeks of searching, I finally found the answer. I had the utmost clarity, but there was still a piece missing from the puzzle.

I had to get to the map.

It had the answer; the final affirmation. Judy did her research, and she knew more than I did about the savage attacks. She knew who turned feral and when they did. She knew as much as one could possibly know about the matter without actually discovering the answers; the true answers. All I had to do was look at it. I had the truth. I had to tell her.

I ran through the coldness of night, led by nothing but fear and my overwrought thoughts. I could see the silhouette of the burrow in front of me. It grew larger with every frenetic step I took. After a few maniacal minutes, I made it to the gravel driveway. The black mass in front of me took over my entire field of vision. I made a beeline for the closest unlocked door, bursting into the alienated warmth of the heated household.

The winding and contorted corridors were quiet and empty. I ran through them with a panicked haste, speedily making my way towards the center of the burrow. The rooms around me were stuffed with sleeping rabbits, however, I had the dreaded feeling that they were aware of my presence. I coursed through the networking of pathways with an eye over my shoulder. I was in no way allowed to be here.

I eventually made it into the dining hall. Unlike what I feared, the massive space was occupied only by me. I breathed a sigh of partial relief as I ran around the balconies with my destination in sight. I made my way towards the back end of the room, and after a dozen more paces, I sprinted into the central hallway.

The passageway was barely lit. I glanced anxiously to either side, repeatedly making sure that I wasn't being watched. The hallway seemed to go on for ages. It felt like an eternity. Finally, after several adrenaline-rushed moments, I stopped at the third-to-last door in the hallway: Judy's bedroom.

I started to knock, whispering as loud as I could.

" _Judy!?"_

I waited for a few more moments. I was out of breath. The run here had significantly drained my energy. Despite this, my mind still scrambled. I was overcame with horrific curiosity. Determination fueled me.

I knocked again.

" _Judy? —Please. Open the door."_

Tension built up. I stood timorously in front of the door, uncertain of how long my secrecy would last. The more I waited, the more the feeling grew; the house wasn't completely dead. Although I wasn't seen coming in, I had the sense that I wasn't the only one awake in the house. No. There were definitely rabbits that were up.

I knocked again.

" _Judy… Please, I need to talk… Please!"_

The sounds around me amplified. Every breath, every creaking floorboard, they filled me with doubtful disquietude. My heart was pounding. It was inevitable. At any moment, someone was going to open their door. Someone was going to find me. My breaths quickened. I reached up to knock again…

...

The door opened.

"Holy shit."

I rushed into the narrow stairwell, squeezing by Judy and staggering down the crooked steps. I heard the door close behind me. The rabbit spoke up from above.

"What— what the hell happened!?"

I bolted through the curtain and ran into the room. My eyes immediately locked onto the large map on the back wall. I frantically scanned over it. Judy walked up from behind.

"What the— why are you… did someone go savage—"

" _Who was the first one!?"_

I looked back at her. The rabbit was shocked and concerned. She glanced over at the map before staring back at me.

"... What do you mean?"

" _Who was the first predator to go savage?"_

Judy was extremely hesitant to respond. She looked back and forth, gazing at both me and the map on the wall. The dismay in her eyes turned to interest. The words came out slowly.

"Glenn Marcelo— Dixon Park."

My eyes shot back up towards the map. The Savanna Bureau. The first one was in the Savannah Bureau. I reached a paw up and started to search.

" _And the second— who was the second one?"_

I went through the pins and thumbtacks, looking for the next attack that was reported. Behind me, I could hear the crackling of flipping papers. I glanced back down. Judy stepped forward, carrying a binder filled with names and numbers.

"—These are all of the attacks… in order."

I grabbed the documents, setting them down onto a clean space on the desk. I went down the list of names, paying specific attention to where they took place. The reports were fairly sporadic. They jumped from one location to another, becoming more unpredictable as time went on. However, hidden among it all, there was a common tendency; a pattern.

"West to East."

"What…"

I pointed towards the top of list, directing her attention to the first predator to turn feral.

"The first patient lived in Dixon Park— which is on the west side of the Savanna Bureau… And— according to this… He went savage on the first of March; a Tuesday."

She nodded. I started to drag my paw down the line of locations.

"And… As time went on— the attacks started occurring further and further to the east… by the end of the week, they reached the eastern shores of the city."

She nodded again, speaking with a soft and inquisitive voice.

"Yeah, because this disease or whatever spread out…"

I shook my head, scanning over the first forty-or-so reports.

" _No no no look though_ — Nobody in the far _western_ districts went feral until the next week."

She stared at the papers before glancing up at me.

"So… It spread east— but not west?"

I nodded.

" _Exactly!_ —It couldn't have been a contagious disease… predators were basically living next to each other for a whole week and nothing! It didn't spread!"

She looked over the chart carefully, occasionally glancing up at the map to double check our findings. She questioned cautiously.

"So… If it's not a disease— then what is it?"

It didn't take long to figure it out. The peculiarity of the pattern matched up with only one thing.

"The March predcheck."

"The… the _predchecks? —_ What are you talking about?"

"The shots! The vaccinations! That's how we all got infected! _They put it in the vaccinations!"_

…

…

…

"... What— no, they… they wouldn't— no… that's not possible."

I nodded quickly, hurriedly pointing up at the map above us.

" _No but look though!_ —The districts on the western shore get their predchecks on the first _Monday_ of every month… And the neighborhoods to the east of them get theirs on the first _Tuesday_ …"

I glanced back at Judy. She was skeptical, but interested nonetheless. I took a short breath before continuing.

"The predchecks are all carried out in this _west-to-east_ layout… The districts on the eastern shore take their predchecks last— on the first _Saturday_ of every month."

"Well… if that was the case, then wouldn't the _western_ districts get infected first?"

I shook my head and turned around, locking my eyes with rabbit beside me.

"That's it though… March first was a _Tuesday_ …"

…

…

…

Judy finished the thought.

"...And they wouldn't have gotten infected until next week… —The first Monday…"

Her words trailed off, hanging in the air like a looming ghost. The rabbit was shocked, terrified by what she had just said. It made perfect sense. Everything lined up. She had been lied to.

We had all been lied to.

"Oh my god…"

She spoke with a soft and shuddering voice. The two of us were frozen. I could see it in her eyes. Her mind was racing. She connected the dots within her head. Judy had to sit down on the desk. Her face was stricken with anguish.

"Oh… oh my god."

The adrenaline rush had died down. The shock and anxiety faded away, replaced by a lingering sentiment of fear. I didn't know what to do with the information. None of us did. We stood in a thick silence. I sighed dreadfully.

"So… what— what do we do now…"

My voice was hollow. Judy looked up, immediately snapping out of her stupor.

"Okay. First, you need to sit down…"

She slid off her seat, quickly making her way over towards the bathroom door. I was confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"What— why?"

She spun around, speaking with a sharp and bitter tone.

"Are you kidding? —Just look at yourself!"

She turned back around. I slowly looked down. The blood; it was everywhere. My shirt and pants were soaked with it. I felt myself tremble. I hadn't realized how bad it was until now. I leaned back against the desk, still looking down at my dreadful attire.

"Oh yeah…"

"Alright, we need to get you washed off… Let me get the—"

 _*Knock *Knock *Knock_

The two of us froze. Judy's ears shot up, slowly turning towards the bottom of the stairwell. She glanced at me with a serious stare before answering with a yawn.

" _Yawh? … —Who is it?"_

Silence. The brief pause was followed by a muffled voice.

"It's your father… May I come in?"

His words were slurred by sleeplessness. My eyes locked with Judy's. She opened her mouth and whispered, practically mouthing the word.

" _Hide."_

She pointed her eyes towards the bathroom door. I nodded, sluggishly stepping over towards the back of the room. Behind me, I could hear Judy answer, responding with a tired voice.

"— _One sec…"_

She headed for the stairwell. Meanwhile, I tiptoed into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind me. Carefully, I slid the deadbolt into place, locking myself in the confined space. I turned around and stepped into the bathtub. With the lights off and the curtain pulled, I sat down onto the shower floor, putting as many layers between me and the rabbits as possible. I took a deep breath and listened.

The bedroom door opened. Judy spoke first.

" _Hay… What's up?"_

"Hey— Sorry to wake you up…"

" _Oh nononono— it's fine… really."_

"May I— _uhh_ … Come in?"

The faint voices stopped. I waited nervously for a response, sliding my feet across the smooth, wet surface of the bottom of the bathtub. I could hear one of them tap their foot. Judy's voice was traced with reluctance.

"Yeah… Sure…"

After a few moments, the bedroom door closed. Footsteps began to make their way down the staircase, squeaking and creaking with every approaching step. I peered around the edge of the curtain to face the locked door, listening to the rabbits as they entered the room.

"So— uhhh… What's going on? Why'd you wake me?"

The father paused, sighing drearily before speaking.

"Well… Apparently, just a few minutes ago… one of the serfs went… _savage."_

Judy gasped.

" _Savage?_ Oh my god… Who was it?"

"It was that… _uhh—_ Grey… the fox."

Judy whispered under her breath, acting as if the news was completely new to her. The conversation seemed to start out as a casual, everyday discussion. I breathed heavily. That's all it needed to be. An everyday discussion. Nothing else.

"That's awful… So— this _disease_ or whatever… I guess it's here now?"

"Yep… I'm afraid so."

"... So… Do we know what's _causing_ all of this?"

The father stopped. I stared attentively at the closed door, quietly waiting for his lingering answer. I didn't know what he'd respond with…

…

…

…

"Nope… _but hey—_ the ZDC is making some leeway… Might actually find a cure by the end of next month!"

A blatant lie.

" _Oh…_ well that's— that's good to hear!"

"Yes… Yes it is…"

There was another break in the conversation, this time filled with an awkward silence. I was almost certain that the lieutenant knew about the source of the attacks. He was running the entire operation here. It was hard to tell which mammals were knowledgeable about the injections, but the father was the highest one on the list. He was one of the highest ranks in the military. It was a formidable likelihood.

Judy broke the silence with an exaggerated yawn.

" _Well_ — If ya need me for anything, just let me know… It's three in the morning— I'm gonna go to—"

"Hold on there… I'm not done here."

"You're… you're _not?"_

The father took a moment to gather his thoughts. Every part of me wanted him out of that room. The numbness of the attack was wearing off, and a fiery pain began to settle in my skin. I heard the rabbit clear his throat, speaking with a grim and hollow tone.

"Gideon Grey, the fox— he… _attacked_ someone."

"Oh my god! —Wait, like… One of the rabbits!?"

" _No, no—_ it wasn't one of us… It was the other fox— that _Fredrick_ kid…"

Judy sighed in fake reassurance.

"Oh— alright… Is… _he_ okay?"

…

…

…

" _Well…"_

The father's tone went from cool and incurious to impassioned and insolent. He started to step around, filling the air with slow and waning creaks. I took a deep breath and listened.

"After he was attacked, he— _ran off…_ However— the tracking device on his collar isn't telling us that he made it into the woods… But instead— it's telling us that he's somewhere in here— in the burrow."

My breathes tightened, and my muscles tensed. He knew where I was. Of course he knew where I was; I still had my collar on. I started to shake. This wasn't good.

"Oh, well— do we know _where_ in the burrow?"

" _Ugh—_ no, no we don't… The tracking system doesn't work all that well out here in the country… Not enough satellite towers in the area… Plus, it only gives us his coordinates, so he can be on any level of the house…"

His voice trailed off, stricken with impatience and aggravation. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. They knew I was here, but here could be anywhere. Judy responded.

"Oh wow…"

" _Yeah, and so—_ We're calling for everyone to be vigilant and to lock their doors. We'll all be fine as long as he isn't in anyone's bedroom… Also, I'm getting some of the workers to sweep the area… We're using these devices to try and—"

 _*Beep... *Beep... *Beep…_

" _Woah! You hear that!?"_

The slow and steady beeping continued at a constant rate. My thoughts froze, transfixed by the new and mysterious noise. Judy spoke up, equally as confused.

"Ummm… _What did you just turn on?"_

The father answered with an excited voice.

"It's a collar detector! —It searches for any collars in the area and beeps when one is close…"

Fuck.

"...and one is _really_ close!"

The noise continued to fluctuate in pace. It grew and lessened in volume as the bunny began to walk around the room. My gaze was locked on the door. I couldn't move. I couldn't run. There was nowhere to go. I could hear Judy's voice from behind the locked door.

" _Uhhh… Dad?"_

The beeping continued, eventually becoming louder as the rabbits neared the bathroom. The noise increased in speed. My heart rate started to match its quickening pace. I ducked my head lower, still staring at the closed door. Judy spoke out again.

" _Dad."_

Louder and louder, faster and faster; the detector was getting close. Time was running out. Judy had to do something, anything. The light from below the closed door began to darken. Shadows. The father focused on the bathroom. The door was locked. He was going to be suspicious. The beeping was ear-splitting. I was going to be found. The doorknob shook.

" _Dad!"_

The beeping stopped.

…

…

…

"Yes, Judy?"

…

…

…

"I think I know what's causing it to beep…"

A pair of footsteps began to creak across the floor. I sat and watched the shadows. The first set of feet stepped backward, clearing the way for a second set to take its spot. The jingling of keys could be heard from outside. My heart stopped.

Judy was unlocking the door.

I lowered my head, ducking down beneath the wall of the bathtub. After a few, short seconds, light began to flood into the dark room. Judy stepped in, quickly bending down next to the vanity and opening up the cabinet. Before her father could step in, she pulled a key and an old collar out of her pocket. In one quick motion, she clicked the key into place, causing the collar to activate and glow green. She sprung up and turned around, shoving the key into her back pocket as the lieutenant began to walk in. I quickly rested my head on the floor, out of sight from either of the rabbits.

Judy spoke casually.

"I think this was making it go off…"

I laid completely still, struggling to contain the continuous trembles. I held my breath and listened, waiting for a response, waiting for an answer, waiting for anything. The silence lasted far longer than it should have. I wasn't sure if he believed her…

…

…

…

"Hmmm."

The beeps broke out again, now much louder than before. I could hear them increase at an alarming rate, up until the point where they meshed together to form a single stream of noise. Judy's father must've had the detector directly placed on the unused collar. The constant ringing lasted for several moments, but after a few more stressful seconds, the device was turned off.

…

…

…

" _Well…_ That explains that."

The father stepped out of the bathroom. Judy quickly followed, carrying the activated collar and shutting the door behind her. The bathroom was covered in a comforting darkness. I took a deep breath.

"You know… It's not good to store spare collars like that— it drains the battery…"

"Oh— yeah… sorry…"

Their voices began to fade. I could hear them walk away from the bathroom, heading towards the staircase at the other end of the room.

"It's alright… I'll be going around the house tonight to look for the fox… Do you wanna help with the search?"

" _Uhhh…_ hmmm… No thanks— I gotta get some sleep."

Silent squeaks began to sound as the two made their way into the stairwell.

"I gotta go wake some other mammals up… I'll let you know when we find him."

"Sounds good!"

"Are you sure you wanna stay here? —You usually like this kind of stuff…"

" _Eh…_ I'm too tired… If you don't find him by the time I wake up, then I'll join in."

"Alright… —Suit yourself."

The two of them were far away now. I could hear the sounds of their steps stop. The father's voice was barely audible.

"Keep your door locked. —Goodnight."

"Night Dad!"

The voices sunk into silence, and the bedroom door was closed.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 23rd. 3:22 AM_

We needed to get it out of here.

Time was not on our side. We had a window to act, but that was all it was, a window; an unperceived amount of time to make a plan. The house was filled with activity. Rabbits carefully scanned through the rooms and hallways, searching in every corner on every level. My departure was going to have to be a secretive one, but with the house on lockdown, getting out wouldn't be easy.

But first, we had to get the collar out of here.

Getting it off of me wasn't a problem. Judy already had a key handy, and so taking it off was fairly easy. We didn't have a key for the muzzle, but with a few minutes and pair of industrial-sized pliers, we managed to remove the metal contraption from my face. I was freed of my restraints, but as long as the collar was in the room, being discovered was a frightening possibility.

We didn't have many options when it came to disposing it. Judy had the tools necessary to take apart and deactivate the device, but simply turning it off would raise suspicions. Apparently, only a select few had the ability to deactivate collars, and doing so now would narrow down the search to just a few locations, including Judy's bedroom. No. We had to keep the collar on and get it out of the burrow. If we could move the hunt somewhere else, then escaping the burrow would be much easier.

We had to come up with a plan, but before we could do that, I needed medical attention.

The intensity of the pain reached its peak, and the very act of moving sent surges of searing discomfort throughout my body. First, we needed to get the blood cleaned up. I didn't have time to take a shower and wash myself off, and so Judy reverted to getting some towels wet to wipe it all up. After getting me into a new set of clothing, Judy sat me down on her desk to look over my injuries.

I had received multiple lacerations on my neck and shoulders. The savage fox had ripped and tore at my skin, leaving my fur matted and mangled. However, many of the cuts and scratches weren't deep enough to require stitches. Thanks to the timely electrocution of my attacker, the bite marks on my neck weren't severe. All of my major arteries were scathed, and only a few of its teeth actually broke skin.

The bleeding was stopped fairly quickly. With a wet rag, a few feet of gauze, and some bandages, Judy wrapped up the injuries and lessened the pain. Aside from the nauseating dizziness I felt from blood loss, it seemed that the trauma on my upper body was manageable.

However, my left arm was in much worse condition.

The fox had clamped its jaws down onto it and shook it around, tearing my fur and mutilating my skin. It was sickening to look at, and it was even more painful to touch. Cleaning my upper body was agonizing, but wiping at my arm was excruciating. It took the two of us nearly five minutes to soak the blood up, and when most of it was gone, the severity of my injuries became visible.

I was going to need stitches.

Two lines of bite marks cut through my flesh on either side of my arm. The lacerations were jagged and rough due to the violent shaking. Stitching my skin back together was going to be miserably difficult. Judy knew how to tend to the trauma, but due to the little time we had, she needed help. After giving me a few more painkillers than recommended, she opened the trapdoor and climbed in, disappearing for an arduous minute before coming back with another rabbit:

Annabelle.

Judy and I told her everything. We told her about savage attacks, we told her about the peculiar order in which they occurred, and we told her about the injections. Everything we knew about the falsified virus was given out in a matter of a few, rushed minutes. The rabbit was skeptical at first, but like her sister, she grew more convinced as the facts started to line up. It didn't take much for her to agree with our inclination to escape. It seemed that she was entirely persuaded by the condition I was in.

She told us that she'd help us anyway she could.

With little time to waste, the rabbits prepared for the procedure. Judy brought out a medical kit and began to sterilize a needle. Meanwhile, Annie went to the closet and got a towel, laying it out on the floor next to the hidden hatch. I went from the desk to the clear spot on the ground, sitting cross legged with my left arm raised in the air. When Judy was done, she brought her chair over and had me rest my arm on it. She sat on the floor across from me, sitting up on her knees with her needle poised and ready.

After a few more moments, Judy made the first incision.

The pain was hardly bearable. I hung my head and kept my eyes on the floral print of the towel below me. My right paw was locked on my knee. I dug my claws into my fur, squeezing harder with every stinging jolt. The stabs continued. My eyes began to water. I breathed heavily. Concealing the pain was a near impossibility.

…

After a few, agonizing minutes, I was ordered to flip my arm over.

" _how mnny."_

"... What?"

" _how many more?"_

I grinded my teeth as I tilted my arm up. I kept my gaze on the ground, refusing to look at the operation beside me. I could feel my skin stretch and strain. Judy's voice was slow and soft.

"We have one side to go on the wrist… and— uhhh… Both sides on the forearm…"

I winced. I was only a quarter of the way done, after what seemed like ages… I breathed a trembling sigh, resting my arm palm-up on the surface of the wooden chair. I let go of my knee and wiped my eyes, waiting for the next incis—

" _Oh— ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck…"_

The piercing was significantly more painful than expected. I kept my voice as low as possible. I clenched my knee again, nearly ripping out my own fur.

"It's alright… You're doing fine."

I nodded at Judy's reassuring words. I took a deep breath, desperately trying to get my mind to go somewhere else. Thinking about the pain only made it worse. I needed a distraction. I needed to think about something else.

" _Hey… can we— can we talk?"_

"Yeah— yeah we _need_ to talk… Annie. Over here. Now…"

I looked up, glancing over my shoulder toward Judy's bed. The sister sat anxiously on the mattress, tapping her foot and folding her arms tightly. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with the sight in front of her. Her eyes flickered up hesitantly.

"...Please."

She sighed nervously and rose to her feet. Slowly, she made her way towards the middle of the room, eventually coming to a stop next to Judy and I. She glanced down at the chair between us and spoke hurriedly.

" _I'm sorry it's just— it's just that the whole threading-needles-into-a-mammal's-skin thing is making me feel a little queasy. I— I—"_

"It's— it's fine. Just… —We need to talk about how we're getting that collar out of here…"

Another stab hit me, making me flinch in my seat. I kept my eyes focused on Annabelle, she put a paw to her chin, deep in concerned contemplation.

"We could…. _Hmmm… —_ Can we hide it?"

"No… They have detectors with them— they'd find it eventually."

Judy made another incision, sending another spike of pain through my arm. I was getting used to the feeling, but the jabs always caught me by surprise. I rubbed my head and began to think.

"We— We could disable his collar."

"No… Nick and I already talked about that— it'd raise suspicions… It needs to stay activated."

Annie began to walk around, slowly pacing by the makeshift medical setup beside her. She placed her paws on her hips, keeping her gaze away from the two of us on the floor. Her eyes floated from one object to another until they landed on the bathroom door. Judy made two more incisions before Annabelle spoke up again.

"We could… _I don't know—_ flush it down the toilet."

"Annie. Come on."

" _No I'm— I'm serious!_ That thing's nearly indestructible. It'll just go through the filtration system and into the waste tank with everyone's poop… No one will find it there!"

Judy sighed.

"Although clever— it's not what we need."

"Well… What were you thinking?"

The rabbit paused, readjusting her position on the floor and poking the needle into my skin. She thought for a few moments before continuing her work.

"We need to get the searchers out of the house. There's only five soldiers here, and so Dad probably just got some of the farmers to help look… If we can— _bait_ them; lead them off of property for a short time, then— then we can make our move…"

Judy's voice trailed off. I could feel the punctures go down to the end of my lower wrist. She was almost done with the first line of lacerations. She finished what she had to say.

"...We can't do anything with the entire house on lockdown."

The three of us were silent.

Judy quietly directed me to flip my arm back over. I followed her orders, lifting it up and setting it back down with my palm on the chair. I slowly started to look up at the injury. My skin was stained crimson red, and my fur was damp and disheveled. The gashes on the left were still open. Although the bleeding stopped, there was a layer of bright red that was visible beneath my skin. To the right, the bite marks by my wrist were stitched up. It was a weird and grizzly sight. I looked away as Judy began her third set of incisions, guiding my thoughts back to the dilemma we faced.

The conversation was left with the question still lingering between the three of us. It was a near impossibility just getting the collar out of the house, much less off of the entire property. While the air stood still, our thoughts ran wildly. There had to be away. There had to be a possibility…

…

…

…

Judy was halfway through the set of stitches when Annie spoke.

"... Where is it?"

"—What? … The collar?"

Annabelle nodded. Judy glanced over at the bathroom door before staring back down at the needle in her paw.

"In the bathroom… Under the sink."

Without hesitation, the rabbit walked across the bedroom and disappeared into the small, dark space. I kept my gaze on the cracked door. A cabinet squeaked opened, and after a few seconds, it closed shut with a silent slam. I watched as Annabelle reemerged from the darkness, carrying with her my activated collar. Judy spoke up, still staring down at the chair in front of her.

"What are you doing…?"

She didn't respond. The rabbit was deep in thought. Her eyes were locked on the device in her paws. Judy made another incision and looked up, speaking with a more aggressive tone.

"Annie— what are you doing?"

…

…

…

"... I can take it."

She outstretched her arms, lowering the collar to her chest and looking up at the two of us. Judy returned her gaze, unsure of what her sister meant.

"What… Annie—"

"—I can take the collar. I can… I can sneak out of the house with it…"

Judy looked back down at my arm, shaking her head in protest.

"No, I can't… Annie."

" _Well what else are we supposed to do?"_

Judy didn't respond. She focused her attention back to stitching my arm up, trying to avoid Annabelle's words. The rabbit continued, formulating her sudden and jeopardous plan.

"I can use the tunnels to get by most of them… And as long as I'm careful— I can make it out of the house with it…"

Judy responded with a sigh. Annabelle went further, speaking with a more confident tone.

"...And while I'm away, you guys can make your move…"

A slight, stinging pain started to grow in my forearm. I looked down at the needle Judy held. The threaded string pulled at the nearest incision with subtle vibrations. Judy's paw was shaking. Her sister continued.

"... And I can lead them off into the woods— and you guys can—"

"—Annabelle… I can't— _I can't let you do that."_

The two went silent. Judy's paws ceased to move. I looked down at my arm; the third laceration was nearly completely sewn shut. I could hear Annie shift where she stood.

"... Judy, I—"

"—You can't just run off with it… _They'll hunt you down."_

"Yeah, but— what are they gonna do? They'll just—"

" _They'll catch you with an escaped serf's collar_ … Annie, they can't— you can't be found with that."

The rabbit crossed her arms in defeat.

"Well then I— I can just throw it in the river…"

The conversation halted. Judy looked back down and finished up with the laceration. After a few quiet moments, she stubbornly tied off the end and grabbed my arm, forcefully flipping it over. She didn't hold back, immediately going to work on the fourth and final gash on my arm.

I watched as she swiftly stitched the opening shut. I wasn't sure if I'd gotten used to the feeling, or if the painkillers were starting to settle in; either way, I had enough strength to watch the procedure take place. She nearly doubled her pace. The needle trembled in her paw, but that didn't stop her. She continued to make the incisions with a nervous haste.

The words of their conversation still floated between us. Annie scratched the back of her head, turning around and shuffling her feet. The faint sounds of the house trickled in through the walls. Murmured footsteps and called-out commands silently surrounded us. There was no way we were getting out of here with them here.

…

…

…

"That can work…"

Annie and I looked back at Judy. She was nearly done with my final set of stitches. Her eyes stared blankly at the chair between us. Thoughts and realizations started to emerge from her mind. She spoke up again.

"If you… If you throw it in the river— it'll go down stream… it'll move away from the house…"

Judy's voice was traced with excitement. Her sister stepped forward, slowly bending down next to the two of us on the floor.

"Will it float?"

"I don't know— we can make it float if we wrap it up in something…"

Annie sat down on the towel, crossing her legs and resting her paws on her kneecaps. She leaned in, intrigued by the possible plan.

"Will it get snagged on something? —The river gets pretty choppy up North…"

"It might— but that doesn't matter… All we need is for it to lead the search crews off the property."

The thoughts ran through our heads for many moments. Using the river as a natural conveyor… Yes. The option grew more and more appealing. All Annie had to do was throw it in, and the river would do the rest. The plan was risky, yet realistically achievable.

…

…

…

Judy became increasingly optimistic.

"Yah… Yeah that can definitely work…"

She started to tie off my final stitches. I took a deep breath. My body relaxed. I was done. My arm was extremely sore, marred by both the torn skin and the repeated incisions. The discomfort was jarring and continuous, but I paid little attention to it. My thoughts were elsewhere. We needed to make a plan.

Judy set down her needle, reaching for something else in the large medical kit beside her. She pulled my arm closer to her and brought out a roll of bandages. Quickly, she started to wrap up my injured arm, laying out the details of our plan with a soft and astute voice.

"Alright— Here's what's happening…"

She trailed off, glancing at either of us before pointing to her sister.

"Annie— get up and grab a towel from the closet… We need to wrap the collar up so it won't… — _actually… no…_ wrap it in this. It'll be less suspicious…"

Judy set the gauze down, reaching around her back to pick up my old, ripped, blood-stained shirt. Her sister cringed at the sight, taking it with a reluctant grip. Judy continued to wrap my arm.

"...Once you've done that, you need to use the tunnels to get out of the house… _Be. Careful._ —They're walking around with collar detectors… Don't even get close to them. —You got that?"

Annabelle nodded.

"...Alright… They're gonna know when you're moving so you gotta be fast… Once you're out of the house, you need to book it to the river— as fast as you can…"

She sighed, nodding again as she wrapped the device in the torn fabric.

"...Once you get to there, you throw it in and run upstream… Keep your head low and stay near the banks… Remember— upstream."

"Wait— why upstream?"

"The collar's gonna flow _downstream_ — That's where the search party's going… Go upstream and circle around the edge of the property. —Once the coast is clear, get back as fast as you can."

Annie agreed silently, tying off the ends of the shirt and holding it close to her chest. Judy got to the end of the bandages and tore the tape, swiftly setting the roll back down in the medical kit.

She continued.

"Okay… While you're doing that, Nick and I will be getting ready… Once everybody's gone, we can get out of the house. We'll—"

 _*Knock *Knock *Knock_

The three of us froze. Someone was at the bedroom door. Sudden waves of fear washed over me. The second of silence that followed seemed like an eternity.

…

…

…

"Who is it?"

…

A familiar voice answered.

" _It's me again… Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Judy's eyes darted back down at Annie and I. She threw her arms out and shot up from the floor, motioning for us to hide.

"Sure! —Just a second!"

Judy picked up the chair and swiftly scooted it over to the desk. Her sister stood up and led me to the trapdoor, lifting it open with a silent squeak. Without a sound, we jumped down into the tight opening. Judy came back, hurriedly packing away her medical kit and setting it down into the hole with us. She kicked the towel onto us and closed the trapdoor. My vision was immediately impaired. I was covered in darkness.

"Coming!"

Footsteps began to shake the floor above us. I flung my arms around, shaking the heavy towel off my head and onto my lap. I slowed my breaths. Filtered light dripped down from the cracks between the wooden planks above us. The space was cramped, just tall enough for a rabbit to crawl through on their paws and knees. The tunnel went only one way: towards a pocket of light in a room adjacent to Judy's. It must've been Annie's.

The two of us were crammed together. I laid directly below the hatch while Annabelle sat closer to the passageway out. We glared at each other as we listened to the bedroom door open. Judy's father spoke up.

" _What's going on?"_

" _Nothing much."_

" _Hmm…"_

There was an awkward pause.

" _... May I— uh…"_

" _Oh! —yeah… sorry!"_

The door squeaked to a close. The rabbits began to walk down the stairwell. I scraped my feet. I held on to the blanket with a death grip. Annie and I listened as the two made their way into the open space, slowly wandering over to the center of the room. I could barely see them through the slits in the floor. They were directly above us.

Judy inquired kindly.

"So— _uhhh…_ what'ya here for?"

The father was slow to respond. I could see his body from beneath the wooden planks. He glanced around the room, tottering back and forth as if he was looking for something…

Or someone.

"Oh— nothing, just… just checking up on you."

" _Ah…_ —okay…"

The two were quiet again. I looked back at Annie. She stared at her father nervously, biting her bottom lip and breathing unsteadily. The house was on lockdown; she wasn't supposed to be here either.

"So… Were you awake when I knocked?"

"Yah… _yeah I—_ I couldn't get much sleep… _You know—_ with search going on and everything—"

"What were you doing?"

" _Uh… Me?_ Oh— uhhh… just— just reading… Reading at my desk."

More silence. Something was off. There was an unidentifiable tension between them. Judy was naturally concerned because of the situation she was already in, but her father was acting oddly. He was acting differently. He was acting suspiciously. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Judy tried to move the conversation.

" _Sooo…_ How's the search coming along?"

" _The search?_ Oh— yeah… We're making progress— Narrowing down the spots he can be in… We'll find him by tomorrow… Or— _I guess_ — today since it's like four in the… _Yeah, no._ —It won't be long."

"Ah— okay, that's… that's great!"

"Yeah… _Oh, and also—_ I've been trying to get into contact with the surveillance center up in Hopkinsville… _You know—_ the guys who listen to the serf's collars?"

"Oh… Yeah… Those guys…"

My body shuddered. My eyes shot back over to Annabelle, and hers darted down to the bundle in her paws. The microphone. The microphone was recording is the entire time. The microphone was listening to us right now.

" _So— uh, what— what about them?"_

" _Ughhh—_ They haven't been picking up the phone… I've been trying to get them to rewind Winston's collar to see if it could tell us anything, but… Whenever I call; nothing!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. They would've known I was in the room with Judy. I dodged a bullet, but I was still in the line of fire.

" _Oh!_ And speaking of phone calls, did you get one?"

…

…

…

"Did I— did I _get_ one?"

"Yeah— whenever the attack happened…"

…

Judy stood completely still. I maneuvered my head to see her face. Her expression was calm and collected, but her eyes said otherwise. She swallowed, responding with a short and monotonous answer.

…

" _No."_

"Well… I had a few of your brothers go to the serf shack to ask some questions, and almost all of them told us that whenever Winston was attacked, he tried to call you."

Judy stalled.

…

…

…

"Oh… —that's weird."

"Yeah… Weird."

The father started to strut over to the back end of the room. The floorboards creaked loudly. Every ambling step sent shivers down my spine. I watched as the rabbit's outline walked leisurely to the edge of the room. Part of me considering fleeing through the tunnel…

"Nice map you have here…"

I glanced back at Annabelle, only to find that she was gone. I peered down the passageway and saw her in the pocket of filtered light just below her bedroom. She stared back at me with the bundled up shirt cradled in her arms.

We stared at each other for several seconds. Above me, the rabbits continued their unsettling discussion. Annabelle stayed where she was.

"What's it for?"

"The map?"

"Yeah."

The rabbit's eyes went down towards the covered collar before rising back up to meet mine. I watched as she repeated the motion a few more times. She was telling me something. She was giving me a message.

" _Oh—_ that's… crime rate… Each of those pins are crimes committed in the city."

" _Really?_ —huh… Neat."

I continued to stare at Annie. Yes. I knew what she was going to do. I was unsure of the timing, but I didn't have the option of stopping her. She nodded as if she was asking a question, as if she was asking if I knew what she was doing. Yes; the answer was yes. She was taking the collar to the river.

I nodded back.

" _You know…_ I've been pretty _in the dark_ about things lately… I know I've been very, very busy with all this _serf_ nonsense, but— I think we need to catch up on things sometime."

Annabelle smiled, nodded one last time, and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Yeah… yeah we can do that tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow? —pfff…_ I was thinking we could start right now!"

I looked back up through the cracks. Judy's fortitude was starting to shake. The father was suspicious. No. The father was eager. Too many secrets were being kept from him. He was desirous. He wanted to get to the bottom of things.

" _Right— right now?"_

" _Sure!_ … We have a lot to catch up on! —I don't see why we can't start right here!"

Judy took a deep breath, plastering on a falsified composure of calmness. On the inside however, I could tell she was nervous. She had to have been. I wasn't sure if her father could see it.

" _Okay… What do you want to talk about?"_

"Uhhhh… _let's see…_ How about— Fredrick D. Winston."

" _The fox? —What about him?"_

"Oh… _I don't know—_ how was he? Was he a nice guy? Was he polite? … What did you know about him?"

" _I don't— I never knew much about him…"_

The father smirked. I moved my head back and forth to see the two. They stood with strained faces. I could sense the tension rising. I looked back down the tunnel. Fleeing wasn't a good option now. I didn't know my way around, and I'd get lost in less than a minute.

"Hmmm… Well— okay… Then could you tell me about where he came from?"

" _He's— he's from Galena… An industrial plant. That's all I know."_

"— _But are you sure about that?"_

I glanced back down the tunnel. It was a tight fit, but getting through it was definitely possible. The option was growing more likable by the second. Getting lost was definitely better than getting caught.

" _Shouldn't you— be searching for him right now?"_

"Oh— don't worry, sweetie… I haven't stopped looking."

…

" _SIR!"_

A new, abrupt voice called out from the top of the stairwell. After a brief period of silence, a sequence of stomps began to descend from above. I turned my head and watched the bottom of the staircase. The noises became louder. Suddenly, a uniformed guinea pig bursted into the room, carrying with her a small, electronic tablet.

" _Sir! —We have movement!"_

I peered back over. Judy's father stood with his paws on his hips, glaring back and forth between the two mammals in the room. He eventually responded, speaking with tentative tone.

"How much?"

" _200 feet in less than a minute!"_

The father stared back at Judy, quietly looking over her restive stature. By the way the soldier spoke, the matter was important and one that needed to be attended to immediately. The rabbit began to tap his foot. He knew he wasn't staying long.

"Alright… Which direction?"

" _It's hard to tell, Sir, but we're certain that the fox is going east."_

"East… _ughhh—_ Towards the river."

The guinea pig tottered back over to the bottom of the stairwell, looking back at the lieutenant with an impatient gaze. The rabbit sighed, glaring around the room one last time before heading towards the stairs. His voice was low and croaking.

"We're not done, Judy."

The rabbit picked up his pace, meeting the soldier at the staircase and following him up. A procession of quickening footsteps filled the air above me. The two began to speak in hushed voices as they made their way out, hurriedly entering the hallway and closing the door behind them…

…

…

…

" _Shit."_

The rabbit swore under her breath. The wooden planks began to shake rapidly as Judy ran across the bedroom floor. The creaks soon came to a halt, replaced by the squeaking of an opening door. I remained where I sat, listening to her sliding out boxes and looking through bins. I wasn't sure what we were doing now. I wasn't sure—

" _Nick! Come on!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts, reaching my arms up and lifting the trapdoor. I squeezed my way out of the hole and flung myself onto the floor. Quickly, I shut it behind me, staggering onto my feet and turning to face Judy.

" _Over here!"_

She was at closet by the bathroom door. Beside her, a collection of plastic bins and cardboard boxes surrounded her. She looked anxiously through each one. I ran over to help her.

"What are we doing?"

" _The plan."_

"What?"

" _We're sticking to the plan."_

Ignoring my attempt at responding, she swiftly slid a bin over to my feet. I looked down, surprised by what I saw.

" _Take it."_

I bent down, staring intently at the contents within the container. It was everything I had brought to the burrow with me: Honey's pistol, the machine gun, and most importantly, the jacket my dad gave me.

I started to put it on.

"Okay. So— _what exactly are we doing?"_

I looked over to Judy. She was filling a backpack with a wide variety of different tools and supplies. Her response to was prompt.

" _We're getting out of here when everyone's gone— which should be soon… Once the coast is clear, we go out through the hallway and book it downstairs…"_

I fitted the jacket onto my body, looking back over at the trapdoor hidden within the floor.

" _Why don't we use the tunnels— like Annie did?"_

" _Annie needed to get out of the house, not downstairs… The tunnels will only take us so far in that direction. —The hallway will be quicker."_

She zipped up a pocket, sitting back and looking over the stuffed bag. Satisfied with her work, she stood up and ran over to the back of the room. I reached down to pick up my gun bag and slung the strap over my shoulder. I was still confused.

" _Okay— why are we going downstairs?"_

I started to walk over. She opened up a filing cabinet and began to search through files and documents.

" _We're getting a car so I can drive you out of here."_

I stopped in my tracks. She wanted to get _me_ out of here. The painful possibility rose up inside my head. I turned back around. The backpack leaned against an empty bin. Although it was fairly big, the contents within weren't enough to support two mammals out in the wilderness for several weeks. No. My breaths were shallow. I couldn't quite believe it…

She wasn't coming with me.

" _Wait— waitwaitwaitwaitwait… You're— you're staying?"_

She glanced up, befuddled by my sudden change in tone…

" _Uhhh… yeah— I thought we discussed this."_

" _No— well… yeah— yeah I guess we did."_

I stood back. The memories returned. The original plan was for her to drive me out into the woods. I didn't know what I was thinking. She was never supposed to come with me in the first place. My throat heated up. I thought things had changed now. I thought we were both running.

" _Judy— what… what about your father!? —He's gonna find out!"_

" _I know… I'll just have to deal with his shit later."_

" _But— but what about the cure!? What about the injections!?"_

" _Nobody knows but us… I'll see what I can do on my side of things— I can talk with mammals and see what's really going on…"_

I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't spill out. I was running out of arguments, running out of things to say. My throat was taut. My words were strained.

" _But— Judy… I… I can't… I don't know—"_

"— _Look, Nick…"_

She pulled out a folder and set it on the desk, closing the drawer and turning around to face me. She swallowed, gathering her thoughts before speaking.

" _I have a house to look after— a family, alright? I can't just… I can't just leave them… Look— I'll probably get kicked out of the academy, so what? Who gives a shit? I have brothers and sisters who care about me, and I care about them…"_

I took a deep breath and looked down. The two of us stood for several moments. The house around us was completely quiet. Judy slowly snapped out of her stupor.

" _I'm sorry— I… We're wasting time… You need to go—"_

"Oh I don't think he's going anywhere, Miss Judy!"

The familiar voice pierced the air. The two of us looked back. No. My heart stopped. My brain went cold. The breath in my lungs was eviscerated. My arms and legs refused to move. The shock of what I saw violently settled in. It was him.

It was Clyde, pointing a gun directly at my head.

…

…

…

" _Clyde… Clyde, please—"_

"I ain't pointing this gun at you, Sis."

A devilish smile cracked up on his face. I lifted my shaking arms into the air. Judy started to step forward, raising her paws and speaking with consoling voice.

" _Clyde, Put it down… You don't need to do to—"_

" _I SAID I AIN'T POINTIN' IT AT YOU!"_

His screeched words made me feel physically cold. Judy stepped back, still containing a sense of rationality in her demeanor. The armed rabbit began to smile.

" _Oh… Oh this is good!"_

He started to laugh, growing more and more entertained with each passing second. His cackles became maniacal. He couldn't contain his enjoyment.

" _Yeah… This is FUCKING GREAT!"_

I took a deep, trembling breath. My eyes were locked on the gun. Judy spoke up again in an attempt to calm her brother.

" _Clyde— please… What do you want?"_

" _I want you stand still and tO STOP FUCKIN' LYING!"_

Judy shook her head.

" _I don't know what you're—"_

" _OH JUST CUT THAT BULLSHIT OUT! —I know what the fuck's been happening… I knOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!"_

His fire-filled eyes tore into mine. He waved his gun like a toy. Judy continued to negotiate.

" _Clyde, we can explain everything… Just— just put the gun—"_

"— _SHUTUP! Please, Judy… Shut your goddamn mouth… —YOU!"_

He directed his attention towards me, aiming the gun straight at my face. He started to smile again.

" _I want you to tell me your name."_

I swallowed. The simple question made me shudder. My mind was paralyzed. I couldn't speak. I looked to Judy for help. She shared an equally fearful stare.

" _WHAT? —YOU DON'T NEED HER HELP! —WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING NAME!?"_

My head shot back at him. He was getting impatient. I needed to say something. I needed to speak. I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles, still filled with anxiety and dread. I swallowed my lies. I spoke with a hoarse voice.

" _Nick."_

" _Nick!? —NICK FUCKING WHO!?"_

" _Nick Wilde… Nick— Nick Wilde."_

…

He became quiet. The aggression in his demeanor quickly vanished. The anger was replaced with subtle amusement. Judy and I watched as he lowered his gun, holding it close to his stomach.

…

He began to snicker.

" _God… I'm an idiot."_

He shook his head, speaking with an unstable voice.

" _Oh my god… I should've known sooner— I should've seen this all coming!"_

He sighed, looking down and stepping around in place. He apathetically inspected the pistol in his shaking paws. After a few lingering moments, he started to rant.

" _It was so fucking obvious! —hell… I should've known from the beginning! The— the nursing… The special treatment… The goddamn picnic! —God… How fucking stupid am I for missing this shit!?"_

He put his paws on his hips, resting the gun against his waist and pointing it toward the ground. Judy inquired cautiously.

" _When'd you find out?"_

Clyde shook his head, laughing in spite.

" _Oh— Judy, Judy, Judy— you know… You aren't the only one with a brain around here…"_

His voice trailed off. The chuckling between his words died down. However, the cadent amusement remained.

" _Once I heard that this little shit snuck into the house, I went straight to Dad… I've already told all them about my suspicions, but tonight? OH— I think I actually got on to something!"_

He glanced back down at his gun.

" _And when I saw that everyone started leaving, I knew something was up… I thought I'd pay you a little visit, and HEY— look who I fucking found!"_

It made sense. The father's random shift in attitude was from Clyde. _He_ was the one that connected the dots. _He_ was the one that knew.

Judy spoke up again.

" _So— what now? What are you going to do?"_

Clyde smirked.

" _Wha— me? Oh… I don't need to do jack shit! The search crews will come back eventually, and when they do, we'll all be right fucking here waiting for them!"_

I took a deep breath. There was no way out of here. Clyde stood by the staircase, and as long as he was watching us, going through the tunnel wasn't an option either. We were stuck. Judy tried to negotiate again.

" _Clyde… Please— let us go."_

" _And why in God's name would I do that?"_

" _Because—"_

"— _Because it's the right thing to do!? Because me stopping you is somehow a bad thing!? —What!? Is it because I'm a bad guy!?"_

All was silent. The expression on Clyde's face shifted from amusement to affliction. Judy couldn't muster up a proper response. I glanced down at her. The rabbit's words abandoned her…

…

…

…

The mumbled words seemed to spill out of his mouth.

" _You know… I think it's pretty funny how things work around here… I'm always the fucking bad guy! I'm always doing the wrong fucking thing! —No matter what I do, no matter what I try, EVERYTHING I do is wrong!"_

He started to laugh, pointing an accusing finger at his sister beside me.

" _AND LOOK WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS! —Goodie-two-shoes Judith Hopps takes in a WANTED CRIMINAL, but still, look who's the bad guy! —Look who's doing the wrong motherfucking thing! Me! It's always me!"_

His demeanor became more lunatic. His voice grew stronger and more erratic. He raised the gun again.

" _Well— I guess an apology is in order then… Judith— I am sorry for being right… I'm sorry for actually facing reality instead of getting lost within my own fantasy world— I am SO sorry for doing what's right, and I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR TRYING TO PROTECT MY FUCKING FAMILY FROM A VICK-SHIT FOX!"_

…

…

…

He went dead silent.

At once, both of the rabbits' ears sprung up. Clyde's expression went from enraged to annoyed and inquisitive. The siblings looked around, both baffled by an unknown cause. They were hearing something. I couldn't tell what it was. I focused my attention to listening for the noise. It would be many moments until I could start to hear it as well…

…

…

…

Helicopters.

The sounds of chopping blades began to emerge from the silence. We stood still and listened. A collection of different noises gathered around the outside of the burrow. The eerie ambience began to envelop us. Clyde quipped under his breath.

" _The fuck is that?"_

The aircraft became louder and louder. The muted sounds became more and more clear. Judy spoke to herself, horrified by the word she said.

" _T.U.S.K."_

She almost whispered it. Clyde and I looked over to her. She stared blankly at the floor between us. The brother spoke up.

" _What!?"_

" _Military enforcement; highest in its class… They use tandem-rotor aircrafts— the ones above the house right now… They're here…"_

Her voice was faint and fickle. Her eyes and nose twitched. I didn't know what to think. There were already militants here. Why would they send in special forces?

…

Clyde started to chuckle.

" _Ohhhhh— This night's just getting better and better! —Nicky here has his own personal escort back to the capital!"_

My body quailed. Any hope of escape had diminished. Rueful regrets took over. No. It couldn't be. I couldn't go back. Fuck. There had to be a way out. There had to be a chance. I tried to weigh out my options. No. It was impossible. My breaths were searing. My legs were buckling. I had to do something. I had to act…

…

…

…

I reached into my gun bag to grab the pistol.

" _No."_

I stopped suddenly, glancing over at the rabbit beside me. Judy gazed in bewilderment, struggling to put together the puzzle in her head. Her eyes were blunt and unfocused. Clyde responded bitterly.

" _What!?"_

" _That's not why they're here… It— it can't be… They wouldn't send T.U.S.K for something as petty as an escaped convict— There's no way…"_

I lifted my paw out of my bag, slowly glaring back at Judy's brother. He shifted in his spot, tapping his foot and glancing up at the ceiling.

" _Well then why the hell are they here!?"_

The question bore its way into my head. It didn't make any sense. Why would the soldiers call reinforcements? Sure, they could've gotten additional militants to assist with the search, but specialized forces? Highly trained professionals? No. Judy was right. They couldn't have been here to help with the search. This was much bigger than the search…

But how?

My thoughts grew more troubled as the noises got louder. If nobody knew where I was, then how and why did T.U.S.K. get called to the burrow? They had to have been here for me, but did they know where I was at and who was with me? Clyde was the only family member that knew about that information, but even _he_ seemed surprised about their unexpected arrival. No. The rabbits couldn't have called them. They were sent here from someone of higher authority…

Someone who knew where and who I was.

I tried to make something of it. Somebody sent them to get me; It couldn't have been anything else. Somebody outside of the burrow knew everything. Still, it didn't add up. All they had to do was just call the rabbits here and _tell_ them about me. They didn't need T.U.S.K.; They were going overboard. If I wasn't of significant importance to them, then why were they sending highly-trained soldiers to get me? I was an escaped convict. I didn't mean shit to the government. I thought about it for several, baffling moments…

…

…

…

And then it hit me.

" _They know."_

A loud booming sound shook the burrow with unsettling vibrations. The noises suddenly grew louder, accompanied by yells and confused screams. The burrow was slowly becoming a scene of chaos. The soldiers were in the house. No. My suspicions were reinforced. It _did_ make sense. It made horrifying sense.

" _They know."_

The words dripped silently out of my mouth. My thoughts went back to that night in Honey's basement. They went back to that doctor in the Grotto; The one who was taken from her home and never heard from again. They took her away because she _knew_ a secret. She figured out that the government was prohibiting research on finding a cure, and when she told Tyler, the government knew that _she_ knew. She was a threat, a danger to them. They had to take her out. They listened to the collar she was wearing…

They listened to mine as well.

" _Oh fuck fuck fuck!"_

I started to panic. I shifted in my spot with my paws still raised in my head. Judy looked over at me, confused by my anxious demeanor.

" _What? What's happening? Why are you—"_

" _The injections! The vaccines! I— I was wearing my collar when we talked! —Oh my god… I was wearing my fucking collar!"_

I looked over at Clyde, he continued to point his gun at the two of us as he listened to the mayhem around us. Judy's voice became more frantic. She inquired nervously.

" _What!? What does that mean!?"_

" _IT MEANS THEY KNOW… Somebody was listening to us! They know that we know! —WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW."_

The crashing and yelling got louder and louder. Clyde glanced back down, bouncing and jittering where he stood. He readjusted his grip on the gun while losing his grip on the situation. He yelled over the deafening ambience.

" _What the fuck are you talking about!?"_

I looked back down at Judy. No. I wasn't the only one that knew. We both knew. We both were threats. We both were dangers to the system.

We both were targets.

" _They're coming to get us… They're coming to take us away… Judy and I know too much— we're not supposed to—"_

" _WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!?"_

 _ ***BOOM *BOOM *BOOM**_

Someone began to pound violently on the bedroom door. We all looked towards the staircase. They were here. We needed to move.

" _Clyde… Clyde— please… We need to get out of here…"_

He turned back to face me, madly waving his gun in the air.

" _WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE… YOU'VE RAN FROM THE LAW FOR TOO FUCKING LONG!"_

 _ ***BOOM *BOOM *BOOM**_

It got louder. Distorted yells started to come through from outside. The burrow was in pure pandemonium. I stepped forward. I tried again.

" _Clyde— They're gonna take ALL of us if we don't move! Please— please let us out!"_

" _STAND BACK! —DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!"_

 _ ***BOOM *BOOM *BOOM**_

We were running out of time. They were going to barge in at any moment. Desperation consumed me. I started to yell.

" _COME ON! CLYDE— LET US GO!"_

" _I AIN'T MOVING A FUCKING—"_

 _ ***POW**_

…

…

…

The gunshot threw me off balance. The noise was far louder than I expected. I stumbled over to the desk and ran my paws up and down my body. I felt for any wounds or bullet holes…

…

…

…

Nothing. Clyde started to scream.

" _OHHH— GOD WHAT THE FUCK!"_

He wasn't the one that shot. No. He was the one that _got_ shot. He collapsed onto the floor with his paws near his right ankle. He squirmed and fidgeted on the ground, repeatedly swearing with every breath.

" _JUDY WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?"_

She ran over to me, hurriedly shoving the silenced pistol into my chest and turning around towards the bathroom. Without a word, she bolted over to the backpack on the ground and began to pick it up. I glanced down at the fired weapon.

Judy just shot her brother.

 _ ***CRASH**_

The bedroom door made a new noise. They weren't knocking now. No. Someone was running into it. They were trying to break it down.

" _NICK! COME ON!"_

I jumped, fumbling with the gun in my paws before shoving it down into the opened bag. Judy threw the backpack into the middle the room and made a beeline towards her desk.

" _GET IN THE HOLE!"_

I sprinted over, picking up the backpack and flung flinging it over my shoulders. I dropped to my knees and started to search for the loose plank in the floor. I could hear filing cabinets and drawers slammed open. Outside, a collection of voices began to yell.

 _ ***CRASH**_

I found the plank. I dug my claws into the crack and lifted the hatch up. Quickly, I threw myself into the tunnel, scrambling to my knees and turning around to face Judy. She was shoving papers into a portfolio. Clyde continued to wine. The voices continued to yell.

" _JUDY! GET IN!"_

" _One sec…"_

She tore open cabinets and ripped apart shelves, getting as many files and documents into her possession as possible. I watched as she grabbed her keys and stepped back to look at everything, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything she needed. We didn't have any time.

" _JUDY! COME ON!"_

" _Almost done…"_

Her eyes caught something. The attack reports. She rushed over and grabbed the large binder off of the desk. Judy shoved it into the bag, closed the zipper and stepped back once again. She had to have gotten everything. She looked certain of it.

 _ ***SNAP**_

The bedroom door was obliterated. Judy turned around to face the stairwell. Thunderous footsteps began to flood into the room.

" _JUDY!"_

She hurled the portfolio over to me before diving down into the hole. Her body crashed into mine. I moved around her and reached up to close the trapdoor above us.

"THEIR THEY ARE!"

 _ ***SLAM**_

The floorboards began to shake. Pounding footsteps poured into the room above us. Judy and I crawled backwards, dragging along the three bags we had with us. We made it about three feet before stopping to gather our things. The soldiers above us were quiet for just a few moments…

…

…

…

"FIRE!"

The wooden planks began to explode. Splintered wood chips flew in every direction. The dark space started to light up. Judy pulled on my suit.

" _COME ON!"_

I kicked my feet out and rolled onto my stomach, throwing myself forward and away from the hailstorm of bullets. The two of us scampered down the passageway. The soldiers started to yell out from behind.

"GET THEM!"

We continued down the claustrophobic tunnel. The bags on my back weighed me down, making it difficult to maneuver through the tight spaces. Judy led me through the darkness. I was riddled with disorientation.

" _Where the hell are we going!?"_

Judy didn't respond. She made a right turn, causing me to bend at an awkward angle. The crawl space was constructed with wood and unpolished concrete, making the journey difficult and extremely uncomfortable. My skin chafed against the rough surfaces. My fur provided little protection.

" _This way!"_

I followed Judy as she made a left turn. Behind us, I could hear the echoes of our seeking pursuers. They yelled out orders and screamed commands. Every distorted word made me jump in my skin.

" _Over here!"_

The tunnel was illuminated in the distance. We quickly crawled towards the light. I glanced over Judy's shoulder. The passageway appeared to lead to a vent in one of the hallways. We continued on all fours for several seconds, eventually reaching the glowing luminance of the metal grate.

The two of us stopped.

" _Alright… We don't have long… Do you know how to shoot?"_

My eyes locked on to Judy's. The question caught me off guard. We were shooting our way out of here. My breaths became sporadic and unstable. I glanced down at my gun bag, unsure of how to respond.

" _I— no… I mean yeah— I do, it's just… I— I haven't— I've never… I've never—"_

"— _Hey, hey! … It's alright… just relax…"_

Judy rested a reassuring paw on my shoulder. I swallowed, taking a deep breath and leaning back against the wall. My stomach spun spirals. My head pounded profusely. I felt physically ill.

" _Fuck… I think I'm gonna puke."_

" _Okay don't do that, just… —breathe, relax your muscles, don't panic…"_

I nodded, reaching into my gun bag and picking up the pistol. I detached the clip and looked into the cartridge. Seven bullets. I had seven bullets. I loaded the gun again and rested it on the ground. Beside me, Judy reached in and picked up the submachine gun. She inspected the weapon with great care, detaching the clip and checking for ammunition.

" _Have you used this before?"_

I shook my head.

" _I haven't used either of these before…"_

She sighed, clicking the clip back into place and setting the gun down beside her.

" _Well… Let's hope these work."_

She shifted over and peered through the vent. I followed her eyes. The house was filled with the sounds of screaming soldiers and panicked family members. However, the hallway outside seemed to be fairly inactive. She scooted back and turned to face me.

" _Alright… On my count, we open the vent and sneak into the hallway… We need to get to the garage on the ground floor… Once we're there, we get a car and get the hell out of here… —These guys don't know the burrow like I do… Stay close and follow my lead…"_

I glanced out of the vent. The hallway was quiet and hauntingly empty.

" _...Are you ready?"_

I took another deep breath. This was it. This was actually happening. I grinded my teeth and clenched my fist, leaning back and turning to face Judy.

…

…

…

" _Fuck it. Let's do this."_

She nodded, reaching down and picking up her gun. I did the same, grabbing Honey's pistol and readjusting the bags on my back.

" _Alright…"_

She put her ears to the grate and listened. I got into position, shifting onto my knees and leaning my head down. The distant chaos that surrounded us crammed into my ears. The yelling, the screaming, everything soaked in. It was now or never; do or die. They wanted us dead, and we had to fight…

" _Now!"_

…

The vent swung open. Light poured into the passageway. Judy went first, crawling out into the open and looking either direction. The coast was clear. I followed her, pulling myself out of the hole and bringing the bags along with me. Judy quickly closed the lid, pulling on my shirt and leading me the right direction.

The hallway was ominously empty. The space and was submerged in wistfulness. The air was tainted with an off-putting aura. Rabbits waited behind closed doors on either side of the winding corridor. Behind and ahead of us, resonating voices called out in the form of aggressive outbursts. Every sound made me twitch. I tried to push them out. I needed to focus.

Judy and I swiftly made our way down the snaking passageway. Alcoves and openings surrounded us on all sides. I kept my gun raised to my chest, keeping my head down and my guard up. The hallways we passed seemed to go on endlessly in every direction. It was dizzying. Identifying the location of the voices was nearly impossible.

We kept a quickening pace until we reached the first major intersection.

" _Shhh…"_

Judy raised a finger and lowered herself next to the wall. I followed close behind, kneeling down with my gun in position. She slowly crept her head around the corner, glancing down the other hallway before retracting her head.

" _Three of them. Walking away from us."_

She kept an ear out for them. I leaned back against the wall, peering down the corridor behind us. An intense knot formed in my stomach. If we weren't moving, than we were easy targets, but if we _were_ moving, than we were entering the unknown. Nowhere was safe. We were constantly at risk.

The seconds seemed to slow down the longer we waited. I tilted my head back and rested it against the wall. I could hear the murmured conversations of the rabbits beside us. Children wined, babies cried, and parents tried desperately to keep them calm. The fear was widespread. It was affecting everyone.

Judy tapped my shoulder.

" _Okay… Come on."_

We got up, quietly running through the opening and over to the other side.

Judy and I kept our guns raised as we continued. The hallways were getting wider and taller. From what I could tell, we were getting close to the central dining hall. The odd and contorted angles of the surrounding walls provided us cover, but as more and more hallways opened up on either side of us, remaining hidden became all the more challenging.

In addition, the soldiers began to search more frantically. It shouldn't have taken long for them to discover the path we took, and by the looks of it, they were a little more certain that we were on the move. Increased amounts of troops began to search through the hallways. I turned off my gun's safety. I needed to be prepared at a moment's notice.

The next minute seemed like a tormenting eternity. We made our way into the northeast wing of the building. The hallway we traveled through mostly consisted of dormitories and bedrooms. There was a strange amount of activity down the corridor…

…

…

…

" _Momma!"_

Judy and I recoiled at the sound of the piercing voice. We ducked down towards the side of the wall, listening to the commotion ahead of us. A large collection of confused conversations had broken out down the hallway. Mammals were in distress.

" _What the fuck is happening?"_

" _Shhh—"_

Judy raised her paw, motioning for me to follow her lead. The two of us got on all fours and inched our way along the curved wall. The volume of the clamor rose as we got closer. The voices became distinct. The chaos became clearer.

We crawled up to the side of a small set of stairs, putting the steps between us and the hysteria ahead. I turned onto my back and leaned up against the protruding stoop. We were right beneath someone's bedroom door. I rested the heavy bags next to me and breathed a long-held breath…

…

…

…

" _Oh my god."_

I turned to face Judy. She was peeking her head over the steps. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were strained. I was hesitant to join her. I glanced around the hallway for any signs of soldiers. Nothing. I flipped onto my stomach and shifted my knees beneath me, lifting myself up to look over the edge of the stairs.

About fifty yards in front of us, armed soldiers were pounding on closed doors and forcing rabbits out of their bedrooms. Panicked family members called out to each other from either end of the hallway. Parents fought in vain as they tried to control their numerous sons and daughters in the open space. The corridor was flooded with them. T.U.S.K. soldiers stood above the masses and waved their guns about, directing everybody down the hallway and away from us.

They were evacuating the house.

I glanced back at Judy. She watched helplessly as the rooms quickly drained in front of her. The screams and cries of her family members seemed to paralyze her, both physically and mentally. They were mammals she knew; brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, mammals that mattered to her. They were being taken away. Part of me felt her pain.

I gulped and gazed back at the departure. The soldiers yelled over the pandemonium, slamming their fists against wooden doors and dragging rabbits out from their once-safe dwellings. The armed militants continued up the corridor, moving one bedroom door at a time. They were making their way straight towards us.

We needed to move.

" _Judy."_

I ducked my head down looked back at her. She hadn't moved a muscle. Her aghast expression remained as before. She wouldn't budge. I swiftly scanned the area around us. There was more activity coming from behind and above us. We couldn't stay here for much longer. Someone was going to see her. I shook her shoulder.

" _Judy!"_

She flinched, immediately dropping her head below the staircase next to mine. Her breaths were quick and shallow. Her eyes flickered with perplexity. She looked around, taking a deep breath and slowly regaining her composure.

" _We need to go."_

She glanced back at me for a few moments before peering up and over the staircase. I followed her gaze. The soldiers were even closer. We pulled our heads back down and picked up our bags. After a few moments, Judy crawled towards the bottom step and waited for a window. We set our sights for an adjoining corridor on the other end of the hallway…

…

…

…

" _Okay… go go go!"_

I jumped to my feet and lowered my head. The two of us quickly crossed the open area and sprinted into the empty hallway. I raised my gun and pointed it behind me…

…

…

…

Nobody saw us.

" _Why the fuck are they doing that?"_

I turned around to catch up with Judy. She forcefully gripped the gun in her paws, looking back at the crowded hallway behind us.

" _They didn't do shit!"_

She huffed an exclaimed breath and turned around, stubbornly strutting down the passageway. I followed close at her side, lowering my gun and watching over our surroundings.

" _I don't know— maybe… maybe to look for us?"_

She shook her head, responding with an aggravated whisper.

" _What— no… no that doesn't make sense…"_

" _Well… What about the tunnels?"_

" _What about them?"_

The two of us rounded a corner and descended down a small flight of stairs. We raised our guns almost instinctively, pointing them down the surrounding hallways before putting them back down to run. We were in the burrow's educational wing. There was no activity in the immediate vicinity. I leaned my head towards Judy's.

" _They connect to the bedrooms, don't they? —Maybe these T.U.S.K guys think we're hiding or something."_

She shrugged at the idea.

" _Yeah… yeah I guess."_

It was a definite possibility; they didn't want to hurt the other rabbits, they only wanted us. They were evacuating the house to weed us out. We were two needles in a giant haystack, and instead of trying to _search through_ the hay, the soldiers were simply _getting rid_ of the hay. It was going to be frighteningly easy to find the two us now. We needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

" _How far away are we from the garage?"_

I looked ahead of me. We were approaching another intersection. We seemed to be in the clear.

" _It shouldn't be too long… Just a few more turns."_

" _You think it'll be guarded?"_

She swallowed, glancing down at her gun before glaring back ahead of us.

" _Hopefully not… The burrow is like a maze to them— I don't think they'd know to get to it…"_

I shook my head, readjusting my grip on the pistol and sighing heavily.

" _Well— if we need to use our guns, then—"_

Judy's paw went over my mouth. She suddenly wrapped her arm around my neck and slammed me into the wall just in front of the intersection.

" _Owww what the—"_

" _SHHH."_

The two of us stood still for many moments. Judy kept her ears pointed towards the crossways, raising a finger towards my mouth and pinning me against the wall. I held my breath and waited, unsure of what was coming…

…

…

…

"THIS WAY!"

Out of nowhere, a large group of soldiers rushed by, bolting down the adjoining hallway in a hurried blur. They disappeared in almost an instant, their footsteps resonating like looming murmurs of thunder. We stood completely still, listening to the sounds as they slowly vanished…

…

…

…

" _Holy fuck…"_

Judy breathed a hesitant sigh of relief. I stepped away from the wall, rubbing my head and relaxing my tensed muscles.

" _Goddamn… That was fucking clo—"_

"HEY!"

I whipped around. The gruff voice belonged to a uniformed warthog standing behind us.

There was a brief pause, a silent moment of sudden realization. It lasted less than a second, but it seemed far longer than that. Time seemed to screech to a sudden, grinding halt. Every little detail appeared to amplify in intensity. I could see it in his eyes; the thought, the cognizance, the recognition. It took him a fraction of a second. No. His eyes weren't deceiving him. He knew it was us…

He reached for his gun.

" _RUN!"_

I felt a tug pull at my jacket. I stumbled and staggered backwards. My legs weren't moving. My mind was stuttering.

 _ ***BANG**_

My ears exploded with pain. My brain leaped. My spine jolted. I found my footing. I kicked myself around and sprinted into the adjoining hallway. Another shot rang out. It penetrated the corner of the wall just behind me. I held on to my gun for dear life. I followed Judy. We ran for our lives. We ran like hell.

"CALLING ALL TROOPS, THEY ARE IN THE NORTHEAST WING OF THE BUILDING!"

The soldier's voice shouted out from behind the corner. I turned back to face the intersection, raising my gun and pointing it towards the end of the corridor. Judy grabbed my paw.

" _COME ON!"_

She dragged me around another corner and into a different hallway. More shots rang out from behind. The house became alive. The beast was awoken.

I held on to Judy's paw as we snaked down the narrow passageway. The piercing pain of my ringing ears made hearing impossible. The deafening echoes of pounding footsteps bore into my head. The disfigured sounds came from every direction, louder than ever before. I looked down at Honey's pistol; my pistol. I raised it up behind me with my finger on the trigger.

" _THIS WAY!"_

I ran by Judy's side as we made a right turn. I kept my head looking back, occasionally glancing forward to keep up with her quickening pace. The soldier were right on our tails. I started to see them over my shoulder as we continued down the hallways. Their bullets weren't hitting. The odd-angled walls provided us cover, but it was only a matter of time until they had a clear shot on one of us.

" _DOWN HERE!"_

Now was my chance. We got to the top of a staircase and began to make our way to the lower level. About six steps down, I turned my body and pointed the gun up the hallway. A soldier ran into my sights. It was a perfect line up. I didn't waste any time and shot…

I missed completely.

The recoil was extreme. The gun nearly fell out of my single paw. I hadn't fired the new gun before. My measly shot was returned by a barrage of bullets. I ducked down just in time. The shots either went above me or into the top step of the staircase. I staggered backwards and turned forward, catching up with Judy on the lower level. We made another left turn.

" _WE'RE ALMOST THERE— COME ON!"_

I looked to the ground. We were on the bottom floor. The pattern of black and white tiles were familiar. I had been here before. We wound our way through the arched hallways. The yelling and screaming was all around us. Gunshots blasted out from every direction. My head ran in circles. My feet had a mind of its own.

The hallways became cluttered with miscellaneous objects. We jumped over boxes and sprinted around farming equipment. Suddenly, Judy reached up and pulled down a filing cabinet from the wall. It slammed onto the ground with a loud clang, obstructing the path behind us. It gave her an idea.

" _START KNOCKING SHIT OVER!"_

I looked to my left and right, searching for items to throw into the middle of the corridor. I pushed over some boxes and knocked down an old bookshelf. Beside me, Judy pulled down a dresser and a tore through some old farming equipment. The two of us left behind a cluttered trail of destruction. I glanced behind me, the soldiers were still right behind us.

" _THIS ISN'T FUCKING WORKING!"_

We couldn't slow them down. The time it took to knock things over was equal to the amount of time it took step around them. There weren't enough objects for the two of us to make significant progress against the soldiers. We stopped the wreckage; it was no use. There had to be a better—

" _WATCH YOUR—"_

 _ ***DING**_

My head smacked against something solid. I regained my balance and continued to sprint, rubbing my numb and stingy forehead. The painful feeling; I had experienced it before. I glanced back. I hit my head on a low-hanging pipe…

…

…

…

 _The pipes._

I looked up. All around us, metal pipes ran along the ceiling and walls of the hallway. Water occasionally dripped from valves and leaky joint-pieces. They were active. A new idea emerged. I was completely unsure if it would work, but at this point, I didn't have a choice. I had to try it.

I pointed my gun up and shot the closest pipe.

Suddenly, water started to spew out from above. I ducked underneath the bursted pipe, glancing behind me and shooting it again. Another dent, another weak spot. Water shot out of the hole and went in every direction. It worked. Judy looked back at me.

" _WHAT ARE YOU—"_

" _SHOOT THE PIPES!"_

I shot one again. More water came out. It rained down like a high-pressure shower. Judy started to shoot beside me, aiming up at the pipes and firing multiple rounds into them. Water came down from every direction. The weak and unstable irrigation system began to break down. I looked behind me. The hallway was getting flooded. Visibility became obscured. More bullets were shot. More water came down.

" _THE LIGHTS!"_

Suddenly, the hallway became dimmer. I looked up. The closest light had been shot out by Judy's gun. Yes. We could've made it dark. We could've shot the lights. I looked back down, keeping up with Judy and raising my gun once again.

We continued to sprint and shoot. I was scarce with my shots, but Judy had much more ammo than me. We destroyed our surroundings. Lights bursted into darkness, and pipes erupted from every direction. I looked behind me again. The hallway was cluttered, dark, and filled with spewing water. We were making progress. We were slowing down the soldiers.

" _IT'S RIGHT DOWN HERE!"_

We made one last turn. Yes. I had been here before. The tile floor, the wooden arches, the low-hanging lights and pipes, we were near the basement entrance. We were near the garage. Judy stopped shooting and went into a dead sprint. I followed close behind. The end of the dark hallway was now in sight. I could see the small, narrow door. Judy reached down and picked up her keys. She smacked me in the chest with them.

" _BRONZE COLORED KEY!"_

I shoved my pistol into the gun bag, grabbing the set of keys and running towards the door. Judy began reloading her gun. I flipped through the chain until I found one that looked brown. I bent down and jammed it into knob, twisting it and pulling it wildly…

Nothing.

" _IT'S NOT OPENING!"_

" _TRY A DIFFERENT KEY!"_

With a new clip, Judy began firing rounds down the corridor. The sudden sounds made me fumble the keychain in my paws. I looked through my choices. There were at least three bronze-colored keys. I reached around and grabbed the next one, jamming it into the doorknob and trying to twist it.

It was the wrong one.

More shots began to ring out from behind me. The hallway was filled with the deafening noise. I wasn't sure if they were returning fire. I pulled the key out and flipped through the chain, eventually reaching the final, brown one. I slid it into the lock and began to turn…

It wouldn't budge.

" _WHAT THE FUCK, JUDY!"_

" _IS IT JAMMED?"_

" _I DON'T…"_

I stared back down at the keychain. A metallic-looking key stood out to me. I hadn't tried it before. It didn't look bronze, but it was awfully close to it. I quickly pulled the bronze one out and ran my fingers around the metal loop. Judy continued to shoot. More shots rang out from down the hall. The soldiers were returning fire.

" _I CAN'T HOLD THEM FOR LONG!"_

Bullets began to fly behind us. The low visibility of the hallway made shooting difficult. The back wall of the corridor was riddled with bullets. I grabbed the final key.

" _NICK?"_

I turned it upright and shoved it into the lock.

" _NICK!"_

I turned the doorknob. The door swung open.

" _THAT'S NOT BRONZE! THAT'S GOLD!"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILDE!"_

The two of us threw ourselves into the garage. Judy bolted around and slammed the door behind her. She jumped up and pulled down a large, metal shelf filled with tools and equipment. It slammed onto the ground violently. The two of us slid it towards the door, barricading the only entrance and blocking ourselves in. Judy started to run for the nearest car.

" _OPEN THE DOOR WHEN I TELL YOU!"_

I nodded and stepped back, raising my paw next to the small red button on the wall. She bolted to the driver's side and and unlocked the truck, swinging the door open and throwing her belongings inside. She quickly stepped into the car and slammed the door behind her. After a few moments, the engine started to rev up. I stood and waited for my cue…

…

…

…

" _NOW!"_

I smacked my paw against the switch and booked it. Above me, the old and rusty pulley system started to twist and turn. The garage door began to screech open at the end of the room. I ran around to the passenger side door and swung it open. With the bags still strapped on me, I dove onto the seat and shut the door behind me.

We were in. Without hesitating, Judy pulled the car out into the open space between the parked trucks.

The garage door was only halfway up. There was a brief moment of anxious anticipation. We watched as the gate rose slowly. Beneath it, the presence of night began to creep into the room. The sights and sounds came through a dark, foreboding window in front of us. We could sense the activity. We could sense the danger…

…

…

…

Judy slammed her foot on the accelerator.

We were off. The darkness of night enveloped us. I looked around. Helicopters shone blinding spotlights down towards the burrow. Large, tank-sized trucks were parked along the gravel driveway. The government had sent a multitude of militants to come and get us. The scene was that of organized pandemonium. It was difficult to take it all in.

Next to the burrow, family members were being sent out into the fields. The rabbits were corralled into a giant clump on their own, growing crops. Husbands and wives clung to their immediate families. Children carried blankets and toys with them, horrified by the events taking place. Everyone was in panic. The majority of the soldiers were there to contain the chaos. Helicopters shined their spotlights down onto the masses to regulate the process.

However, there were a few aircraft that hovered away from the central pack. One of them was positioned above the river in the distance. I followed the spotlight down and peered over at the scene. The entirety of the search party had been detained and put in restraints. Soldiers were escorting the rabbits back up the hill and towards the assembled crowds. I was baffled by their arrests. I always thought they were on the same side.

Another helicopter was situated above the serf shack. The bright light was pointed down at the front of the building. I focused on the sight. The assembled serfs had their paws behind their backs with bags over their heads. Soldiers stood over them with their guns in position. My stomach dropped. I kept my eyes locked on them. I couldn't look away. My attention was fixed on what was happening outside the passenger door window…

…

…

…

That was, until, the glass was shot out.

In just a few, short seconds, the car was racked by a hailstorm of bullets. The windows started to shatter into our faces. Above us, bullets began to rain down and penetrate through the metal ceiling. The truck provided almost no protection. We needed to get out of here.

" _KEEP YOUR HEAD LOW!"_

Judy swerved the truck from side to side in an effort to shake the shots. We sped down the driveway and away from the soldiers that surrounded us. Fortunately, by the time they knew what was happening, we were already at the edge of the property. Judy turned on the truck's headlights. We raced towards the exit.

" _OH FUCK…"_

I squinted my eyes and looked closer. There was a truck parked sideways at the end of the driveway. Our path was blocked. We were closing in. A ram ran out from behind the vehicle, carrying with him a machine gun. He raised it up and aimed.

" _HOLD ON!"_

Our truck swerved suddenly to the right. The back side of the car was battered by bullets. The two of us hit a large bump and tore into the carrot fields. The car shook and rattled through the crops. I looked back behind me.

" _WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING!?"_

" _SERVICE ROAD— DOWN BY THE RIVER!"_

Our dysfunctional detour was short lived. After a few moments, the truck launched off of the toiled dirt and onto a gravel pathway. We drove around the perimeter of the property. The trees rushed by to our left, while the burrow remained to our right. The car sped down the shallow incline. We raced towards the river.

The bright light of a helicopter shined down on us. Isolated bullets began to strike the roof of the car. I ducked down and raised my backpack above my head, glancing out the broken window towards the house behind us. Soldiers were rushing down the driveway and getting into trucks. Some of them were already driving after us. I looked back ahead.

" _THEY'RE FOLLOWING US!"_

" _I KNOW THAT!"_

I looked over at the crowds of rabbits. The officers started to leave their posts to join the chase. Some of them even attempted to shoot at us. Fortunately though, their bullets weren't hitting. We were traveling at a high speed, and they were simply too far away from us. The helicopter, however, had a much clearer shot. The roof had holes in it. The bullets kept coming.

" _WHERE'S THIS ROAD AT!?"_

" _IT'S COMING UP IN A LITTLE— OHHH!"_

Judy slammed on the brakes, pulled the steering wheel and swerved to the left. The truck nearly flipped onto its side. She grabbed on to the wheel and gained control again. We were suddenly surrounded by trees. Judy nearly missed her turn and drove straight into the river.

" _FUCKING GOD…"_

…

…

…

She took a deep breath and continued to drive forward. I glanced behind me. There was nobody following us yet. The burrow was quickly out of sight. We were off of the property. The road ahead of us was narrow and treacherous. The truck swayed from left to right as we curved over the hills and along the river banks. The danger didn't matter to us any more. We flew down the trail as fast as possible. I held on to my seat as we drove.

" _Are they still following us?"_

" _No… I don't—"_

I looked back again. The faint glimmers of headlights shined in the distance. They were at the start of the road, however, they didn't seem to be moving. The headlights remained in the same spot as we went up and down the gradual hills. No. The trucks weren't moving, and I couldn't tell why.

" _Well— Are they!?"_

" _I don't— I don't know… It doesn't look like it."_

She sighed again, quickly looking back behind us before returning her gaze to the trail. The longer we drove, the more I became sure of it. The trucks weren't following us…

However, the helicopter still was.

The spotlight filtered through the trees above us, shining into the open windshield and reflecting duly off the dashboard. We couldn't shake them. Unlike the trucks, they weren't limited to the roadways on the ground. Even though the trees protected us from the gunmen's line of sight, the aircraft still knew where we were.

I looked out of the shattered window. The swinging tree branches concealed us from the helicopter above. The spotlight drifted away from us occasionally, and the aircraft didn't always adjust when we made left and right turns. Yes. They knew where we were, but only to a degree. We had to get them off us…

…

…

…

An idea popped into my head.

" _Judy."_

" _What?"_

" _The headlights!"_

She turned to face me, glaring at me with a confused expression. Her eyes went back to the road. Her voice was dubious and inquisitive.

" _What— what about the headlights…?"_

" _Turn them off."_

Judy stepped on the brakes as we neared a sharp turn. She shot her head back, looking at me like I was crazy.

" _Are you kidding? Nick, I won't be able to see!"_

" _Yeah— but I will!"_

She took in the consideration, sighing in aggravation as she stared back at the road. I looked back up at the helicopter and insisted.

" _We need to shake these choppers!"_

Judy groaned.

" _What? So I drive and you steer?"_

" _Yes."_

She took another deep breath, glaring out the broken windshield and up at the spotlight. The aircraft was directly above us. It was the only way. Judy wasn't quite fond of the idea, but she knew we didn't have any other options. She grunted and reached for the dashboard. I lifted my paw up and grabbed the wheel…

…

…

…

After a few seconds, the headlights went off.

The two of us were quiet. I kept my paw on the steering wheel as we continued down the dark trail. I squinted my eyes and leaned forward as my vision started to adjust. Judy eased off the accelerator and lifted her paws from the wheel. I took a deep breath. I was now in full control…

…

…

…

The plan was working.

The spotlight was on us for just a few more moments. It kept up with the truck at the very beginning, but as the forest grew denser, the accuracy of where it shone became lesser and lesser. We watched as it started to scan back and forth. Only a small percentage of the light made it to the forest floor. Without our headlights shining back at them, they couldn't see us. We became invisible.

We became ghosts.

The following minutes seemed to blur into one, continuous eternity. It was nearly impossible to focus on the road. My mind began to wander off in every direction. I wanted to look behind me. I wanted to look up. I wanted the car to go faster. I occasionally directed Judy to adjust the truck's speed, but no matter how quick we were, I felt like it wasn't enough. The looming feeling ate at me constantly. I felt sick. I didn't celebrate. I didn't rejoice. I couldn't. No. Not yet.

The numbness and adrenaline began to subside. My heart rate climbed down to a normal level, and my breaths became slow and stable. I didn't feel safe. I couldn't feel safe. However, the more I didn't see trucks following us, and the more I didn't hear the helicopters directly overhead, the more I allowed myself to get comfortable. My senses regained their strength, and my sanity found clarity.

I couldn't quite get a grip on any particular thought. The events that previously transpired seemed to flash by in one, long, agonizing image. So much had happened. Too much had happened. I wanted to forget about it all; I wanted to escape. Just because we were out of sight didn't mean the thoughts were out of my mind. We were hidden, not free. I tried to push that idea into my head…

But part of me ignored it.

Reality started to slowly soak in. Every smell, every breath, every heartbeat; it all came to me. It all overwhelmed me. A stinging pain radiated throughout my body. I hadn't even realized the fact that Judy and I were covered in blood. I hadn't even realized that glass shards were embedded in my skin, or that my bandages had ripped off during the whole ordeal. I hadn't realized the fact that I was temporarily deaf. It didn't matter to me. In the rush of escaping, I paid zero attention to it.

I let my senses take over. I could smell the scents of blood and fresh pine. I could feel the wind as it blew through the broken windshield and into my face. The sounds of rustling leaves drowned out the distant helicopters. I kept looking behind me; nothing. I kept looking above me; nothing. We drove further and further; still nothing. We were hidden, but a part of me was fully convinced…

…

…

…

We escaped.

" _Holy fuck…"_

I released the words after what seemed like ages of built-up tension. I used my right paw to wipe off the blood on my face. I breathed a sigh of relief. I started to snicker.

We actually escaped.

" _Holy shit… I don't… —What the fuck…"_

I couldn't put my emotions into words. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. It was all so surreal. I took a deep breath and rubbed my neck. I started to chuckle.

"— _God, Judy. I don't— I don't know how the hell we just did that… I mean, did you see how many—"_

"— _Can you shut up?"_

I was caught off guard. I adjusted the wheel before looking over at Judy. She crossed her arms and stared blankly at the road ahead of us. Her face was strained and sullen.

" _... Please?"_

I hesitated before glancing away. I blinked my eyes and swallowed, gazing out into the open air in front of us. My voice was soft and scratchy.

" _Yeah… Sorry."_

The two of us were silent for many moments.

The quietness made me uncomfortable. The initial feelings of pride and relief were extinguished. Reality had soaked in, but it was only _my_ reality. I had nothing to lose, while Judy had everything to leave behind. For her, there were too many questions left unanswered. Her reality was a hopeless one. She left everything. She lost everything. Guilt started to fill me. I couldn't think straight.

The senses and surroundings became tainted with anxiousness. The smells of blood made me sick, and the scents of pine did little to comfort me. The wind struck my skin with waves of pain, and the sounds of swaying trees seemed to pierce my sensitive ears. I had to say something…

…

…

…

I had to apologize.

" _Judy, I'm… —I… I'm really… —fuck."_

I couldn't find the right words to say. I was apologizing to a rabbit; _deeply_ apologizing. It felt weird. I've only known her for two weeks, but yet, she was making me emotional. My voice croaked up. I took a deep breath.

" _Look… I don't know what the fuck is going on… I've never had a fucking clue of what's been going on… —One day I'm drinking beers in the city, and then the next I'm fighting for my goddamn life…"_

I kept my eyes on the road. I didn't want to see her reaction. I didn't want to see her face.

" _... One day I'm living off of paychecks, and then the next, I'm— I'm fucking struggling to live… —One day I'm eating french fries with my friends and— and then the next… I'm fucking leaving them in the woods to die…"_

My voice raised in aggression.

" _And I don't know why everything's so fucked up— I don't know why some mammal in a business suit decided to exterminate the entire predator population and KILL anybody who tried to go against 'em! —I don't know why all my friends are dead, and I don't know how I got into this fucking mess with you!"_

My voice cracked. I readjusted the steering wheel and looked down. I spoke with a softer tone. The words stumbled out of my mouth.

" _All I fucking know are two things… —One… I shouldn't have gotten you into this shit in the first place… I— I should've… I should've ran off when we had that fight. I should've tried to escape, even if I fucking failed… None of this shit would've happened if I just fucking left…"_

My voice became unstable. I wiped my eyes to clear my vision. My paw shook. My words trembled.

" _And two? … —Two is that I… I— fucking need you."_

My vision became blurry. My breaths became short.

" _I don't give a shit if you hate me, alright? —You have the right to hate me because I— I ruined everything! But nobody— and I mean nobody has given a shit about me like you have… —I need you, because I need someone who I can trust… I need someone who— who actually gives a shit about me—"_

" _Nick."_

"— _I need someone who—"_

" _NICK!"_

I looked up, immediately blinded by an approaching light. Suddenly, the car swung sideways. Judy hurled the steering wheel to the right. I caught a glimpse of the approaching vehicle. It was too late…

…

…

…

After an endless fraction of a second, everything exploded.

The truck was launched into the air. Metal and broken shards of glass flew in every direction. The car contorted. The sounds were deafening. My body slammed up against the ceiling and back down onto the dashboard. The truck flipped. Everything spun. The world collapsed into darkness. I tried to hold on, but my mind slipped. I was falling into an abyss. My body became numb. There was a final glimmer of light before everything went black. My senses faded just as I hit the water…

…

…

…

* * *

 _Saturday, April 23rd. 4:27 AM_

 _Day 0_

Silence.

It enveloped me. It haunted me. It filled me up with an unnerving discomfort. My mind swam through a void, a realm of unconscious being. We were being stalked; hunted. The beast was looking for us. We needed to run. We needed to hide.

…

…

…

" _Oh man… Oh fuck…"_

The voice sounded like a distant ghost. I searched for the origin, but my eyes were defective. There was only blackness; nothingness. My senses were fragmented. My sanity was in pieces.

…

…

…

" _Come on… Dig deep… Keep going…"_

Her voice was hollow. Her whispers were faint. They radiated from every side; covering me, submerging me. An outside reality was far above me. I was in an ocean. I was underwater.

…

…

…

" _Fuck… Fuck… Oh my fuck…"_

I began to float to the surface. Conscious thoughts began to trickle in from my eyes in ears. My head was flooded with disassembled observations. Her voice continued. It was all around me. It was getting louder.

…

…

…

" _Come on, Judes… You got this… Keep going…"_

The surface was near, I was getting closer. I could feel it; the coldness of night. It tickled my skin with bitter vibrations. My body trembled. I could smell the air; it was damp and scentless. The unseen expanse was within my grasp. Reality was closing in on me.

…

…

…

" _Almost there… Just a few more feet…"_

I could almost taste it. My senses regained their strength. The cogs in my head began to turn and shift. Yes. I would be awake soon. It was only a matter of time. It would be—

 _ ***THUD**_

My body hit the ground. My eyes shot open. I was immediately greeted by the quiet darkness of the air around me. I listened to the sound of my own heavy breaths…

I was alive.

I started to cough violently. Every part of my body hurt. My arms and legs were completely limp, and my chest burned with a fluid-filled fire. My head felt brainless, and my face was swollen. My body was bloodied mess. The reasonings behind my current condition were vaguely familiar. I wasn't sure exactly what happened.

My vision began to focus. I looked up at a hovering, black shadow above me. The protruding figure was large and immobile. It took me a while to realize it. I was at the edge of a cave. The shadow above me was a rock. I slowly attempted to get up, shifting my lifeless arms behind my shoulders to lift myself onto my elbows. The process took me nearly half a minute, and after a few failed tries, I eventually tilted my head up.

I was soaking wet. My clothes were cut up and ripped to shreds, and my fur was in even worse condition. My previous wounds were reopened, and my body was covered in new cuts and bruises. My tail was like a shriveled up feather, matted and completely soaking wet. Sand had gotten into of every article of clothing on my body. I felt like I had washed up on an ocean shore, my body being battered by the vicious ocean waves.

I started to take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I was on a detached car door. The thin sheet of metal was dented and bent at distorted angles. In front of me, a small trail of kicked-up dirt led into the darkness of the forest around me. I had been dragged here, the door being used as a makeshift gurney. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know how far away from the crash I was.

The second thing I noticed was the sound of distant helicopters. The noises were faint and barely audible, only detectable between the breaks of the rustling leaves. I could hear the rushing splashes of a restless river. We were downstream. There was no sight of activity around me, and from what I could tell, the aircraft was were miles away. I sat back in my spot. Leaning my head back and absorbing the peace and quiet.

The third thing I noticed was the sound of heavy breathing. Even when my breaths ceased, the huffing and puffing still continued from behind. No. It wasn't my own breathing. There was someone else here with me. I listened to the sounds of our own breaths, closing my eyes and resting my heavy head…

…

…

…

 _*sniff_

A concealed sniffle could be heard from behind. I opened my eyes and leaned myself back up, shifting in my spot and turning to face the source of the noise.

It was Judy.

She sat on a log with her back facing me. Beside her, our bags were strewn out on the ground, ripped up and covered in mud. By the looks of it, she was as injured as I was. I watched her through the darkness for several moments. The sniffing continued from across the cave, eventually picking up in pace and volume. It didn't take long for me to realize it.

She was crying.

A sudden urge began to rise up inside. I moved my arms and legs around; I didn't seem to be significantly injured. I thought about it for a few seconds. No. I couldn't listen to it any longer.

I shoved my elbows beneath me and pulled myself up. My chest began to inflame as I flipped my body over onto stomach. I paused and took a deep breath. The pain was excruciating, but that didn't matter now. I grinded my teeth and continued, grabbing the end of the car door and dragging my legs underneath my chest. After a few strenuous moments, I managed to climb onto my knees and sit up.

I felt extremely lightheaded. The blood in my head rushed down my body. The dizziness only increased as I staggered onto my feet. Slowly, I stepped off of the car door and onto the packed-dirt. After adjusting my balance, I started to make my way over to the log.

The agony was numb to me now. There was too much pain to be felt, too many injuries to suffer from. My mind was tunnel-visioned. I didn't care about anything else. I couldn't care about anything else. I stumbled and wobbled my way into the cave, into the darkness within the darkness. My thoughts were frozen into place. I wanted to sit down. I couldn't think about anything else.

My reeling footsteps eventually led me to Judy. I slowly lifted my leg over and collapsed onto the log, dragging my other foot over the edge and sitting upright next to her…

We were both quiet.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't even sure why I walked over here. My body seemed to have a mind of its own, and my brain just had to follow. I felt like I should've been emotional. I felt like I should've wanted to cry, or scream, or yell at the top of my lungs. I felt like I should've felt something, but there was a hole in my head, and it was filled up with nothing.

 _*sniff_

" _Nick?"_

Judy's voice was hollow and lifeless. I tilted my head over, and glanced at her, responding with a hollow whisper.

" _... Yeah?"_

She wiped her cheeks, staring down at the ground with empty eyes. She sniffed again before speaking softly.

" _I was wrong… —What I said to you the first night we met… I was wrong…"_

My mind absorbed the words slowly. I swallowed and looked down. The memories were distant. My answer was cold and vacuous…

…

…

…

" _I think we both were…"_

Another fit of sniffles broke out. Judy started to sob. No. She started to bawl. Her shell was breaking. She leaned into my shoulder and dug her head into my jacket. I lifted my arm up and pulled her close to me. Her breaths were sporadic. When the cries intensified, I hugged her tighter.

The two of us sat together in the coldness of night; broken mammals in a broken world. It would be a few hours until the sun rose, but for now, all was dark.

All was silent.

All was lost.

* * *

 _ **End of Book 2**_

* * *

 **My contacts:**

 **Discord: Jacato #6539**

 **Skype: Jacato_O**

 **Tumblr: J-cay**

 **Kik: Jacato**

 **This has been a real blast.**

 **See you at Book 3!**

 _ **~Jacato**_


	32. Update

**(NOTE: IF YOU ARE READING THIS AS CHAPTER 34, PLEASE IGNORE. THIS IS A PRIOR CHAPTER. THIS WEBSITE IS SLOW TO DEAL WITH UPDATE ORDERS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Chapter 35, Furtherance, is a legit chapter tho... Go read that.**

 **Hello…**

 **So, the purpose of this update is to well… update you guys. I've been making a lot of plans for Part 3 (Aka Book 3 since this story's so fucking long.) But as you guys know, I am currently on hiatus from this** **fanfic…**

 **Well… Sorta.**

 **You see, I haven't really been on an actual break from writing. I've mentioned this before, but I'm currently making revisions to the story, especially with Book (part) 1. I've already gone through and fixed the majority of grammatical errors, but I'm still wanting to iron out the plot holes that still exist in the story. As an author, I want to make the story the best it can be. I'm not planning on changing anything major, but I felt there were things that I could fix and add to the fanfic. I really enjoy writing, and believe me when I say that I'm not going anywhere.**

 **Once I get the revisions rolling out, I'll get straight to writing the beginning of Book 3. I absolutely hate not writing lol, so I'll make sure to get my shit together and get going with new updates. Seriously, I'm not going anywhere.**

 **New chapters should be coming out by the end of next week (Hopefully). Thank you all for being so patient!**

 **—Jacato**


	33. Bill 11-70C

**! EXTREME NEWS !**

 **Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome you all to the new and improved story…**

 _ **The Fallen Chronicles**_ (oH fUcK)

 **Now, before I go on and explain what the fuck I've been doing this past month-and-one-day, I want to make an apology. Now, this will be kinda weird to the people who started reading this** _ **after**_ **Book 3 started posting, but for those who've been with me since the beginning, I need to inform you that things have changed around here.**

 **We're all in a weird situation where different people may be reading the same story with slightly different plots. If you can tell, I've added about 5k words to this fanfic since I've last uploaded. I've added some things, removed some things, changed some things; all with the goal of making this story the best it can be. I'm obsessed with perfection, and I fucking love doing this. My hiatus really wasn't a hiatus because I** _ **didn't enjoy**_ **taking a break. I wanted to work on this story. I wanted to fix my mistakes and get rid of my flaws. Artists will tell you that projects can never be completed. There will always be something to revise, something to go back and fix. Even though I will never be able to make this story perfect, I tried, and fuck, I'm pretty happy with what I've done.**

 **So, the reason why I wanted to apologize is because some of you might be wanting to reread the story. I don't want to force y'all to reread** _ **200 thousand fucking words,**_ **but at the same time, I don't want to leave you guys in the dark.**

 **But don't worry. I want to clarify and say that** _ **the revisions I've made are NOT that significant.**_ **They didn't really** _ **change**_ **the direction of this story, only enhanced it. I've fixed a lot of the plot inconsistencies and logical errors that were in Book 1, along with the** _ **absolute-fuck-ton**_ **of grammatical issues (Thanks again Astro). Rereading this story is** _ **not**_ **necessary, but if you want to, go ahead, you'll only need to read Book 1 to catch the majority of my revisions.**

 **Now, If you want a short little summary of what I've changed, here's a little list for ya. If you want to reread, then IGNORE THE FUCK OUTTA THIS.**

 **SPOILER**

 **ZONE**

 **SCROLL**

 **BY**

 **TO**

 **AVOID!**

* * *

 _ **(1.) There is no doctor outside of the city-state.**_

 **This, logically speaking, didn't really make any sense to begin with. The city-state is an isolated society that oppresses the fuck out of predators. There's no way in hell that one would become rich, and there's** _ **zero chance**_ **they would allow someone to just** _ **chill**_ _**out**_ **on their own. Especially a predator.**

 **The main objective of our characters isn't to find a specific mammal, but to find** _ **literally anyone**_ **that could help them come up with a cure. Nobody, not even Tyler knows what's behind city-state. They're driven by the desire to know what's behind the draped curtain,** _ **and cause you know anyone could die at any moment lol.**_

 _ **(2.) Nick's father's name is John, not Matthew.**_

 **Fun fact about my story, I actually didn't know what Nick's father's name was when I started including him in this fanfic. Yeah, that's right,** _ **I literally had no clue**_ **. I made up the name Matthew because I have an uncle named Matthew (Who just so happens to have a son named Nick). I've been planning on changing this one for a while.**

 **I just think it's weird that I'd include original concept characters and make Nick's father an OC,** _ **even though he's already a concept character in the first place!**_ **He's the same guy who does the same things. He just has a different name now.**

 _ **(3.) Flashbacks are better now. Yay!**_

 **When I started making the flashback story arc, I** _ **kinda**_ **didn't know where I was going with it. The main purpose of their implementation was to introduce Nick's parents, and to well… Give him a reason to get triggered whenever they're mentioned. He had a troubled past just for the sake of having a troubled past, but now, I'm going a little more in depth.**

 **I've realized that I can** _ **also introduce the setting**_ **a little better using the flashbacks. We don't really learn too much about the city-state's history in the main story arc, and so developing the plot later on in the story can be a bit difficult. I sorta laid a foundation for the setting so that you guys can better understand the reasonings and motives behind the characters. This story's plot is** **solely imbedded** **within its setting. It's only necessary that the two grow together.**

 _(If you have any questions about the setting btw, I've also typed up a brief overview of the city-state's history. PM me for a history lesson lolz)_

 _ **(3.) General character development.**_

 **This one is fairly simple. I added a bit more dialogue and gave the characters more distinctive traits. Nick's a bit more smirky (Until Honey dies), Tyler's a little more quirky (Until he gets separated), and Finnick actually gets some sass-time with Nick (Until everyone starts going savage). These were very minimal changes.**

* * *

 **SPOILERS**

 **ARE**

 **NOW**

 **OVER**

 **YAY!**

 _ **OKAY!**_ **So… uh… yeah… I've changed the name, renamed the** _ **parts**_ **to** _ **books…**_ **uhhh, new story description, new cover photo…**

 **And oh yeah, a new chapter.**

 **I feel bad for pulling the rug out from under some of y'all. Like I said, rereading isn't necessary. I didn't do anything** _ **too**_ **major. If you read that stuff up above, you should be totally good. I** _ **sincerely**_ **appreciate your patience during a month of inactivity. You guys are the reason why I'm doing all this. I love what I do, and I absolutely can't wait to get going with Book 3!**

 _ **Finally…**_ **I've rambled enough. This is kinda like a teaser to Book 3. I seriously hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you so fucking much.**

— _**Jacato**_

* * *

 **THE SERF EXPATRIATION ACT**

 _ **Bill 11-70C**_

 _April 27th, 764 P.A._

Synopsis

 _The Serf Expatriation Act_ will introduce a new set of laws that must be followed by all Zootopian residents. The city-state's prestigious medical community has been working valiantly in the ongoing efforts to find a cure to the spreading predatory virus _._ However, due to the continuation of savage outbreaks throughout the city-state, the Reverend President Bellwether and The Unity of the Supreme Seven have now declared the enactment of _Bill 11-70C._ The new set of regulations will ensure the safety of all Zootopian citizens, both in the Capital and throughout the surrounding districts.

* * *

 **ARTICLE ONE — Removal of All Active Serfs**

 _Article One_ will enforce the mandatory evacuation of all predators currently outside of the capital's four bureaus. Starting on the first of May, all serf-owners will be required to deliver their serfs to the nearest major city or town. Military-ran Evacuation Points have been established throughout the city-state to assemble and send potentially dangerous predators to the fortified boundaries of the Capital's Confinement Zones.

Evacuation Point Locations Include:

 **Astorath —** 552 Zion Street

 **Bummersville —** 711 Cypress Boulevard

 **Corges City —** 395 Bukoya Avenue

 **Cuttooth Point —** 272 Amicus Avenue

 **Galena City —** 117 Nisselioni Drive

 **Hopkinsville —** 135 Spox Street

 **Nickelite City —** 857 Iron Road

 **Palmyra —** 105 Shormer Street

 **Scruffingston —** 996 Farmstead Hill Avenue

 **Vetimare —** 280 Bass Street

If a citizen is unsure of their closest Evacuation Point, a government-ran phone hotline has been created to direct business owners to the nearest location.

 **Phone Hotline:** *10-7777

Citizens who are without transportation or are unable to move their serfs are encouraged to call the number to discuss a scheduled-military pick up. Fees and expenses may vary according to location. Further details will be given to those who call.

The deadline for all evacuations is on **May 20th, 764 P.A.** Zootopians who do not comply to the terms and conditions will be held accountable by law.

* * *

 **ARTICLE TWO — Economic Reinforcements**

Due to the projected droppage in city-state trade, predators in the Capital will be required to work in mass-manufacturing facilities within the boundaries of the Confinement Zones. Pay wages will be cut significantly throughout all working factories, and food rations will be shortened due to the expected decrease in crop production.

In addition, military personnel will be doubled within the predatory compounds. All existing militants in the exterior districts of the city-state will be assigned to new jobs in the Capital. Confinement Officers will also have greater authority in their designated quarantine zones. They will now be permitted to dictate working conditions in localized factories and enforce whatever regulations they see fit.

These preconditions are necessary to fulfill the following:

(1.) Quota increases

(2.) Debt elimination

(3.) Tax decreases

(4.) Gross profit margin increases

Citizens in major farming districts will be granted a fair compensation for the loss of their serfs. Zootopians are encouraged to work and run their own plantations until a cure for the virus can be found. Lower-ranked officers will be dispatched across the city-state to assist factories in rebuilding their workforce.

The purpose of _Article Two_ is to ensure the safety of citizens while maintaining a healthy economy.

* * *

 **ARTICLE THREE — The Criminal Assistance Interdict**

 _Article Three_ formally declares that all runaway predators who oppose the supreme will of the government are criminals, and shall be treated with the utmost hostility. With the enactment of _Bill 11-70C,_ all predators outside the jurisdiction of a master are automatically wanted by the government. After May 20th, 764 P.A., any predator outside of the Confinement Zones will be wanted dead. There will be no exceptions.

Additionally, the Reverend President Bellwether and the Unity of the Supreme Seven hereby recognize any Zootopian that assists a predator as an enemy of the state. Showing a predator any form of generosity is an act of defiance and treason of the highest degree, resulting in severe consequences. If a citizen suspects that another mammal is a traitor of the state, they are required to report them to the authorities. Not doing so is a crime against the city-state and punishable to the full extent of the law.

* * *

" _In a time of instability, it is important to keep this great civilization's spirit of patriotism alive. The government shall do all that it can to help Zootopians adapt in these changing times. The will of the government shall not vanish, and the greatness of the city-state will stand for centuries to come!"_

— _Reverend President Bellwether; April 27th, 764 P.A._

* * *

 _This law has been passed and approved by:_

 _ **The Unity of the Supreme Seven**_

X

x

X

x

x

X

X

 _ **The Reverend President**_

 _Dennis J. Bellwether_

* * *

 _ **For the Good of the City-State**_

 _ **For the Good of All**_


	34. Book 3: A Northbound Odyssey

"So what do you want me to say?"

…

…

…

"I want you to tell me everything you know."

 _It all became a blur. My senses became inept. I had quietly ignored the agonizing screams within my mind. There was nothing but the passing silhouettes, nothing but the hollowness that ate away at my thoughts, nothing but the darkness of night. The noises seemed to follow us as we fled. We didn't think, we didn't stop, we didn't look back…_

 _We were running from a storm._

"So you believe me now? I thought you said—"

"—What I said before didn't matter…"

 _The rumbling rotters of hovering helicopters filled the air with thunder. The swaying search lights cut through the trees like silent strikes of lightning. The noises got louder. The lights became brighter. The petrifying presence became more and more overwhelming. They were expanding their search._

 _I wasn't sure how far we ran._

"Look… The only reason why last night happened was because… because you were right… you were right about something."

"The injections?"

"Yes. The injections."

 _I dug my feet into the uneven earth below. I was tunnel visioned, my sights were locked on the narrow trail ahead. The two of us ran side by side, each second bringing us nearer the point of over excursion. Our bodies were battered and broken. My imagination ran wild. Part of me knew we had lost them…_

 _But another part feared that we were still being hunted._

"Fuck… Where do I even start!?"

"Just— take a deep breath… Start from the beginning."

"Alright… okay— let's see…"

 _Time passed sluggishly with every stumbling step. Dawn arrived slowly. The sun climbed over the horizon, shining its dull, grey rays of light through the gaps between the trees. It seemed like an eternity before we stopped running, our pace slowing down to a gradual walk._

 _The bitterness of night disappeared with the coming of day, but the warmth didn't comfort me. I didn't feel freedom. I couldn't. We were simply running. We were hiding from the omniscient leaders of the universe. We were fleeing from evil gods, and it would only be a matter of time before they found us._

 _Everything seemed to lock into place. I found answers to questions I couldn't quite grasp. I understood what was happening now; everything made sense. The government was trying to wipe us out. They were conducting a genocide under the ignorant eyes of prey. They wanted predators gone. They wanted us dead. They wanted me dead, and now, they'll want her dead too. We had to run. We had to hide. We had to get over the Northern Ridge. It didn't matter how. The two of us didn't have any other option._

…

…

…

"A few months ago… I met a very strange otter…"

* * *

 **Fun fact about this chapter, if I didn't omit or redo anything at all, this chapter would be well over 25k words…**

 ****SCREECHING PTERODACTYL NOISES**

 **Well, here we are. Book 3. You're probably wondering why the Author's note is smack dab in the middle of the story. I'm trying new things, experimenting with stuff. I'm not planning on doing this every chapter, but keep your eyes peeled… Some updates will have prologues and extra stuff before and after all the bold text…**

 **But seriously, this was one of the most difficult chapters I have ever had to write. I've re-written it at least three times. It was a grueling agonizing process, and I hope you can forgive me for making you wait** _ **over two fucking weeks.**_ **(Hey, at least I'm not one of those writers who forget to update for over 2 months.)**

 **No but really, You guys waited way too long. I jumped into this chapter thinking it was gonna be a cakewalk, but it wasn't. It was a vexatious and hypercritical mess that I'm still not totally satisfied with. I want to apologize for the sudden inactivity. I'm gonna make sure that it won't happen again. (And probably fail but trying is better than nothing)**

 **I want to thank you all for the awesome support. I've gotten about 25 followers in the past few weeks or so. If you're new, then welcome to the beautiful hell I've created. If you've been with me since the beginning…**

 **Welcome back.**

* * *

 _ **Book 3**_

* * *

 _Saturday, April 23rd. 10:06 AM_

 _Day 1_

The quiescent forest stood silent and still.

The two of us walked drowsily through the trees. The woods seemed to extend endlessly in each and every direction. There was not a single gust of wind. The leaves hung limply, and the branches ceased to sway. Below, the air was filled by nothing but the sounds of snapping twigs. They created an unsteady rhythm; I listened to the cadence quietly.

The memories had trickled in slowly. Although they were nothing but disorienting blurs, they stuck out sorely in my mind. The running, the pain, the paranoia; it all came to me in gradual waves of thought. We survived, We had escaped the impossible, and more importantly, we knew something the government didn't want us to know…

We knew about their biggest secret.

It was our weapon. Although we were nothing but meaningless specs in the grand scheme of things, we had an incentive. We had an advantage where others didn't: knowledge. We were aware of everything now. There was no more uncertainty, no more doubt. Speculation had lead to suspicion, and suspicion had gotten me here: on the run from the government with a few packed bags and a rabbit. Everything was settled. The lines were drawn. I wasn't at war with the world, I was at war with only the mammals who ran it.

A new fire burned inside me. It was fueled by anger, yet kept alive by clarity. We had to fight. We had to survive. We were carrying a torch, a message. We were carrying knowledge. If we died, then the secret died with us. We had to get to Gelena, and we had to get out of the city-state…

…

…

…

But first, we had to keep walking.

" _Ughhh…_ Are we there yet?"

Speaking with a tired voice, I looked ahead. Judy was shifting her gaze from the forest floor to the large map in her paws.

"Almost… Just another half mile or so..."

" _Ughhh…"_

"Oh stop that… You'll survive."

Her body was almost entirely concealed by the massive bags on her back. She seemed to be completely unaffected by their size. Behind her however, I was struggling tremendously. They weighed me down and strained my back. Judy told me that we lost many of our belongings in the river, but it still felt like the backpacks were filled with rocks. I found myself constantly readjusting the straps on my shoulders. I sighed in exhaustion.

"— _The hell are we even going anyways?"_

"Just to the top of these bluffs…"

I sighed and looked down. Of course. We were going uphill.

" _Did you bring fucking bricks with us?"_

"Yes Nick. I brought my sacred collection of bricks with me. I couldn't have left without them."

" _You know… I don't need your sarcasm."_

"—And I don't need you complaining… So shut your mouth."

I took a deep breath and quickened my pace. No matter how much I tried to alleviate the pressure in my shoulders, the painful stinging always remained. My jacket made it a little easier for me by cushioning the strained areas around my neck, but other than that, I had no way of getting comfortable.

I tiredly flung my arms down to my sides, lazily sliding my paws down into my coat pockets…

…

…

…

 _Oh shit._

" _Oh no— no no no no no…"_

"What— _What!?"_

Judy whipped back, her eyes frantically searching around and eventually falling upon mine. I glanced back down at the sight. My heart dropped.

" _There's a fucking hole in my jacket!"_

Judy looked down to my waist, and after a brief moment sneered back in annoyance.

"Oh _come on… Stop messing around!"_

" _I'm— I'm serious!"_

" _Ughhh…"_

My coat had a hole in it. A _tear._ I've had the jacket ever since I was a child, and not once has it gotten a hole or even a loose seam in the stitching. It was the only jacket I was careful about, and it was the only one I took along with me while escaping the confinement zone.

I wasn't sure when it had torn. A lot had happened since that last night in the Grotto. I hopped a train, nearly died. Got shot at, nearly died. Lived in a rabbit plantation, almost got killed by children. Got shot at again _and_ survived a car crash. All of that, and only a single tear in my pocket…

I sighed and decided to ignore it.

Our recent conversations still lingered in my mind. I had told her everything. From the my first meeting with Tyler, to the moment I woke up in the basement of her farmhouse. I told her about the confinement zones. We talked about the savage attack, and we went over the events leading up to the outbreak. I avoided a few select details, but other than that, she knew all that I knew.

We walked for several more minutes. My legs began to feel the burn of the steep incline, but as we progressed, I started to ignore it. My thoughts were elsewhere…

…

…

…

"You think they're out here?"

Judy answered without looking back.

"Who? Your friends?"

"Yeah…"

My voice trailed off at the thought of them. There was a multitude of possibilities as to where they ended up. They could've gotten shot by the militants on the train, they could've been captured by the government, they could've turn savage. It's been two weeks, anything could've happened to them.

Judy sighed.

"I— I have no idea…"

Her voice faded momentarily. She glanced back for a brief second.

"—You said they were heading to Galena City?"

"Yeah… Yeah, that was the plan we made…"

"Hm."

She looked back at the map, returning to the silence of her isolated thoughts. Their fate remained a complete mystery to me. I lowered my gaze.

"So… You _haven't_ heard anything about them? —No police reports? No wanted posters?"

"No… No, the search was being conducted by the _military…_ I had access to police databases across the city-state— but the military… No… They keep their operations confidential…"

I sighed.

"That doesn't make any sense though, _like—_ wouldn't they try and tell everyone? … _You know—_ to find out if anyone's seen them?"

"They wouldn't need to… If a pred out here's not a serf, then they're a wanted criminal… _Everyone_ is supposed to report a predator without a collar on… It's just like the city, an uncollared predator is—"

"— _a threat to the safety of all Zootopian citizens._ Yah— I know that, but you _haven't_ seen any reports?"

She glanced back at me momentarily.

"No… I haven't…"

Judy locked eyes with mine briefly before bringing her gaze back to the ground ahead of her.

"Besides, I don't even the government would _want_ to tell everyone about your friends…"

"What— why not?"

" _Because…_ Everyone's on edge since this whole… _outbreak_ started… Towns are banishing serfs, factories are selling their entire workforce, _heck—_ the whole serfdom market's probably tanked by now! —If the government announced that a group of escaped criminals _from the capital_ was running around… _Oh—_ You'd have mass panic…"

"They're that crazy?"

"Yep. Paranoid _."_

I found myself smirking. I remembered how the city first reacted in the days following the March Predcheck. Shops and restaurants had closed with their doors locked and their windows boarded up. There wasn't a single prey mammal walking the open streets. The capital was basically on lockdown, and even then, the outbreak was mere speculation. I could only imagine how prey out here would react…

"So wait— why didn't _you_ panic then… When you found me?"

She shook her head and scoffed lightly.

"I don't watch T.V."

I smirked and lowered my head. I was starting to lose feeling in my paws. My body was officially done with what I had put it through. I had received too many injuries to keep track of. My brain appeared to be unsure of what cut or bruise to feel pain from. Nothing in particular hurt; everything just seemed sore. It all evened out, and it was miserable.

Judy had it a little better than I did. The truck crash had given her a line of lacerations on her left side, and her face was covered in a few cuts and bruises. The river had given the two of us a beating downstream, but other than that, we made it out decently. We were extremely lucky. We barely survived, but things could've turned out worse, much worse.

However, despite our fortunes, we were beaten up pretty badly. The adrenaline had worn out completely, and now, there was nothing to buffer the pain. Even with her tough attitude, I could tell that Judy was gonna need a break too…

…

…

…

Thankfully, we finally reached the top of the hill.

The two of us entered a small clearing in the trees. I stumbled into the open area, and without taking my backpacks off, I let myself collapse into the bed of leaves beneath me. I let out a long and drawn-out sigh. Hours of walking had finally come to end.

I soaked up my surroundings with every heavy breath. Pale, grey light rained down from the clouds above. The trees seemed to reach up into the sky with their branches scraping the clouds. I could be here all day.

"God."

I heard Judy plop down next to me. Her demeanor seemed to shift suddenly. Tiredness began to take over. I closed my eyes. After nearly a day of no sleep, the two of us truly deserved a rest…

…

…

…

"Get up."

" _Wait— What?"_

Leaves began to crumble next to me. Judy slid around in her position, scooting forward and sitting up beside her bags. I heard a zipper open up.

"Nick."

" _Judy… We just got here…"_

She began to rummage through her belongings. I threw my arms up over my face. A head-splitting migraine was already on its way.

" _Can I just… please— go to sleep?"_

"When you're dead. Now come on."

Her map began to crinkle open on the ground between us. It was becoming more and more apparent that Judy defied all natural law by resisting the effects of sleep deprivation. It was as if the adrenaline in her blood hadn't stopped flowing. Even the injuries she revived last night couldn't stop her.

I sighed drowsily. It was no use.

" _Fine."_

I removed the straps from off my shoulders and slowly started to sit up. Judy sat across from me with the map fully sprawled out between us. It was the entire city-state. I took a better look as I leaned myself upright.

The map's shape was fairly familiar. The capital was situated snugly on the city-state's southern coast. Around it, towns, rivers, and farmland stretched out in every direction. To the north, a long stretch of mountains cut us off from the rest of the continent.

The Northern Ridge.

"Alright… Here's what's happening…"

Judy spoke with a hesitant tone. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself. She paused briefly and examined the map one last time before placing her paw near the top.

"The two of us need to get over these mountains— and we need to do it fast… Unless they think we drowned last night, the government's gonna be out looking for us. They want you dead… And well— they'll probably want me dead too…"

The thought was not a comforting one. The only reason why I had to stay in the burrow in the first place was because of the search parties. There were too many of them, and now, we had been thrown into infested waters. It wouldn't be long before they got back out on the hunt. We needed to act quickly.

Judy continued, dragging her finger a few inches south.

"...The closest city is Galena… Now— the only way I think your friends can still be alive is if they voluntarily became serfs…"

It was a decent possibility. With all of the businesses losing workers, it shouldn't have been that hard to find a job. Legal documentation would pose a threat to the two of them, but Tyler was a smart otter. I could only hope they would work around that.

"...We can look into a couple farms around Galena, but if we get there and can't find them, we'll head out on our own… I'm not walking around the countryside and waiting to stumble into them camping or something… We're in, and we're out..."

I nodded. As much as I wanted to find them, it was vital that we traveled quickly. If we're there for too long, then we could get caught. Simple as that.

"...Now, from what it looks like, there's a ton of abandoned mine shafts up in the mountains… I'm not too sure where they all run, but using them might be helpful to us… It might be our way of getting out…"

Judy leaned back and placed her paws on the back of her head. She breathed unsteadily, speaking to herself with a drawn-out sigh.

"...I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

The two of us sunk into a silence. The plan seemed like the most reasonable solution to the utterly unreasonable situation we were in.

I stared blankly at the map. The journey looked daunting. It was just the two of us now, outcasting ourselves from the twisted world we lived in. It almost felt lonely, but then again, I've always been by myself in life. This shouldn't have been completely new to me. I was just being lonely somewhere else, I was just lonely with a rabbit…

…

…

…

And she was alone with me.

Judy reached out over the large sheet of paper. She slowly started to fold it into a smaller and smaller sizes. Soon enough, she had most of it closed together, only leaving a specific section open to view. She stared at the exposed map contently. She spoke with a blatant voice.

"Get some sleep."

She quickly rose to her feet, walking over to her bag and sifting through the contents within. I tilted my head and watched her pull out a red box. It appeared to be the medical kit.

"What about you?"

She opened the container and reached inside, swiftly pulling out a roll of gauze and setting it down on the ground beside her.

"I'll be fine."

Her response was brief. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Even when she was clearly exhausted, Judy didn't seem to be wanting a break. I watched as she grabbed more items and closed the medical kit. I tried questioning her again.

"So… you're _not_ sleeping?"

She continued silently, picking up a package of wet wipes and carefully cleaning her blood-stained fur. I wasn't getting an answer, and she wasn't taking a break. It was no use. With a yawn, I slowly settled down onto the ground below me. Last night was a terrifyingly exhausting experience, and I desperately needed some rest. I wasn't sure what Judy planned on doing from here on out, but my thoughts of her quickly faded…

Drowsiness was already dragging my mind into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 23rd. 4:21 PM_

" _Nick."_

…

…

…

" _Nicholas!"_

…

…

…

" _WILDE!"_

 _ ***Whap**_

"— _ooOOOShh!"_

My stomach stung suddenly. I sprang up from my comfortable position, clinging to my lower chest and sitting upright. Judy stood impatiently beside me. She had a stick in her paws.

" _Did you just hit me? —With a stick?!"_

"Yep!"

She grumpily walked over to the other end of the clearing. I groaned and laid back down, my head still groggy from my afternoon nap. The trees above me were blurry, and the sky was a saturated shade of blue. It appeared to be much later in the afternoon.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours… You're a pretty heavy sleeper you know."

I let out a long sigh.

"Yah… That's what the city does to you…"

I rested my bandaged arms on my forehead. The liveliness of my surroundings seemed to bleed into my head and overload my senses. I was getting a serious headache.

After a few moments, I glanced back over at Judy. Her appearance had changed since I was last awake. Her right arm was wrapped entirely in gauze, and her head was patched up beneath her right ear. Judy's cuts seemed only minor compared to mine, but from what I could tell, neither of us had sustained any serious injuries; a bizarre miracle in and of itself.

It also appeared that our little settlement had changed as well. The soggy pile of backpacks had been emptied, and our belongings had been neatly laid out to dry in the sun. Next to them, a small stack of twigs and snapped sticks sat on the ground, most likely to use for a fire. Near the end of the clearing, Judy was tending to a makeshift clothesline strung between two trees. Our clothes hung and swayed in the blowing air. I crossed my arms as I spoke.

"Well… Looks like you've been pretty busy here…"

Judy yawned.

"Sure… You could say that…"

Her voice was sluggish yet zestful. Her demeanor was skewed between tiredness and urgency. There was something wrong with the way she acted, her lopsided posture, her tense muscles, her shaking arms. I slowly looked around again before asking:

"Did you get any sleep?"

…

…

…

Nothing.

She continued to work on our clothing, quietly taking our dry shirts down and hanging the wet ones up. I sat up from where I laid, carefully observing her every move.

Something was off.

Her mood seemed to shift by the hour. It started in the truck after we got out of the house. There was a determined insistence in her expression, an exhausting exigency that was hidden beneath her face. Her aloofness came and went in waves, but it seemed to consistently grow as the day went on. I wasn't sure how to address it. I wasn't sure what to say.

…

…

…

"Hey… uh— Judy?"

…

…

…

"Judy."

…

…

…

"Hey—"

"—What?"

Her answer came in a snapped burst. She glanced back from between the two trees with a blank stare. I continued with a soft and cautious tone.

"Are you… —Are you okay?"

Judy raised her eyebrows, whirling around and away from me.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

She quickly tore down a shirt and replaced it with a soggy pair of pants. Her ears seemed to shake subtly, as if they struggled to stand up. I spoke up again. Something was bugging her.

"Are you sure… It doesn't look like—"

" _Is there something you need?"_

Judy turned back to face me. Her snappiness caught me a little off guard. I leaned back a bit as I dug up a safe response.

"Oh— _nothing…_ just… You seem a bit— _stressed."_

" _Stressed?"_

"Yah."

Her eyebrows shifted with apathy as she spun back, taking another shirt down from the clothesline in front of her.

"Well— considering the situation we're in… I don't necessarily think that's weird…"

"Yah… I know— it's just…"

…

…

…

"... What?"

…

…

…

"Nothing…"

Judy shrugged it off and stepped back to observe her work. I stared at her in quiet contemplation. She had a reason to be anxious, we both did. I was wanted dead from the government. If anything, I should've been the one to be paranoid. Maybe Judy was overreacting, or maybe I just wasn't reacting enough. Maybe I was just numb to life-endangering events. It made sense. Last night wasn't the last time that I—

"Hey Nick?"

I focused my attention back to Judy. She had now stepped back from the drying clothes, standing next to the our items in the middle of the clearing.

"... Yeah?"

She squatted down and reached into the collection of items at her feet. After a brief moment, she pulled out a pencil and a small notepad. She flipped the cover open and prepared to write.

"What types of food do you eat?"

I was immediately taken back by the odd question.

"Umm… Well…"

She sat with her pen poised and ready to write. My mind went blank for several seconds, stalled by befuddlement and uncertainty.

"Blueberries, blackberries— uhhh… Really, any kind of berry…"

Judy began hastily writing down every word I said. I continued hesitantly. Her demeanor was throwing me off.

"...Crickets, Caterpillars… _Um…_ uh— Judy?"

…

…

…

"Yeah?"

Judy's head raised slowly, her eyes digging straight into mine. I rubbed my knees and gulped.

" _Uhhh…_ What— what are you doing?"

She sighed and answered plainly.

"Shopping."

Judy glanced back down and continued to write. The confusion and uncertainty turned into blatant bewilderment. I almost didn't think I heard her correctly.

"W— _What?"_

"Pretty much all of our food got lost in the river last night… If we have any chance of making it to Galena, we need enough food to last us the whole trip… —There's a town, a small little settlement just a few miles west of us… I'm getting food."

I sat with my mouth agape. It took me a few seconds to process everything. It made complete sense, but everything about it was wrong. No. Neither of us could be seen in public. She was out of her mind.

"What— Judy, no… You can't…"

"—And why not?"

I was aghast. The answer was stupidly obvious.

" _Because… We're wanted from the fucking government! —You can't just hop your way into town and go shopping… You'll be seen!"_

Judy seemed to be unaffected by my tone. She responded nonchalantly.

"The government's looking for _a fox_ and a rabbit…"

" _What?"_

"According to the map, we're surrounded by at least _eight_ different rabbit plantations… _Hundreds_ if not _thousands_ of rabbits go through that town everyday… If I go now, I can just blend into the crowds… They won't notice me. I won't stand out!"

She stated her idea with a boisterous sense of pride. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded like a stupid plan.

"— _And what about the bandages on your arm!"_

"—I'll just wear a jacket to cover them up."

"— _And the fact that you're purchasing fox food!?"_

"—Masters buy that type of stuff all the time!"

"— _But what… Ughhhhhhhhh…"_

I raised a paw to my temple. The probability of her actually going seemed to increase every second. I couldn't let her do it. I couldn't let her go. I took a deep breath. I had to talk some sense into her.

"Look, Judy… You haven't had that much sleep— We'll be fine for today… Just— get some rest and we can think about tomo—"

"—Nick. _I'm fine._ I can go."

A hint of annoyed apprehension could be heard in her voice. I held out my paw and responded collectively.

" _You're not_ … Judy, you're not thinking straight— you're not being rational—"

"—Oh, I think I'm being _perfectly_ rational here, Wilde."

" _No— Judy… Listen to me—"_

" _No! You listen to me!"_

Stubbornness began to break through her passive facade. She wasn't budging.

" _We don't have enough food to last us a day— Much less two weeks! We'll starve! And in case you haven't noticed yet— there aren't any supermarkets in the freaking forest!"_

" _I know that! But just listen to yourself! You're being fucking ridiculous! …—We need to be rational!"_

" _We need to be quick!"_

" _We need to be careful!"_

" _WE NEED TO FUCKING EAT!"_

…

…

…

I drew back from the velocity of her words. My breath became shallow. Her sudden outburst took me by complete surprise. The two of us were quiet, her voice still echoing off the trees around us. I swallowed.

…

…

…

"Alright…"

I took one final glance at Judy. Her face was scorn with anger, but her eyes seemed stricken with the slightest hint of guilt. It was no use. I decided to give up.

…

…

…

" _Get the fuck out of here then…"_

Without uttering another word, I laid back into the leaves and turned away from her, crossing my arms and tucking my legs in. I wanted to close myself off. I wanted to build a wall between us. I closed my eyes in an attempt to push her away, but my ears continued to listen.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block out the sounds.

The leaves rustled violently. The bags were zipped up hastily. Every minute detail seemed to intensify in amplitude. Her actions were swift and certain. Her movement was quick and fueled by anger. I could almost physically feel her stubbornness from behind my back. The bombardment of noises continued for quite some time…

…

…

…

But after a minute or so, they stopped suddenly.

I locked my gaze on the trees ahead of me, resisting every urge to look back and face her. The silence seemed to go on hours. Not a single step sounded. Not a single breath was heard. The temptation to turn back only increased with the passing time…

…

…

…

But just as I considered looking, the leaves began to crackle again, and the rabbit quickly left.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 23rd. 7:00 PM_

Hours went by.

The emptiness of the forest around me did nothing to aid my anxious thoughts. The growing darkness of the evening sky seemed to weigh down on me like a sinking anchor. Nothing felt right about this. It had been far too long.

Judy wasn't back yet.

I was in a stagnant state of constant worrying. My eyes remained glued to the sky, fearfully searching for military helicopters to fly above. Even though I was at least 20 miles away from the burrow, the lingering sense of dread wouldn't go away. They had to have been out there. They had to have been getting close.

I mentally formulated my options. Out here in the country, helicopters would be very easy to detect. However, if they saw me, running from them would be practically impossible. Another possibility was that they'd send search crews on the forest floor. I trusted my eyes much more than my ears, but with the overwhelming amount of trees around me, it would be nearly impossible to see them coming. If they were to come through the forest, I would have very little time to react. No. I had to be prepared. I had to stay alert…

…

…

…

But after about an hour, the skies kept quiet, and the woods stood silent.

The fears of being found began to fade. My imagination began to settle, and the anxiety soon vanished. As the time passed, a new feeling began to emerge, and after what seemed like an eternity, it ate away at mind.

Boredom.

The inactivity was irritating. It always seemed like the faster I wanted time to pass, the slower it actually became. It was odd to think of it all; I was on the run from the government. I was wanted dead by the highest levels of the military. I was trying to get out of the inescapable prison that was the city-state, but here I was now, sitting in the woods with nothing to do: bored. I never thought I'd imagine myself in this predicament.

With a blank and muddled mind, my thoughts began to wander.

I tried to distract myself. I started to get up and move around the site. Pacing around could have possibly jogged up my mind and find me something to do. However, the process was pretty ineffective. The clearing was considerably small, and so walking back and forth was utterly uneventful. I quickly grew tired of the activity and decided to do something less exerting.

I tried glancing through the collection of tools and supplies that were gathered in the middle of the clearing.

There were a lot more items than I had first thought. My pistol managed to go through the whole ordeal, along with the smaller submachine gun I had taken with me. There was also a wide selection of various medications in boxes, along with packages of the usual items like flashlights and batteries. Although there was a healthy amount of equipment, there was nothing to entertain me for the time being.

There were very few alternatives. I wanted to sleep some more, but I still couldn't keep my guard down. I wanted to go out and look around the area, but I knew I couldn't leave the site. I couldn't find anything to keep my mind busy. I couldn't distract myself. I couldn't do anything…

…

…

…

And so I laid down and stopped trying.

…

…

…

 _Come on Nick… Think of something… Anything…_

I breathed out a long sigh and slumped my head down onto the crackling leaves.

 _How about reading? … Any books here?_

I turned over and glanced toward the middle of the clearing.

 _Nope. Not a fucking chance…_

I lazily leaned back and gazed up towards the fading sky above. I was at a complete loss. All I could do was lay and wait. I closed my eyes as my thoughts began to drift into the silence.

…

…

…

 _ ***GRRR**_

I shot up at the sound, immediately scanning the dark and concealing trees around me. I glanced over to where my gun was. I held my breath and waited.

…

…

…

 _ ***Grrr**_

I breathed a sigh of annoyance. Realization broke through. It was my stomach.

I was hungry.

 _Oh come on…_

I flung down onto my back, raising my arms and resting them on my tired eyes. I hadn't eaten for almost two days straight, and the agonizing exhaustion was starting to set in. I mentally retraced my steps to see if we had any—

… _Oh._

We had no food. Judy was out getting some.

 _Fuck…_

I groaned and kept my paws pressed against my face.

 _Don't think about her, Nick… She was being ridiculous… There's no way you could've stopped her… Damn control-freak rab—_

 _ ***Grrr**_

 _Ughhh GOD…_

I turned onto my side. My stomach continued to growl louder and louder. It was as if my body was taunting me, deliberately reminding me of that rueful conversation we had. I felt sick. I didn't want to be hungry. I just wanted to get some rest. I didn't want to think…

…

…

…

I shouldn't have let her go.

 _Oh come on! She was being an fucking idiot!_

— _Yah, and you let her be one!_

My mind began to slip into unwanted territory. She had been gone for over two hours. I wasn't sure if it was stubbornness or sheer stupidity. Her overaggressive tone had gotten the best of me, and I stupidly let her leave.

 _After all she's done for you, Nick! You would've stopped her if you actually gave a shit!_

My ears and neck began to heat up. My throat tightened, and my breaths became shallow. Guilt started to set in. My thoughts continued to berate me.

 _What the fuck were you thinking? She saw you as an equal! You should've put your foot down! She would've listened!_

I wasn't sure if there was anything else I could do.

 _Stood up and stopped her!_

I wasn't sure if I could've kept her from leaving.

 _Of course you could've!_

I wasn't sure where she was at now.

 _Probably dead!_

I sprung up to my feet, keeping my paws locked on my hurdling head. I involuntarily found myself pacing back and forth. The horrible thought seemed to echo off the walls of my skull. I had to get rid of it.

 _Fuck! Okay— just… find something to do…_

Anything. I had to do something. I glanced back over at our pile of belongings, immediately realizing how difficult of a challenge that was.

 _There's paper… You should draw!_

 _No… What the fuck— I can't draw for shit!_

 _Books… There were books here, right?_

 _No! We already figured this out!_

 _Ah— shit… How about sewing?_

 _Sewing!? Fucking sewing!? What kind of question is—_

Wait. My pocket. I glanced down at the tear, shoving my paw down and sticking my fingers through the hole.

…

…

…

I could fix my jacket…

 _Yeah— Yes! Fix your goddamn jacket!_

I quickly staggered over to the center of the clearing. I bent down and began to dig through the wide selection of items.

 _A needle— I need a needle… Where the fuck would one—_

My head shot up. I instantly identified the small, red case at the edge of the pile. The medical kit. There had to have been a needle. There had to have been some thread.

 _Jackpot._

I hobbled over and picked up the plastic case. It was almost a waste to use stitching thread to fix a tear in my clothes, but I didn't care. It wouldn't take that much string, and this was an urgent matter.

 _Alright…_

I quickly opened the medical kit and looked inside. Wet wipes, gauze, and bandages filled up the small compartment. I dragged my paw through the wrappers and rolls, desperately trying to find the needle and thread…

…

…

…

 _Fuck._

…

…

…

 _Fucking— Come on!_

They weren't in there.

I threw the box down and frantically began to search around. I hadn't seen them anywhere else in the pile. The boxes of medicine and packages of supplies showed no signs of containing them. My search became desperate.

I started to look through backpacks.

They were mostly empty. The bags of clothing were completely empty, the shirts and pants still hanging on the clothesline. Next to it, the medical backpack and the gun bags were also itemless. I was running out of options. I opened up Judy's backpack. It was full of stuff. I crammed my paws into the bag and began to search around. There was no way she had them. The annoyance turned into outrage.

" _Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck!"_

I threw my arms back out, but before I could step back, something suddenly caught my eye…

…

…

…

A photograph.

It laid face down on the leaves near my feet. I stared at the small slip of paper and breathed heavily. It must've fallen out while I was digging through the backpack. I sighed and bent down, picking it up and flipping it over…

…

…

…

It was Judy and Annabelle.

The photo was a fairly recent one. Their faces were squished together in a tight embrace. The two stood on a train station platform situated somewhere out in the countryside. The mammals in the background were just a blur. The rabbits' faces were full of glee.

I held the picture closer to my face. Little details began to emerge. The rabbit who took the photo covered the lense with a blurry finger. The siblings in the background hopped and ran wild while parents struggled to control them. The chaos was frozen in time, captured with the two sprightly sisters as the centerpiece.

I quickly noticed the stark contrast between their outfits. While Annie wore a light, floral blouse, her sister had a plain, grey shirt on along with a black pair of sweatpants. The sight confused me for a few moments, but then, I noticed the stuffed knapsack in the bottom corner of the photo. It immediately dawned upon me. I slowly guided the picture away from my face. I felt myself stumble back…

…

…

…

It was when Judy headed off to the police academy.

The anger was gone. My heavy breaths were silenced. Every hateful thought left my mind in matter of seconds. My shoulders slumped. My head sunk. The buzzing in my mind stopped. Rationality took over. Shame invaded my thoughts…

…

…

…

 _God…_

I leaned down and carefully placed the photo back into the bag. I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to erase every word I said, every thought that ran through my thick-witted head. My stomach churned, not from hunger, but from guilt.

It was as if I forgot.

 _The fuck am I doing…_

I stepped back. My eyes stayed glued on Judy's belongings. I couldn't believe my idiocy. I couldn't understand my audacity. She abandoned her passion. She saved my life more times than I could count. She was trying to help.

It was as if I forgot.

 _The fuck did you even get mad at?_

I staggered back and let my knees buckle. The leaves did little to comfort my fall. I flopped limply onto the ground, blankly staring up at the fading sky above. I dragged my claws along the sides of my head. I really fucked up.

I actually forgot.

 _That rabbit gives up everything for you, and you get pissed at her? You freak out and go through her shit!?_

I forgot what she had done for me.

 _Sure, what she was being a control freak, but we didn't have a choice! What the fuck was YOUR plan, Nick!? Picking up insects off the forest floor!? It's not even cricket season!_

I forgot what she lost for me.

 _She was trying to get you food! She was looking out for YOU, Nick! She was trying to help, and you scolded her for it! You acted like an overprotective douche!_

I forgot what she meant to me.

 _God you really fucked up this time…_

My thoughts pelted at my head, digging their way into my brain and infesting my spirit. No. I shouldn't have been that mad at her. I didn't want her to get herself into more trouble, but she was doing what was necessary. We couldn't sit out here and starve, and the longer we waited, the more time the military had to spread their search. It made sense. Painful sense. I didn't give it enough thought. I wish I could apologize to her.

But she wasn't here now.

I remained on the ground as the minutes continued to pass by. Although I could see fine, the darkening sky only heightened my stress levels. Fears started to flood in again, this time driving me to a state of paranoia. I couldn't do anything to distract myself. I couldn't do anything to ignore reality. All I could do is sit and regret.

…

…

…

All I could do was sleep.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 23rd. 7:48 PM_

I woke up to light.

It quietly crept into my blurred vision. The trees were glowing. They flickered dimly, pulsating at a subtle and random rate. They seemed to only grow brighter as my senses continued to readjust. My back was turned from the unknown source of luminance, my shadow sprawling out across the forest floor in front of me. I dawdled in drowsiness, staring tiredly at the trees without a thought in my mind. There was only grogginess, disorientation. For many moments, my head was absent of activity. I was in a tired trance, a sleep-induced stupor…

But then, there was a thought.

Curiosity shot up my brain stem. Anxiety flooded into my head again and filled up my skull. The repetitive reemergence of feelings brought me out of my haze. The trees were glowing. A light was shining. I started to put the pieces together. I wasn't alone anymore. Someone was with me. Part of me knew exactly who it was, but I had to make sure. I dragged myself out of exhaustion and rolled onto my back, my head shooting swiftly towards the source of the light. I confirmed my hopes.

Judy was back again.

She sat on a stuffed backpack, eating a tin of food in front of a small lantern. I didn't know what to think. Relief washed over me, but the feeling was limited. I wanted to rejoice, but something was holding me back. I didn't move a muscle. I didn't say a word. I only stared at the rabbit as she ate quietly.

My mind was a mess. I was a mess.

I needed to form some sort of apology. I needed to get this weight off my chest. I wasn't sure if I even hurt her. I didn't have a clue on how she'd react. Some of my anger was because of what I said, but most of it was because of what I thought. I took her for granted, not even a day after she saved me. Judy was all I had now. I couldn't forget that. I needed to see where we stood.

I needed to talk to her.

I slowly staggered to my feet. My body was completely drained of the dwindling energy it still had. I was running on fumes. Even with the rest I had gotten, two days of not eating was making even the simplest tasks difficult. With a stumbled step and few heavy breaths, I ignored the pain and walked over.

Our setup had apparently changed again when I was asleep. The collection of items in the center of the clearing was replaced with a few packed bags. There also was an extra backpack-or-two along with the ones we brought with us. It seemed that Judy bought more than just food. I stepped over the pile and made my way into the light. Judy continued to stare at the lantern.

I glanced over. A trash bag full of cans and packaged food sat beside her on the ground. I hesitated and came to a stop. The two of us remained silent for several seconds…

…

…

…

"Can I— uhhh… get some food?"

Her eyes remained locked on the lantern's lambent light. I swallowed and shifted where I stood, eagerly waiting for a response. A sigh. A nod. Her answer wasn't much, but it was enough, more than enough for me.

I ducked my head as I walked, bending down and reaching for the bag next to her. There were a few boxes of berries and dried crickets along with Judy's fruits and vegetables. I quickly dragged my paw through the pile and picked up the first package I found. Without making eye contact, I turned around and made my way to over to the other side of the lantern.

I glanced down at the box in my paws: blackberries. I didn't really pay attention to what I got. My mind was elsewhere; standing next to Judy felt odd and uncomfortable. They weren't the best, but I couldn't care less. I was starving.

I walked over to the pile of backpacks, grabbing the closest one and dragging it across the ground. I slowly made my way back into the light of the lantern, and after sitting the bag up, I took a seat across from Judy. The next few moments were filled with nothing. The two of us were quiet as I began to dig in.

…

…

…

I wasn't sure how she felt.

Judy took much longer than I had expected. She never said how long she would be, but a quick trip to town shouldn't have taken over three hours. I couldn't have known what happened. I had no idea what she just went through. Was she mad? Was she upset? She had to have been. The past few hours were marked by annoyance and uncertainty, and all I did was sit around at the camp. She was a hard book to read, but her expressionless stare didn't matter.

No matter how she felt, I still needed to apologize.

I continued to cram the berries into my mouth. They were much better than I last recalled, and I could already feel my body recovering from last, hellish few days. My mind began to work normally again, and once more, I was able to think a little more clearly. I went over today's events in my head, struggling to find the right way to talk to Judy.

 _Alright… Shit— you did this before… The truck. What did you say in the truck?_

I leaned back and searched through my head. The burrow seemed like an eternity ago.

 _Was that even an apology? —Let's see, you rambled on about not knowing what's going on, you talked about being confused… You mentioned that fight we had in the woods…_

I peered over at Judy. Her gaze was aloft and aloof. She was deep in thought. Sne had to have been mad about that fight. I never really did apologize for that…

 _Alright… —Let's see…_

I started to formulate.

 _Mhmmm… "Judy… I— uh… I'm sorry for— uh… fucking up your whole damn life and yelling at you like a complete idiot." … —No, come on! Be serious!_

I sighed silently, shoving another pawful of blackberries into my mouth.

 _Okay… Mhmhmmmhhmh— "Judy… I uh— just wanted you to know that… Ummm— I'm— I'm sorry about…" Ughhh, where do I even begin!? … God— ummm… Wait. Just imagine you're talking to Honey… Yah, okay— that makes sense!_

I went back to the time when I had to apologize to Honey on our front porch. I tried to recall what I said to her, but it was all just a stuttered-blur of rambling. I was never that good at apologizing…

 _Fuck it! You're overthinking this, Wilde! —Just… Start talking… It'll come to you… Alright— yeah okay… You got this… You'll be—_

"Nick."

…

…

…

Her voice was scratched and quiet. I snapped out of my stupor, immediately gazing up and over the lantern between us. She kept her head down. I hesitantly spoke up.

"Yeah?"

She swallowed, grinding a plastic fork around the inside of her empty tin. There was something offputting about her expression. Her relieved muscles, her shallow breaths, her sunken eyes; she had been acting weird all day, but this was different. No. This was new. There was an anchored sense of rationality in her face, a hint of reason behind her eyes. I could start to make out the little details. The jitteriness was gone. The foot tapping had stopped. Every bit of uneasiness had vanished from her sullen stare. There was only normality now, painful placidity.

…

…

…

The two of us sat in silence for over a minute.

…

…

…

"When I was like… _I don't know—_ twelve… Ummm…"

Her voice faltered. Her head bobbed up and down. A new sense of calm had taken over Judy. Although her words shook and stumbled, her mind was light and level.

She continued.

"One of my cousins drowned in the river."

…

…

…

A blackberry slipped from my grasp.

I wasn't sure what to do. I was locked in place, glued to my seat. Every plan I made for making an apology had been completely derailed. I slowly set the box of berries down. I listened to every word she said.

"—You know… With— with so many children there, accidents are bound to happen… —Rabbits die… _I mean—_ you can't… There's no way to avoid it…"

She glanced up at me for the first time.

"—But this one… This one was close to me…"

She took a deep breath and looked back down.

"...And so— _ummm…_ After the house held a funeral service… I— I went back to my room… And— and I… I didn't cry… I didn't scream, I didn't yell, I— I wasn't emotional…"

She shook her head.

"No… When I got to my room… I— … I started cleaning."

I watched Judy crack a broken smile. She began to smirk, almost chuckling under her heavy breaths. She sighed somberly and spoke with a lighter tone.

"I— … I cleaned for _four days straight…_ No sleep, no food, no crying… I just— I just cleaned… —And… I had to stop because I blacked out on the fourth day…"

Her smile suddenly straightened, and her snickers soon stopped. Judy's eyes went back up to meet mine above the lantern.

"Look, Nick… I'm not always that good at keeping my head straight… You were right earlier— I… I wasn't thinking clearly… I was being stupid, and you had every right to yell at me…"

…

…

…

"...And I'm sorry…"

…

…

…

She took the words directly from my mouth.

I wasn't sure what to do next. I thought that I was supposed to be the one apologizing here, not her. I cleared my throat and looked down, staring ponderously at the box of blackberries. I had to take a moment to soak it all in.

A rabbit just apologized to a fox.

Bizarre; it was the only word to describe it. Prey mammals never felt apologetic towards predators. It just didn't happen. Sure, she felt sorry for me while I was injured in the burrow, but this was completely different. She actually apologized. After all we went through, after how much she did, she was still willing to admit her mistakes and ask for forgiveness; a predator's forgiveness…

My forgiveness.

Even though the temperature was dropping by the minute, I still felt quite warm inside. We were out here all alone. No stigmas to keep us apart, no cities to make us hate, no cameras to watch our every move. The invisible barrier was between us had finally crumbled…

I leaned back and put a smug smile on my face.

"Well… As stupid as it was… You _did_ get us food…"

My voice had lowered to a hoarse mumble. I glanced back up to Judy before gazing back down at the flickering lantern below.

"—And… as irrational as it was… You _were_ trying to do the right thing… —And I, uhhh… kinda got a little too pissed at ya…"

My thoughts began to lock into place. Yes. Gratitude emerged from the pit of disorientation in my mind. My head began to clear up. Everything was fine now. I started to smile more.

I started to chuckle.

"—And seeing how I didn't thank you for saving my ass like _eight times—_ I… I think that I need to make an apology as well… —You've done a lot for me, and I really haven't been able to tell you that…"

I looked up at Judy and meant every word I said.

"...It really does mean a lot."

A candid smile. A sheepish look away. The slightest hint of gaiety broke through her timid expression. Her eyes grew brighter, her voice becoming louder and more jovial.

" _Gosh… You're making me feel even worse now…"_

"—Why's that?"

She rubbed her paws together and scrunched her face.

" _Because… I yelled at you… And— I… I dropped… —the f-bomb…"_

I smirked.

"Really? _The f-bomb?"_

" _Seriously! … I don't like swearing!"_

I couldn't help but laugh. Her demeanor had changed completely since I first met her. Whatever soft side she had was beginning to show. The tough rabbit's shell was starting to crack.

"Really? You cussed plenty when I first met you!"

" _I know, I know, but that was different! I don't like swearing at friends or family…"_

…

…

…

"So… We're friends, then…"

The bursts of cackling came to a gradual end. Judy went back into thought, her face still glowing with bubbling beguilement. She slowly began to nod her head, glancing down before looking back up with a sincere stare.

"Yeah… I guess we are…"

The two of us returned to silence. A gust of wind caused the trees above to sway and rustle. The air was filled with another wave of chilliness. It was completely dark now, and the coldness of night was making its return.

I replayed and repeated every word in my head. Things were much better now. Yes. Much better. I wasn't hungry anymore. I wasn't angry. I wasn't sad. Everything that happened last night was erased from my memory. Things were truly back to normal.

Judy stood up and brushed off bits of vegetables from her lap.

"It's getting kinda late…"

Her voice returned to its usual, stern state. Taking a deep breath, she swung her paw up and pointed over to the pile of bags.

"I'm gonna get the blanket out…"

I nodded. She bent down and grabbed the lantern by the handle, picking it up and taking it with her as she walked.

The area around me soon became dark. I remained where I sat, watching my shadow sprawl out across the bed of leaves before me. It climbed up onto the trees as Judy set it back down. I listened as she started going through one of the backpacks.

My thoughts started to point towards the future. For the first time, there was no sense of impending doom. There wasn't a dreadful deadline. In the Grotto, all I could think about was escaping. In the burrow, I was in constant fear of being discovered. Here however, there was no one watching. No one to breath down our necks. There were only trees and the open air.

The fear never quite went away, it simply lessened in severity. We were being still hunted, and we still needed to get out of Zootopia. There were a magnitude of different ways we could fail, but right now, it didn't matter. We had a little more freedom, and tonight, we had a little more peace.

I got up and walked over to where Judy sat. Bending down, I carefully closed the box of blackberries and set it back down in the bag. I stood up and looked at all of it. Judy sure had her work cut out for her. Even if she was a little mean about it, I'm not sure what we could've done if—

" _Oh dog-garnet!"_

I glanced back at Judy. The rabbit stood with a large packet in her paws, disappointedly scanning the plastic labeling. I stepped forward and inquired curiously.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at the blanket for a few more seconds before groaning and tossing it to me. I caught the package and began to glance around. I eventually found the text and began reading…

…

…

…

"... _High-level insulating design… Durable and long lasting… Non-sensitive for maximum tail comfort… Machine washable—"_

I suddenly stopped. I found what was wrong.

…

…

…

" _Fitted for tree-interiors and squirrel nests…"_

Judy got us a blanket for squirrels.

…

…

…

I couldn't contain my laughter.

" _Squirrel blanket…"_

" _Shutup."_

I started to undo the packaging, ripping off the plastic and tearing off the tags. I tried to keep my cackles to a minimum as I began to unfold the blanket.

" _It said for king-sized beds…"_

"Yeah… _King-sized-squirrel-beds."_

"Oh come on! They're not _that_ smaller than us, how bad can it—"

I tugged the corners and unraveled the blanket. The fabric flew down and only reached my ankles. It was just a bit shorter than my body length and half as wide.

It was way too small.

"...be."

"OH! _Oh my god look!"_

I excitedly twisted the blanket around to display the large, stitched symbol.

" _IT EVEN HAS AN ACORN ON IT!"_

I continued to laugh as Judy put a paw to her head. I flung the fabric back around to look at the acorn. The sight of it only made me crack up more.

" _God…"_

Judy didn't seem as amused as I was. I heard her turn back and unzip a few more bags. I kept my eyes on the ridiculous-looking blanket. It had a poorly designed pattern and everything. It looked like something you'd find at a grandmother's house.

I started to step over towards the backpacks. My fits of laughter started to die down. Squirrel blanket. The mere existence of such an item seemed to be a lot funnier than it should have been. I slowly lowered it and looked up.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to—"

Judy was gone. I glanced over to the edge of the treeline where she now stood. She had a big bundle of jackets and hoodies in her paws. I watched as she nonchalantly dropped them on the ground. She started to bend down.

"Wait is this— … Is this the only blanket we have?"

She took a seat on the pile of clothes, readjusting herself in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"They didn't have any sleeping bags at the store… That was the only thing I could find."

She laid down completely, picking up an oversized shirt and dropoping it across her body. I swallowed with uncertainty, glancing down at the blanket before looking back up.

"I mean… I think it's big enough, we can both—"

"No, no it's fine… I'll be— I'll be fine."

Judy's voice was muffled by her makeshift blanket. After a few moments, she became motionless on the heap. I wanted to speak up again, but the rabbit was already trying to sleep. Besides, she always got her way, and if she was fine over there, than I would be fine here.

…

…

…

I tiredly took a seat.

Exhaustion was finally taking control. Even though I napped twice today, my body was still succumbing to drowsiness. With a yawn, I lowered myself down and dropped the blanket over me.

I sprawled out in the layer of leaves, stretching my arms and legs and relaxing my muscles. I reached up and grabbed a backpack from above me, dragging it towards me using it as a pillow. With the addition of a blanket, my new sleeping arrangement was especially comfortable.

I glanced back over. Judy remained a fluffy lump buried beneath a blanket of clothing. She seemed content with where she was at, but I decided to speak up again. Even with a jacket on, I was starting to get cold.

"Are you sure you're fine there? —It's getting pretty chilly out here…"

"I'll be alright…"

Her voice trailed off. There was a long pause. I quietly kept my eyes pointed towards the pile. I waited for several moments before she spoke up again…

…

…

…

"Goodnight."

Her voice was light and relaxed. I dropped my head back down and closed my eyes.

"Night."

My thoughts started to drift, casting off into a sea of blowing leaves and singing trees. The bitter chill of night snuck beneath my clothing, digging into my fur and underneath my skin. I leaned onto my side and tucked my legs in, grabbing every bit of warmth and keeping it close. The " _High-level insulating design"_ didn't seem to be working all that well, but in the end, I really didn't care. I was fine with where I was at, resting in the woods with miles of trees separating me from the outside world. I hated the outside world; it ruined everything that was good.

And where I was at right now? Yes. This was good. This was very good.

I didn't need to care anymore. I didn't need to worry about the city or the corruption. The woods were untouched lands, and I was happily outcasted in the middle of it. All of the things that kept me down were gone now. I wasn't Fredrick anymore, I was Nicholas Wilde; a mammal, not a predator. A friend, not a serf. I was an equal, and Judy was the first one to treat me as such. Nothing kept me from being myself. Nothing was stopping me from laughing. No one was preventing me from being happy, even if my freedom was temporary, even if I was just buying time.

Even if the whole damn world was falling apart.

Judy and I were friends now. We were alone, happily shipwrecked in an ocean of hatred. I didn't know what our future held, but I knew where it went. We had a city to get to, friends to find, a city-state to get out of. And if I died trying, then that would fine; I wouldn't be a nobody…

…

…

…

I wouldn't be alone.

…

…

…

* * *

 **OH AND HOLY SHIT I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON AO3**

 **I've been** _ **absolutely struggling**_ **with that damn website for over a week now, but I finally am getting around to actually posting stuff on there as well. I'm gonna upload Chapter 1 of Book 1 tonight and figure out what I'm doing with the rest of the story later…**

 **So yeah… Thanks so much for reading…**

 **Goodbye**

 **(?)**

* * *

…

…

…

 _ ***Snap**_

…

…

…

 _ ***Crunch**_

…

…

…

 _ ***Snap**_

 _ ***Crunch**_

 _ ***Snap**_

 _ ***Crunch**_

 _ ***Snap**_

 _ ***Crunch**_

…

…

…

"Move."

…

…

…

"Nick!"

"— _wHa— What… Who—"_

"Scoot over."

…

"Well, well, well… Looks like Mrs. Squirrel Blanket's a little too cold."

"Shut the hell up."

" _Wha! —Watch your language young lady!"_

" _Ughhh…_ Okay, _heck…_ 'Shut the _heck_ up,' now move!"

…

…

…

"What's the password?"

" _Are you actually being serious—"_

"Okay, Okay! — _Here…"_

…

…

…

 _ ***Snap**_

 _ ***Crunch**_

…

…

…

" _MhMhmmHmmHmHmmMhMhmm…"_

" _If you touch me Wilde I swear—"_

"I thought you didn't like swearing…"

…

…

…

" _I am going to kill you."_

"Goodnight!"

" _Ughhh…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Goodnight."_

…

…

…


	35. Furtherance

_**MOTHER OF ASS**_

 _ ***Flips table over* WHY MUST I BE SO LATE WITH UPDATES!? 16 DAYS!? WHAT THE SHIT!?**_

 **Ok ok okay I'm fine totally fine 100% fine dandy okay…**

 **Alright, so ummm… I can explain.**

 **I haven't been busy, I haven't been sick, and I haven't been lazy… I've been unprepared.**

 **Every time I make a new book, I first make a skeleton to plan out the themes, settings, and purposes of each chapter. I know how Book 3 will end, and I know how Book 4 is beginning. Therefore, with the skeleton, I can sorta time everything out so I can get from Point A to Point B without many problems.**

 **Now, I tend to plan out the more…** _ **angsty**_ **chapters out better than the fluffy ones, and well, Chapters 1 and 2 were just that: fluff, pure character development with a tiny bit of plot progression… I thought that writing them would be easy…**

 **I was really fucking wrong.**

 **I'm actually really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I just got back from a 1 month hiatus. I shouldn't be delaying and postponing chapters over 2 weeks. That's stupid…**

 **BUT HEY! WE'RE HERE NOW! LET'S FUCKING CELEBRATE YAY!1!1!'!**

 **(oh and btw, forget about that update chapter... just story maintenance :P)**

* * *

 _Sunday, April 24th. 7:08 AM_

 _Day 2_

My eyes opened at the sound of singing cicadas.

The bugs filled the air with their ringing chorus. They chirped from tree to tree, carelessly crooning from behind hidden corners. Bugs weren't that common down in the city, but out here, they populated the forests by the masses. It was as if the trees themselves were buzzing; I've never actually been able to physically see the cicadas myself. Because of mammals like me, they were natural experts at hiding. Even if I decided to get up and look around, my luck would be scarce, and the insects would undoubtedly win.

And so I just laid still.

I remained on the ground with my eyes on the glowing clouds. The distorted hues of the rising sun filled the sky with a wide range of colors. Grey was replaced by purples, and the purples soon became orange and red. The pine trees became greener and greener, and as the sun made its way above the horizon, everything became bright with warm shades of yellow.

I wasn't sure how long I had been awake, sleep seemed to come to me in random, rolling waves. I would wake up, look around for a minute-or-so, and then let myself sink back into the comfort of lethargy. I got as much rest as possible. The cycle went on repeatedly. After a while however, my consciousness began to take over, and rest became less and less common. When the well finally ran dry, I stayed awake, watching the woods coming to life around me. It was a scene of true serenity, a placid place of peace.

And I was bathed in the comfort it gave.

I felt considerably better now. My arms and legs were sore, but the exhaustion in my body seemed to vanish overnight. The wounds on my neck and shoulders were already starting to heal, and the pain in my torn-open arm had diminished significantly. Being healthy was usually the least of my worries, but after everything that's happened, I welcomed the wellness with the every fiber of my body. I didn't have to worry about the pain.

Not a part of me cared.

My thoughts continued to bob around my head. I lazily laid on my side, gazing blankly at the endless maze of tree trunks in front of me. The sun had climbed only a small amount since I last woke up. Even if I wasn't tired now, I slowly started to close my eyes. The morning still seemed to be fairly young, and it would be a while until I'd have to get up. With a tired yawn and a deep breath, I let myself relax into the mattress of leaves below me…

…

…

…

 _ ***Crunch**_

I blanket began to suddenly shift. Cool air began to escape into my clothes as the fabric was pulled from my grasp. I sighed in annoyance, grabbing my edge of the blanket and pulling it back over.

Judy was under the blanket with me.

Last night's events began to filter back into my mind. The conversation we had, the things we apologized for, the things we regretted; it all came back, and more importantly, it all worked out. All the guilt was washed away. The weight had been lifted, and my mind was now free. Everything was completely fine last night…

But when she climbed underneath the squirrel blanket, it became an all out war.

I've always been an active sleeper. I moved around a lot, tossed and turned constantly, and on occasion, I would even sleep talk. Last night I thought that I'd be the one disturbing Judy's sleep.

But man was I wrong.

Rabbits were pretty energetic mammals. They farmed, tapped their feet a lot, and were experts at jumping; that's mostly what I knew about them in the city. However, out here in the countryside, I've learned a bit more about them. For starters, bunny-children were uncontrollable little balls of pure destruction. They decimated everything in their path, bombarding mammals with their seemingly-unending supply of rubber balls. I also discovered that rabbits used their own poop for fertilizer and made for pretty bad drivers. However, I learned another neat little fact about them last night…

They really liked kicking things.

My stomach was subjected to an uncountable amount of twitches and kicks. I wasn't sure if it was a natural-instinct thing, or if it was the cold weather. She wouldn't stop moving, she wouldn't stop tossing around, and she would not stop kicking me. Even when she was fully asleep, her legs kept swinging as if they had a mind of their own. I made sure to face the opposite direction for the majority of the night, but many of the kicks were simply unavoidable.

She also continued to pull the blanket over to her side while she slept. It became a battle of sorts; she'd drag her edge over to her side, and I'd respond by grabbing my edge and pulling it closer to mine. We ended up being awkwardly scrunched together underneath.

It was a rather outlandish experience.

It felt odd for me to be so close to a rabbit, and it had to have been even odder for her. She mainly resented predators her entire life, and now, she was crammed up with one beneath an undersized blanket. She had to have been weirded out by it. I could only imagine what was going through her head when she—

" _Mmmmhhhhh…"_

…

…

…

 _ ***Crunch**_

I felt myself freeze. I winced and remained perfectly still. Seconds suddenly went by much slower. My muscles stayed tense with bewilderment. My thoughts were in a state of panic…

…

…

…

My tail.

Slowly and carefully, I inched my head back over my shoulder. I kept my muscles tense as I peeked back. My view was particularly obscured by the blanket, but the sight was shockingly clear. My suspicions were correct.

Judy was holding onto my tail.

She slept snugly behind my back, wrapping her arms around my tail and burying her face into the fluff. I watched in horror as she mumbled dreamily, quietly murmuring a steady stream of unintelligible words before returning to a silent snore. She was touching my tail. She was _cuddling_ with it. I felt myself heat up. I didn't need the blanket anymore. I needed to get up.

…

…

…

" _Hopps…"_

I whispered as quietly as possible, unsure of how else to react. I took a deep breath and gulped. She wasn't budging. She wasn't waking up. I spoke again with a croaking voice.

…

…

…

" _Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudy…"_

…

…

…

Nothing.

I sighed and wiped my forehead. I tried to move my tail around and brush her off, but she had a solid grip on it. I couldn't wake her up. I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable. I started to shift around slowly.

…

…

…

" _... Pfffff— hey… Judes—"_

" _... Hmmm? —Oh… —Hey Nick… What's going—"_

…

…

…

I felt her grip loosen.

"— _whuAAOOOH!"_

My back was immediately pelted by a barrage of blistering kicks. The blanket flew off me as the rabbit shot up, sending a downpour of twigs and leaves straight into my face. I flung myself back, squirming and struggling to get up onto my knees. The panic lasted for several seconds, but soon after, all was silent again. We stared at each other from either end of the makeshift bed. Judy's face became flush with anger.

" _NICK!"_

" _What!?"_

" _WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"_

I scoffed.

"What was _I_ doing?"

" _YES! YOU WERE… We were… Uhhh—"_

Realizations began to settle in. Judy's outrage was immediately replaced by befuddlement. I couldn't help but smirk at the dirt-covered rabbit. I brushed myself off as I got to my feet, speaking with teasing voice.

" _You_ were snuggling with _my_ tail!"

"Pfff— _no I wasn't…"_

" _Oh come on! —_ Yah, you were!"

Judy scoffed and stubbornly crossed her arms, turning around and making her way over to the abandoned pile of clothing at the edge of the clearing.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

It was obvious that the rabbit wouldn't admit to it. I found myself snickering at the whole ordeal. Judy definitely knew what she had done, and I had the opportunity to never let her her live it down. I slowly made my way over to the squirrel blanket. I spoke up with a droll tone.

"Whatever you say, Carrots."

"What did you just call me?"

I bent down and scooped up the blanket, raising it in the air in front of me and shaking it subtly.

" _Carrots?_ Cause, you know— you're a rabbit and all."

" _Yah—_ don't call me that."

I glanced over at Judy. She had picked up the pile of clothes and was carrying it over towards our bags. I folded the blanket in my arms, smiling as I spoke once more.

"Don't you guys _love_ carrots though? —Like isn't that all you eat?"

The rabbit scoffed as she dropped the pile into an awaiting backpack, responding with a sassy smirk.

"Yes… Us rabbits eat carrots as often you foxes break into houses…"

"Wow… That's both mean and inaccurate."

"Inaccurate? —Tell me… How many homes have you broken into?"

I sighed and tossed the blanket down, crossing my arms and stepping back. I tilted my head up as I pondered. I had to go back to my teenage years and count; I did a lot of pretty stupid shit back then…

…

…

…

" _Hrmmm…_ —three… maybe four…"

"Nope."

My head shot back down.

"What?"

Judy finished up with the backpacks, putting everything together and zipping them closed. She rose to her feet, flinging a few bags over shoulders and meeting my gaze.

"According to your police records, you have at least _nine_ counts of breaking and entering…"

" _Nine?_ —Wow, that's… That's actually kinda impressive."

"Meh— Not really."

She bent down and reached into another bag, pulling out her map and holding it close to her side. I shifted where I stood, sighing in annoyance as I responded.

"And why's that?"

Judy turned back around, carrying with her our bags of food and clothing. A half-cocked smile grew on her face.

"You have about eight-times as many counts of public urination."

The smugness in my stature suddenly left me. I sighed and shoved my paws in my pockets. _Was this rabbit serious? Public urination. God damnit._ I felt myself heat up.

"Oh and by the way… Carrots are high in sugar— we can only eat them as snacks… _The more ya know!"_

With that, Judy unfolded the map and made her way out of the clearing. I remained where I stood, grumpily trying make out what had just happened. For several moments, my thoughts were a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. If Finnick was here, he'd be laughing his ass off. I could almost hear his signature laugh…

Soon however, the feelings quickly faded.

I snapped out of my trance and quickly ran over to the remaining the bags on the ground, picking them up and flinging them over my shoulders. Judy had left the main backpack for me to carry, along with the smaller bags of weapons and medical supplies. I situated them on my back and followed after her, stumbling out of the clearing and into the shade of the forest.

Around us, the scenery was slowly evolving. The fresh, yellow hues of the early morning sun had faded off, fully replaced by the saturated blues of the bright sky above. The coolness of night had left completely, and the sun was already beginning to fill up the countryside with warmth. The empty woods had resumed its daily routine. Who knew that running from the government could be so serene…

…

…

…

I decided to start a conversation.

"So… Tell me about the academy."

"—The police academy?"

"Yeah."

Judy glanced over at me before returning her gaze to the trees in front of her. It was a rather odd topic, but it was one that I was still curious about. She spaced off for a few moments, contemplating with a hesitant tone.

"Well… What do you wanna know?"

" _I don't know_ , just— what'd they teach you? What'd you learn?"

She absorbed the question slowly, biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

"Well… They first put us through conditioning— which was stuff like running, climbing, endurance tests…"

"—I thought that was a military thing."

She shook her head.

"No… Well— every level of policing has to go through conditioning of some kind… The military has to go through some pretty rough things, much worse than anyone else…"

I nodded subtly, looking back up and thinking for a few moments. The military, Judy got us out of a _military_ raid. She handled the situation with calmness and determination, even when she hadn't finished as much as a full year at the academy…

"Well— I think you would've done pretty well there."

She smiled slightly, nodding her head and glancing back up at me.

"That was my plan… You can't apply for the military until you pass the lower-grade academies, I was… I was gonna graduate and go straight there— maybe even get into TUSK or something…"

She smirked, glancing behind us for a few seconds.

"...Funny how things worked out in the end."

"So like— What next? Did you learn how to shoot?"

She looked back over, gazing at me for a brief moment before facing forward again.

"We were taught the basics… Gun handling, gun safety, gun maintenance, all that boring stuff… My dad taught me a thing or two back at the burrow, so passing the tests was pretty easy… After that, they started teaching us more about police protocol— what we can and can't arrest mammals for, police routes, how to treat mammals, how to shock pred—"

Judy stopped herself suddenly, slowing her pace as she started to take back her words. Her ears drooped down with her head. She sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's— it's fine…"

I gulped and shrugged it off. Without hesitating further, I spoke up with forced yawn.

"So… Don't you police guys get super cool technology?"

"Oh, technology? —uhhh… Kinda… I mean— it's nothing compared to the military, but… Yeah— we… We get some stuff."

"Like what?"

Judy looked up and searched for the answer in the trees. Her mouth twisted as she bit her own cheeks. She quietly came up with an answer.

"Well… Uhhh— we have computing systems, mobile telephones, police radios, the Internet, the—"

"—The what?"

I haven't heard the word before. Judy glanced up at me momentarily before resuming.

"Yeah— The _Internet_ … It can only be accessed by the police and the military… It allows all of us to communicate and coordinate stuff from long distances— It's how I got your police records."

" _Ohhh, okay…_ but like, how do they work?"

"Same way as landline… Wires."

"Huh."

I nodded slowly. The concept was mind boggling, but it sorta made sense. The police officers in the city usually seemed to be well organized, and when it came to the military, their tactics were always well-coordinated. They had to plan out everything in advance, and their internets let them do that.

"Wait… Did everyone in the burrow have an internet?"

Judy snorted, raising her paws to her face and covering her mouth. She started chuckling. I inquired curiously.

"What?"

"It's ' _The_ Internet!'"

" _The_ Internet?"

"Yes!"

"Like… _One, single Internet?"_

" _Yes!"_

A smile broke through her clasped paws. I snickered too, partially confused by her continued laughter.

"Yeah, no— no, I was the only one who could get on it."

"Get… Wait— get on what?"

"Oh my god…"

Judy broke out into laughter. I could only watch and chuckle with her. I was feeling dumber by the second.

"Wait, wait, wait… so it's like being on the phone?"

"Yes— _Yes_ Nick!"

"But— no… You'd be on the _computing system,_ not the _Internet_."

"Yeah! —No… I'd be on both!"

"What!? _Oh my…"_

I groaned in annoyance, further fueling Judy's fit of laughter. I officially felt like an idiot. I could understand what it was, but all of these terms were confusing me. Part of me wanted to think that Judy was making stuff up, but it was undeniable that she was much smarter than I was; it just felt weird to realize that there was a lot I didn't know, a lot I didn't even think about until now.

Judy's infectious giggles tempted me no longer. Her demeanor began to settle down, and eventually, she started to speak again.

"What did they teach you at school?"

Her voice was void of any sign of mockery. Her eyes met mine, filled with the glow of genuine curiosity. I scoffed and shook my head, warding off any visible display of insecurity.

"Manners."

"And… That's it?"

I tilted my head and put my paws in my pockets.

"Well, they had us read some old novels and a bunch of books about math… I mean— the first years were okay, but it only got worse and worse… The older you got, the less the teachers gave a shit."

"Seriously?"

I smirked and nodded.

"Yep! It's a complete waste of time… Honestly, the only thing I remember about school is that I hated it."

"Really? …—Huh."

I glanced over at Judy. Her response wasn't sarcastic, it was traced by wonder. I studied her face as we walked; something seemed a little off. I questioned her and smiled.

"What?"

Her ears perked up. She swiftly looked over at me, snapping out of her subtle stupor and responding with a cautious smile.

"Oh— nothing, it's just… I thought you'd like learning since, you know— uhhh… You're just…"

Her hesitant words cracked. She chuckled nervously, rubbing her arm and sheepishly shrugging her shoulders.

"You're pretty smart."

I felt my muscles tense up. I took a double take, not necessarily sure if what I heard was in fact what she had said. No. She said I was smart. I started to snicker. I wasn't smart.

"Seriously? — _After that Internet discussion we just had!?"_

"No, No! —I mean… Yeah, it's just…"

Judy couldn't help but giggle. Her voice grew in volume as she defended her statement.

"...For a predator, you've— you've really done a lot in the past few months… I mean, you escaped a confinement zone! You've cheated death at least five times! Heck— You alone figured out the government's biggest secret!"

I waved my paw in the air, swatting away at the thought with grumbled voice.

"The only reason why I got out of that confinement zone was because of a highly intellectual otter, I wouldn't have figured out the secret without your little conspiracy map, and I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you saving my ass like ten times… I'm not smart, I'm lucky."

Judy responded enthusiastically, ignoring my grumpiness with a supportive tone.

"Okay, maybe you're not _book_ smart, but you've made it this far! —You _have_ to give yourself at least _some_ credit!"

I sighed and looked away.

"Okay, yeah— I'm alive… Congratulations to me."

"There ya go! That's the spirit!"

I let out a snicker, partially bemused by Judy's humorous optimism. I shook my head and took a deep breath, floating off into my own little realm of thoughts.

I was right. I really didn't know all that much about the world I lived in. Predators were almost always uneducated. Many of us were too poor to afford schooling in the first place, but those who managed were never given much. Predators had to fight for knowledge. Mammals like Tyler got by with stealing books and reading a lot. Many of us also shared what they knew with sons and daughters, and some of us even managed to become doctors and lawyers. I however, never really cared about learning…

Yet here I was, holding with me the city-state's biggest secret.

Maybe Judy was right. I mean, I wasn't book smart, but maybe I was street smart. I learned a lot by living out on my own. I wasn't exactly sure if that knowledge was beneficial to the predicament I was in, but I was still curious. I wanted to know a little more about my past, and apparently, Judy knew a bit more than I did. I decided to inquire.

"So Miss Judy… What else do that crime record say?"

I could hear crinkling paper as Judy brought out her map again. She unfolded the sheet and glanced down, looking at it carefully as she responded.

"Your crime history's in the backpack you're carrying…"

" _Oh— I gotta see this!"_

I readjusted the bags on my shoulders and hastily moved the largest one closer to my side. In one, strenuous movement, I reached over and unzipped the backpack's main pocket, peering down at the contents within. A wide variety of tools and equipment were still in their packaging, some of it being new from Judy's latest shopping run.

At the back sat a few folders and bundles of paper. The documents were color-coded and neatly organized, however, I wasn't sure which one to check in.

"Hey— uh… Which folder is the—"

"Red one."

I glanced up at Judy before looking back down. The red one. I reached down and found the folder with my fingers. A large amount of paper was in it. I began flipping through the tops of them in an attempt to find my crime records…

…

…

…

"Nick. Seriously, look up. You're going to fall and—"

"— _Found it!"_

Triumphantly, I pulled out the paper and zipped the backpack shut. My difficult and unnecessary efforts had paid off; I now held the document in my paws.

"Let's see here…"

I bemusedly scanned the sheet of paper. It was nearly identical to the one Tyler gave me at his house. My name and basic information was included at the top, and my crime history was listed directly below it. At the top right corner, a mugshot of myself stared back at me with a blank glare.

"Good god I was ugly…"

"You still are."

"Shutup— okay…"

I cleared my throat and began to read the bottom of the page.

"Four counts of trespassing, two counts of grand theft, nine counts of breaking and entering, three counts of underage alcohol consumption— _that should actually be a lot higher, anyways—_ five counts of drug trafficking, twelve counts of illegal—"

"My god, Nick."

"What?"

She snickered and shook her head.

"How on earth did they not kick you out of the city to work as a serf?"

I looked back down at the paper, looking over the words as I responded.

"Pred-on-pred crime."

"What?"

I sighed, folding up the paper and putting it into my coat pocket. I thought for a few moments before coming up with a proper response.

"The police force prioritizes the protection of Zootopian citizens, but since us preds aren't seen as citizens, they really didn't give a shit about us… If we committed a crime against a prey mammal, we got thrown out. If we committed a crime against _another_ _predator…"_

My voice trailed off momentarily. I glanced over at Judy and watched her focused expression. She wasn't looking at the map anymore. Her mind was elsewhere.

"...Well, not much happens."

"So wait, they just… Let— you do whatever you want?"

I turned back and switched my gaze to the forest floor in front of me.

"Not necessarily… You have to be secretive about stuff— If an officer catches you committing a crime, they'll shock you half to death… If they don't — and let's say — a security camera catches you, they'll document it and add it onto your crime history… Not much else happens…"

"That seems a little weird… Why wouldn't they just punish everyone who broke the law? Even if they're not caught immediately?"

"Because that's not how it works… They don't stop crime, they _regulate_ it… They make sure that the city has control over preds, but allow them to fuck each other up and ruin their own damn reputations… If the city chooses to enforce the law completely, then there's a possibility that predators might actually become good, productive mammals. If the city gives them _just a little_ wiggle room to commit crimes against each other, they'll do just that, and prey will have a legitimate reason to hate them!"

We became silent for a few, brief moments. I could tell that Judy was surprised by what she heard; our pace had slowed down, and her eyes sunk sullenly. I took a deep breath and looked away, trying to distract myself with the sounds of the trees above…

…

…

…

"I didn't know that, Nick."

Her voice had lost its sass-filled sarcasm. No. Now it was filled with sobering sympathy. She was serious now. She was apologetic.

"I mean… I knew that there were corrupt officers and stuff, but… I didn't— I didn't know… _that."_

I sighed and looked back down at the ground. The two of us became quiet again. It dawned upon me that Judy had been in the police academy. She went into it thinking she was doing the right thing, and she had every right to believe so. The whole world had lied to her. Society seemed to skew morality in the majority's favor; she couldn't have known how bad it was. Judy was just trying to do what was right…

…

…

…

Now, she knew what that was.

"Well Mrs. Squirrel Blanket, the whole world's gone to shit, so… I guess none of that really matters anymore… — _Oh_ , and besides…"

I reached down into my coat pocket and pulled out the folded sheet of paper. With a smirk, I raised it in the air, pointing at it with my other paw.

"My criminal record is _horribly_ out of date."

Judy glanced up at the paper and snickered, shaking her head and looking back in front of us.

"Yeah… I guess mine is too."

I smiled and looked back ahead. The two of us continued through the forest at a nice, brisk pace.

The past two months have been hell for me, but now, jokingly looking back at it all, it didn't really feel like it. I couldn't feel the bandages on my arm. I couldn't trace any sense of pain in my body. There was only the faintest hint of it: acceptance. It was a feeling of euphoria that I've been having more and more often. I was fine with where I was at. I was okay with everything, and the more I felt it, the longer the feeling lasted.

I let out a tired sigh.

"You know Carrots, I've been pretty unsure of myself lately —but I think you might just be right…"

…

…

…

"Carrots."

…

…

…

"Judy?"

I looked over to my side. The rabbit was no longer walking with me. I froze and slowly turned around; behind me, Judy remained paralyzed in a blank trance. Her ears had sprung up. She was listening to something.

"What… What are you—"

" _Shutup."_

Her voice had reduced to a quiet whisper. She raised a paw and slowly began to spin around. I hesitantly stared up. I held my breath and listened…

…

…

…

Nothing.

The trees continued to blow in the wind, filling the air the sounds of scraping leaves. I glanced around cautiously; the woods were completely empty. I didn't know what to make of Judy's sudden silence. I turn towards her and started to walk.

"Judy, what do you—"

" _SHHH…"_

I stopped dead in my tracks, looking around again and holding my breath. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything, see anything, or smell anything. Slowly however, the howling wind began to die down. The gusting leaves seemed to sink into a sinister silence. For a single, strenuous instant, everything became calm; everything became still…

Everything became quiet.

…

…

…

"Get down."

I shot my head over at Judy. Her ears caught something. Her face became stone cold. I began to look around again; the woods were empty. There was nothing around us. I started to stagger over.

"What!?"

"GET DOWN."

She was next to me in less than a second. I felt her pull on my backpack and drag me over to the closest tree. I stumbled into the trunk and collapsed onto the ground, pulled down by Judy's forceful grip.

" _Shit Judy what the—"_

" _SHHH!"_

I regained my composure and leaned up against the tree. Judy ducked down beside me with her eyes glued to the sky. I glanced back and forth and listened. Another wave of wind was passing above, but as it began to dissipate, quietness took over for a few, lingering seconds. I held my head up and listened…

…

…

…

Helicopters.

The haunting sound of the spinning rotors could be traced in the distance. I shifted in the leaves and toppled onto my stomach, ducking down beneath the bags on my back and staring straight up. I felt myself tremble…

They were getting closer.

The wind continued to bend the trees back and forth, obscuring our view and drowning out the sounds of the aircraft. Every now and then, the gusts would slow down, and the helicopters broke through the stream of ambience with louder and louder amplitude. The rotors chopped the air like knives; their looming presence cut into my head with every quickening second…

They were right above us.

The waves of wind transformed into a roaring monsoon. The trees began to whip back and forth violently. Leaves started to rain down as they got ripped off waving branches. The sky became dark. The air became cold. I looked up. The aircraft was nothing like I'd seen before. It wasn't a helicopter. No. It definitely wasn't a helicopter. It was an airship, it was like a floating castle.

I closed my eyes and ducked my head down, clutching my backpack and keeping my body as close to the tree as possible. Everything froze, it seemed like they were above us for several seconds, too many seconds. The urge to run began to grow. I wasn't sure if they had slowed down; I wasn't sure if they had stopped completely, coming to rest directly above us…

…

…

…

But my uncertainties faded, and the airship started to fly away.

The trees began to calm down, leaning and returning to their natural positions. The storm of sounds was slowly subdued, and the aircraft's rotors lessened in intensity. I sat back up, keeping my eyes on the direction they had gone. The woods were empty, but the echoes remained.

"What the hell…"

I started to breathe again as the wind began to pick up. The airship's lingering presence was finally washed away by the waves of rustling tree branches. The last leaves began to flutter down and land softly upon the forest floor.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 24th. 5:02 PM_

"Hey Judy."

…

…

…

"What?"

…

…

…

"Who was the inventor of the washing machine?"

The rabbit sighed at the question. I glanced up at her apathetic expression before smirking and returning my gaze towards the book in my paws. Her voice was tired and stale.

"I don't know, who?"

"Mable J. Fisher."

Judy didn't respond to the answer, continuing to walk in a state of silence. I flipped to a random page and began scanning through the paragraphs. Another fact. I cleared my voice and spoke up again.

"Who was the first mammal to climb Mt. Cuttooth?"

"I don't know, who?"

Her voice was nearly a mumble now. I looked back at the page and answered enthusiastically.

"William J. — _Oreamnos_ … Hey— That's a pretty cool last name."

"— _Ughhh…"_

I glanced back up at Judy. The rabbit buried her face in the map in her grasp. She was clearly annoyed by my unnecessary antics.

"What? Have something against mountain goats?"

"Nick, you've been ' _quizzing_ ' me for over an hour… Don't you think it's gotten a little old?"

I looked back ahead and shrugged.

"Nah, not really… Anyways— Who was the mammal that—"

" _Nick."_

"Okay, okay— sorry…"

I chuckled and closed the text book shut. Judy had apparently purchased an old school text book at a thrift shop yesterday. I stumbled upon on it when we ate lunch earlier today. It was odd. In the burrow, I didn't really care about the city-state's history. Judy had offered me one of the children's text books to read when I was in her basement, but I never got around to reading it. Now however, I was increasingly curious and eager to learn. I hadn't put the book down since.

And now, I had an opportunity to annoy Judy.

I meant it jokingly of course. After the government airship passed by, we decided to settle down for lunch, and ever since, she hasn't spoken much. Our journey north became a silent walk through the woods. I tried to initiate some conversation, but every time we spoke, the discussion quickly died. After a few hours of listening to the quiet cadence of footsteps, I decided to bring out the history book and quiz her. I personally found the topics to be entertaining, but I wasn't sure if Judy felt the same way.

I put on smirk and talked with a teasing tone.

"You know— learning is actually a lot of fun… Wouldn't you agree?"

…

…

…

Silence.

Judy's expression had sunken into a solemn trance. My smirks and snickers left; my feeble attempts at cheering her up had failed, and again, quietness enveloped us. I looked down and returned my gaze to the passing ground beneath me, unsure of what to say next. Not a single sarcastic statement could help me now. I was all by myself on this one…

…

…

…

I spoke softly.

"Hey— uh… Do you want to talk about something?"

I glanced back at the rabbit. My words seemed to bounce right off of her, completely unaffecting her cold expression. I was almost certain she hadn't heard me, but after a few more moments, she tilted her head up and responded slowly.

"Isn't what we've been doing for the past five hours?"

"Well— yeah, but…"

My voice faltered as I kept my gaze on her. Judy locked her eyes on the map, refusing to look back up at me. I sighed and continued.

"I wanna talk about what's making you so… — _distant."_

Her ears twitched at the word. Judy seemed to be holding back her feelings with a blank facade, emotionlessly digging her eyes into the paper in her paws. Eventually however, her eyes began to sink into submission. She sighed and dropped her arms, looking off into the woods ahead of us.

"I'm sorry— I'm just… I'm just stressed out."

I nodded, partially relieved by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah— I am too…"

"—I've been learning about the military my entire life… Not once have I seen anything so… So big…"

I glanced ahead momentarily.

"The helicopter thingy?"

"Yah… the— the _helicopter thingy…_ "

I sighed nervously. I considered the possibility that the aircraft wasn't specifically looking for us. It could've been a random cargo shipment that just happened to pass overhead; I tried not to jump to conclusions, but with Judy's uncertainty, I became more unnerved about what we really saw.

"You think they're coming up with new technology just to hunt is down?"

"No— probably not… An airship like that had to have been in development for years, but— I guess… I guess they've been planning on exterminating preds for a while now… Who knows how much they prepared…"

I nodded and looked back up at her. The looming fears of what lurked behind the trees continued to show themselves to us. Not even an officer-in-training could comprehend the capabilities of the government, and after what we figured out, we were their number one targets…

But for now, there was nothing we could do.

I sighed and glanced ahead. The distant sounds of a rushing river could be heard beyond the trees in front of us. The sun was beginning to make its way down; it would only be a few hours until nightfall. I shrugged comfortably.

"I mean— We _did_ know that they were gonna be looking for us anyways…"

"I know, I know… It's just— _different_ … actually seeing them searching."

I yawned, straightening my back and readjusting the straps on my shoulders.

"Well… As fucked up of a situation we're in, there's not much we can do about it… No point in worrying."

"Yeah… —Yeah I guess you're right…"

I gazed back at her. Maybe spewing out a bunch of random facts wasn't the best way to go about things. I found myself smirking. I found myself smiling…

…

…

…

"Oh… _crap—"_

Judy quickly stepped forward, putting her map down and running ahead of me. I looked up in surprise. She was sprinting towards the river.

"What— _what?"_

I slowly sped up, struggling to keep up with the rabbit's swift pace. The two of us made our way down a hill, winding around the trees and stomping through the leaves. Eventually, Judy made it out into a small clearing. I staggered out from behind, gawkily meeting up with her at the edge of the river bank. I rested my paws on my knees. I took a look around.

The river was about three hundred feet across. The water whipped around in choppy waves of white, traveling downstream at rapid pace. This one appeared to be much larger than the one next to the burrow. It was clear to see; there was no way to cross it.

"Ughhh…"

Judy groaned and peered back down at her map. She seemed to be unpleasantly surprised about the river's existence. I stepped over at looked down at the paper, inquiring cordially.

"What? —Didn't see this coming?"

She shook her head, keeping her gaze at the blue, squiggly line on the map.

"This _stupid_ map says we're next to a creek—"

She looked back up, throwing her arms in the air and yelling.

" _THIS ISN'T A CREEK!"_

I put my paws in my pockets. If the river was calmer, we could have possibly swam across. Now however, the raging current ran violently downstream, and crossing it would be extremely dangerous, with or without the bags on our backs.

I sighed and looked away from Judy. Downstream, the water curved around the riverbank and disappeared behind the trees. The rapids seemed to dissipate significantly, but from what I could see, the river only got wider. There didn't appear to be any means of crossing. I looked back over Judy's head.

The river curved around in a similar way, vanishing behind the curvature of the wooded hills. The river appeared to narrow further upstream, however, the water appeared to be even more choppy and turbulent. Despite the shorter length to cross, the river was still unswimmable. There was no way we could swim across…

…

…

…

However, I was able to spot something else.

Just beyond the riverbank, above the tops of the trees, a strange looking tower protruded up from the woods. From the top of the tower, two large cables hung down towards the ground somewhere below. I vaguely recognized the structure. I quickly glanced over to the other side of the river: an almost identical sight. My suspicions were confirmed. I'd seen them in the city…

"—A bridge."

"Yeah… We need a bridge to cross, but there aren't any roads within the next twenty—"

"— _Nonono… Look!"_

I swung Judy around, pointing up above the treeline towards the tips of the towers. The bridge itself was concealed behind the trees, but the towers were there; it was a definite sign. We found a possible way to cross. Judy's ears perked up at the sight. Her feet stomped the ground excitedly.

" _Oooh! Good eye!"_

She hit my stomach enthusiastically, hopping forward with an ecstatic gate.

" _Come on!"_

I ignored the stinging pain in my chest and smirked, stepping forward and slowly following along.

…

We walked along the riverside for several minutes. I had to run a bit faster to keep up with Judy's swift pace. It was exhausting, but I didn't quite mind; I much rather preferred an energetic rabbit than a bummed one. It was interesting to watch her. The peppiness in her demeanor seemed to reveal itself more and more. It was always in slight bursts, but they seemed to happen a little more often. I remembered that picnic we had. I remembered the way she addressed her siblings during the house meeting. It was like she was a completely different mammal. It was like she was someone else.

And now, I was really trying to figure out who that was.

…

My thoughts were anchored as we got closer to the bridge. The oddly-placed structure grew larger and larger as we approached, slowly revealing itself behind the curtain of trees between us. The old suspension bridge spanned out across the dangerous waters below. It was indeed our way across, but ahead of me, Judy's jolly mood began to dampen. I became increasingly curious with each step. Something was off, and as we got near it, the subtle peculiarities emerged.

The bridge was small, very small. In the city, highways were fairly large. Mammals of all sizes had to drive on both sides of the road, meaning that extra lanes were usually created to accommodate for the population's diversity. However, the bridge in front of us was nowhere near as big. In fact, it didn't even look like a roadway at all. No. It wasn't a highway or an interstate, it wasn't even a country road. I kept my gaze on it as we arrived…

It was a tube.

"Is that like… A tunnel— bridge— thing for mice?"

Judy sighed and shook her head.

"No— that is an oil pipeline…"

An oil pipeline. I glanced down at Judy before returning my gaze to the bridge above us. It was in fact a very large pipe, only held up by the rows of cables from either end of the river. From what I could tell, the structure was not in use. It looked long abandoned. Crossing it would be treacherous.

"Well… —What now?"

I heard Judy's map crinkle beside me. I looked back and forth at the structure. The tube rose up from the ground in front of us, towering up about forty feet before turning sideways to cross the river. I observed the bridge carefully. Judy spoke up hesitantly.

"I mean… We could maybe swim across the river— the water didn't seem so rough downstream… Maybe we could—"

"—Hey look! A ladder!"

I stepped forward, making my way over to the bottom of the tower and looking up. Judy followed behind and chuckled nervously, folding the map and looking up with me.

"... Ummm… Are you _sure_ you want to—"

"—Climb up? Yeah, why not?"

I stepped on the bottom rung and began to make my way up.

"Uhhh— Nick? … I don't know if we should be going up that…"

I smirked and looked back climbing higher as spoke with a teasing tone.

"Oh come on… Where's that ' _go getter'_ attitude that got you over here?"

"I don't have a—"

Judy cut herself off, sighing with a sudden wave of annoyance. I stepped up another rung and smirked, leaning back with only one paw on the ladder. The two of us remained in a humoring silence. The rabbit crossed her arms and stepped forwards.

"Fine— okay…"

" _There we go!"_

"Shutup."

I snickered as I returned my gaze to the sky, reaching for another rung and continuing my ascent. The journey up didn't appear to be all that bad. My arms and legs were a little sore from walking, but aside from the bags hanging from my back, climbing up seemed to be a pretty easy task. I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles. We were about twenty feet up when I heard Judy call out from below.

"So where's all this confidence coming from, Wilde?"

I scoffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean— you seemed pretty eager to climb up this thing…"

I shrugged mentally, pulling myself up higher and glancing down beneath my feet. I thought for a few moments, partially surprised by my own previous actions. Past me would never do this. Past me would be a lot more hesitant, yet here I was, climbing up an old oil pipeline without giving it a second thought…

I looked back up and resumed forward.

"Don't know… Thought it looked fun."

"You thought it looked fun…"

"Yep— I mean… We got to get across somehow, and besides…"

I paused briefly, glancing over my shoulder and smirking as I spoke.

"—I'm not scared."

"Oh— _really… You're not scared…"_

I shook my head.

"Nope! —Trust me Carrots, I've been through enough life-or-death situations as it is… Lots of experience— This doesn't intimidate me."

" _Experience, huh?_ —Yeah… I guess you're pretty used to being an idiot by now…"

I brushed off Judy's remark with a sly grin. The top of the pipe was now within reach. After a few more moments, I threw my paws up and over the final rung, pulling myself onto the large platform above. I slowly got my knees, dragging my backpacks up along with me. I sighed in exhaustion, smugly smiling as I spoke.

"Say what you want… But I'm the one that's getting stuff done here…"

I rose to my feet. I looked around.

"Besides— It's only a little bridge… How bad can it—"

…

…

…

Ah shit.

We were high. _Extremely_ high. I froze where I stood, staring down the bridge with a blank gaze. The pipe looked even skinnier from up here. My breath was cut short, and my feet grew cold. The platform creaked as Judy got to the top of the ladder. I could almost feel her harassments coming…

…

…

…

"Well… Here we are!"

I was unable to snap out of my stupor. My surroundings seemed to amplify in intensity. The wind ripped wildly around us, the river raged relentlessly below. Ahead of me, the pipe shook and rattled in the breeze. I cautiously stepped forward, glancing over the edge of the platform towards the riverbank below.

"—Ummm… On second thought, I think that we should actually—"

"Nope! —You got us up here! No backing down now!"

I chuckled nervously. As much as I wanted to go back down, I really didn't see any other options. It was starting to get dark, and eventually, we would have to make camp somewhere. No. We didn't have a choice. Swimming wouldn't work, not with the amount of baggage we were carrying. This was the only way across; jokes aside, we both knew that.

"Goddamnit…"

I took a deep breath and got closer to the pipe. There was nothing to hold on to, no railings or bars to keep me from falling into the river below. The drop couldn't kill us, but taking a plunge with all of our backpacks on… It wouldn't be fun. Not in the slightest.

Fortunately however, the pipe was fairly wide. My initial fears seemed to exaggerate the narrowness of the bridge. No. It was skinny, but Judy and I were small mammals. About three feet in diameter, it was good enough for me. It was doable. This was doable. I took one, final breath.

I stepped onto the oil pipe.

"This is sketchy as hell."

I could hear Judy snicker lightly. I ignored the noises and focused on my footsteps, raising my arms up and balancing myself upright. I started to make my way from the safety of the platform, and as I got further away, I could sense the rabbit's amusement leave. After a few lingering seconds, the pipe groaned suddenly beneath me. A new set of footsteps sounded out from behind. Judy had stepped onto the pipe with me. We were both on the pipe now.

"You know… This isn't actually that bad…"

Judy's positive tone was mostly obscured by the thunderous ambience of rushing water. I sighed in subtle annoyance, keeping my eyes glued to the pipe beneath my feet.

"That's easy for you to say— you're like half my size!"

"What? _No! —I'm not that small!"_

" _Yeah you are!"_

" _No I'm not!"_

I shook my head.

"Well— would you like to compare heights right now? Back-to-back?"

" _What? Here!?— No, no,_ just… Keep going."

I snickered dryly, returning my attention to the pipe and continuing forward.

The journey became a silent one. The air was filled with nothing but the sounds of echoing footsteps. The pipe vibrated below us, swaying subtly as we made our way towards the middle. The cables on either side of us got lower and lower as we walked further. Yes. I took another deep breath. We were making progress.

I eventually got used to the rhythm, dropping my arms down and breathing a little lighter. My fears began to fade away. I looked around a bit more, feeling more and more content with the situation we were in. We were both hesitant before getting up here, but now, suspended about forty feet above a speeding river, the uncertainty between appeared to let up.

We were almost at the halfway point when I decided to speak up.

"Don't you think it's a waste— _you know…_ building this big old bridge just for a _pipe?"_

Judy was fairly close behind me, her voice rising over the volume of the river below.

"We're walking on an _oil_ pipeline, Nick… You know how much money these things make?"

I scoffed and glanced up at the bridge's opposite tower. The structure was pretty old, but seemingly well built. I snickered at the thought.

"A lot."

"More than a lot… Know of the the Pattington family? —They basically have a monopoly on the _entire_ oil industry… They could build a hundred of these bridges with their pocket change."

The Pattingtons. The name rung a familiar bell. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Wait— The Pattingtons… They're _that_ rich?"

"Yep."

My chuckles grew into laughter.

"Wait, what— what's so funny?"

I closed my mouth in an attempt to subdue my humorous outburst. The memories reemerged, and the more I thought about it, the funnier it got. I was so pissed off that day. My naivety got the best of me, and I acted out of pure emotion instead of logic. Things were much simpler back then. I could afford to be an idiot. I didn't have the world against me…

I spoke up between the snickers.

"There was this time… During the March Predcheck, and uh— we were all waiting in line in the civic center, you know, just waiting to get our checkups, and… —This asshole jackrabbit comes out of nowhere, and we start talking…"

I paused briefly, ensuring that Judy was following along with the story. I could sense her interest. I smiled and continued.

"And so we just start talking shit to each other… Like— I don't even know what we said, we just started throwing insults back and forth… And— and he said something that _really_ pissed me off, and so I…"

The images replayed themselves in my head like a comedic film. The satisfying words flowed out of my mouth.

"I punched the literal shit out of him…"

" _Nick—_ oh my god!"

Her concerned voice made me chuckle a little more.

"And you know what the best part was?"

" _Oh gosh—_ what?"

I spoke with a triumphant tone.

"I ended up punching _one of Pattington's sons."_

"Oh— _shutup!"_

" _No, I'm serious!"_

The two of us broke out into a fit of laughter. I looked over my shoulder momentarily, Judy was shaking her head in disbelief.

"The Pattingtons are one of the most powerful families in all of Zootopia— How _on earth_ did you not get put in jail?"

I looked back ahead, answering with my spright solution.

"I mean… I knocked him out— maybe he didn't remember who it was that punched him…"

"They have security cameras, Nick."

"Well, okay— maybe he didn't even remember that he _got_ punched!"

" _What?_ That doesn't make any—"

 _ ***CLANK**_

…

…

…

The two of us froze.

I raised my arms, glaring down at the pipe below me. The bridge made a noise, a loud one. I glanced over at Judy, she shared my surprised expression.

…

…

…

" _What the heck was that?"_

" _I don't know… Why are we whispering?"_

" _Shhh…"_

The two of us became quiet again. We waited and listened, standing about a hundred-or-so feet away from the other side of the river. Nothing else was happening. I looked around, glancing up at the cables above us and looking back at Judy. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

…

…

…

" _Should we keep going?"_

She glanced around one last time, eventually looking back at me with a keen eye. She nodded slowly.

Together, the two of us started to make our way closer to the end. I walked a little bit faster, keeping my arms out and bending my knees. I listened to the bridge groan. However, as we got further away from the middle, the turbulent tremorous began to lessen in intensity. I focused entirely on the platform in front of me.

We were seventy feet away.

I closed my mouth and held my breath. The bridge continued to creak beneath me. I wasn't sure if it was getting louder now, but I started to give it a little less thought; we were getting closer.

Sixty feet.

The cables danced above us, increasing in height as we got nearer and nearer the tower. I became more certain of the structure's stability. The shaking in my knees was going away. I was starting breathe lightly again.

Fifty feet.

I put my arms to my sides once more, straightening my my back and taking a deep breath. The bridge was making little-to-no noise now. We had an eighth of the way to go. We were about forty feet away from the safety of the—

 _ ***FWUAAHP**_

The pipe shifted suddenly, causing me to loose my balance for a fraction of a second. I flinched and bent down, stumbling momentarily before finding my footing. The comfort was gone. My stomach lurched. I stood perfectly still and waited for something to happen. Nothing. The bridge became silent. Above me, the rows of wires bobbed up and down. I looked up with hesitant eyes.

"Nick."

Judy's voice cut through the silence. I slowly shifted around, refusing to lift my feet from the pipe as I turned to face her. She was looking behind us. She was looking up. I followed her gaze. She was looking at a wire. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but the closer I looked, the clearer it became…

…

…

…

One of the bridge's cables snapped.

 _ ***FWAAHP**_

I felt my legs give out. I collapsed to my knees. Another cable gave out, snapping in half and flinging wildly into the air. The bridge began to shake. Judy started to run.

"Go— Go!"

 _ ***BANG**_

One by one, the cables began to fail. They sounded like plucking gunshots. I rose to my feet, watching the event unfold in right in front of my eyes. I felt something hit me. Judy was already at my side. She pulled on my arm. She ran around me and pulled my arm.

" _Come on!"_

 _ ***BANG**_

I forced my feet to move, whipping around and going into a dead sprint. The tower in front of us swayed from the tension. The cables whipped around like branches in a storm. They gave out in a faster and faster rate.

Thirty feet.

The bridge was falling apart. Its groans and creaks boomed out like thunder. The pipe jumped up and down. The snapping continued. It only got louder. It only got closer.

Twenty feet.

We were so close. I could feel my legs burn. I could feel my heart pound. The platform remained mostly still. Yes. The tower was strong. The tower could stay up. I ducked my head down and pushed myself forward.

Fifteen feet.

The sounds of contorting medal screamed.

Ten feet.

The pipe twisted and screeched.

Five feet.

I threw myself forward.

"— _OOOF"_

…

…

…

All became silent.

The swaying of the cables eventually ceased. There was no crash, no booming destruction below, only the sounds of blowing trees and heavy breathing. I looked up momentarily. Behind me, the pipe swayed in twisted, disconnected hunks of metal. Nothing fell. No. The structure was holding up. The bridge, in fact, had not collapsed. The adrenaline still pumped through my veins. We survived.

I dropped my head back down and started to snicker.

"Nick… What are you laughing about…"

Judy's muffled voice sounded out from beside me, traced by exhaustion and annoyance. I spoke up bemusedly, raising my arms up and resting my head on my paws.

"That was pretty cool…"

" _Cool? —Nick, we almost died!"_

Her voice snapped suddenly from the mumbles. The two of us glanced over at each other. Her expression was scornful. A few, tense seconds passed…

…

…

…

But then a smile broke out on her face.

"Okay, okay… That was _kinda_ cool…"

We both began to laugh. I looked back forward and leaned up, facing the broken bridge and speaking between the chuckles.

"You know— it would've been _even more_ awesome if the whole thing just— crashed to the ground."

"Mhm."

The two of us rose to our feet, staring at the mess we made while continuing our conversation.

"Like— _right_ as we jumped… just— plunging into the river and exploding."

" _Exploding?_ Nick— why would any empty metal pipe explode?"

"Why wouldn't it? That's what happens in the movies, right…?"

…

…

…

"...I'm kidding."

"—You're an idiot."

The rabbit dropped the bag of clothes down, flinging the other backpack over her shoulder and walking over to the top of the ladder.

"Didn't you say I was pretty smart earlier?"

"Yes. And I was wrong. Very wrong."

I shook my head at her bantering, readjusting the bags on my back and walking over to the edge of the platform. It appeared that the bridge had long since been abandoned. Despite the fact that it nearly threw me forty feet down into a raging river, finding it was actually pretty neat. My curiosity flourished; I began to wonder other things we would find out here in the—

"Nick."

I glanced back. Judy was already starting to climb down to the ground.

"Come on, I wanna get a few more hours of walking before the sun sets…"

I nodded, and with that, the rabbit disappeared behind the bottom of the platform. I took one last look at destroyed structure. The horrific sounds of crunching metal had been replaced by the subtle ambience of the flowing river. There was peace where there was once chaos…

…

…

…

I took a deep breath and made my way over to the ladder.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 24th. 8:37 PM_

"Okay— Uhhh… Inventor of the typewriter…"

…

…

…

"Hmmm… —Oh! Christopher Mole!"

"Correct!"

I could hear her snicker from behind the tree. I glanced up at the glowing silhouette of the tree trunk, staring at it momentarily before looking back down at the book. I flipped to another random page, skimming through the paragraphs and finding another question to ask.

"Okay… This one should be tricky."

"... Alright, tell me."

I cleared my throat, and pointed to the text.

"Who was the inventor of the refrigerated rail car?"

I looked back up at the tree. Many moments of silence ensued. It took Judy a few extra seconds to respond…

…

…

…

" _What!?"_

I snorted, staring back down at the page and brushing a leaf off from its surface.

"Gullama Swift."

"Okay that's not fair… Give me an easier one!"

I sighed and flipped back through the pages, stretching my feet out across the ground and readjusting the blanket at my side. The temptations of sleep were already starting to sink into my head. I yawned as I began looking for a new fact to quiz her about…

…

…

…

"Alright— Let's see… —Ummm… Oh, here we are…"

My finger landed upon a new fact. I spoke up with a leisurely tone.

"Who was the founder of… _Vetimere?"_

" _Oh! —Oooh…_ Ahab Lothbrok!"

She exclaimed the name with an energetic voice. I glanced up from the darkness, gazing over at the tree with a curious stare. I smirked as I spoke.

"What? You know the guy?"

Suddenly, the flickering light shifted around, growing brighter as it moved out from behind the tree. Judy emerged with the lantern in her grasp, now wearing a t-shirt and a new pair of sweatpants. She excitedly ran over to the pile of backpacks behind me, carrying her old, dirty clothes with a squished arm.

"I had like— four books about him in the burrow… Ughhh! I should've bought one of them yesterday… He's a legend!"

She dropped her clothes down next to the bags, bending down and placing the lantern next to me on the ground. She started to fold her shirt. I let out another yawn and returned my gaze to the book.

"Sounds like an interesting guy…"

"No seriously! —There's like a ton of myths about him! My parents used to read me all these bedtime stories about him out at sea… Ah man— I really need to get one of those books again!"

I nodded, searching for something interesting to read about in the book. Aside from the paragraphs of facts historical information, there was nothing else that grabbed my attention. I closed the book and glanced back up at Judy.

"Care to tell me any?"

Her ears perked up. With a slightly surprised look, she glanced up from her clothes-folding and stared over at me.

"A— a story? … You want me to read you a _bedtime story?"_

"No, no— just tell me about one…"

She looked back hesitantly, picking up her clothes and setting them down into a nearby backpack. The rabbit spaced out for a few moments, zipping up the bag with a blank and vacant stare. She soon sat back on her knees, gazing up towards the blowing trees around us. Her eyes searched around, as if they were looking for the story somewhere in the forest. She looked high and low, eventually glancing up towards the black sky above. We were silent for a few more moments…

…

…

…

" _Oh! —I got one!"_

Judy sprung up from where she sat, hopping over to me and ripping out the blanket from my grasp. I flinched and jerked around as she plopped down next to me. Before I could recover, everything became black, the lantern's light suddenly disappearing as the squirrel blanket was thrown onto my face. I uncovered myself with a few, finicky paw swipes. I was completely thrown off by Judy's bombardment. The lantern was shut off as I started to regain my composure.

" _Judy— what the hell—"_

"Shhh! —Look up!"

Judy and I were tightly tucked together underneath the small blanket. I glanced over the rabbits enthusiastic expression. The immediate discomfort began to fade. I shrugged and glanced up, taking a deep breath and letting myself relax…

…

…

…

I stared at the night sky's millions of stars.

"A long time ago, back when the city-state was just beginning… A young fisherman named Ahab went out on a quest to explore the Southern Seas…"

"Oooh… Sounds interesting."

" _Shhh— … Okay, anyways…_ —Ahab grew up in a small fishing town northwest of the Capital… He fell in love with the sea, and ever since he was a kid, he made it his goal to go out and explore the ocean, against his family's wishes… He never really cared about his home life… He just wanted to travel far, far away…"

She paused briefly. I quieted down my thoughts and listened intently. It wasn't long until she spoke again.

"...And so when he grew up, he did just that… He built a ship all by himself and got a crew assembled… Together, he and his shipmates boldly ventured out into the unknown, going where no mammal had ever gone before… They traveled all around the ocean, making discoveries and learning more about the wonders of the sea…"

Judy's voice trailed off. I looked over at the rabbit. Her eyes shined in the darkness, getting lost within the ocean of stars above us. I swallowed and sunk back down. I looked up at the sky. I fell into the stars.

I got lost with her…

…

…

…

"...But one night, the ship got caught in a monstrous storm… —The boat he worked so hard to built was destroyed… It— It sunk… And he was only survivor…"

Her voice became cold, filled with fear and concern.

"...He was casted out on a small little lifeboat… —He didn't have enough food and water to survive, and— without a sundial to guide him — he was lost and disoriented… All alone in the middle of the ocean… He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go… —He was a hopeless soul."

I closed my eyes. Drowsiness took over my body, and mind began to drift into space. I imagined the words as she spoke them.

"...And then, just when he thought all was was lost— the stars started to speak to him…"

I opened my eyes again. The trees around us raised up towards the infinite void above us. The stars; there were so many of them. My thoughts faded off, rising up into the masterpiece that hung above. I took in the sight with every breath. I was bathed in the beauty they shone.

"...They told each other stories, and about the wonders of the universe they existed in… First, the stars asked him about life beneath the ocean surface, because they were too far up and couldn't see down that low… Ahab answered by telling them about fish, and sharks, and jellyfish, and all of the little creatures the stars couldn't get to look at… — and then… —Ahab asked them about what lied behind the sky above him, because he was so small and just couldn't reach up that high…"

Tiredness was in full control. I let myself float off, rising up from the ground and disappearing into the night sky.

"... And so they told him… —they told him about the clouds, and the moon, and the sun, and all the heavenly bodies that he was too small to see… They told him about the beauty of space… they told him everything they could see from up there… —but… — but this started to upset the fisherman… Hearing about all of these wonderful things made him sad, because he was still lost at sea… He became scared— scared that he'd never be able to see any other of these beautiful things again… —The stars saw this and… and so they talked to him once more… They told him where to go… They guided him back home…"

The quietness became quieter. Judy's words echoed in my head like a distant voice.

"—And so he paddled north… And against all odds, he traveled across the barren ocean and made it back home in one night… He returned to his family… He returned to the world he once ignored and loved it… He saw the beauty in everything… He lived a happy life…"

…

…

…

The world was big.

No, it was huge. The mammals inside the city-state knew absolutely nothing about it. It was hard to comprehend, but it was nothing — absolutely nothing compared to size of space. I couldn't keep my thoughts away from it. I couldn't keep my eyes on anything else… There were just so many stars. I've never experienced anything like it. It was like I was seeing them for the first time. They didn't exist in the city. They avoided the light-pollution. They never showed themselves to me…

…

…

…

No. I was wrong. They were always there. They were always shining at night; I just couldn't see them. The city didn't let anyone see them. But out here, the view was crystal clear. The forest let me see them…

And Judy was the one who showed me.

"Goodnight, Nick."

Her words were muffled by the obscurity of sleep. I chuckled mentally. The two of us were in the same boat. We were both shipwrecked. We were both outcasted. I smiled and used the last bit of energy I had to mumble out my last words.

" _Night, Carrots…"_

We were incredibly close together, wrapped up beneath the warmth of squirrel blanket. If Judy kicked me half to death while we slept, that would be okay. If she hugged my tail and used it as a pillow, I think I'd be fine with that as well. I remembered how she acted this morning, how angry _at me_ she became when she saw what she was doing. I chuckled to myself again. Bullshit. It was all an act. She knew exactly what she did, and I bet she even enjoyed it. She _wanted_ to sleep under the squirrel blanket with me…

Because unlike last night, it wasn't the slightest bit cold out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait again…**

 **Goodnight.**

 **:)**


	36. Vagary

**Damnit.**

 **25 days… Welp, that's a record. Didn't know it could take so long to upload a chapter, but well, here we are!**

 **You're probably wondering what I've been doing…**

 **Everything. I've been doing everything.**

 **For starters, I'm currently a part of a team working on a Zoo(dys)topia-themed fan-made animation. Although I haven't really contributed, like** _ **at all,**_ **the project is coming along pretty nicely. (It's being directed by Velsen, author of the fanfic "Red Meat.") I've been sorta averting some of my time towards this animation, and so Fallen kinda drifted into the realm of procrastination for a few weeks.**

 **Also, I've been working with a few other creative mediums, including video editing, art, and songwriting. As you guys probably know, I really like making things and telling stories, and if you follow my tumblr ( j-cay), you'll see that I've been messing around with a bunch of new stuff. I'm wanting to do something involving a short film of some sort. Whether it being writing, editing, scoring, or even directing, I've been wanting to see how I can put my (somewhat mediocre) talents to use.**

 **And so I've been, like, making things. Lots of things.**

 **Thirdly, I've also come up with an interesting new story idea I have. I'm probably not gonna write it anytime soon since I have my hands full with** _ **Fallen**_ **, but I think it can be a pretty intriguing take on some of the social relations and class structures that exist in the city-state universe. I'm wanting to dive a bit more into this subject through** _ **Fallen's**_ **2nd, (and sometimes unappreciated) story arc! I'll update y'all on this subject in the coming updates!**

 **Oh and lastly, real life kinda fucked me last week. I had midterms, novels to read, papers, a shit ton of standardized testing, and a whole lot more little-yet extremely complicated issues that seem to occur all at the same time. I didn't even start this chapter until Monday of this week. I really didn't have that much time.**

 **Alright. Enough with the excuses. I'm tired of constantly worrying about being late on upload times. You guys are incredibly patient, and I appreciate the fact that everyone's sticking with me and my poor time-management skills. I couldn't have asked for better followers. You guys honestly rock.**

 **Ok. So yep. This chapter. Reading. Stuff… happening.**

 _ **AAAAAAAHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHHH!**_

* * *

The glows of neon poured into every inch of my body.

The chattering crowds, the clinking glass cups, the intoxicating smells of cigar smoke and cheap perfume; it all emerged from behind a mask of obscurity. My senses gradually evaluated the peculiar setting I found myself surrounded by. Everything was bright. Everything was loud. Music was blaring from muffled speakers, mammals were yelling over each other. It was chaos, but it was controlled. The yells were not that of panic, nor that of fear or uncertainty, no, the yells were that of enjoyment. Slurred conversations broke out into bursts of laughter. The place was an unfamiliar one, but the scene was immediately clear;

I was in a bar.

Around me, mammals of all kinds huddled around tables and bounced through isles. The colors of their fur were washed out by the overwhelming hues of neon lights. Dotted throughout, cigarettes shone like beacons in the dark, fogging up the room and filling the air with a smokey haze. The smells of liquor seemed to seep into the walls, and the pungent stench of sweat could be traced from active party goers. It was hot. It was cramped and stuffy, but nobody seemed to care. Everyone was having a good time.

I began to cautiously walk around.

I wasn't sure what to make of it. I couldn't help but feel a lingering sense of dread. Something was off, something had to be off. I looked high and low, searching throughout the crowds for anyone I recognized. A hysterical pair of hyenas sat over at the booths. A lonely wolf smoked a cigarette at the high tables. A massive herd of sheep gathered around the pool table, yelling obscenities and hurling billiard balls at each other. No. The vague faces of those around me were utterly unfamiliar. I took a deep breath and looked over at the door. No one walked out, no one came in. I sighed in partial relief.

I stood still for several moments. The impending sense of fear became less and less prominent. Everyone was minding about their own business, drinking their responsibilities away without a care in the world. I waited for something to change. Seconds passed, and eventually a minute went by. Nothing; everything was the same. Everything was stable. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath.

I needed a drink.

I made my way between cramped crowds and close tables, trying to ignore the constant bombardment of sound coming from every direction. I could barely see the bar through the thick haze. To the right, a small gathering of hogs sat in a carousing clutter, laughing and snorting with intoxicated amusement. To the left, a few lonely drinkers remained silent, staring down into their drinks with expressionless gazes. Above them, the back wall was lined with a wide variety of alcoholic concoctions. It looked like any other bar in the city; a familiar sight in a strange place.

I walked carefully through the sheep's game of billiard-dodge-ball, eventually making my way out of the crowds. After a brief moment of hesitation, I took another deep breath and went over to the left, climbing up onto the chair and taking a seat at the counter…

…

…

…

The bartender approached as soon as I got settled.

"What'll it be?"

The incurious pronghorn stood before me drying off a glass pitcher. I looked behind her momentarily before speaking up.

"—Uhmmm… Doehaargen— please…"

She nodded nonchalantly, setting the dish down and walking away without a word. I leaned back and folded my arms together, silently absorbing the distant chaos behind me.

The roaring ambience of the room seemed to lessen in intensity. The yells and laughter faded into a gradual murmur, replaced by the resonating sounds of the nearby record player. I glanced over at the device. The large brass speaker emitted a steady stream of swing music. The trumpets sang with glee, and the stirring string of snares swiftly struck through the static-filled sonance. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of the scene, but I didn't really care that much. Part of me started to feel comfortable here. Part of me felt at home…

…

…

…

 _ ***CRASH**_

" _HEY!"_

My eyes shot open. I immediately looked up at the back wall. Shattered glass and alcohol had begun sprinkling down from one of the top shelves. Suddenly, a cue ball came crashing down from where the bottle used to stand, bouncing off the back counter a few times before dropping down to the floor.

The bartender started to yell.

" _KEEP YOUR BALLS AWAY FROM ME!"_

The pronghorn was immediately met with a cluster of cackles from the sheep behind me. I glanced back momentarily. The thrower stood triumphantly in the middle of the pack, crossing his arms and chuckling with satisfaction. Around him, the others matched his pose with wide grins. Suddenly however, their amusement was replaced with fear. A few of them started to duck away just as the cue ball was hurled back at them.

It struck the thrower directly below his stomach.

"—oH… _MERCY!"_

The sheep collapsed onto the ground, grimacing in excruciating pain with his hooves between his legs. Around him, the laughter returned, now completely directed at his injured whines. I could hear the bartender mumble something under her breath. I looked back and watched as she walked over to the far end of the counter to grab a mop.

"Pretty fucking crazy, huh?"

A new voice spoke out from beside me. I nearly jumped in my seat; the voice was a familiar one. No. I couldn't mistake it. I looked back and confirmed my suspicions…

…

…

…

Finnick had sat down beside me.

"Seriously, all them fluff-fucks can't go two minutes without breaking shit… —And I thought _I_ drank too much…"

He snickered and shook his head, kicking his feet up and resting them on the counter in front of him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to open it.

I had to take a few moments to digest it.

Part of me was scared. I didn't know what he wanted. I didn't know how he felt. Hell, I didn't know if he was even alive. This conversation could go a million different ways. I looked around anxiously, quickly scanning the area for any more familiar faces…

I found none.

It was just the two of us, for now at least. I took a few shallow breaths, still aghast by the Finnick's unexpected presence. I spoke up with a cautious tone, my voice fragile with hesitation.

"... —Hey… Finnick?"

"Yeah— what's good?"

He answered with a casual tone. There was no scrutiny, no pain in his voice. He pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette, leaning his head back and staring up to the ceiling. He was acting like nothing had happened, like nothing was wrong.

I couldn't help but ponder.

I looked back around. No. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was off, but that was the fact that seemed to confuse me. Even when I was sitting with a friend I lost, the whole world was fine. Everything was balanced, chaotically balanced. There were no storms, no militants to take me away. Just a bunch of drunk mammals in a bar. I was fine with where I was at…

But I still had no idea how I got here.

"Hey… Where— where are we?"

I turned back to Finnick. He tilted his head over to me for a few seconds, smirking to himself as he held the cigarette to his face. The fox looked back up and smiled.

"A bar, Nick… We are clearly at a bar—"

"—No, I mean… — _Where_ are we?"

Finnick kept his eyes toward the peeling ceiling for a few moments. Eventually however, he turned back, propping himself up and glaring over the back of his chair.

"... Well— door's right there… Why don't you go out and find out yourself?"

I followed his stare and looked back. The cracked glass doors were closed shut at the front of the room. Beyond them, the black fog of night covered the street with complete darkness. The outdoors appeared cold and desolate, and it was nearly impossible to tell what was out there…

…

…

…Even with my lingering curiosity, I decided to stay where I sat.

"One Doehaargen… —And for you?"

"Ah— uhhhhhhhhhhh… You know what? —Get me the strongest stuff you got."

The pronghorn nodded as she set my drink down, responding with a warm tone and turning back around.

"Sure thing, sweetie."

Finnick flinched at the word. I couldn't help but snicker.

" _Pfffffffffffffff— Sweetie…"_

"Fuck off."

A small fit of laughter bubbled up from my stomach. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the counter, grabbing my glass and lifted it up to my mouth.

"Man, I miss making fun of you…"

I smiled at my own statement, raising the cup up and taking a large sip of my drink. The taste brought back refreshing memories. It brought me back to the city, back to Honey and the Grotto. The warmth. The smell. The happiness; it was like I was taken back. It was like I was really back…

…

…

…

But it was just a flash.

The sip only lasted a few seconds, and the feelings quickly faded. I was dragged back into the present; the ugly, horrible present. I set my drink down and stared into it blankly. The foamy bubbles spun around and around, creating a murky reflection of myself in the middle. My thoughts faded off into the whirlpool. Reality sunk in.

Things were different now. Things were so different.

I wasn't sure how long I knew Finnick. He kinda just appeared in my life, and to be completely honest with myself, I wasn't really sure why he stuck around with me. He was short, but he was tough; shit-ton tougher than I was. I usually ran my mouth around, but I was all bark. He was the real deal, and as much as I fucked around with him…

…

…

…

I missed him.

"One Triple-shot Batty for the fennec…"

"Ahhh— Nice!"

I glanced back at Finnick. He rubbed his paws together and leaned forward, sliding the rather large glass towards his seat. The drink itself looked menacing, but Finnick couldn't care less. The fox looked satisfied with his beverage.

He picked it up and spoke leisurely.

"Now _this— this_ is a drink!"

Finnick laughed to himself, raising to his mouth as he spoke. I glanced down and sighed.

"Man I can just tell! —Tonight's gonna be a fun—"

 _ ***CRASH**_

I was suddenly splashed by an ice-cold liquid. My head shot back over. Finnick kept his paw up, holding onto what was left of his glass with a cold expression. A large puddle of alcohol and broken glass covered the table below him. The fox was completely soaked with alcohol.

He shot his head back.

" _I SWEAR TO THE ALMIGHTY FUCK IF YOU WIDE-EYED PRICKS DON'T STOP THROWING SHIT!"_

Another wave of cheeky laughter sounded out from behind us. Finnick scowled, dropping his paw onto the counter and shaking his head.

" _Goddamnit…"_

I hung my head back down, grabbing my glass and taking another sip of my drink. Beside us, the music player switched to a much slower tune. The instruments played together in a gradual murmur. I took a deep breath and rested my elbows back on the counter. The two of us were quiet for a few moments…

…

…

…

"... What? —No punchline?"

Finnick's voice was slightly less rough. I could hear him attempting to clean up the area around him. He stubbornly stammered as he continued.

"No jokes? —No smart-ass comments? … Nothing?"

I kept still. I remained silent. Beside me, I could hear Finnick's movements stop. The two of us were quiet again…

…

…

…

"Alright Wilde, what's up with you?"

His voice had softened. The anger in his tone was gone. Granted, the fox always seemed angry, but I could tell with him. Finnick wasn't being compassionate, but he was caring. He was caring enough to ask me. He was caring enough to talk to.

And so that's what I did.

" _God…_ —this whole thing is just… It's just _fucked up…"_

I shook my head and sighed, lifting my glass up to take another sip. No. I wasn't in the mood now. I set it back down. I continued quietly.

"... Why the fuck couldn't they just let us live? —We weren't doing shit to them… We were good mammals!"

"Nick. We were criminals."

"No we— … Okay. Yah, maybe we were, but _still!"_

My voice cracked, I held a paw to my face, struggling to drown out the distorted thoughts in my mind. My tone was sullen. My voice became hoarse…

"I just… I just wish things were back to the way they were… Sure, things were pretty shity in the city, but— but we had enough to get by! We had our own way of doing things! … —We had each other…"

My voice trailed off momentarily.

"I really fucking miss it… I miss all the shit we did… All the times we got our asses in trouble… God, I— … I fucking miss you, Finn…"

I swallowed hard, listening to the sounds of my own spoken words.

"If there was anyway I could've gotten you out of the city, I would've… —Finnick… I'm sorry I couldn't…"

The mammals behind me were diminished by my thoughts. The music beside me stopped. The clatter and the chaos had ceased. There was only silence. There was only me. There was only Finnick.

Seconds of silence sluggishly passed us by.

…

…

…

"Man… You really gotta stop acting like that."

I looked up at the sound of his disappointed tone. It wasn't the response I was expecting.

"... Wh— What?"

"Like _this_ … You need to stop acting like _this_ … Dude. You need to stop being sorry about everything."

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find the words to say. I was frozen in my seat, taken off guard by the fox's matter-of-fact behavior.

"But— but Finnick… I— … What are you—"

"Look Nick, shit happens… _Bad_ shit happens… Shit that you can't do _shit_ about… You can't be responsible for everything that happens to you. It doesn't work like that… —You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself…"

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself."

"Yes you are, Nick! —You're always going on these psychological rants about how good life used to be! How— much you _miss_ everyone! —Nick, you are fighting for your goddamn life… You need to let things go."

I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, Nick! —You're alone in the woods with _a rabbit!_ You escaped from the government _twice!_ —Look how far you've come!"

"I can't just—"

"—You need to move on! You need to—"

" _I can't just forget everything!"_

The two of us were suddenly silent. I looked back ahead with stabbing eyes. My voice became weak.

" _I don't want to forget about everything… I— I don't want to forget about you."_

…

…

…

The ambience of the bar gradually enveloped us. The lights, the smells, the music, the laughter. My mouth became dry, and my throat became taut. I wasn't gonna take another sip of my drink. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I slid it away from me. Just looking at it made me sick.

…

…

…

"Wilde."

…

…

…

"Nick."

"—What?"

…

…

…

"You don't have to."

I glanced back over. Finnick leaned up against the counter with his elbows propped. He played with a broken piece of glass in his paw, flipping it around in the puddle of spilt alcohol. His usually aggressive voice was soft. He spoke with a casual tone.

"Nick, you don't need to forget your past, you need to forgive it."

…

…

…

The two of us remained silent.

I sat and listened to the mammals around me. The sheep were yelling at each other, apparently trying to organize a legitimate game of billiards. They argued over teams, and they couldn't find all of the balls. I listened to the carefree conversations of the hogs across the room. They went at it with blithe-filled glee, cackling and joking with beers in their grasp. Beside them, the bartender leaned over the counter and chatted with the lonely wolf. The two of them spoke and occasionally looked back, most likely chatting about the rowdy pool players behind them.

The room seemed to emit a sense of growing positivity. I sighed and slid my drink closer to me, contemplating for many moments about what Finnick had said. Yeah. Yeah he was right…

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Wow… Look at you being all poetic and shit."

"Oh fuck off…"

I started to chuckle, looking back over at Finnick with a half-cocked smile. The fox only shook his head and scoffed, setting the piece of glass back down into the puddle.

"You know… —You were the _last_ mammal I would've ever gone to for life advice."

"Seriously!? —Bro, I've been giving you 'life advice' since the day we fucking met!"

I chuckled again, this time a little louder than before.

"Oh really? —Constantly telling me I'm weak cause I'm skinny and don't lift weights? _That's your life advice?"_

"No— well, yeah! It was true though! Dude, I bet you couldn't do a single pull-up!"

"Yeah, _and I bet you couldn't even reach the bar."_

"Oh _can it…"_

I laughed lightly, and this time, Finnick joined me. He smirked and shook his head, subtly amused by my quip. Short jokes always made him angry, but it looked like he was letting this one slide. He sighed and spoke with an easygoing voice.

"You know what? Fine… I was fucking with you… and even though you _are_ skinny as fuck, you _are_ a bit tougher than I thought…"

I smirked and looked back forward. The two of us became quiet for a few moments. Behind us, the sounds of shattering glass broke through the air, followed by an outburst of slow and slurred yells. The sheep weren't getting that pool game started anytime soon.

Beside me, Finnick sighed in annoyance, slamming his paw onto the table and speaking with a rough tone.

" _Damnit! I need a beer!"_

I glanced back over with a smug look. He started to swipe the glass away, creating an even bigger mess in the process. He shook his head as he spoke.

"All this nostalgia talk's making me soft… Fuck it— I need to get drunk…"

The bartender began to walk over to us. I glanced around momentarily, the atmosphere of the place remained, and the night seemed fairly young. I leaned back and kicked my feet up against the counter, raising my paws up and resting them behind my head. I spoke leisurely.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Knock yourself out, man…"

I smiled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. This was good. This was really good. I wasn't completely sure whether I was content with my past or not, but that didn't matter now; I could think about it later.

"You know, Finnick, I might have to try that drink you had."

"Oh— _Nonono…_ You're a lightweight, Nick… Just stick to your Doehaargen."

"What? —You don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I _know_ your sorry ass can't handle it."

"Oh really?"

"Yah really."

"Wanna bet?"

" _No— Nick, it'll fucking kill you."_

"Overreacting are we?"

"Nope… You'll die. Straight up."

"Oh come on! —I'll be—"

* * *

 _Monday, April 25th. 1:07 AM_

 _Day 3_

…

…

…

" _Nick…"_

…

…

…

" _Nick… Wake up."_

…

…

…

" _Nick, come on—"_

…

…

…

" _..."_

…

…

…

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhoot— Nick… Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick—"_

" _Wh— What the… What are you—"_

" _SHHH."_

I felt a pair of paws close my mouth shut. I held my breath and started to look around, the images of my dream still floating through my head like vague memories. My surroundings began to sink into vision. The trees, the leaves, the blowing wind. It was cloudy now; there were no stars in the sky now.

Everything was quiet. Eerily quiet.

Judy was sitting on top of me. Her silhouette began to stand out from the woods around us. I blinked my eyes a few times to ward off the drowsiness. My head became clearer. Logical thoughts started to creep into my brain. She was on top of me. _What was she on top of me? What time was it? Why did she even wake me up?_

…

…

…

She didn't give me enough time to ask.

" _Get up."_

Judy's voice was barely audible. It was less than a whisper. It was like she was mouthing words.

" _What?"_

" _Get. Up."_

I suddenly felt her jump off me, grabbing my shoulders and jerking me upwards. I didn't even have enough time to complain; in less than a second, she grabbed my head and thrusted it to the side, leaning in close and pointing off into the empty wilderness.

" _Look."_

I quietly groaned and squinted my eyes. The maze of trees around us sprawled out in every imaginable direction. The woods spanned deep into the distance, eventually disappearing behind the obscuring cloak of darkness. There was nothing but trees, trees and silence…

…

…

…

I shook my head and sighed.

" _What am I supposed to be—"_

" _Did you see anything!?"_

" _No— what? No… I didn't."_

" _Well look harder!"_

Our conversation was a cluster of short whispers. Judy grabbed my head again and steered it in the random direction. I griped silently, looking and listening with a mulish glare.

The woods began to grow clearer and clearer. An unveiling curtain seemed to be slowly floating back, extending deeper and deeper into the woods as I continued to stare. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, squinting and leaning forward to try to get the best view possible. Yes. My eyesight was improving. The darkness was diminishing, revealing my surroundings as if it were day. I focused my stare to where Judy had directed me. The trees rose subtly before disappearing behind the lip of a hill.

There was nothing unusual in sight.

" _Judy… I don't see anything— why am I doing this?"_

" _I— I thought I heard something…"_

I glanced back at Judy. Her eyes were filled with anxiousness and uncertainty. My groggy head had cleared, and I started to put two-and-two together. I could feel my feet tremble. I quickly looked back into the woods. The trees were still, the branches ceased to sway. Everything was silent. The forest was empty. It had to be.

I shook my head and looked back at Judy.

" _There's no one over there… What'd you even hear?"_

" _A yell… It was like a holler— it woke me up…"_

I took a deep breath and gazed back into the forest.

" _Do you hear anything now?"_

…

…

…

Judy and I sat quietly for several moments. I kept my eyes on the distant hillside, apprehensively waiting for her response.

…

…

…

" _I don't know… I swear I heard something— I swear I did!"_

I sighed and shook my head, leaning back and relaxing my shoulders. Her uncertainty gave me a little bit of relief. She had to have been hearing things. It had to have been in her head.

" _You said it woke you up?"_

" _Yeah— yah it woke me up."_

" _Well…"_

My voice trailed off. I looked back at Judy with a reassuring gaze. Thoughts of my dream started to resurface in my mind.

" _Maybe… Maybe— it was just a dream…"_

"— _A… A dream?"_

" _Yeah."_

Judy sighed and looked off into the distance. A wave of doubt seemed to wash over her. She shook her head slowly, going over the possibility with great thought. It was a realistic explanation. Other than the passing aircraft, we haven't seen anyone looking for us. The rabbit's hesitation only increased my assurance. She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

" _Yeah… I mean— It could've been, I guess…"_

She dropped her ears, almost certain there was nothing left to hear. I rose to my feet and yawned, raising my paws and stretching my arms and legs.

" _Well… If there's nothing out there, I might as well—"_

"— _Can you just look? Like… —One more time? … —Please?"_

I sighed, turning around and stepping a few feet forward. The sight was now a familiar one. The glowing silhouettes of trees went out in every direction. The bed of leaves rolled gradually along the ground, eventually raising up towards the far-away hill. The forest was still silent, still empty. The trees were still stagnant, and the branches were still sway-less. Seconds passed, and I still couldn't—

…

…

…

Wait a minute.

My eyes fell on a tree, a single tree. It stood near the end of the horizon, just behind the lip of the distant hill. I started to step closer, fixating my entire attention on the lone trunk. Something was off. The tree was different from the rest; the tree was different from before. It was a different color now. Its appearance was morphing before my eyes.

Suddenly, the distortions began to spread. The surrounding trees began to take on the odd appearance. They were becoming whiter, more distinct from the rest. Their silhouettes stood out with bright, flickering outlines. I blinked my eyes a few times, but the image remained the same. The trees were becoming brighter. The trees were starting to glow. Yes. It couldn't be denied. They were glowing. Something was shining on them…

Someone was trying to find us.

" _Shit…"_

I staggered back, nearly stumbling over my own feet. Judy approached with quickening haste, stepping beside me and looking into the darkness. She couldn't see it. She couldn't see _them._

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_

I leaped backwards, turning around and running the short distance back to our campsite. Our bags were mostly unpacked. Our belongings were strewn about the forest floor. I collapsed onto my knees and started to grab things, throwing them into any sort of bag I could find. My paws shook violently. Judy whispered loudly from behind.

" _What!? Did you—"_

" _Yes! Yes-yes-yes they're here— they're coming!"_

" _Oh… Ffffffffffffffsssssshhhhhhhhit."_

Judy dove down beside me. Picking up the blanket and stuffing it into a nearby bag. I followed suit, putting away our lanterns and packing our dirty clothes. My paws ran frantically from one item to another. We didn't have that many things out, but zipping up our bags seemed to be taking an eternity. I glared back…

The light was getting brighter. They were getting closer.

I looked back down and shoved the rest of my stuff into the bag. I searched for the zipper desperately, swiftly scanning either side of the backpack with trembling paws. It took me about five seconds to actually locate it. I grabbed the metal tag and jerked my arm upward, closing the bag shut.

I shuffled to my feet as I grabbed the bags around me, throwing the straps over my shoulders and pulling them up to my side. I looked back into the forest. The lights had multiplied in both luminance and number. It would only be a matter of time until they heard us.

" _Nick!"_

I glanced back at Judy. She was standing above an overstuffed bag, struggling to pull up the pocket's large zipper. She tore and tugged at the tag, but nothing was working. Our stuff was falling out, and the zipper was stuck wide open.

" _Shit— hold on!"_

I grabbed the straps from off my shoulders and set the backpacks on the ground. We needed room. The gun bag. There was room in the gun bag. I bent down and quickly unzipped the front pocket.

" _Hurry, throw me something!"_

Judy grunted and unzipped her bag, reaching into it and pulling out a package of food. She hurled it at me, and it landed just a few feet away. I threw myself onto the food, picking up the package and turning back towards the gun bag.

Behind me, I could hear Judy zip up her bags and rise to her feet. I grabbed the gun bag and shoved the dried fruit into the pocket, taking the zipper and tugging it to a close.

Judy bolted over to me, swearing under her breath as she approached.

" _I see them… Nick— I can see them…"_

I fumbled with the straps, pulling up the bags and shooting up to my feet.

" _Ok— go-go-go—"_

"— _Wait! Wait! Do we have everything?"_

My eyes shot towards the ground. I scanned the area. We couldn't leave anything behind. I think we had everything. Yes. Nothing. There was nothing on the ground; just leaves and twigs. I stepped back and glanced off into the distance. I felt my stomach drop…

The flashlights were waving now. They were running straight at us.

" _Yes!"_

I whipped around and started to run.

The two of us began to weave around the trees, ducking below branches and jumping over roots. The haunting yells of our pursuers echoed through the forest around us. Their words were impossible to understand, but it didn't matter; they knew where we were, and they probably knew _who_ we were. I occasionally glanced back at the lights, only to find myself turning around and sprinting even faster. My surroundings became a blur; my eyes were locked ahead of me, staring into the safety of the unknown.

I continuously readjusted the straps on my shoulders. The bags bounced on my back and chaffed my neck, making it nearly impossible to keep a solid pace. I glanced over at Judy. She was struggling as well. Last time we ran, we didn't have as many bags to carry. It made the situation all the more dire…

Because last time, they weren't this close to catching us.

I grunted and continued forward, ducking my head down and focusing on the forest floor in front of me. Judy followed close behind. Although she could've easily gone faster than me, she was being slowed down by our massive bag of food. She might have been able to carry the weight, but the bag was big and bulky, and nearly impossible to run with.

I continued to look back at the lights. They seemed to grow and shrink in proximity, but the more we ran, the more I became sure of it. They were getting closer.

We had to drop something.

" _Judy!"_

I spoke quietly under my breath, glancing behind me briefly before looking back ahead.

" _What!?"_

" _What don't we need?"_

" _What!?"_

" _The backpacks!"_

There was a pause between us, our conversation interrupted by an approaching obstacle. A fallen tree. The two of us leaped over it and continued forward. Judy's words were drawn out, her breaths heavy.

" _Nick— we can't just… We need—"_

" _We need to go faster! —Judy, They're getting closer!"_

I nearly got clotheslined by a low-hanging branch. I ducked, stumbling momentarily before regaining my balance. The bags on my back weighed me down like swinging anchors. I kept my paws on my shoulders, holding onto the straps as the bags battered my body.

" _Clothes… The bag of clothes! Throw that!"_

Our clothes. I felt around my body in search for the duffle bag. After a few moments, my paws landed on the fabric. I lifted the backpack from off of my body and held it close to my chest. I looked around for a few moments. A pond. There was a pond ahead of us. I spoke out to Judy.

" _Our food!"_

" _What!?"_

I looked back at Judy. She carried the large sack in her paws with the medical bag on her back. The food-sack was nearly as big as she was. There was no way in hell we were getting out of here with it. I looked behind her. The lights were especially close now; about 300 feet away. I could start to make out what our pursuers were yelling. We needed to keep our weapons and the medicine bag was lightweight. Food was much easier to get.

" _Give me the food!"_

" _Why!?"_

Her voice was scornful. The pond was getting close. My response was a yelled whisper.

" _JUST DO IT!"_

She grunted and threw the oversized food sack over my shoulder. I glanced behind me one last time. The lights were within 200 feet of us. I looked ahead. The pond was now in sight. This was it. I had no choice.

In one foul swoop, I grabbed the bags and hurled them into the water.

" _Nick!? What the actual—"_

"— _Come on!"_

I grabbed Judy's arm and went into a dead sprint.

I didn't look back. I kept my eyes ahead of me, focusing entirely on the maze of trees ahead of us. I readjusted the bags, grabbing either one of them and tucking them under my arms. Without them swinging around, running became significantly easier. I dug my feet into the leaves and sped up. Judy was right on my tail, now carrying nothing but the small bag of medical supplies on her back.

My strides became a repetitive action. I didn't have to crane my neck around, my shoulders weren't as weighted down as before, my body was no longer dragged down by the weight of all of our clothes. I could tell that Judy was doing better as well. She ran at my side, her arms and shoulders now free from lugging the massive load of food. We were down to three backpacks. Weapons, medicine, and camping supplies.

After a few moments, I glanced back at the distant lights as they passed by the pond. My plan worked; not a single one stopped to look at what we dropped. From what I could tell, no one knew that we had thrown stuff away. I looked back ahead. There was nothing holding us back…

And so we started to gain some ground.

Further and further the lights became. Softer and softer the voices grew. My arms and legs were burning, but I couldn't care less. My adrenaline-filled veins were only fueled by the increasing distance between us and them. I started to look back more and more; every time, the lights were dimmer.

I could sense that Judy was starting to feel how I was feeling.

Confidence started to grow. Hope began to flourish in my head. Seconds would pass, and I'd look back again; no, they weren't keeping up. We were widening the gap. I wasn't sure how we were doing it, but I didn't care. We were simply faster than them. We were actually outrunning them.

A few minutes passed us by, and the cycle replayed itself again and again. Run, look back, repeat. I was almost addicted to the feeling: triumph. It was a satisfying thought to behold. We were escaping. The feelings of fear and dread were washing away. It would only take about ten minutes to lose sight of them, and it'd only take a few more to start slowing down. I couldn't wait for it. My arms and legs were energized, but my mind was beginning to bog down. It was just past midnight, and I haven't gotten that much sleep the past few weeks. I was already starting to imagine myself underneath the comforting warmth of squirrel—

" _Oh— oh my god…"_

I felt an arm jab into my stomach. In an instant, I screeched to a stop, nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. I quickly looked at Judy, taken back by her sudden hesitation.

" _What?"_

She didn't respond. She only stared with startled eyes. I took a heavy breath and looked where she was gazing…

…

…

…

More lights.

It was like someone hit me in the gut with a hammer. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. They were coming from the other direction. They were coming straight at us. I looked back where we came from. The line of lights behind us was already starting to close in. I felt Judy pull on my arm. I didn't have any time to properly react.

We were already running in a different direction.

Any sense of satisfaction was suddenly stripped away from me. The fear returned, this time with a fateful vengeance. I glanced to the left; the lights we were already fleeing from were quickly becoming close. I glared to the right; the new group of pursuers were starting to notice the continuing chase, picking up speed and coming closer.

A new cycle emerged. A new, painful process: I would to the left, they were getting closer. I would look to right, they were speeding up. Their paths began to skew to the side. We were being sandwiched. We were trapped. We were gonna get caught.

" _LOOK!"_

Judy pointed off into the distance. I quickly noticed the object in front of us. It was a building. No. It was a farmhouse, a giant farmhouse. We were approaching someone's property. It didn't take long for me to realize what she was proposing…

" _WHAT? NO— WE CAN'T HIDE THERE!"_

" _WE HAVE TO!"_

She tugged on my arm. In less than a second, we were already bolting towards the building. We were cutting it close. The yelling and hollering on either side of us began to grow in volume. I glanced back and forth one last time. The lights to the left were about 100 yards from us, but the lights to the right were picking up speed. We wouldn't last a minute out in the woods. No. We were dead either way. It was a stupid option, but it was the only one we had.

With one final push, the two of us drove out feet into the ground and bolted into the open barn door.

The building was large, dark, and open. The two story storage space was stuffed full with mountainous stacks of hay. There were two doors at either end of the barn, both open.

" _Come on!"_

Judy's voice returned to a screamed whisper. She pulled me by the arm and dragged me over to the edge of the open space. We ducked into the shadows, sneaking behind a large stack of the compiled straw. The two of us snuck all the way to the side wall; there was a small space between the haystack and the metal.

" _Go up!"_

" _What?"_

" _Climb— Climb up the hay!"_

Judy jumped up and pulled herself along the back of the pile. I glanced back into the open space. The open doorway was starting to glow shades of flickering yellow. There was nowhere else to go now. I climbed up the pile with her.

The voices outside became hauntingly clear. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. I couldn't think, I only did. I only acted. I dragged up the bags with me as I got near the top of the stack, and eventually, the two of us got to the highest row of hay bales, squeezing between the small opening just underneath the second story floor.

We laid on our stomachs and waited. There was nothing else to do…

…

…

…

The lights were here.

"Come on boys!"

The mammals poured in through the open barn door. Prey of all sizes went in every direction, filling up the floor of the luminance of their flashlights. They began to glance around, getting a decent look at the place from a considerable distance. Their figures were nothing but silhouettes. The flashlights they shone around us made it nearly impossible to see well in the dark.

As everyone got in, they slowly gathered in the middle of the bottom floor, curiously shining their lights onto the walls around them. They remained mostly still, as if they were waiting to be told something. After a few seconds, they were; a large buffalo spoke out among them, most likely the troop's leader.

"Ah-kay… Lennard, Brennard— take ya boys up to the loft… Rest of us will stay down here…"

"Ya thank they be in here, Davey?"

"Ah… They's gotta be…"

The mammals began to disperse in every direction, a small group of them heading towards the ladder near the back of the room. I kept my head back and contemplated. Maybe if they spread out enough, Judy and I could escape through the one of the two—

" _COME ON, EVERYBODY IN!"_

A new voice suddenly broke through the outside air. I glanced over at the barn's back door, and in less than a second, more lights began to enter the space. The mammals carried shotguns in one paw and a flashlight in the another. More prey. More soldiers.

They quickly filtered in through the open door, spreading out in every direction across the bottom floor. The group that was already in here was met with the mammals at the middle of the open space. No. They were both looking for us.

I felt myself grow cold.

There was no way out, there were just too many of them. Sneaking out would be nearly impossible. I glanced over to Judy. Her stare was frozen with fear. No. There was no Plan B. No clever way of escape. I dug my claws in the hay, trying desperately to keep myself from shaking to death.

I waited for several moments. I waited for someone to come back here and look up. I waited for someone to yell that they had found us. I waited for whatever came after that. Seconds passed painfully, and all I could do was count them down…

…

…

…

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here!"

A jabbing voice spoke out from near the front door. I cautiously glanced up, fighting every fear I felt and looking down to the floor below. I started to see everything and everyone around me.

The mammals were divided into two halves, staring across at each other behind a clearly defined line. Up on the balcony, members of the first group stared down at newly arrived prey with folded arms. They weren't looking around. They weren't looking for us. No. They were looking straight at each other with hostile eyes.

Something was horribly off.

Their appearance was wildly different from what I had expected. I could've sworn that the military was chasing us. However, the mammals in here were wearing civilian clothing and were speaking with accented voices. No. They weren't the military…

They were farmers.

"I don' think you or ya boys have any business being here, Danny."

The buffalo stepped forward to the front of his group, placing his hooves on his hips and glaring across the floor. I looked over, a hare near the front door walked towards him, most likely the leader of the new group.

"Oh really, and why's that?"

The hare crossed his arms, meeting the buffalo in the middle of the room. The latter responded.

"—We was here first."

The two of them stood about ten feet away from each other. Behind them, their assembled mobs stared daggers across the floor. The search for Judy and I had ceased. A standoff was now underway.

"Well, I'll have you and your little clan know that we were _chasing_ them first… They were ours to begin with."

"Yeah! —And y'all chased 'em straight to us! They're ours now!"

The hare snickered and shook his head. Despite being almost four times his size, the buffalo seemed slightly intimidated by the hare's sneering reaction. I glanced left and right. Danny. Davey. They knew each other's name. They had to have known one another.

And from what it looked like, they were enemies.

"I think you should get out of here."

"An' what if I don't?"

The hare chuckled again, glancing back and pointing his gun outside.

"Well… What if they're still running? —What if they got out of here and I'm just trying to stall you?"

The buffalo considered the possibility for a moment before shaking his head and refuting.

"Hey! —I ain't no idiot, Daniel… Boys, sweep the area!"

The buffalo's clan began to move around, turning back and looking throughout the barn. The hare motioned to his mob, and in an instant, the hare's mob pulled their guns out, pointing them across at the buffalo's prey.

"I don't think you want to do that, Davey."

His group immediately retaliated, lifting their shotguns up and pointing them towards the hare's group. The mammals all stood with their weapons ready. The leaders were fully content with the tense situation, however, their comrades and colleagues were both scared and confused. Their faces were traced with panicked uncertainty.

The buffalo spoke nervously.

"Come on, Daniel… I don' want to hurt ya'll now."

"Oh— _I_ don't want to hurt you either… trust me, it doesn't need to be like this…"

The hare's coarse words trailed off momentarily. He glanced around the barn with a smug look.

"...But you see— the only thing that's standing between me and seventy-thousand dollars is you and your little congregation of ranger scouts… So why don't you put your guns down, turn around, and beat it!"

$70,000. _Seventy-thousand dollars._ I felt my claws dig deeper into the haystack. I felt sick. I couldn't believe I was hearing. I glanced over at Judy, and she looked back at me, her eyes were blazing with dread and dismay.

We had a bounty on our heads now. A huge one.

"Why can' we just split the money? —Hell, we know they be here… We can just find 'em together!"

"I've lost over half of my workforce ever since this damn virus broke out! —We ain't splitting shit!"

Their enraged voices only heightened in intensity. Neither one was backing down. Around them, the two groups of prey were beginning to get more anxious.

"But you run a big ol' bank! You already gots a lotta money! —I'm jus' a farmer! I have a family to feed!"

"Well maybe you and your little posse should put your guns down so you can _fucking see them again!"_

The two of them were on the edge. I glanced to either side. Most of the mob members had probably never handled a gun before. They were visibly frightened now. I could even spot a few of them inching their way towards the exits on either end…

They started to join the conversation.

"... Mr. Daniel… I— I don't want to shoot no one 'cept for preds and treasonists."

"Damn right— I didn't sign up for this!"

"Yah— I don't want to shoot Mr. Heffley, he's my proctologist!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The hare's voice echoed like thunder, and once more, the room became quiet.

Tensions continued to rise between them. I glanced over towards the doors to the left and right. Other than the few lingering mob members, no one was near either entrance. I scanned the area once more and looked down. Directly below us, a nervous goat leaned against up the hay stack, holding a shotgun with shaking arms. Beside him, a hog kept a watchful eye on the area, shining his flashlight towards the buffalo's gang. No. Getting to either side of the barn would be impossible, even if they were distracted.

We were simply stuck.

It was funny in a way; neighbors and coworkers were holding each other at gunpoint over a bounty. Over _my_ bounty. By the way it looked, most of the mammals in here were poor farmers. They probably couldn't care less about who I was or what I knew. They just wanted the money. They just _needed_ the money. If prey were willing to hold a standoff over who claimed my bounty, then they had to have been desperate, desperate to find Judy and I…

Desperate to kill us.

" _Nick…"_

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I quickly glared back. Judy was laying flat on her stomach, facing the wall and looking backwards. She pointed off into the distance, and I followed her gaze. It was difficult to see it, but when I did, a wave of intrigue enveloped me. About twenty feet down the wall, a small pocket of light shone onto the back of the hay stacks adjacent to us. The harder I looked, the more certain I became. It was an air vent.

It was a way out.

"Alright! —If anybody here is too much of a scared shit to have a gun aimed at them, you can leave now!"

I looked back forward. The mammals started to glance around at each other, concerned and confused at the same time.

"But— but Sir… What about our share of the cut?"

"If you don't stay here, you don't get a penny… You understand me?"

I glared back at Judy. Her eyes scanned the area one last time. She nodded, and so did I. This was it. I grabbed the bags I had with me and threw them onto my back. I took a deep breath and glanced back down at the prey below us. They remained in their uneasy positions, oblivious to who was hiding above them…

…

…

…

On Judy's mark, the two of us began to crawl.

The hay beneath our bodies began to scrape and crinkle. I slowly brushed my arms and legs across the uneven surface, carefully shifting around my weight in order to be as quiet as possible. Ever snapping strand of straw made me jump. The vent seemed a lot further away than it really was.

"Daniel, please… We can' just shoot each other! —There still be laws out here! —Ya'll go to the slammer if ya shoot me!"

"Well— … No, actually… _I_ won't go to jail…"

"—The hell ya talkin' about?"

I sighed silently, glancing over at the mammals before turning to face where I was going. Directly in front of me, Judy was fully crouched down, dragging the bag of medical supplies along with her as she went. Ahead of her, the light of the ventilation grate grew closer and closer. Every inch we traveled gave me a little more encouragement.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE… IF YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LIFE AND WANT TO SEE THE SUNRISE THIS MORNING… WELL— I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE… NOW."

" _The hell are ya talkin' about Dan!? —You ain't above the law!"_

" _Oh… oh— I know…"_

The light grew brighter and brighter. The sound of rustling trees became louder in volume. I could feel the cooling chill of the outside air sneak in beneath my fur. The two of us continued, inch by inch, second by second. Yes. The vent was now within reach.

Freedom was just a wireframe away.

" _Then what the Sam hell are you saying!?"_

"Well— Let me put it to you this way…"

Judy and I came to a stop, ducking down at either end of the air vent. In front of us, the room was only partially visible from where we were at. I could hear one of them directly below us, but as long as he didn't see us, getting out without detection was a definite possibility.

I glanced back towards the wall. Judy was inspecting the air vent carefully. A single web of wiring divided us from the outside. From what it looked like, the metal grate was attached to the wall using only a few rusty screws. Judy guided her paws around the outside of the frame, feeling her way around the vent's perimeter. The grate was fairly loose, and after looking at it some more, I became less concerned; we were only going to need to unscrew the bottom two bolts. From there, we could lift the wiring up and make our escape. After a few moments, Judy nodded, turning around and mouthing the words:

" _Flathead screwdriver."_

I nodded obediently and reached for my bag.

"About ten-or-so minutes ago, me and my boys were traveling out in the woods, doing our civic duty and hunting down wanted criminals…"

I slowly lifted the bag from off my back, turning it around and setting it down softly between the two of us. Carefully, I unzipped the front pocket and lowered my paw into the collection of tools and supplies. I stared down at the elk, especially cautious that I didn't make too much noise by stirring around the items. After a few brief moments, my fingers landed on a cool, metal rod. I shifted my paw down to feel the bottom end of the tool: a flathead.

I pulled the screwdriver out and gave it to Judy.

"... But all of a sudden, I start hearing some bags zipping… My guys and I start running, and as I expect, I start hearing footsteps, running footsteps… I knew immediately that we had them, and so we keep on chasing…"

Judy reached down for the bottom left corner, lining the screwdriver up and feeling around for the bolt. The tip of the tool scratched around the metal frame for a few moments, causing my body to tense up and fidget. Any type of noise sent shivers down my spine. For a few seconds, Judy struggled to find the bolt in the wall. I held my breath and waited, glancing out towards the open space. There were rabbits in the mob; any of them could've heard us…

…

…

…

Fortunately however, Judy found the screw. She began to unhinge the wiring.

"...And so we chase them, we run our asses off, and finally, after following them for half a mile, we corner them in this place… But you see, here's the deal… Not only did we find them— but we also found _you…"_

Slowly but surely, the first screw became loose. Judy twisted the screwdriver as fast as possible, eventually setting it down and reaching for the bolt with her fingers. After a few tries, she managed to pull out the bottom left screw. I breathed a sigh of relief. One screw gone, one screw to go.

She reached for the bottom right bolt and began to loosen it.

"...Now, by law, it is an act of treason to assist an escaped predator… And by preventing me from capturing one here— you, my friend, are breaking one of the most vital rules of our society! You are _helping_ an enemy of the state!"

Seconds ticked by like passing centuries. I watched the bolt spin around and around, sluggishly becoming uprooted from the barnyard wall. I glanced behind me. The hare's words were that of madness. The buffalo had stepped back, highly intimidated by the aggressor's scornful statements. The rest of the mob members seemed even more horrified. Both sides of the standoff were on the edge of action. A boiling point was being reached. A tipping point was near.

"...And so if I were to shoot you right now, I wouldn't be punished at all! —In fact, I think I'll actually be praised for killing _three_ treasonists in one night!"

I turned back around. Judy set the screwdriver down and immediately reached for the loosened bolt. She picked at it for what seemed like an eternity. I felt myself shake.

" _...So if you don't think that I won't hesitate to put a buckshot in your sorry ass if you waste another goddamn second of my time— you are dead wrong!"_

Judy did it. The screw was out. The wiring was loose. She shoved the screwdriver in her pocket and grabbed her bag. I frantically reached for mine, raising the straps and pulling them over my shoulders. She looked at me, and I looked at her. We were doing it. We were escaping. We couldn't waste another second. Judy whipped around, grabbing the bottom edge of the vent's frame and lifting it up…

…

…

…

My ears screamed at the screeching sounds of rusted metal.

 _ ***BANG**_

The platform above us exploded, splitting and splintering into shards of wood. I jumped back, slamming into the metal wall behind me and sending a deafening echo throughout the building. For a fraction of a second, everything became silent.

And then the room burst into chaos.

Panicked yells and un-aimed gunshots rang through the air. A stampede of footsteps shook the ground like thunder. I caught a glimpse of the pandemonium. Both sides of the standoff were retreating wildly. Among them, the buffalo and the hare ran frantically in either direction. They were pouring out of the doors. They were running for their lives.

Below us, the final shots were fired. Bullets flew into the walls and into the bales of hay. Everybody was missing their shots.

" _COME ON!"_

I felt my arm being tugged. In an instant, I was shoved out of the ventilation window. The floor was gone. I was greeted by the freezing air as I plummeted over ten feet to the ground. I let out a squeal as my body slammed into the dirt.

" _GO! GO! GO!"_

Judy landed a few feet ahead of me, turning around and picking me up from the ground. I stumbled onto my feet, grabbing my bags and slinging them onto my back. I was tired. I was out of breath. I forced myself to move. I forced myself to breath. I forced myself to run.

The silhouettes of trees enveloped us as we fled.


	37. A Tailor's Promise

**SURPRISE I'M BACK AGAIN**

 **Alright, this is sorta a brief flashback chapter to the story. Yep. I'm still doing these. I know some of y'all don't like these kinds of chapters because they don't necessarily pertain to the central plot. But let me tell you now,** _ **They will…**_ **eventually. The second story arc to this story isn't really supposed to be all that relevant at first. It's** _ **supposed**_ **to be out of place. When this story eventually comes to an end, things will make sense. (I hope lol)**

 **I was kinda quick with this update cause I wanted it to get out of the way, plus, I know a lot of you are excited to see what happens to Judy and Nick in the main story arc. Things are getting pretty intense lol. Book 3 is probably going to be the most interesting book yet. I'm excited to start fucking with people, and I'm** _ **really**_ **excited to fuck with the characters in the story.**

 **Now don't worry, I'm not gonna constantly bombard Nick and Judy with more darkness and depression. In fact, I'm wanting to make Book 3 one of the more lighter books in the series. I mean, come on, Nick has gone through enough already. There's gonna be more fluff. I think everyone needs more happiness here. But** _ **ohhh,**_ **just when you think everything's all fine and dandy…** _ **That's**_ **when shit hits the fan. Fuck, I need to stop procrastinating…**

 **I'm really excited to get on with this story.**

* * *

 _16 Years Ago_

John always hated the Tundra Bureau.

It was a center for crime and corruption, an ironical hotspot for thieves and looters of all walks of life. Whether it was the tallest bear, or the smallest arctic shrew, mammals everywhere were involved in the business of criminality. There were the villains and victims; the mob bosses and the street hustlers. Predators started young here, and when they grew up, their children would follow in their footsteps. It was a system that John despised, a repetitive cycle he once vowed to never get himself involved in. He promised to himself that he would never be affiliated with such a dishonorable way of living.

But now, walking down the snow-covered streets in the chill of night, he was breaking that promise.

He scanned the area from left to right, glancing down the passing roads and staring into the frozen alleyways. Homeless predators gathered around fires and slept next to fireplaces, their collars shining noticeably in the dimly lit corridors around him. The police tended to avoid the area. If something were to happen to John, not much would be done in response. Prey didn't like the cold, and as long as the act was Pred-on-pred crime, they frankly didn't care. Anything could happen to him. Anyone could attack him.

But the fox wasn't scared.

Although he felt strikingly out of place, fear wasn't a thought that crossed his formidable mind. No. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't anxious.

John was determined.

He could see him in the distance, a polar bear stood with an emotionless gaze at the front of the establishment. Yes. John's destination was now in sight. He had never been to this part of the city, but the place he was going was unmistakable. It was an establishment renowned for both its mob activity and delicious seafood…

And the fox wasn't planning on eating.

John sighed and glanced up. The building's facade was massive. Even if he hadn't seen it a few times in newspapers, identifying the establishment proved to be an easy effort. The restaurant stood like an iceberg, like a giant, snow-packed castle. The fox was greeted by the glowing flashes of neon lights. He read the flickering letters as they appeared.

" _Koslov's Palace."_

John slowly entered the area of light around the building. The polar bear remained in his stagnant position, keeping his paws down close to his waist. As the fox got closer, he could start to see an item being held in the bear's grasp. It was an item that John scarcely saw, it became strikingly apparent as he approached the entrance.

The beat was yielding a machine gun.

John sighed, shoving a paw in his pocket and pulling out an old wallet. Even though the restaurant was closed, he still needed his ID. He slowed his pace as he got to the bear, unfolding the wallet and revealing his readily available identification card. The bear bent down, towering over the fox as he looked at the tiny picture in the clear plastic pouch. After a few moments, the guard stood back up, turning around and returning to his original position.

With a nod, the bear allowed him into the restaurant.

John stepped through the massive set of doors, walking into the warmth of the dimly lit restaurant. He placed the wallet back into his pocket and glanced across the building's interior. Around him, tables and chairs were wiped clean and haphazardly put away. Wooden seats were flipped upside down, resting at the edge of every table in the room. The restaurant was still. The palace was empty.

The fox started to step through the unfamiliar environment. The restaurant was a lot cozier than he'd imagined. If the establishment wasn't ridden with crime and immoderate gang activity, he would've even considered bringing his son to eat here. No. John wouldn't dream of it. The father never wanted to see his son walk through those giant doors behind him.

"Mr. Wilde."

A gruff voice came from the back of the room. John glanced over. Sitting in a booth at the furthest corner of the first floor, the owner of the restaurant sat leisurely with a cigar in his paw. For a split second, John could feel himself shiver. The polar bear was a giant. Even the strongest and tallest tiger would be unsettled by his unearthly presence. John took a deep breath and shook his head, walking forward with quickening steps. He was here for a reason. He had to stay focused.

With a persistent mind, John marched over and took a seat across from Koslov.

"You're a few minutes late…"

The bear spoke with smoke in his lungs, blowing out a puff of fumes and setting his cigar down onto the table. John remained silent, sitting up tall against his velvet seat.

"... _but—_ at this hour, I'm in no rush…"

He glanced across at the empty establishment. It was almost four in the morning, late enough for the last, lingering drinkers to make their way home, and early enough before the morning breakfast crowds showed up at the doors. The Palace had rarely been quiet lately, and when it was, Koslov enjoyed every minute of it. He glared over at the door, speaking with a partially concerned tone.

"... And I want to apologize for the— _Extra security_ at the door… The Big's have been pretty active lately… Lost three of our guys last week in a shootout… Whole thing could've been avoided if we just—"

"—Can we talk about the loan?"

The bear was cut off by John's sudden interjection. The two of them became quiet. Seconds passed as the fox started to speak again, slowly stammering his nervous words.

"... I'm sorry, can we just— … Can we just talk about the loan… Please?"

Koslov remained silent, somewhat annoyed by John's anxious interruption. He sighed deeply, eventually turning to the side and bending down. In an instant, a large, overstuffed briefcase was in sight. Koslov turned back to face the fox and dropped the case with a soft slam.

John's eyes widened at the sight.

Money was extremely hard to come by as a predator, and as a fox who wanted to make an honest living, John rarely had enough wealth to get by. Banks were always cheating mammals like him out of their money. Although laws had been put into place to prevent fraud, prey always found ways to work around the rules, and when they did, the government didn't really care. It was difficult to live normally as a predator, and getting money to run a business was becoming increasingly impossible.

But Koslov was doing just fine.

John was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't right to tap into tainted wealth. The money he was about to borrow was gained through drug production and weapon distributing. He was taking advantage of a broken system, and even though law enforcement didn't care, he was beginning to act like a criminal. He had to decide between setting a good example and keeping his business alive. The options seemed to clash and contradict each other, but as the fox thought about it, he knew he had no other choices. He had to prioritize his family. He had to prioritize Nick.

John had to pick the latter.

"... Tell me how this works…"

The bear sighed, grabbing the case and spinning it around to face him. At the click of a small metal latch, he opened the briefcase and pulled out a wad of cash. Koslov raised it into the air and spoke groggily.

"It works like the big banks do it— Right here, I give you $9,000… For the next year, I will expect a payment of $750, plus 12% interest, of on the first of every month…"

His voice trailed off. Koslov turned back and picked up a folder on the booth beside him, opening it up and searching through its contents. In one brisk motion, he pulled out a single sheet of paper and set it down on the table, sliding it over to the fox across from him. John glanced down at the paragraphs of text below him. Koslov tossed the folder down and continued to speak.

"... Signing that entitles you to the terms and conditions of our arrangement."

John looked up, cautiously inquiring about the agreement.

" _And— those… are?"_

The bear folded his arms and leaned back.

"If you fail to repay me— or if you intentionally decide to not repay me, you will be indebted to me through the services I provide for you."

John glanced back down, hesitantly scanning through the lengthy lines of the detailed terms and conditions of the paper he was about to sign. Koslov smirked to himself, summing up the contract with one laid-back phrase.

"So basically— if I don't get my money, you'll work for me."

The fox remained silent, wincing at the unsettling thought before him. John knew he could make the money back, but the possibility of failure always lingered. He spoke up with a gulp.

"—And if I don't… if I— if I can't work for you… Or something?"

The bear only laughed.

"—Then me and my boys will pay you a little visit!"

John shuddered violently, pushing the paper forward and leaning back into the velvet cushion behind him. He looked over towards the door and contemplated; part of him wanted to get up and leave immediately. He didn't belong here. He couldn't get involved with the gang.

The two sat silently for a few moments. Koslov noticed the fox's uncomfortable reaction. The amusement in his expression quickly left, soon replaced by a sober and serious tone. He sighed and glanced into the dimly lit room around them.

"Look— I don't give loans to just anyone… I have enemies, _lots_ of enemies… You wouldn't believe how many shitbags tried to get away with not paying back the courtesy I gave them… If you're not responsible with my money—"

"—I'll be responsible."

"Ah— but how will I know that?"

The bear looked back to John. The fox kept a vacant gaze, his face traced with the trance of quiet contemplation. His thoughts ran rampant. The complexity of his dilemma buzzed in his brain like swarms of hornets. The decision reappeared in his head: he could just get up and leave, dissociating himself from the crude way of living and returning to an honorable lifestyle of a caring father. John wasn't sure how much he could commit himself. He wasn't sure where to draw the line.

He gazed at the contract yet again. No. He wasn't backing out. He wasn't stepping down. John pushed the fears out of his head. This wasn't about him, not anymore.

…

…

…

John spoke with a soft voice.

"I have a son…"

He paused momentarily, glancing up at the bear across from him momentarily. Koslov's sat with his arms still folded. John looked back down and continued.

"... Listen, I— … Being here goes against everything I've stood for, everything I've taught him… I'm getting myself involved with something I've always tried to avoid—"

"—And that is?"

…

…

…

"Fitting the label that the government puts on us."

The polar bear shook his head and shrugged, propping himself up and picking the cigar back up. He raised it towards his mouth as he spoke.

"—To be fair, I think their label's pretty damn accurate…"

"I know, it's just…"

John's words faded. He shook his head and put his paws in his pockets. With a sigh, he turned to face the black windows across the restaurant floor.

"We can't be what they tell us to be… We need to prove them wrong for once…"

Koslov smirked, his cigar puffing a cloud of smoke as he spoke.

" _Prove them wrong?_ —Mr. Wilde, prey are _always_ right…"

"No… No, I don't think they are… I think they're mistaken… We need to show them that we _can_ be productive citizens— The government wants a prosperous economy, and we can give them one, as long as they give us a chance!"

The bear responded with a smirk, partially amused by the fox's optimism.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but… things aren't changing."

"You don't know that."

"No, I do."

"A century ago we were all working as serfs… They gave us rights, and they can give us more!"

" _Yeah… They also gave us these lovely collars…"_

"That's only temporary—"

" _They'll shoot us if we take them off in public!"_

Koslov's exasperated voice broke into a sudden silence. John's hopeful tone faded, replaced by an expression of solemn determination. A collection of thoughts and emotions ran through his head, all too quickly to show themselves at once. He took a deep breath, refusing to let the feelings get to him…

…

…

…

Without speaking another word, he pulled out a pen and signed the contract with a shaking paw.

"Look… All I want is to create a safe place for my son…"

His voice was hoarse, as if a new personality had taken over his body. John shoved the pen into his pocket and started to stand up.

"... All I want is to show him that we can live fair and honest lives…"

Koslov kept an apathetic smile on his face, watching as John grabbed the briefcase and lifted it off from the table. John held the money to his side as he stepped back.

"... I want to show him that we can be more than thieves and drug dealers…"

With a dignified stare, John turned around and began to march towards the exit. Koslov took another breath of cigar smoke, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He spoke with a coarse tone.

"And what if he becomes one?"

The fox's stately steps stopped suddenly. Koslov rested his paw on the table, staring at his customer with smug and sarcastic smile.

"—What if your son grows up and becomes a thief… or a drug dealer?"

A period of silence came between them. John continued to face the door in front of him, staring blankly in a reserved stupor. A few seconds passed. The fox sighed, stepping forward and reaching for the door.

"Unlike you, I can say I tried."

At that, John swung the door open and disappeared into the dark.

Koslov only chuckled to himself, smoking his cigar returning to his own contemplations. Surely the fox was crazy, he thought. He couldn't change the world, not even for his son. It was an amusing meeting for the bear.

Koslov didn't know John Wilde. He didn't care who he was or what he did with the money; as long as he got it all back, everything would be fine. He wasn't an enemy. He wasn't a friend, and he wasn't someone to remember. No. To Koslov, the fox was just a disillusioned father with an unrealistic imagination. Social integration was an impossibility. Not only would the government not allow it, but another factor divided the two classes. Fear. Biology. It was only natural for everyone to hate each other. The bear could only grin at the thought:

Predators and prey would never get along, not even in the most extreme circumstances.

* * *

 **Thank 4 redding mi shet**


	38. A Flight of Thieves

**Remember that time when I wrote an 18k word long chapter in less than one week? Yeah… Things have changed…**

 **Ok, so first thing's first.**

 **WE HIT 400 FUCKING FOLLOWERS! (Like, a while ago… But still.)**

 **I want to thank everyone. Again. I'm always thanking you. We're always hitting these crazy ass milestones like it's nothing, but I feel like some sort of apology is in order. I have some explaining to do, so I'm going to be honest here.**

 **I've been really out of it lately.**

 **Sure, my life has been pretty busy lately, but that's not why it took 4 weeks to come out with this chapter. I'm done giving excuses cause I'm all out of them, so here we go. I haven't been uploading because I have been** **lazy** **. Yep. That's it. I've been distracting myself from writing by doing everything else. I've had time,** _ **plenty**_ **of time. I just haven't had the energy to sit down and type shit lately.**

 **I've also gotten a habit of procrastinating things.**

 **It seems like the more free-time I have, the less likely I'm willing to actually sit down at write. For example, at school, I'm always typing during lunch and in between classes, but the moment I get out for the day,** _ **BOOM!**_ **All of my energy is gone, and I don't even want to think about writing. It honestly sucks. When I'm not in the mood, I end up writing at a pace of 100 words per hour (as opposed to my normal pace of 1,000 and hour.) It's become almost a chore to write lately, even though deep down I really love it.**

 _ **And you know, I've thought about this story literally everyday since Nov 3, and I've been constantly kicking myself in the ass for not hurrying up with the next chapter. Seriously. I felt like shit.**_

 **So yeah, I'm not updating slowly because I've lost interest in the story. I'm not updating slowly because I don't know what to write. I'm updating slowly because I'm a** **lazy** _ **fuck**_ **with poor time management.**

 **But you know what's fucking awesome about this? 0 people unfollowed during the past 4 weeks.** _ **0.**_ **When I took a break from writing to revise books 1 & 2, about 15 or so people stopped following the story. It might of been because they thought the hiatus would be longer or something, but I don't care. Not a single person unfollowed over the past 4 weeks, and as inactive as some of those readers might be **_**(Yeah, I'm looking at you, Cuttooth),**_ **it really means a lot that you've guys stuck with me. As old or new you may be to the story.**

 **So here's what I'm basically saying. I have shit planned. I don't know when it'll be written, but I know that it will. I don't want to get in a habit of holding off updates. I don't want to go 2-3 months without typing. That'll annoy me.**

 **So yeah… This chapter. Lots of build up. Lots of shit happening. Hopefully this makes your day/night better. That's honestly all that I want.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

 _Monday, April 25th. 11:57 AM_

 _Day 3_

The needle trembled subtly between my fingers.

It was difficult to control the thread. I kept my paws close to my body, tucking my arms to my sides and keeping them as stiff as possible. I sat in a strained silence, holding my breath as I maneuvered the needle around the torn coat pocket. Judy had gotten me a sewing kit when she went into town the first day out here. It's been ages since I've last used one, and it was blatantly easy to tell. I used to be an expert at repairing clothes, but now, out here in the middle of the countryside, I was making mistakes left and right. I couldn't keep my arms from shaking. I couldn't make my paws stop trembling.

Around me, the gradual glows of day grew brighter through the trees. My vision became clearer as the sun climbed into the sky. The bitter chill of the previous night was starting to fade away again, but as late into the day it was getting, I continued to shiver where I sat. Without my jacket on, I only had a dirty, oversized shirt to wear. It was all I had now. After last night, the clothes on our backs were the only outfits Judy and I had. The combination of the cold weather and my fatigued body made sewing nearly impossible.

I sighed in frustration, setting the needle down and raising the jacket up. I scoffed in annoyance at the sight.

… _Nice— Great job, Nick…_

The patchwork was deplorable. My incisions were horribly out of line, and the thread was already starting to come loose in a few areas. I somehow managed to mess up a simple pocket tear, as if I had never used a sewing kit in my entire life.

I took a deep breath and set the coat back down on my lap. Picking the needle back up, I went back to work with the torn pocket.

I grew increasingly agitated as I continued. The simple act of sewing seemed to tire me out both physically and mentally. My back was constantly tense, and my arms were extremely sore. I glanced over at the bandages on my arm. They were usually covered up by the sleeves of my jacket, but without it on, the off putting sight was beginning to stand out noticeably. I long since ignored the piercing pain of the wounds, but the lining of dry blood in my fur was itchy, and the bandages themselves were starting to dig into my skin. I needed to get them off, but removing my stitches was going to be a painful process. I shrugged and shook my head at the thought. I was already in enough—

" _AH—"_

A sudden wave of pain shot through my fingertip. I whipped my arm back, lifting my paw and shaking it forcibly. Vague traces of childhood memories emerged in the back of my head, reminding me of the all-too-familiar feeling I currently felt. It was the one thing I hated about sewing. I grabbed my paw and raised it up to eye level.

Yep. I pricked my finger with the needle.

 _Nice one, Slick…_

I sighed angrily and glanced up, falling back against the trunk of the tree and taking in my surroundings.

Hours of running had gotten the two of us here. Judy wanted to settle down somewhere with a good vantage point, so together, we climbed up a small bluff and set our stuff down near the shallow cliff side. We arrived just before the sun started to rise, and after a measly half-hour of sleep, I found my way over to the nearby tree and decided to spend my morning in silence.

Ahead of me, the bags of supplies were slumped together in a small pile: Our weapons, our medicine, and a bunch of other miscellaneous items like flashlights and duct tape. The sight was a disheartening one. The plentiful collection of essential survival items had been lessened significantly. Our food and clothing were gone now, thrown into a lake somewhere in the distant forest behind us. We couldn't go back and retrieve the lost bags, even if we wanted to.

Beside the bags, the small squirrel blanket sat limply on the ground. It had picked up quite a bit of dirt since we got it last week. The stains and dirt patches blended into the acorn-colored fabric noticeably. Still however, it served its job well. I was able to get a little sleep this morning, which was needed to clear my mind of the events from last night. Judy didn't get any rest since we got here. She spent the morning sitting over at the cliffside.

I glanced over at the rabbit. She sat readily behind a fallen tree trunk, using a pair of binoculars and occasionally looking down at her map. In front of her, the forest spanned out for a few miles, covering the countryside with a carpet of green. Judy glared out into the open with a focused stare, scanning the horizon with slow and watchful eyes. We had barely spoken since we got here. Judy told me she'd be keeping watch while I got some rest, and that was about it. I took a deep breath shifted. I glanced down at the jacket…

…

…

…

 _Ugh… Fuck it._

It was good enough for now. I shrugged as I placed the needle and thread back into the small plastic box beside me. I'd been sewing for over an hour, and I was getting easily annoyed with it anyway. I stood up and yawned, putting the jacket on and picking up the sewing kit. Walking a few feet over to the bags, I apathetically tossed the box onto the top of the closest backpack. It bounced off the top and landed in the leaves, but I was too lazy to pick it back up.

Sighing heavily, I turned back and made my way over to Judy.

The wind began to blow as I got close to her. I glanced at the map as it folded and crinkled in the breeze. A number of circles and arrows were marked on the paper. Judy was writing stuff down, but I wasn't exactly sure why. I thought about it as I knelt down beside her. The two of us sat in a collected silence.

I started to notice a pattern as the seconds passed by. Judy would stare up into the open, glance around a bit, and then avert her attention back to the map. She did this a few times, keeping a concentrated stare for the duration of the process.

I looked down at the map, now able to make out the smaller details of Judy's markings. A bunch of lines sprawled out from a single point on the paper, spreading out into several directions and heading towards the top of the map. From what I could tell, the lines and arrows traveled along predetermined paths, tracing over the roads and streets that were already on the paper. I looked away from it hesitantly, still unable to identify the vague plan's purpose.

I glared over the log. Ahead of us, the wide open wilderness spanned out for over a mile. The scene was sight of silent serenity. The trees waved around like tiny blades of grass, and the sky casted down its brilliant shades of blue. In the foreground, a small farmhouse was situated in a clearing. The plantation was a fraction of the size of Judy's, and it was easy to tell that whoever lived there wasn't a big farm family. There were a few mammals out walking around, but we were a safe distance away, and the possibility of being spotted was almost zero to none.

I took a deep breath and glanced around us. There wasn't much else to look at. The point of Judy's studies still lingered in my mind. I went over the facts in my head: we were utterly alone in the woods, we had a bounty on us, and now, we had no food or clothing. Part of me wanted to speak, but the uncertainty kept me quiet…

…

…

…

Roughly a minute had passed when Judy finally spoke up.

"You were in a gang, right?"

I was partially confused by the question. I glanced over at Judy momentarily. She kept her gaze on the map beneath her, staring at it with the same, fixated expression. I looked back out into the open as I responded.

"Ummm… Yeah— kinda, I mean… I did jobs for someone, but I wasn't an actual gang member…"

"—What did you do?"

She looked up and over at me. I glanced back, even more unsure about what she was implying. Slowly, I started to formulate an answer. I had to recall my days in the city.

"Oh— uh, well… —A lot of things… I sort of did their dirty work, _you know_ … delivering money my boss owed, driving illegal weapons across the border, stealing and selling things—"

"—Ever hotwire a car before?"

I perked up at the question. Suddenly, a surge of suspicion rose up in my head. I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind blocked out the words. An idea appeared in my head. My eyes shot over to the farmhouse.

The quaint little cottage was accommodated by only a few mammals. I squinted my eyes and looked closer. Outside, an elderly goat walked around the gravel driveway, carrying a cane in one hoof and holding a cup of grass in the other. Across the lot, a pair of collared panthers worked in what looked to be in the house's garage. One of them laid underneath a dismantled truck, while the other one sat by with a toolbox prepared. Beside them, another truck was parked idly in the open space. I contemplated at the sight. Unlike the other one, this vehicle seemed to be in working condition…

…

…

…

I finally realized what Judy was talking about.

"... Wait— wait, are you actually… Are you saying we—"

"—Steal the old goat's truck? … —Yes… Yes I am."

I felt my stomach lurch. The idea was outlandish, no, it was downright outrageous. I had to take a moment to digest her proposal. I looked back and forth, glancing between Judy and distant farmhouse. No. We couldn't. There was no way.

"—Okay, wait, no— We… we can't just… _steal an old mammal's truck!"_

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth, but yet again, I was unable to speak. My eyes shot back over at the farm. Although it was inhabited by only a few mammals, the idea of actually stealing a truck seemed impossible. There were too many things that could go wrong. I shook my head in protest.

"No… No, that's crazy."

"We have to get out of the city-state, Nick… We have to get to Galena somehow!"

"Yeah, I— I know that… It's just…. —Look, Judy— we have to be reasonable here… There has to be something else we can do—"

"—Like what?"

Her voice was soft yet determined. I glanced at her for a few seconds, sighing nervously and looking back into the wilderness. I found myself scanning the horizon, as if I was searching for the answer somewhere in the distance. I wanted to find another option. I wanted to come up with a better way of getting out of the forest. We could walk. We could go on foot, and that was all. I rubbed my head and gulped.

"Nick, we almost got killed last night… If that was the military, or… or if those mob members were actually smart… —That would've been it… We got lucky. _Super_ lucky."

I sighed, keeping my eyes on the farm in front of us.

"I know."

"We can't be here anymore… Somebody had have contacted the military after that, and if they know where we are…"

"We ran like twenty miles last night—"

"—It doesn't matter."

…

…

…

"Listen, Nick— Everybody knows our names now… Everybody wants us dead… —If we don't get to Galena anytime soon, they'll find us here…"

As much as I hated the idea, Judy had a point.

Memories of last night reemerged in my mind. The lights, the yelling, the gunshots; the mobs were extremely close to killing us, and since our bounty was so high, they couldn't have been the only ones looking. The news had to have gotten out by now. The government was good at keeping secrets, but they were even better at spreading rumors. The thought was a horrifying one. Every single mammal who wasn't a predator wanted me dead. The whole world was literally against me. There was no grey area with strangers now. The government had drawn a fine line…

And only the two of us had crossed it…

…

…

…

"How far do we have to go?"

I looked back at Judy. She glanced down at her map and rested her finger on a figure she had already written.

"We've traveled about 70 miles so far… and according to the map, we are 173 miles away from the border."

"—And to Galena?"

She paused momentarily, shifting her gaze over to the top portion of the map.

"... About 160."

I took a deep breath and glanced back into the open. We had well over a hundred miles to travel, and at the rate we were going, we would be in the woods for the rest of the week. Judy was right. As far as we had traveled, staying here just wasn't an option anymore. With the idea of stealing the truck still burning in my head, I hesitantly gave in…

…

…

…

"Alright… How do we do this?"

Judy looked up from her map, shifting closer to me and pointing out over the log. I followed her gaze as she spoke.

"—For us to actually get away with a car, we need to make sure that the homeowner won't report the crime."

"... And how do we do that?"

Judy motioned her finger over to the left. My eyes followed, eventually landing on the edge of the plantation. It was somewhat difficult to see, but I was able to spot what she was looking at. Connected to the small cottage, a single electrical wire ran out into the woods, disappearing beneath the cover of trees.

"That telephone wire is the only way the goat has access to the outside world… If we cut it, he can't call the authorities…"

"—What if he goes to a town or something?"

Judy looked down at her map, seemingly prepared for the possibility to be brought up.

"... Well, we _are_ stealing his only working car— so driving somewhere isn't even an option… He could walk, but there isn't a farm or a village within the next twenty miles… It'd take him over a day to actually get into contact with someone…"

"—And what if he has one of those cellular phone things?"

Judy shook her head, speaking with a skeptical tone.

"No… No, it's extremely unlikely that anyone out here would have one… Besides— even if he did, he wouldn't have any coverage…"

"... Coverage?"

"Yeah, it's like… _Ughhh— forget it."_

I shrugged and glanced back at the map. We had a legitimate way of buying ourselves some time, but actually getting out of here would prove to be difficult. 160 miles was a long distance to travel. Doing it in secret would be anything but easy.

"Okay… So let's say we cut his wire and steal his car… Then what?"

Judy focused her attention back to the map, pulling it out and resting it on the log in front of us. She pointed to a spot where all of the markings met up, nearly halfway up the paper.

"... We are currently twenty-three miles northeast of Coltsden, the town where all of those mob mammals lived… There are a few service roads that branch out from this guy's house— If we take one, we can use some of these back roads to make our way towards Galena."

"— Aren't there still military checkpoints everywhere?"

"... They set up their posts on highways and interstates… There's no way they could patrol every roadway in the city-state. We should be okay."

"—And if they're out looking for us, you know, in the woods?"

Judy paused, taking a deep breath and glancing up. She stared out into the open for several moments, settling into a stupor of deep concentration. The possibility crossed her mind; it crossed both of our minds. If the military was notified we were out here, they wouldn't hesitate to join the mobs in their search. We could be risking it by driving; we could be making it easier for them.

She shook her head and looked back at the map. Her eyes landing on the small dot labeled "Coltsden." Judy kept her gaze on the town as she spoke.

"If they're out there looking for us, they'll find us… If we're on foot or in a car— It doesn't matter…"

Her eyes rose, following the webbing of lines that led up to the top of the map. Her voice was traced with an anxious interest.

"...If we had it our way, I'd want to sneak onto a train or something— not much suspicion, lots of places to hide, little chance of getting caught… It'd be great but… —We gotta work with what we got. We can't just sit around and wait for an opportunity like that to come… We need to get out of the area, and we need to do it fast."

Judy nodded to herself. As many doubts as I had, she was completely right. It was gonna be difficult, but our options were few. If they were out there, they were hopefully looking where we were last spotted: twenty miles away in somebody's polebarn.

"Okay… So we get on the road, we somehow make it to Galena… Then what?"

The rabbit quickly moved her gazed towards the top of the map. She responded readily.

"Well… We're obviously gonna want to avoid passing plantations on the way there. The next 90-or-so miles are pretty rural, so we'll be able to stick to trails and service roads… _However,_ as we get closer to Galena, we're gonna start passing some villages and towns… —I found a few ways we can work around them, but eventually, we're gonna have to stop south of the city…"

"—How far south?"

"...About 40 miles."

I sighed. It wasn't an unreasonable distance. We've traveled over seventy last weekend, heck, we could make it to the city within a day after we ditch the car. The idea was an enticing one.

"Okay… And after that?"

Judy yawned, folding up the map and sitting up. Her voice was that of assured confirmation. She nodded subtly as she spoke.

"We'll just see what happens…"

In an instant, the rabbit sprung up to her feet, picking up her map and her binoculars in the process. She took a final glance at the plantation before turning around. I quickly inquired.

"What're you doing?"

She responded without turning back.

"Figuring out how we're actually gonna do this thing!"

Without another word, Judy disappeared behind the trees. I looked back for several moments before returning my gaze back towards the farmhouse.

I watched as the farmers finally finished their work. Like tiny ants, the mammals went into their dwellings, the goat making his way into the cottage and the panthers walking towards a small shack across the property. They were completely oblivious. I smirked at the thought. Judy and I were about to commit a crime, and none of them were aware of it.

With a satisfied grin on my face, I slowly rose to my feet and headed back towards the camp.

* * *

 _Monday, April 25th. 2:05 PM_

The hour passed by sluggishly.

I continuously kept my gaze on the swaying trees above me, pondering and wondering about the night ahead of us. In front of me, Judy sat next to the bags, drawing on the back of legal documents and formulating a plan of attack. She went through the papers one by one, scratching out the scraps and throwing them to the side. I at first offered to help her, but Judy said she was alright by herself. Without anything else to do, I decided to just sit around and wait…

…

…

…

… And I was starting to get hungry.

I leaned back against the tree earlier and attempted to get some rest, but my stomach seemed to have other ideas in mind. It was insanely easy to sleep when I was full, but when I was hungry, the simple act seemed like an impossible task. Even when I was tired from last night, my body wouldn't let me get some shut eye. I tossed and turned in my spot, struggling to get comfortable with a hollow gut. I eventually had to stop trying when Judy told me to be quiet; I was crinkling the leaves beneath me and making her lose focus.

With a growl, I rose back to my original position and sat up against the tree. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, waiting as the minutes continued to pass by…

…

…

…

Now, with an hour spent doing nothing, the irritability was starting to grow.

"Ughhh…"

I let out a stressed sigh, glancing over towards the rabbit with a strained stare. She kept her eyes on the paper as she responded.

"Nick, I already told you— You need to be quiet, I'm trying to focus…"

I shrugged at Judy's words, glaring over at the backpacks and speaking hoarsely.

" _I'm sooo hungry…"_

"No. You're just bored _."_

She said it with a smirk. I looked back at Judy, responding with a sour tone.

"Well, then I'm bored _and_ hungry."

"—And what do you want me to do about that?"

With a deep breath, I sat up, staggering onto my feet and stretching my arms and legs. After a few moments, I slowly made my way into the clearing.

"I don't know just… Can we steal any food from that goat's house?"

With an exhausted scoff, Judy set her pen down, staring up at me and rubbing her eyes. She spoke tiredly.

"Nick, it's been like what— half a day? … How on earth can you be hungry already?"

I shook my head and stared over to the edge and of the bluff.

"I… I didn't eat that much yesterday…"

"Really?"

"Yeah! … And— _you know…_ All of that running wore me out… Gotta get those calories back somehow…"

" _Calories?"_

"Yeah…"

…

…

…

" _God you're an idiot."_

Judy shook her head and returned her gaze to the papers below her. She picked up her pen and scanned the sheets closely. I looked away from her, glancing back towards the cliffside with my paws on my hips. I started to think about that cup of grass the goat was eating. As much as I hated greens, the food he had was starting to sound pretty—

"Come here…"

Judy's voice broke the temporary silence. I glanced back at her, partially confused by what she had said. I spoke up inquisitively.

"Wait— I thought you said that you work better alone—"

"—I do, but if it'll keep your mind off of food, then… come here."

She motioned for me to sit down beside her. I hesitated for a few moments, glancing over at the bags with an uncertain gaze. No. As hungry as I was, my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to see what she was up to. I started to walk over.

"Alright, but— just to clarify... We _don't_ have any—"

" _Nick!"_

"— _Alright!_ Alright…"

I snickered as I sat, plopping down on up the bed of leaves below me. Judy sighed in annoyance, clearly unamused by my jiving antics. She glanced back down, and I followed her gaze, this time speaking with a more serious tone.

"So… What do we got here?"

The map of the city-state had a few more lines on it. Some of the routes she came up with were now crossed out, and a select few were left without any additional markings. From what I could tell, Judy was becoming a bit more confident with which roads we could take. The arrows all pointed north, ending just a few inches short of the dot labeled "Galena City."

Beside it, a pile of papers was sprawled out across the ground. The sheets had a large amount of scribbles and markings. It was hard to tell at first, but after a few moments, I could see what Judy had been planning. On the top piece of paper, a large circle was drawn out in the center: the goat's property lines. Within it, a few boxes were precisely placed and penned down: the house, the garage, and the serf shack. And lastly, to the right side of the sheet, two lines went out from the edge of the circle to the end of the paper: the goat's driveway and the telephone wire that ran along it. On top of the makeshift map, a few arrows were written down that were labeled either "J" or "N." They both eventually led to the goat's garage.

Judy cleared her throat and picked up the sheet, shifting it across and laying it onto the map of the city-state. After a few moments, she placed a paw on the paper, pointing a finger towards the road and the telephone wire. I followed her motions as she spoke.

"Okay… Alright, so the first thing we need to do is cut this guy off from the outside world… We need to make sure that we have as long as possible before anyone is notified of anything… The longer we have to drive north, the less likely we'll be caught…"

"Good— yeah, I don't want _that_ to happen."

Judy took a deep breath before continuing.

"...So here's what I'm thinking— At around ten, the two of us will pack our things and head down to the edge of the property. We can wait in the woods next to the driveway, and when the goat looks like he's gone to bed, I'll head down the road a bit to cut the wire…"

"... And what will I do?"

"...You'll sit back and watch— if anything goes south and the goat wakes up or something, you'll sneak off and run down the road to meet up with me…"

I nodded my head, glancing over to where the line ran off the edge of the paper. After a few moments, Judy continued to speak, sliding her finger over to the edge of the property.

"...When I'm able to cut the wire, I'll shake it a bunch to get your attention up near the house… Once you see the wire jiggle, that'll be your cue to sneak onto the property and into the goat's garage… There, you can start with breaking into the car and hot wiring it… —You know how to do all that, right?"

"Yeah— but I need some stuff to do it…"

"—Like what?"

I sat back and pondered for a bit, recalling all the times Finnick and I went on our runs in the city. It didn't take much to get a car running, but I wasn't sure if Judy and I had all of the tools to make it work.

"...Ummm— okay, we need screwdrivers…"

"Check."

"... Scissors."

"Check."

"—Electrical tape…"

"Uhhh… Check."

"—And a coat hanger…"

"We don't have a coat hanger, but we _do_ have some metal wiring."

"Yeah— yeah, that'll work."

Judy nodded, glancing briefly at the backpacks before staring back down at the map.

"... Alright— so once I get the wire cut, I'll make my way back over to you… By the time I get there, you should already have the truck mostly ready. Once we get it running, we can get the heck out of here…"

"... And then what?"

Judy paused briefly, sliding the paper off to the side and revealing the map below it. She pointed towards the area we were at and guided her finger along one of the marked routes.

"I've been looking at these trails for a while now, and I think that this one is our best shot… It's low traffic, and it doesn't pass by any major highways in the area…"

"—Do you think there'll be mammals out on the roads tonight?"

The rabbit sighed, raising her paw up and rubbing her head. She stared at the map with strained eyes, thinking to herself as she followed along the trails in her head. After a few moments, she mustered up a response, speaking a little bit quieter than before.

"... It's definitely possible… Word had to have gotten around about our bounty… Even though the route we're taking doesn't really pass by any towns, there still might be a few mammals out searching for us…"

"—So what if we run into them?"

"...I'm really not that worried about the mobs… If anything, we'll just pass them on the road… As long as I wear some clothes to cover my face, and as long as they don't see you— they'll just think I'm a fellow bounty hunter…"

"—And what about the military?"

Judy took a deep breath, clearly uncertain about the possibility of encountering them.

"...The military… Well— _ughhh…_ I don't know, I mean… There are hundreds of roads that travel north, and with all of these bounty hunters running around the city-state, I highly doubt that they're gonna put checkpoints on the service roads— _especially_ the ones we're taking… If anything they'll look around the area we were last seen, which was twenty miles south of here…"

I swallowed and glanced back towards the edge of the hill. Judy was right. As secretive as our route was, the possibility of being spotted was always going to exist. But then again, this was practically our only opportunity to get to Galena. Traveling north on foot would make us extremely vulnerable, and it would take almost a week to get there; not to mention the fact that we basically had no food and clothing. No. Driving a car was risky, but staying in these woods was even more dangerous, especially after last night.

I glanced back at the map as Judy moved her paw closer to Galena.

"Once we get near the city, we'll need to stop and ditch the truck… I'm thinking we can drive it into a lake or something, just to make it more difficult for it to be found by the feds…"

I couldn't help but snicker.

"—Sounds fun."

"...Yeah, I'm gonna leave that up to you."

I scoffed and glanced up at Judy for a few seconds.

"Really? You're gonna have me _drive a car into a lake?"_

The rabbit only smiled.

"Yep!"

I scoffed again, shaking my head and looking back down at the paper. Judy continued with a steady voice.

"Whenever we go on foot, we need to get as far away from the truck as possible… The further we distance ourselves from the evidence, the less likely we'll be followed…"

"—And then… We look for my friends?"

Judy sighed, sitting back and folding her arms. She spoke with a soft and uneasy tone.

"You're still thinking about them, aren't you?"

I hesitated, shifting back a bit and glancing away from Judy. It's been awhile since I've mentioned them, but Tyler and Lupus still lingered in the back of my head. It seemed like ages since we got separated. A lot had happened since we escaped the confinement zone. I met Judy, lived as a serf for two weeks, and narrowly escaped a military raid. The two of them were almost a distant memory by now, but I still couldn't seem to just forget about them.

It was pretty odd.

Tyler and Lupus were strangers. We got thrown into an unfortunate set of circumstances and somehow made it out alive. That was it. I didn't really know them personally, and I never really got to learn more about them. However, an unavoidable obligation seemed to eat away at my mind. It was the reason why Judy and I were together now. We went through a near death experience. We beat the odds and escaped the inescapable. Something about that drew me close, both to my friends and to the rabbit I was with now. There was no way I could forget about that night in Happytown. There was no way I could forget about them.

"Look… I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for them… They got me out of the city, and more likely than not, they're out there somewhere… —From what we know, they're the only ones who escaped from the Capital who could still be alive… They're the only ones like us, Judy… We need them."

The rabbit wore an uncertain expression. She held a paw to her chin and tapped her foot, glaring off into the trees beside us. From what I could tell, she wasn't exactly fond of the idea. However, she didn't look too doubtful either. Judy responded with a cautious nod.

"—Yeah… We'll see what we can do…"

I sighed. I wasn't sure how exactly we could do it, but it would have to be discussed some other time. We had a lot to think about in the coming days, but for now, all we needed to focus on was tonight. We had a plan. We had a goal. We had a city to get to.

I rose to my feet, stretching my arms out and yawning lightly.

"Alright… I can keep watch for a while…"

"... What— wait… What do you mean?"

Judy's voice was traced with a subtle surprise. She stood up and looked at me inquisitively.

"I mean… It's gonna be a long night so should… _you know…_ get some sleep."

She stared at me blankly for a few moments before perking up, her eyes suddenly lighting up with a befuddling realization.

"Oh… _Oh! —uhhh…_ okay, yeah! I can… You can do that, sure— yah."

"Okay."

"Yeah—"

"Cool…"

There was an awkward silence that slowly grew between us. Judy was acting a little weird, and I was partially confused as to why. It seemed that actually volunteering for something caught her off guard…

…

…

…

I smirked and started to walk towards the tree.

"Yeah, okay… You do that, Carrots."

Behind me, I could hear Judy putting away the stacks of papers on the ground in front of her.

"I will… and— don't call me that."

I sighed with a grin, spinning around and sitting down next to the tree.

"Whatever you want, Fluff."

"Don't— _ughhh."_

I smiled and leaned back against the trunk. Ahead of me Judy set the papers down next to the backpacks and made her way over to the squirrel blanket, currently laid out a few feet away from our bags. With a mumbled voice, she started to give me a random list of directions.

"Make sure my papers don't fly away…"

"Alright."

"—Oh, and if you hear or see anything, wake me up _immediately…"_

"Will do."

"—And don't go anywhere, stay at least twenty feet within the—"

"—I'll stay here, don't worry."

The rabbit disappeared behind the cover of the blanket, her voice soon muffled by the slurs of drowsiness. Judy had barely slept in the past day or so, and it was becoming clear just how tired she was.

"Wake me up at like, six…"

"Okay…"

"— _Oh, and do NOT fall asleep…"_

"Wouldn't dream of it."

…

…

…

"Sweet dreams, Whiskers."

" _Shutup."_

I snickered to myself and leaned my head back. We had a big night ahead of us, and after last night, we needed all energy we could get.

* * *

 _Monday, April 25th. 10:06 PM_

The day passed by slowly.

For eight hours, the two of us waited anxiously on the top of the hill. There wasn't much to do; we went over our plans a few more times, spied on the goat some more, and took turns napping. That was all we could think of to pass the time, and to be honest, I'm not sure that anything we did put our minds at ease. Watching the goat was uneventful, getting proper rest was practically impossible, and talking about our plans tonight only made us more uneasy. There was a lingering feeling of mutual discomfort, and as the sun began its gradual descent behind the surrounding tree line, the feeling only grew. We were excited, but we were nervous, very nervous.

It seemed like ages until we actually started moving.

It was about nine o'clock. The sky was pitch black, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Judy and I had moved our stuff over to the edge of the bluff. We sat and kept a watchful eye, spying on the goat's farmhouse behind the safety of our log. The plantation gradually died in activity. The two serfs who were working around the garage had returned to their sleeping quarters, and the goat hadn't been seen outside for over an hour. The property was mostly dark, only illuminated by the few glowing windows of the cottage. There was more than one room that had its lights on.

For over twenty minutes, the two of us sat and waited. We waited for the first signs. We waited for our cue. After almost half an hour, it came. The lights in the house were finally shut off.

The goat had gone to bed.

Judy and I mobilized, taking with us our bags of belongings and heading down the hill. The journey was a fairly easy one. The moon was full tonight, and the two of us could see much easier than the night before. The two of us were quiet for the duration of the trek. We knew what was in store, and we knew what was at risk. There wasn't anything to discuss. No. Not until we got to where we were going.

The two of us made our way through the woods for about thirty minutes. The plantation was a bit further downhill than what I first thought, but it wasn't too long before we saw it. We ran into the goat's driveway, and after taking a few moments to look around, we quickly crossed the gravel road and disappeared into the trees beneath the telephone wire. With only a little more to go, Judy and I quietly followed the road to the edge of the property, staying within the trees to make sure we weren't seen. It didn't take long before the house was in sight. We came across a small break in the trees, safely out of sight from the household and just below the telephone wire…

…

…

…

The two of us set our bags down and got ourselves situated.

"Alright…"

Behind me, Judy unzipped her backpack and began to dig through it. I silently stepped forward and peered through the trees. Straight ahead of me, the goat's little farmhouse was snugly situated in the center of the open clearing. Beside it, the 3-walled garage looked even smaller than before. I couldn't quite see the truck from here, but I knew it exactly where it was. I took a deep and stepped back.

"Are goats good at hearing?"

The shuffling behind me came to a stop. I kept my gaze on the property in front of me. Judy spoke up with a confused tone.

"What?"

"—Like, are goats naturally good at hearing?"

I turned around. Judy glanced up from the gun bag, glancing at me momentarily before staring over at the farmhouse. She pondered for a few brief moments, biting her lip and shaking her head subtly.

"I don't think so… I mean— this guy has to be in his sixties… Even if he was good at hearing, I don't think we'll wake him up…"

I sighed, glancing down at backpack for a few moments before turning back arou—

…

…

…

Wait a minute.

I whipped my head around and returned my gaze to the inside of the gun bag. No. My eyes didn't deceive me. I stepped forward at the sight, anxiously bending down and reaching for the package.

"—Nick, what are you…"

"—aHA!"

I grabbed the white plastic bag, raising it up to my face and taking a step back. Yes. It was what I thought. I remember struggling with it last night. We had to put it in with all of our weapons. I completely forgot about it.

We had a package of fruit in the gun bag.

"Oh— _fuck yes!"_

"Nick, we need to—"

"— _Shhh!"_

I dug my claws into the package and tore the top open. The fruit was dry and scent-less, but I could already taste my mouth watering. I reached in and grabbed a pawful of raisins and blueberries, immediately shoving it into my mouth with a satisfied grin. My mouth was filled with a wonderful sweetness.

"Ughhh."

I ignored Judy's disapproval and scooped up another mouthful of food. The taste was amazing. I usually wasn't a fan of raisins, but the ones in the bag I had were incredible. They were like little, sun-dried pellets from heaven. I chewed on them with a wide smile. Hours of being hungry were finally wiped away.

Pleased with my discovery, I glanced back over at Judy. She continued to rummage through the gun bag, occasionally pulling things out and setting them on the ground. I watched her for several moments, partly confused by what she was doing. I grabbed more raisins as I spoke, my voice slurred by the food already in my mouth.

"Waht—'re yoh doin?"

She continued at her work, lifting the submachine gun up and laying it gently on the ground. A small pile of items was created beside the bag. Judy stepped back and glanced down at it, placing her paws on her hips as she spoke.

"You're taking the gun bag."

"—Yah, buht like… Why're you takin 'tuff out?"

I swallowed the mouthful of raisins, lifting my paw and opening my mouth for another.

"I need it."

Judy's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked back down with the fruit still in my paw. The pile she made consisted of only a few things: a gun strap, two clips of ammo, and the submachine gun. She needed a submachine gun. I glanced up at her as an uncomfortable thought popped into my head. I spoke hesitantly.

"Wait… You don't think we'll need to—"

"—Look, this guy is old and all, but gun permits are very easy to get out here… If he wakes up and sees us—"

"—But what if he doesn't have a gun? … What if he just wakes up and sees us? —Are we still gonna… _you know…_ use these?"

Judy glared back at her gun, taking a deep breath and softly shaking her head. She paused for several moments.

…

…

…

"We might have to."

I sighed and turned around, staring off into the distance and over at the goat's house. I never thought about killing the old guy. He didn't seem like a mob member or anything, just a lonely old farmer. If everything went according to plan, we wouldn't need to, but if something went wrong… If he actually _did_ wake up… I didn't like the idea at all, but if it really did come to that, I guess we didn't have much of a choice.

Behind me, Judy had unzipped her bag and was going through more items.

"I'm packing the things you'll need in the gun bag…"

I slowly turned back around, shoving another pawful of raisins into my mouth and glancing down. Judy had all of the things I needed out and ready: the scissors, screwdrivers, electrical tape, and the wiring. I watched as she began to stuff the gun bag with my stuff and her backpack with her's. I stood around for a few moments, chewing on raisins and thinking to myself…

…

…

…

"What did you say the closest town was again?"

Judy glanced up at me momentarily, pausing briefly before looking back down and continuing to pack the bags .

"Coltsden… It's like, twenty miles south."

I nodded, and after a few seconds, I started to snicker. Judy looked up again.

"What? … —Why are you laughing?"

I put a paw to my chin, slowly stepping back and looking over at the goat's cottage. As risky and dangerous of a task we had planned, there was something slightly amusing about what we were doing. I thought about it earlier today, but it seemed even more ridiculous now…

"We're just leaving this poor old goat with a walking stick out here in the middle of nowhere…"

"—And you think that's funny?"

Judy's voice was quiet and passive. I crossed my arms and grinned, speaking with a entertained tone.

"Yeah, I mean… _It's evil—_ but still… I think it's pretty funny that he's gonna have walk all that way. I kinda feel bad…"

Judy sighed a disapproving shrug, zipping up her bag before closing mine. We became silent. She waited in a crouched position, thinking to herself as she looked over the bags she had packed. A few moments later, she slowly rose to her feet, placing her paws on her hips and staring at the three backpacks below her.

Judy was done.

I took a deep breath, rolling up the bag of raisins and slowly passing it over to Judy. She took it quietly, reaching behind and shoving it in her back pocket. Several seconds passed before either of us spoke. Judy breathed a heavy sigh, bending down and picking up two of our backpacks.

"You ready?"

I nodded.

"Guess I am…"

Taking a step forward, I reached down and picked up the gun bag. It was a bit lighter than before, only holding my pistol and the supplies I needed to break in. I felt my legs start to tremble. This was it. I spoke up with a smirk.

"You nervous?"

Judy rested the straps of the bags on her shoulders. She responded with a swallow.

"Kinda… —You?"

"Eh… We've been through worse."

She cracked a subtle smile, either out of amusement or fear.

"Just remember what I told you, alright? … Don't be a—"

"—An idiot? … I'll try not to."

She sighed and crossed her arms, waiting a few more moments in a contemplative silence. I took a deep breath.

It was time.

Judy nodded reassuringly and started to step back towards the telephone wire. Her expression was that of excitement and concern. I didn't know what to feel. She spoke with a light tone.

"Alright… Remember— go whenever the wire wiggles."

"When the wire wiggles. Got it."

She smiled and turned around, making her way into the trees surrounding us. I started my way back towards the edge of the goat's property. Judy spoke up one last time.

"I'll see you in a bit… Please just— don't get killed."

"Whatever you say, Carrots!"

She kept quiet, but I could see Judy shake her head. I watched as she slowly disappeared into the woods, heading away from me and eventually along the gravel road. After several moments, the rabbit was gone…

…

…

…

I was alone.

I wasted no time. Turning around, I briskly walked out of the clearing and into the trees behind me. The farmhouse was close in sight, slowly coming into view as I got closer to the property lines. I tried to avoid the twigs and leaves below me as I stepped. I didn't care how bad at hearing this elderly goat was; I wasn't taking any chances.

It wasn't long before I arrived at the edge of the treeline.

I glared out into the open. Directly ahead of me, the house and the garage were situated together about 50 yards away from where I was. There was practically no cover for me. Whenever it was time, I'd have to just book it.

I looked around me. Above and to the side, the telephone line ran out from the woods and across the clearing, perfectly visible from where I was at. There wasn't much of a breeze tonight, and so the wire remained motionless. I glanced down. Just a few feet in front of me, a small ditch ran around the perimeter of the property. It wasn't filled with any water, and it looked to be deep enough to hide in for the time being…

…

…

…

After taking a few moments to look around, I ran out from the concealment of the woods and ducked into the ditch.

I set my bag down, shifting around and lying on my back. I could still see the telephone wire from here. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back. All I could do was sit and wait.

 _Whenever the wire wiggles._

…

…

…

Minutes began passing by. I crossed my arms and kept my eyes on the wire, thinking to myself to pass the time.

 _Can mammals get shocked by cutting telephone wires?_

 _Can they? … I never— No wait… No, no they can't._

 _Are you sure about that?_

 _Yeah! Remember that time when you had to replace Honey's bunker wire?_

 _Oh yeah…_

I sighed, glancing away from the wire for a few moments. It was still motionless.

 _Fuck…_

 _What?_

… _I miss that paranoid psychopath._

 _Oh come on! —Now's not the time to be thinking about that!_

 _I know, I know… but still… I feel like shit._

…

…

…

 _You always feel like shit._

 _I know._

 _Your whole life is shitty._

 _Yep._

 _But— I mean… it's gotten a bit better._

 _Oh! Sure it has! It's not like every living being in the city-state wants me dead or anything…_

 _Well… Judy doesn't._

 _Yeah, cause they all want her dead too!_

 _Ok that's true, but still… she's got your back… And she's not an ass…_

 _Yeah— she's not an ass, she's a rabbit…_

…

…

…

 _God I hate myself._

 _Is the wire wiggling yet?_

I glanced back up at the telephone wire. It's been about 5 minutes, but the phone line remained still. I shrugged, returning to my thoughts and continuing to stare at it.

 _You could've just missed it, you know._

 _Oh come on… I looked away from it, for like— 10 seconds!_

 _Yah! —And she could've wiggled it just then!_

 _Ughhh…_

My mind went blank for a few moments, my speeding thoughts finally slowing to a stop. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure what to think. My entire body was stunted by excitement. All I could was wait. All I could do was watch in silence…

…

…

…

 _Can rabbits even climb up telephone poles?_

 _Ok— you know what? No. You need to be serious. You need to stay focused. Stop thinking about random shit!_

 _But it's relevant! How the hell is Judy gonna—_

— _It doesn't matter! Just shut up…_

I took an exhausted breath. I needed to clear my head. I tapped my foot anxiously, repositioning myself and staring at the phone line contently. Whenever the wire wiggled. That's all I needed to worry about…

…

…

…

 _How long do you think—_

— _Dude!_

 _What?!_

— _Shut the hell up! You're gonna be distracted and miss your goddamn—_

My thoughts froze suddenly. The wire. It vibrated slightly. It was only for a moment, but it definitely moved. I squinted my eyes and looked even closer, searching for any sign of wiggling. Nothing. Several seconds passed by, and the wire remained still. I held my breath.

…

…

…

 _Was that your cue?_

I exhaled slowly, confused whether or not I should go.

I began to grow worried. I looked up at the empty field. Nothing was happening. Everything was silent. I quickly stared back. It could've been my imagination. I could've been so caught up in my thoughts that I only thought it wiggled. I started to have my doubts, but after several moments, they were suddenly erased.

I wasn't seeing things.

The phone line began to bob wildly up and down. The wire was wiggling. Judy had cut it. The goat was now an outcast.

I shuffled to my feet and grabbed my bag.

I began to run. I made a beeline for the garage, sprinting across the open soil without a looking either direction. Anyone could see me, but I didn't care. We needed to do this quickly. We needed to get the hell out of here.

With the garage now in proximity, I reached down for the gun bag, lifting it up and tucking it close to my side. I glanced over at house before entering. There was no sign of life. The goat was still asleep.

I bursted through the open door. To the right, the disassembled truck sat on a set of stilts, far from actually being useable. Beside it sat the fully-functioning vehicle, ready to be driven out of here.

I bolted towards the driver side door. I used my free arm to reach up to the handle, pulling down the lever and tugging outward. As expected, it was locked. I glanced around. No. There wouldn't be any spare keys out here, not accessible to the serfs at least.

I needed to pick the lock.

I dropped my bag, squatting down and unzipping the main pocket. I pulled on the sides, revealing the contents within: scissors, electrical tape, two screwdrivers, a coil of metal wiring, some 9mm rounds, and my pistol. I reached for the wiring and turned around, unwinding the coil and facing the car door…

…

…

…

 _Fuck._

A realization soon struck me. The goat's truck was a bit taller than usual, and I wasn't high enough to be able to pick the lock. I needed to be able to peer inside the window, which was currently a few inches above my eyeline. I stepped back and dropped the coil into the open bag.

I needed something to stand on.

There wasn't any light in the garage, but it wasn't that difficult to see. I looked around, searching for a box or something to stand on. There were a few toolboxes laying on a shelf, but they were too small. There was a large work bench over in the corner, but the steel structure seemed to be too heavy to lug over. I made my way around the back of the truck, looking over at the disassembled car parts across the room. In an instant, I found what I was looking for:

A small, rollable stool.

I quickly made my way over, placing my paws on the seat and turning back towards the truck. I started to roll the stool towards the other side of the truck, but after a few moments, the wheels started to squeak. Without stopping, I lifted the seat up and began to carry it. I swiftly went around the back of the truck, staggering my way to the driver side door and eventually setting the stool down. Nearly out of breath, I reached down and grabbed the wiring, turning back and climbing up onto the padded seat. I slowly rose to my feet. My head was well above the window.

I let out a long, drawn out sigh. Exhaustion had started to take over. I took a moment to regain myself, placing a paw on the car door and glancing out into the open.

The field ahead of me was empty, and there was no sign of Judy. I glanced over towards the house. Although I couldn't see much of it from here, I could tell that there weren't any lights on. The goat was still asleep. The only other mammals that were here were the two serfs. I couldn't see the serf shack from here, but I wasn't quite worried about them. They went to bed a long time ago, and they weren't aloud to step foot outside their sleeping quarters. I was alone out here. Perfectly alone.

I waited around for a few short moments, turning back and peering into the truck. The car seats were dirty, but the inside seemed mostly clean. It looked a lot like Judy's truck, just a little bit bigger, which was completely fine with me. Her's was too small for a fox like me; I barely had any legroom.

I glanced down. The lock inside the car was directly below me. I gulped, continuing to uncoil the wiring in my paws. I've seen Finnick do this a few times on our city runs, but I personally haven't picked a lock like this. It looked easy, and hopefully I wouldn't be proven wrong.

I pulled on either end of the wire, straightening it out to a length of about 2 feet. Next, I took one end and started to twist, making it curve upwards like a fish hook. I made a few final adjustments, but once the wire was in the shape I wanted, I lifted it up and placed it against the window.

Slowly, I started to slide the wire downwards into the small slit between the glass and the outside metal.

The makeshift lock pick was inside the door itself. It clinked and scraped against the inner mechanisms of the metal. I recalled what I watched Finnick do. If I remember correctly, he twisted the hook towards the inside lock and pulled upwards, pressing on a lever or something and unlocking the door. It made sense.

Now it was my turn.

I started to twist the wiring around. I could hear the hook start to grind against the inside paneling, eventually stopping about halfway through the turn. It was getting stuck. I began jerking the wire around in an attempt to get it to move, but the wire wasn't wanting to twist. I thought for a few moments before I realized my mistake:

The hook was too big.

I twisted the wire back to original direction and pulled it up. The sounds of scraping metal were followed by the removal of the pick. Grabbing the tip of the wire, I started to squeeze the hook. I needed to make it skinner. After a few seconds, I got it to bend in the direction I wanted. I wasted no time, sticking the wire back in and lining it up with the inside lock. I started to twist again.

I got it to face the right way.

Taking a deep breath, I relaxed my arms and kept my paws steady. This was the tricky part. There was a little knob in the inside of the car. The door was locked when pushed down, and unlocked when pulled up. I remember watching it through the passenger side window whenever Finnick and I did our jobs. I needed to use the hook to push the knob up.

I started to look for the right spot.

I carefully maneuvered the wire from left to right, lightly pulling up on the wire to try to find the knob from the inside. The hook kept running into things that I couldn't see. All of the mechanisms inside the metal paneling made moving the wire difficult. The process was quickly becoming tedious.

 _Goddamnit, Nick._

I shrugged, staring intently at the knob and waiting for it to move. Several seconds passed, and still, nothing. I wasn't making contact with it. I continued to twist and tug, but the more I moved it around, the more bent and distorted the wire became. Almost a full minute passed before I had to rip it out of the car door and straighten it back out.

 _How the actual fuck did Finnick do this?_

I reshaped the hook and dropped it back down in the metal paneling. I resumed the process, feeling around the inside of the door and staring at the motionless knob.

 _Oh come on! He did this in like, 30 seconds!_

 _Yeah, because he's an experienced criminal!_

I sighed heavily. I could really use his knowledge right now. My paws began to tremble, and the wire kept scratching against the metal inside. It was starting to make a lot of noise.

 _Shhh! —You're being too loud!_

 _What am I supposed to do!? Tell the wire to be quiet!?_

 _No, just— keep your damn paws still!_

I paused momentarily, taking a deep breath and relaxing my arms and shoulders. I was shaking now. It's been too long. I've been out here for too long. A bad feeling started to grow in my head. I resumed my work, hurriedly moving the hook around and staring at the knob.

Every noise began to send shivers down my spine.

 _God, come on… Hurry the hell up!_

 _I'm trying!_

The scraping became louder. Outside, a gust of wind began to blow. The feeling in my head became more prevalent, more painful. I glanced out the open doorway. I didn't feel alone anymore. I didn't feel safe.

I looked back and began to pull it around even more.

 _Someone's outside._

 _No one's outside._

I tugged up and down. I twisted the wire sporadically. The knob remained still.

 _Someone is coming. Someone is definitely coming._

 _Shut up! Nobody's out there!_

My paws shook rapidly. The wind got faster. The wire wasn't working.

 _It's the goat. It has to be the—_

 _It's not him! He's not—_

 _*click_

I froze. The knob made a noise…

…

…

…

 _Oh shit._

I kept my arms perfectly still. The knob was still down, but it had moved. It definitely moved. I took a deep breath and lifted the wire up…

…

…

…

The knob was popped open.

" _Hey!"_

My breath was cut short. In an instant, I lost my footing. The stool screeched out from under me, and I fell hard on the ground. I scrambled, shuffling away from the door in a frenzied panic. I glanced up in fear. A lone silhouette stood a few feet in front of me…

…

…

…

It was Judy.

" _Nick?"_

"— _Aw fuck…"_

I collapsed onto my back and breathed out a large sigh. It was Judy. We were the only ones out here. No one else. I spoke with a loud whisper.

" _...You scared the literal shit out of me!"_

" _Oh— sorry…"_

" _God…"_

I rubbed the back of my head. I could already feel a bump forming. In front of me, I started to hear Judy making her way over to me.

" _Did you get the—"_

 _*click_

I glanced up. Judy stood with the door wide open…

…

…

…

It was unlocked.

I quickly leapt up onto my feet, staggering over and grabbing the wire up from the ground. I then immediately went for my bag, shoving the coil into it and pulling it onto my shoulder.

" _Come on!"_

I brushed by Judy and climbed into the driver seat. The rabbit broke from her position, turning around and bolting behind the back of the truck. I threw my bag onto the floor and closed the door quietly.

 _*tap *tap *tap_

I glanced over. Judy's ears appeared in the passenger seat window. I reached over and grabbed the small knob, pulling it up and unlocking the car door. Judy opened it and climbed in, hurling her bags at me and jumping into her seat.

"— _God, Carrots!"_

" _Sorry!"_

I annoyedly picked up the bags and tossed them into the back seat. Beside me, Judy reached out and slowly closed her door. I brushed myself off and reached for my bag, pulling out the screwdrivers and turning to face Judy.

" _Ok, we need to…"_

I suddenly lost my train of thought. I was distracted by what Judy was now wearing. It took her a little too long to cut the wire, and now I knew why. She had a towel draped over her head and a bandana covering her mouth and nose. She blinked in confusion.

" _... What?"_

" _What the hell are you wearing?"_

" _My disguise."_

I snickered, shaking my head and turning to face the dashboard. I reached underneath the steering column and started to pick at the paneling with my screwdriver.

" _Look, I know we're being criminals and all, but you really didn't need to dress the part."_

"— _I'm wearing this to hide my face from cars we might pass by… If any of those mob members are out, they'll see my face and think I'm one of them."_

" _And what if they see me?"_

I paused momentarily and glared over at Judy. Her mouth was obscured, but I could still see her smile.

" _You're hiding in the back."_

" _... Goddamnit."_

I looked back at my screwdriver and quickly resumed my work. There was a small crack between the panels below the steering column. I wiggled the handle back and forth, wedging the pieces apart with repeated pulls. After a few moments, I dug my claws into the opening and began to rip the covering off.

" _Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

The plastic began to tear. In an instant, the covering popped off. I peered into the opening. A small bundle of wires were now exposed. I tossed the cover onto the ground and smirked.

" _Yeah, course I do— uh… —Here, shine a flashlight on this…"_

I could hear her shuffling in her seat, reaching back and unzipping one of the bags behind us. She mumbled lightly.

" _Thought you could see in the dark…"_

"— _I can, just not color that well…"_

After a few moments, a light was shone onto the exposed wiring. The small cables were color coordinated. There were one brown, one yellow, and two red ones. They all connected to the top of the steering column before branching out into different sections of the car. I examined the wiring closely.

" _Okay… So… Uh— there's two wires we need to—"_

"— _You need to—"_

" _... Okay… There's two wires_ I _need to cut… The yellow one is the windshield wipers, the brown one's the ignition, and the red one's are the battery…"_

"— _How many times did you say you did this again?"_

I paused briefly, glancing over at Judy for a few seconds before looking back at the wires.

" _... Uh— a lot."_

" _A lot?"_

" _Yeah… A lot."_

I could hear Judy's disapproving sigh. I leaned forward, grabbing the bundle of wires and examining them closely. After a few moments, I reached a paw into my bag, digging around for a bit before bringing out my scissors. I carefully raised them next the wires and prepared to cut.

" _Don't electrocute yourself."_

I held my breath as I cut one of the red wires, and after a few moments, I went on to cut the second one

" _... Okay."_

I breathed a slight sigh of relief. Grabbing one of the cut cables, I took an end of my scissors and began to cut away at the wire's covering. I went around the red plastic, slowly but surely revealing the copper underneath. I removed about a quarter of an inch from the wire's tip, letting it hang before moving on to the next red cable. Judy spoke up from beside me.

" _How long is this gonna take?"_

I scraped away at the second wire, momentarily glancing out the back window.

" _Not too long…"_

I glanced back down at the cable. I dug my scissors into the red material and started to chip it away. The process wasn't a long one. After a few moments, I was able to grab the loosened plastic and remove it with my fingertips.

Both of the wires were exposed now.

I leaned back a little and grabbed the ends of the red cables. With a deep breath, I brought them together, using a careful paw to slowly twist the copper tips together.

The truck was immediately filled with life.

The radio and interior lights were turned on, and the gauges on the dashboard started to spin and readjust. Judy gasped, looking around with an amazed smile on her face. She quickly flipped off the lights above us and turned down the radio.

" _How much fuel does it say we have?"_

I looked up through the steering wheel and glanced beside the speedometer. The little, spinning needle pointed to the right, just a few ticks away from the gas symbol.

" _... Three fourths of a tank."_

" _Ah, yes! Come on, move over—"_

Judy started to climb over onto my seat. I raised my paw in protest. I wasn't done.

"— _Hold on, hold on… I need to start the ignition."_

" _Aw, just… Hurry up— please."_

I nodded, snickering as I reached back down towards the cables. I needed to make the ignition wire touch where the two red cables were twisted together. I picked up my scissors again and reached for the brown wire.

" _You know Wilde, I didn't think your criminal history would come this much in handy… "_

I lined up the ignition wire with my scissors and cut it. All I needed was to peel back the plastic covering around the copper. I quickly went to work with a scissor blade.

" _What can I say, Carrots? … I'm a resourceful fox…"_

" _You sure are…"_

" _You know… I'm gonna have to teach you a thing or two about being a criminal… Life in the capital has given me plenty of—"_

 _ ***ZAP**_

My arms jerked suddenly. I jumped back as a wave of pain shot up my arm and through my body. I dropped the scissors and shook my hand, wincing as the agony started to fade away.

" _Oh! —God, Nick. Are you okay!?"_

I nodded, groaning as slowly regained my composure. My arms and legs continued to tremble for several moments. I took a deep breath and scooted forward in my seat.

" _... Yeah… Yeah— I'm fine… I'm used to it."_

I rubbed my face before leaning down, looking at the ignition cable with watery eyes. The brown wire was almost entirely covered. There was a small tear in the plastic where the scissors cut through, revealing the small sliver of copper that shocked me. It was the one thing I forgot; the ignition cable was a live wire.

I sighed deeply and reached down for my scissors. I wasn't done with it yet.

" _Please, just be careful…"_

I nodded again, picking up the scissors and lifting them up towards the wire. I grabbed the covered section of the cable, opening the scissors and using both blades to scrape away at the covering. I went a lot more slowly this time, making sure not to touch the copper and get zapped again. Several silent moments passed…

…

…

…

But I managed to get the plastic off.

I sighed in relief, holding the exposed wire to my face and looking over it. Yes. It was going to work. I reached down and held it close to the tied red cables. It was the moment of truth. I slowly lowered the tip onto the power supply…

…

…

…

 _ ***BUZZZZZZZ**_

The truck started to shake. I threw the cable away from me and jumped onto my seat. The lights began the flicker. The radio started fizzle. The whole vehicle was suddenly put into a wild state…

But then, everything became quiet.

The lights turned back off. The radio returned to its original volume. Everything was the exact same as before.

But this time, the engine was running.

" _Holy shit."_

The words escaped my mouth, pouring out without me even knowing it. I did it. I actually did it. I looked over to Judy. Her mouth was agape. The two of us were in a humming silence…

…

…

…

" _Holy shit!"_

It was Judy who spoke this time. She leaped up from her seat and started to climb onto me. I snapped out of my trance and turned around, flinging myself over the back of the driver seat and scrambling into the back. I fell onto my head, sliding off the bags and onto the floor. I was kicking and flailing around upside down. Before I could climb back up, I heard Judy's seatbelt click.

" _Hold on!"_

The car suddenly jerked backwards. I was squished awkwardly between the floor and the backseat. The bags above me came toppling down, landing on my head and taking away my vision. Ridiculously disoriented, I squirmed around and threw them off me.

But suddenly, the car jolted forwards.

I was immediately thrown onto my side and pinned against the bottom of the backseat. The floor started to shake wildly. One of Judy's bags was left open and things were flying everywhere. I was hit in the stomach by the history book, and the squirrel blanked flew over my head and covered my face.

" _Geez— ah— gah— … Get off!"_

I flung the blanket off of me and climbed up onto the backseat. I started to regain myself as I sat up. Turning forward, I could see Judy in the driver seat. On either side of me, the sea of trees swiftly passed us by outside. We were off of the property. I turned around and stared out the back window. My heart leapt at the sight.

Behind us, left completely in the dust, the goat's house remained unlit.

A smile broke onto my face, growing wider as I continued to look. A second passed. The lights were still off. Many more passed, and the lights were still off. The farmhouse was still. The serf shack was silent. The goat was asleep. They were all asleep. I stared at it for as long as I could. I smiled until the sight was swallowed by the forest.

And then, I started to laugh.

I sat back down and put my paws to my head. My thoughts raced. My head spun. The adrenaline-flooded veins in my body were filled with something else; exuberance. I couldn't keep it in, and neither could Judy. She started to laugh too. We started to laugh together. I leaned forward and turned the radio up. The music on it was terrible, but we didn't care…

Our laughter drowned out the songs, and I could listen to that all night long.

* * *

 **Hey, if you want to keep in contact with me about shit, I'll put my contacts here again. If I don't update for awhile, you can ask me about it online. I don't want to keep you guys in suspense.**

 _ **(Even though I do that like, every single chapter.)**_

 **My contacts:**

 **Discord: Jacato #6539**

 **Skype: Jacato_O**

 **Tumblr: J-cay**

 **Kik: Jacato**

 _(Oh and P.S. I've stopped updating on Ao3. Fuck Ao3.)_

 _ **Bye. :3**_


	39. The Hill Haven

_Tuesday, April 26th. 5:07 AM_

 _Day 4_

The woods were cool and quiet.

Other than the chirping songs of hidden cicadas, the forest was dead. Perfectly dead. I listened intently to sounds surrounding me. No. There was nothing. Almost twenty minutes had passed, and there wasn't any sign of life around us. There were no helicopter blades, no rumbling trucks, no towns, highways, or cities that could see us now. The silence was reassuring.

The silence was all I wanted.

127 miles. Part of me wanted to go farther. Part of me wanted to drive closer to the city, but I knew that stopping here would be for the best. We would be risking it by getting near the towns and suburbs. Besides, with the route we were taking, getting to the border would only take about two-or-three days. We were close enough now. Freedom was almost within reach.

But something felt wrong.

Almost a month of struggling was nearing its end. A long time ago, the Northern Ridge was only an idea to me, but now, it was an oncoming reality. I should've felt relieved at this point. The stress of being caught was almost a hundred miles behind me. There wasn't anything wrong at this point.

But something was wrong.

It was a feeling, a single thought that had troubled me since that night I met Judy. Tyler had given me one, specific instruction when we split up: get to Galena. I wasn't sure if my friends were still alive, there was no way to prove that. I wanted to believe that they were; the two of them had most of the supplies and left before Honey and I did. They also had Lupus, who was already well experienced with a gun. They had a pretty decent chance of getting out of there, and I wanted to believe that they were out here somewhere.

But even if they were, I wouldn't know where to start looking.

Galena was big, nowhere near the size of the Capital, but still pretty big. The city was positioned a few miles south of the mountain range, tucked between hills and surrounded by forests. There were lots of places to look, and even more places to hide. They could've been anywhere.

Judy and I had to make a decision now.

We had a lot to talk about. We needed to find a way to get over those mountains, but first, we needed to figure out what we were doing about Tyler and Lupus. I could tell that Judy was skeptical, but the two of them could actually be our way out of the city-state. If Tyler could get me out of the Capital, he could possibly do much more for Judy and I. He was the one with the plan, and even though it was derailed two weeks ago, I still was certain that he had a way to get us out of here.

There was so much to think about, but from what it seemed, we bought ourselves a decent amount of—

"Hey!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, quickly glancing over to the parked truck. Judy walked around the back, carrying with her a sizable briefcase. She spoke with an exhausted voice.

"...That's everything."

"—What'd you find?"

She made her way over to a nearby tree, setting the case down next our bags and a few other items. Judy stood up, placing a paw on her hip and sighing tiredly.

"... Eh— not much… Few tools in the back, some batteries in the glovebox, lots of used napkins…"

"—And in that briefcase?"

She shook her head, glancing down at the container for a few moments.

"Can't open it… —You have to enter a three-digit code near the handle…"

I crossed my arms and nodded, glaring over towards the locked briefcase. It appeared to be strong and sturdy. Prying it open might prove to be a difficult task. After a few moments of thought, Judy broke the silence.

"...Alright— you know what to do?"

I looked back up at Judy. It took me a couple seconds to figure out what she was talking about, but one glance at the truck quickly reminded me what I was about to do. I sighed heavily, making my way over with hesitant steps.

"Sure…"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun…"

I scoffed, shaking my head as I passed by.

"Yah— okay…"

I walked around the tail end of the truck, guiding my paw against the metal before reaching up for the handle. With a grunt, I swung the car door open, climbing in and eventually shutting it behind me. I sat back in my seat, gulping at the unnerving sight in front of me.

The truck was parked at the top of a small hill. Ahead of it, the forest split apart, creating a narrow corridor that led down to a large opening in the distance. At the end of the hill, the ground cut off suddenly, dropping down about ten feet into a lake below. It was where we were putting it.

It was where I was driving it.

Judy quickly popped up, jumping outside the car door and hanging onto the frame of the open window. She propped herself up on her elbows, staring into the truck with a satisfied grin.

"Alright, you remember what I told you?"

I sighed, glancing over and grabbing the gear shift with my right paw.

"Yep… Pull this lever thingy two notches down and steer the truck straight…"

"—Alright… Yeah, and then when you're sure it's gonna go off— just…"

"—Jump out?"

"Yeah… Yah, you wanna do that."

I shrugged, shaking my head and returning my gaze to the edge of the bluff. I had about fifty or so feet before the ground cut off. I wasn't sure how big the drop was, but I honestly didn't want to find out. The last thing I needed was to be in this rust bucket as it hurtled off a cliffside.

I gripped the steering wheel with cold paws, speaking with a stern yet shaky voice.

"Are you sure this is even necessary?"

"Of course it is! —The truck needs to get enough speed to fly over the shallow water… We need it to sink in at least six feet of—"

"—No, I mean like… —We didn't even see anyone last night… Nobody's following us. Do we really have to do this?"

Judy paused for a short moment, glancing over towards cliff for a few seconds. She didn't hesitate for long, her voice returning with a peppy tone.

"Well… Even if no one's following us, _everybody's_ looking for us… We gotta destroy the evidence— you should know that, being a master criminal and all…"

"—I wasn't a master crim— _Ughhh…_ Fine— forget it, you win…"

The rabbit smiled, hopping down and disappearing beneath the car window. I could hear her voice as she reemerged ahead of me, running down towards the lake like an excited child. Her ears flopped wildly in the wind.

" _Go when I signal you! Have fun!"_

I shrugged, putting a paw to my face and sinking back into my seat.

 _How the hell do you even get in these situations?_

 _Cause you're an idiot who follows orders…_

 _No— you're just an idiot._

I took a deep breath, peeking between my fingers and looking down the hill. Judy was already halfway to the cliff. I waited a few moments before sitting back up in my seat. It wouldn't be long before Judy signaled me.

 _I swear, if she gets me killed, I'm taking her with me…_

…

…

…

 _Okay… That was a little harsh, Nick._

 _Yah— I know, but still… this is ridiculous…_

I rubbed my eyes, waiting a few more moments before spotting Judy at the bottom of the hill.

… _Necessary, but ridiculous._

I squinted my eyes and watched. The rabbit slowed to a stop, walking hesitantly and taking a look over the cliffside. She stared down for several moments. Eventually, Judy nodded to herself and stepped back.

I raised my paws and rested my wrists on the steering wheel. Taking a look around, Judy perked up her ears and began to listen quietly. I continued to observe as she scanned for any signs of trouble. The sounds of a car tumbling off a cliff and crashing into a lake might alert anyone nearby. We needed to make sure we were alone…

…

…

…

We were. Judy turned back to face me, peering up the hill and raising her arm in the air. I shifted in my seat and gathered myself. The door was unlocked and to my left, the stick-shift was in park and to my right, and the steering wheel was straight and in position. This was it.

Judy shook her paw and gave me a thumbs up.

 _Welp… Here goes nothing._

I threw my paw on the the gear shift and pulled it two notches back.

The truck began to creak and strain. Slowly, the vehicle started to move forward, gradually increasing in speed as it tottered over the hill crest. I held my breath. The decline ahead of me seemed to only become steeper. A few, calm seconds lingered like eternities…

…

…

…

The truck was over the top of the hill, rapidly picking up speed and tearing through the forest floor. I held on to the steering wheel for dear life. Beside me, leaves and twigs flew up and into the passing trees. I could barely see. The cabin bounced and jerked around violently, the sounds of screeching metal blasting out like thunder.

The cliffside was quickly approaching.

" _Nick!"_

I could barely hear Judy's voice. I grunted, straining my arms and keeping the steering wheel straight. The truck weaved subtly between the walls of trees beside me. I needed to guide the truck away from them as long as I—

" _NICK!"_

A shout called from ahead of me, this time much closer than before. I looked up, immediately stricken by what I saw. The ground gave out about thirty yards in front of me. All I could see was the open air.

" _JUMP!"_

I slammed my left paw against the door, flinging my arm around and frantically finding the handle. I jumped out of my seat and shoved the door wide open. I couldn't hesitate. With a panicked leap, I flung myself into the air.

"— _oOOOF!"_

I slammed into the ground with a thud, tumbling through the leaves and landing on my back. The screeching ahead of me was suddenly cut off. For several seconds, all became silent…

…

…

..

 _ ***CRASH**_

A small explosion screamed out from below, quickly enveloped by the crashing and splashing of rushing water. I stared blankly at the sky, listening as the truck made its final sequence of ear piercing noises. Many moments passed before the quietness returned, filled only by the sounds my heaving breathes…

…

…

…

" _Woohoo!"_

The silence was broken by Judy's enthusiastic celebration. I groaned as I lifted myself up, propping onto my elbows and scratching my head. About twenty feet in front of me, the rabbit stared down into the lake below, clapping her paws together and starting to step back.

" _Nice! —Okay… Wow!"_

I sat up and crossed my arms. My whole body stung by the stabs and jabs of tiny twigs. Judy turned around and made her way over to me. I spoke with a scratched grunt.

"—Like what you saw?"

"Heck yeah! — _Gosh_ … _That was crazy!"_

She came to a stop beside me, lowering her arm and extending an open paw. I shook my head and snickered, grabbing her wrist with a shaky arm. I staggered onto my feet as she helped me up.

It was difficult to keep balance. My arms and legs felt weak, and my head throbbed with a dizzying jounce. I sighed in annoyance. The whole forest seemed to be spinning.

"—You alright?"

I brushed a few leaves off my jacket and glared down. Although I completely face-planted into the dirt going twenty miles per hour, nothing seemed to be seriously hurt. I nodded with a scoff, clearing my throat and speaking up.

"... So— what are we doing now?"

I looked back up to Judy. She blinked a few times before looking back up at the hill. After a few moments, she stepped to the side. Her voice was filled with an optimistic eagerness.

"We walk."

The rabbit passed me by, beginning to make her way uphill. It took me a few moments to process what she said. I whirled around and glanced to her.

"— _What?_ —ugh, _come on_ … we just drove, like, a hundred miles."

"Exactly. We need to get as far away from the evidence as possible…"

She stepped forward a few more feet before freezing. With a hesitant stance, she turned around, speaking with a confounded tone.

"Were… —Were you wanting to take a break or something?"

I took a deep breath, placing my paws on my hips and glancing off to the side. I hadn't imagined of taking a day to rest up, but the thought of waking another thirty-or-so miles gave me a headache. I was tired, and from what it looked like, the two of us had gained a significant amount of ground last night.

I bit my lip. The idea was a tempting one, but Judy was right. We needed to carry on. We needed to get to the border, and so I bit my tongue.

"... Nah, just… Forget it— let's go."

Judy's confusion turned to content. She smiled and turned around, resuming her ascent with an energetic gate.

" _Race ya to the top!"_

I scoffed and shook my head.

 _Yeah… That's not happening._

I looked back towards the lake below me. We needed to get out of here; that's what I had to keep in mind. As much as I wanted to sit down and take a day off, we had to keep moving. We didn't have a choice…

However, the repetitive thought gave me little reassurance.

I could tell it to myself a thousand times, but I still felt discontent about continuing. I wasn't sure if it was lethargy, or pure, utter exhaustion, but I just couldn't do it; I couldn't quite convince myself to be optimistic about this. I let out a tired sigh and glanced back up the hill. Judy was already near the top.

 _Fuck it._

I put one foot in front of the other and started to walk up the incline. Another day of traveling was ahead of me, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

 **OH HELLO THERE!**

 **IT IS I,**

 **THE FRENCHIEST OF FRIES!**

 _ **I need help.**_

 **You're probably wondering why this chapter's author's note is +2k words deep. To answer that, the first scene ended up being a bit longer than expected. In fact,** _ **the entire chapter**_ **ended up being longer than expected. (** _ **Godmotherfuckingdamnit)**_

 **But alas, after nearly a month of pain, I managed to squeeze 11k words of fluff out for y'all. I honestly hate how long these chapters are taking to put out, but** **HEY!** **the good news is that the next two chapters won't be too long, so I'll probably be able to get them out in a reasonable time. (No seriously though, they won't be longer than expected, not like this chapter lol.)**

 **I wanting to make a New Years resolution for 2017.**

 **2016 was kinda a shity year in general, and so for the new year, I'm wanting to get better at uploading. The next few chapters should be a bit easier to write, and so if I can get back in the groove of things, I'd love to get back to at least bi-monthly updates. The longer it takes to write, the less I enjoy it. I really need to step up my game lol. For my sake.**

 **Oh and btw, there's a strong possibility that I might be moving again lol.** _ **To Texas I go!**_

 **Anyways, things are pretty calm at this point in the story. So enjoy the rest while you can. Things won't always be so nice.**

 **But then again, you probably know that already.**

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 26th. 7:59 AM_

…

…

…

 _*tweet *tweet_

…

…

…

 _*tweet *tweet *tweeeeeeet_

…

…

…

 _*tweet_

"— _Nick."_

"... What?"

I looked towards Judy with a befuddled look. She raised a paw to her head and began to rub her eye.

"Stop… —Stop making that noise."

"What noise?"

"—That… that whistling noise you're making."

I looked around with my mouth agape. My expression was that of confused realization. I looked back to Judy and spoke inquisitively.

"Wait… That— that _wasn't you?"_

" _What?"_

"I thought you were making that noise."

Her eyes widened, traced with both surprise and confusion. We locked gaze for several moments before staring back ahead of us.

"Weird."

The two of us returned to silence. Nothing but the sounds of our footsteps filled the air…

…

…

…

 _*tweet *tweet_

…

…

…

 _*chirp_

I gasped.

"There it is again!"

"Nick… Are you _sure_ that's not you!"

I glanced back down at her, putting my paws to my chest and speaking with an innocent tone.

"What, no— _shhh!"_

I grabbed Judy's shoulder and had her stop with me. The two of us stood perfectly still, listening around for the noise to return. Judy looked around with a curious tone…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I put my lips together and whistled once more.

 _*tweetly *tweet *tweet_

I began to chuckle.

" _Oh— screw off, Nick!"_

Judy angrily shoved me to the side, rolling her eyes and marching ahead of me. My cackling turned into snickering. I spoke with a teasing voice.

"Oh… Look who's the grumpy one now."

" _Ughhh…"_

"Seriously, like— what other living creature would be able to make that noise?"

The rabbit responded with silence. I readjusted the straps on my shoulder and caught up with her. She crossed her arms and looked away from me. I piped up with another jaunt.

"Besides, aren't rabbits supposed to be good at hearing?"

" _Shut your damn mouth."_

The smile on my face soon straightened. I glanced down and swallowed, speaking with a kidding yet cautious tone.

"Wow— a cuss word… —You really are upset, huh?"

" _It's just—"_

Judy cut herself off. I glanced back to her. She continued to stare off into the trees, shaking her head and drifting away in her thoughts. Seconds of silence passed between us, but after a while, Judy started to come up with a response. She looked back down and sigh deeply.

Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"I'm sorry— I'm just… —I'm just tired."

She rubbed her forehead and stared ahead. I followed her gaze and smirked.

"Hm… Guess that makes two of us."

"Well— it'd also be nice not have your idiocy all the time…"

I glanced at her momentarily, crossing my arms and scoffing softly.

"—Oh come on! We've been walking for like, three hours… I can't have just a little fun?"

"Annoying the heck outta me is what you call fun?"

I looked back ahead, grabbing the straps on my shoulders and tugging them up.

" _Pfff—_ of course it is!"

I stepped ahead of Judy. The sounds of her disapproval only bringing a smile to my face.

…

The two of us continued for quite some time. A steady silence grew between us, laced with the uneven rhythm of our foot steps. Part of me wanted to start a conversation, but the two of us were a bit drained, and I knew that it wouldn't last long. I instead floated away in my thoughts. It was a nice day out, and so I kept my mouth shut and held my thoughts to myself. I breathed in a breath of fresh air as I took in the passing surroundings.

The landscape was noticeably different now. Back around Coltsden, the forests were fairly flat. The area north of Judy's house was mostly known for farming, and so if there were hills, they were gradual and rolling. The woods weren't that dense, and it was pretty easy to traverse.

Here however, the terrain seemed to transform drastically.

The rolling hills were replaced by jagged ridges. I found myself climbing more inclines and descending down more cliffsides. I was a bit confused at first, but after giving it more thought, it started to make sense; we were closer to the Northern Ridge. Soon enough, farms would be replaced by factories, and the bluffs around us would become mountains. It was reassuring to see the signs of our progress…

But god, I was getting exhausted.

To add on to the nights without sleep, the steep angles and rugged terrain was taking a toll on my body. I had to consciously plan out each step, methodically shifting my weight from one leg to another. It was significantly easier to travel back by Coltsden, but here, the mere act of walking became a grueling task. I could tell that our pace was nearly cut in half. Getting to Galena might take more time than we first had thought.

A sense of shared annoyance seemed to fill the air.

…

I crossed my arms and stared up. The silence was aggravating now. I needed to find something to talk about, something to ease my aching mind. I looked back down and took a deep breath, glancing around before spotting something out of the corner of my eye.

I spun around to face Judy. She kept an expressionless stare as she held her backpack close to her chest. I examined her body for what caught my eye. Something was off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shrugged, looking back ahead and returning to my thoughts…

…

…

…

 _*snap_

The breaking of a twig brought my attention back towards Judy. In an instant, whatever caught my eye at first was becoming more and more apparent to me. I looked down to her legs, watching her for several moments as she traveled beside me. Yes. Something _was_ off. I wasn't imagining things. Judy was walking weirdly.

Yes. She was limping.

"Ummm… —Judy?"

"Hmm?"

She kept her gaze locked on the forest floor ahead of us. I continued to stare at her right leg. She was trying to keep pressure off of it.

"Are you okay?"

Judy snapped out of her stare, glancing back at me with a look of mild bewilderment.

"... Uhhh— yah… Why?"

"You're walking weirdly."

"—What?"

"You're limping."

Her eyes widened slightly. After a few, hesitant blinks, she looked back ahead of us. We were walking down a hill now. Her response was long delayed…

…

…

…

"... No I'm not."

I scoffed, pointing towards her leg and speaking earnestly.

"Uh— _yes you are._ _It's obvious."_

Judy sighed, biting her cheek and hanging her head in defeat.

"... Okay, yah— _I'm limping, so what?"_

"I don't know… I was just— I was just wondering if you were alright…."

…

…

…

"... Yah— yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice was filled with a trace of aggravation. I sighed, putting my paws in my coat pockets and looking up in front of me. We were about halfway down a hill, and ahead of us, there seemed to be some kind of clearing. It looked to me like a lake. It was hard to tell from back here.

My thoughts trailed off, wondering what could have been done to hurt Judy's leg. She could've stepped on it wrong, or she could've been getting a cramp. There could've been many things she did to it, but one possibility in particular seemed to stand out to me. Yes. Judy was complaining about it last night…

…

…

…

"Was it the goat pedal?"

"What— _the what?"_

I looked back to Judy, motioning to her leg as I spoke.

"Like, the pedals of the car you drove… They were far away from the seat— you had to reach down for them… Is that why your leg's hurting?"

"Nick. I swear to god if you're trying to make fun of me—"

"— _I'm not!_ I'm just… _curious."_

The rabbit folded her arms. She spoke in a defensive tone.

"Goats are bigger than rabbits, but their legs aren't that long… The pedals weren't _that_ far away from me—"

"—But you still had to reach down for them, right?"

The two of us got to the bottom of the hill. The large clearing was now within sight.

"... Yeah— I did."

"So it _was_ the goat pedal."

" _Why the heck are we even talking about—"_

…

…

…

"Oh… wow…"

Judy's aggressive demeanor was cut off suddenly. The anger in her eyes was replaced with amazement. I was caught off guard by her quick shift in appearance, but as I turned to face what she was looking at, I too found myself at awe.

We could see the Northern Ridge from here.

The mountains stood tall over the distant tree line, towering into the clouds of an infinite sky above. They took over my entire field of vision. I couldn't believe how big they were. I had seen them on TV, but being here… staring at them with my own two eyes… It was incredible. I've never seen anything like it.

I slowly scanned the side of the mountain range. The rocky ridges were painted with splotches of green forests. The trees were so small; it was like they were specs of moss growing on an average-sized rock. Near the top, the shades of grey gradually became white with a blanket of snow. The scene was like a painting; a masterpiece. While the capital was a smog-filled maze of colorless skyscrapers, the Northern Ridge was an image of sprawling beauty. It made me feel different…

It made me feel free.

My eyes soon found themselves staring down into the opening below. The lake was surrounded by a wall of dense forest, cutting off the area from the outside world. There was a small beach on the side closest to us, and beyond it, a small patch of grass. The setting was comfortable compared to the harsh terrain around us.

I took a deep breath, drooping my shoulders and glancing over at Judy. Her eyes laid transfixed on the scene before us, filled with the flicker of enfeebled wonder. Thoughts of our previous conversations filtered into my head. I found myself deep in contemplation…

…

…

…

I found myself staring back into the open.

Gripping the straps on my shoulders with tightening paws, I started to peer back and forth. My mind began to cycle through a wide selection of thoughts, but a single idea stood out from all the rest. It was a remaining need, a lingering temptation. I considered and reconsidered, I wandered and pondered. I formulated for several moments about what I was about to say, what I was about to do. No. I had to say it. I had to do it.

I clapped my paws together and spoke energetically.

"Alright! —The two of us are taking a break."

Judy snapped out of her trance, immediately taken back but what I announced.

"... What? —Nick… I don't think we should—"

"—Nope! It wasn't a suggestion… I am making the executive decision of taking a day off."

I stepped forward and glanced back. Judy's reaction wasn't that of anger, but that of defeated bewilderment. She looked out over the lake before returning her gaze to me.

"Nick, come on… We got enough rest yesterday—"

"—Yeah, but that was before _you_ drove a hundred miles and _I_ threw myself out of a speeding vehicle…"

Judy opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She crossed her arms and sighed, looking over my shoulder with a state of uncertainty. I took a step towards her and spoke with a warm tone.

"Look… Your leg hurts, my head's killing me, and we both smell like shit… We've been busting our butts for three days now— let's just take a day to rest up and think this all through…"

The two of us became quiet. Judy kept her gaze on the mountains behind me, biting her lips and tapping her fingers together. She thought about it for several moments, eventually swallowing and looking back to me. She motioned towards my left side.

"Let me see your arm."

Glancing down, I raised my paws and began to pick at my coat sleeve. After giving it a few tugs, I was able to slowly roll back the fabric, revealing the soiled bandages beneath. The gause were torn and covered in dirt. Three days of travel have taken its toll on the wrappings.

Judy took my arm and examined it, twisting it around and touching the bandages cautiously. After a few seconds, she let it go, stepping back and taking another look around us. I watched her face as she thought. The two of stood silently for quite some time…

…

…

…

"Alright…"

She said it quietly, almost inaudibly. Judy gave an uncertain nod, squinting her eyes biting the inside of her cheek.

"...Yeah— alright… We can stop— but _only_ because I need to change your bandages…"

The rabbit sniffed a few times.

"...and… —We need to wash our clothes."

I sighed, rolling my sleeve back down and turning as Judy passed. She started to make her way towards the patch of grass in the distance. I smiled as I began to follow, relieved that all the walking was coming to an end.

"—But for the record…"

Judy spoke up from ahead, turning around and coming to a stop. She hesitated for a few moments, her eyes flickering with the feeling of concern. Her voice was soft.

"...If I hear as much as a single helicopter blade—"

"—We'll leave."

Judy, taking a final deep breath, nodded. Hesitating for a few more moments, she turned back and resumed walking. I smirked at the thought. One moment, Judy was a positive go getter, and the next, she was determined and irritable. It was probably just a rabbit thing.

I sighed silently, shaking out of my thoughts and catching up with her.

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 26th. 3:22 PM_

It wouldn't open.

I carefully balanced myself on the rocks, shifting my wet feet across the jagged surface and making my way across. With a groan, I bent down and picked it back up. I've been trying for nearly 30 minutes; I raised the object above my head and slammed it back down. Nothing.

The damn thing wouldn't open.

My efforts had become a pattern; I would pick the item up, throw it down in the rocks, and then walk over again, only to pick it up and try again. I found myself straining slightly, positioning myself on two steady boulders and bending down.

With tired paws, I picked up the briefcase and held it out in front of my face.

There were a decent amount of objects that belonged to the goat inside. I could tell that there were papers in there, but after giving it a few shakes, I could easily hear a few solid items bounce around. The two of us had already gone through every item the old guy had; every item except for his briefcase. My curiosity was burning.

I needed to know what was inside.

Grabbing either side of it, I lifted the container up and pointed the top of it towards the ground. I found a pointy rock and strategically positioned myself in front of it. Taking a deep breath, I wound my arms back. With all the strength I could muster, I threw my arms forward and smashed the briefcase against the ground. The case made a dull clanking sound and bounced a few times before coming to a rest next to my feet, still perfectly intact.

"Nick."

I glanced up, turning my back to the lake and facing Judy. She sat up on the patch of grass next to the opened medical kit. She was rewrapping one of the bandages on her shoulders.

"Stop doing that."

I smirked, tossing my arms up and motioning towards the case below me.

" _What?_ —I wanna know what's inside!"

The rabbit shook her head, scoffing lightly as she returned her focus to the medical bag beside her.

"I do too, but slamming it against the ground with no clothes on makes you look like an idiot cavemammal."

I snickered, staring over to the side where our clothes dried. Judy had an extra outfit in her backpack, but I only had the pants, shirt, and jacket on my back. Now, with all of them drying, all I had on was a baggy pair of boxers.

I placed my paws on my hips and spoke with a smug look.

"Hey— those cavemammals ended up actually being pretty smart."

"—Yeah, smarter than you."

I sighed, bending back down and picking up the briefcase again. Raising it back over my head, I located a rock and prepared to throw it again.

"Well— sucks for you, cause _this_ cavemammal isn't sharing whatever's inside of here."

"Good— cause whatever's inside of there's probably smashed to bits by now…"

I froze in my tracks. She had a point, I could've been breaking something important in here. I lowered my arms and held the briefcase up to my face. The surface was beaten and battered, yet the lock was seemingly unscathed. Judy's sass was replaced by a forgiving jaunt.

"Come on… Put some clothes on, they're probably dry by now."

I breathed bitterly, defeatedly dropping the case close to my chest and making my way over. In front of me, Judy made the final cut of her gause and began to finish up with her bandages. Most of the cuts we got last week had healed completely, but there were a few that still needed attention. The bandages on my arm had been replaced earlier, but other than that, my injuries were beginning to scab over.

I glanced down at my arm. It had been completely mangled last week, but now, the pain had been reduced to an irritating itch. I picked at the fabric as I got to the drying clothes.

"How long until I can get these stitches out?"

I set the briefcase down and twisted my arm around to get a better look at it. The gause were wrapped uncomfortably tight around the wounds. I could feel my fur dig into my skin, causing a constant temptation to scratch the fabric off. Judy spoke from beside me.

"Stitches usually can come out after a week, but with lacerations like that… I'd give it two."

"—Ughh…"

I reached down and picked up my pants. They were a bit damp, but I didn't really mind. I took a few moments to put them on, eventually getting to my shirt and jacket. After about a minute, I had my outfit back on.

 _*Sniff *Sniff_

"Hmmm… They don't smell _horrible_."

"Yah, you're welcome."

Judy's voice was light and joking. I glanced back at her. She'd gotten done with the bandages, now placing the gauze into the bag along with the rest of the medical supplies. I sighed, putting my paws in my pockets and leisurely making my way down to the lake.

The sun was now well overhead, shining down onto the hills ahead of me with the day's peak warmth. The mountains ahead of me were starting to show their shadows. I had been staring at the sight for hours now, but the view was still just as beautiful. I sat down on a rock and dipped my toes in the shallow water. I took a deep, relaxed breath…

Today was a great day to take off.

…

…

…

"Hey."

I could hear the sounds of shifting rocks behind me. I looked back to see Judy approaching, slowly making her way around the rock and beside me.

"Mind if I…?"

"—Oh, yeah. Here…"

I scooted over, giving her enough space to sit beside me. She nodded her head and plopped down folding her arms and breathing slowly…

…

…

…

The two of us were quiet for quite some time.

The feeling was a familiar one. The past three days have been marked by stress and restlessness, but today, a different mindset lingered, one that I haven't felt since we went out on that hike with Annie. Yes. The feeling was that of relaxation.

The feeling was that of relief.

Although we had our occasional periods of rest, the breaks we shared were only temporary. Today wouldn't last long, but it was the most permanence I've felt in a while. I felt like I could breathe a little easier. I felt like I didn't have to worry so much, like I didn't have to care.

I sucked in a breath of fresh air, dragging my toe through the water and making circles in the sand.

"How's your leg?"

Judy cleared her throat, speaking with a soft tone.

"Good— better…"

I glanced over and nodded, smiling as I spoke.

"You see? —I told you that taking a break was a good idea."

I could hear Judy scoff. She crossed her arms with a smirk, shaking her head and responding facetiously.

" _I_ personally thought it was a _stupid_ idea…"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Slapping my paws against the rock, I stood up and glanced down to the rocks beneath my feet. Judy finished.

"... _but_ — I _do_ enjoy the time off."

I crouched down and picked up a flat-looking rock. Inspecting it briefly, I answered with a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah— I thought you would… Reaching down for those big-girl pedals must've been exhausting."

Without hesitating, I positioned the pebble in my paw and skipped it across the surface of the lake. I watched as it casted out several yards, bouncing about twenty times before sinking into the water. With a smug stare, I silently waited for Judy's angered response…

…

…

…

"How'd you do that?"

I looked back, somewhat surprised by Judy's sudden curiosity.

"—What? —Do what?"

" _That…_ How'd you skip that rock so far?"

Judy stood up, glancing down at the rocks beneath us and searching for one to pick up. I set a paw on my hip, looking out over the open water.

"Oh— uhhh… I gotta lot of practice… I guess."

Judy found a pebble and picked it up, stepping forward and positioning herself in front of the water. With a flinging arm, she chucked the rock across the surface. It flipped wildly, bouncing once before clunking into the lake. I snickered and went to grab another one.

"Haven't skipped rocks before?"

"No, I have— it's just… Not that much."

Finding one I liked, I set myself up and sent another rock out across the water, this time getting much farther than the before. I hummed with satisfaction, looking back and watching Judy as she got another one.

"Like, how do you throw it…"

"You gotta— here…"

I stepped over, placing myself behind Judy and guiding her into position. I slowly reached my arm around her shoulder and held her paw with my own.

"You have to keep yourself in this stance, and then you—"

 _ ***THUD**_

I jumped back and grabbed my stomach, immediately groaning in pain.

" _Owww— what the— why did you—"_

" _What was that?"_

" _What was what?"_

" _Were you just— were you just hitting on me?"_

I eyes immediately shot open.

" _What!? No! Why would I want to hit on YOU!?"_

"— _Well what were you doing then?"_

I stammered over my words, completely dumbfounded by what she had said.

"I was trying to show you how to skip a freaking rock!"

"Oh— well… don't do it like _that."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like… ughhh—_ forget it."

I half snickered, half shrugged in annoyance, stepping around her and mumbling under my breath.

" _Alright… jeez."_

I made my way to the other side of her, raising my arm up and offering my paw out to her.

"Here, is this— _infringing_ on your personal space?"

The rabbit shook her head and chuckled.

"God, I hate you."

She raised her paw to meet mine. I shifted the rock around, moving her fingers into position and showing her the motion.

"It's really all in the wrist… When you throw it, you gotta fling it like this."

"Alright."

I nodded, stepping back and finding a rock of my own. I stood a few feet beside her and got in position.

"Stand like I'm standing…"

…

…

…

"... Okay."

I glanced back before nodding. Squatting slightly, I lowered my arm and prepared to throw it.

"Alright… Keep your arm low and try to spin the rock across the water— like this…"

I did as I instructed, flinging mine across the water and skipping it about thirty yards. I turned back to face Judy. After taking a few moments to prepare herself, she wound her arm back and let her rock fly…

…

…

…

It skipped twice.

"Well… It's progress."

"Shut up."

I snickered, crossing my arms and stepping close beside her. Following her gaze, I stared out into the open water, taking a deep breath and enjoying the view.

"Where'd you even learn how to skip rocks like that?"

Judy glanced up at me, speaking with a voice mixed with curiosity and frustration. I continued to look ahead, sighing silently and drifting off into thought. I contemplated for several moments, formulating my hesitant response…

…

…

…

"The Grotto."

"Hm?"

I looked back to Judy, cracking a smile as nostalgic memories floated into my head.

"Oh, it's the— part of Happytown I was from…"

"Ah."

I nodded and returned my gaze towards the water.

"What was it like?"

I quickly looked back at Judy, somewhat surprised that she wanted to know more. I had told her how I escaped the district, but other than my criminal record, Judy didn't really know what life was like there.

Recalling my thoughts, I slowly looked out across the water again.

"It was… It was nice… —Really nice, actually… It was sort of an overgrown slum, but… I guess that's what made it so nice. The police rarely patrolled, which was nice…"

"—So there must've been lots of crime there, right?"

I sighed, shaking my head slowly.

"No… No, actually, there— there wasn't much crime there at all… Every one was pretty much homeless, so… We all kinda looked out for each other…"

"Oh… That's nice. I mean— it's not nice that they're all homeless, but… _you know…_ It's nice how you guys had each other's backs."

I nodded, smiling at the warm feeling I felt.

"Yeah… It was a good place to lay low… No bright lights, no annoying political ads, no prey…"

My voice was cut short. I swiftly shook my head, snapping out of my own interruption and continuing on with my thoughts.

"—Anyways, um… Every year, the streets would fill with water— because that part of Happytown didn't have any floodwalls… And so, when the water was deep enough, we would go out on boats, and swim, and… _you know,_ skip rocks."

"Wow, that's… —actually pretty cool. No wonder you're so good at skipping rocks."

"Well… I didn't live there for _too_ long, so I wasn't really the best."

"Really?"

"Yah… _Oh! —_ you wouldn't _believe_ how far Honey could hurl those things. I think her record was like fifty skips…"

…

…

…

"Honey?"

The warm, fuzzy feeling was suddenly frozen. I glanced back at Judy, bewildered by the name that came out of her mouth. I was utterly confused at first, but then I realized the reason why she said that name: because _I_ had said that name. A million different thoughts crammed themselves into my head, but all I could respond with was a simple, hollow sentence.

"Oh… —Yeah, she… —She was… just one of my friends."

"Oh… —Okay."

…

…

…

Silence could only ensue.

My eyes glued themselves to the jagged horizon, refusing to fall on the rabbit standing beside me. The memories that remained in my head were infected, infected by the unavoidable reality that I lived in. It was as firm as concrete, as immovable as the mountains in front of me. The reality was one that filled me with broken guilt. I was doing what Honey couldn't.

I was escaping without her.

Getting over those mountains would be difficult, impossible even. There was a high possibility that Judy and I would either get caught or killed, but it didn't matter. Even if we did escape the city-state, I wouldn't be able to escape the broken promises I made. Honey and I dreamt of getting out of here.

We talked about it all the time.

We pondered about it during those slow afternoons on the boat, we joked about it when we were out getting drunk; we wondered, imagining life without collars, imaging life without smog and surveillance, imagining a life of freedom.

And now I was here, and she was long gone.

I shook my head, stowing the thoughts away and focusing on the mountainside. I scanned the crests for something else to talk about, searching for a question that longed to be asked. I've been wondering about it for a while now. Ever since I talked with Tyler in his chaotically cluttered apartment, the obstacle appeared in my head. It was an obstacle I've thought about for weeks. It was one I was staring at now: The Northern Ridge…

…

…

…

"How are we gonna do it?"

"Huh?"

I glanced over at Judy, motioning towards the mountains and speaking louder.

"How are we gonna get over the Northern Ridge?"

She looked away from me, glaring at the mountains with a look of concerned contemplation. The two of us were quiet for several moments, Judy eventually responding with a light smirk.

"I wish there was an easy answer to that."

I sighed and looked back ahead. Judy continued.

"We're gonna need more supplies. We're low on everything; food, medicine, clothing… I think if we're gonna go anywhere, we need to do some more robbing…"

"—And what about actually getting over them? … You think we can climb up all that way?"

Judy nodded to herself.

"The city-state's northern border is lined with fences. They're heavily guarded, but as you get higher up the mountains, security becomes a bit more scarce… Weather conditions up there are harsh, but— … Look, if we can lay low for a while… gather up supplies, and find a spot to cross over… we might have a solid chance…"

I breathed out a shallow sigh. Judy took a step back, slowly wandering back towards our camp site.

"...It'll take a while— we have to be careful, but there's a few places around here that we can hide out..."

I turned around and followed her up the hill. Judy spoke out from over her shoulder, walking a bit faster as I got beside her.

"Places? —Places like where?"

Judy didn't answer, instead speeding up and reaching for her backpack. I stood beside as she unzipped the pocket, digging through the contents and searching for something in particular. I watched as she pulled out the history textbook and set it down on the ground. I crouched to get a better look. Without hesitation, she opened it up and started flipping through the pages.

"I've been doing a little reading lately, and I found something pretty interesting…"

She fumbled her paws around until she found the section she was looking for. I leaned up and scooted beside her, glancing down at the paragraphs below. She pointed her finger and spoke up.

"There was a recession in 704 that caused the closures of over half of the mining facilities in the area… The mountains northwest of Galena are currently being used, but many of the mines _northeast_ of Galena are still abandoned…"

Abandoned mines. A new idea emerged. My thoughts immediately went to my friends.

"—So… do you think they could be hiding in one of those mineshafts?"

"Who?"

"Tyler and Lupus."

…

…

…

Judy shook her head, noticeably uncertain.

"Look… Nick, I— I don't know…"

I glanced up.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed nervously.

"I don't know if your friends are out here… I mean, I haven't heard any news of runaways since I found you two weeks ago… And— two predators all alone? In the condition you were in? I just—"

"—You don't think they're alive?"

"No, it's just—"

"—You don't think they were strong enough?"

"No, it's— I… —Look, Nick… All I'm saying is that we need to be smart here. The government isn't gonna stop looking for us, and we can't spend that much time out here… They'll be on our tails before we know it."

A sudden weight seemed to drop in my stomach. She was right, painfully right. I wanted nothing but to find them, but if it put our lives on the line, I wasn't sure if we could afford to take that risk. Judy continued, speaking with a somewhat lighter tone.

"...We can keep our eyes out for them as we travel, _you know—_ look around in the places we end up hiding… but if we can't find them by the time we're ready to make our move… We can't stick around."

I sighed, examining the charts and graphs that filled the book pages. There was a small list of factories that were shut down, and beside it, a helpful map that displayed the locations of those who were affected by the recession. The mining facilities branched out from the city, stemming out in every direction between mountain valleys. If they were alive, if they were out here, the mere act of finding them would prove to be difficult. I recalled the thoughts I had this morning. There were many places to look, and even more to hide.

I nodded slightly.

"Okay… —Alright, so… what do we do now?"

I looked over to Judy. She spoke conclusively.

"Well… I think we should try and keep our heads low for now… We'll probably need to steal some stuff eventually, but for now, let's just find a good place to stay…"

I nodded, standing up and staring north. The doubts lingered like sunken rocks. I could only hope that the two of them were out there somewhere.

"I just… I don't want to be doing this alone."

I could hear Judy sigh from below. She stood up, closing the book and tucking it close to her chest. She shared my gaze, thinking my thoughts as she stood beside me.

"Well… —Hopefully… We won't have to."

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 27th. 8:57 PM_

The fire was only thing that filled the silence.

The sun had long since set, and the stars were all that shone in the sky. The temperature had dropped significantly, and so Judy had come up with the idea of starting a fire. It wasn't the least bit big, but the flame's dim light made me feel a bit safer. The smaller it was, the less noticeable it'd be, even if we were miles away from anyone who was looking. I sat close to it with my arms folded tight.

None of us had spoken for a while.

There wasn't too much to talk about. Everything that we planned had already been discussed, and aside from the occasional bantering, the two of us were mostly quiet. It wasn't a bad thing however. The silence was a comforting one, and the relaxation was much needed. The idea of traveling tomorrow wasn't so bad now.

I raised my paws and stretched my arms, letting out a tired and fulfilling yawn. After a few moments, I returned my gaze to the fire. It flickered softly, shining more like a candle than an actual campfire. Part of me was amused by its pathetic size. It wasn't warming me up at all, and I could already see in the dark. I didn't need it at all…

But Judy did.

I glanced across the frail flames, focusing on the rabbit across from me. She held the briefcase between her legs, picking at it with a screwdriver. She was completely content with opening the case now, even though she was entirely apathetic about it earlier. I watched her for several moments, smirking as she struggled in the low light.

"Why don't you just use your lantern?"

Judy grumpily set the screwdriver down, rubbing her eyes and speaking with a tired tone.

"I don't want to use up all of the oil."

"And the flashlights?"

"Don't want to waste the batteries…"

I smirked and shook my head. After a few seconds, Judy returned to her work, picking up the screwdriver and jamming it into the top of the case. It took her a while to feel around for the lock. She started to wedge them in once she found it. I spoke teasingly.

"I can do that if you want… Since, _you know—_ I can actually see in the dark."

"I'm fine. I almost got it—"

Judy cut herself, taking a closer look and pointing the lock towards me.

"... Does it look loose to you?"

I leaned forward, squinting my eyes and staring contently at the top of the briefcase. I cracked a smug smile.

"Nope. Not even close."

"— _Ughhh…"_

Judy brought the case back to her chest, jamming the screwdriver back in and wiggling them around. I sighed, speaking with a mix of boredom and amusement.

"Is this how I'm going to end my day off? —Me watching you hack at that thing all night?"

" _Pfff—_ better than you throwing it around like a crazy drunk."

I shook my head, chuckling to myself as I returned my gaze to the lake below us. The distant mountains were now silhouettes. My thoughts floated back.

"Man… I could really go for a drink right now."

I could hear Judy hum.

"You drink a lot?"

I glanced at her momentarily, smiling dryly at I responded.

"—Eh… Not much… Maybe three, four times a week."

"That— actually sounds like a lot."

I chuckled again, quickly shaking my head and refuting.

"Oh— trust me, that's not much… If we can afford it, us predators hit the bar everyday."

"Wow… Talk about fitting stereotypes."

I nodded with a smile, leaning forwards and rubbing my paws together. I let out a long, drawn-out sigh, thinking to myself for several moments before speaking softly.

"Yah, well… When you're a pred in the city— getting drunk is the one of the few ways we actually enjoy ourselves…"

A sudden silence grew between us. I took a deep breath, thinking for a brief moment before returning my gaze to Judy. She continued to go at it with the screwdriver, struggling to pry open the mystery briefcase.

I shook my head, reaching an open paw over.

"Here, let me try."

Judy, clearly defeated, gave up on her efforts and gave me both the case and the screwdriver. I sat upright and set the goat's secret belongings on my lap, positioning the lock to face me and finding the crack to open. I jammed the tip of the screwdriver into the opening and began to press down, using all of my strength to pry the two sides apart. Hours of trying had definitely weakened it. I could feel the hinges creak and loosen.

The two of us were quiet again. Judy stretched out her arms, tiredly sifting around and getting comfortable in her seat. She stared north, drifting off in her own thoughts with a wondrous expression. Almost a minute passed before her trance was broken.

…

…

…

"What do you think's out there?"

I seized my efforts, looking up at the rabbit momentarily before resuming my work.

"Out where?"

"Behind the mountains… Outside of the city-state… What do you think's out there?"

I sighed, pressing down a little less as I thought.

"I don't know… —You know, at school, they always told us that nothing was out there… Nothing but mammals who didn't evolve like we did."

"—You think that's true?"

My grip tightened, and my straining seemed to intensify. I wedged the screwdriver a bit deeper, shaking the handle a little more.

"Nah… I don't trust a single thing the government says."

"—Yeah… Yah, neither do I… Not anymore…"

I smirked at the thought. At one point, Judy actually believed that what they taught her was true. To be fair, I couldn't blame her. The government was really good at convincing mammals, especially prey.

"Yeah… My siblings and I have always wondered what was out there…"

I paused again, listening closer to the words she spoke.

"...We used to tell each other these stories, you know… Ancient myths and stuff… —I'd ask my dad every now and then, but— he always told me that it was all make believe… That mammals like us don't exist outside Zootopia…"

I sighed, setting the screwdriver down and holding the briefcase close.

"...You know, I don't even think _he_ knew what's out there."

I nodded softly. All I could think about what Honey and I talked about, what the two of us had imagined what life would be. The subject used to be _our_ discussion. It used to be _our_ hopes and dreams. Now, however, I was having this conversation with a rabbit.

It was pretty strange.

Up until recently, I always thought that predators were the ones who were curious. Prey used to seem like brainless snobs who didn't care about life outside city-state boundaries, but my thoughts were different now. I realized two things; one, we were all curious in some way, and two…

We were all being horribly lied too.

That discomfort I felt earlier was starting to fade. I grabbed the screwdriver and jammed it back in the briefcase.

"You know… My friend and I used to always talk about getting out of here…"

"Really?"

I snickered.

"Yeah… —Of course, we were always joking about it, but still… We talked about building a boat and finding an island to live on…"

Judy chuckled.

"Wow… Really?"

I laughed.

"Yah… Yeah, we used to joke about living on a beach and… _you know,_ just… forgetting about life… kicking our feet up and soaking up the sun…"

"—You know, I've always wanted to see the ocean."

"Oh— yah, it ain't that pretty."

"What? Really?"

"Yep… Filled with pollution and oil leaks."

"Well maybe by the Capital, but what about other places?"

"I don't know, but still— it's nothing really to—"

 _ ***CRACK**_

I felt the screwdriver plunge down into the briefcase. I quickly glanced down, immediately finding what I suspected. The lock was cracked.

The case was open.

"Oooooooo _H!"_

Judy leaped up from her spot, quickly bolting around the fire and collapsing next to me. She grabbed the briefcase before I could even open it. I leaned back with my paws defensively raised.

"Jeez… Look who's excited."

The rabbit ignored my statement, clicking open the container and setting it down on the ground. I scooted forward to get a better look.

First, Judy pulled out a small pile of papers. On top sat the most recent copy of the Coltsden Tribune, and below it was a collection of letters and bills. Judy and I began to go through them. There were a few personal notes, but the majority of the papers were mainly business documents.

"An accountant."

"What?"

"That goat we stole from was an accountant."

"Hm."

The two of us finished with the papers and went on with what was left. There were two items left, a portfolio and a decent-sized pouch. I was about to go for the pouch, but Judy was quicker than I. Sighing, I grabbed the portfolio and opened it up.

"Oooh."

I smiled at the sight. Judy was busy opening her package, but I spoke out anyways, listing the contents inside.

"There's a pen in here, a fur comb, a bunch of business cards, and _oh! —a shit ton of money!"_

Judy didn't respond to my excitement. I pulled out the bills. It was about four-hundred dollars in cash. I laughed to myself as I held it all up to my face.

"Man… I haven't held this much money in my entire life! —I mean… We can't really use it now, since we're wanted criminals and all, but still! This is—"

I glanced up, immediately stricken but what I saw.

Judy's expression was that of shock and horror, but it wasn't her face I was focused on, it was what was in her paws. It made me sick. It made me silent. It was the last thing I expected to see out here.

A collar. Judy found a collar.

She tore the bag off and hurled it away to the side. It was a fully functional serf collar, including its own little remote-key. The two of us stared at it for several moments, completely unsure what to do. I couldn't speak. There was nothing to say.

…

…

…

" _Wha—"_

Judy shook her head, snapping out of her trance and looking up at me. I couldn't see color all that well at night, but I could tell that her cheeks were flushed red, flushed with embarrassment, flushed with anger.

The words seemed to drop out of her mouth.

"Fuck this."

She sprung up to her feet, whirling around and chucking the collar as far as she could. I watched as it flew towards the lake, dropping down close to the shore.

 _*clank_

It stopped short of the water. A brief moment of silence followed, but then, I found myself snickering.

" _Pfff—_ Nice throw."

Judy turned back around still with the remote in her paw. She gasped in annoyance, folding her arms and stepping forward. A slight smile cracked on her face.

" _Oh— come on!"_

"Here, let me see that."

Judy rolled her eyes and tossed me the remote. I stepped forward, examining the device in my paws for a few moments before getting myself in position.

"I'll show you how a real mammal throws."

With a grunt, I wound my arm back and hurled the thing straight towards the lake. I watched it soar through the air, spinning and flipping wildly before dropping straight towards the water…

…

…

…

 _*clank_

I was short too.

" _Pfsfsffff_ — _Nyce thwoah."_

I turned back, giving Judy a light shove.

"Oh shut up, I don't talk like that."

"—Yeah you do."

"God."

My annoyance was met with laughter. I smiled and shook my head, returning to my seat with a tired yawn. Beside me, Judy reached down and picked up the newspaper, walking around and sitting close to the fire. She unfolded the papers carelessly, smirking to herself as she began to read.

I sighed, staring off towards the shore where we threw the collar. Judy didn't seem too worried, but I still had to ask.

"We'll be okay with... _that thing_ around... right?"

"What?"

Judy glanced up, blinking her eyes a few times before looking off into the distance. She hesitated for several moments, confused at first by what I said. After a couple seconds however, she put two and two together.

"Oh."

She returned her gaze to the paper, clearing her throat and speaking flatly.

"That's a standard model serf collar... No microphone, no tracker..."

"Ah..."

I was slightly reassured by the fact that we weren't being listened to, but something still felt off. I looked back towards the water, part of me wanting to stand back up and throw it in the lake myself...

...

...

...

"You wanna hear this week's forecast?"

It took a few moments to snap out of my trance. I scoffed, scratching my head and looking back over. I answered jokingly.

"Sure."

"Mostly sunny though Tuesday, expect rain on Wednesday and Thursday, clear skies Friday and Saturday…"

"—Ah nice."

"...Temperatures staying in the mid 70's throughout the week."

"—Even better."

Judy snorted, flipping the page and finding something else to talk about. She scanned the papers for a few seconds before finding something that caught her eye. She read the headline with a giggle.

"Horse arrested for stealing six dozen bagels from local bakery."

" _What!?"_

"Yeah!"

" _That's like… 72 bagels, what the hell…"_

"Gosh… Mammals out here are crazy!"

Judy joyfully skipped through more pages, shaking her head at the ridiculous headline. Not finding anything special, she went ahead and skipped to the back page. She raised the paper up to her face, squinting to get a better look at the text.

"Oh, and—"

…

…

…

Silence.

I blinked out of my amusement, staring closely at Judy's face. Her sudden cut off had caught me off guard.

"What?"

….

…

…

" _Judy, What—"_

" _Oh my god."_

Judy's words were soft, but her facial expression spoke loudly. She looked at the words before her with a mix of excitement and terror. She blinked a few times, bewildered by what she was looking at. I sat up, somewhat worried.

" _Judy, are you—"_

" _There's no way."_

" _Judy—"_

" _LOOK!"_

She suddenly shoved the papers over the fire and into my face. I scrambled my arms around, frantically taking the papers and holding them close to my face. I straighten the pages and looked around. I couldn't find anything.

" _Where's the— why did you—"_

" _BOTTOM LEFT."_

I peered towards the bottom left corner of the page. My eyes widened, immediately identifying two familiar faces. My paws started to shake. I examined the column carefully.

 **WANTED**

 **The following criminals are currently at large and being searched for at the request of the Reverend President. Bounties will be granted whether the suspect is dead or alive.**

 **NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE**

 **Spec: Fox**

 **Age: 23**

 **Height: ~4'**

 **Appearance: Orange-brown fur, green eyes.**

 **Wanted for: Escaping a Predatory Confinement Zone, Evading Arrest, Conspiring against The Unity of the Supreme Seven.**

 **Last seen: 20 miles east of Hopkinsville.**

 **Reward: $35,000**

 **JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS**

 **Spec: Rabbit**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: ~3'**

 **Appearance: Grey fur, purple eyes.**

 **Wanted for: Treason, Evading Arrest, Conspiring against The Unity of the Supreme Seven.**

 **Last seen: 20 miles east of Hopkinsville.**

 **Reward: $35,000**

We were posted in the newspaper. It made sense why everyone went bounty hunting Sunday night, the morning tribune had included an entire section dedicated for it. The government had probably it put in every newspaper in the city-state.

I shook my head. No. This wasn't what shocked me.

It wasn't our names that surprised me, but the ones beneath them. My heart leapt. My mind screamed. Every doubt and concern in my head seemed to get sucked into oblivion. I couldn't believe it. The words burned themselves into my eyes.

 **LUPUS PRESNIK HEISSER**

 **Spec: Wolf**

 **Age: 39**

 **Height: ~5'**

 **Appearance: Light grey fur, black eyes.**

 **Wanted for: Escaping a Predatory Confinement Zone, Evading Arrest, 1st Degree Murder.**

 **Last seen: 5 miles south of the Cobden Mining Complex, 20 miles west of Galena City.**

 **Reward: $28,000**

 **TYLER PATRICK GUNSDON**

 **Spec: Otter**

 **Age: 27**

 **Height: ~2'**

 **Appearance: Brown fur, brown eyes.**

 **Wanted for: Illegal Documentation of Classified Information, Tampering, Escaping a Predatory Confinement Zone, Evading Arrest, Conspiring against the Unity of the Supreme Seven.**

 **Last seen: 5 miles south of the Cobden Mining Complex, 20 miles west of Galena City.**

 **Reward: $28,000**

Tyler and Lupus were out here.

Tyler and Lupus were alive.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!1!11!11!**

 **[ Ok, so there might be a chance that I'm moving Fallen to other websites like Wattpad and Ao3. Technically, the first 4 or so chapters are already on Ao3, but I've been running into** _ **shit tons**_ **of issues with that site. I've really grown to dislike Ao3, even if it's a better site than . ]**

 **Lol shit, I'll see what I can do.**


	40. Wane

"How far is it?"

"—The Cobden Compound?"

"Yeah?"

…

…

…

"Ummm… Let me see…"

…

…

…

"...like, forty miles… —Here, I have an idea."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"—We can cut around these towns tomorrow morning, making our way around the outskirts of the city towards the abandoned facility… It should be like a two day hike, maybe longer…"

"Okay."

"...We can get there and start searching for signs of them, however, we need to be _very_ careful… We won't be the only ones looking around there…"

"Mhm."

"...If we don't find anything, we can head northeast and make a loop around the city, hitting more abandoned mining compounds along the way… The goal is to put ourselves between Galena and the Northern Ridge. From there, we can actually start making a plan to cross over… with or without your friends…"

…

…

…

"...Alright… Yeah, okay…"

"So it's settled… We'll pack our things and head out tomorrow—"

"—To the Cobden Complex?"

"To the Cobden Complex…"

…

…

…

"Alrighty then… I think it's time for us to get some rest…"

"—Yah… It's getting pretty late… —I'll keep watch then."

"...You sure?"

…

…

…

"...Yeah, I'll be fine."

"How about we take turns?"

…

…

…

"...Sure, yah… We could do that. I'll go first, and I'll wake you up like at midnight…"

"Alright. Sounds good."

"—But remember to stay alert… I know you can see well, _but if you—"_

— _hear anything, I'll wake you up immediately._ Got it."

…

…

…

"Pfff— Okay then… Go on and some sleep."

"Hehe… Okie dokie…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"See you tomorrow."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _See you tomorrow."_

* * *

 **Hey, look at me updating early.**

 **Oh fuck.**

 **I'm not gonna spoil things. No. That would be wrong. But holy shit, ahhh… I'll shut up now.**

 **So a lot of you guys have been sending messages about me and my upload schedule. I want to first off thank you guys for the support. I understand you're very patient and would rather read quality chapters than a bunch of mediocre ones. Now, the reason why I've been getting all irked about long upload times isn't because I'm worried about keeping y'all waiting. You guys have made it clear that you're fine with 3-4 week breaks.**

 **However, it seems that I've grown an addiction of wanting to make things.** _ **Lots of things.**_

 **I have this natural urge to constantly be productive. I'm always wanting to be better at what I do, whether that be playing instruments, editing videos, art, or writing. I fucking love being productive. Being able to create something and call it my own gives me the best feeling. Hell, look how far I've come here! I love what this story's become, and despite all the self doubt that automatically comes with writing, I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **So don't get me wrong, I know you guys are super kind and patient. I absolutely love the fact that you guys send PMs and reviews. It means the whole fucking world to me. But please, don't worry about me— or… Don't…** _ **worry about me worrying about you guys.**_ **I'll be fine. If I need a break, I'll take one. The only reason why I push myself is to get better at what I do. That's the kind of mentality I wanna have with everything I find myself creating in life.**

 **Alright, I shouldn't be too long, but** **OH,** **get this, I'm back on Ao3 (regretfully), and I'm updating chapters daily (or when I feel like it). I'm hoping to catch up to by the time I get around Book 4, so yeah… I think I'm on Chpt 11 right now, and I have like 2 followers, so that's fun…**

 **I would link it, but meh… Fanfiction doesn't allow that. Just… Look it up. :)**

 **Yeah, so this is an… Interesting chapter. Be prepared for whatever happens. Have fun.**

 **ヽ** **༼ ◉** **͜ ◉** **༽** **ﾉ**

* * *

The place was a familiar one.

My senses came gradually, arriving in waves like a peaceful sea shore. First, it was the smell. It was always the smell. The scent was heavy and incredibly pungent. It filled the humid air like a dense fog, covering every square inch with that powerful taste. It seemed to be growing stronger, enveloping me like smothering blanket. Yes. I knew exactly what it was. It flooded my nostrils.

It was salt.

The smell was quickly taken over by the sounds, recognizable sounds. I listened as they grew louder, I waited as they soon got closer. The rustling leaves, the waves, the soft claps of water as it crashed into the docks. The ensemble of disassembled noises played like a quietly chaotic song. It was all I could hear, a song I've definitely heard before.

It was the song of flooded streets.

Before I knew it, my vision faded into my mind. The dimly lit sight became brighter and brighter. My eyes became glued to it; a tree. The branches danced and bobbed above me, causing the tree to sway and shake in the breeze. As time passed, the image became sharper, the shapes became details, the blurs now crisp. Yes. I was staring up at a tree I've seen before. It was small and it was shriveled, standing crookedly in a half-dead stance. It was short, just short enough to fit beneath the shadow of the structure above it. A road. An overpass. It provided protection.

It provided safety.

Thoughts began darting around my head, covering my conscious mind like an enveloping wave. There a peaceful moment of bliss, a temporary silence that ensued for several minutes. I laid in the grass as the sights, sounds, and smells played their songs and infected my sense. It was a trance I longed to keep, a feeling that I wished to remain for the rest of my life. The thoughts were that of sanctuary, and the feeling was that of pure peace.

But as the seconds ticked by, a new thought emerged.

It started as a seed, a simple idea; awareness. My curiosity spouted, and unavoidably, I started to wonder where I was and why I was here. The idea consumed me, the thoughts cramming into my head like a hoard of buzzing insects. I couldn't help but feel uncertain. I couldn't shake the lingering suspicion that something was off. No. Something _was_ off. Awareness turned into fear.

Awareness became realization.

I scrambled to my feet, quickly stumbling forward and looking around me. The familiar sights burned themselves into my head. The water, the roads, the streets, the house… It all seemed so hauntingly real; every overgrown plant, every loose plank of wood, it was all perfectly in place as if I never left. My breaths were swift and shallow.

I was torn.

Part of me wanted to leave. Part of me wanted to avoid the very thoughts that had led me here. I looked out across the water. A dense fog covered the streets, limiting my vision to only a hundred-or-so feet. I glared up and down the road. Nothing but water occupied the space, filling the silence with the occasional splashing wave. There was no one else out here. I was alone.

I wasn't leaving.

I took a deep breath, placing my paws on my head and staring towards the side door. Nothing about the house seemed odd. It looked like it always did back when I called it my home. Faint memories began to resurface, nostalgic recollections grown sour by the present. I glared deeply into the cracked window pane. The lights were on. Someone was in there. I stepped forward.

But almost immediately, my body froze.

Hesitation had me by the throat. The fears only intensified. I was anxious, petrified by the possibility that Honey was the one in the house. I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what to say. I had the feeling that I'd been here several times before…

But this time was a bit different.

I could almost hear Finnick's voice in the back of my head. I smirked at the thought. If he were here right now, he'd probably be telling me how much of a wimp I was being. It was funny how that worked; I used to be annoyed by his insults, but now, after all I've gone through, I kinda miss them. Not only because I could come up with a witty response, but because almost every single time, he was absolutely right. I shouldn't have been hesitant.

I shouldn't have been scared.

I took a deep breath, shaking my head and stepping forward. Slowly, I made my way towards the door, my confidence growing with every quickening step. I didn't want the memories to be soiled, not anymore. If Honey was in here, then we'd have a great conversation. I was almost jogging as I got to the door. Reaching down for the handle, I swung it open with an energetic pull.

After a few moments, I took a step in.

My sudden burst of interest was subdued by the nostalgic sights. I was in the mud room, a narrow hallway that connected to the rest of the house. Recollections rose as I walked, everything was in its place; our rain jackets, our boots, that old milk crate with the random shit we never used… It was all here, like nobody left.

I scanned the peeling wallpaper as I walked, inching my way towards the open doorway at the end of the hall. After several seconds, I snapped my gaze into the space ahead of me.

The living room.

I entered with a wandering stare, searching around for anything that seemed out of place. Nothing. I was alone, and everything else was normal. I waited for a few moments, standing in silence before speaking out.

"...Hello?"

I made my way into the middle of the room, spinning around and leaning against the back of the old couch. My croaked voice was met with just the muffled humming of the refrigerator.

Somewhat befuddled, I started to look throughout the open space. The front door was to the right of me, and to the left, the kitchen. I glanced over at the shabby setup. The sink was piled high with dishes, and cabinets hung at weird, crooked angles. The countertops were usually cluttered with random crap, and there always seemed to be a weird smell coming from the oven. I smirked at the sight. It was a filthy kitchen, but it was enough for just the two of us.

I saw myself sitting on the counter, and I saw Honey at the sink, telling me to get down for the thousandth time. I saw myself at the cabinets in the morning, preparing coffee before heading out into the city. I saw myself standing in front of the fridge at three in the morning, looking for a frozen slice of pizza with drunk, tired eyes. All of the good times I had, all of the worst… It felt like a lifetime living here, as if I knew Honey as a child.

I took a deep breath, soaking in my surroundings with a relaxed shrug. I've always wondered about Honey's past. She was always a lot more open than I was, but I never really got to know the whole story. Her crazy sheep craze was still a complete mystery to me. I always joked with her about it, but it was a subject she took very serious.

I looked over towards her room.

The door was closed, and the lights behind it were shut off. Honey never really let me in her room. No. Scratch that. _I_ never really let myself in her room. I mean, I've been in there a few times to use her printer, but I didn't stay in there long. As funny and ridiculous as her conspiracy theories were, there was something offputting about the sight of evil sheep posters. Besides, I wanted to let her have her privacy.

It was tempting.

I stood up, crossing my arms and slowly stepping to the door. I was almost completely certain that I was in here by myself, and the idea of looking around was especially intriguing. It was the one room of the house that I never really gotten to know about.

I arrived at the misshaped door frame, examining the woodwork carefully. Honey was often the paranoid type, but I was pretty sure she didn't have any locks to get through. I rested my paw on the doorknob, my thoughts freezing for a moment.

 _Would she mind?_

I contemplated. Honey was gone, and going in to rummage through her stuff was kinda disrespectful. My eyes locked on the doorknob in my grasp. No. I wouldn't go through her stuff. I'd look around for a bit, just to see what's in there…

Just to remember.

I sighed heavily, twisting the doorknob and—

 _ ***CRASH**_

I shot back at the noise. The floorboards vibrated slightly, and in an instant, all had returned to silence. I remained paralyzed, staring blankly up at the wall in front of me.

 _What the fuck was that?_

I slowly took a step back, inching my way towards the center of the living space. My head flooded with thoughts, I stared up to the ceiling. The crash appeared to have been from upstairs, as if there was something in the attic.

 _ ***BANG**_

I flinched again, this time a bit less noticeably. My original suspicions were correct, but a new question emerged in my mind. I hesitantly made my way over to the stairway, staring up the narrow hallway and towards my bedroom door. A shadow traveled back and forth beneath the bottom of the door. I could hear the sounds of rustling papers and opening shelves…

Someone was going through _my_ stuff.

 _ ***THUD**_

I walked a few feet forward, shifting my weight onto the first step of the staircase. Whoever was in there was surely making a mess. The sequence of noises continued, the ground trembling subtly beneath me. I took a short breath and made my way upward, a burning interest now enveloping me.

 _ ***BUMP**_

I brushed my paws against the wall, my gaze locked on the crack of light below my bedroom door. I watched as the shadow moved from side to side, dancing as if someone was pacing the floor, as if someone was searching for something. I scoffed lightly, shaking my head in irritable disbelief.

 _ ***BOOM**_

The noises were getting louder, echoing down the stairwell and into the house below. There were footsteps, thunderous footsteps. I tilted my head in interest, utterly confused as to why somebody was looking through my stuff. It didn't make any sense.

 _ ***CREAK**_

I found myself wincing at squeaking steps beneath me. I was almost to the door now, and the rummaging was at full volume. I wasn't sure why I was try to be quiet, but I couldn't help but hold my breath as I got to the top. I became perfectly still, waiting outside with peak interest.

 _ ***CLANK**_

…

…

…

Silence.

Out of nowhere, the thuds and crashes stopped. I raised my paw to knock, but found myself hesitating. I started to imagine Honey being their when I walked in. It could've been Finnick, or even Judy… I sighed at the possibilities. Nothing was adding up here.

A nervous thought lingered in the back of my head. I turned back and glared down the hall. The living room floor was all that I could see, but from what it seemed, everything was as it was before.

I gulped. No matter who it was, I still had no idea what they were doing in there.

I couldn't resist. With a baffled gulp, I began to knock on the door.

 _*Creeeeeaaaaak_

The old hinges squeaked silently, the door cracking open only a few inches. I peered inside, slowly opening the door to reveal the mess before me. The ground was covered in papers. Shelves were ripped out of cabinets and tossed onto the ground. Everything was in disarray; I couldn't even see the carpet.

I stepped into the room, my eyes glued to the destroyed furnishings beneath me. My breath was cut short. I felt myself grow cold. The house I walked into was untouched, preserved peacefully as if time was frozen. But my bedroom… It wasn't even recognizable. It was like a bomb went off. It was like someone was _trying_ to pick apart the room, piece by piece, memory by memory.

My gaze met the shadow, slowly drifting up to the silhouette across the room. It stood motionless at the window, staring ahead with its back towards me. My thoughts were paralyzed, my body unmovable. The figure in front of me was vaguely recognizable. It was hard to tell, but I could've sworn I'd seen it before.

" _... H-Hello?"_

My voice was merely a croak, my tone that of nervous curiosity. It didn't respond. It didn't move. I forced myself to walk, taking a step forward and looking a little closer. The mammal was roughly my shape. It was roughly my height. I stared sharply at the back of its head, speaking a little louder.

" _... Who— who are…"_

The words gave out from under me, a sudden realization hitting me like a truck. The figure moved. It turned around and faced me. No. It couldn't be. I'd definitely seen the face before. I stumbled back, unable to look away now. It wasn't Honey. It wasn't Finnick. It wasn't Judy or Tyler or Lupus. My heart dropped…

…

…

…

It was me.

My breaths came out in uncontrollable bursts. I stumbled back, flinging my arm back and feeling for the door. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Vulnerability washed over me. I felt trapped. No. I needed to get out of here. I looked back. I stared down the staircase. I put one foot in front of the other.

But the house exploded in a thunderous roar.

"— _AAUURRRGGHHH"_

My back and shoulders erupted in pain. I was thrown forward, the world spinning and flipping around me like a crashing car. I raised my arms to my head as I fell, my body tumbling wildly down the narrow corridor and into the living room below. I was beaten and battered from every angle, but as soon as it started, the pulverizing plunge stopped.

Everything hurt.

I opened my eyes to the ceiling, the patterns of popcorn becoming a dizzying blur above me. The house became silent, the ringing of my ears overwhelming all of my sense. I blinked a few times and slumped my head to the side. The front door was about ten feet—

" _ggGGGHHRRRR!"_

My body was slammed. I looked up to see the savage fox directly ontop of me. I quickly kicked up and tried to move, but he was too heavy. I was pinned down.

" _uH fUHCK—"_

My vision was blinded by the flash of white teeth. I shot my paws up and grabbed the animal's neck, pushing it away with all of my strength. My face was covered with the scent of his hot, vile breath. His powerful jaws hung just a few inches above my face. I strained and struggled, but I couldn't move my legs out from under him. I couldn't kick him, and I couldn't hit him.

The two of us were stuck in position.

I stared at the horrifying sight of my own face; his expression was that of calm, piercing hatred. For several moments, the fox tried to free his neck from my grip, shaking and snapping his mouth with forceful jerks. However, after a while, his efforts stopped. A new, unsettling calm took over. I watched helplessly as he looked down at me.

An evil smile grew on his face.

 _ ***RIIIIIIPPPPPPP**_

My shoulders ignited in agony. The fox began digging his claws into my skin, tearing into my flesh with eight hot knives. A panicked scream escaped my mouth. I began to flail around.

"— _AAAHHHHH.. -GOD HELP!"_

I looked around, my vision becoming blurry with a tint of red. My shirt was becoming soaked with blood, my body began shaking heavily.

"— _SOME–bODY… hELP!"_

I grunted, glaring up at the fox with a trembling stare. His bloodshot eyes tore into mine, his stare digging into my head and flooding my senses. I yelled, drawing my claws and ripping desperately at his neck.

The weight let up slightly.

I started kicking around, squirming violently and trying to free myself. I searched with my feet for something to swipe at. His foot. My toes started to brush against his ankle. I let out a loud grunt and dragged my claws down the length of his foot.

" _ROARRGH!"_

The fox let out a whimper. Yes. A vulnerability. I continued to kick around with my feet, rubbing my legs against his and digging at his ankles. Up top, I continued to sink my paws into his fur. The fox began to struggle, his smug look turning to annoyance. Whatever I was doing, it was working. I turned my head and found his arm. With powerful shove, I threw my mouth forward and clamped down on his wrist. The weight let up even more. I glanced back up at his face. For a split second, he let up. Now was my chance.

" _FUCK YOU!"_

I clenched my fist and socked him in the face.

His body was off mine, and with a few quick kicks, I was free. I stared up at the front door, the light of the sun shining through the window and into my face. It was my way out: the door to freedom. I threw myself on all fours and ran desperately towards the exit.

My body screamed with pain. My shirt was covered in blood, and my head throbbed in agony. I was on fire, but I didn't care. I couldn't. With an outstretched arm, I reached for the door handle, and began twisting. Yes. It was unlocked. I leaned back and began to pull it open.

" _GGHHOOOARRRRRRRRR!"_

The fox crashed into my back, throwing me into the hallway-open door and causing it slam behind me. We sunk to the ground, my back skidding against the wood.

"— _sHIT!"_

I scrambled where I sat, reaching up for the doorknob and twisting it panickedly. I couldn't open it. My own body was in the way.

"— _No-no-NO–NOOO!"_

The savage animal lunged at me. I threw my arms forward and caught his mouth with my bloodied paws. My shaking arms were the only thing keeping his teeth from clamping down on my neck. He positioned himself on my legs, pinning me down against the closed door behind me. I was stuck. I glanced at his face before dropping my head down. Pure fear devoured me. We both knew what would happen next.

He didn't hesitate.

The fox began to dig his claws into my stomach. My body exploded in an inferno of pain. I screamed and wailed, but my desperate attempts to escape were in vain. I couldn't kick. I couldn't punch. I couldn't bite. All I could do was watch as he ripped me apart.

The animal started to strip my skin off, swiping repeatedly at my gut like he was burrowing into dirt. His piercing claws went down deeper and deeper. My eardrums rattled by the deafening sounds of my own screams. My muscles strained and contorted. My grip began to loosen.

His mouth grew closer.

I stared up at his face. My face. His gaze was locked on my own. He paid no mind to the injuries he was inflicting below. He was just watching me, a calm determination burning in his bloodshot eyes. He was waiting for me to give up, waiting for the chance to strike, waiting to finish what he started.

With a violent jolt, I began to gag up blood; it shot up my mouth and dripped down my chin. I looked around desperately, my vision beginning to flicker and falter. No. I was rapidly losing strength. I couldn't hold him off for much longer. There was no way.

My body shuddered and squirmed. I glanced down one last time, terrified at what I saw. The fur on my chest was shredded in clumped. His paws were digging up chunks of flesh. My guts and insides were spewing out, staining the carpet with a pool of scarlet red. I was being ripped inside out. My screams turned into whimpers, my struggles soon subdued. He was done. I was done.

My fingers slipped, and in an instant, the fox's teeth plunged deep into my neck.

It was the last thing I felt, a hoarse gurgle being the last thing I heard. There was no sound, no feeling, no breathing. My body convulsed slightly, and that was it. Frozen. Everything was frozen. My head rolled back against the front door, my glazed eyes pointing upward towards a red, murky ceiling. My eyesight was the last thing to go.

Coldness overcame, and I was slowly drowned in silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

"Nick?"

…

…

…

"Nick… Hey, are you awake?"

…

…

…

"Hey— what are you…"

…

…

…

" _Nick?"_

" _Nick?"_

" _Nick. Wake— wake up… Come on."_

…

…

…

" _Wake up!"_

…

…

…

" _WAKE UP!"_

* * *

The world fell down on me.

"— _aAARHHH —OOOOAHH!"_

" _Nick!"_

My body threw itself upwards, the sudden rushing of my senses overcoming me immediately.

" _-fUCKK… FUCkk– AH SHIT!"_

" _Nick!?"_

I scrambled onto my feet, digging my toes in the grass and hurling myself forwards. A reflected flash shone in the distance. I ran towards it without thinking.

" _-NOOO GET AWAY!"_

" _NICK?"_

"— _GET THE FUCK AWAY!"_

The words blasted out of my mouth with rushing breaths. My thoughts were gone. Reality rained down on me like a hailstorm. I sprinted towards the light. It danced in the distance.

" _PLEASE- PLES—nO… NO-NO-NO!"_

The ground shifted below me suddenly, the grass replaced with a jagged bed of rocks. I stumbled and staggered on the uneven terrain. The light was getting closer.

" _NICK."_

I ignored her shouts. Picking up speed and leaping frantically from stone to stone. I was going downhill now.

" _NICK!"_

My arms flailed around. My feet skipped and stifled. My head screamed. I got to the light. I dove for it.

" _NICK!"_

The sounds of splashing water enveloped me an in instant. I felt the cold liquid cover me, washing away my tears and snapping me out of my chaotic crusade. I leapt out into the air and froze, staring blankly ahead and listening to the sounds of my own breathing…

…

…

…

The lake. I was at the lake.

" _Nick!"_

It was a dream. A horrible, fucked up dream. I blinked my eyes a few times and glanced around. The setting was still peaceful. The lake was still quiet. I glared down at the light in front of me. It was the moon's reflection. I just dove into knee deep water.

" _Nick."_

Judy's panicked voice grew louder. I let out a shaky groan, scooting back and sitting in the shallow water. I rested my paws on my head. I heard a series of splashes behind me.

"Nick."

After repeating my name for the thousandth time, Judy arrived next to me. She put a paw on my shoulder, walking around and kneeling in front of me.

"Hey… It's— it's…"

The rabbit's voice trailed off. I looked up to Judy, and she stared back at me. Her face was frozen, her expression that of bewildered concern. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. A realization grew within her. She could see it in my eyes. There was nothing to say. She didn't need to convince me that it was just a nightmare. She didn't need to snap me back into the real world. No. She knew that I already figured that out. She knew that there wasn't a thing she could do now…

…

…

…

So she just sat with me.

I crossed my arms on my kneecaps and buried my head in between. The things that I just saw, the things that I just _felt._ It felt _so fucking real_. I tried push myself to not think about it, but it was in the middle of night, and I was just too tired…

I started to sob.

Judy quietly began to rub my shoulder. I didn't want her to feel empathetic about me, but I didn't stop her. I didn't want to move, and I didn't want to show my face.

And so I tucked my head in tighter.

It wasn't self pity that drove me to tears. No. Feeling sorry about myself was the last thing I'd do. It wasn't that I was scared, and it wasn't that I disturbed. No. Real life had done that plenty of times. What truly felt was anger.

What I truly felt was hatred.

I hated my mind. I hated the shit it does to me. I hated the thoughts it contained and memories it kept. I fucking despised my imagination and the goddamn tricks it plays. I made it clear to myself that I wouldn't look back on my life, but leave it to my brain to find a way to fuck with me.

Over and over. Again and again.

The two of us sat for several minutes, listening to the soft sounds of the splashing waves behind us. I'd occasionally look up from my arms and stare out across the water, contemplating deeply as my trembling breaths calmed down. It seemed a bit easier to get over nightmares now. Experience has a way of numbing things…

…

…

…

"You alright now?"

Judy's voice was cautious. I took a deep breath and kept my gaze ahead of me.

"—Better… I'm— I'm better… I guess…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

I smirked dryly, shaking my head speaking softly.

"Nah… No, fuck that."

Judy laughed subtly. Patting my shoulder in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Alright… Suit yourself."

I took a deep sigh, swearing sarcastically under my breath and staring towards the mountains. I could see the ridges even at night.

"God… You know— I could really go for some of that Sommy Soup right about now…"

"— _Sommy_ soup? You mean _Somnum_ Soup?"

"...Yeah— yah whatever…"

Judy snickered lightly, standing up next to me and sighing tiredly.

"Well… Looks like you're out of luck."

She turned around, stepping through the water and making her way on shore.

"Just remember, everything will be alright… Come on now, let's get you dried off."

I smiled, returning my gaze to the mountains ahead of me. Judy was right. It'd take awhile to unsee what I just dreamt of, but here in the real world, we were in pretty good shape. We had a lead on the Feds, we were close to the border, and from what it seems, Tyler and Lupus were still alive.

I stood up and turned around. Everything would be fine now. We were in good position, and tomorrow we'd make even more progress. I started dragging my feet upshore, looking forward to moment of waking up tomorrow morning…

…

…

…

Wait a minute.

I froze suddenly, distracted by an unforeseen thought that appeared in my head. Something felt off. Something felt wrong.

"Nick?"

I stepped back, putting a paw to my head and staring at the rabbit. The thought was growing now. My head was starting to ache. No. Something was off. Somewhat was wrong.

"Nick, hey… What are you doing?"

The rabbit stepped back into the water, making her way over with a baffled look on her face. The thought was infesting my mind now. My head was pulling one last trick on me. It found something to fuck me over with. It found a fact, an unavoidable reality.

The nightmare wasn't over.

"Nick!"

"Stay away."

I jumped back, throwing my arms out in defense and stepping deeper into the water. The rabbit stuttered, speaking with a nervous tone.

" _What?"_

" _Get back!"_

" _Nick!"_

" _GET THE FUCK BACK!"_

She gasped in shock, clearly confused by my behavior. No. She didn't get it. She didn't fucking get it. I turned back towards the mountains and stared down at my paws. They trembled heavily with fear.

"No… _no-no-no-no-no-PLEASE NO."_

Claws. I had razor sharp claws. Claws that could dig into skin. Claws that could rip someone apart. The nightmare wasn't over.

" _What's wrong… Nick. What's wrong!?"_

Teeth. I had powerful jaws that could clamp down on someone. I had teeth that could dig to the bone. The nightmare wasn't over.

" _Nick please! You're scaring me!"_

Blood. I had bad blood. Blood that was infected. Blood that was contaminated with a lethal injection. I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop it. The nightmare wasn't over. The nightmare was never over…

…

…

…

I could go savage at any moment.

"Nick, will you just—"

" _WHERE IS IT?"_

The rabbit jumped back with her mouth agape. She shook her head and stuttered.

"Wha— what… What are you talking about?"

I looked over her head towards the shore. It was over there. I had to get it. I had to have it. I jumped forward and frantically made my way towards land.

"... N— Nick? Where are you—"

I ignore her inquiries, stomping through the water as fast as I could. The sand and mud slowed me down, but I trudged on, grunting as I got myself onto the rocky shore. I jumped up onto the rocks and looked around.

Yes. It was around here somewhere.

" _Please_ … Nick, _please_ stop!"

I stumbled over the stones. I searched through the cracks. I began scanning every square inch of the shore, swearing to myself as I time progressed. My vision couldn't fail me now. I needed to find it.

It _had_ to be around here.

" _Talk to me! Nick! Seriously!"_

Her words were blocked by my racing mind. The search became desperate. There were so many holes it could've been in. There were so many places it could've been hidden in. I was about to give up.

But then I saw it shine.

I raced towards it, almost falling over a boulder in the process. Yes. I found what I was looking for. Just a few few feet away from each other, the companioned objects sat inches away from the water. I reached for them with frantic paws.

I quickly put the collar on.

" _What the fuck are you—"_

I turned around. Judy was standing directly behind me, her eyes glued to the device that was now around my neck. The green light shone onto her horrified face. I stepped forwards.

"Take this."

I outstretched my paw and held the remote out. Judy stared down at it with a quivering chin. She struggled for several moments to understand what was happening. Her words were hollow.

"Nick. Take that off."

I shook my head profusely, shoving the remote into her chest with a nervous aggression.

"No… No—you need to take this."

"I— I can't do that."

"No, you have to. _Take it."_

Judy raised her arms, stepping back and shoving my arm away from her chest. Her voice was raised now. She still couldn't understand.

"What is this!? … What the hell are you doing!?"

My voice cracked, my eyes watering now.

"Look… Judy, I— I can go savage at any moment…"

"I— … I— … -I know that."

"— _So take it."_

…

…

…

" _No."_

Her words shot waves pain through my body. My breaths became faster. My words more frantic. My attempts more dire.

"I can't— No… No, please… _Please just fucking take this…"_

She shook her head again. This was hurting her.

" _No… No, I'm not taking that."_

"— _Why!? Why the fuck not!"_

" _I'm not that kind of mammal, Nick— you should know—"_

" _It's not about that!"_

" _Than what is it about than!?"_

" _I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU."_

My voice echoed across the lake, filling the woods with my pain and silencing the world around us. The feelings I held had spilt out now, my face growing damp with tears.

" _Judy, I— … I won't be able to control it when it happens… I can't— I can't do this… Judy— I don't want to kill you…"_

My body shuddered with every word. Judy was paralyzed, a mix of shock and horror overcoming her senses. I didn't want to see her gone. I was a grenade, and only fate could decide whether to pull the pin.

" _...But— but… you'll be able to stop it… You can save yourself if you… If you keep this with you…"_

I raised the remote up to her again, offering it one final time.

" _All you have to do is turn the dial up to ten, and that'll… —that'll… — … –that'll stop me."_

Judy swallowed, raising a trembling paw and taking the remote hesitantly. She stared down at it carefully, examining it with a terrified expression. Several moments passed. She didn't give it back to me. She didn't throw it away or smash it… She just held it silently. She just looked at it.

And after a while, she stared back at me.

A new look arose. Yes. For the first time, Judy wasn't confused. She wasn't bewildered by my actions. She wasn't baffled by my words. She was understanding, utterly petrified, but well aware why. I could see it in her eyes now; she was scared, not for herself, but for me. We both knew that there was nothing she could do about it. I was injected, and there was no escape…

Without a word, she jumped forward and hugged me.

I jerked at the touch, but she refused to let go. She buried her face into my chest, squeezing me with the tightest embrace she could muster. I let out an unsteady breath, resting my head on her own and hugging her back. I wasn't sure how long we stood there in the dark, but I didn't care.

I was a goner, and she was all I had to hold on to.

* * *

 **OH HAHA I LOVE DARKNESS. LET'S FUCKING GO.**

 _I'm actually really sorry_ _ **.**_


	41. After Hours

_**HAPPY PRESIDENTIAL FUCKERY DAY!**_

 **It's time — that's right — time for another fucking flashback.**

 **So I'm not completely sure that I've said this before, but a few chapters ago, we hit a very important milestone… Well…** _ **Actually**_ **we reached two… So I'll tell you the smaller one first…**

 **WE REACHED 100,000 PAGE VIEWS**

 **Okay, yah, not so small—** _ **that's fuCKING CRAZY!**_ **This story's page has been opened over 100,000 times. It's absolutely insane to think about how many people have gotten onto this site and looked at the thingy** _ **I made.**_ **Like, I write stuff over here in Florida, and then you guys read it from** _ **all over the world.**_ **Seriously, shoutout to all of the people in other countries. It means a lot to me that this story's continued to grow, and that over the past 9-or-so months, I've been able to share my creation with awesome people.**

 **Now, for some more jarring news.**

 **I've been writing this story since March 13th of last year. It was a spontaneous decision I made at four in the morning, and after changing the story's plot (and name) like three times, it somehow got all of us here: A chaotically complicated and extremely dark plot, almost 300,000 words, and over 400 followers on two sites.** _(No, fuck that. Fuck Ao3.)_ **It's 2017. And after all we've gone through, we finally made it.**

 _ **We're halfway through Fallen.**_

 **I'm not exactly sure how this saga will end, but over the past few months, I've been getting a clearer idea of how long it'll take for me to conclude this story:**

 **5 books.**

 **We're over halfway through Book 3, and although I'm not too certain about how many words will be written in total, I'm aiming for half a million. I have very exciting plans for Book 4, and Book 5 should be even more interesting. It's one hell of a task to spend almost 2 years writing, but fuck it. I'm enjoying it, and from what I could tell, you guys are too.**

 **So yeah.**

 **I enjoyed writing this. Like last chapter, I've had this in mind now for a while, so hopefully I'm good at planning out stories. Hell, I've already been hiding shit from you guys and you don't even know it. Oh, the powers I possess. You guys are oblivious sheep…**

 **But you're still cool… Yah… Still cool.**

* * *

 _16 Years Ago_

It was late.

The city was blanketed in darkness, the night sky illuminated only by the glows of neon below. In the downtown district, mammals crowded the street with restless activity. But out in the smaller neighborhoods, all was quiet. It was the perfect place to own a store; there was enough traffic to draw buyers in during the day, and at night, the silence could be soaked in peacefully.

It was well past closing time. After a fairly productive day sizing and selling suits, the fox sat by himself at the front counter, staring down at the stacks of paper with a pair of glazed eyes. Going through taxes and bills was never a process he enjoyed, nor was it something he was good at. He usually left his colleagues to take care of such matters. Now however, at _Wilde and Sons,_ filling out paperwork became a daily chore, and although he personally despised it, John was still content with sacrificing a bit of his sanity for the business and his son…

But _god_ did he despise it.

The fox sat with his tail drooped lifelessly. His paws covered his head, and his eyes stared stiffly at the wall of text before him. The issue with taxes was that it combined the two subjects Mr. Wilde hated most: Math and Economics. He was business savvy when it came to negotiating and making deals, but when the time arrived to sit down and do the math, the fox was always stumped.

It was unavoidable. Bills were a normal inconvenience, but taxes were a whole other ordeal. At around this time every year, predators who owned businesses were required to pay a heavy tax. John was already in economic turmoil, and so running through the numbers only stressed him out even more.

The more annoyed he got, the slower he went. It had been almost three hours since he sent his son to bed, and John wasn't even halfway through the pile of papers on his desk. He sighed in defeat. At this rate, he'd be here all night.

 _*Creak_

The fox's ear twitched. He paused briefly and glanced across the room, listening for a few seconds before returning to his work. The building was old, and the walls tended to pop whenever it got cold out. John scribbled his pen and shook his head subtly, locking his gaze with the columns of numbers beneath him…

…

…

…

 _*Creeeeeeeeeaaak_

The soft scratching of the pen ceased. Another noise. John looked up again, this time a bit more confused. He thought to himself the possibilities; it could've been the structure of the building, or it could've been something else… John slowly glared back down, and after several moments of silence, he continued with his meticulous work…

…

…

…

 _*Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak_

The fox stood up, setting his pen down and staring vaguely at the source of the noise. It appeared to be coming from the back hallway. He hesitated briefly, but after waiting a few moments, he found himself drifting away from the counter. His eyes were locked on the dark passageway. It ran adjacent to the showroom floor, so he could only see a small section of it. Curiosity nagged at him. John rested his paw on the edge of the counter, moving around the corner and stepping out from behind his workspace.

He paused again, a little more nervous than before. The possibilities of what was making the noise became apparent in his head. _Was it an intruder? Was it the police?_ He was supposed to be the only one awake, the only other mammal in here being—

" _BOO!"_

John yelped, leaping forward and whipping around wildly. He threw his paws up in defense and looked around, only to immediately sigh in relief. He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his head.

It was just his son.

"Ha! —I got you good that time!"

The seven-year-old stared up at his father with beaming eyes. He stood like a young kit, his bright green pajamas hanging loosely from his shoulders and arms. John snickered, shaking his head and bending down. The sudden wave of fear was replaced by smug satisfaction. He spoke smilingly.

"What on earth are _you_ doing out of bed?"

Nick raised his paws, the fabric of his sleeves flinging about. He spoke with a light an energetic tone. Not a hint of tiredness was traced in his tone.

"I came out to scare you!"

The father stood back up and placed his paws on his hips, responding with an exhausted sigh.

"Well… You definitely succeeded…"

His son let out a giggle, a soft silence soon falling between them. John glanced back over at the papers on the desk. For a moment, he forgot he had to do them. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged, slowly taking a step forward and placing a paw on the counter. Nick spoke blithely from behind.

"—Watcha doing?"

John looked back, his eyebrows raised at the question. He hesitated for a couple moments before responding, trying his best to wipe away the gloominess he felt.

"Oh— _uhhh_ … Nothing much, just… Taxes."

"Can I help?"

The father scoffed and smiled, shaking his head while returning his gaze to the papers.

"Trust me… You don't want to get your paws on any of these…"

"—Why not?"

"Well… I mean, it's adult stuff."

" _I like adult stuff!"_

The young fox bounced where he stood, walking over to the desk and standing on his toes in an attempt to get a look at them. Even with his best efforts, his head was well over a foot below the counter. John smirked, smiling as he spoke. He had to break the news.

"Ah! —Great then… So you won't mind doing all this _math_ for me?"

Nick's enthusiasm was immediately diminished. He stopped bouncing, his expression turning to a disgusted wince.

"Uu _ugHgghH— Math!?"_

John snickered as his son backed away from the counter. He turned back and picked one of the papers up, raising it in the air with a savvy smirk.

"Yep. You know, when you get to be my age, you'll be doing this at the end of every month."

" _Every month!?"_

"You betcha!"

" _Awwwwwgh!"_

Nick's exaggerated moan only amused John. He tossed the paper back onto the desk, kicking a leg up and leaning back against the counter.

"Yah… Well— it isn't _that_ bad… —With enough schooling, you might actually come to be pretty good at it!"

" _Yeah— okay, Dad."_

The two of them chuckled. As young as Nick was, he was already starting to show the traits of his father: optimism and smug sarcasm. John pushed himself off of the desk and stepped over towards his son. The jaunts and the jokes were gone; his voice was soft yet authoritative.

"Alright… I think it's time for you to head back to bed."

Nick responded with a whine.

"Oh come on! I'm not even tired!"

"Yeah, you never are… Besides, you shouldn't be down here without your collar on. Let's go."

John placed a paw on Nick, turning him around and guiding him towards the hallway. The two of them made their way across the room, eventually getting to the entryway when—

 _ ***BANG *BANG *BANG**_

The air became a tense silence. The foxes quickly whipped around, swiftly staring up and over towards the front entrance. John held a tense grip on his son's shoulder, his mind soon racing with a curious dread. Several seconds passed before the knocks returned.

 _ ***BANG *BANG *BANG**_

They became faster. They became louder. John had the sudden instinct to hide his child, but something was off. The sounds echoed in his mind. No. The knocking wasn't that of power and intimidation. It was that of panic. There was a desperation behind each beat. He took a step forward.

 _ ***BANG *BANG *BANG**_

" _HELP!"_

Someone was in trouble.

"Stay here!"

John found himself sprinting towards the door. Behind him, Nick stood at the edge of the hallway, frozen with confusion. He watched as his father ran towards the door, reaching forward and unlatching the lock. John did little to hesitate; he swung the door open and glared outside.

Before he could react, a panicked otter burst inside.

He scampered and staggered, stumbling over his own feet and falling to the ground. Matthew quickly closed the door behind him, locking it tight with great haste. In the middle of the room, the stranger had tossed himself onto his back, kicking and flailing about with each spurted breath.

He was injured.

John ran over, kneeling down and looking closer at the distraught mammal. He seemed disoriented, just now getting an idea of where he was at. The fox could spot the wounds: a blackened eye, a bloodied nose, a large laceration just above his left ear. John didn't hesitate. He spoke up at his son with a determined voice.

"There's a red box underneath the sink in the kitchen… Get it! —Quickly!"

Nick, still bewildered by what was happening, snapped out of his daze and hurried off in the hallway, disappearing from view. John looked back down at the otter. His breaths had slowed down, and his fidgeting kicks had almost ceased completely. His eyes were filled with a dimming fear. John spoke softly.

"Come on, let's get you up."

The fox offered a paw. At first, the stranger hesitated, but after a few moments, he sheepishly obliged. John helped him to his feet, and together, the two of them made their way over to the front counter. The otter was assisted as he slumped down into the squeaky office chair. John was quick to break the silence, speaking with a comforting tone.

"What's your name?"

The otter blinked a few times, his mind finally processing where he was at and what was now happening. He took a deep breath, wiping away some of the blood beneath his nose. His voice was shaky.

"E-Emmitt… —Emmitt Otterton…"

John nodded. Emmitt appeared to be in his early forties. He wore a broken pair of glasses and a turtleneck shirt that went up to his chin. His green sweater was soiled with dirt and drops of blood, and there was a sizable hole in his pants. The fox looked over him momentarily before reaching for his shattered glasses, carefully removing them from his battered face.

"Emmitt? —Alright Emmitt, my name's John… John Wilde."

The otter swallowed, nodding subtly and giving an appreciative smile.

Suddenly, Nick emerged from the back of the room, carrying a fairly large red-colored container. It was like a suitcase compared to his size. Still however, the child wasted no time getting to the counter. John stepped back, grabbing the case and setting it up on the table.

"Alright— alright, now… Go on and pour him a glass of water… Can you reach the cabinets?"

"—Yah. Yah, I can."

"Okay— go, go!"

The fox obeyed immediately, turning back and running towards the hallway. He'd learned how to climb up onto the cabinets by sneaking into the jar of cookies his father always hid, but now, his childish antics were irrelevant. He disappeared again into the darkness. John looked back to the otter, taking a deep breath and examining the otter's matted fur.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Mr. Otterton gulped. He sniffled his nose and stared out the store windows, gathering his thoughts with a look of concern. John opened up the medical kit and began to dig through the supplies. The momentary silence was broken by the otter's nervous sigh.

"... I— I was working late… I own a small flower shop uptown, and— we always close at five, but I had to stay there and fill out some paperwork…"

The fox nodded, bringing out a small plastic package and tearing it open. He pulled out a wet wipe and reached for the otter's head. With great care, he began to clean his fur of the blood and the dirt that covered it.

"...And so, when I was done, I— I closed everything up and started to make my way home… I took the subway and… —and I guess I got off at the wrong stop or something…"

Emmitt's tone was filled with a pained confusion, the words falling from his mouth with shallow breaths. John continued to wipe away the blood, revealing the exact locations of every cut and bruise on his body. Mr. Wilde's curiosity grew, but his stomach started to churn.

"...The next train wouldn't come by for another thirty minutes, and— and my house was only ten blocks away… So I— … I decided to just walk the rest of the way…"

The otter's voice croaked, the details of the event seeming to resurface in his head.

"... I was walking by this bar when these sheep just… jumped at me."

Nick came out from the kitchen, carrying with him a plastic cup filled with tap water. He swiftly made his way over to the desk. Emmitt continued with his story.

"...They came out of nowhere… I mean, I— I couldn't do anything… There were just… _so_ many of them. They took my briefcase and all of the money I had, and… —And there were a few mammals out on the street, but… but no one came to help… — _They just passed by…"_

Nick held out the glass, waiting for his father to turn around and take it. Several moments passed, but nothing was done; nobody moved. John had stopped wiping, frozen suddenly in a silent trance…

…

…

…

"Dad?"

The father's ears perked up. He widened his eyes and blinked out of his thoughts, returning his attention to his awaiting son. He cleared his throat and grabbed the cup, trying his best to put on a natural expression. He turned to the otter and spoke civilly.

"Sorry. Continue, please…"

He gave Emmitt the cup of water. The otter looked down in it and sighed, more upset than scared now.

"...I was able to free myself after a while… And when I did, I just— chose a random direction and ran. I ran as _fast_ as I could… I didn't even know where I was going…"

"—Did they follow you?"

"...No— no… I don't think they did."

The otter became silent. He lifted the glass up and took a sip of water, holding it with a subtle shake. John glanced outside. From what he could see, the pitch black streets were empty. He breathed slowly and looked back, the otter finishing his story with a conclusive tone.

"...And— I… —I found myself here… Your store was the only building with their lights on…"

John nodded, glancing over momentarily and reaching across the desk. He picked up a tissue box and turned back to face Emmitt, holding it out for him to take from.

"Ah— thank you…"

He pulled out a tissue and held it to his nose, wiping off the last drops of blood from the tip of his mouth. Mr. Otterton seemed to be completely calm now. His voice was mild, and the shaking of his skin had now ceased entirely. He glanced over to the desk, crumbling up the tissue in a closed paw.

"How bad do I look?"

John folded his arms, shaking his head and examining his head in detail.

"It's not that bad… You have a cut that might need stitches above your ear, but… Other than that, I think you'll be alright…"

The otter sighed, a grateful smile soon cracking on his beaten face. He took a look around, taking in his surroundings with deep contemplation. Several moments passed between the three of them. Emmitt's voice was warm.

"Look… I really appreciate you doing this, really… It means a lot. Not everyone in this city is this nice, especially to… _You know…_ mammals like us."

John smiled, resting his paws on the table and nodding.

"Of course, I mean— what can I say… Us predators need to look out for each other…"

"Certainly!"

The otter scratched his head and winced. He was clearly uncomfortable with the aching pains across his body, but he didn't really care. He felt better, much better; both physically and emotionally. John could've sworn he had his doubts at first; letting some random stranger into his shop at this time of night wasn't always the wisest of choices, but in the end, it was the right thing to do. He was sure of it.

"Here, let's get you bandaged up."

John reached into the medical case, but just as he grabbed the roll of gauze, he hesitated. After a few seconds, he turned to his son, speaking with a soft and sober tone.

"But first… I think you need to go to bed."

Nick's expression turned sour, a wave of disappointment washing away his enthusiasm.

"But— but Dad! … Mr. Otterton needs—"

"—Mr. Otterton will be alright… You've been a big help tonight, but you need to get some sleep…"

The young fox opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have anything to say. He knew his attempts of convincing John to stay up were in vain. He sighed in defeat, running over to his father and hugging him tightly.

"You'll see me first thing in the morning, I promise."

The embrace was brief, yet sentimental. Nick stepped back, smiling as he turned around and headed off into the hallway. He disappeared behind the wall, his footsteps fading as he climbed up the distant staircase…

…

…

…

"That's a really cute son of yours…"

John snickered, kicking a leg up and laying a paw on the counter.

"Yeah… He's just a— a little ball of energy…"

"I can tell."

"...You know, it can be a real pain in the ass to get him in bed sometimes… _especially_ on school nights…"

The otter smirked, folding his arms and keeping his gaze fixed on the empty hallway.

"Ooh… Mornings must be fun then, eh?"

"—Actually, he's a bit of a morning mammal."

"Really?"

"Yeah! The kid goes to bed at three in the morning and wakes up the next day at seven, _even more_ energetic than at night!"

"Wow."

The two of them began to chuckle. For them, children were purely an oddity. It was hard to imagine that they were like that a few decades ago. Maturity seemed to start early for the adults of today.

Unrolling the strip of bandages, the father began to think to himself. He stared down at Mr. Otterton's paw, quickly spotting a gold ring on the one of his fingers. He was fortunate enough not to lose it during the scuffle. John continued the conversation.

"So… You have a family?"

Emmitt glanced down, following the fox's gaze for a moment before speaking up.

"Oh, —oh yeah! … A wife and two beautiful children… They're at the house now—"

He paused suddenly, a new silence enveloping the two of them. The otter's eyes widened, scanning around in subtle fit of concern.

"Ohhhh— _God…_ They're at the house! I was supposed to be home almost half an hour ago… _Aw, they're probably worried sick!"_

"I have a phone here… Do you want to call them?"

Emmitt looked back to John, nodding ecstatically.

"Oh— yes! Can I!?"

"Of course!"

The two of them stood up. John assisted the otter as he motioned him towards the wall-mounted telephone across the room. Emmitt spotted it, stepping earnestly ahead and speaking anxiously.

"Oh— she's gonna be _so_ mad… She hates it when I get in these types of—"

 _ ***Knock *Knock *Knock**_

The two of them froze, immediately turning towards the front entrance in silence. It was difficult to see in the dark, but John could scarcely make it out:

A single silhouette was waiting at the door.

The fox whispered sharply.

" _I thought you said no one followed you."_

" _N- Nobody followed me here— I swear."_

 _ ***Knock *Knock *Knock**_

John, clearly bewildered, took a step forward and spoke again, this time directing his words to the figure outside.

"Sorry! We're closed!"

…

…

…

 _ ***Knock *Knock *Knock**_

Nothing. Nothing but more knocks. John hesitantly walked over to his desk, reaching down and ducking his head beneath the wooden surface.

"What are you doing?"

A few short moments passed before the fox emerged. He swiftly made his way around the other end of the counter, and as he walked into the open, what he had in his paws came fully into view. Emmitt stared at it with startled eyes.

He grabbed a baseball bat.

"You said they were drunk?"

The otter glanced up, soon realizing who John was referring to: the sheep. One of them must've found their way over here. He nodded slightly, his tone now tightened.

"Yeah… Yeah, they were drunk."

John sighed, turning around and slowly making his way towards the door. He held the bat tightly in his paws, unsure of who he was going to have to deal with outside. Predators rarely went out in these parts of town at night, and prey almost always meant trouble. He could easily fend himself from a drunk sheep, but he wasn't looking for a fight. No. He'd just yell a few times, waving the bat in the air only to intimidate. He wouldn't have to fight, there was only one of them out there.

The fox got to the door. The glass was somewhat fogged, and so he couldn't quite make out who exactly was outside. He swallowed, gripping the wooden handle with one paw and unlatching the lock with the other. His muscles tensed. He opened it cautiously. He peered outside…

…

…

…

"Hello."

John was met with an unfamiliar voice. It wasn't slurred, and wasn't aggressive. No. It was formal. He opened the door a bit more, looking up at the mammal standing before him.

It was a buffalo.

"Allow me to introduce myself… My name is Officer David Mack…"

John opened the door completely, laying the bat loosely against his leg.

"...May I come in?"

The fox stood baffled, confused by the unexpected arrival. He couldn't muster up a response; before he could respond, the mammal was already brushing by him. John blinked a few times, turning around and closing the door behind him. All he could was watch.

The buffalo walked casually into the center of the room, placing his hooves on his hips and slowing to a stop. He began to spin around, taking in the sight of clothes racks and folded merchandise. He nodded to himself, smirking at his own thoughts and glancing at the desk.

"Pretty nice place you got set up. It's all… warm and cozy."

The fox was uncomfortable, not because of the prey's large size and gruff voice, but because of his unnatural calmness. John opened his mouth, uttering the only words he could find to say.

"... W— What are you doing here?"

The officer turned back to John, staring at him with relaxed eyes. After a few moments, he glanced off to the side, feeling his way through the closest clothes rack. He examined the suits casually, responding with a tired yawn.

"Well… —I'd rather not go into detail…"

John could only watch as Mr. Mack continued to look through the wide selection clothes. After a few seconds, one suit in particular appeared to have caught the officer's eye. He pulled it out, looking over the patterned stitches with a wandering interest.

"...You make these?"

John nodded hesitantly. The buffalo glared up momentarily before returning his focus to the suit. He hummed, mildly impressed by the fox's craftsmanship. After taking a few more moments to look at the suit, David placed it back onto the rack, clearing his throat and talking with a stately tone.

"But to answer your earlier question, I'm here on a… _business_ endeavor…"

He turned around, raising an arm and motioning towards Emmitt.

"...I'm here for Otterton."

John's throat tightened. He looked at the otter. His eyes were wide open, stricken with a sudden fear that filled his head. John could tell that something was seriously off, and Mr. Otterton's reaction only added to the confusion.

"I— I'm… I'm sorry… What was that?"

The buffalo slowly approached, pulling back one of his coat sleeves and staring down at his watch. His voice grew colder, his eyes shrinking to squint.

"Now— Mr. Otterton, I'm afraid we don't much time here, so I'll give you two options…"

The officer stepped in front of Emmitt, towering over him like a tree that could snap at any moment. John remained frozen at the door, his eyes racing from mammal to another. The collected relaxation in the visitor's expression had vanished. His tone was matter of fact.

"...You can willingly allow me to escort you out of this building…"

The otter blinked, cowering backwards and staring over at John for help. He kept his distance. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure how to react. No. The fox only watched. He only listened.

"...or…"

The buffalo crossed his arms, his eyes now piercing into Otterton's.

"...I could have my fellow officers do it for me."

Other officers. John's breath was cut short. He felt himself reaching for the door. Slowly and silently, he grabbed the handle and cracked the door open. His actions were fueled by a petrified interest. He had to look.

The fox turned around and peered outside.

He could see them in the dark: Officers; hiding in the back alleys, concealed in the shadows of the night. Their eyes met his, their stabbing stares watching him like hungry beasts. He stepped back, the door squeaking quietly to a close in front of him.

This was a raid.

John turned around. He could feel his stomach churning. His quickening breaths were accompanied by the thunderous thuds of his beating heart. Confusion turned to horror, his voice becoming panicked.

"— _Emmitt? … Emmitt what the hell is this!?"_

" _I- I— I… I don't know!"_

The otter glanced up at the buffalo, his eyes electrified by a suffocating fear. He shook his head rapidly, his actions becoming more and more pronounced.

" _I don't know what you're talking about! —I —I didn't do anything wrong!"_

The buffalo crossed his arms.

"The federal government asks that all predators follow and abide by the _specific_ set of laws we set for you…"

"— _wHAT?"_

"...Those who are unable to do so will be punished promptly and accordingly…"

" _But— b-but—"_

"...It is my job is to make sure that not a single one of you street monglers thinks they're above the law…"

"— _But I haven't done anything! I've followed all of the laws!"_

The buffalo nodded, scoffing to himself and bending down.

"...Ah— that you have, Mr. Otterton…"

Emmitt froze as the officer reached for his neck. He grabbed the green fabric of his turtleneck sweater, smiling as he revealed the true reason why he was here.

"...All except for _one."_

He forcefully tugged the shirt downwards, revealing the otter's exposed neck. John felt his heart drop, like somebody pummeled his gut with the baseball bat in his paws. He became numb, feeling sick at the sight:

Emmitt didn't have a collar on.

The otter felt around his neck, immediately shocked by the startling revelation. He hadn't mentioned it. He hadn't thought about it. He didn't even know he had it off.

" _... I… -I, I don't… I didn't—"_

"—Article one, section seven of the predatory collar mandate prohibits any uncollared predators from occupying a public space at any time."

Emmitt looked around. He must've been spotted outside. There were cameras everywhere. Somebody had to have seen him.

"— _But… B-but I was robbed! Those sheep! —They… they had to have taken it…"_

"—I don't care _how_ you lost it, what matters is the fact that you _did_ lose it!"

" _Come on, no, I— I can go get it! … They probably still have it!"_

"—Not a chance, you've already broken the law, and it's time that you—"

"— _They stole my collar! Isn't that a crime!?"_

"— _ENOUGH."_

The buffalo's yell echoed off the walls, his angered voice silencing Emmitt almost immediately. The officer was through with him. He whipped around and pointed a finger at John.

"I'm done with the chitchat! Since Otterton here can't seem to understand a _fucking_ _word_ I'm saying, I'll just have you decide for him…"

He dropped his arm and grabbed Emmitt by the back of his shirt.

"Mr. Wilde… Will this pred allow me to take him away— or am I gonna have to have my boys _drag_ him out!?"

…

…

…

John felt empty.

His mind raced. Thoughts seemed to eat away at his skull; memories. Dangerous daydreams had started to mix with reality; nightmares. Unavoidable helplessness consumed his heart; regret. There was a familiarity with it all, the feeling he felt. He couldn't run from it. He couldn't hide. No. It was in his head already. It's been there for a long time.

His eyes crept to Emmitt's, the look he gave back seeming to scream thousands of words. He wanted help. He was desperate. He wanted John to do something. He wanted John to say something. No. There was nothing to do. There was nothing to say. What's happened has happened, and only consequences could ensue.

John knew this. John knew this perfectly well.

Time seemed to slow down for an instant. He wasn't sure what to take in. The officer's fiery stare, Emmitt's hopeless pleas, the sounds of his own, deafening heart; it all flooded in at once. It all crashed down on him like a toppling building. His facade had fallen, formality starting to fail him. He became someone else for a moment. His own voice alienated him.

…

…

…

He whispered it with a hollow breath.

" _Get him out."_

Reality seemed to come back, time resuming at a painfully normal pace. His mind went blank, his eyes now fixated on the floor beneath him. He ignored the sounds. He pushed away what he saw. He didn't speak to them as they walked. He didn't look at him as they passed by.

John was empty.

His senses passed by in bits. He could feel the air blow on his back as the door opened behind him. He could smell the faint scent of blood still lingering as the two of them stepped out. He could hear the soft squeaks of the door as it slammed to a violently quiet close. The terrifying energy had left the building, and all was replaced by silence.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Dad?"_

…

…

…

" _... W— Why'd that guy take him?"_

…

…

…

" _Where… Where did they go?"_

…

…

…

" _Dad?"_

A sudden energy shot through John, an immediate urge overcoming him. He snapped out of his trance and reached up, nervously grabbing at his collar and feeling it around his neck. It was still on. It was always on.

" _Dad!? —What are you—"_

In an instant, the father sprung from his spot, sprinting towards his son with an anxious gate. The young fox wasn't sure how to respond, but he didn't have time to; in just a few, short seconds, John had dropped to his knees, holding his son by his shoulders and babbling with a stammered tongue.

" _I need you to make me a promise."_

Nick tilted his head back, clearly confused by his father's strange demeanor. He swallowed, responding with a hesitant reply.

"Uhhh… Yeah— sure, okay…"

" _I need you to promise me that— that…"_

John's voice trailed off. He stared to the side and took a deep breath, struggling to control his paranoid emotions. He had to bring back formality. He had to rebuild the facade, as difficult as that seemed. He couldn't break down in front of his son. Not here. Not now.

With a sigh, he looked back and stressed every word he said.

" _...that no matter how much you hate prey… No matter how bad or— or sad they make you feel, that… that no matter how angry you get at them… you'll always do what they say. You'll follow the rules no matter what."_

Nick nodded, both baffled and concerned about his dad's behavior. John continued.

" _...Promise me that you'll stay off the street… That you'll keep yourself away from crime, and… —and that you'll be careful…"_

Nick nodded again. This was stuff that his father told him everyday. Despite this, he listened carefully. He'd listen to it again.

" _...and please… —Promise me that you'll always keep your collar on… Promise me that no matter how many times you get shocked, no matter how much it hurts to wear it… that you'll always put it on and keep it on."_

Nick smiled, nodding his head earnestly.

"I promise."

John sighed, placing a paw on his son's head and thinking deeply. The swift burst of anxiety seemed to lessen now. The paranoid thoughts of his past dissipated slightly, and with the presence of his son, he could find some stable footing.

He drew his son closer, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him dearly. His head was a barrage of thoughts, but a single phrase seemed to repeat itself over and over again. He focused on the single idea, hammering it into the foreground of his brain. It was as if he was trying to communicate it to his son, like telling it to himself would somehow tell Nick.

He almost whispered the thought.

 _Keep your collar on._

 _Keep your collar on._

 _Please, for my sake._

 _Keep your collar on._

* * *

 **I'll give a cookie to whoever can spot the spelling error my editor skipped over last chapter. I'm not changing it. Hint: It's a type of insect. Try and find it.**

 _ **Except for you, Sarcasmisourstrength. You already know what it is.**_

 _ **(Oh, and Btw Astro, I'm sorry for the spam on discord. [Even though it was really fucking funny.] Shoutout to you for editing. You've always been a huge help. :3)**_


	42. When Paths Cross

**ALMOST** **15000 WORDS WAHT**

 **Well that took longer than it should've. No. This** _ **chapter**_ **is longer than it should've. I have this tendency to underestimate** _ **how fucking wordy I am…**_ **It happens all the time, but I'm pretty sure it's getting worse lmao.**

 **God.**

 **Well. What's done is done. I've spent two straight weeks writing 2k words a day, during which I spent getting sick, getting a new dog, and dealing with family crisis. Yay. Productive Jack at his finest.**

 **I've also been trying to figure out how I'm gonna end this book. Not including this one, only have 3 chapters to write until the finale. I don't even know what I'm doing at this point. I've had some ideas, but there's this thing called "Basic realism and logic" that keeps getting in the way. Plus, what I have planned isn't too climactic. Idk. I'll think about it some more.**

 **ATTENTION! ALERT! ALERT!**

 _ **oh god what's that.**_

 **IMPORTANT PLOT INFORMATION INCOMING!**

 _ **oh yeah…**_

 **So we need to talk about collars.** **A lot of you were concerned about the one Nick put on two chapters ago. I got a lot of reviews/PM's, and just to clear some things up, I'll give a quick rundown on what types of collars exist in the story.**

 **(Before Confinement Zones.)**

 **(1.) Civilian Collars.**

 **These were the collars that Nick and Honey wore for the first 7-or-so chapters of the story, and they are also the ones featured in the flashback story arc. They are triggered by remote, and can be taken off at anytime. Preds can put locks on them if they want, but wearing them is…** _ **Uhhh…**_ " **Optional."**

 **(2.) Serf Collars.**

 **Before preds were allowed to live as second-class citizens, everyone wore these bad-boys. They're basically the same as civilian collars, but this type needs a key to be taken off. These are what the serfs wear during the majority of Book 2. No trackers. No mic. They're just locked.**

 _ **(After**_ **Confinement Zones.)**

 **(3.) Tracked Collars.**

 **Now when shit starts hitting the fan, the government steps up their game by implementing** _ **these**_ **collars. They have mics and location chips built within them. Also, they're basically indestructible. These are the collars Nick and Co. had to wear in the confinement zone, and they're** _ **also**_ **the ones Nick in the serfs had to wear during the finale of Book 2 (When Judy's dad comes home).**

 _ **(Note: None of the collars in this story are activated by increased heart rate.)**_

 **Now, the collar Nick put on recently was a** **serf collar,** **meaning that he's not being tracked nor listened to. I apologize for not clarifying this in the chapter itself. For newer readers, you might of noticed that I went back to put in some additional dialogue. Everything's alright now, but for a lot of you, I left y'all in the dark. Sorry about that.**

 **Alright. Class time is over. I have an entire document describing the history of the City-State. I might add onto it. Hell, I might even publish it. Idk. Might be interesting.**

 **Have fun reading. It's a lot of words…**

 **Sorry…?**

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 27th. 10:06 AM_

 _Day 5_

There wasn't much to talk about.

Our conversation consisted of the quiet crackling of footsteps. The sporadic snapping of twigs and leaves seemed to distill the air, tainting it with a subtle unsteadiness. It was normally different; usually the sounds made a stable and consistent rhythm, one that you could hum along to in the tired hours of traveling; her two paces for every step of mine.

It used to be orderly, but now, the beat was broken.

There was nothing but unevenness. There was no rhythm, no tempo to stick your mind to. It could've been the rugged terrain that was causing this. It could've been the trees that stuck their roots up in every direction, or the random holes and pits in the ground that were hidden beneath leaves. Yes. It could've been the seemingly never-ending obstacle course of rocky hillsides between us and the Cobden Facility. The uneven sounds of steps bugged me more and more, my thoughts remaining still like a stagnant puddle in my head…

No. There wasn't much to talk about.

Our wordless conversation carried on, the crunching of crumbling leaves continuing to fill my senses. Every rustling plant caused my eardrums to scratch. Every cracking pine cone sent spikes of irritation through my skull. I was getting annoyed at the littlest things. I was getting a headache, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

Maybe it was because every yawn I breathed reminded me of the hours I spent awake last night, laying in bed and staring hopelessly at the stars. Maybe it was because every noise my stomach made reminded me that we were almost completely out of food. Maybe it was because the universe had this fucked-up way of constantly reminding me of all the shit I didn't want to think about…

…

…

…

Maybe I was overthinking things.

 _Breathe._

I took a deep breath, raising a paw a rubbing my head. I needed to fill it with something, a thought, an idea, anything. I needed to stop listening to the deafening wall of silence between Judy and I. I needed to speak…

…

…

…

But I couldn't.

I didn't even know where to start. There were too many things to take into consideration, too many reasons to be hesitant. You couldn't really start a discussion after an event like last night. The fear and paranoia was covered by a cold layer of awkwardness, but it remained like a dormant volcano. I was trapped, stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to risk another episode by speaking, but at the same time, the rift between us was making me feel empty.

I found myself feeling for my collar.

It was still there, securely locked around my neck and functioning properly. In terms of comfort, the old serf collars weren't that different from the ones I used to wear. They scratched and they itched, and they all matted up my fur. However, the reasons for having them on were different now…

Drastically different.

Collars always meant safety in the city. Sure, we hated wearing them, but to live in the Capital, we needed them. Although a burden, it was just a natural aspect in life: keep your collar on, save your own skin. It used to be a simple living, but now, things have complicated tenfold. I wasn't wearing it for me anymore…

I was wearing it for her.

Back in March, when everything turned to shit, the news agencies played nothing but the scarring images of mauled prey. I remembered seeing this one pig — probably in his twenties — sitting at the back of a parked ambulance. His shirt was soaked with blood, and nearly half of his face was ripped open. I'd seen worse that night, but what really stuck out to me was what they showed next. Just a few seconds later, the camera panned to a caged predator, the one who had attacked the mammal, foaming at the mouth and swiping its claws at police officers. His chin was stained with blood. His entire body convulsed.

He was a ferret.

I wasn't sure what the government put into those serums, but from what I could tell, it wasn't doing what they said it was. Everyone suspected that predators were mysteriously reverting back to their natural instincts, but that wasn't what was happening. No. It was doing something much worse.

It was turning us into killing machines.

Images from that nightmare emerged. The blood, the guts, the screaming; it all came back in waves of thought, but the gore wasn't what got to me. No. The image that was stuck in my head was that of my own. The face I stared into was mine, even if it seemed like someone else. The universe reminded me what I could become, but even worse, it reminded me of what I could do to the rabbit walking next to me.

I shuddered at thought, gripping my head and rubbing it harder.

 _Don't think about that._

 _Breathe._

 _Focus._

I sighed, shaking the fears away and returning my attention outwards.

Judy walked a few feet ahead of me, staring blankly at the forest floor below. I wasn't sure if she was hanging her head in gloom, or if she was just scanning the ground for things we could trip on. She was always the one to tell me to watch my step, warning me to be more careful whenever I stumbled. Now however, she was silent. Neither of us had really spoken since we left the lake one hour ago…

…

…

…

And now, I found myself wanting to speak again.

I bit my cheek, searching desperately for something to talk about. I could ask where we were. I could ask about the weather. I could ask about anything really, but nothing sounded right. My mind began to race. I needed to say something. I needed to break the silence. I opened my mouth. My voice was soft.

"Hey."

…

…

…

I wasn't sure if she heard me.

It dawned upon me that I had no idea what I was going to talk about. I stared at the back of Judy's head. A moment passed. She said nothing. Part of me was relieved; I need more time to figure out what I was going to say—

"—Yeah?"

She responded flatly, keeping her gaze on ground in front of her. My eyes widened at the sound of her voice. She _did_ hear me. Seconds started to fly by, further lengthening the discomfort of the silence. I couldn't make up my mind. I didn't know where to begin. I answered with a gulp.

"... H— uh… H-How are you?"

…

…

…

"...Good, I'm… —I'm good…"

"Oh… —Good."

I took a deep breath.

 _The fuck kinda question was that, Nick?_

 _I don't… Ugh, just— find something to talk about!_

I shook my head. I searched again. I wasn't quite sure what we could discuss at this point. We've spent five whole days talking about stuff, whether it be the memories of past or plans for the future. I was drawing a blank, my mind—

"—And, what about you?"

Judy's voice caught me off guard, immediately halting my thoughts.

"—Me? Oh— uh…"

My voice trailed off, my eyes wandering off into the wilderness around us. For what seemed like the millionth time, I wasn't certain what to say. I sighed, breathing heavily and speaking hesitantly.

"—Can we… —Can we talk about something?"

"... Like what?"

"—I don't know, just… _anything…_ really…"

…

…

…

"Okay."

Judy looked up for the first time, staring ahead of us and going deep into thought. Many moments passed before she spoke again, my tense thoughts finding alleviation in her voice.

"—So uh… Tell me about Tyler and Lupus…"

She glanced back at me, a subtly intrigued expression in her stare. I answered slowly.

"What… —What do you want to know about them?"

Judy looked forward, speaking a bit louder this time.

"I don't know… Tell me what they're like. You've told me what you did with them but… Give me a little info about their personalities…"

"... Oh."

I stared down at my feet, watching as the leaves and twigs below me got smashed and kicked to the side. That stagnant puddle in my head started to drain. I only knew the guys for two weeks, but I had a somewhat good idea of who they were…

I ignored my headache and delivered my answer.

"Well… Um… Let's see… Tyler— he's, uh… He's kinda weird."

Judy smirked.

"Weird? How so?"

" _I don't know…_ He talked fast, had a high pitched voice… Kinda nervous all the time, I mean— then again… He _was_ breaking the law by stashing illegal documents…"

"Huh…"

A brief pause followed. I started to grow curious of how he'd act outside of the city-state. Every time I spoke with him, it was to make plans to escape the confinement zone. I was never exactly sure about what he did on his spare time.

"—And what about Lupus?"

I looked up again, thinking briefly before responding.

"Oh— uh, him? … I didn't know him that well but… He was nice; quiet and— kinda intimidating, but… Nice."

"So like a— _what do ya call them…_ gentle giant?"

I shrugged.

"—Eh… For a wolf, he was kinda short—but, yeah…"

The two of snickered softly. Judy spoke candidly.

"Well… Hopefully, if we play our cards right, we'll be able to see them soon."

"—Yeah! …—yeah… I— I guess…"

…

…

…

The warm feeling began to fade.

A new realization washed over me, covering me in a blanket of fear and doubt. My breaths grew short, and my head started throbbing. A thought; a startling possibility popped out of nowhere, making itself more and more apparent as the seconds ticked by. I'd scarcely thought about it until this point, but it was definite chance.

All of this time, I weighed out the chances of Tyler and Lupus getting away from the government. When we discovered they were still missing, a spark of excitement grew within me. It told us that they were alive. It told us we had a chance. Now however, that flame had shrunken to a dwindling ember. Tyler and Lupus were out there, but no matter what, they were subjected to the same fate as mine. The newspaper didn't say when they were last spotted. Anything could've happened since then…

Either of them could've gone savage.

I mean, there were so many factors. When Claire turned, she bit Lupus in the neck. When Gideon turned, he bit _me_ in the arm. Hell, _I got the injection twice._ I'd thought about it all before, but now, these facts only intensified my fears. I didn't have a clue on how the serums looked. I didn't know why different predators reacted differently. I didn't know why it took different amounts of time to turn savage. I didn't know if it could spread. Fuck. I didn't know how long I had until—

" _Nick."_

I snapped out of my trance, staring up at Judy with the realization of what I was doing. I was tugging at my collar without even knowing it. I slowed my breaths, lifting my paw up wiping away at my brow.

"Nick, I'm…. I— I…"

Judy's words were staggered, her tone darkened to somber whisper.

"—I'm getting worried about you."

I sighed and stared down, scratching my head as I listened.

"... I know you're scared… _You know_ , I'm— I'm scared too… I know that you don't want to hurt me, it's just… I— I…"

My eyes twitched, and my breaths stuttered. I knew exactly what she was going to say. She had the remote, but she also had the key. I kept my gaze locked to the leaves below me, waiting for her to finally speak her mind…

"...I don't think you should be wearing—"

…

…

…

" _Wait..."_

Her footsteps stopped.

I froze immediately, staring up at her with a baffled gaze. The glum and the gloom were replaced by a sudden silence. Judy's ears were poised and focused.

…

…

…

"Did… Did you hear—"

Judy raised a paw, motioning me to be quiet. I held my breath and looked around, searching for any signs of a possible threat. From what it seemed, we were alone out here…

…

…

…

"Judy, what did you—"

Out of nowhere, Judy began to dig through her backpack. I stood in bewilderment, watching as she quickly pulled out her map. She unfolded the paper, swiftly scanning the surface for several seconds. After a while, the two of us grew quiet…

…

…

…

But then, Judy started walking.

"—wh _at, Carrots?"_

I found myself following her, staggering off in a random direction into the woods. She went a bit faster, intrigued by some unknown interest. I swung my arms around, batting away branches and loose hanging tree limbs. I called her name in a loud whisper.

" _Judy!"_

She continued forwards, half of her attention now focused on the map. The two of us were approaching a dry creek bed. I started to close the gap between us. I said her name again.

" _Hopps!"_

Judy glanced up, her eyes locking onto the small dip in the ground. I watched as she climbed down, disappearing into brook before emerging on the far bank. I was quick to follow, dropping down a few feet and hurriedly making my way to the other side. I climbed up, peeping my head out over the crest as I spoke.

" _Carrots, what the hell are you—"_

My mouth was instantly closed by an outreached paw.

" _Look!"_

My eyes widened. Judy's sudden shift in demeanor made sense now. The sight before me wasn't what I could ever expect…

It was an abandoned cottage.

I carefully observed the setting as my breaths lightened. The property was surrounded by a wall of thick foliage, leaving a small space for the building to reside in the middle. From where I could see at, there wasn't a driveway in sight.

The structure itself had been completely overrun by vines. Plants of all kinds grew from the gutters and out from the foundation, covering the exterior walls in a blanket of green. About half of the roof had caved in, and the windows were all without glass. It was obvious to see that no one had lived in it for well over a decade…

…

…

…

"What, so you can hear houses now?"

" _No— no, I heard a door shut!"_

I blinked a few times, quickly turning around to face Judy.

"So you're saying someone's here!?"

"That's… That's what I heard, Nick."

Judy held out her map, twisting around so that I could get a better look at it. I glanced to where she was pointing to: an area far away from any dots or lines.

"We are at least _10_ miles from the closest road and _20_ from the nearest town… There's not a single documented residency even close to us…"

…

…

…

"... So what do we do?"

I looked up, searching the area for any noticeable signs of life. The windows were mostly concealed, and I couldn't tell if anything was moving from within. The outside seemed equally desolate. The quietness continued for a few more moments, Judy eventually breaking the silence with a loud whisper.

" _I don't hear anyone inside…"_

I glanced over at her. The rabbit's ears were pointed straight at the building, her nose twitching at the slightest of sounds. She contemplated briefly, eventually speaking once more.

" _I think we should go in…"_

I perked up, staring back at the house with an uncertain gaze. I lowered my voice to match her's.

" _Are you… Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

" _Yeah… Whoever shut that door was leaving. Now's are chance to—"_

"— _And what if they come back? We don't know who we're dealing with here, I mean— what if it's a bounty hunter or something?"_

Judy shook her head.

" _No… No, whoever's out here lives in this house."_

" _How do we know that?"_

She rested a paw on my shoulder and pointed forward.

" _Look… At the right side of the building… Next to the gutter…"_

My eyes followed where she directed. I leaned forward and squinted, looking as close as I could. It took me a few seconds, but I was able to make out what she was referring to. On the ground beside the wall, a small stack of chopped wood was assembled. I spoke hesitantly, partially confused by what this all meant.

" _Okay… Wood… What about it?"_

" _Mammals usually have stacks of wood like that for campfires or stoves… I don't think anyone from the city would chop all that wood if they weren't at least spending the night here…"_

I glanced back at her. She had a point, but it still baffled me that anyone would choose to live out here.

" _Alright… So what? Are we just gonna go in and steal everything?"_

" _I… I don't know… I mean— I don't want bring any unwanted attention to us…"_

She paused.

" _...But— then again… We don't have any food… I'm not sure if we have a choice at this point…"_

I nodded. The whole situation was odd, but if the guy who lived here had a stove, they probably had food as well. It was a weird opportunity, but one we would have to take.

" _... Okay… Yeah— we can go in…"_

" _Alright…"_

Judy glared back ahead of us, scanning the area briefly with her ears poised and listening. From what I could tell, she detected that the coast was clear.

…

…

…

After a few moments, she began to climb up.

"— _Wait!"_

" _... What?"_

A new idea appeared in my head. Quickly, I turned back and reached for my bag, unzipping it and digging through its contents. After a couple seconds, I managed to pull out what I needed. I brought the items closer, assembling them close to my chest.

Turning back, I reached out and offered Judy her loaded gun.

" _Just in case."_

She stared at it briefly, eventually nodding her head and taking it.

" _Let's go."_

I got up, taking my pistol out and zipping the bag to a close. I ran through the steps in my head: ammo, aim, safety. I held the gun close to my side, stepping lightly as we ran through the clearing.

It took us only a few seconds to get to the outer wall. We put our backs against it, hiding just beneath an open window. Beside me, Judy crouched up and peeked over, squinting into the house with lowered ears. I watched as she eventually got back down, turning back and speaking softly.

" _Alright… I don't see anyone in there… Let's get in and get out— quickly…"_

I nodded. Judy took a deep breath, lifting her gun up and spinning back towards the window. She looked over the edge, hesitating briefly before hoisting herself up. After a few moments, she was gone. I heard the sounds of her feet hitting the inside floor.

It was my turn.

I sighed, scanning the area around me before rising to my feet. I rested my paws on the ledge. I took a deep breath. We needed to be quick. Using the overgrown roots, I pulled myself up and into the window, throwing my body over the edge and inside the room.

As I regained my balance, I began to look around. From what I could tell, I was in what used to be a bedroom. The inside of the house was in slightly better shape. There was a solid amount of dirt on the walls, and the rotting furniture was covered in a coating of moss. There was a hole where the light was supposed to be, the room being illuminated by the holes in the roof above me. It amazed me that anyone would even consider living here.

" _Nick."_

I glanced over towards the doorway. Judy stood with a paw on the wall. She tilted her head, motioning for me to follow her.

" _Come on."_

I nodded, keeping my gun down and making my way over.

We entered a hallway. The corridor ran through the middle of the house with open doorways branching out in either direction. At the other end was the front door, most likely the one that Judy heard slamming shut. Outlet initial expectations were correct. The house was empty.

" _Alright… I'll sweep the right side of the house— you look through the left side… Don't take anything we don't absolutely need."_

There were three rooms on either side, the bedroom we entered through being one of the rooms on my side. I'd check the two, while she'd check three. I agreed.

" _Okay… Let's do this."_

We split up. I made my way towards the middle door on the left, while she went into the room across from the one we came from.

The space I entered appeared to be an office. From the first glance, I could see the signs of a mammal being here recently. There were a few empty containers strewn about and a small pile of trash in the corner. On the ground, a single sleeping bag was laid out across the floor, placed next to a lantern and a half-filled metal canteen.

 _Alright. Let's see what we have here._

I began to look through everything. The sleeping bag was torn and had holes in it, so taking it would be pointless. However, the lantern had oil in it, and the canteen would definitely be useful. I looked around further, coming by with a few batteries and a half-opened bag of peanuts.

I searched the walls around me. There was a cabinet in the back corner, but the shelves had been torn out. There was a dresser by window, but after a brief look, I found there to be nothing in it. I turned back towards the doorway. There was a closet near the front of the room that I had missed. I quickly made my way over, peering into the small, door-less alcove.

" _Find anything?"_

Judy's loud whisper carried into the room. I glanced back briefly. I could hear her walking through the doorway across from mine.

" _A few things… —You?"_

" _Not much yet…"_

I shrugged, turning back towards the closet and inspecting it thoroughly.

There were a decent amount of clothes hanging. The shirts were mostly soiled, but there seemed to be a few that were in good condition. I reached up and took one from the hook. It was far larger than my size, but it'd have to do. We were pretty low on clothing.

I took a few others and started to stuff them in my bags. From what it appeared, there wasn't much else in the closet to take. I was finished with the room. I sighed, zipping up my backpacks and stepping out into the hallway.

" _Nick?"_

" _What?"_

" _Do we need cough drops?"_

I stared momentarily into the room Judy was in.

"— _You found cough drops?"_

" _... Yeah."_

I paused, smirking to myself before continuing down the hall.

" _Take them."_

I could hear Judy's satisfied snicker from behind me. I made my way into the front section of the corridor. To the right, the doorway led into a larger room, most likely the main living area. To my left, the doorway led to what seemed to be the kitchen. My stomach grumbled. I quickly made my way in.

The upper cabinets had fully rotted away, but the bottom ones were still in tact. I went over to the nearest one, swinging it open and checking inside.

Nothing.

I softly shut it, shifting over and checking the cabinet beside it. The door squeaked silently as I opened it. I peered around.

Nothing.

I sighed in annoyance, quickly moving to the side and searching through the remainder of the cabinets. Every opened door was another disappointment, adding on to the stress that already buzzed in my head. By the time I got to the last of them, I came up with nothing but an empty tin of tomato soup.

I rose to my feet, turning around and scanning through the remainder of the room.

There was a small wooden table in the corner, but there was nothing on it. There was also the wood stove Judy was talking about, but it wasn't any use to us now. I groaned in annoyance.

But then I saw it.

There was a stack, a collection of plastic bins hidden in the back corner. I ran over to them and dragged them out, quickly moving my paws up and placing them on the top lid. I didn't hesitate. I pulled off the lid…

…

…

…

" _I found the food."_

" _Huh?"_

The hallway was filled with the sounds of Judy's footsteps. She quickly appeared in the doorway, her gaze settling on the plastic bins beside me.

" _Good…"_

She turned around, speaking over her shoulder as she went into the living room.

" _...Pack everything you can."_

I knelt down, setting my gun down and feeling around for my backpacks. I set them down beside me and unzipped the pockets. The gun bag and the medical pack still had some room left. I started to stuff them with anything I could get my paws on.

The food was that of a wide variety, from dried fruit to canned beans. I briefly glanced at each label. Not once did I see any insects or blueberries. At this point, it didn't matter. All of the food in here was non-perishable, meaning that it could last the two of us a long time.

Yes. We had hit the jackpot.

I was about halfway through cleaning out the first bin when I'd filled up the medicine bag. I zipped it to a close and tossed it aside, pulling up the gun bag and starting to fill it up. It dawned upon me that there could be too much of it to pack. I snickered at the thought of—

"Nick?"

I halted. Judy's tone had a trace of uncertainty to it. I looked up curiously. Judy walked across the hallway and into the kitchen.

She was holding a massive wad of cash.

I recoiled back. The sight was an unexpected one, especially given the location we were currently at. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. It had to have been well over a thousand dollars. Several questions ran through my head, but I only asked one.

" _Where the hell did you find that!?"_

" _It was in a case… There was also a bunch of—"_

 _*Creeak_

The two of us were silenced suddenly. Judy glanced down the hallway. The sound had came from the bedroom we entered through…

…

…

…

" _... The hell."_

I reached down for my gun, picking it up gently and slowly rising to my feet. I met Judy's gaze as I walked over, holding my breath as I entered the corridor along side her. Together, the two of us stared into the dimly lit hall, our eyes focusing on the back bedroom.

My whisper was light.

" _... What— what was that?"_

"— _I don't know… It sounded like a— like a floorboard squeaking."_

I glanced over at her, breathing unsteadily as I took in the thoughts. The possibility of someone being here started to grow in my head.

I gulped and turned forward, lifting my pistol up.

The two of us carefully stepped forward, pointing our weapons towards the door with silent strides. The seconds seemed to stretch, sluggishly ticking away as we got closer. I held my breath. I gripped the gun tightly. It shook subtly in my paws.

My imagination ran wild, coming up with a million different scenarios that could play out from here. We could find someone. We could shoot someone. We could _get shot_ by someone. I tried to subdue the possibilities, but they stirred restlessly in my head. I bit my lip.

We got to the door.

I rested my back against the wall adjacent to the room. There were no sounds I could hear, but I could still sense it. Something was off. I looked back to Judy. She shared my thoughts. She shared my worry. My actions were distinct; a nod, a restrained breath, a twitched eye. I mentally prepared myself. I turned the pistol's safety off.

 _Alright._

This was it. I took a heavy breath. I pointed my gun upwards. I stepped around the doorway…

…

…

…

 _*Squish_

I was startled when my foot slipped out from under me. I reached out and clawed onto the doorway, keeping my balance and glancing down. A sudden stench hit me; I was even more startled by what I saw.

I just stepped in shit.

"— _oHH"_

I jumped back, staggering into the opposite wall of the hallway. Judy glanced back and shock, putting a paw to her mouth with widened eyes. I started to kick my foot around in an attempt to get it off. A shared bewilderment grew between us.

There was a puddle of piss on the ground.

Judy whipped around and pointed her gun in the doorway. The silence that ensued told me there was no one in there, but my mind was elsewhere. I was busy wiping my foot on the ground.

"— _What the literal shit!"_

Judy quietly backed away, staring at the puddle with a covered nose. I shared her gaze, speaking softly over her shoulder while continuing to hop around.

" _How didn't we see that when we came in!"_

Judy shook her head, a frightening realization coming to mind.

" _It wasn't there when we came in."_

I stopped jumping, freezing where I stood and staring into the bedroom. She was right. The puddle _wasn't_ there when we came in. Something caused it to appear there. Something had to have—

 _*Crash_

Judy and I jumped, turning towards the front of the house with our guns pointed up. The sudden sound came from the second room to the left. Several seconds passed before either of us moved…

…

…

…

" _What the fuck."_

We moved forward. Judy was the one to lead this time. I stayed close behind her, looking around us for anything else that seemed to have changed. I shook my foot as I walked, struggling to get the last bits of poop out of my fur. The stench was nauseating.

" _Alright…"_

Judy whispered to herself as we stopped. She was a little less hesitant than I, stepping forward and peering into the room. I made my way behind her, staring over her shoulder and into the room. Again, it was empty.

 _*Smack_

"— _aH!"_

I found myself grabbing the back of my now-stinging head. I spun around frantically, pointing my pistol into the room across from us. Judy called out from beside me.

" _What?!"_

I looked in bewilderment at the empty room. Judy shared my gaze, searching around for whatever alarmed me. My shock and suspicion only increased. I spoke sharply.

" _Something just— hit me!"_

I backed up a few steps, lifting my arms up and glaring down. I scanned the floor for a few short moments, eventually finding the item that was thrown at me. I bent over and picked it up, examining it closely. I was baffled by what it was. Judy was the first to speak.

" _... Is that? … Is that— a cough drop?"_

I nodded, lowering my paw and glancing around. An unsettling silence flooded the house. I felt vulnerable. No. We were definitely not alone.

Someone was in here with us.

"— _We need to get out of here."_

Judy said exactly what I was thinking. We shared a brief glance.

We sprinted down the hall.

The two of us split, Judy going in the living room and me running to the kitchen. I made my way through the doorway, but suddenly, I lost my footing. My gun flew out of my grasp as I fell, my body slamming against the ground with a thud.

" _Ugh!"_

I whipped my head back. Someone had strung a line of fishing wire across the doorframe, tying it tight enough to send me tripping to the floor. I groaned.

 _What. The. Fuck._

I brushed myself off, scrambling to my knees and moving over to the plastic bins. I started to stuff what was left of the first food container into the gun bag. I looked around, watching out for the mammal who lived here. There was no telling what could happen next.

" _Nick! What's taking you so—"_

Suddenly, Judy came bursting through the door, stumbling over the tripwire and falling over. She landed directly on me, sending me back and pinning me to the floor. I flailed my arms up.

" _Fucking-hell, Carrots!"_

"— _What did I just trip on!?"_

" _Fishing wire!"_

" _What!?"_

" _You tripped on fishing wire!"_

" _Why was there fishing wire!?"_

" _I don't know why there's fi— Would you get off me!?"_

 _*Squeak_

…

…

…

The two of us stopped in our tracks, our attention now veering to the empty hallway. The air became horrifyingly still. My body went cold. A new threat arrived, coming in the form of a jiggling doorknob. Someone was outside.

Someone was coming in.

…

…

…

 _*Creak_

"—Yo Al! … You won't believe what I just found in the woods!"

A shadow emerged, quickly moving towards the doorway. Judy and I were paralyzed. We watched as a warthog unknowingly snapped the tripwire with his foot, carrying a tire and a shotgun into the room alongside him.

"There was a whole bunch'a these just sittin' out there—"

The mammal looked up, stopping mid-sentence as he made eye contact with two of us.

There was a moment, a brief few seconds that seemed like an eternity. At first, there was no action, no words that were spoken between the three of us. There was only staring. There was only shock. It was a clear surprise for everyone, and for a single moment , we all had to process what was happening…

…

…

…

But then, he dropped the tire and reached for his gun.

We scrambled, Judy picking up her weapon and me scooping up mine from the floor. My paws fumbled. My heart raced. I shot up to my feet, my fingers frantically finding the trigger of the gun. I pointed it at the warthog.

The three of us were in a standoff.

" _Who the hell are you!? —HOW IN TARNATION DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!?"_

The mammals voice was loud and demanding. Judy spoke out from beside me, trying to lessen some of the tension.

"Sir, please… We can explain everything. Just put the shotgun—"

"— _I ain't droppin' Sarah 'till YOU guys drop YOUR weapons!"_

Judy whispered to me.

" _... Sarah?"_

I nodded.

" _He named his gun, Sarah—"_

"— _HEY! Don't be talking behind her back!"_

I directed my attention back to him, speaking with an earnest and convincing tone.

" _Hey, man… Come on— we got you outgunned… —It's two against one, so just put her down and we can talk about—"_

" _TWO against ONE!? —Please… Sarah here's a buckshot, meanin' that I can blast ever-living shit outta you two with a single bullet!"_

There was a temporary pause. I looked briefly down the barrel pointed at me before turning my head to face Judy. She glanced up at me, and in silence, we subtly nodded to each other. Glaring back at the warthog, we slowly stepped away from each other and walked to either end of the room. The warthog started to wave his gun back and forth. He cursed under his breath.

"— _aH Shit."_

" _It's over now… Two against one."_

The warthog grunted, furiously aiming his gun between the two of us. We stood our ground, unphased by his intimidating demeanor. It didn't take long; the mammal started to show signs of restraint. He was outsmarted and outgunned. There was nothing he could do.

He bit his cheek in annoyance, shaking his head and dropping his shoulders. His gun's aim tottered downward, his arms swaying slightly. I took a deep breath. Judy and I were in control now. We watched as he glanced around a final time, breathing a short breath of annoyance and lowering the weapon.

But then, something above us caught his eye.

"Hah! —About time you showed up!"

The warthog lifted his shotgun again, chuckling with an unnerving ease.

I stepped back and stared up towards the partially collapsed ceiling. My eyes glared over the lines of rotten beams, quickly spotting who the Warthog was talking to. I was taken by surprise at the sight. The traps and the sounds had a source:

A prairie dog.

He sat up on the beams, staring down at us with a lit match in his grasp. He was positioned next to a rather large red object. I could barely see what it was.

"Hello there."

The voice was a nasally one, his silhouette illuminated by the flame at his side. I stared back down at the warthog, speaking soft and cautiously.

"Who the hell is he?"

The mammal smiled, shrugging his shoulders and speaking casually.

"Just a friend of mine."

Judy chimed in.

" _What is he doing? What does he have up there!?"_

The prairie dog answered for himself.

"Ah— nothing much… Just a ten pound, professional-grade, category 4 firework… —Oh, and if you decide to shoot my friend down there… _yeah,_ I'll have to light this."

Judy refuted, shaking her head and speaking dryly.

"What, so you're gonna blow the whole house up?"

"Oh— _nonono…_ not the _whole_ house, only you guys…"

A firework. _A fucking firework_. It was one of the last things I could have ever expected to be used as a weapon, yet here this guy was, standing above me and ready to ignite it at a moment's notice. Part of it was funny.

Part of it was utterly horrifying.

I felt myself gripping the pistol tighter. The situation suddenly grew more dire. No matter what happened, no matter what Judy and I could do, we were still in terrible danger. If we shot the warthog, the prairie dog would drop the firework. If we shot the prairie dog, then the warthog would surely start firing. Even if we tried to shoot them at the same time, at least one of us would get killed. There was no way around it.

They were the ones in control.

I took a deep breath, raising a free paw and speaking calmly.

"Alright, first off… Let's _not_ blow something up. That's— that's _not_ a good idea…"

" _Oh, so YOU supposed to tell us how we should act!? When you're trying to ROB us!?"_

"It— I mean, it was just suggestion—"

"— _How the hell did you find this place anyway!?"_

My words were strained to a silence. I turned to meet Judy's gaze. There was no easy way to answer. If they knew who we were, if they found out, they'd kill us in an instant. We needed to be careful with our words.

I kept my mouth shut as she answered.

"We were hiking…"

" _Hikin'? —Okay, so let me get this straight… You two were hikin' in the middle of God-knows-where, saw an old house, an' said, 'Hey, let's go an' steal a bunch'a shit!'"_

"Y— no, _no that's not what happened."_

The warthog's impatience grew, his anger increasing at an even faster rate.

"— _Well tell me what DID happen then! —Cause no one in their right minds would come out here, sneak into some random house, and steal food!"_

The mammal's voice reached a climax. His paws trembled with infuriated rage.

"— _And seriously! Why are you stealin' FOOD!? —Who on earth would even need— …"_

Suddenly, the aggression in his tone dropped. His eyebrows rose, as if a reeling realization hit him upside the head. All was silent. His eyes darted back and forth. He scanned the two of us keenly, observing us with an increasingly excited stare. Something was off. My fears emerged.

The face was that of pure perplexion. His expression spoke of interest, soon showing a hint of familiarity. Yes. It was the face mammals made when they recognized an old friend at a bar. I was startled by the stare. He'd seen us before.

He knew who we were.

My stomach churned. My body shivered. My finger drifted closer to the trigger. I glanced up. The prairie dog's match inched closer to the firework's fuse. I looked over to Judy. She shifted restlessly where she stood. She shared my anxiety. She knew what was coming. We both knew what was coming. This was it. I watched the warthog closely. I placed my finger on the trigger. Something had to give. Someone had to shoot.

…

…

…

"Well I'll be damned…"

Out of nowhere, the warthog lowered his gun completely. He shook his head in amused disbelief, chuckling warmly as he stepped forward. Seemingly unaffected by the weapons being pointed at him, he extended an outstretched paw.

"Tom Horn, nice to meet you!"

…

…

…

 _What?_

Judy was lowered her gun slightly, staring up at the mammal with puzzled eyes. I inched my way over, taking my finger off the trigger yet continuing to aim. The whole situation had become strangely suspicious. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Wait…"

Judy whispered under her breath, stepping back and lowering her weapon completely. She stared off to the side, going deep into contemplation. I grew anxious. I spoke quickly.

" _Judy? —What the fuck is this… Who is he?"_

"He's—…"

She breathed heavily, cutting herself short and glaring back at the warthog. She directed her words to him, almost asking him her statement.

"You're… —You're Tom Horn… _The_ Tom Horn?"

"Ah— So you've heard of me…"

I lowered my gun, my tone becoming tense.

" _Judy?"_

"... Yah— I mean, like, a lot of the city-state has…"

"Hey Al! —You can come down now!"

" _Judy!?"_

"So— you— you've heard of me then…?"

"Oh of course! You're the treasonist—"

" _JUDY."_

The two broke off from their conversation. Judy looked at me, in an instant noticing my concerned apprehension. She nodded intently, turning back to Tom and inquiring calmly.

"Hey… uh —Can I speak with Nick for a moment?"

"Oh yeah! Go right on ahead!"

She ducked her head down, grabbing me by the forearm and walking me towards the door. I stared back at Tom as we left, my thoughts and suspicions flying chaotically throughout my head. _Who was this guy? How did Judy know him? Why did they have fireworks?_ It was too much to take in. I couldn't be more confused.

We entered the hallway. The panic and anxiety I felt had now shifted to a thawed annoyance.

I spoke a harsh whisper.

"Okay— you're going to have to fill me in on _whatever the fuck just happened."_

"— _Alright, alright— just… Let me explain."_

Judy raised her paws and took a moment to think things through. I folded my arms and waited, noticing that her attitude had become a little more nervous. Although more knowledgeable, she seemed to be confused about the situation like I was. It reassured me slightly: seeing that I wasn't the only one who thought this entire situation was crazy.

She took a deep breath, nodding to herself as she came up with a response.

" _I don't know about the prairie dog, but… The warthog— his name is Tom Horn… He's a well known criminal from the west end of the city-state… I learned about him at the police academy— He's on the government's most wanted list…"_

I sighed.

" _... And I'm guessing we're on that list too?"_

" _Yep."_

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes and organizing my thoughts.

" _Ughhh… Okay— so… What did this guy do?"_

" _He used to be a militant— worked for the government for a few years— even served as a TUSK agent at one point… —After a while, he started showing signs of being unstable and… I guess he became a criminal when they dismissed him from duty…"_

I hummed.

" _Alright. So what's he wanted for?"_

" _...Well— everything really… This guy robbed plantations, smuggled drugs… Heck— he even used his military background to work as a hired gun…"_

"— _Wait… So you're telling me this guy's a murderer!?"_

" _Oh come on! You worked around those types of mammals!"_

I groaned in annoyance. She had a point.

" _Okay, okay— but still… Just because we're all criminals here doesn't mean we can just automatically trust each other."_

"— _I know that, but…"_

She paused, glancing off towards the distance and falling silently into thought. They didn't kill us, and by the looks of it, they wouldn't be wanting to turn us in anytime soon. We got lucky, and we had an opportunity to escape.

" _...Let's just see what's going on here."_

I silently agreed, taking a deep breath and looking over Judy's shoulder. She spun around, stepping back towards the kitchen and peering through the doorway. I walked around her and rested a paw on the door frame, glancing into the room observantly.

Tom and the prairie dog stood together, silently speaking amongst each other with hushed voices. They looked up when we appeared, cutting their words short and averting their attention towards us. There was a was a looming weirdness between us.

Judy started the conversation.

"So— uhhh… Where'd you guys hear about us?"

Tom spoke brightly.

"Oh— well ya'see… Al and I have been making trips all around G'lena— readin' newspapers and such… You know, it's good to be 'nformed when you're runnin' from the law…"

We nodded. He continued.

"...Anyways— we'd just got back from the ol' black market when Al showed me a bit of the weekly paper, and— _Good heavens—_ I'd never seen a bounty that high for _anyone_ before… —What was ours again?"

The prairie dog piped up.

"25,000 fat ones."

"— _25,000 fat ones!_ Why— y'all got us beat by _$10,000 each!"_

My eyes widened slightly. There seemed to be a hint of gratitude in his voice, as if he somehow appreciated our massive bounties. I spoke cautiously, suspiciously giving out my thoughts.

"... So… —You think that's… _cool?"_

"Oh, of course! —I gotta whole lotta respect for mammals that can piss off the government like you guys did!"

We paused briefly. I could feel Judy tugging on my arm. She spoke warmly.

"Here, sorry— Excuse us for a sec."

The two of them nodded, and in an instant, Judy pulled me into the hallway. We stood close together along the wall, speaking in swift, silent statements.

" _Did you hear that— he said he respected us."_

" _He could've been lying."_

" _I mean yeah, but, it really didn't look like it."_

I shook my head, bewildered by her eagerness to trust the two. I spoke sternly.

" _Are you serious? They just threatened to kill us!"_

" _I— I know…"_

Judy spaced off, her thoughts flowing actively in her head. She glanced back at the doorway momentarily, pausing a for few seconds before turning back to me.

" _...but Nick, we barely have any food or clothing… I don't think we're in any condition to just walk out of here with nothing."_

"— _What, so you think they'll just give us food?"_

"— _I think they can help us… Look, these guys are thieves— It's how they got what they have: the money, the guns, the fireworks, everything! —If we can become friends, they'll make it a hell-ton easier to get out of the city-state."_

I sighed. I didn't like the idea. Teaming up with other mammals was something I've wanted to do, but I had no idea who these guys were. If I wanted mammals to talk to, I wanted them to be mammals I already knew. Trust was something very important to the two of us at this point. Putting our faith into the wrong mammals just wasn't an option.

But then again, what else could we do?

Judy was right. We didn't have food, didn't have clothes, — and at this point — if we tried to break out of the city-state, we wouldn't have a chance. We were in shit condition, and even though these guys just threatened to kill us, they might be able to end up helping us. I swallowed. Maybe she was onto something.

" _Alright… Let's just— talk with these guys…"_

She nodded earnestly. We turned back, stepping into the doorway and glaring over to the duo. They broke off from a conversation of their own. Judy spoke first.

"So, uh— what's with this black-market you guys mentioned earlier?"

Tim clapped his paws together.

"Oh! That— yeah… It's about five-or-so miles south of G'lena… —It's where we sell all our stuff!"

I hesitated slightly.

"So wait— If you guys steal so much, then why's this place so empty?"

The warthog found no issue in answering.

"Well you see— we fill this place up with a whole ton of stuff, and when it gets full, we get some folks up from the black-market to come down and take it all… Then we start fillin' it again!"

"So… You guys are start robbing places again?"

"Yep! In fact— we're actually gonna start late tomorrow night! —The EZ Mart up by Richard Creek!"

My ears shot up, my attention immediately swinging to Judy. She matched my insightful expression, as if a lightbulb appeared above both of our heads. She opened her mouth, turning back to face the criminals.

"E— Excuse us for a second…"

She pulled on my arm, dragging me into the concealment of the hallway. I groaned.

" _God, you know, you don't have to do that every time we—"_

"— _We need to go with them…"_

I blinked a few times, taking a deep breath and speaking softer. Tyler and Lupus remained at the back of my mind, but meeting up with them would pointless if none of us could actually live out here.

" _... Yeah— I mean, it's a horrible idea, but I don't know if we'll be any better off on our own."_

Judy shook her head.

" _We won't… No— We definitely won't. If we want to get out of here, we'll need more than just food…"_

A growing pause came between us, a moment of brief thought…

…

…

…

" _Judy?"_

" _What even is an EZ Mart?"_

She blinked, staring off to the side and biting her cheek. A second later, she turned around, leaning her head in the doorway.

"Hey— yeah, ummm… —What exactly do they have at an EZ Mart?"

Tom's voice echoed into the corridor.

"Just about everything you'd want! It's one of the largest stores in the region!"

Judy smiled and nodded, quickly returning her demeanor to a more thoughtful state.

"— _It might be dangerous, but… —If we can go with them… We'll be set."_

I sighed in thought. There was always a risk of attracting attention to us, and at this point, I didn't want the government breathing down our shoulders again. We already had bounty hunters to deal with.

" _How long have these guys been doing this?"_

" _Since as long as I can remember… They have experience— good experience…"_

I nodded, the silence that followed sealing our decision. We had to ask them. We had to be their friends. Judy murmured softly.

" _Alright… —Here, let me do the talking."_

Judy smiled, turning back and entering the kitchen.

For the third time, the two of them cut their whispered conversation short. It dawned on me that as we talked about them, they were most likely talking about us. They stared at us with friendly gazes. I pondered briefly about what they said.

They spoke first.

"Hey— you don't happen to have a wad of cash on you? —It was in the livin' room. _Ya know_ … In a little case?"

Judy reached around her pocket, feeling the lump in her pants and gasping lightly.

"Oh yeah! —Sorry!"

She chuckled lightly, stepping forwards and digging into pocket. The two of them met in the middle of the room, Judy reaching out and giving back his money.

"Oh, and— uhhh… Sorry for… You know— _breaking into your house and trying to steal all of your belongings…"_

"Oh don't worry about it! —It's in our blood."

"Yeah…"

She swung her arms at her sides. Awkwardly, she started to tap her foot, smiling as she averted her attention to prairie dog standing beside him. I approached them slowly.

"...So— uhhh… Nick and I were— _wondering,_ if… if— we could… um…"

I smirked, crossing my arms and speaking smugly.

"We wanna rob stuff with you."

Judy looked back with a sharp sigh. She clearly disapproved of my interruption. However, the two of them took my statement with satisfied eyes. Tom commented coolly.

"Oh! Great! —Now, were you wanting to help _us,_ or were you wanting to get stuff for _yourselves_ …?"

Judy quickly turned around, stammering in her words before I could respond.

"—Well, you see… We're— … We're _really_ short on supplies so… We were hoping to get some stuff for ourselves— If that's okay."

The two of them nodded.

"Ah."

Tom was suddenly alerted by something below him. I glanced down. The prairie dog was tugging on his pant leg. He bobbed his head forward, motioning for Tom to follow him out the door.

"... Oh, uh— one sec…"

Judy and I moved to the side as they made their way towards the door. We waited quietly as they disappeared into the hallway. A brief instant passed. The rabbit mumbled under her breath.

" _You alright?"_

" _Well… Other than the fact that my foot smells like shit— I'm feeling great…"_

" _How do you think we did?"_

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head

" _Ehhh… —I think they like us."_

We returned to silence, the sounds of creaking floorboards eventually filling the air. We returned our attention to the doorway where other mammals appeared. Tom rested his paws on his hips, delivering his words with a staunch tone.

"Alright. Al and I had a little word with each other…"

He paused, staring down at his friend briefly. They nodded together. They looked back to us.

"...And we decided that we would allow you guys to join us under _3 conditions…"_

I looked to Judy. A surge of subtle relief grew between us, however, the feeling was short-lived. We quickly glared back at the warthog, ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

" _One!_ … —You guys don't do anything stupid… If y'all think of stealing from us and runnin' off, we have a few friends up in G'lena that'd be more than happy to report you to the authorities…"

We quietly agreed. The two of us didn't have any plans like that, so it was an easy term to accept.

" _Two!_ …—You guys do what we say, when we say it… We'll direct you through the whole thing. Obviously, the four of us can't risk bein' caught."

We nodded once more. Even if we successfully stole some random guy's truck, Judy and I weren't the most knowledgeable when it came to thievery. Following orders wouldn't be an issue.

"And _three…"_

Tom's voice became more serious. The two of us perked up, paying close attention to what he had to say. He delayed further, eventually speaking with a low and gruff voice.

"... You guys help us getting these tires out of the woods."

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 27th. 3:40 PM_

I wasn't sure why they were there.

The tires were partially buried in leaves, located in a small clearing about half a mile away from the house. We were in the middle of nowhere, and there was no telling _how_ the tires got there or _who_ put them there. We didn't know why they were out here or what they were being used for. No. We didn't know a thing about those tires, and we really didn't care.

All we knew is that they could be sold for profit.

The first few minutes were pretty weird. The four of us spent them in the house, unpacking the things Judy and I tried to steal and putting them back where they belonged. However, not long afterwards, we were outside, hiking through the woods together in silence. Due to his size, Al wasn't actually able to transport a tire of his own. Nevertheless, he came with us, riding in the back of Tom's backpack. It was a somewhat funny sight to see, but by the looks of it, mentioning it to the prairie dog only annoyed him.

We made our way to the pile, where about twenty-or-so tires sat. Together, we could carry back only four, meaning that we'd have to make the trek a total of five times. It was an odd task in a set of peculiar circumstances…

But Judy and I were up for it.

Things started out slow. Not much was discussed between the four of us. Judy and I would occasionally whisper to each other, and the other two would do the same. After about twenty minutes, we eventually got back to the house, and after a few more, we were out on our second trip. The first two journeys were accompanied by an awkward silence.

But on the third one, we started to talk.

We started out by talking about normal stuff. We discussed our lives as criminals, we talked a little bit about tomorrow's heist, and we went on to recall the events of our past. It began as a serious conversation, but by the time we got to the tires, an odd fact emerged clearly.

These guys weren't serious mammals.

Once we all started talking, our words were filled with jubilant joking and boisterous bantering. It was mostly the two of them messing around with each other, occasionally breaking off in their own temporary fits of laughter. However, as time went on, Judy and I started to join in.

By the fourth trip, we were all joking.

Our discussion ran from topic to topic. We talked about the weirdest of things, joking about topics ranging from politics to farm life. The duo of thieves shared a few of their stories, each one seeming to be more crazy than the prior. Our snickers became chuckles, and at times, even they became laughs.

Eventually, the subject of Al's past came up. Judy and I had a pretty good idea of who Tom was, but our curiosity lingered for the prairie dog's crime history. He began to describe the life he lived.

He was a renowned cartel member from the Capital, known mainly for his bootlegging business in the Nocturnal District. After nearly a decade of organized crime, he was eventually forced to flee to the countryside, where he hid out as an employee at a local brewery. After years of hiding, he eventually returned to the life of crime. The two of them met outside of Galena, and since then, they've been working together as thieves, stealing from nearby businesses and selling the loot to the black market. They've apparently traveled to other parts of the city-state, but for the most part, they've been sticking around Galena for quite some time.

By the fifth trip, we'd learned a lot more about them.

…

…

…

…

"... You know what we should do?"

Tom spoke up, speaking casually between strides. Judy and I perked up from behind.

"... What?"

…

…

…

"We should take one of these tires, stick Al in it, and roll him down a hill."

"—Or we can _not_ do that."

The prairie dog's annoyed voice murmured out from the inside of Tom's backpack. In an instant, he stuck his head out, peering back and staring at the warthog with a sharp expression. Judy and I started to chuckle.

"Yeah… I'm not sure if we should do that."

"Oh come on, Judy— it's a _great_ idea!"

Al looked back at me, responding with folded arms.

"I'd keep that mouth shut if I were you—"

Tom interjected.

"—Hey Al, remind me again why I'm even carryin' you around out here."

"It's how we always travel."

"—Yeah, but you ain't even helpin' us…"

"I can't do heavy lifting— you know that."

"—Heavy liftin'? — _Pfff…_ You can't do _ANY_ liftin'!"

" _Ughhh."_

The warthog laughed, and the prairie dog groaned. He was only a foot high, meaning that carrying a tire would be impossible for him. He didn't necessarily need to come with us, but from what it seemed, he wanted to keep us company. Although the warthog occasionally griped his back hurting, Judy and I didn't mind him at all. It was nice being able to speak with him.

Judy yawned beside me, speaking nicely to the already-annoyed Al.

"Hey… Why don't you tell us another story?"

He glanced back, his demeanor already returning to its naturally neutral state. After pausing a few moments, Al shook his head.

"You know what? —I actually wanna know more about _you_ two…"

"U— _us two?"_

Tom backed his partner.

"Yeah! I wanna know how y'all met!"

I looked down to Judy. We were hesitant at first, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed fair. The two of them told us a great deal about their pasts, but they still didn't know much about our lives aside from our criminal backgrounds.

" _Oh…_ well— _uh…_ "

Judy stumbled over her own words. It was a long story, a _horribly_ long story. Hell, you could write a book about it; I wasn't even sure how to begin. I thought for a few moments… Getting out of the Capital. Yes. I could start there.

"Well… It all kind of started when my friends and I escaped one of the confinement zones earlier this month—"

"—Yah, hold on— I wanna know how the hell you did _that._ Aren't those places being ran like prisons!?"

I nodded at Al's comment.

"Yeah… It's… —A long story— I can tell you another time."

I backtracked, gathering my thoughts and resuming my story.

"So— We got out on a train, and… We were in pretty good shape. We had food, weapons, medicine, _everything. —I mean,_ we could've lived in the woods for _months_ … —And… —Our plan was to hop a few freighters until we got to Galena. From there, we could figure out a way to get over the Northern Ridge… —but…"

My voice trailed off. I stared off to the side, gripping the tire with a tighter hold.

"... —but… —Shit just hit the fan… We got caught in the woods, down in the valleys close to the Bunny Burrows… We got split up, and I ended up by myself without any food…"

I glanced to Judy, smiling as I continued.

"... And that's when Judy here found me… She took me into her house, gave me a fake name, and instated me as one of her serfs… The government was all over the place looking for me, so I had to hide out in the burrow for two weeks…"

"—Ugh, _burrows."_

Al's disgusted voice cut me off. Tom intervened earnestly.

"Al, come on, he's tellin' a story."

"I know, but— Remember that one time when we tried to rob that plantation up by Northstead? It was terrible! We were lost in there for hours!"

I could hear Judy snicker beside me. Tom waved his partner's comments off.

"Oh can it! —Go on, Nick."

I smirked, shaking my head subtly and returning to my thoughts.

"Well… Yah, it was pretty crazy in there, I mean, it was chaos! There were bunnies everywhere, over a _thousand_ of them! —It pretty annoying at first, but I got used it… In fact, I actually kinda liked it there."

"Even though you were a _serf?"_

I glanced up and nodded.

"Yeah… Even though I was a serf."

Al's expression was that of confusion. However, he soon dismissed my comment and returned to listening. I hesitated briefly before speaking.

"And then, _uhhh…_ —Everything kinda went to shit again… —The military was sent over to the house, and… Well… Judy and I ended up having to make this crazy escape. We barely made it out with our lives."

Judy joined in.

"Yeah, that was _crazy!_ We'll have to tell you about it later tonight."

I nodded, sighing as I finished my explanation.

"...And yeah… We've been hiking up north for the past week…. A few close calls here and there, but we made it in one piece… Two of the mammals I escaped with were last spotted west of Galena, and so we're heading up to see if we can find them."

The two of them were silent for a few moments. I watched as Tom glanced off to the side. Although his friend appeared to be content with the story, something nagged at the warthog's thoughts. He looked back ahead, speaking with a baffled tone.

"Huh… Kinda odd that they'd put such a high bounty for escaping a confinement zone."

Judy perked up, raising her paw and interjecting quickly.

"Oh, well— _actually_ … our bounties are that high because—"

Suddenly, Judy froze dead in her tracks. I slowed down, glancing back and setting my tire down. The two in front of us traveled a few more paces before realizing we'd stopped. All became silently still.

"... Judy?"

She looked to me, her eyes glowing with a stark realization. Her nose twitched rapidly. Her words were soft yet swift.

" _We haven't told them."_

I stepped forwards, inquiring intently.

"What?"

" _Why predators are going savage!"_

I froze. She was right. Tom and Al had no idea what was happening. We could trust them. We had to tell them.

"Wait, you— you know?!"

I looked back to the two of them. Tom had turned around, and Al was peering over his shoulders. They shared a look of bewildered shock. I was quick to explain.

"You guys know what Predchecks are, right?"

The two looked to each other, nodding slowly and responding hesitantly.

"... Yeah… —yah we know what they are."

I took a deep breath. Sharing this info was a weight off my chest.

"Well… —The government… They came up with an injection that could make predators go savage… They gave it out during the March Predcheck and everyone started turning farrell… They told everyone it was a disease or— or a virus, but it wasn't… It never was."

"How do you know this?"

"There were a lot of signs, but… The injections and the attacks are linked… Wherever vaccinations go, predators get infected—"

"—Well wouldn't that be obvious? —You know, to normal mammals?"

I shook my head.

"... It's super difficult to tell… For some reason, the serum works at different rates for different mammals… Some turn savage in hours, others turn in days, some… —some don't turn until… —until…"

A pit started to grow in my stomach, a familiar fear emerging from the depths of my subconscious. I took a nervous breath, raising an arm and glancing off to the side. I couldn't escape it. I couldn't avoid the thoughts. For a moment, I forgot I had it on; I grabbed my collar. I closed my eyes and looked down…

…

…

…

"So that means… —You're infected… You could go savage— at any moment?"

Tom's voice was sincere, soaked with a sagging somberness. It hurt him to ask. It hurt me to answer. I nodded silently.

…

…

…

" _Wow."_

The word was hollow, devoid of any emotion. We stood together in a deafening stillness, the rhythm of my uneven breaths doing little to fill the silence. I wasn't sure what to do.

But the two of them started walking again.

I glanced up. They'd returned to their original gate, Tom with his back towards me and Al in his backpack. I picked up my tire. The pain had shifted to pondering.

"Well… What happened happened… Ain't much you can do about it now."

My eyes widened; it wasn't the response I was expecting. I briefly glared back at Judy. She picked up her tire and started walking along with them. I responded with a sharp breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _What's happened happened_ … I mean, It's awful that you're infected, but you shouldn't hang your head about it… It's outta your control."

I stood for a few moments, eventually breaking out of my trance and stepping forward. I spoke as I caught up with the three.

"... So you're not worried, like— _at all?_ Not even a _little_ scared?"

"I mean, yeah… It's kinda freaky— but just because you're infected doesn't mean you ain't a mammal now."

Al piped in.

"Yah! —Don't sweat it, man… We all gotta hit the shitter one day… Best not to constantly stress about it!"

I sighed, shaking my head and disagreeing quietly.

"I don't know…"

"—Oh come on! We're criminals! —Our lives have always been fucked! … Look— There's no point in focusin' on the negatives out here… The government's corrupt, the world's gone to hell, and a whole population wants us dead… —We can be scared shitless, or we can laugh about it, and personally, I'm a fan of laughter."

"Tom, I— … I just don't want to hurt anyone."

The warthog chuckled warmly. His boisterous tone had vanished, replaced by a voice of genuine reasoning.

"Trust me… No matter how sharp those teeth are— You're gonna do a lot more hurt if you keep pushing away the ones you care about."

…

…

…

I smiled.

The whirlwind of thoughts began to taper off, my mind returning to a subtle state of peace. It was odd. My feet felt a little lighter, and the tire weighed a bit less. I breathed in a breath of fresh air. Yes. Silence. It was a comforting stillness, one I could lose my worries to, one I could drift away in, one I could listen to for hours.

There was order where there was once turmoil, calmness where there was once calamity. There was a beat, an underlying rhythm that grew stronger with every step. I focused on the pattern intently, hearing the amplifying ambience as it came from the ground beneath our feet. Yes. The march was orderly. The rhythm had returned. All was in perfect synchronization.

All was in harmony.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 27th. 8:17 PM_

"... And here comes the squirrel blanket!"

"God."

I snickered, smiling to myself as I lifted it out of the bag. It was covered in a thin coating of dirt, but the blanket still did its job. I held it out, shaking it a few times before laying it down on the floor. The room was dimly lit, but I could see the brown acorn shape in the candlelight. It was an odd source of humor, but the squirrel blanket always made me smirk.

Judy seemed equally amused.

"You know, I'm actually pretty happy I got that one."

I patted my paws on my pants, bending down and joining her on the floor.

"As opposed to what? Clean, normal sized blankets?"

"Hey! —It's big enough for the two of us!"

"Whatever you say, Tail-snuggler."

She rolled her eyes back, shaking her head and speaking with yawn.

"...Well at least we can get a laugh out of it."

I agreed, taking a deep breath and glancing down momentarily. It was crazy to think that it hasn't even been a week since we've been out here. From store-shopping, to running from bounty hunters, to stealing cars… It all happened so quickly, yet it felt like I've been out here for much longer.

I sighed, resting my elbows on my knees and staring over to Judy. She was writing on a small notepad, biting her cheek in an episode of concentration. After a few moments, she shook her head, speaking with an exhausted voice.

" _Jeez—_ My handwriting sucks."

"What are you writing?"

I scooted closer, peering over at the list she'd scribbled onto the paper. She set her pencil down, taking a deep breath before explaining.

"It's a list of all the stuff we need: food, clothing, batteries… You know, the essential stuff…"

I nodded, scanning the sheet intently.

…

…

…

" _... Fox deodorant?"_

"... Yeah."

I shook my head, scoffing lightly.

"Is that your way of telling me I smell bad?"

"No— well… I mean, we _both_ smell bad, it's just… You smell… —a _lot_ worse."

"Alright… —I see how it is."

She smiled, thinking to herself as she read over the list she had made. We sat together in silence. The day's events glowed brightly at the back of my head, our carefree conversations replaying themselves like distant echoes. I closed my eyes. Several moments drifted by. The tranquility was much needed.

…

…

…

 _*knock *knock *knock_

"Hey."

Judy and I perked up. I glanced to the door. Al stood beneath the doorway with folded arms. Judy spoke up from beside me.

"Hey."

"We're gonna head out tomorrow afternoon… Did we go over everything with you guys?"

"—About the EZ Mart?"

"Yeah…"

…

…

…

"No, not yet."

The prairie dog nodded, breathing a tired sigh before speaking.

"Alright… We'll catch you up to speed tomorrow morning…"

The two of us nodded. He paused briefly, glancing into the hallway to gather his thoughts. After a few seconds, he turned back to face us, directing his words to Judy.

"I'm— I'm gonna head out now, so— if you… uhhh…"

Her eyes blinked at a realization. She answered calmly.

" _Oh!_ —Yeah! I'll be there in a sec!"

The prairie dog gave an assuring grin, giving a thumbs-up before disappearing behind the opposite end of the doorway. Judy and I were left alone again.

"I guess that's my cue."

She stood up beside me, closing the notepad and tossing it down on the blanket.

Earlier today, we agreed on a good sleep schedule; Judy and Al would stay up to keep watch, and after a few hours, Tom and I would take their place. We'd take turns until the morning, and once everyone was well rested, we'd start getting prepared to travel. Now, with the day behind us, it was time for us to get some sleep.

And it was time for her to leave.

I let out a long sigh. Everything was alright. Everything was fine. I was feeling a lot better, however a nagging ache still lingered in my mind. I scratched my head, trying my best to dismiss the thoughts and store them away.

But despite my efforts, it started to grow.

Even with the kind words from our new friends, even with hours spent laughing and joking around, even with four walls and a roof protecting me from harm; I couldn't help but feel that something was still missing, that one of the holes they'd tried to fill was left empty. I wasn't sad. I wasn't scared. I'd long grew past those thoughts. No. I was just uncertain.

I was just worried.

Judy brushed off her shorts, taking a deep breath and making her way towards the doorway. She was leaving. My mind started racing. I had to say something. I needed to stop her…

"— _Hey."_

She stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

…

…

…

"Can I talk to you? … —Please?"

Judy remained where she stood, a look of subtle surprise appearing on her face. She glanced back towards the door, hesitating for several moments. I watched earnestly as she turned back. She was unsure, but eventually, she gave in. I took a deep breath as Judy made her way back over. She spoke softly.

"Yeah…"

The blanket shifted slightly as she took a seat in front of me.

"...What do you wanna talk about?"

I scratched my head, looking off to the side and seclusion myself to my own thoughts.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Part of me wanted to leave it to rest. Part of me wanted to forget about the whole ordeal and move on with my life. Part of me thought this was unnecessary. I didn't have to talk about my dream with Judy. She already knew what I was going through…

But there was also a voice in my head.

I couldn't just forget about my fears, I needed to confront them; the voice spoke these words repeatedly. It screamed them. My hesitations were completely overpowered by it. Yes. I've tried forgetting the past. I've tried to push it into that small, fucked-up corner of my head. I've tried so many times, too many times.

It never worked.

My breaths were unsteady. I couldn't hold on to this. I needed to let it go completely. I needed to face it. I needed to speak with her.

I shook my head, gathering my thoughts, and leaning back to face her. The noise in my head had ceased. All became silent…

…

…

…

"Last night… I had a dream that I— … That I got killed."

My words were blunt, maybe a little too blunt. I looked up to Judy. She didn't appear to be too bothered. No. She was listening tenderly. She was listening with sympathy.

I continued, my breaths short.

"...I— I was attacked… I was mauled, and… —the mammal that killed me looked _exactly_ like me…"

My eyes twitched. I shook my head, driving away the panicked feelings that arose. I spoke quickly, keeping myself from dwelling in fear.

"...And— I know that I shouldn't stress about it… And… I know I shouldn't push you away or anything like that… —It's just…"

My words became cracked, my voice drawing softer.

"—I've seen what I can do to prey… I— I just need to hear from you… I need to know if you'll be alright…"

…

…

…

The silence that followed was overwhelming. I raised a paw to my chin, gripping the blanket beneath me with the other one. My eyes were glued to the wall beside us; I continued to keep myself from looking at her, face to face. I was left to listen to the nothingness, my mind aching to know how'd she react. Nearly a minute passed.

But then, I felt her grab my paw.

She tugged it forward slightly, resting it in her grasp. She rubbed her fingers through my fur, moshaching the back of my paw with comforting strokes. My gaze dropped to the floor between us. Her voice came slowly.

"... Nick…"

The word was hollow, her tone broken. Several moments passed before she could think of something to say…

…

…

…

"—I've seen it too… "

Her voice became weak. She squeezed my paw harder. I glanced up, perplexed by what she said. I held my breath as she continued. I soaked in every word.

"... Before I met you… —Back when I was in the police academy… My class would always watch these videos. They were— you know… _educational_ videos. They were supposed to teach us…"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and speaking coarsely. A hint of agitation grew with every word.

"... And one time, we watched this video on substance abuse— we were shown this surveillance footage… —There was a hyena on bath salts— and… and…"

Judy took a deep breath, clearly upset by what she was about to tell me.

"...And he was acting _crazy… I mean, his mouth was foaming, he was on all fours, he— he was hallucinating… He didn't have his collar on. He COULDN'T have been in his right mind…"_

She paused briefly, her aggression turning into distress.

" _He was in an alleyway… And— and this little gazelle was on her way back from school and he— he just— he…"_

…

…

…

" _...He ripped her apart."_

My paw was squeezed again. Judy's breaths were heavy, a hate-fueled calmness washing over. I swallowed at the thought. It was a fucked-up thing to see. I gritted my teeth. I closed my eyes.

"They didn't censor anything… —Our teachers meant to show us that video. They _wanted_ us to see it… —They _wanted_ us to see what predators could do…"

The fury in her voice was gone. I took a deep breath, opening my eyes and returning my gaze to Judy. She shook her head and sighed.

"You know… The government's always told us how dangerous predators are… They teach it in schools, they put it in textbooks, they show it on the news… —They've done everything they can to make us scared…"

She paused briefly, a smile soon breaking on her face. She scoffed, speaking her words with an emerging confidence.

"... But you know what? —Fuck them. They did this to you, and I'm not about to let that get to me…"

I couldn't help but smirk. Hearing her say that made me feel better, way better. The small amounts of stress that remained had vanished, and even though I'd gotten over the dream, it still felt good to talk about.

Besides, listening to her swear was starting to entertain me.

"Wow… —was that… _the f-bomb?"_

"God, Wilde…"

I snickered, and soon Judy joined me. I was reminded of Tom's philosophy; we were criminals. Our lives were fucked, everyone wanted us dead, and we hated the government with a passion. We were allowed to laugh. We were allowed to be happy.

Judy spoke with a smile.

"...No but seriously… I'll be alright. Please, just— stop worrying about me."

I tilted my head, smiling as I thought.

" _... Ehhh_ — I don't think I can do that…"

"—Why not?"

"Cause you're my friend."

"—Well… —Let's just focus on the positives then… We'll look out for each other…"

…

…

…

"... Yeah. —Yah, we can do that."

She nodded, breathing tiredly and leaning back. We sat together for a few moments, but the stillness couldn't last forever. Judy had a place to get to.

"I need to get going."

I glanced down at my paw, watching as she loosened her grasp and let go. She wobbled onto her feet, raising her arms and yawning tiredly. I could feel myself grow drowsy. It's been a long day, and I needed sleep to catch up on.

"Alrighty…"

"I'll wake you up when it's your turn…"

I took a deep breath, staring at Judy as she turned around and made her way towards the door. There was no need to stop her now. She glanced over her shoulder…

"Goodnight."

I answered warmly.

"Night, Carrots."

She nodded for one last time, turning back ahead and walking out into the hallway. She disappeared from sight, her footsteps tapering off into the silence that surrounded me.

With the day at its close, I finally retired myself to sleep. I snuck beneath the covers, using my bag as a pillow and the floor as my mattress. It was an odd position to be in, but I didn't mind it one bit; I was extremely comfortable.

The drowsiness grew heavier, my eyelids starting to droop down lower and lower. I laid down on my side, soaking in the candlelight as it flickered close to my side. Yes. Today had been a busy day. From robbing a house, to carrying tires, to making new friends; it all made me wonderfully exhausted. I replayed the thoughts in my head, staring blankly ahead of me as the grasp of sleep crept closer and closer. My eyes were locked in position, focused on a single object that sat across the room. I smirked to myself. I almost forgot about it. It was the last thing I saw:

A deactivated collar, smashed to pieces.

* * *

 **Brb. Gotta actually plan out these guys' heist.**

 **And… The rest of the story.**

 **Ughhh.**


	43. Heists and Hijinks

**ELLO THERE**

 **So I keep telling myself that I'm not gonna do this shit over and over again, but** _ **WHOOPS ANOTHER +15K CHAPTER. OH FUCKING BOI!1!1!**_

 **So I'm hoping you guys don't get used to this type of schedule because I am** _ **NOT**_ **keeping it. Seriously, this many words in a chapter is not healthy for me. Other people are content with releasing 2k word chapters, yet I write 2k words in a day and** _ **barely put a fucking dent into my chapter damnit.**_

 **So there's a few ways I can fix this.** **One.** **I can not be so descriptive. I tend to go into details a little too often, and even though I'm getting better at avoiding it, I still often find myself omitting unnecessary paragraphs of redundant shit.**

 **And two,** _**(And I think this way will be a bit more effective.)**_ **I can simply put less stuff into each chapter. Recently, I've been including 4-6 "scenes" in each chapter, each "scene" being between 2k and 3k words long. Simple math tells us that "Hey, Maybe you're just putting too many scenes in my chapters." And I'll be like, "Yeah, you know what? I think you're actually fucking right!"**

 **So yeah, I think my main issue is that I'm just planning too much for each chapter. I can't split them because I'm publishing this series in a strict 3-chapters-for-every-flashback schedule. I'm okay with my pacing, it's just I want to do too much shit for every upload.**

 **Therefore, I'm making it a goal for writing Book 4: to plan out my chapters in a way that isn't super exhausting yet well paced and coherent with how I've been uploading in the past. I'm aiming for ~6~10k words per chapter, like I did with writing Book 1.** _**(Ah, the good ole days.)**_

 **And speaking of good ole days…**

 **FALLEN TURNS ONE ON MONDAY**

 **Yep. At 4:00 AM, March 13th, 2016, I decided to voluntarily step into the depths of hell. I committed myself to something that was** _ **way**_ **in over my head, and ever since, I've been writing my ass off. It's ridiculous, but fuck it, I don't quit on projects, and I don't half-ass them either. I might've taken a break or two, but ever since I started this shit last year, I've been thinking about it every day. Whether I actually write or not, I'm always checking my inbox, and I'm always thinking of the next chapter.**

 **Some would call it dedication, I call it pure, dipshit-insanity.**

 **But hey, a lot of you guys like reading what I put out, which is fucking awesome. 100 or so of my followers are probably inactive, but for those of you reading this, thanks! You mean an ass-ton to me. I fucking love seeing your reviews and PM's and such. It makes my day 10000 x 10^10 times better!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this. It was a pain in the ass to finish, but eh… I'm done now.**

 _ **(Yay.)**_

* * *

 _Thursday, April 28th. 4:07 PM_

 _Day 6_

" _Ughhh…"_

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

" _... UGHhhhhhhhhgh"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _... UGHHHGHHHhhhhHg—"_

"—Al."

" _What?"_

"Shut your damn trap."

I tightened my lips as I kept in a light chuckle. I turned to Judy, who appeared to share my reaction. Al's aggravated voice mumbled out from behind, his breaths weighted down by an obvious exhaustion.

" _Oh come on! We have two extra mammals, and I'm still supposed to lug this damn thing around!?"_

"—They got their own shit to bring. You don't hear _them_ complainin'!"

I glanced back. The prairie dog struggled to keep up, dragging along with him a rather a large tarp. He waddled and stumbled, gripping the rolled-up fabric in a number of awkward fashions. He quipped again, grunting with an angered tone.

" _Well them two ain't twelve inches tall!"_

"Oh calm down… We're almost gettin' there."

Al responded with another drawn out groan, ending the conversation and returning us to silence.

To be honest, I was actually quite impressed with the prairie dog's efforts. He was well under half my size, yet he was able to keep up with us as we traversed through the difficult terrain. He needed help every now and then, but for the most part, he was able to hold out his own. For the past hour or so, his complaints were few and far in between. But now that we were going uphill, his attitude quickly spiraled downward.

I ignored his ramblings and carried my thoughts elsewhere. We'd been walking for almost an hour now, and our surroundings had long since changed from when we started.

We were traveling in a narrow valley. To my left, I could occasionally see the other side of the natural corridor. Below me, between the two hills, the small farming village of Richard Creek sat snugly within the trees. The sounds of passing cars accompanied the ambience of rustling leaves. We were well out of view from any vehicles, but it still felt weird. It was odd to be this close to a town.

The four of us traveled for a few more minutes. Not a word was spoken between us, but I could feel an increasing sense of relief growing among us. The journey was almost over, and we could get some leisure time before tonight.

The trees split off ahead of us. In a small clearing, I could see what appeared to be a telephone pole. As we got closer, I could begin to make out what exactly I was looking at.

Branching out from the village, a single power line climbed up the hill. A sequence of poles carried the cable up the incline, eventually disappearing behind the hilltop above us. I stared down the corridor of trees. The break in the foliage allowed me to see roads and buildings. It was the town. I glanced back to the pole. Yes. This was where we'd be looking out from.

This was where we'd be stopping.

Tom walked out into the clearing, closely followed by Judy and I behind him. I swung the bags off of my shoulders, carrying the straps with my forearms before plopping them down into the dirt. I took a deep breath and yawned, stretching my paws out with closed eyes. The sounds of slowing steps surrounded me.

" _Aghhh_ … What a nice little pain in the ass _that_ was…"

The warthog's words were soaked in a tired relief. I glanced back down, folding my arms and smirking.

"Yeah… Try doing that for nearly a week straight."

He scoffed lightly.

"Oh come on— ya'll two still got youth in ya! … —I've been doin' this shit for years!"

Turning around, Tom dropped his backpack and crossed his arms. He breathed a relaxed sigh and faced the bottom of the hill, commenting at the view with buoyant voice.

"Well, 'least the trip down'll be easier than the climb up— ain't that right Al?"

…

…

…

"Al?"

My eyes widened slightly. The three of us began to look around the small clearing; the prairie dog was nowhere to be seen. A thickening silence enveloped us, an uneasy stillness freezing us in our tracks…

…

…

…

…But then, something exploded out of the trees.

"— _eughfUCK!"_

Al burst into the clearing, frantically waving and whipping his arms about. Indistinguishable words flew out of his mouth as he tossed the tarp onto the grass. A mix of annoyance and fanatic fear had overcome him.

" _Goddamn spiders!"_

He tore what appeared to be a net of cobwebs off of his body, shaking his arms wildly and stepping back. The panic began to die down, replaced by a cold aggravation. We remained silent as he calmed…

…

…

…

" _Pffff…"_

Tom began to chuckle, Judy and I soon following. The prairie dog spun back to face us with a piercing stare.

"Oh. Yeah. _Haha—_ Fuck you."

"Is the sled okay?"

Al sighed, glancing down at the bundled-up tarp.

"Yah. It's fine."

"Great! Now get over here and talk with us."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the prairie dog only shrugged, picking up the tarp and dragging it towards us. I could hear him grumbling under his breath.

The four of us gathered beside the telephone, seating ourselves on a patch of grass next to our bags. From what it seemed, the weeds that surrounded us provided protection from the view of mammals downhill. We were also far away enough to not be heard. Yes. The spot we'd selected was perfect to make our plans.

The warthog brought out a notebook, flipping through the pages before setting it down between us. Judy followed suit, pulling out her sketch pad along with her map of the city-state. I crossed my legs and watched, Tom being the first one to speak.

"Alright… We got quite a bit of time before we need to move, but first— I think we should fill the two of ya'll in on what we're gonna do."

We nodded. Tom glared down at his notebook, starting without hesitating.

"Al and I spent a day-or-two last week scopin' out the area… The store's all by itself on the north end of town, so gettin' there won't be an issue… —At ten o'clock, we'll get our shit together and head on over there…"

I inquired.

" _Ten?_ —Shouldn't we wait a bit later than that?"

He looked up and answered.

"It's a bit early, but remember— This place here's a farmin' town… Folks in these parts go to sleep early to wake up before the sun rises… —The store closes at six, and everyone's in bed by eight…"

I agreed silently.

"...Besides— We need as much time as possible before the authorities find out what happened."

Tom glanced back down, averting his attention to notebook and continuing.

"We'll hide out by the back of the buildin'... —There's an entrance for employees by the dumpsters… When we can get the security disarmed, that'll be our way in…"

"—And how are we gonna do that?"

The warthog looked over to Judy, pausing briefly before nodding over to his companion.

"...Al and I have done this plenty-a-time with other EZ Marts in the city-state… —They all have the same setup: metal screens behind the windows and sensors at each door… If we try and pick the lock without disabling the security, we'll get in a whole lotta trouble. We gotta shut things down…"

"—Okay… And how are we gonna do _that?"_

Tom smirked.

"...I think Al can take it from here."

The three of us directed our attention towards the prairie dog. He held a steady gaze, biting his cheek with folded arms. After a few moments, he sighed.

"There's an exterior air vent along the back wall of the building. It's too small for most mammals, _but—_ too small is exactly what I am… —I'll get in and take care of the alarms. They're pretty easy to get around from the inside."

My gaze shifted back to Tom. There were a few questions remaining in my head, but I decided to drop them. These two were experienced, and although I didn't know _how_ they'd be doing everything, it wasn't something I'd have to be concerned about. Judy and I had to trust these guys. We'd just go with the flow.

The warthog followed up on his statement.

"Yep, and once he gets all that shit figured out, we'll pick the lock and make our way in… —Then we can go on our little… ' _shopping'_ trip…"

We shared a collective snicker. It seemed easy enough. Whenever Judy and I stole that old goat's car, we were riddled with paranoid hesitation. Now however, there were twice as many of us, and for the first time, Judy and I didn't have to strain over the little details. We had plan already made out for us. We were well aware of the risks, but now, they were simply in the backgrounds of our minds.

It felt good to feel this way; Tom and Al were making things much easier.

"...You guys get what you need, and we'll get what we need… —After that, we can head off and go our separate ways."

…

…

…

A brief silence fell between us. My thoughts halted for several moments, a new idea emerging at the forefront of my brain. I remained in contemplation as Tom got up. He spoke with a cajoled yawn.

"... Well— if y'all two don't have any questions, I think now's a good time to stuff ourselves with some grub."

"—Oh thank god, I was starving."

Al sprung up to his feet, gazing at the bag with an eager glare. Tom only chuckled.

"Yeah… explains your bitchiness earlier."

"Ugh— fuck off and get me a sandwich."

"—Peanut butter and jelly?"

"Of course."

Judy and I continued to stay seated. I looked over to her, our thoughts seeming to synchronize almost immediately. We were supposed to split up after tonight. We were supposed to go our separate ways without ever seeing each other again. That was the plan from the very beginning…

…

…

…

"Yo Tom."

"Hm?"

"Can Judy and I talk for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure— go ahead."

I glanced over to Judy before rising to my feet. Brushing off the dirt from our pants, we paused briefly, eventually turning back and making our way towards the tree line. We walked until the two of us were out of earshot. Judy was the first one to speak.

"What are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath, staring down and combing the grass with my toes. The idea had grown into a temptation. My words were soft.

" _I— … I think they should come with us…"_

My eyes rose to meet her face. Judy bit her lip and nodded, not entirely surprised with my suggestion. I could tell that she was having similar thoughts: Tom and Al would be great mammals to team up with.

" _Did you talk with Tom last night?"_

" _... What do you mean?"_

"— _Like, when y'all were keeping watch— did you talk about what their plans are?"_

" _Did you just say 'y'all?"_

"— _Nick."_

…

…

…

" _... No. —No, I don't think we did."_

She sighed, resting her paws on her hips and glancing off towards the duo. They'd brought along some condiments to make some sandwiches. They sat beside their bags, bantering back and forth as they prepared their lunch.

I gulped, turning back to Judy.

" _I think they can help us— Not just with tonight, but for the rest of the time we're stuck in this shitfest… We need numbers, and hell— If we find Tyler and Lupus that'll be six of us…"_

She responded with a quiet nod of the head. Her gaze lingered on the two of them, her thoughts eventually growing into words.

" _... I agree, but— … teaming up with them might put a target on our backs…"_

"— _Aren't we already wanted dead by like, everyone?"_

" _Yeah, but—"_

She cut herself off, soon averting her stare back to me. Judy breathed hesitantly, responding with a cautious tone.

"— _What I'm saying is that it'll put us at risk… Look, when the police find out about the robbery tomorrow morning, they'll suspect that it was the same mammals that've been looting other stores in the area… —For the next few days, they're gonna be looking for the two of them, not us… If they get caught, we do too."_

I crossed my arms in contemplation. She had a point. We had bought ourselves a lot of time by stealing that goat's truck. It was unavoidable; someone was going to find the store broken into tomorrow morning, and if we could keep the authorities off our trails, that'll keep us in great shape.

Still, I wasn't keen on the idea.

" _We need numbers. It might draw attention to us but… —If anyone's qualified enough to escape the city-state, it's these two."_

She absorbed my words with a silent nod. We stood together for a few seconds, Judy remaining in a state of earnest thought…

…

…

…

"… _Alright—"_

She took a deep breath, a new tone taking over her voice.

"— _Let's go talk with them."_

I smirked, pausing briefly with her before turning back to face the two of them. Together, we made our way to the telephone pole, Tom and Al's conversation growing louder as we approached.

"Why do ya keep callin' it that?"

"— _Because,_ Richard is another name for—"

"—Hey guys!"

The two of them glanced up at us, grinning as we arrived at the circle of bags. Judy and I slowly sunk into our seats. Tom spoke warmly, waving a plastic knife exuberantly in the air.

"Y'all want some sandwiches?"

I glanced to Judy, nodding with an acceptant smile.

"Sure."

The warthog whirled around, bending over his bag to prepare additional sandwiches. In front of us, Al was sitting with his legs crossed, his face stuffed with a large mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. A temporary quiet fell between us, Judy eventually starting up the conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"— _Ogh… Juhst rahndum sheht…"_

The prairie dog shook his head, swallowing his food with a satisfied gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his paw, speaking with a soft mumble.

"We were making fun of the town's name."

Judy inquired innocently.

"—Oh, _hehe_ … —What about it?"

"Ah, well, you see, the name Richard—"

"— _Ehhem."_

Tom interrupted with a condescending tone. Al glanced over briefly, eventually sighing with an annoyed breath…

…

…

…

"It's stupid… —We think Richard's a— _stupid_ name."

"—Ah, well… —Yah, I- I guess it's pretty dumb."

Tom made his way over, carrying with him two sloppily-made sandwiches. He stepped across to the prairie dog's side, squatting down and crossing his legs.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

He extended his arms, offering the two of us our meals. Judy and I grabbed the sandwiches, hesitating at the sound of his inquiry. I looked to her. She smiled subtly.

"Oh— uhhh…"

Judy's words came sparsely, lengthening the silence to an awkward degree. The two of the sat obliviously, munching on their sandwiches with curious gazes. I glanced back and forth, waiting for her to reveal what we'd discussed…

…

…

…

"... We were talking about… —the future."

Tom hummed in agreement, speaking between chews.

"Ah— planning ahead… that's always good."

An opportunity arose to initiate the conversation. I spoke up, putting on a smug and chiming in casually.

" _Oh—_ speaking of plans… What are you guys gonna do?"

"After tonight?"

"—Yeah, like— for the next month or so… long terms."

The warthog nodded, swallowing his food and digesting the question. He glared off into the distance, over the wall of weeds and towards the town below. We waited several moments. It was taking far longer for him to answer than I had first thought…

…

…

…

"Have I ever told you about Emily?"

It wasn't the answer we expected.

"Ummm… —N- No, I… I don't think you did."

"Hm!"

With a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly, the warthog sprung up and staggered over to his backpack. Judy and I watched as he began to dig through its miscellaneous items. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a metal tin.

Tom inspected it briefly before turning back towards the three of us. With an gleeful gait, he returned to his seat, carefully caressing the box in his hooves. Without hesitating further, he took off the lid and revealed the case's contents.

The wad of cash.

His demeanor was that of reserved excitement.

"Guess how much money this is."

Judy and I glared at the cash. If I was confused before, I was completely baffled now. I shook my head slowly, trying to understand what to make of it all…

" _...Uhhh…_ —I don't know, a thousand?"

"I say two thousand…"

Tom revealed it with a grin.

"Forty-two hundred dollars."

I blinked, scoffing with an impressed nod. Judy shared my surprise; she stared at it with widened eyes.

"I also got another five thousand buried near the house."

" _Geez,_ man!"

I snickered and crossed my arms. I had no idea these guys were so rich. Back when I lived on the street, the most I'd have on me was twenty bucks. I barely had enough to get by, but out here, in the middle of the nowhere, Tom and Al were making serious money. I could only admire their work. It was both humorous and amazing.

"Gosh— You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were the richest mammals in the area."

The two of them chuckled. Tom continued with a satisfied tone.

"Yah, well— when we get up to ten thousand dollars, Al and I are gonna finally make the journey back to the Capital."

…

…

…

 _What?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find anything to say. I looked over to Judy, who seemed just as shocked as I was. She met my gaze with strained eyes, eventually shifting her attention back to the warthog.

"Oh— _uh…_ —Why… Why's that?"

"Emily."

He uttered the name gladly. I insisted.

"Who's that?"

…

…

…

"My daughter."

All became silent. He reached into his back pocket with a genuine smile on his face. After fumbling around for a few seconds, he brought out a shiny, gold locket.

An old pocket watch.

"Well— _god daughter,_ technically…"

He flipped it open, glancing at it briefly before showing it to the two of us. We leaned forward, staring at the watch intently. On one side was a miniature clock face, on the other, a portrait of a young girl. Above it, I could make out the engraved word:

Emily.

I looked closer. The young warthog was about eight years old when the photo was taken. She was laying on her belly, sprawled out across a blanket of grass and mud. The pink blouse she wore was stained beyond recognition, but the ear-to-ear smile on her face told me she didn't mind one bit. I soaked in the image, grinning to myself more and more.

"She's in a state correctional facility."

My breath was cut short. I quickly glared up at Tom, caught off guard by what he said.

" _What?"_

Judy intervened, speaking with a colder tone.

"When a parent or legal guardian is on the run from the law, the government is automatically granted custody to their children if they're under the age of eighteen… They're put in correctional programs— they're kinda like foster homes… —Other family members can adopt, but…"

"... There's a price."

Tom finished her statement, his voice anchored by a sudden somberness. I looked back to him. Setting the watch down, he held the money dearly in his grasp.

"I got in contact with an old friend a few years ago… He said he got out of jail and wanted to start a new life— and that… he wanted to adopt Emily… —And so I tell him I'd help pay for the cost and that's what I'm doin'..."

He sighed, staring at the wad with a hopeful gaze.

"$11,615. That's how much it'll take to get my daughter back… —I'll get him the money, he'll gain custody, and… —"

Tom couldn't help but smile.

"—I'll be able to see her again."

The four of us became silent.

It made sense. These guys had fun breaking into stores and avoiding the law, but if there's anything I've learned from living in the city, it's that every criminal had his cause. The two of them weren't doing this for shits and giggles; they had a goal in mind. Just like us, they had a reason to go against the government.

Just like us, they were on their own journey.

I found myself looking over to Judy. I could sense it in her distant stare. She felt the same way I did. It was heartwarming to think about, but there was also a bittersweetness to it. While I wanted them to succeed in their own quest, I also wanted for them to come along with us. Only a few minutes ago, I thought we'd have some company.

But now, I think we were wrong.

"... Was there anything else y'all wanted to talk about?"

My attention remained on Judy. She swiftly shared my gaze. We both knew what the answer was, but now, we didn't know what it was worth. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it'd be wrong. Maybe it'd be best to not ask. No. It _was_ best. I could see it in Judy's eyes. They had their reasons, and we had ours.

As unfortunate as it was, we'd have to go our separate ways.

"No."

Tom nodded, smiling as he put away his belongings.

"Well good, cause I need to take a dump."

"—Dude."

"What?"

"—You don't just…"

…

…

…

" _...Argh never mind."_

Al's nit-picking made Judy and I smirk. Tom got up, marching away from the telephone pole and speaking facetiously over his shoulder.

"I'll be thinking of you, Al."

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"_

Our smirks turned to snickers, which soon became laughter. The prairie dog raised his paws, angrily calling out to Tom as he disappeared into the concealment of trees. It was after the chuckling had stopped when a realization dawned upon me. It was a comforting thought, a friendly reminder. As sad as it was to split off from them, one thing remained true:

No matter what happened tomorrow, this was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 28th. 10:15 PM_

All was quiet.

It had been well over an hour since we'd seen any lights. The sounds of the occasional car filled the distant air, but for the most part, all was still. All was silent. Night had blanketed the countryside in darkness, the far-away village now tucked away for the last few hours of the day. It was our chance, our opportunity. I wasn't sure how long we'd hid…

But it wasn't long until we were up.

The four of us ran lightly, wearing dark clothes and handkerchiefs to cover our faces. Tom and Al had some extra gloves to lend to us, perfect for covering our prints.

We traveled in unison, sneaking quickly to the back side of the building. The wall was an old brick, its pale white paint weathered down and chipping. It was clear that no one really went back here, the only signs of life being a few crushed cigarette butts on the ground.

We gathered in front of the rear entrance, setting our bags down next to the nearest rusted dumpster. A few sparse whispers were shared between us, but once we were all settled, Tom was the first to speak.

" _Alright…"_

He took a deep breath, turning back and glancing up the store's facade. About fifteen feet high, a small ventilation cover was bolted into the wall. The two of them had mentioned an air vent; it was our way in,

…or rather, _Al's_ way in…

The duct was far narrower than I'd first thought. In the Confinement Zone Railyard, the ones we traveled through were about two feet in height. Here however, as I looked closer, I could roughly make out that the vent was about six inches in diameter; I could barely fit a leg in there…

But it didn't seem like much of a problem for Tom and Al.

" _...We need to be quick… —Al, you got your wire cutters?"_

"— _Yep."_

" _Okay…"_

The warthog faced down, bending over and opening the front zipper of his backpack. For a few moments, he searched through, eventually finding what he was looking for. With a satisfied hum, he pulled out a few electronical devices. At first, I wasn't sure what he had in his grasp. However, as I peered closer, I grew steadily more surprised.

Judy expressed what I'd suspected.

" _... Is that… —a headset?"_

Tom picked out a thumb-sized earpiece and reached over to give it to Al. The prairie dog took it, quickly inserting it into his ear. On the warthog's end, he put on an undersized headset, adjusting and positioning the microphone in front of his mouth. He looked back to Judy and I with a smile.

" _Y'all won't believe what we've been able to get our paws on…"_

I scoffed, impressed by their resourcefulness. Pulling out a small, black box, Tom stood back up, fumbling it around before finding a small antenna. He raised it up, powering up the radio at the same time. Clearing his throat, he held the microphone with his fingertips.

" _Testing, testing… one, two, three, A, B, C, five, four—"_

"— _I can hear you."_

Tom nodded, putting a paw to the speaker on his ear and glancing over to Al.

" _Good. I hear you too."_

The four of us paused briefly, a sudden standstill being shared between us. This was it. I wasn't all that sure how things were going to go down. There wasn't much to think about in terms of preparation, but Judy and I had other mammals to rely on. Things were pleasantly refreshing. A few months ago at this time, I'd be anxious and hesitant. Now however, I felt nothing but excitement. I crossed my arms and smirked. Yes. I've been against the law for quite some time now…

But now, I was really starting to enjoy it.

" _Alrighty then!"_

Tom clapped his hooves together. He glanced to the three of us for a few seconds, happily bobbing his head up and down.

" _Y'all two ready to do this?"_

His words were directed to Judy and I. We shared gazes, reassured grins gleaming between us. Tom took it as a 'yes.' He stepped back to Al, making his announcement with a bouncing tone.

" _Well— let's get this show on the road then! —Al. Do your thing…"_

…

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

" _Ugh."_

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

" _Shit."_

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

" _Fuck."_

A rope with fish hooks tied to one end: apparently, that was Al's ' _thing.'_ He flung it up against the wall repeatedly, aiming for small ventilation cover above us. Occasionally, he was able to smack the hooks against the metal, each time making a profound ' _bang_ -ing' sound. Nonetheless, he was unable to get them to stick. The hooks fell every time, only to be picked up and thrown once again…

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

" _Shitfuck."_

Tom approached him, observing with a smug tone.

" _Need any help?"_

"— _No, no, I'm fine…"_

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

" _Damnit."_

Tom offered a paw, standing close to the prairie dog and motioning for the rope.

" _Here, let me try."_

"— _No, wait— this is it. This one. I got it…"_

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

Not even close.

The warthog bent down, picking up the makeshift grappling hook and backing away from the wall. Al resisted it at first, but after a second-or-two, he gave up with a defeated sigh.

" _God— It harder than it looks…"_

…

…

…

 _*Clank_

" _See!? I'm telling you man, that shit's just—"_

 _*Cling_

The four of us glanced up, half expecting to see the rope fall again. However, as we could clearly see, the hooks weren't coming down; they got caught in the air vent cover.

Al could only sigh.

" _Of course…"_

He stepped to the side, reaching down and picking up a small fanny pack. Making his way over to the rope, he strapped it over his back, a muted jingling sounding out from inside. Tom and Al exchanged a few words, and in a few seconds, the latter gripped the bottom end of the rope.

Without hesitating, the prairie dog began to hoist himself upwards.

Inch by inch, Al made his way up the wall. The three of us watched from below, stepping closer to the rope and staring upwards. He was making considerable progress; I would have never expected prairie dogs to be good at climbing. It was almost funny to witness…

In less than thirty seconds, he made it to the top.

Reaching into his fanny pack, Al began the delicate process of entering the air event. He held onto the metal bars with one paw and pulled out a miniature pair of wire cutters with the other. He managed to support himself against the wall, but the position he was in was still fairly precarious. However, despite his awkward stance, the prairie dog was able to begin cutting away at the middle bar.

I spoke to Tom with in whisper.

" _Has he ever fallen doing that?"_

I looked up to the warthog. He pointed his microphone away, murmuring to me with a smile.

" _Oh yeah— one time he fell straight into a trash can… Fuckin' hilarious—"_

"—I can still hear you down there."

" _Shhhh!"_

Al shrugged, shaking his head and continuing to work on the wire. For nearly a minute, he winded his wrist up and down, tearing away with larger and larger strokes. At one point, he seemed almost exhausted, but eventually, with enough effort, he was able to get it loosened completely.

He sighed in relief. Grabbing the broken metal and bending it inward, he widened the gap between the bars. After a few moments, he was able to create a space wide enough to fit through.

Al had a way in.

A small clunk could be heard as he tossed the wire cutters inside. Gripping onto the ledge of the vent, he unstrapped his bag and threw it in as well. Finally, with a careful heave, Al kicked himself up and into the open space, disappearing into the wall's silhouette.

" _Good luck in there."_

The vent cap squeaked as Al rearranged the shape of the bars. I peered closer; a few grunts and groans later, the metal covering looked exactly how we'd found it. Al dropped the grappling hook back down, and from the inside of the vent, he stuck his arm out, giving us a thumbs up before vanishing into the building.

It was just the three of us now.

I stepped back, placing my paws on my hips and wandering back to Judy. Meanwhile, Tom focused his entire attention on the radio device in his hooves. He adjusted the antenna carefully as he whispered into the mic.

" _This is agent hog to agent dog, do ya copy?"_

He lifted the headpiece to his ears, Al's distorted voice eventually coming through on the other end…

" _Ugh… Yeah, I hear you."_

Tom nodded.

" _Good. Keep me posted."_

" _Will do."_

A scratched beep sounded out from device, ending the conversation.

I sighed and looked up. There wasn't much we could do on our side of things. Until Al got the alarm disabled, all we could do was stand out here and wait — and last I remembered — the two of them never mentioned exactly how long that'd take.

So yeah, we'd just have to wait here.

I glanced over to Judy. The day's gone by fairly quickly, and for the most part, the two of us haven't spoken with each other much. I took a deep breath. Given the time we had now, I decided to speak up.

" _How're you feeling?"_

She perked up at the sound of my voice, thwarting her attention away from Tom and staring over to me. She nodded slowly, acknowledging me with a hesitant breath.

"— _Nervous… You?"_

I smirked, glancing off to the side.

" _Eh… I'm pretty good… —Not actually that worried."_

" _Yeah… well, you sort of been doing this longer than I have…"_

I smiled, folding my arms and returning my gaze to Judy.

" _Yeah— well, if you count shoplifting candy bars and bags of chips as a teenager, I guess I've always been a criminal mastermind."_

She scoffed and stepped back. It was odd to think about; just few months ago, Judy was a law abiding wannabe cop, and I was just a normal street fox. Last year, I would've never expected to be friends with someone like her. Things truly escalated at a rate that no one could've expected, and given the circumstances we were in, it was good to have each other's backs.

Judy sighed, scratching her head and staring towards the corner of the building.

" _Ugh… I'm hearing things."_

I snapped out of my thoughts, responding with a mildly concerned voice.

" _Wait— are you?"_

" _Yeah… —Cars. They're far away, like, there's no way they could hear us, but… still— it's kinda nerve racking."_

The two of us were quiet for a few moments. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of Tom's radio beeping. I could tell that she wasn't feeling the best. Dropping my paws into my pockets, I inquired casually.

" _What's it like to hear that well…?"_

"— _What?"_

" _Like— What's it like to be able to hear things from super far away?"_

Judy paused momentarily, smiling to herself and shaking her head.

" _I don't know— What's it like to able to see in the dark?"_

" _I asked first."_

She sighed, biting her lip as she drifted into thought…

" _...It's weird —I mean… it felt completely normal at the Burrow. Like, everyone could hear as well as I did, and there was always stuff to listen to… —Now, out here, everything's so… quiet. It's weird. I guess I'm getting used to it…"_

I nodded, soaking in her answer slowly. It was actually pretty interesting to think about. Foxes didn't have the best hearing. I sometimes wondered what it'd be like to—

"— _Now you answer my question."_

My thoughts were interrupted by her earnest words. I blinked a few times, staring at her briefly before looking at our surroundings. Everything was plain and visible, yet I knew it was almost pitch dark outside. I gathered my thoughts, eventually answering.

" _...I don't know— I guess it's kinda weird for me too…"_

" _How so?"_

"— _I mean… It was always bright in the city… There were a few dark places, but… I guess my eyes never fully developed to see all that well… Like, out here, it's completely different. It almost looks like day to me."_

Judy hummed, chuckling lightly with satisfaction.

" _Dang. That's actually pretty cool."_

" _Yeah— it's like getting away from every one is—"_

"— _Hey!"_

Tom's hushed voice called out from behind us. We turned around, our focus shifting to the pointed finger he waved. He motioned towards the rolled up tarp on the ground.

" _Can one of y'all unfold the sled for me?"_

I blinked a few times, glancing briefly back to Judy before answering.

" _... Uhhh— Yeah! … Sure."_

Breathing softly, I made my way over to the pile of bags next to the dumpsters.

The sled was a homemade device that Tom and Al had used for months now. They told us about it earlier; since the two of them had no way of carrying their loot out of town, the specially sewn tarp provided a way for them to _drag_ all of their stuff, rather than hold it. That way, Tom and Al could get much more out of each robbery.

I picked up the fabric, inspecting it briefly before kneeling down beside our bags.

" _Alright."_

Judy came up from behind me, stepping over to her backpack and reaching inside. She searched through it for a few seconds, eventually coming up with a familiar object.

Her sketch pad.

" _Let's go over what we need…"_

I nodded as I felt around the edges of the tarp, searching for a way to unfold it.

" _...I organized the items into categories depending on where they'll most likely be inside the store…"_

She flipped through the pages, quickly landing on the one with the list. It didn't take her long to begin. I listened as she read.

" _...First off: food… There's a small produce section near the front left corner of the building, but we're going to need non perishables. Look for any cans of food; beans, soup, dried fruit— anything that will last us a long time."_

" _Alright."_

I responded with a grunt, pulling at the sled and unfolding the fabric. It was already proving to be a difficult challenge.

" _Next: Clothes… They have a lot of different sizes here, but try and get something that roughly fits you. It doesn't need to be perfect. I know you had an obsession clothes, so don't be picky."_

"— _I didn't have a… —ugh… okay, fine."_

I spun the tarp around, dragging it back in an attempt to straighten it out. My efforts were mostly in vain. The damn thing wouldn't unravel.

" _Next: medicine… We're doing pretty well with what we have now, but we're running low on bandages… I'm not sure what they'll have here, but we can manage with what we find."_

" _Mhm…"_

I was able to get it partially opened, but from what I could tell, I'd unfolded it upside down. I groaned, flailing my arms around and trying to flip it over.

" _And lastly: tools… there's a few different sections of the store we can find these things, but I'm mostly interested in the fishing section… If we can get you a pole, you can feed yourself for months."_

"— _UGH…"_

I slapped my paws down, finally being able to straighten the sled out. Breathing angrily, I stared blankly at the slab of fabric before me.

 _God that was awful._

I spoke with an exhausted sigh.

" _Quick question. How are we gonna carry all of this stuff?"_

" _There should be backpacks in there to steal… We can just take them along with us."_

I nodded, shrugging as I sat back. The last time we had a lot of supplies, we ended up being slowed down during a chase, causing us to throw them in a lake. It was a balancing act; traveling with enough commodities to last us for a long time was difficult, while packing light could leave us without the essential tools to survive out on the run. Hopefully, we'd be able to figure out a more efficient way of carrying our belongings. My back was just starting to recover from all of the lugging around.

Judy double checked the list, going over it a final time before closing her notepad. It wouldn't be long until Tom disabled the alarm. Our moment was growing closer and closer…

…

…

…

" _No you idiot we're not getting the Cinnamon Truffles."_

Tom's voice broke out from ahead of me. Judy and I glanced over and listened in to the warthog's end of the conversation. He stepped around slowly, fiddling with the microphone's wire with his fingers.

" _No— … I —Do you know how fuckin' sick I got last time? … I know they're good, but… —Yeah…"_

I could hear Judy snort. She turned back to face me, waving her paw and motioning for me to come with her. I sighed, brushing myself off as I rose to my feet. After a few moments, we headed over.

" _... Yah, I mean— okay… —Fine, we can get them."_

"— _Hey, Tom."_

He turned around, smiling at the sight of the two of us.

" _Ah— I see you got the sled set up… Thanks for doin' that… it can be a real pain unfoldin' that sucker."_

"—Yeah… What _else_ is new?"

"Oh hush— _anyways… we were wondering if we could get an update on Al."_

Tom nodded, glancing towards the building with a satisfied look.

" _Oh yeah! He just got past the interior vent… Now all he has to do is break into the security system and disarm the alarm…"_

" _Nice…"_

We became quiet for a few moments, the static sounds of Tom's radio filling the silence. I pondered; their wasn't too much going on in terms of communication. The two of them occasionally mentioned Al's progress, but most of the time, their conversation consisted of unrelated topics. I decided to ask:

" _Does he know where he's going?"_

" _Yep! —Ya see, all of the EZ Marts in the city-state are built almost identically… It was a real pain in the ass when we started robin' them like this, but now it's really quite simple. Ain't that right, Al?"_

His voice came through with a buzz.

" _Yeah… Simple for YOU guys."_

Judy chimed in.

" _So wait, have you guys stolen from this location before?"_

Tom thought for a moment, tilting his head and glancing upwards.

" _... —Uhhh… I… —I don't think we have… Al?"_

"— _Yeah?"_

"— _Have we hit this store before?"_

We waited, Al's contemplative voice dragging out as he mustered up a response…

" _... —Ummm… I don't… —I'm pretty sure we haven't…"_

He paused briefly. The sounds of echoing footsteps crackled through the headpiece. We listened as he hummed with a subtle realization.

" _Yah, no— I know we haven't… One of us would've made a Richard joke already…"_

Judy perked up.

" _Wait— What did he say?"_

The rest of us responded almost simultaneously.

"— _Nothing."_

She squinted her eyes, eventually shrugging her shoulders and stepping to the side. I listened into Tom and Al's conversation, commenting with an interested tone.

" _So how exactly does he disable the alarm?"_

" _Al?"_

Tom redirected the question to the prairie dog on the other end. He hesitated briefly.

" _... There's usually an electrical panel in the store's service closet… The security system is linked to one of the emergency gridlines. When I have access, I can purposely trip the fuse and cut out all of building's electricity…"_

I smirked.

" _Dang, you guys sure got this shit all figured out, huh?"_

"— _Hell yeah we do."_

" _How long do you think it'll take?"_

Al answered with a deep breath.

" _...Uhhh— I don't know. The service room is locked so I have to pry the door open. It usually doesn't take to long though, these doors are like plastic…"_

"—Hey guys?"

" _...And then I have to actually climb up to the service box. Sometimes they don't build these places for smaller mammals, so getting up to it might delay me a bit…"_

"Guys."

" _...And then, I actually have to break into the service box itself. I don't even know why they put locks on those things, but it ain't that hard to get past—"_

"—GUYS."

Judy's voice cut in from ahead. Tom glanced back, adjusting his mic with a confused stare.

" _...And then I have to—"_

"— _Wait, Al, hold on a sec…"_

" _Judy, what is it?"_

"A car."

…

A tense silence struck the three of us. The seconds ticked by sluggishly, Judy's words hanging in the air like a horrible stench. I opened my mouth to speak; I was unsure if I'd heard her correctly.

" _What?"_

"There's a car coming. In the front."

" _Wait— where the hell—"_

"—SHHH."

She threw her arms up, her ear poised towards the back corner of the building. Several moments passed between us, every heartbeat growing heavier than the one before it. I watched Judy with strained eyes. She remained violently still, standing with an alert gate. Yes. She was listening to something. She was listening to someone. My breaths had stopped completely…

…

…

…

But then, I heard a set brakes squeak.

"They're coming."

Judy turned back, a horrified uncertainty overcoming her.

"They're coming back here."

We remained paralyzed for a few seconds, our eyes scanning frantically between each other. Even if it felt like an eternity, the silence was short lived; in an instant, we burst into a hasty panic.

We needed to hide.

" _The dumpsters!"_

I didn't think, I couldn't; grabbing the closest bag, I heaved it over my head and flung it into the open container. The other two followed suit, taking anything around us and hurling it out of sight. We didn't have much time. We needed to get in.

"— _Uhhh… Guys? What's going—"_

"— _Not now, Al!"_

Tom took off the headset, throwing his radio away before the prairie dog could respond. His fuzzy voice faded into the trash bin.

" _Quick! Everyone in!"_

Tom stood next to the dumpster with his hooves cuffed. Judy was the first one to get to him. She leapt up, using his arms as a boost to clear over the edge of the container. I was next. Stepping on his hooves, I grabbed the edge of the dumpster and pulled myself over. I landed belly-up in the trash.

The sounds of a distant vehicle grew louder.

" _Hurry!"_

Tom was the only one outside now. He jumped, grabbing the ledge and lifting himself up. The metal walls around us echoed as he kicked himself over the rim of the bin. Before we could react, Tom came crashing down onto Judy and I, the force of the impact shaking the dumpster and causing the lid to slam down above us. We were sealed shut.

The car had rounded the corner…

…

…

…

" _... Hello? —You guys alright out there?"_

Tom silently scrambled off of us, searching hurriedly for the buzzing radio beneath him.

" _... Did something happen? —Do I need to come out—"_

"— _Al."_

" _... Yeah?"_

"— _Shut the fuck up."_

…

…

…

" _... Okay."_

The sounds of squealing brakes screeched out from beside us. We held our breaths, the rumbling of the engine filling the air like a looming thunder. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind. _Did someone see us? Was the police called?_ The possibilities made my head spin. The military could've been here…

…

…

…

"Yooooo— I be tellin' ya! … Las' night was fuckin' _crazzzy!"_

Okay, it wasn't the military.

The light thuds of footsteps could be heard outside. I continued to contemplate, completely baffled by who was here with us. The accented voice was accompanied by another.

"God-darnit Zayne, ya already tol' me about this—"

"—I know! But stilll— like… I got _soooooooooooooo_ turnt. Shit was _insaaane!"_

"... Ughhh."

The voices traveled across the pavement, passing by our dumpster and dawdling off to the side. It was late, much later than any normal mammal out here would stay up to. I was at a loss; there was no real reason for them to be back here. Nobody in their right minds would be—

 _*Squeak_

" _AhHhHGG— Shit_ that _smells!"_

My eyes widened, a realization striking me like a bullet. The dumpster beside us had been opened. My stomach churned, my eyes scanning around in a panic. Judy and Tom knew what I did; they came to the same assumption. No. These weren't random mammals.

They were garbage mammals.

Their muffled conversation continued as they began to take bags out. One by one, they made trips to and from the garbage truck, tossing trash bags away with reckless apathy. The three of us in the neighboring dumpster listened, paralyzed by a fear of what's to come. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide now. In a few, short moments, they'd be moving on to our container. It was inevitable.

We had to do something.

I glanced around. Tom sat at the wall opposite of me, while Judy was positioned a little more to my left. Between us, our bags were strewn amongst the bottles and cans we sat in. I took a deep breath, shifting my body and leaning towards the gun bag…

 _*Crunch_

I froze, holding my breath and listening quietly. The mammals outside continued to go about their work, seemingly oblivious to the noise I made. I sighed and looked to the others. They shared a stare of nervous intent.

We didn't have long. I reached for the bag.

Zipping open the pocket, I carefully slid my paw into the backpack's contents. I felt around for a few moments, eventually finding the grip of my pistol. Staring across to Tom, I could see that he had similar ideas. He had his arm in his bag, eventually reaching up and pulling out a small revolver.

"... Yo Zayne!"

"—Ye?"

"Help me wit' this las' bag! It's heavy as a motherfuck!"

I pulled my gun out, grabbing a clip of ammo and holding it close to my stomach. My grasp was unstable. I started to load the weapon.

" _Oh! —Shit-on-a-breadstick, what 'teh hell's in there?"_

The two of them made their way towards the truck. The clip fumbled in my paws, my body shaking with a disabling tremble. Across from me, Judy and Tom got their guns ready, a desperate distress fueling their actions. I could hear the mammals outside get to the truck. An exhausted slam echoed out.

" _Ughhh— fuck this job!"_

A soft click sounded from my gun. It was loaded. I took a deep breath, flipping the safety off and placing my finger on the trigger.

 _Alright._

A pair of footsteps approached from outside. In unison, the three of us raised our weapons, pointing them towards the unopened lid. There was no way in hell we could know what was about to happen. I held my breath. I tightened my grip. There was no plan now. There was no easy way out. The footsteps stopped.

The lid was opened…

…

…

…

"—Zayne!"

"Wut?"

"—Ya dumbass, we don't get that shit!"

The three of us were frozen, the outside air now filling most of our field of vision. An extended arm held the lid half open, and from where I was at, I could even see the back of the mammal's head. My glare shifted; Tom and Judy could see him too.

We aimed our weapons. We had a clear shot.

…

…

…

"... Wut? —Why not?"

"Cause, ya idiot— that's recyclin'! … That shit don't get picked up 'till later!"

My eyes widened. I looked down. Bottles, cans, and pieces of paper filled up the large container. There was no food, no miscellaneous junk. It was only plastic and cardboard. We'd jumped into the recycling bin…

…

…

…

"— _Oh."_

 _ ***SLAM**_

The air became still again, the rumbling of the truck's engine softened by a sudden muffle. He closed the lid. He stepped away from us.

"Gah, I'm tired— … Why can't we get 'em piss-brained predators 'tuh do this shit!"

"Cause— they all gon' crazy! They be killin' folks like us!"

Their voices faded, the truck squeaking softly as it pulled into reverse.

"—Fuck that, I don't care! … I'd ratha be dead than workin' a job like this!"

" _Ugh_ … You an' me both! — … _Take us away, Turner!"_

Two echoed bangs rang out from the vehicle, and in an instant, the truck began to squeal backwards. Their conversation was obscured by the sounds that surrounded them. After several moments, the truck rounded the corner, letting out a final squeak before driving off.

We listened for nearly a minute. The soft sputtering of the engine became a distant murmur, disappearing behind a veil of natural silence…

…

…

…

" _WHAT THE FUCK."_

A wave of bewildered relief overcame us all. The dumpster was filled with the sounds of exhausted snickers. Al buzzed in through the radio.

" _Hey… —Uh… seriously, can I speak now?"_

" _Yes. Yes you can. Oh my god."_

"— _What hell just happened?"_

The three of us put our guns down, unloading them and placing them back in our bags. The bottles crumbed and crinkled beneath us as we moved around. There was no reason to be quiet anymore.

Tom adjusted the microphone to his mouth.

" _Nick, Judy, and I nearly deafened ourselves by shootin' high caliber weapons from the inside of a dumpster!"_

…

…

…

" _... What?"_

I chuckled lightly, half horrified — half amazed by what just transpired. Everything happened so fast, yet by an extraordinary stroke of luck, we were able to stay alive and remain undetected. Had we leapt into the garbage-filled dumpster, things would have turned out drastically different. It was truly a miracle.

" _God… I didn't even know mammals recycled in the city-state!"_

The three of us laughed. In times like these, the environment was the last I'd expect the government to care about. It was weird how they set up their priorities. It was like they—

"— _Wait a minute."_

Judy's tone had turned sober. We looked to her, watching as she stared blankly ahead at the rusted wall before her.

" _... Didn't that guy say something about mammals coming back to get recycling?"_

…

…

…

 _Shit._

She was right. He _did_ say something about mammals coming back to get recycling. The realization silenced us immediately, a brief pause building between us…

…

…

…

" _Shit."_

Tom stood up, raising his arm and flinging the lid back open. Judy and I followed, raising to our feet and gathering our belongings. Together, we began to toss everything we'd thrown in back outside: all of our bags and the crumpled-up sled. Once we'd emptied the container, we got out ourselves. We climbed over the ledge quickly, Tom carrying his radio along with him as he jumped. Soon enough, the lid was shut behind us.

We gathered in front of the door.

" _Al… I'm gonna need a status update."_

A soft hum came in from the other end. The prairie dog responded with a grunt.

" _Well… right now I'm getting the—"_

 _*Snap_

A static-filled crash interrupted him briefly. A few seconds passed before he spoke again, this time answering with a satisfied sigh.

" _Ah— I just got the electrical panel open… Now I can take this wire and—"_

"— _Al, wait."_

…

…

…

" _... What?"_

Tom glanced over to the two of us, biting his cheek with an uncertain stare.

" _We have a situation."_

" _... What? What kind of situation?"_

He took a deep breath.

" _The three of us almost got caught just now by them garbage mammals… You know— the guys who drive around with those big 'ol trucks?"_

"— _Yeah, I know who they are."_

" _Well… We hid in the recycling bin while they did their thing, and we overheard them speakin'... One of them mentioned another truck coming tonight— to get the recycling."_

" _... Okay, when are they coming?"_

Tom looked to us, searching for an answer. We all started to think. The mammals' accents were barely understandable, but from what I remembered… No. Wait. _Did_ they say when they were coming? I glanced around to Tom and Judy; their baffled expressions telling me that they'd come to the same realization…

…

…

…

" _Later."_

"— _Okay, I'm gonna need you to be a little more specific than that."_

"— _No. No. Later— that's what they said… Mammals were coming back later."_

" _... —Well… That doesn't help much."_

Tom sighed in annoyance, placing his hooves on his hips and pacing back.

" _No. No, it doesn't."_

I took a shallow breath. It was a peculiar set of circumstances we were in, and now, the four of us were left with a very important decision. Words weren't necessary to translate it between us; we all knew what it was:

Leave while we still could, or rob the place and risk getting caught.

Both options had their advantages. If we left now, we avoided any possibility of being caught in the act, and after what just happened a few moments ago, that sounded like a really good idea. However, abandoning the heist now would leave us with nothing, and at this point in our journey, Judy and I desperately needed supplies. We could go in and start taking stuff, but there was no way to know when the recycling truck would come back. It could've been an hour. It could've been a day. Hell, it could've been five minutes…

 _Later_ could mean a lot of things.

" _... So what do we do?"_

Tom absorbed Judy's inquiry, putting a hoof to his chin and turning around. He slowly faced the door, contemplating deeply…

…

…

…

" _... How much shit do ya guys gotta get?"_

I looked to Judy. After thinking briefly, she faced Tom to answer.

" _A lot."_

A hesitant nod was all we got as an answer. Several moments passed, the possibilities of what was about to happen overtaking the forefront of my mind. Tom kept his back to us, eventually answering with a light scoff…

"Well— Ya better be quick."

He raised a paw, speaking into microphone and turning to face our bags.

"— _Trip the fuse."_

Al argued.

" _... Wait, are we actually doing this?"_

Tom reached into his backpack, pulling out what appeared to be a large crowbar. He turned back to face us; we nodded reassuringly.

" _Yah… Yah, we're doing this."_

I smirked, satisfied with the decision. Yes. We were already out here. Going back now wouldn't be right. We needed to do this; for Judy and I, the rewards well outweighed the risks. We got ready. Judy got out her sketch pad, and I readjusted my mask. It wasn't the best set of circumstances, but it was what we had. We needed to be quick. We needed to hit this place hard. My heart pounded…

…

…

…

I was ready.

" _Alright… —Alarm's off."_

 _ ***SLAM**_

He didn't hesitate. Tom pried the wedge between the door and the outside frame, leveraging himself and shoving the tool upwards. He worked on the side opposite of the door handle, attacking the door hinges with a sequence brutal shoves. The metal creaked and groaned. The sheer force of his strength was enough to distort the shape of it.

He tore the door within seconds.

"God damn."

We filed into the building.

The hallway we entered was sparsely illuminated. To the left, the corridor opened up to a much larger space, most likely the store's central floor. To the right, the corridor ended at an already-opened door. I could see splintered wood chips on the ground beside the doorframe.

" _Hey!"_

Al emerged from the closet, dragging his fanny pack across the floor as he ran. Tom stepped forward.

" _You cleaned your shit up?"_

The prairie nodded, breathing heavily as he got to the three of us.

" _Yah… Is the sled set up?"_

"— _Kinda… Head out and fix it for me…"_

" _On it."_

"— _And oh! —Keep watch for any garbage trucks…"_

" _Alright."_

As fast as he arrived, Al was out the door, a professional determination in his stature. Tom turned his attention towards the two of us.

" _Judy. Nick. Get a shopping cart."_

We nodded, whirling around and making our way down the hallway. In a few seconds, we found ourselves running into the opening, into the shopping center itself.

The store was big. No. It was huge, much bigger than it looked from the outside. Aisles lined the floor like rows of crops in a field. Signs and banners hung from the ceiling like massive billboards. Items of all kinds were stowed away into separate, symmetrical sections, just waiting to pillaged. It was incredible. I'd been to a few places like this in the city, but I never would've imagined one being out here. Furthermore, I never would've imagined me being able to successfully steal from one. Nevertheless, here we were, surrounded by countless costless commodities…

…

…

…

This was going to be fun.

" _Come on!"_

I took Judy's paw, running down the central corridor of the aisles. Speeding between shelves, we made our towards the front of the store. A shopping cart: that was what we needed first. Then, we could focus on the list.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the checkout lines. Magazine stands and unoccupied bagging stations ran along the front wall, positioned in front of massive, metal-covered windows. I scoffed at the irony; the steel curtains designed to keep criminals out was currently protecting us from outside view. No one driving by would ever suspect we were in here. It was hilariously beautiful.

" _Found them!"_

Judy nudged my shoulder, pointing towards the front corner of the room. Assembled in conjoined lines, the carts were lazily stacked together. We didn't wait; we ran through the checkout stands.

 _Let's see._

The carts came in various different sizes to accommodate for different sized mammals. Some of them were almost my height, while others were well below my waste. Judy and I searched briefly, eventually finding one of average size. We pulled it out of the pile, steering around and pausing.

" _Alright."_

Nearly out of breath, Judy took a moment to scan our surroundings. The room was dark for the most part, so spotting the different departments might have been difficult for her. She soon peered down at the list, putting a paw on the cart as she came up with a plan.

" _This is what we'll do…"_

I watched as Judy leapt into the cart.

" _...You steer me around, and I'll tell you where to go."_

I scoffed, crossing my arms with a smile.

"— _Oh, okay…So I'm doing all the work now?"_

" _Come on, Nick— I can hardly see!"_

" _... Alright…"_

I snickered, nodding my head as I stepped around to the rear end of the cart. I placed my paws on the handles, aiming the wheels around towards the rows of aisles ahead of us.

I couldn't help but grin.

" _... Whatever you say, Carrots."_

 _*SCHEEECH_

"— _AhHG!"_

I thrusted the shopping cart forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the basket. We bolted past the bagging stations, speeding into the central aisle at a breakneck pace. Judy clung to the edges, steadily rising to a squat.

" _Geez Nick! —What the heck are you—"_

"— _Where's our first stop?"_

I inquired casually, stepping onto the foot bar and riding the cart leisurely. She sighed in annoyance, reaching down to pick up her notebook. She searched through it for a few seconds, eventually turning to page with the list on it.

" _Uhhh… Backpacks— in the camping section…"_

" _Cool."_

 _*SQUEEEEEEAAAKK_

Judy flew into the side of the basket, groaning with an annoyed sighed. I snickered, steering the cart hastily as we weaved in and out of the aisles. I never visited too many stores back in the capital, but from what I knew about these places, the camping section was usually next to the sports area. I kept my eyes peeled, searching for any sign or indication…

A bin full of balls.

It was near the back right corner of the store, positioned clearly at the front end of the aisle. Around it, an assortment of similar items were displayed; we were getting close. I slowed down slightly as we got close, peering down the passing rows…

A tent.

I slammed my foot down, jerking the cart to a halt and turning to the side. We entered the aisle slowly, surrounded by walls of useful tools and items. Backpacks: that was what we needed first…

…

…

…

"— _aHa!"_

We slowed to a stop, our backpacks now in sight.

" _Here we go…"_

The two of us stared up the wall. The bags were specially designed for long camping trips, built specifically for maximum storage and comfort. There were a few different sizes to choose from, but after a few moments, I was able to locate some decent-sized ones to take with us. I pointed to them.

"— _You like those up there?"_

Judy paused briefly, leaning forward with squinted eyes…

" _... Yah— yeah, take them."_

I obliged immediately, stepping over and reaching up towards the shelf. With a few stretched shoves, I was able to get them off and into the basket. They were surprisingly light, perfect for carrying with us.

"— _Alright, Hopps… What's next?"_

I returned my attention to her. She sat in the cart with the backpacks, glancing down at the list below her. She eventually held it up to her face, speaking with a hesitant tone.

" _... There's— a few things around here that we should get— … but first, you need to get me a flashlight. I can barely see in here."_

I nodded, stepping back and inspecting the shelves on either side of us. _Flashlights; where would flashlights be._ I looked for anything that was similar…

 _Sleeping bags, water bottles, portable chairs, binoculars, pans, lanterns, pocket—_

I blinked a few times.

 _Lanterns._

They were near the back of the aisle. I sped over, eyeing the items with a careful gaze. They'd have to be here. Similar items always were always next to each other. I stood still for several seconds…

" _... Found them!"_

I reached over, shifting the boxes around to get to them. There were a few different kinds to choose from, but I didn't take too long in deciding. I picked up the one with the fanciest packaging, examining it closely.

 _Batteries Included. Fuck yes._

I turned back to Judy, jogging over to the cart with the package in my paws. She took it when I got to her, tearing off the plastic covering and reaching into the box. After a few attempts, she managed to get it out.

" _This one any good?"_

"— _I don't know. I just got the one with—"_

 _*Click_

"— _AHH."_

I turned away, covering my eyes and wincing from the flash of pain. The flashlight was pointed directly at my face when she clicked it on; I couldn't see for a solid ten seconds.

"— _Okay, yah wow— that one's good! That one's perfect!"_

" _... Sorry!"_

"— _Aughhh."_

I squinted repeatedly. The shapes and shadows of the shelves surrounding me soon returned to my vision. I could hear Judy pick up the notebook and clear her throat.

" _Alright… I'm gonna read off this— Get the stuff I'm about to say."_

I looked up, blinking my eyesight to full restoration as I nodded. She shone the flashlight down onto the list.

" _Pocket knife."_

I began, turning to the side and making my way down the corridor. It didn't take me long to find them; I picked out the most expensive one.

" _Check."_

" _A pot."_

A pot. I've seen that before too. Turning around, I stepped over to the opposite end of the aisle. There weren't that many to choose from, but I was able to get my paws on a decent looking one. It came in a nice little campsite cooking kit.

" _Check."_

" _Rope."_

…

The two of us continued for nearly a minute. We went in a rhythm; she'd list off an item, and I'd run around to find it. As I went around, Judy began to fill the backpacks with our supplies, our inventory increasing dramatically as the seconds passed. It was refreshingly entertaining; we took all of the most expensive items.

We were becoming rich.

…

" _Matches."_

I placed a few items into the basket, glaring back towards the end of the shelves. I'd gotten a good idea where everything was now; the matches were at the front end of the aisle.

" _On it."_

Jogging over, I made my way over to the display area. The boxes were assorted into numerous stacks. I grabbed as many as I could.

" _That should be it for this area…"_

I turned back, cradling an arm-full of match boxes. I hightailed it to the cart, watching as Judy shone her flashlight down the corridor behind me.

" _... This is taking a little longer than it should…"_

I flung my paws out, dropping the matches into the basket. We weren't even a third into our list, and I was already somewhat exhausted. I staggered over to the back of the shopping cart. Judy glared down to the list as she spoke.

" _... Next stop, the food section— Let's go fast."_

" _Fast? —Well if you say so…"_

"— _Wait, no—"_

 _*SCRREEEAAACHH_

The cart thundered forward, speeding out of the aisle and into the open area. We booked it to the produce section at break-neck speeds. Judy popped out from the basket as she regained her balance.

" _You know… I bet you'd be a horrible driver."_

I scoffed.

" _Why do you say that—"_

 _*CRASH_

The metal carriage raddled as we clipped the side of one of the nearby bins. Swerving to the side, I glared back over my shoulder. Behind us, the floor was flooded by an avalanche of rubber bouncy balls. We'd passed the sports section…

" _... Not even gonna answer that."_

 _*SQUEEEAAK_

We continued on, making our way to the front corner of the store. The variation of goods slowly shifted from tools and appliances to breads and cereals. Judy had told me of the specific types of food we needed, and I knew just where to look. I glared up; after a few scanning gazes, I managed to spot the sign.

 _Soups._

We pulled in, flying past the merchandise and eventually coming to a gradual stop. We put ourselves in the middle of the aisle. Walls of canned soups, fruits, and vegetables surrounded us. We were in a great spot.

" _Alright…"_

Judy hopped out of basket, leaving the list behind and carrying only her flashlight. I waited as she scanned the shelves, eventually nodding to herself with a confident assurance.

" _... We need to be quick. I'm gonna get the cans and toss them to you. Fill up the first bag before you go on to the second."_

She turned around, refusing to wait for me to respond. I looked off into the distance, contemplating. I wasn't exactly sure how much time we had. Al was keeping watch, and from what I could tell, the recycling mammals hadn't shown up yet. I sighed to myself. There was no reason to be alarmed. We were—

" _Nick."_

I snapped back into focus, averting my attention back over to Judy. She stood about ten feet away, a can of beans raised in her paws.

" _Heads up!"_

Before I could react, she hurled it straight at my face. I flinched, flinging my arms up and deflecting it with the back of my paws. It landed in basket with full clunk. I peered up, answering to Judy with a yelled whisper.

" _Judy, What the— AHHH!"_

I jumped back again, this time able to catch the can with fumbling fingers. Sighing, I shoved the beans into the half-filled backpack. It occurred to me that Judy was getting back at me for steering the cart recklessly. I could hear her snicker under her breath.

"— _Come on, Slick… Wake up!"_

I shrugged this time more prepared to receive the oncoming projectiles.

" _I hope you're enjoying this."_

"— _Oh, I am. Don't worry."_

…

One by one, the cans came flying at me. I occasionally glanced at the labels. Foods ranging from peas to pickle soup were being packed. Much of it didn't look too appetizing, but at this point, I couldn't complain. All of it was free.

All of it was ours.

The backpack filled up quickly. Judy's new plan was particularly effective; we'd nearly doubled our pace since we broke in here. The cans ceased to stop, each one being shot at me with equally powerful throws. Although I was able to catch my breath from running around, my paws started to sting. I breathed a shallow scoff.

" _God, Judy… you got one hell of an arm."_

" _Thanks!"_

I threw my arms up, catching another container with a profound smack. My paws were starting to get numb.

" _What— were you a professional sports player before you wanted to become a cop?"_

" _No— but my siblings and I used to play stickball outside our house."_

" _Wow… —Were you the pitcher?"_

I caught another can, shaking my trembling paws and setting the food into the backpack. She answered smugly.

" _Shortstop."_

"— _Ah… —Wait, who WAS the pitcher then?"_

Judy selected a final can, inspecting the label briefly before throwing it at me.

" _Timothy Hopps IV… Had a 120 mph fastball…"_

"— _Mother of god."_

She smirked, stretching her throwing arm as she made her back over to me. The first bag had been filled completely, while the second one was nearly two thirds empty. We were doing well in both storage and time management.

Yes. We were in great shape.

" _Okay… Two stops down, One to go."_

" _Clothes next?"_

" _Yeah… Clothes next— Let's go…"_

I nodded. Together, we made our way towards the end of the corridor. My sights were set on the pathway ahead of us, but as we were about to get out, something caught my eye. I stopped the cart.

"— _What?"_

I ignored Judy's inquiry and leaned over, peering closer at the word that had gained my attention. It took a few moments to process it, but as soon as I found out what it was, I found my jumping up in excitement.

" _Hey look!"_

I grabbed the package, spinning around and showing it to Judy.

" _Crickets!"_

…

…

…

" _Oh… —You don't want to eat those."_

" _What? —Why not?"_

I scoffed, turning the bag back around and looking it over. The merchandise was labeled "Serf Snacks," and apparently — probably due to recent events — they were ninety percent off. I found it as a great find, but Judy only shrugged.

" _Those aren't crickets."_

" _What? —But it says—"_

" _No, no… Those aren't crickets. Trust me."_

" _Then what are they?"_

…

…

…

" _You don't want to know. Come on."_

I opened my mouth to protest, but after giving it a second thought, I decided to put it to rest. I tossed it on the ground, grumbling under my breath as I pushed the cart into the central aisle.

The clothing department was very easy to see. It took up most of the store's square footage, spanning out across the floor like a hedge maze. Judy and I entered it watchfully, scanning around for any outfits that were our size. We didn't need to be picky, but neither of us were gonna be wearing a black bear's pants anytime soon. Mammals called the city-state a diverse place, and hell, if clothes could talk, they'd be screaming it.

We wandered for several moments, dragging our cart along as we looked between clothes racks. Many of them were over our height, so getting around wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Despite this, we eventually got to the smaller-sized clothes.

We stopped in an aisle, placing ourselves amongst the sea of shirts and pants. Everything around us was roughly our size. Judy smacked a paw against the cart.

" _Nice… Alright, let's split up… The men's section is down there a bit… Holler if you need anything."_

I nodded. This was it. The final stop. We were nearly done.

" _Alright… Just don't take too long though, Carrots."_

"— _Why would I take too long?"_

" _Because… —Girls always take too long shopping for clothes."_

I said it with a smile. She responded with a challenge.

" _Oh— okay… Says Mister Suit and Tie."_

" _Hey, I'm just stating the facts."_

" _Bullhockey! —I'm waaay faster at this kind of thing…"_

I smirked, shaking my head and stepping backwards.

" _Wanna race then?"_

" _No! We need to be considerate about what we're getting… We can't just—"_

" _ONE-TWO-THREE-GO!"_

I whirled around, sprinting into the men's section with a wild stride. I could hear Judy protest briefly from behind me, but as soon as I'd gotten away from the cart, her grumbling became searching.

The hunt for clothes began.

My eyes scanned up and down the hangers. Shirts, suit, and pairs of pants lined the racks, all either too big or too tiny for me to wear. I wasn't necessarily interested in the fancy outfits. I've been wearing the same rugged jacket for a week straight. No. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. All I really needed was a comfy pair of sweatpants.

 _Or a few… Or like— ten…_

No. I needed to stay focused. Although it was tempting to take everything I saw, I needed to prioritize convenience over comfort. We were going to be out in the woods for days, weeks possibly. I needed to find clothes that could last, clothes that could fit me for weeks to come. I needed durability. I found myself approaching a single clothes rack…

Jeans.

I personally abhorred them. Growing up in the city, I either wore dress pants or pajamas. I've always had a particular disliking for jeans, but now, I guess I didn't have much of a choice. Even if they were ugly, they'd last me. I went over and looked through the selection, eventually picking out a few pairs near my size.

I went on for another minute, looking around for clothes that could prove useful to me. I was in _desperate_ need of underwear, and so that was one of the first things I grabbed. I also needed some undershirts; almost a week of sleeping in dirt has made them soiled, even after Judy washed them two days ago. I wandered up and down, back and forth. My arms began to fill with fabric.

It wasn't long before I was done.

Two pairs of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, an eight-pack of t-shirts, and four pairs of underwear: it wasn't the most I could carry, but combined with the clothes I had now, it was enough to last me.

I made my way back, spending a total of well under two minutes to get all of my stuff. I'd almost forgotten about the constant threat of being discovered by recycling mammals. Even if I wasn't too intimidated by the risk however, I still wanted to get out of here. Now, with all of my " _shopping"_ done, all I had to do was sit and wait for Judy…

Or at least, that's what I thought I'd be doing.

I was surprised by the sight. I could've sworn I got done faster than she did, yet when I returned to the basket, I found her standing there, crossing her arms with a smug expression. A pile of clothes sat on top of the backpack. Judy gotten down well before I did.

She let out a fake yawn.

"— _Oh there you are… I was almost done writing my novel."_

I sighed, stepping over and placing my items on the bag next to her's. She continued to tease.

"— _Here's a life lesson for ya… Never challenge a rabbit to a race…"_

I scoffed.

" _Oh come on… I was just joking."_

"— _Suuure."_

I shook my head at her sass, placing a paw on the cart's handle with a quiet sigh. Beside me, Judy started to pack the clothes into the remaining backpack. After a few seconds however, a thought caught her attention.

" _Oh—"_

I watched as she reached into the bag, pulling out a small, plastic item.

" _I also got you deodorant…"_

 _Deodorant._ Reaching over, I grabbed the stick and inspected it closely.

"— _What… They have deodorant in the clothing section?"_

" _Oh no… I also went over to the body products section while you were busy picking out clothes…"_

I smirked, tossing the deodorant back into the open pocket of the backpack.

" _... Showoff…"_

She responded with a snicker, finishing up with her clothes and beginning to pack mine. I stared off and contemplated.

We were done.

The list was completed. We'd gotten everything we needed, and now, we could escape. I could hear the sounds of Tom in the distance, walking around near the back side of the store. The sense grew, I was getting the feeling that we'd be leaving shortly…

Everything was going according to plan.

I started to reflect back on the night. It was one hell of a way spend it, hiding in dumpsters and running around stealing stuff. Tom and Al definitely made it a lot more fun, but something else about this night made it special. It was the adrenaline, the rush of it all; it was the same feeling I had when I escaped the Confinement Zone. It was the feeling I had when Judy and I took that goat's truck. It was a fire, a burning ecstasy that grew stronger and stronger. It was why Tom and Al loved what they did.

It was why I enjoyed being a dead fox walking.

I sighed, swinging my arms back and clapping my paws together. Judy was nearly done with our stuff. After moments of comforting contemplation, I decided to speak.

" _You know… —We should do this more often."_

" _Pfff— Yah… Like that's gonna happen."_

Her tone was light. I shrugged my shoulders, leaning in as Judy completed packing.

" _Well, you gotta admit though… This was pretty fun."_

She velcroed the pocket shut, resting her elbows on it and replying jokingly.

" _You know… —You can be amused by weirdest things sometimes—"_

"— _No I'm serious. Didn't you enjoy this?"_

"HEY GUYS!"

Suddenly, Tom's voice echoed out from the back of the store. We glanced up, unable to see him from where we were at. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"—AL AND I ARE READY IF YA'LL ARE DONE OVER THERE… "

We stared back to each other. It was official; we needed to get out of here. Judy hesitated for a few moments, biting her lip as she looked down in thought. The bags were completely packed, not a single item on the list remaining unchecked. We were rich, not in money, but in health. We'd set ourselves up beautifully.

My question hung in the air, our careless bantering shifting to a genuine sincerity. All jokes were aside now. The moment only lasted for a second or two, but it felt much longer. Judy's words were like music to my ears.

" _Yes. Yes I did."_

* * *

 _Thursday, April 28th. 11:07 PM_

"No. I'm not eatin' one."

"Ah, come on man!"

The woods were quietly accompanied by the song of our travels. Judy and I kicked up sticks, crunching them with our feet. Our backs were covered with the weight of fresh loot, a satisfying load to carry. Tom lugged the sled behind him, tearing through the leaves and smashing them into bits. The tarp was filled with objects of many kinds, all to be sold later to the nearby black market. The three of us trekked through the forest, working diligently to get away from the village and covering our tracks. We'd been hiking for a while now, and the adrenaline was starting to fade. We were tired, yet content, the success of our ventures fueling our bodies with a renewed enthusiasm. Tom, Judy, and I walked with an exhausted vigor…

And Al… Well, he was eating Cinnamon Truffles.

"I'm telling you— these our the best things invented by mammals."

He stuffed his face full of them, lounging in the back of Tom's backpack. The prairie dog raised one in the air, shouting out to the two of us behind the sled.

"Y'all want any?"

I glanced over to Judy, raising a paw up and declining.

"... Nah— I think we're good."

"Suit yourselves!"

He smiled peering back into the bag and grabbing another truffle. Examining the treat closely, he murmured to himself with a smile.

" _Ugh— Why must something so beautiful exist in a world so cruel…"_

"—Alright everybody! We're stopping here."

Tom spoke out from ahead of us, slowing to a gradual rest. The four of us eventually came to a stop in a small open area.

" _Gah—"_

At the front of the sled, Tom unstrapped himself, walking ahead and stretching himself out.

"— _That is a workout!"_

Al hopped down from Tom's backpack, taking his truffles with him as he got up on the tarp. He sat on what appeared to be the box of a small microwave oven.

"Alright."

My attention was turned to Judy. She stood next to me, pulling out a flashlight along with her trusty map. The two of us took a look at the markings. I noticed a scribbled star northeast of Galena. Peering closely, I was able to read the label:

 _Cobden._

"... How far away are we?"

My eyes shifted to Judy's finger; it traced along the paper, sliding a bit to the left of the dot labeled " _Richard's Creek."_ She hesitated briefly, eventually coming up with a rough estimate.

"... 15 miles."

I paused briefly, continuing to stare at the map as I drifted into thought. We were fifteen miles south of the Cobden Facility, and about five-to-ten miles north of Tom and Al's house. Judy and I needed to go up; Tom and Al needed to go down. It only meant one thing…

…

…

…

"Whelp… Looks like this is it."

The warthog read my mind. He stepped over the sled, putting himself next to Al as he stared to Judy and I. We nodded slowly.

"... Yeah… —Looks like it is…"

The two of us stepped forward, meet them beside the sled. We exchanged paw-shakes, a tone formality between our words.

"It was good doing business with y'all."

"—Yeah… Yah, totally! —It was a lot of fun…"

We stood before each other for a few seconds, ending our farewells before stepping apart. I sighed heavily, watching as Tom made his way back to the front of the sled.

"Sure y'all don't wanna come with us? —We could use the company."

I bit my cheek, glancing over to Judy before shaking my head. I answered with a smirk.

"We'd love to, but… —We _kinda_ have the whole planet wanting us dead, so…"

The two of the chuckled, and soon, Judy and I joined in.

"—Yah. Yah, that's perfectly understandable."

The warthog bent down, picking up the sled straps and tucking them beneath his armpits. He began to tie himself, Al climbing into his backpack as he spoke.

"Well… I wish you two the best of luck… —I hope y'all can find whatever the hell's out there."

We nodded. I scratched my head as I responded, my voice cracking with a note of sincerity.

"Yah, well… —I hope you get to see your daughter soon."

Tom pulled on the ropes, securing himself to the sled with a profound yank. He sighed, smiling subtly with a gentle nod. This was it. The night was finally over. After over a day of heartwarming hilarity, it was time to say goodbye. Judy and I stepped backwards.

The two of them began to walk away.

"I'm serious though… Y'all need to tell us what's over those mountains!"

Judy and I snickered. The two of them made their way out of the clearing.

"—Yah, We'll make sure to send you guys a postcard."

"Ah sweet!"

We chuckled more, the sled now starting to disappear into the trees.

"—Oh! And make sure you say hi to all of my old friends back in the Capital… — _I mean…_ If they're not dead yet."

"Wow— okay! Yah, we totally will! That's— … That's still kinda fucked up tho!"

Our cackles turned to laughter. The two of them now completely concealed by darkness.

"Yeah— I know, but… —I mean… What can I say? Someone once told me not to dwell over what's out of my control!"

A brief paused followed. Their voices became faint.

"— _Amen brother! —Good luck out there!"_

…

…

…

We turned around and headed out. Our minds were at rest. My heart was filled.

" _Good luck to you too!"_

* * *

 **Should I do anything for 1 year of Fallen?!**

 _ **Eh. I don't know. Too lazy.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 _(P.S. I'm never writing a chapter this long ever again.)_

 _Because fuck that._


	44. Words Left Unsaid

**Hey look… A normal sized chapter…**

 **Truly, a rare sight to behold.**

 **We're not too far away from the finale now. Once I get the next chapter out of the way, (And I actually iron out the flashback story arc), then I'll get straight on to writing it.**

 **I feel like this is a much better way to upload. I'm definitely a fan of short chapters; they allow me to update more quickly and also eliminate the horrendous strain of writer's block, which usually comes at around the 6k word mark. I know you guys don't mind the waits and all, but as an author, I need to figure out the healthiest way to go about things. I feel like an active schedule will put a shit-ton of stress off of me. Going 3 weeks without getting anything out is not only exhausting, but aggravating. I'd much rather stick to these kinds of uploads, like I did with Book 1.**

 **So yeah… not much else to say…**

 **Thanks a million to everyone continuing to read this story! Your support is endlessly appreciated. You guys make me love what I do.**

 **(Most of the time.)**

Writing's so _haaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrd._

* * *

It all came back to me.

The sounds, the smells, the surroundings; it all washed over me in a giant wave of nostalgia. Part of it was painful. Part of it made me uncomfortable, filling me with a fragile fear. Yes. The setting made me feel numerous things. A part of me wanted to flee, to run away and never look back…

But another part of me felt like staying.

The storefront was familiar. Chipped paint and sun-washed walls; I'd seen it all before. The days and nights lingered like memories, and while they usually remained in a blurred corner of my mind, they'd now since emerged, brought out into the clarity of my mind. I absorbed the sights. I'd definitely been here before. The shore. The pub…

Finnick's restaurant.

I didn't hesitate. Taking a deep breath, I sucked in the sea salt and made my way towards the entrance. There were a million different things to expect, a million possibilities of what could happen next. There was always that off-putting feeling. It was like a bad taste in my mouth, a stale bitterness that was sharply familiar. It was usually hard to think about, but now, I didn't really care. I swallowed the foul flavor.

I stepped through the doors.

Memories immediately met me, flickering like ambers in a dark room. I looked around; the seats, tables, and booths were all in order. From what I could tell, the establishment was closed; chairs sat on tabletops with their legs in the air. Everything had been wiped down, which was pretty weird for Finnick because he never gave a shit about cleanliness. I smirked at the thought.

The place looked nice.

I began walking around, scanning the walls and windows with steady steps. Each corner of the room had a story to tell. Names and initials were carved into the booths, often encircled by the outlines of hearts. There were a few stains on the floor beneath me, splotches and blobs that Finnick was never really able to get out. The far right wall had a few sizable dents in it from drunk predators seeing how hard they could punch. I snickered to myself; the restaurant was a hotspot for carefree leisure. It was almost sad to see it empty…

 _*Clink_

I turned around, the sounds of silverware suddenly gaining my attention. The upturned chairs made it difficult to see around. I made my way between the tables, searching for the source of the noise. No. It wasn't long before I found it. I stopped dead in my tracks, the surrounding silence only amplifying in intensity. She sat at the back corner of the room…

Honey.

Without even thinking, I found myself running towards her. My thoughts became irrelevant, and for a moment, I couldn't process anything. I had to snap myself back into focus. _Think._ Hesitation came over me, and about halfway across the room, I screeched to a stop.

She sat at the booth with an absent stare, dining on cheese fries and a large root beer float. Her expression was passive, neither joy nor sorrow showing from her face. The badger's eyes were locked onto something across from her. She was seemingly unaware of my presence…

I had to sit with her.

I gulped, sticking one foot ahead of the other and slowly making my way over. Where there was once anxiety, there was interest. Where there was once coldness, there was warmth. Every fiber of fear in my body had been numbed, frozen by a peculiar warmth. I kept my gaze on her as I got to the table.

I remained silent as I sat down.

Honey's gaze hovered above my head, a subtle smile visible in her expression. She appeared to be deep in thought, as if her own mind muddled her vision and kept her from noticing me. I started to wonder what she was thinking about. Somewhat apprehensively, I turned around…

…

…

…

A bullet hole.

"April 18th, 763…"

My eyes blinked at the sound of her voice. I turned my head back, sinking back into the seat as I replied.

" _... — w-What?"_

"April 18th, 763— It was a Saturday… Were you there?"

I hesitated, befuddled by the odd question. I don't think I've noticed the bullet hole before, and I was pretty sure that I had absolutely no clue about what she was talking about.

"... — _uhhh…_ No. No, I don't think so."

She snickered, shaking her head and answering with a wide smile.

"—The pub was packed. There was a big sports game on TV and everyone was here to watch…"

I turned back to face the wall again. Her words were interrupted by an amused snort. I could almost hear the grin on her face.

"...It was like, ten, and these kids come in from the shooting range with a pistol. They go up to Sean at the counter saying it got all jammed up on them…"

Her snickers increased, turning into cackling as she continued.

"...So right there and then that dumbfuck raccoon inspects the gun… He's looking around trying to see what's wrong with it, and right as he's about to unload the clip, _BAM! —The damn thing goes off!"_

Honey's chuckles transformed to wholehearted laughter. I turned forward, joining her and shaking my head.

"Nearly killed a coyote sitting right there… _Man, everybody_ flipped shit! — _Half the restaurant was empty in less than ten seconds!"_

My smile widened, our fit of laughter eventually coming to an end. Honey picked up her fork and returned eating, stuffing her face with a mouthful of delicious cheese fries.

" _Yo Nick!"_

A recognizable voice called out from behind the counter. I glared over, surprised to find that Honey and I weren't the only ones here. The fox stood on the bar.

It was Finnick, speaking in a laid-back tone.

" _The fuck you want?"_

I held my tongue briefly, soon realizing what he meant: food. I glanced down at the table, contemplating for a few moments before replying.

" _Uhhh…_ —I'll get what she's having…"

He nodded, giving a thumbs up before hopping down behind the counter.

The room resumed its prior silence. I leaned my head back, sighing deeply as I watched Honey completely obliterate the plate of fries in front of her. I recalled how we used to always steal each other's food; it honestly amazed me how long these past two months have felt…

…

…

…

"... So whatcha been up to?"

Her question was skewed by a mouthful of fries. I smirked, shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders.

" _Pfff—_ Just… —Random shit."

"Oh come on… I want to know."

Her voice was genuine. I sighed, resting my elbows on the table's surface and drifting into thought…

"I… — _God,_ where do I even begin? … Everything's just been so fucked… so— _beautifully_ fucked… —I've been in rabbit burrows, I've worked as a serf, I figured out crazy government conspiracies… —God knows how many near death experiences I've had lately…"

"... Like what?"

I paused, smiling as I spoke.

"...Well, let's see— I've been shot at from TUSK, crashed a truck into a river, got chased by a bunch of hillbilly farmers, like… _Everyone_ in the city-state wants me dead. It's hilarious."

She smirked, responding with a sip of her drink.

"—Really?"

"...Yeah… I have a bounty on me— like a _huge_ one… The government's getting so desperate to find me that they're giving $35,000 to anybody that can do it for them… Shit, I'm worth a fortune!"

Honey laughed, a sober tone soon showing in her words.

"—Huh… Sounds like you're having a lot of fun…"

Our conversation was met with a noticeable silence. My smirk was diminished, the fleeting feeling of helplessness filling my head. I raised a paw to my cheek, taking a deep breath and staring elsewhere. I couldn't help but carry the increasing weight of internal guilt…

…

…

…

"Cheese fries and a root beer float for the fox…"

My meal was slid across the table, bumping against my elbow with a light tap. From below, Finnick's voice could be heard as he walked away.

"You better eat all of it… You could use the extra pounds!"

His laughter faded as he disappeared into the back room, prompting almost no reaction from neither Honey and I at the booth. We remained in a stagnant state, the badger's passive expression matched by my somber contemplation…

…

…

…

"Hey Honey…"

"—Hm?"

I picked up a fry.

"...Do you think it's possible to have… — _too_ many dreams?"

"Like— the ones you have at night?"

"... Yeah."

Her eyes wandered. She shrugged her shoulder subtly.

"Hmmm… —No idea… Guess it kinda depends on what _type_ of dreams you're having… —Why do you ask?"

I nodded, washing my food down with a sip of my drink. My thoughts pooled together, recollections of my prior nighttime experiences highlighted in my mind. Honey looked at me curiously. The answer came slowly…

…

"I don't know— It's just… —I think I've had, like, one good dream in the past several months or so…"

Honey hummed with an understanding nod.

"...I keep having these fucked up nightmares… No matter how I feel— no matter how _normal_ things can be during the day, I— … It's like I don't have control over anything at night…"

"—Well, they're dreams, Nick. You usually don't have control over what happens—"

"—Yeah, I know— _It's just…"_

My throat became dry. I shook my head, sighing with a reserved anger.

"...It's getting pretty fucking annoying… You know, I— I wanna look ahead and move on with my life, but sometimes… it just feels like I can't do that…"

"—Because of your dreams?"

I scoffed, raising a paw and pointing around us.

"...Yeah, just look where I'm at! —Sitting in Finnick's bar, drinking root beer floats and eating French fries!"

Putting my arm back down, I let out a sigh and averted my attention back to my food.

"...And once again, _you're_ here…"

…

…

…

I dragged my cup over, leaning forward and taking a sip. I ignored Honey's presence as I drank, my stale thoughts stirring in a tidepool of aggravation.

…

…

…

"... I was in your nightmares?"

Her voice was soft, strained with concern. I held my breath, eventually letting an exhausted shrug…

"… Yeah. A few of them."

I began to dine again on my fries. The memories of those previous dreams were distant now. The phone call in Judy's room, the weird meeting on the boat; I've had two encounters with Honey, and neither of them ended well. I used to be scared, but now I was just tired.

" _Geez…"_

Honey's response was a mix of sarcasm and genuine worry.

"You know, Nick— out of all the mammals I've known, you were always the worst at handling loss…"

I smirked coldly.

"—Yep. No kidding."

"...I mean— I think _anyone_ with a life like yours would have some kind of mental issues, but… still…"

I snickered, combating the anger with a frigid humor. It was oddly amusing to think about; I always wondered what effects the city-state had on mammals like us. Years of oppression and psychological abuse have clearly damaged our heads. I could only imagine what type of medical conditions I had…

…The entertaining thoughts were only temporary.

Honey was right. As far as I've gotten, letting things go was something I hadn't completely mastered yet. I had a long list of baggage stemming all the way back to my childhood, many of the memories remaining as dormant thoughts in the back of my mind. They came back in only certain situations, like the time I socked a Pattington in the face; like the time I _tried_ to punch Clyde Hopps in the face… It was pretty clear that I had issues with handling these situations. Punching rabbits in the face couldn't really solve anything.

I scarfed down my food as I thought. After several moments, I found myself staring over towards the back room. Finnick was working behind the closed door; my thoughts started to focus on him. A few days ago, I had a dream, a good one. We met together in a bar where he gave me some important advice. I made fun about it later, but the words stuck:

Don't forget your past. Forgive it.

It was a thought provoking philosophy, however, I really didn't know what it meant. The issue with moving on was that you never knew how long it'd take. There wasn't some glaring indicator that could tell me when it happened, when I'd officially moved on with my life and let something go. It was a gradual process, one that was as painful as it was fulfilling.

I sighed. It was a lot to think about. If I had it my way, I'd just sit here with Honey and eat until we stuff ourselves full. If I had it my way, I'd do what we always did, forget about our worries and drink away the sadness. I'd kick my feet up and spend every dream I had partying.

Life, however, had different plans.

Reality was a bitch, and it wouldn't be leaving soon. There were things I needed to do, and memories I needed to move on from. I got to the bottom of my drink, swallowing as I finally decided to break the silence.

"... So what do you think I should do now?"

I looked up to Honey. Her gaze remained fixed on the empty tray of fries beneath her. Soaking in the question, she bit her cheek, contemplating for several passing moments…

…

…

…

"... No idea."

I scoffed.

"—Well."

"What?"

I chuckled lightly, crossing my arms and leaning forward.

"Nothing— it's just… I was kinda expecting some sorta life advice…"

"—Life advice?"

"Yeah! — _You know…_ Like, inspirational quotes. All that poetic bullshit…"

Honey let out a laugh, shaking her head and refusing with a grin.

"Yeah, no… That's not happening."

"Hey, I mean— Finnick had some pretty philosophical shit to say— _Isn't that right, Finn?"_

"— _Oh shut your damn mouth!"_

The fox emerged from the back room, throwing a jacket over his shoulders with a lighthearted sneer. Passing by the bar, he made his way between the tables and towards the front exit. Honey and I watched as he got close.

"Imma lock this place up for the day… —Take the back exit. Don't burn the place down."

The two of us raised our paws, waving to him as he got to the door.

"—We'll try not to!"

I spoke warmly.

"... See you around, man."

Turning his key in the door handle, Finnick turned around. He took a brief moment to glare over to me, nodding with a smug smile. After an instant, however, the door was opened. Finnick disappeared into the greyness of day, leaving the two of us to ourselves.

The restaurant was refilled by a quiet stillness. I slouched over the tabletop, playing with my straw with fiddling fingers. I could hear Honey sigh, her breaths becoming more drawn out. Her smirk had shrunken. Her voice was steady.

"Do you think you'll have more of them?"

"... More of what?"

"—Nightmares…"

She paused briefly.

…

…

…

"...With me in them."

I hesitated. Taking a shallow breath, I glanced off to the side, sitting back into the booth cushions and shrugging my shoulders.

"Fuck, I— I don't know…"

She bit her lip, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Well…"

Her gaze wandered, her eyes filled with the blank stare of thought. She took a deep breath, searching for something to say…

…

…

…

Nearly a minute had passed before she did.

"...You know what?"

Honey's tone had changed. A burst of reserved assurance could be traced through her words….

"I think you're strong enough."

I blinked, sitting up and inquiring hesitantly.

"—What does that mean?"

"I think… —I think you're strong enough to move on…"

It was something strange to hear. Just a while back, we'd talked about how much I struggled with that. Hell, the mere fact that I was talking with her was enough to prove it: I couldn't move on. Even if I wanted to, even if my days were filled with happiness, I couldn't do it. My imagination wouldn't let me. No. I couldn't move on…

… But from what I could tell, she was starting to have her doubts.

Her gaze continued to glaze across the room, a subtle shake of the head casting off those very thoughts. Every swipe of the eye increased her confidence. Yes. There was something to consider, an emerging thought that grew brighter in her head. Honey's certainty was marked by a sincere conviction.

"Look, Nick… —Losing mammals is hard, like— _it fucking sucks…_ We all have shit on our backs, and it's… it's _so_ hard to get it off…"

Her eyes lowered, the sounds of her own sentences seeming to weigh her head down.

"...And I know I'm not the only one you've lost… I know there are mammals that you haven't told me about— mammals that _you_ don't tell yourself about…"

Honey looked back up, her voice becoming scratched with emotion.

"...I know that you were always _complete ass_ at handling these kinds of things, but… —You've grown up… You've learned a lot since I left you, and… I think you're ready to let go…"

I swallowed, gripping the table with a firm grasp. I felt my heart flicker. She continued with a nostalgic tone.

"...We were in a bar… I don't know what the date was, but— … it was just after the Predcheck, when you punched that millionaire in the face. Do you remember that?"

"—Yeah. Yah I do."

She nodded. Her voice cracked.

"...I want you to remember what I told you… —No matter what happens, no matter where we end up— we'll have each other's backs— we _always_ will."

I smiled, putting a paw to my mouth and contemplating. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. It was a lot to absorb, but I wanted to take in more. Her words echoed like harmonious notes to a song. What was once cynicism was now inspiriting bliss. I smirked, recalling what she'd said earlier…

She wasn't a poet. She just knew what to say.

Honey stared back down at the table. Both of us had finished our food. Nodding to herself, she contemplated conclusively, scanning our surroundings with a final glance…

…

…

…

"...Well— … I think we're done here…"

Her voice was as warm as a fire. I agreed silently.

Together, the two of us stood up from the table, leaving with our food fully consumed. Honey was the one to lead; we walked towards the back entrance, making our way past the bar and into the back room. We had gone through here several times before, whether we were shooting guns or trying to escape the bustle of the busy bar. The memories resurged with a comforting saturation…

We made our way outside.

The view was familiar, yet it had altered slightly. A winding pathway twisted and turned, eventually ending at the large open area down below. The clearing where the shooting range used to be was empty, and the ocean behind it was perfectly still. There was no skyline to be seen; a heavy curtain of fog surrounded the property. It was odd to see it this way, but I couldn't care less. I knew where I was. I knew where I was going.

Honey and I began to walk down.

Our travels were silent, the fragrance of prior conversations lingering in the air between us. The memories that were once kept hidden were revealed now. The house, the flooded streets, the nights spent out; they all wrapped around my mind like a comforting blanket. A large portion of my mind was cleared. What was tainted was now pure. What was bittersweet was now whole. It was pretty odd; the recollections themselves never changed, only the way I looked back on them.

We made our way to the end of the walkway. The lock on the fence was gone, and the gate was wide open. We stepped through it without hesitation, our sights set on the ocean ahead of us. It was as we got closer when I saw it.

Honey's canoe.

It sat on the rugged shore, propped up against a small rock by the water. I could vaguely recall the setting; the beach lacked any sand. Instead, the ground was covered in tiny, grey pebbles of crushed concrete. Their greyscale colors were illuminated by the desaturated clouds of fog that surrounded us. Everything was white, pristine almost. It was a ghostly place to be, but it couldn't have been more soothing.

"Hey Nick…"

"Hm?"

I averted my sights from our surroundings, looking up to Honey as I walked.

"...When was the last time you said my name out loud?"

I bit my cheek at the question, pondering as I glanced away. It was a strange inquiry, yet the more I thought about it, the more I realized it: It's been exactly three weeks since Honey died, and it's been precisely that amount of time since I'd spoken her name out loud. It was somewhat surprising to think about.

"... I— I haven't… Not since we were on that train…"

Honey nodded, as if she was expecting the very answer. The two of us stopped at the shore.

"Well… I'm no therapist, but— I think you're ready enough to start talking about me… _I mean,_ everyone says it'll help. Maybe it's worth giving a shot…"

"... Yeah— yah I can. I will."

"—Oh and besides, we had some pretty awesome moments back in the Grotto… Might make for some kickass stories to tell."

"Yeah! Definitely…"

The two of us chuckled briefly. I placed my paws on my hips, peering out across the water and taking a deep breath. The ocean was perfectly still, sitting like a sheet of glass. The thoughts came to me as I looked on, a gradual realization eventually rising from the deep. It came in a wave of bittersweet acceptance.

It was time for her to go.

"Well…"

Honey's tone had changed. She turned around and walked over to the canoe, a saddened smile marking her expression. Lifting it up, she took the front half of the hull and dragged it closer to the water, setting it down on the end of land. A pause overcame her, the badger's gaze lingering on the inside of the boat. She breathed steadily. She continued softly.

"...It's been fun chatting with ya."

I nodded, biting my lip and stepping forwards. I could feel my throat strain.

"—Yah… It was… —It was nice… really nice…"

I stopped as she turned around. It was just the two of us. For a moment, the entire rest of the world didn't matter. The chaos of the times which brought me to this very spot ceased. Our words were amplified, they were all that was left.

"I guess… —this is goodbye?

I smirked.

"Yep… Looks like it is…"

Honey sniffed, grinning with a conclusive breath.

"Yeah… —Well, I think it's about time I stop popping up in your nightmares…"

I smiled, nodding with an earnest gulp. Holding back my feelings was starting to become difficult. I could feel my face beginning to heat up.

With a final sigh, Honey turned around.

She picked up the rim of the canoe, walking forward and dragging it into the water. The buoyancy of the boat eventually took over; in ankle deep ocean, it started to float on its own. Honey pushed it along, guiding it away from the shore and towards the unseen horizon. She prepared to get on it.

But suddenly, I found myself speaking again.

"—Hey! _Wait…"_

I put one foot in front of the other. It was almost instinctive; I ran into the water and made my way to her. My thoughts started to pool up, like a dam at the brink of destruction. She turned around curiously. The words bubbled out of my trembling mouth.

"—When… —When I- I…"

I stopped next to her. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things that I was never able to tell her. I took a deep breath. My voice was taut by a million feelings.

"...When I had those dreams— those nightmares, I… —I wanted to tell you I was sorry… It was all I wanted to do. I wanted to apologize because I felt like losing you was my fault… —I felt like _shit_ because I always thought that I could've done more, that I could've saved you… —I always thought that I should've stayed there in the woods with you, and whenever I saw you — whenever I heard your voice — I wanted to tell you how much I hated myself for not doing that…"

My breaths became unstable, my words weak.

"...But— I know better now… You were right, Finnick was right— _everybody_ was right… As much as I could've done, running away was the right call, because— because— keeping me alive was what you wanted… It was _all_ you wanted, and until now, I couldn't fully come to understand that… —It wasn't until now that I realized everything wasn't my fault… It— … —It wasn't until now that I realized that… that instead of trying to apologize to you, I should've been trying to thank you…"

The thoughts leaked. The emotions sprung loose. The dam broke.

" _...Honey, you meant so much to me… —You meant SO much to me… —Getting to know you was one of the best goddamn experiences in my life, and I want you to know that from the bottom of my fucking heart…"_

She pulled me in close. We embraced for the final time.

" _...Thank you…. —Thank you SO much…"_

My voice was muffled by her shirt, but she understood them. She understood everything, every word, every sentence, every goddamn letter. There was no disconnect. There were no feelings to be left unspoken. Time stood still like the ocean at our feet. It was just Honey and I; no past, no present, no future…

Just us.

We separated after what seemed like an eternity. I could see it in her eyes: empathy, acceptance. They were full of the feelings. They were full of held-back tears. I smiled. Part of me wanted to cry too, but I didn't. I only stepped back.

I only smiled.

Honey got in the boat as it drifted away from me. She picked up an oar and started to row, the feet between us increasing more by the second. It wouldn't be long until she disappeared behind the distant veil of fog.

She spoke jokingly.

"I have no idea where I'm going."

My mouth split into snickers. I had no idea what I felt. Was it happiness? Was it sorrow? Was it a bizarre, mega-twisted mix of the two? Fuck. Words couldn't describe how I was feeling; there wasn't a dictionary with enough of them.

I shook my head.

"— _Yeah… Neither do I—"_

"—Oh bullshit you know where you're headed!"

Her words were fueled by an ecstatic energy. She spoke over her shoulder with triumph in her tone.

"—You're gonna escape the city-state!"

I chuckled, placing my paws on my hips.

" _Hell yeah."_

"—You're gonna find that beach we always talked about and build a goddamn castle on it!"

I laughed harder, hilariously befuddled by her pompous words. Her image started to fade into white. Her voice grew louder as she got further away.

"—You're find a place of your own, and you're gonna live as one happy motherfucker!"

" _Damn right I am!"_

The fog encompassed the boat, her body now becoming a standing silhouette. I could she her shadow spin. She raised the oar up in the air.

"—Cause you know what!? _Fuck the government! Fuck the President! Fuck the whole entire planet! … You deserve so much better, Nick."_

" _You did too, Honey! You did too!"_

My laughter dissipated, submerged by the following silence. The boat was gone now, Honey's words fading off into the blankness of white. My eyes scanned the spot where I saw her last, my humorous smirk becoming an honest smile.

…

…

…

" _I'm gonna miss you…"_

I spoke into the void, my voice croaking with a broken joy. Several seconds passed, each of which prompting no response. I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes with a trembling paw. I wasn't sure if Honey had heard me…

…

…

…

But then, just as my vision failed me, I could hear her gleeful cry.

" _I'm gonna miss you too!"_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Nick?"_

…

 _*Shuffle *Shuffle_

…

" _Hey… —Nick."_

…

…

…

" _Nick… Wake—"_

"— _hMM? —Wha- —what's happening?"_

…

" _You were mumbling in your sleep…"_

" _... Oh."_

…

…

…

" _...Are you okay?"_

" _Yah… Yeah, everything's fine, it's just— …"_

…

…

…

"— _Nick?"_

…

…

…

" _I'll be alright, Judy. I'm gonna be alright."_

…

…

…

" _Mhmm… —Well, try and get some more sleep then…"_

" _Okay…"_

…

 _*Shuffle *Shuffle_

…

" _...Goodnight, Judy."_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"— _G'night."_


	45. A Message for John Wilde

**Oh god we're getting close.**

 **We're almost there, the end of Book 3… I'm planning on making a big-ass Author's Note section for the finale next chapter, so that's why the ones recently have been kinda short. I have shit to tell you, but I don't see a point in notifying you 5 chapters in a row lol.**

 **As always, this flashback chapter is fairly short. It could've taken me much shorter than 2 weeks to write, but meh… I'm lazy. I'll talk to y'all a bit more about that next chapter.**

 **But seriously though I'm getting kinda nervous.**

 **I've been waiting to write this next chapter for ages. I started Book 3 (I think) last September/August… Fuck it's been so long. I can't even remember lmao. I always have doubts about long term plans, but I think you guys will be pretty surprised to see what I have in store. It was pretty interesting coming up with it, but idk how it'll turn out. Book 2's finale ended up being very different than what I had originally planned…**

 **Fuck, looks like I just have to write it to find out.**

* * *

 _16 Years Ago._

The busses weren't coming today.

The inclement weather made it difficult, often impossible to transport children, and in the massive city, snowplows could only clear so much of the roads. Most of the time, the whole school system would shut down, giving the neighborhood kids an entire day to play out in the snow.

But last night, only half an inch fell.

It was a frustrating affair. The Capital's education districts were divided into two: predator and prey. While prey schooling was usually pretty organized, predator education was anything but. Schools would close and open without warning, and the busses were completely unreliable. They were often horribly behind schedule, and some days, they wouldn't even show up. One time, John had to pick up Nick from the bus depot when the driver was too lazy to go along his assigned route.

He stopped taking him to the bus stop.

John thought about it as he walked. There were millions of tiny inconveniences that seemed to be thrown at mammals like him; predator-restricted sections at restaurants not having a functioning air conditioner, random insect shortages across the Capital's many diners, store employees being a little _too_ careless tossing a predator's eggs into the bag at checkout… There were seemingly countless ways prey made it difficult for them, and as much as his friends disliked it, John found ways to adapt. Every unfortunate circumstance was just another obstacle to get over.

And now, walking together on the snow-covered sidewalk, Nick and his dad were doing just that.

It was clear day. The sky was filled with the colorful gradient of blues and oranges, a few isolated clouds passing beneath its hues. Despite the thin blanket of white covering them, the city streets weren't necessarily that cold. The two of them had to avoid the puddles, the snow from last night already beginning to melt around them. It was a comforting thought to think about: a few weeks ago at this time, the sky was usually much darker. Yes. Winter was beginning to lose its icy grip on the seasons…

Spring was on the way.

The two of them remained quiet for most of the walk. Nick's school was located over a dozen blocks uptown, so the journey wasn't really a brisk one. However, the pair of foxes passed the time with absent minded thoughts. John recalled memories while Nick pondered wondrously. They kept to themselves for several minutes, enjoying the peaceful setting they were traveling through…

…

…

…

Nick, however, ended the silence with an interested voice.

"Hey Dad…"

The father perked up, snapping away from his thoughts and turning to face his son. He responded warmly.

"Yes Nick?"

The boy's eyes were fixed on something up ahead of them. John followed his elevated gaze, searching for what his son was focused on. A brief pause fell between the two, Nick being the one to eventually continue his inquiry…

"... How do those cameras work?"

The question was somewhat vague, but John knew precisely what he meant. He hummed, centering his sights on the surveillance system. Like many in the city, it was attached to the side of the building, positioned in a place where it could see almost the entire city block.

John nodded, slow to come up with a response.

"—Well… I'm not quite sure… —They kinda work like our eyeballs… When I was young, I actually— … I actually thought that they _did_ use eyeballs, but I guess that's not how it—"

"—No Dad, I mean…"

Nick chuckled lightly, correcting his father with a amused tone.

"... I mean, like— the spy cameras… they're _everywhere…_ There's _so many…_ Who's watching all of them?"

John pondered, scratching his head as they passed beneath them. He's lived his entire life in the city, yet the thought was still a little unsettling. Letting out a soft sigh, the father cycled through his head, eventually coming up with the most avoidant answer.

"—Well… Probably some guy… sitting in a big room… with _a lot_ of TVs."

The son laughed, entertained by the peculiar image. He glanced over his shoulder, staring back at the cameras and speaking with a further curiosity.

"So why does the city have them? —Why are they here?"

John looked back to follow Nick's gaze. The answer came easily.

"Oh, it's— It's to make sure that everyone behaves."

"—Ah…"

Nick paused momentarily, looking back ahead with a fascinated smile.

"...Cool."

The two of them returned to a silence.

As the seconds passed, John's intuition began to gather. He contemplated; it was completely normal for Nick to be curious about the cameras. Hell, _anyone_ growing up in the Capital would be befuddled by their existence. The mere concept of a surveillance system that huge would boggle the brightest of minds a few decades ago. Now however, as technology progressed, the government had gained capabilities never before thought possible.

Of course, there were always doubts.

Some of John's friends used to think the whole thing was a hoax, a psychological mind game that the government had cleverly conspired. There were those who thought that the cameras were simply dysfunctional, put into place for the sole purpose of intimidating predators. If mammals _thought_ they were being watched, they would follow the laws that were put into place, no matter how degrading they were.

Rumors and speculation were always flying around the lower class. There was always skepticism. There was always uncertainty. Still, however misleading the ones in charge could be, there was always one truth that mammals of all kinds could agree on. In a time of perfidious prosperity…

The government had powers that nobody could fathom.

…

…

…

"Hey Dad?"

"... Hm?"

…

…

…

"—What are we going to do for dinner?"

The innocent question seemed to snap the father back into focus. He folded his arms, answering with cackled scoff.

"Nick. You just had breakfast… Why on earth are you thinking about _dinner?"_

The son was quick to justify.

"—One of my friends at school invited me over to their house!"

"Oh…"

John smiled. It was a great thing to hear.

"...And who would that be?"

"Mack!"

"—Ah, the Madhani's…"

The father went into thought. _Was that the father with the alcohol addiction? No. That was Mr. Milstean… Oh! The toy collection! Mr. Madhani was a nurse with an toy collection._ The thoughts were reassuring. The family lived in a nicer part of town, not too far from the school. Yes. They were mammals John could trust.

"...Well, I'll call the house and see… Your friend Mack probably invited you without asking his parents…"

"—Oh, they'll be fine with it! I promise!"

John could only grin. Over a month ago, he was extensively concerned. The two of them had moved to a completely new part of the city, and the father was worried that his son would have a hard time making friends at the new school, especially since he was coming in midway through the year. However, despite his initial doubts, he found that Nick was fitting in just fine. It filled him with relief. Bullies were the last thing he needed in his child's life…

…

It wasn't long before they got close to the school.

The building itself was fairly shabby. Apparently, it used to be an old plastic bottle factory. The walls were worn with cracks, and the paint was riddled with chips and stains. Fortunately, the building was safe to be in, the only issues being cosmetic wear and tear.

Although the school was somewhat dilapidated, John could tell that mammals were making an effort to restore it. Splotches of concrete had been pasted within many of the cracks, and a few layers of bright-colored paint covered the structure's facade. Yes. With all its flaws, the schoolhouse was warm and welcoming.

John spoke with a satisfied sigh.

"Looks like we're on time…"

Nick looked up. Emerging from either side of the street, families walked together with their children, making their way through the snow towards the brick building. He was able to spot a few of his friends as they got near the edge of the property.

"...I guess _none_ of the buses came today."

The two of them stopped on the sidewalk, their routine walk coming to an end yet again. Around them, schoolmates said farewell to their mothers and fathers, either complaining about having to go or happy to go on their own. The air was filled with the sounds of their youthful voices. Nick drowned them out as he listened to his father.

"Well— looks like this is it…"

John knelt down, reaching for his son's neck.

"...Your collar locked?"

Nick raised a paw, feeling around the device and grabbing the latch. The added child safety lock was firm and secure, but he shook it around to make sure. With an assured nod, he answered.

"Yep!"

"Alrighty— _Oh!_ And remember… If the teacher starts smoking again, remember to tell him what I told you…"

He recited the words proudly.

"Secondhand smoking is the leading cause of lung cancer among children under ten!"

The father chuckled, patting his son's shoulder. He thought pleasantly, reminiscing momentarily before rising to his feet. He looked around; more and more children were parting ways with their parents. The bell rang out, telling everyone it was time for school.

It was time for John to leave.

"Get in here. Big hug."

The two of them embraced. Even if it was just for the day, Nick always gave the tightest of hugs. They stood together for several moments, the distant hollers of teachers eventually splitting the two apart.

Without hesitation, the young fox ran to the building, turning back once to wave his father a final goodbye. John watched as he disappeared behind the front entrance. The energetic shouts of children began to fade. Outside, the parents were left to converse amongst themselves, most of them turning back and heading either way down the street. Some of them had cars, and others took the subway…

John turned around.

He soaked in his surroundings as he thought, a decision emerging in his restful mind. There was a subway stop not too far away from where he was at, three blocks to the west to be exact. The fox glanced over, a small group of adults made their way in the direction of the tracks. He contemplated; during the winter, he found himself taking the subway more often than not. It was never bad enough for him to walk Nick to school, but being outside for too long could be uncomfortable, especially for someone who had to walk as far as he did…

Today, however, it was much warmer.

He felt himself focusing on the options much more than he needed to. He glared once the way he came, and then back to the sidewalk headed west. Further and further the crowd became, their voices growing to murmurs. John took a deep breath, a sun-soaked breeze finalizing his decision.

He'd be walking home today.

Down the adjacent street he began, hearing the sounds of parents' footsteps diminish into the surrounding ambience. Spending time alone wasn't what most mammals necessarily found comforting, but for John, it were times like these that he found to be quite soothing. The silence provided an opportunity to clear his head, the blocks he walked allowing him to asses himself and prepare for the day.

John's thoughts drifted from subject to subject. He was doing pretty well keeping up with the bills, but he had to set aside some money for maintenance. One of the pipes in the store most likely had a leak, and he reminded himself that he needed to contact a plumber when he got back home. The fox sighed; he'd probably be able to find a guy for cheap around here.

John also thought about the Madhani family. _The nurse… and his wife… was she a pharmacist?_ He couldn't quite remember. He'd met them a few times before while picking Nick up from school. _The car… Oh yes! The car! … The Madhani family had a car._ Only well-off predators owned vehicles, a mere fraction of the total population. He thought fondly of it. _Guess I'll have to give him my address… Fantastic! I almost forgot they had a—_

 _*Splash_

A van roared by him, spraying up water from a nearby puddle and splashing it on the sidewalk. John was fortunate enough not to get too wet, but the sudden drive by caught him off guard. He wiped himself off as he stared down the street, the noisy van whipping around the corner two blocks away. He could hear engine as it sped off. The car was much louder than it needed to be.

" _Gosh."_

Somewhat annoyed, John whispered under his breath and continued walking.

The interruption was short lived. In an instant, the city street returned to its silent state. Crossing from one block to another, the fox found himself strolling along at a peaceful pace. Around him, the city was starting to come alive. The sounds of buzzes and honks rang out in the distance, sirens and car alarms occasionally filling the unseen air. It wouldn't be long until the street he walked down started showing signs of life.

John started thinking about the day ahead. The suit shop would be opening in roughly an hour. He had a few commissions to work on; a wolf from across town, a wolverine who lived nearby. Hell, he even had a _hare_ come in and ask for a suit. Today would be decently busy indeed. Hopefully, he thought, the nice weather would encourage more mammals to get out of the house and go shopping. Spring was always a great season for attracting business.

He smiled at the thought. Times like these were never easy, but for the most part, things were looking up for John and his son. It was a new year, a new school, and a new house. The two of them had adjusted, and now, it was all downhill from—

…

…

…

The fox froze.

Something had taken over him, a strange and unexpected feeling emerging from almost nowhere. It was an odd sense, one that he couldn't quite put to words. He looked around. The street was empty; very empty. His gaze scanned from building to building…

His gaze became still, down the sidewalk, directly behind him.

John stared at it for a few seconds, struggling to comprehend what exactly he looking at. The sight had a familiarity to it, a recognizable image that stood out noticeably in his memory. He had seen it before. He had seen it only a minute ago.

The van.

He was certain of it; the same, rusted van that passed him just a short while ago had rounded the block and parked along the sidewalk. He stared closely at the tinted windows but saw nothing. _Was it a threat? Was it someone he knew? Heck, was it just his imagination?_ A million thoughts seemed to fly around in his head, unable to be envisioned or acted upon. Uncertainty strained at his head.

All he could do was turn around and continue walking.

The silence had shifted, turning from a peaceful warmth to an unsettling chill. The fox found himself walking a little faster, gazing from door to door as he paced down the street. Nobody around him was outside. All was empty.

He heard it.

John sighed quietly, kicking his feet further out in front of him and ducking his head down. He began to block out the suspicions, ignoring the sounds of his quickening heartbeat.

He heard it rumble.

It shook his frame. The fox clenched his fists, digging them into his pockets with a trembling strain. He felt the fabric of his coat pockets stretch. He felt the thread loosen and tear.

He heard it sputter.

Keeping a calm stature, he continued to scan his surroundings. Apartment buildings and nearby storefronts were vacant. He could've sworn he would've seen someone by now. Discomfort crumbled to paranoia.

He heard it roar.

John felt himself shiver, an endless pit seeming to rip at his stomach. The engine; it was all he could hear. It overwhelmed his sense. He looked around again. No one. Nothing. Just him. Just them. He gulped nervously…

He heard it stop beside him.

…

…

…

He was still.

The prolonged revving of the van's engine had diminished to a low and constant growl. John wasn't exactly sure how to react. Running would do nothing. Fighting would prove fruitless. He was obviously at a clear disadvantage given the circumstances. Turning to face the vehicle, he let out a drawn out breath.

John would just have to be civil.

 _ ***Schreeeeeaaaach**_

A hooded figure emerged out from behind the sliding door.

The claws were the first thing he noticed. Although intimidating, the sight of them brought a subtle wave of relief. Going against what he once feared, he wasn't dealing with prey. No. One quick peek inside the vehicle confirmed it. They were predators.

Stepping up onto the sidewalk, the mammal approached John with a slow step. From what he could tell, the stranger didn't seem to be too aggressive. The fox cleared his throat, speaking with a calm inquiry.

"... —Anything I can help you with?"

The mammal stopped in front of him, lifting a paw and taking off his hood.

It was a snow leopard.

And she was a girl.

"Yes."

Her voice was slurred by some kind of accent. John studied her appearance for a few seconds. She stood roughly a foot taller than him, wearing an a thick, black hoodie and a pair of grey cargo pants. Beneath her eye, a small scar ran down past her cheek and to her neck. The leopard's expression was stern, her appearance intimidating. Although it seemed that she had been in several before, right now, it didn't seem like she was looking for a fight. No. She didn't mean to harm.

She simply meant business.

"I'm looking to buy one of your suits."

John blinked. _That was it?_ He couldn't quite grasp it. He wasn't even sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"—A… a- a— a _suit?"_

"Yes. What? Do you think that just because I'm a woman, I can't wear a suit?"

The fox's eyes widened, his paw finding itself reaching for his back pocket.

"Oh! — _No! No, -no, —not at all!"_

He laughed a nervous smile, fumbling around for his wallet. With a trembling paw, John pulled out his wallet, hastily flipping through the contents inside.

" _Yeah! No… —I've had a few clients who were women— It's not a problem— totally not a problem!"_

A few quarters fell out of his wallet. He snickered awkwardly, eventually able to find what he was searching for. Humming with satisfaction, he pulled out a business card, lifting it up for the leopard to take.

"Here are my contacts… My shop's a few blocks south of here— Open Monday through Saturday!"

"Ah."

The girl smirked, swiping the card with nod and inspecting it briefly. After a few seconds, she tucked it into her pant pocket.

"Well, Mr. Wilde…"

She put a paw into another pocket, digging out a wallet of her own. John watched as she began to look through it. Her voice was buoyant.

"...I've heard pretty good things about you… Word goes around you know…"

"—Yah, yeah _definitely!"_

Her eyes widened slightly. She found what she was looking for: a small slip of paper. She held it between her fingers examining it briefly as she spoke.

"...Well, I look forward to doing business with you."

"—Oh, yes! Surely… —It was nice meeting you!"

The leopard slowly lowered the paper, flipping her wrist around to give it to the fox. John glanced at it briefly; it had to have been her contacts. It wasn't necessary, but he'd take it anyway. He nodded with a smile, raising a paw up to take it from her…

…

…

…

"— _Actually."_

His fingers were about to touch the paper when she pulled back.

With an odd smile, she averted her attention to the small, folded note. John stared up precariously, perplexed by the leopard's peculiar actions. He lowered a paw, unsettled by her strange tone.

" _I have a question to ask of you."_

Something was off. Something was seriously off. From the very beginning, John knew that something very weird was happening here. Part of him wanted to believe she was acting normal, but the circumstances were just too bizarre. No. He couldn't understand it, but he had a bad feeling about it.

His gaze floated across to the parked van; two pairs of eyes watched him from the darkness of its interior. Their stares impaled him like hot knives. _What on earth was happening?_

"... A— a- and what would that be?"

John looked back at the leopard. Her grin only widened, a snarky tone revealing in her voice.

" _A good friend of mine was also wanting to buy a suit from you…"_

The fox remained silent, the stranger's question sucking in his entire attention. She held the paper high, folding her arms and speaking coldly.

" _...I was wanting to know if you made jackets for arctic shrew."_

The words paralyzed him.

He was stricken, taken over by a fear he had never felt before. Paranoid thoughts that had once seemed unreasonable were now crashing down on him in the form of dreadful reality. He couldn't quite grasp what he felt. He wanted to run. He wanted to scream. He just stood there. He just answered…

" _I'm sure that can be arranged."_

The leopard hummed, snickering under her smile.

"Well good!"

She lowered her paw. She gave John the note.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you."

At that, the stranger turned around. She made her way back to the van with a prideful stride, hopping into the back seat and slamming the sliding door behind her. John was frozen. He watched as the vehicle rumbled to a roar, speeding off with a deafening thunder.

There was no one on the street. There was no one on the sidewalk. There was no one on the planet that could help him now. No. It was just him. It was just the note; the message from those with more power. He opened it up. The letters burned into his head.

 **WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE**

 **WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID**

 **WE KNOW HOW WE CAN HURT YOU**

* * *

 **Things will happen.**

 **Get ready.**

 **Fuck.**


	46. A Message for All

**Well. Here it is.**

 **The finale.**

 **I don't even know where to begin with this. The process behind writing what you are about to read was one of the most painful I've experienced. Never in my life have I been racked with such a staggering amount of writer's block and self doubt. It was painful, and I hated every second of it…**

 **But after nearly two weeks of constant struggling, I got this done. Finally done.**

 **So, with over 13 months, 335k words, and 3 Books behind me, I'm gonna have to start thinking about the future. I've been hinting towards this for a little while, but now, I'm gonna make the announcement official.**

 _ **I'm taking a hiatus.**_

 **Doing this for as long as I have has definitely taken a toll on me. While Books 1 and 2, were fairly easy to get out, Book 3 was a major sore in the ass. If you recall, I'd go up to 5 weeks between uploads near the fall of last year. I was never that worried about keeping you guys waiting, (you guys are literally the most patient people holy shit) but going weeks at a time without getting something out really deteriorated my enjoyment of writing. In hindsight, it doesn't seem like the worst thing in the world…**

 **But at the time, it really did.**

 **I've burned myself out completely. Don't get me wrong, I love this story, but it has taken so much outta me to make this happen. I'm tired, and in the next two months, I'm gonna be crazy busy. I'm moving out of my house, and I have no idea where I'm going to live. Things are getting really complicated really quickly, and even if I wasn't brain dead from 13 straight months of writing, continuing with Fallen would be a challenge. Hell, it'd even be a burden.**

 **So yeah… Here's what's probably going to happen.**

 **I'm gonna forget about this story. Completely. I'm gonna power wash my brain and focus on other things in life aside from writing this fic. I'm gonna do all the less time-consuming things I've always wanted, like painting and composing music. Hell, I might even do some one-shots here and there, (that might be pretty fun actually) but when it comes to this story, everything's gonna be put on hold.**

 **Over the next few months, I'm gonna focus on getting my irl shit figured out. My family is probably going to move into a hotel until my mom can find a job, and when we get on our feet, we'll eventually move into a small rental somewhere around Orlando. I have absolutely no clue where I'm living, but I'm probably gonna have to transfer schools… again…**

 **Now, later on in the summer, I'm planning on moving up north to spend some time with my dad for a bit. I'm gonna start working in the family business, and hopefully, I'll be able to raise enough money to buy me a car. Also, we're gonna be looking at colleges since I'll be a senior next year. I got a 1370 on my SAT so I'll probably have a good amount of options depending on the cost…**

 **Now this is when I think I'll continue Fallen.**

 **My job involves a lot of driving and a lot of off time. If I feel like it,** _ **(which I certainly will),**_ **I'll start writing Book 4 on my time off. I'm going to structure this book differently to reduce chapter lengths, so I won't be torturing myself with these 5 week, +10k word stretches. Writing will be fun again, and with what I have planned, it'll be exciting to get back into.**

 _ **You should expect me to come back to this in the late summer. June or July.**_

 **So yeah…**

 _ **I've said this millions of times, but I'll say it a million more. You guys are absolutely wonderful. Words cannot describe the joy I feel when I get notices and reviews in my inbox. Connecting with you guys makes my day so much better, and being able to share this story with y'all has been incredible. I sincerely hope that you guys hang with me until the summer. I have a lot of fantastic things still planned, and it'd be amazing if you guys could stick with me for the next few months. Life for me is about to be really messy, and it'd mean the world to me. Your support is what drives me to be better at what I do. I would like to thank each and every one of you.**_

 **Now, with the chapter…**

 **I'm not sure how you guys are gonna take this. It's not perfect, and honestly, I'm not a huge fan of it myself (Then again, I hate everything I write lmao). However, it's completely necessary to the plot. I'm gonna have to ask you guys to trust me. I have a solid idea of where I'm taking this story, and whatever happens has been planned for more than 6 months. Seriously. I've been planning this since November lmao.**

 **Oh god.**

 **Ok.**

 **Here we go.**

 **I hope you guys can enjoy what's about to go down. I'll end my extremely long author's note with some advice: Be ready for anything. Expect anything…**

 **But don't believe in everything.**

* * *

It came suddenly.

Blowing trees, rattling branches, an empty woods, an iron sky; I had to process everything one by one, my mind beginning to gain a grasp on reality. I wasn't sure what time it was. I wasn't sure where I was. The grogginess of half-a-night's sleep muddled my mind for several moments. It was well before the end of night: that was the most I could assess.

I sat up, my senses remaining distilled like a murky pool of water. Blood rushed out of my head, making me feel dizzy and disoriented. Sighing, I put a paw to my temple and contemplated…

…

…

…

 _Why the hell am I up?_

I blinked my eyes a few times, taking a moment to soak in the information.

The familiar sight of trees encompassed me, filling the air with the overplayed song of rustling leaves. There wasn't a single sign of civilization surrounding me; Judy and I traveled for over an hour before coming to a stop here, isolated again from even the most rural plantations. Above me, I could see the faint traces of passing clouds. They formed a thick blanket, dividing me from the sight of stars. Below, the ground was covered by a bed of jagged roots and fallen leaves. Backpacks and other supplies laid on top, our campsite spanning the area of only a few feet…

I sighed. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

I plopped back down on my side, crossing my arms and returning my gaze to endless sight of tree trunks. Part of me wondered when it would be my turn to keep watch, but I decided not to ask. I was too tired. Judy would just have to wake me up when it was time…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the comforting embrace of sleep already luring me to a daze. The mere act of resting sent positive thoughts into my mind. Judy and I were in good shape, great shape. We had all of the things we could ever need, and now, we were less than ten miles away from the Cobden Facility. Tomorrow would be the day we get there. Tomorrow would be the day we start looking for my friends. Tomorrow would be the day we'd look start looking for a way out of the—

 _*Thud_

The sounds of crinkling leaves interrupted my thoughts.

I slowly turned on my back, the continued shuffling drawing my attention towards the other side of the campsite. My distorted vision made it difficult to see, but I could scarcely see it: a shadow. It loomed over our backpacks, removing items and checking them hurriedly. Below, a small scattering of belongings was starting to grow around the figure, the thuds of dropped objects only adding to its size. I squinted my eyes in an effort to focus my vision. It didn't take me long to see who it was.

Judy.

My eyesight cleared as the seconds passed, my curiosity only multiplying. I observed her actions closely; she'd dig through the bag, searching for several moments before selecting an object, seemingly at random. She'd pull it out, raise it up, and stick it close to her ear, as if she were trying to listen to it. This position was held for numerous seconds, but then, apparently unsatisfied with what she heard, she'd toss the item onto the ground, returning her attention back to the bag without hesitation. I watched her do this for almost a minute. I couldn't make anything of it. This was abnormal behavior, even if it wasn't the middle of the night…

…

…

…

I could only ask.

" _... Carrots—"_

She didn't react, fully focused on the bizarre task of listening. She pulled out a flashlight, raising it to her ear before tossing it over her shoulder. It landed with a soft smack. I tried again.

"— _Hey— Judy…"_

I put an elbow under my stomach, lifting myself up to a sitting position. She kept at it. My voice was scratched and murmured, but I spoke anyways. I spoke louder. I spoke earnestly.

"— _Hey!"_

…

…

…

Judy became still.

It was hard to make out her exact expression, but it was pretty clear to see; something was wrong. She practically bounced in place, anxiously tapping her foot and glaring around. Her ears twitched and fidgeted at even the slightest noises. I inquired cautiously.

"... What's going on? —What the hell are you—"

"— _Do you hear that!?"_

She answered prematurely with a hushed whisper. I shut my mouth, baffled by her comment.

"— _It's ringing! … Something— something is ringing, and I don't know what…"_

I kept quiet, looking back at the collection of items now sitting on the ground. It took me a while to notice, but I was able to assess that the objects she went through were all electronic devices. I held my breath, the two of us becoming silent…

…

…

…

" _... Do you hear that?"_

I shook my head.

"No— I don't…"

She shrugged in frustration, bending over the backpack resuming her search. I contemplated, trying to make sense of it all. We were in the middle of nowhere. I considered the possibility of it being a radio tower or something, but I wasn't even sure if they _made_ noise. I sighed, unable to come up with anything.

I tried to reason with her.

"...Judy."

"— _What?"_

"Do you think you're just… — _hearing things?"_

She paused briefly.

"... _I_ _AM hearing something."_

"—No. No, I mean… Like— Do you think that— … that it's in your head? —That it's just your ears acting weird?"

" _Ears don't work like that, Wilde."_

"—Then what do you think it is?"

She took a deep breath, listening closely as she thought. I watched Judy shake her head, noticeably bewildered by the situation. She was slow to speak. With a scratch of the head, she began to formulate her description.

" _... It's like this— humming noise, like a buzz… It's all… —fuzzy sounding… like—"_

"—TV static?"

…

…

…

" _Yeah… —Exactly like that."_

Judy placed her paws on her hips, circling around the bags and explaining things further.

" _...I thought I was just imagining it too, but… —but it's been getting louder."_

"—Any idea where it's coming from?"

She made her way over to me.

" _No… I literally have no clue, which is SO weird… I can usually keep track of where things are but…"_

She came to a stop beside me.

" _...I feel like this sound is coming from— …"_

She gulped…

…

…

…

" _Everywhere."_

 _ ***BOOM**_

I jumped up, the squirrel blanket flying off me as I leapt. The two of us began to whip our heads around, the thunderous noise continuing to echo through the trees surrounding us. There was no way to tell where it had come from. It radiated in from every direction…

…

…

…

It was when the echoes ceased that I heard it.

The ringing. The buzzing. The static. The mysterious noise that Judy was talking about. I could hear it. It was loud and clear. Our widened eyes met, the frightening realization hitting us at the same time. No. Judy wasn't imagining it. The noise was real, and there was no way in hell we could know what it was. The forest was eerily alive.

It buzzed with a deafening subtly.

"— … _Judy?"_

"— _W-what?"_

…

…

…

" _... Let's get the fuck out of here."_

My words prompted little action. We were frozen for several moments, entranced by the unnerving ambience. Its amplitude neither rose or fall. No. The static was constant. It wasn't initiating any kind of event…

… It wasn't long before Judy spoke.

" _Good idea."_

We burst from our stagnant positions, Judy bolting to the bags and me bending down beside the blankets. We started getting our stuff together; I took the fabric and scrunched it into a ball, not taking a moment longer to roll it up like usual. With a tug, I hugged the blankets against my chest, climbing to my feet and turning to face Judy.

She was about halfway done with the electronics.

I rushed over, taking the comforters and stuffing them in the nearest backpack. Being organized was the last of our priorities. We needed to get the hell out of here.

I went over to help her, using my eyesight to spot a few of the things that she'd missed in leaves. Rapidly, we stowed away our belongings into the rest of the bags, our actions fueled by the buzzing hum that engulfed us. We went at a record pace, not even half a minute passing before our bags were packed.

We got our bearings. We got our backpacks on.

" _Get your map out."_

I didn't need to tell her twice. She reached into the side pocket of her bag and ripped it out. I stepped beside her, fully intent on where we were going. My voice was earnest.

" _How far do we have?"_

Without skipping a beat, she flipped it open and pointed a finger to where we were at. She paused briefly, squinting at her markings through the darkness…

…

…

…

" _7 miles."_

 _ ***BOOM**_

The woods were filled with a sudden screeching.

We winced, covering our ears at the sound of the atrocious noise. The trees were screaming, buzzing at an ear-piercing frequency. The ringing stabbed my skin; it rattled my bones. My teeth grinded. My head reeled. I wasn't sure how long it would last. I didn't know when it would end.

…

…

…

 _ ***BOOM**_

" _ **Oh— h-h—…h-old… -... o—n…"**_

The screeching lessened, the sound now accompanied by a myriad of gurgled noises. Electronic beeps and skipping silences murmured through the fuzz. I could almost swear I heard a v—

" _ **Here we go."**_

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **Greetings."**

 _What the fuck._

My heart went cold, ice filling my veins in a moment of inexplicable horror. I looked to Judy. There was no way to understand what was happening. Reality had flipped on its head. The voice was omnipotent, almost like it came from the sky…

It spoke to us with an ominous calmness.

"— **I would like to apologize about that noise… This kind of technology is still in its—** _ **developmental**_ **stages…"**

My breaths resumed in shallow spurts, the initial shock of what was happening beginning to settle in. The two of us shifted where we stood, glancing around with bewildered stares. The woods were completely empty. The voice had no source.

" **...It's actually quite impressive— 100 square miles can be covered with the transmission system we've created… Then again, we were already expecting you two to be here, so… We had some time to prepare…"**

The voice was slurred by a nasally sneer. It echoed around us like distant thunder. I was past the point of disbelief; a part of me wanted this to be some kind of dark, twisted nightmare…

But it wasn't.

" **...Anyhow, I would like to first say that it is an honor to be able to speak with you… or—** _ **to**_ **you, rather… —I've been hearing plenty of interesting things about your little adventures— especially** _ **yours**_ **Mr. Wilde. Why, I haven't seen a predator be so difficult to catch in my entire career… You've certainly made it difficult for us."**

I felt myself jolt, the sound of my name sending a wave of panic through my body. I bit my tongue, kicking through the leaves restlessly. I could see myself visibly shaking.

It continued.

" **Oh— and Ms. Hopps… I was able to get into contact with your old drill instructor at the academy… He said great things about you.** _ **Ugh—**_ **it's honestly a shame. You would've done so well in the force. I'm sorry that the** _ **vulpine**_ **had to drag you into this…"**

…

…

…

A silence grew around us.

Judy and I made eye contact. From what we could tell, we weren't being listened to. Whatever fucked-up technology the government was using was purely designed for announcements. It was a one way conversation, yet whoever was on the other end _knew_ we were here. I spoke up to Judy, gripping the straps of my backpacks with tightening paws.

" _... What the hell are we supposed to do!?"_

"— _I don't know… I—"_

"— **But enough of the chitchat…"**

We snapped our mouths shut, the unowned voice shifting its tone to a more serious demeanor.

" **...As much as I would enjoy telling you two about myself, that's not why I am here… —No. No, I am here to deliver a very important message… I am here— to** _ **educate**_ **you."**

It paused briefly. The sounds of crinkling paper trickled through the static. The voice became cold and authoritative, as if it was delivering a speech.

" **The Unity of the Supreme Seven has found the actions of Nicholas Piberious Wilde and Judith Laverne Hopps to not only be a direct contravention of the beliefs and ideologies of Zootopia, but conjointly a critical threat to the sanctity and wellbeing of its citizens. Therefore, the following operations will be conducted to ensure the capturing of the two, treasonous criminals…"**

Our expressions became taut. The thought was terrifying; they were _expecting_ to capture us. Part of me thought about running off, but we just stood there. There was no point. We could only listen.

It cleared its throat.

" **...Commencing precisely at 3:30 AM— on Friday, April 29th, a series of broadcasts will be transmitted throughout the target zone, starting with one announcement at every five minute interval… — Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps will be required to report to the junction of I-91 and Canoe Creek Road, where a deployed T.U.S.K. unit will be waiting to detain them…"**

I felt myself heat up. The words were articulated with a hint of satisfaction.

" **...In the case that the two of them decide not to report to the specified location, the transmissions will become more frequent and increase in their severity."**

The sounds of folding paper dissipated, the voice seeming to avert its attention away from the official statement.

" **... Also— my contacts are telling me that they had already evacuated the few households inside the target zone, so it should just be you guys listening to the broadcasts…"**

The static ensued for several more moments, a conclusive tone now traced in its words.

" **...Now— I'd like to remind you two of something very important. We know who you are. We know everything about you; your dreams, your strengths, your weaknesses… —We know** _ **everything**_ **you know, which is entirely why we're doing this in the first place… Be smart. Take the intelligence that has gotten you this far and use it to make good decisions,** _ **logical**_ **decisions… It's what I'm expecting of you."**

I could faintly hear movement from within the buzz. A few seconds passed, the two of us expecting the announcement to come to an end…

"— _ **Oh…"**_

Instead, the voice added one last thing.

" _ **...I almost forgot to introduce myself— How disrespectful…**_ — **Well, in case you were wondering, my name is Dennis J. Bellwether — Reverend President of the City-State…"**

…

…

…

" **...Have a nice night."**

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

The forest became completely quiet.

We soaked in the silence, standing together in a formidable stillness. Our surroundings returned to normal; the trees swayed, the leaves rustled, and the wind blew lightly. Yes. In a matter of seconds, reality was reset to a mundane familiarity.

But we knew that what just happened was anything but.

I could hear Judy whisper something under her breath. I looked over to her, sharing the emotions with an unsteady breath. There was panic, there was confusion, and above all else, there was full and utter disbelief. I put my paws to my head, speaking with a hollow voice.

" _Oh my god…"_

I had so many questions. _How did they find us? What were the announcements? Why would we turn ourselves in?_ There were a million different possibilities of what was about to transpire. I felt exposed. They were playing God, and at this point, _anything_ could happen.

Judy spoke out sharply.

"— _We need to go."_

I glanced up, watching as she pulled out a flashlight and shone it on the map. It gave off a dull luminance, just barely bright enough for her to see. I took a step closer, peering my eyes down at the map in her grasp. I was surprised by where her attention was.

The junction.

" _... We're about two miles southwest of the crossroads of I-91 and Canoe Creek…"_

My eyes widened.

"— _Wait— are we actually going there!?"_

She shook her head quickly, switching the flashlight off and stuffing it in her pocket.

" _Hell no."_

With a tug at my shoulder, Judy directed me to walk.

Northeast.

We quickly made our way out of the clearing, picking up the pace as the seconds passed. Following the path that was already planned, we made fairly good headway. We could roughly tell where we were at based off the topography of the woods; seven miles, that was how far we had to travel. We needed to get to the Cobden Compound, but more importantly, we needed to get out of range of whatever transmission system the military had set up. There was no way to tell exactly where this " _target zone's"_ border was positioned, but a hundred square miles was a lot of land to cover. No matter how fast we ran, we'd be in it for a long time. Thinking about it put me on edge.

Thinking about it made us run faster.

The silhouettes of trees flew by on either side of us. Our minds were focused only on our strides, only on the land ahead of us. We carried ourselves swiftly over jagged roots and fallen branches, sights we had seen hundreds of times from nearly a week in the woodlands. My heart pounded. My gut churned. The sounds of our heavy breathes were all that we could hear. We listened to it for nearly two minutes…

…

…

…

But then, the air burst into an eruption of music.

The two of us fumbled to a halt, our focus faltering as we looked around. The bombastic blaring of horns sang out from every direction, accompanied by the steady beating of cymbals and drums. Each pronounced strike sent vibrations through my body; they were like cannons, firing their deafening sequences like soldiers in a war.

We stood together for several moments, but midway through the song, I felt a tapping at my side. I glanced over. Judy was signaling for me to run with her. Coming eventually to my wits, I nodded, ducking my head down and resuming my steps.

Our sprint had slowed slightly. The song continued to play around us. It echoed and bounced from tree to tree, reverberating in a distorted static, unpleasant to the ear. I tried to drown it all out, averting my attention fully to the crinkling snaps of my footsteps. It was difficult, but I managed; I was able to ignore the strange music for the remainder of its duration…

…

But when it stopped, a new kind of silence grew.

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

We kept running, yet my curiosity was starting to grow. The sounds coming through had an odd ambience to it, as if we were listening to some kind of tape recording. The near-silent hiss of an empty room was all that was played, and for several strained moments, it was all we could hear. I pondered. _Was this one of those announcements? What's supposed to happen? Why are they even—_

 _ ***SLAM**_

I nearly tripped at the sound of an opened door. A hint of activity could be traced from behind the fuzziness; hushed whispers, the thuds of footsteps, a muffled yell. I lessened my pace. _A muffled scream._ Something was happening. I involuntarily winced at the sound. It was a subconscious act; instinct. I came to a stop, listening to a single voice in particular. It grew in volume. I froze at the struggled words.

"— _ **What… Yo! -What the fuck— Who the hell are you!?"**_

Finnick.

Judy stopped ahead of me, turning around and ushering me to continue with her. Shortly however, her expression changed. Her eyebrows raised. It was hesitation. It was bewilderment. It was a reaction to the demeanor I was showing; _my_ reaction. She raised a paw, stepping towards me.

" _... Wait— do— … Do you know that—"_

"— _ **Come on man! -G— Get the fuck off me! Put me down!"**_

His voice became louder. My eyes scanned frantically before landing on Judy. I spoke with a sputtered stutter. My voice was nearly inaudible.

" _... —Finnick."_

" _Who?"_

"— _Finnick! It's Finnick!"_

" _ **-What— … What are you doing!? What is this!?"**_

 _ ***Thud**_

Judy and I stared at each other, the transmission playing on without a single way of stopping it. I could hear what sounded like belt buckles being fastened, the fox's murmured struggles being recorded in a fuzz of distorted static. I held my breath. I soaked in every noise.

"— _ **Ugh— Gah… —Seriously… — … -What the hell do you ass-licking motherfuckers want from me!?"**_

He was out of breath, apparently sitting down without much of a physical resistance…

…

…

…

"— _ **What?"**_

There was a mumble, an unhearable voice coming from somewhere else inside the room. Finnick paused as it spoke. He was baffled.

" _ **-Wait, you— … Why— What— … –You want me to fucking read that!? —I ain't—"**_

…

…

…

" _ **... — … -Gah… Fine. Okay."**_

…

…

…

A lingering delay emerged from the silence.

…

…

…

" **Zootopia. For the Good of the City-State. For the Good of All… —** _ **There… Are you happy n—"**_

 _ ***BANG**_

I jumped, covering my mouth with a shaking paw. Judy matched my position, listening to the dissipating echoes of the sound. _The gunshot._ It dampened in amplitude, replaced by the soft buzz of a thickening silence…

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

"— _ **Please! Stop it! Let go!"**_

I couldn't react. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. No. Any form of immediate remorse was taken over by a sudden spike of fear. I raised my paws to my head. The voice was familiar, terrifyingly familiar. I looked over to Judy.

She wore an expression of pure terror.

" _ **Where am I!?"**_

Annabelle.

Guilt ridden sympathy rose within me. I took a step forward to Judy, raising a consoling paw. She jumped back at the action, shaking her head in a worsening panic. I tried to say something, but the words cut me off.

" _ **Okay— I will, just— please! I already told you what I know!"**_

The straps were fastened.

"— _ **What— what else do you want to know!? I'll tell you anything, I swear!"**_

…

…

…

" _ **... —O- Okay."**_

I let out a distraught grumble, keeping my gaze fixated on Judy. Her eyes laid on the forest floor, glaring with a grievous dread. The following silence only prolonged the feeling, the tension, the terror.

We listened helplessly.

…

…

…

" _ **Zootopia. F-For the good of the City-State… —For the good of all."**_

 _ ***BANG**_

Judy jolted, covering her face with a muffled whimper.

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

The tape recording ended.

My body was still, my mouth held close by a tight grip. I felt it tremble. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to do it. Hell, I didn't know _what_ to do. I felt myself shrink. It happened so fast.

 _No._

A pit was opening in my body where my stomach used to be. I raised my gaze. I could see it in Judy's glazed eyes; she felt the same. It was a hollow void. It couldn't be filled.

 _No. No._

I shook my head, feeling myself submerge in the emotions. Fear. Despair. Anger.

 _No. No. No._

Hatred.

"— _Fuck!"_

I took a few steps to the side. _They just did that. They actually just did that._ I began to pace back in forth. _They shot Finnick. They… They killed both of them._ My mind was wrought with an agonizing numbness. It almost didn't feel real…

… And for the millionth time tonight, I had to remind myself that it was.

There was a hint of realization between my heavy thoughts, a sense of clarity between my unsteady breaths. Things were starting to make sense in the most horrible of ways. Yes. The more I thought about it, the more it all lined up. The announcements, the president's little speech, the meetup spot; it was all planned out perfectly. I stopped in my tracks, growling with my paws planted on my hips.

" _... You gotta be fucking kidding me…"_

I wasn't uncertain anymore.

" _...They're actually doing this… —Those… those fuckers!"_

They were blackmailing us.

It was a simple premise; if we didn't turn ourselves in, they'd kill off mammals we knew. Friends, family, distant relatives, almost everyone we've associated ourselves with in the past were at risk. I remember what Bellwether said. He knew everything about us; our strengths, our aspirations…

Our weaknesses.

The wave of fury was beginning to recede, a growing sense of urgency taking over my mind. I bounced where I stood, unable to keep still. We had to get out of the target zone. Yes. We needed to get the _absolute hell_ out of here.

I glared over to Judy. She remained in a stagnant trance, lost within a myriad of distressed thoughts. I took a step over, raising my paw and motioning north.

" _We need to move."_

She shuddered, eventually removing her paws from her face. Judy was stricken with hesitation, but after a few moments, she brought herself to respond. She nodded silently, gripping the straps of her backpack and turning north.

We took off again.

With a better idea of what we were dealing with, the two of us ran at a frantic speed. Judy, despite her initial apprehensions, went at a faster pace than me. I kicked my feet into the dirt, ducking my head down with a tunnel-visioned stare. Even with my best efforts, I could see her gain ground ahead of me. Partly worried, I called out, asking her to slow down. She had the map, and I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. It took her a few seconds, but eventually, she lessened her strides. With a deep breath, I through myself forwards and bolted to her.

She started running again when I got to her side.

We continued at a matched speed. Even though she had to slow down for me, I was seemingly sprinting faster than I ever had before. My legs burned more and more, every step sending a flash of pain through my feet and up to my chest. I ignored the discomfort. No. My mind was elsewhere. The thoughts circulated around the single fear, the feeling of imminent and unavoidable anguish. It wouldn't be long…

There was going to be another announcement.

Five minutes; it was all we had to get as far away as possible. I couldn't help but think of what was to come. _Who would it be this time? Who else could they take away?_ It hurt to imagine, but I just couldn't stop. My head raced faster than my legs could carry me. _How many mammals are they even considering? How many are they going to kill?_ The questions only multiplied in severity. It was becoming difficult not to fall; a greater and greater weight was pulling on my shoulders…

…

…

…

The minutes passed by quickly.

" _Judy!"_

My call to her was weak and winded; if she wasn't a rabbit, she wouldn't have heard it. I looked up to see her head turn back briefly. I had her attention. I uttered the words out with separate breaths.

" _How… far!?"_

She looked around, returning her attention to me for less than a second. I could barely hear the number. My head was throbbing.

"— _Five!"_

5 miles.

I nodded, exhaling with a sore throat. We were making progress, great progress. Nearly two miles in a little under ten minutes was an impressive pace. Still however, it wasn't enough to get us out of the target zone. It wasn't long before it happened…

The music started playing again.

Trumpets and trombones roared from the darkness, the drums mismatching the unstableness of my unsteady heart beat. To my dismay, the amplitude of the song neither rose or grew. No. It was the exact same volume as last time. My stomach dropped. It was like we hadn't made any progress…

Although we had downscaled to a swift jog, the encompassing ambience of the announcement didn't stop us from continuing. We listened to it between our strides; not even the music's grand conclusion could distract us. From the singing of instruments to the silence that ensued, it was all we could do…

We waited as we ran.

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

" _ **... —Hey!"**_

The voice wasn't too familiar at first, but the more his words came through, the more I began to realize it.

" _ **Come on! —I gotta wife! An' a child on the way!"**_

It was Nate.

I could feel my breaths become hot. The last time I saw him, it was through the broken window of Judy's truck. He was being detained outside of the serf shack, along with the rest of the group. I groaned a silent howl.

There were ten of them.

"— _ **Why am I here!? Who the hell… — … —What? … Of course I can read!"**_

The thickening knot in my chest was making it difficult to keep up my pace…

…

…

…

" **For— for the Good of… — …** _ **What— why the fuck am I saying this!? Where is Nora!?"**_

I could feel my cheeks heat up. My vision became blurry.

" _ **I AIN'T DOIN' SHIT— YOU HEAR ME!? I'M NEVER GONNA—"**_

 _ ***BANG**_

I stumbled, tripping over my own feet at the sound of it. I had to wipe my eyes as I balanced myself. My throat became strained with a searing burn.

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

" _ **Hey! Would you stop that?"**_

A new voice yelled out, one that was rather unfamiliar to me. I listened for several moments, unable to identify a face with the words that were spoken.

"— _ **I am a grown rabbit! I can seat myself!"**_

Suddenly, Judy quickened her pace, running out ahead of me with a burst of unexpected energy. I was unable to tell how exactly she was reacting, but from what I could assume, the mammal on the other end was someone that she knew. I continued to ponder.

 _Who the hell was she?_

" _ **...This is completely unnecessary! Am I not a citizen!? Do I not have rights!?"**_

I let out a frustrated grunt. The entire situation had made a bizarre turn. Unlike the ones that came before, there wasn't much of struggle. No. There wasn't any panic, only reserved complaints. It was odd. The voice had a formality to it, like the mammal that it belonged to was well into her fifties. I didn't know of anyone that age. I tried to make something of it…

I thought about Judy's relatives.

" _ **Well okay then… —But you didn't need to drag me down here!"**_

The rabbits, the mothers, the elders; my mind raced, cycling through them in a whirlpool of frantic thoughts. The faces flashed, their images coming in and out in a blur of vague memories. The burrow was young. The families inside were even younger. The possibilities were few; the answer was becoming clear…

I had seen her once. Only once.

" _ **I don't see why, but sure…"**_

It was Judy's mother.

" _ **...Zootopia. For the good of the City-State… For the good of all… —Now, can you please tell me why—"**_

 _ ***BANG**_

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

It was getting difficult.

Keeping my thoughts straight was a painful challenge. So much was happening, and not once was I given the opportunity to stomach it. It all built up. Minutes and seconds seemed to merge into one, disorienting eternity. Instant after instant was spent sprinting. No breaks. No hesitations.

Only running.

As time passed, I could start to tell my body was taking a physical toll. My thighs and calves screamed at me stop, and my feet ached with a worsening discomfort. Breathing was getting difficult as well; a knot in my chest was growing, sending scorching pangs up through my neck with every exhalation. The whole ordeal was overwhelming on every aspect.

I wasn't sure how long I could go on like this.

Judy remained several paces ahead of me. It wasn't that easy to tell, but I was starting to get the impression that she was in a similar condition. Her footsteps were occasionally offbeat, and her strides were gradually lessening in length. I wanted to call out to her again, but my throat was fried, and I just didn't have the strength.

All I could do was keep up.

As I continued, a new sensation emerged. My eyes became excessively watered, and my nose began to run. Eventually, my cheeks became stained, soaked in a swelling pool of tears. I couldn't stop to express my emotions mentally, but physically, my body was already putting them on display. I wiped my face several times. Feelings were starting to sprout up like weeds. The weaker I became, the closer they became.

I had to tell myself to move past it. I had to tell myself to run from it.

Before I knew it, the music was playing again. I wasn't exactly certain when it had started. My mind was muddled; I guess I wasn't paying attention. The echoes rattled my eardrums and pierced my skull. I could've sworn it was getting louder.

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

" _ **HELP!"**_

The scream made me wince in agony. No. Not again. I knew exactly who it was. My chest was stricken by a wave of grief. I groaned with a hoarse breath.

It was Nora and her unborn child.

" _ **PLEASE— STOP. NO!"**_

Her voice continued to radiate from every direction. It enveloped me. It covered me like a pool of boiling water. I could feel my legs grow weak. I could feel my balance falter.

"— _ **I DON'T WANT TO! NO! PLEASE!"**_

Every syllable was a stab into my skin. Every struggled word was weight pulling on my body. My teeth grinded. My ears rang. The tears came out faster. The feelings flooded my body.

They became one. The screams, the cries, the desperate pleas. My mind was unable to process them. She was speaking clearly, but I couldn't understand a word. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit.

 _ ***BANG**_

My feet gave out. I felt myself tumbling down, colliding into earth with a violent thud. The bags on my back only amplified the impact. My mind became blurry, reality twisted and bent. I was on the ground. I was back on my feet. I was running again. Time contorted; it was leaking in every direction. My brain was on fire; it burned in a blinding inferno…

…

…

…

But it was extinguished by the sound of a child's voice.

" _ **Hello!"**_

My legs buckled, clarity crashing down on me like a hailstorm. I let myself collapse into the dirt, sprawling out within the bed of leaves. My gaze cleared. The dirt settled. My vision focused. I was staring at the tops of trees.

The world became silent, the young voice coming through from somewhere up above. It drowned out my own deep breathing; I listened with a vacant gaze…

…

…

…

"— _ **Huh?"**_

…

…

…

" **..."**

"— _ **Uh… Okay!"**_

…

…

…

" **...?"**

" _ **Yeah! I can! Wanna hear? —A.B.C.D—"**_

"—…"

…

…

…

" _ **Oh."**_

" **..."**

…

…

…

" _ **Okay…"**_

I remembered it vividly.

The crashing and the chaos in my head was no more. The memories emerged in an orderly sequence, each one collected in almost perfect detail. I was taken back to the burrow, where the days were prosperous and the nights were peaceful. A feeling emerged, one that brought me warmth and security. I was in the kitchen, washing dishes and complaining to myself for some reason. I didn't know what made me so mad, but it didn't matter. It was something stupid. It was nothing. Yes. That night, I was in the kitchen. All alone. By myself. I didn't need company, but it came to me anyways. I didn't need help, but help came. I didn't need anybody to talk to, but the conversation came to me. It came to me like a relaxing wave washing up on the shore. It came to me like a campfire's radiance in a cold, winter's night. It came to me in the form of innocence and purity.

It came in the form of a rabbit named—

" _ **Cate… —With a C!"**_

…

…

…

" **...?"**

" _ **I'm eight!"**_

…

…

…

" **...?"**

" _ **Yep!"**_

" **..."**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **...?"**

" _ **... Sure! It says— Zootopia! For the good of the City-State. For the good of all!"**_

 _ ***BANG**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _*Sniff_

I laid quietly.

There wasn't an outburst to let out. There weren't words to say, and there weren't gods to scream at. No. Dams don't collapse all at once. There's a point at which it lets out the first few gallons of water, and slowly — over time — the entire structure ends up eroding away. It's not climactic, nor is it sudden. It's a slow process, one that might be difficult to notice at first, yet inexorable in its conclusion. The stains settled slowly.

I simply stared at the starless sky.

The tree branches swayed idly above me, the wind blowing floating, fluttering leaves around me on the ground. The scene of tranquility was numbed by the iced agony in my body. My breaths were heavy and painfully erratic. My muscles twitched and convulsed, and my joints burned with every movement. It was torturous. I was starved of oxygen, yet every inhalation made me shudder uncontrollably. It was dead obvious; my skin and bones weren't built for this…

And I guess my mind wasn't either.

I spent nearly a minute clawing at the ground, struggling to catch my breath between sobs. I tossed and I turned, unable to find a position that was at least somewhat comfortable. Eventually, I ended up on my stomach, wiping away at my eyes with my face in the dirt. It took me awhile for my body to calm down physically, the unpredictable patterns of my breaths slowly returning to a steady rhythm. My senses began to gain focus, and as the sounds of my own dry heaves subsided, I could start to hear it: crying.

Judy had stopped as well.

Her tear-soaked snivels were muffled by the blowing of wind, but I could still scarcely make out where she was. I listened closely, raising my head from off the layer of leaves. Yes. I could hear her well now. She was thirty-or-so feet ahead of me, concealed by the uneven ground of rigid roots between us. I contemplated for several moments…

She was having a breakdown.

I let out deep breath, swinging my body up and positioning myself onto my knees and forearms. The simple action seemed to tire me instantly; my energy had drained completely. I took a few moments to catch my breath, a subtle determination beginning to rise from within. Judy and I couldn't be here forever. There were more miles to travel, and there would be more announcements. I sucked up the tears.

With that in mind, I forced myself onto my feet.

The immediate rush of blood made me dizzy, and the searing irritation of my muscles was enough to almost put me back down. The bags on my back were also making things difficult. It was like somebody was filling them with rocks at the end of every passing minute.

However, despite how shitty I felt, I managed to stay upright. With an unsturdy limp, I slowly made my way over to her, using the trees for support and her cries as a guide.

It took me several moments, and by the end of the small stretch, I was nearly about to faint. As I got close however, a new source of motivation kept me on my feet. It grew the more I thought about it. Fear and despair still had an inescapable grip on me, but something else was drawing me nearer and nearer; the idea of being with her. Yes. We needed to move, but at the same time, part of me wanted to just sit down and stay with her. I wanted comfort. It was a tempting option…

And as I got to her, that's exactly the option I chose.

She sat on her knees, staring at the ground with tears streaming down her face. With an tired step, I let myself collapse into the dirt beside her. My bags came loose from my shoulders, tumbling down and landing just behind me. I steadied myself into a similar position. We sat together silently. I was almost unsure if she had noticed me…

But with a soft whimper, she raised a paw and leaned into me.

I pulled her into a tight embrace, the stains on her cheeks soaking into my jacket. She trembled with every sob; her emotions spilled out in the form of exhausted exhalations. I rubbed the back of her head, keeping my demeanor as reserved as possible. Loss was something I was somewhat used to, but for Judy, it was terrifyingly new to her. I needed to be here for her. I needed to be strong. I kept my crying to light, silent sniffles…

Being with her made things better.

We spent a few minutes in silence. Sitting down and taking time to rest allowed me to think. It allowed me to ask questions again. I wiped my eyes, clearing my head with the glaring question.

 _Why?_

My thoughts went through the mammals that were executed: Finnick, Annabelle, Nate, Nora, Judy's mom…

 _And an eight-year-old kid?_

I squeezed Judy a little tighter, mostly subconsciously. I could feel a throbbing in my head, a heating in my mind. It didn't make sense; the government was going after mammals we cared about, but to what extent were they taking this? Was there not a limit? Did they not show sympathy to even the most innocent of mammals? Finnick, Nate, and Nora were predators, and Annabelle was technically a criminal… but _Judy's relatives?_ It was especially unsettling to think about. I almost couldn't fathom it…

I spoke softly.

" _We need to go…"_

Sitting back, I let go of our embrace. I placed my paws on her shoulders, leaning my head in and looking her directly in the eyes.

" _...Are you gonna be alright?"_

Her gaze was blank at first, her vision faltered by the thoughts in her head. It took her a while to answer the question; she eventually looked up to me and nodded.

…

…

…

" _... —Yeah."_

I nodded with her, taking an assured breath and motioning downwards.

" _Alright. Let's see that map."_

She complied silently, the last of her tears still trailing down her face. I watched as she reached down, pulling out the booklet and flipping it open. She got out her flashlight. We shared a stare as she switched it on to the area around Galena. My eyes scanned thoroughly.

" _... Where do you think we're at?"_

I took the initiative, pointing my finger and tracing it across the markings. There was a small gap between our last camp site and the star labeled "Cobden;" the seven mile stretch. We were somewhere between the two points. I looked to Judy. She spoke in a broken voice.

" _We passed by this pond a few minutes ago…"_

She directed my focus to a small, blue blob on the map. I glanced back to the other locations in an attempt to judge where exactly we were at. Halfway…

…

…

…

" _...Three."_

"— _Three miles?"_

She paused briefly.

" _... Yeh."_

"— _Well come on then… We're over halfway there! We can—"_

 _ ***BUZZ**_

The two of us flinched at the sound. I looked up, shifting away from my position and rising to my feet. Judy was frozen where she sat, biting her lip in an angered fright. We were quiet…

…

…

…

There was no music.

No. Whatever was currently being transmitted wasn't an announcement like last time. The static casted a different kind of ambience, one that we had heard once before…

" **Hello."**

It was the president.

" _Come on!"_

I called out to Judy in a hushed whisper. Her paws fumbled, her motions quick and fidgety. I went over and grabbed my bags. It was time to go.

" **Now, I was hoping that I would not need to address you two again…"**

Judy pocketed the flashlight, and I strapped the backpacks on. Quickly, I helped her get up, assisting her with her belongings and getting her ready at my side.

" **...Unfortunately though, I have received some pretty bad news…"**

We began walking again.

"— _ **For you guys—**_ **of course** … **not me…"**

The discomfort was almost instant. My legs wobbled and tottered, and my footsteps were all over the place. I could tell that Judy was in a similar condition; she continually tugged at my shoulder, using my body as a support for her own. Still, the two of us continued. We ducked our heads down and endured it. Bellwether spoke with a declarative tone.

" **...A few minutes ago, I was informed by my trusted generals that the two of you have failed to report the designated meeting location in the allocated time given…"**

I coughed with a rough strain. _How much time had passed?_ I couldn't quite remember fully. _Was it 20 minutes? 15?_ No. Traveling nearly four miles in fifteen minutes was pretty much impossible. I could've done the math, but it would be of little purpose. Time didn't matter at this point. We were already too late.

" **...To be completely honest, I am not that surprised… —** _ **but hey!**_ **At least we gave you the opportunity…"**

The president's voice trailed off, seemingly thinking to himself for a few moments. After a couple seconds, we heard him smirk, speaking with a nasally voice.

" **...Now,** _ **sadly,**_ **you two are probably making your way out of the target zone, which means that I will not have long to be able to speak to you guys. It might take you five minutes. It might take you an hour, but either way, you will eventually get out…"**

He chuckled to himself.

" **...But until then, the Supreme Seven and I have compiled these** _ **lovely**_ **recordings for the two of you to listen to on your way out…"**

I felt my stomach drop.

" **...Let us see if you regret that little decision you made earlier. Sweet dreams!"**

…

…

…

 _ ***Click**_

The forest returned to an eerie quiet.

I could feel our pace hasten. Our strides began to widen, and our steps became more frequent. Even still, with the condition we were in, it wasn't more than a light jog. Cramps started to pop up around my arms and legs, and my feet were beginning to blister under the immense pressure; I paid no attention to it. My senses were directed elsewhere.

The silence.

Bellwether seemed fairly pleased with himself. Hell, the mere sound of his voice made it seem like he _wanted_ us to run. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. They already just ruthlessly murdered some of our closest loved ones. _What else could they do?_ It was as if the president was implying that these upcoming announcements would somehow be _worse_ than the ones we just listened to. _What on earth were they planning?_ Our tears hadn't even dried yet.

I didn't like the thought of it.

Nearly half a minute passed, every second adding on to thickening dread. Judy and I held each other close as we traveled; whatever was coming, we needed to be strong. We needed to push each other on. We needed to keep—

"— **All rise."**

…

…

…

We were suddenly surrounded by the shuffled murmurs of unseen mammals.

" **... Thank you."**

I was taken off guard by the new setting. A singular and unrecognizable voice had spoken out, much clearer than the other conversations that filled the room. In a few seconds, the assembled mammals became quiet, the snaps and claps of flashing cameras occasionally breaking through the static. It didn't take me long to realize what I was listening to.

A press release.

" **...I'd like to first thank all of you for coming here tonight. My correspondents and I understand that this is a peculiar time to be here, but under special instruction of the Reverend President, I have been directed to hold this announcement at the earliest opportune hour… He has made it clear that he is urgent to get this out to public as soon as possible. The passing of this enactment is a priority of his, it is a priority of the Supreme Seven — and therefore — it is a priority of the city-state as a whole."**

If I wasn't completely and utterly baffled before, I was now. _A press release?_ The president wanted us to listen to _a press release?_ It made no sense. After hearing six of our loved ones die, we were now listening to the monotone voice of Bellwether's press secretary.

He continued on script.

" **...The synopsis reads as follows… —** _ **The Serf Expatriation Act**_ **will introduce a new set of laws that must be followed by all Zootopian residents. The city-state's prestigious medical community has been working valiantly in the ongoing efforts to find a cure to the spreading predatory virus** _ **.**_ **However, due to the continuation of savage outbreaks throughout the city-state, the Reverend President Bellwether and The Unity of the Supreme Seven have now declared the enactment of** _ **Bill 11-70C.**_ **The new set of regulations will ensure the safety of all Zootopian citizens, both in the Capital and throughout the surrounding districts."**

 _The Serf Expatriation Act…_ Last time I checked, I wasn't a serf. No. I wasn't certain at all how this would affect us, or how it related to any of tonight's events. I gripped Judy's wrist and continued. We were going at a steady pace.

" **The first Article —** _ **The Removal of All Active Serfs**_ — **will enforce the mandatory evacuation of all predators currently outside of the Capital's four bureaus. Starting on the first of May, all serf-owners will be required to deliver their serfs to the nearest major city or town. Military-ran Evacuation Points have been established throughout the city-state to assemble and send potentially dangerous predators to the fortified boundaries of the Capital's Confinement Zones… Additional information can be found in the document's official release to the public tomorrow morning."**

I smirked subtly. It was kind of unsettling to hear about, but to be totally honest, I didn't give a shit right now. Judy and I had close to three miles to travel, and this was buying us time.

Plenty of time.

" **The purpose of** _ **Article Two**_ — **Entitled, '** _ **Economic Reinforcements'**_ — **is to ensure the safety of citizens while maintaining a healthy economy… —Due to the projected droppage in city-state trade, predators in the Capital will be required to work in mass-manufacturing facilities within the boundaries of the Confinement Zones. Pay wages will be cut significantly throughout all working factories, and food rations will be shortened due to the expected decrease in crop production. In addition, military personnel will be doubled within the predatory compounds… Additionally— citizens in major farming districts will be granted a fair compensation for the loss of their serfs. Zootopians are encouraged to work and run their own plantations until a cure for the virus can be found. Lower-ranked officers will be dispatched across the city-state to assist factories in rebuilding their workforce."**

I couldn't help but scoff at it. The president's motives were completely out of loop. When he said he was going to educate us, I didn't think he would _actually inform us of city-state's current affairs._ The speaker's voice would normally bore me, but tonight, I didn't mind it one bit. It was a welcomed relief. I could listen to it all—

"— **Article three, the Criminal Assistance Interdict."**

…

…

…

" _ **Article Three**_ **formally declares that all runaway predators who oppose the supreme will of the government are criminals, and shall be treated with the utmost hostility. With the enactment of** _ **Bill 11-70C,**_ **all predators outside the jurisdiction of a master are automatically wanted by the government. After May 20th, 764 P.A., any predator outside of the Confinement Zones will be wanted dead. There will be no exceptions…"**

A new tone had taken on the press secretary's words. The transmission became slightly distorted. I could have sworn it had gotten louder.

" **...Additionally, the Reverend President Bellwether and the Unity of the Supreme Seven hereby recognize any Zootopian citizen that assists a predator as an enemy of the state. Showing a predator any form of generosity is an act of defiance and treason of the highest degree— … —d- … —doing so is a crime against the city-state and punishable to the full— f- …** _ **full**_ **extent of the law… —"**

The recording began to skip. The streamlined words of the formal speaker became a jumbled mess of misshapen sentences. The sound of it was a little unsettling. It was as if someone purposely made it this way.

"— … **D-d… —** _ **dead**_ — **anyone who— w- … —who —r- … —** _ **run**_ — **s ….-from —us…"**

An explosion of scratches ensued, filling the woods with an ear piercing swell of static screams. The speaker's voice jumped from place to place, multiplying in both presence and amplitude. The two of us covered our ears, struggling to keep our pace steady. My stomach belched. My skull scraped. It was as if the noise was hurting me physically. The noise came to a stop.

It ended with a response.

" **Yes, to answer your question… Prey will be punished by any means deemed appropriate by the President…"**

…

…

…

" **Yes. Anything."**

 _ ***Click**_

…

…

…

We were left in the void of an empty air.

The two of us were left guessing, pondering about what it all meant. My initial entertained doubts however were diminished; it was fairly clear what the president was trying to do, and it troubled me greatly.

He was trying to send a message.

I should've known from the beginning. There was a meaning behind playing that recording. The exact reasons were vague at first, but with each thrusted step, the idea began to emerge. I was almost doubtful at first, but the concepts began to solidify. Yes. The events seemed to rewind themselves and repeat continuously within my conscious mind.

I gathered what I knew.

The president just killed six of our friends and family in an attempt to get us to turn ourselves in. After that failed, he then announced that he would no longer be needing to continue, hinting that something much worse was in our future. And finally, instead of playing more recordings, they transmitted the press release of a bill being enacted, one that would legalize any type of punishment for prey who were disloyal to the city-state. I felt myself grow cold. I gripped Judy's wrist tighter. No. The government wasn't going for me. They knew that'd be pointless…

They were targeting Judy.

 _ ***Click**_

" **Hey!"**

The audio cut to a room full of voices.

Mammals of all ages and sex spoke out in a cluttering of crashing conversation. It was noticeably difficult to single out any particular discussion, the gargled fuzz of the unseen speaker played noises too distorted to understand completely. I held my breath; all I could make out were their tones and their types. Adults called to their children, and babies cried among the chaos that surrounded them. My eyes widened. I had a suspicion, but it was the terrorized expression on Judy's face that confirmed it.

We were listening to Judy's relatives.

Nothing was said between us. Nothing was mentioned. No. Nothing was done except for what we were already doing; we ran a bit faster than before, Judy's arm pulling me over roots and around trees with a more earnest pace. My concern had been rocked completely. I wasn't scared for myself anymore. I was scared for her.

I was horrified for her.

" _ **Get back here!"**_

"— _ **Please! Anyone!"**_

" _ **Everybody calm down!"**_

I could feel the unrest radiating through the air. I wasn't sure where the rabbits were or why they had been assembled in the way that they had, but the more I became curious, the worse I felt. I bit my lips closed, focusing instead on the passing sights around me. My gaze occasionally landed on Judy. I watched. She reacted.

We both listened.

" _ **Wait!"**_

" _ **Hold on! What are you—"**_

" _ **MY BABIES!"**_

A gradual panic began to rise. Bewilderment turned to yelling, and discomfort became screaming. Fathers fought, mothers wailed, and children cried out with desperate despair. The chaos spread to the entirety of the space, a division beginning to form among the family members. I could almost imagine it; the young ones were isolated to one side of the room, while older rabbits were forced to the other. Gruff voices called out with muffled yells, armored militants; they were separating the parents from their offspring.

The pandemonium persisted for nearly a minute, but as the outcries faded, I could only determine that the crowds were being put in different rooms.

 _ ***Click**_

The transmission cut to a new recording.

" _ **GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!"**_

The sounds of distraught adults were all that we could hear now, the children separated and out of earshot. They called out in enraged voices, most of them confounded by what was happening to them.

" _ **WHERE ARE WE!?"**_

"— _ **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO US?"**_

It dawned upon me that Judy's family members couldn't have had a single tangible idea what was going on. Almost every one of them was completely oblivious to the fact that I was living with them as a wanted criminal, and unless they were told, many of them didn't even know I existed. They were naturally an isolated community; there was no way they could have been aware of _why_ they were there. They couldn't have been aware of what was about to happen to them, but in a few seconds, they found out…

…and so did we.

 _ ***BANG**_

Judy let go of my arm.

I stumbled to a stop, turning around with frantic legs. Judy had collapsed to her knees, kneeling with her head sunken low. She was shaking tremendously. I ran back over.

" _Judy!?"_

 _ ***BANG**_

I threw myself in front of her, lowering to my knees and placing my paws on her shoulders. I ducked my head down, speaking with a panicked haste.

" _Judy! Hey— come on! We need to go! We need to move!"_

I looked her in the eyes. It took her several moments to process what was going on. My words seemed to soak into her skin, traveling at a sluggish pace. She looked around, searching through woods with a blank stare. Her breaths were almost nonexistent. Her lips had lost their color. I was about to say something else when she moved her head in the direction of a subtle nod. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough. I slowly helped her up.

As the gunshots continued, we took off yet again.

The unrest in the room had ignited to an all-out scene of mayhem. Rabbits screamed indistinguishable sentences, a mix of anger and terror straining through their words. I wasn't sure how many there were. I wasn't sure when it would end.

It seemed like it wouldn't.

I had now taken the initiative between the two of us. Judy slacked a little bit behind me, every thunderous shot causing her to slow down more and more. I could feel sorrow manifesting inside me; part of me wanted to stop with her and let the sadness flow out of me. Part of me wanted to let it all out, but I had to ignore the instincts. No. Stopping would do nothing. Stopping would make things worse. I told myself to keep quiet.

I soaked in the sounds like a sponge.

 _ ***BANG**_

More and more the shots were fired. Quieter and quieter the crowd became. I felt my stomach lurch, the taste of vomit again arising on my tongue. We were at a dead sprint, but as time passed, our strides were dampened. Judy had become an anchor tied to me.

 _ ***BANG**_

I lost her grip at the sound of a gunshot.

For the second time, I found myself spinning around and running backwards. She stirred on the ground, staring down at the leaves with fumbling paws. I knelt down beside her, grabbing her with a trembling grip.

" _Judy! Come on— we can't do this… We have to get out of here!"_

I spoke convincingly, my words shuddering with each breath. My attention was locked on Judy, but hers was somewhere else. She looked around as if she didn't see me, an unstable demeanor growing on her face. She shook her head violently, inaudible words pouring out her mouth.

I softened my pleas.

" _Judy… Please… —We can't be here… We need to go…"_

I took a hold of her paw.

" _...Please…"_

Her expression remained vacant, her eyes without light. She took a deep breath, which was more of a combination of a bunch of smaller pants. We were both horribly out of breath, but she was the one that was struggling the most. I stroked the back of her paw and waited. It took her nearly ten seconds…

…

…

…

Without acknowledging me, she slowly rose to her feet.

We returned to running, traveling slow at first. It took us a little bit to get going; Judy was clearly not in any condition to be exerting herself this much. I couldn't help but feel excessively worried about her. She was losing her sensibility, and I wasn't sure how long she could go on like this. I turned my gaze to the woods ahead.

We had to be getting close.

While the crowd's voices faded, I scanned our oncoming surroundings, searching for any sign that we getting near the Cobden Facility. I had no idea what it looked like, but if it was on the map, it had to have been at least somewhat big. I contemplated further; _Was it connected to a rail line? It had to have been next to some train tracks…_ I shook the thoughts away. No. It was irrelevant. We needed to get out of the target zone. We needed to make the voices stop.

The screams dissipated.

Although it was somewhat of a relief to catch a break from it, the dreadful reality was unavoidable: the reason _why_ the chaos had ceased. The gunshots had silenced the room. _No. Don't think about that._ I felt part of me ripping at the seams. My legs had gone into overdrive. They had a mind of their own. _Just keep going, Wilde._ My thoughts came in separate blurs. _Get the hell out of here._

 _ ***Click**_

" _ **Mommy!"**_

The forest ignited in a wildfire of chaos. The room was filled again, this time with the panicked voices of children. Screams came in from every angle, every direction…

…Including the one that came from beside me.

"— _NO!"_

Judy let go with a clawed swipe.

I stumbled, nearly tripping over my own feet as I turned around. Judy had collapsed onto the ground, her face buried in the palms of her paws. In an instant she had exploded into an outburst of tears. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The rabbit was well past her breaking point, and the feeling came crashing down on her. I rushed over, sinking down and caressing her back.

" _Judy, please! We need to—"_

"— _NO! NO!"_

She winced violently, shuffling back at the feeling of my touch. I crawled over, desperately trying to calm her down.

" _Please! Judy— please… We're almost there."_

My words came out in the form of hoarse cries. I placed my paw gently on her shoulder.

" _Just a little more to go… We can do this—"_

"— _NO! I— I CAN'T!"_

"— _Yes you can! We can! Together!"_

She shook her head hysterically, her sobs breaking out with the cracking of soft screams. I pulled on her arm, whispering words of encouragement as I rose to a kneel…

It took me a great deal of effort, but after several moments, I was able to convince her to stand.

We went slowly. I guided her over a tree stump and between some low hanging branches. Her breaths were erratic, strained from both the constant physical demand and the emotional attack she was having. She leaned on me support. We started making progress again…

…

…

…

But we only made it a few feet before the thunder came back.

 _ ***BANG**_

Judy fell, crumbling to the ground with a shriveled shriek. I stopped beside her, offering a paw and speaking with a hollow beg.

"— _Judy…"_

The sight of it hurt me deeply. She had lost all reasonable thought. She was drowning in a pool of her own sorrow, and there was no way for me to save her. I couldn't speak. I couldn't convince her this time. No. She reeled in a whirlpool of uncontrollable sobs and unintelligible words. Sanity was slipping away from her, and there was nothing to grab onto. I didn't have a choice.

I picked Judy up and began to carry her.

Everything happened at once, my mind smudging the events that followed into one, continuous stream of conscious thought. I processed it all in a blur, the shaking, the sobbing…

The lightning.

Bolts of agonizing pain shot up through my calves, the combined weight of the two of us making the trek infinitely more difficult. Judy's bags swung by my waist, colliding against my thighs with every struggled step. My strides were uneven, and my legs were becoming increasingly weak. Even still, I ran at a rapid sprint. I held Judy close to my chest. I wasn't stopping. I wasn't giving up.

Around me, the screams of scared children was all I could hear. Their voices rained down from above, pelting me with every horrific syllable. The gunshots rattled my body; they hit me like deafening shockwaves. The terror of transmission was all that stood in the way. It was all that could stop me…

And it never seemed to end.

I was fighting, battling against the sounds, battling against my own body. Every passing second of the recording seemed to tear at me physically, and every strained footstep made the transmission more and more unbearable. My mind was tailspinning. My heart was pounding. My arms and legs were screaming at me to stop. I felt my cheeks sting. The possibility of falling was starting to grow.

I searched around frantically.

Minutes passed by like individual eternities. Not once did I see anything different from what was already around me. No. It was the same thing over and over again; endless trees. No end in sight. I started to heave with every breath, a weird sound coming from my chest every time I exhaled. I started yelling. _Where the hell was it?_

 _Where the hell is it!?_

There were less children now, and at this point, I could begin to make out what each of them were saying. Some of them kept to themselves, others cried desperately for their mothers, all of them were screaming. Much of the sound was drowned out by the booming of gunshots. My head was spinning. The earth was imploding on me…

…

…

…

But after endless minutes of hell, the trees stopped coming.

The ground opened up to a clearing of grass. The blurring of my vision made it difficult to see at first, but after a few blinks, it become clear. I ran a hundred-or-so yards before I was able to get to it.

Tracks.

I came to a stop, a wave of relief washing over me as I stepped in between the rails. I spun and tottered where I stood, my legs unable to keep still. My attention went down to Judy; she was frozen in arms, paralyzed by pure shock. I whispered to her that we were almost there. I wasn't sure if she heard me. I didn't wait to check.

I continued North up the railroad.

The images came in fragments; overgrown weeds, broken logs, twisted metal. The line was abandoned, just as we had suspected. Every step was a step closer to liberation. Every second was a second closer to the end. The sounds around me began to flicker and fade. I listened intently with ringing ears. Yes. The static was becoming quieter. We were at the edge of the target zone. We were nearly out of the government's grip.

The signs began to pop up.

The tracks were littered with rusting train cars and abandoned sheds. I couldn't quite read the words on the corroded metal, but I was able to spot the letters " _INC."_ on one of the boxcars. I gazed from sight to sight, gaining confidence as I passed by the overgrown setting. Yes. The Cobden Facility had to have been close. I was going on the right direction.

My thoughts started to settle, and I began to imagine what I would do once I got there. I'd want to find a safe spot, somewhere that would provide protection from the outside. We needed a place to hide. We needed a place to lay down. I couldn't help but grin at the thought. I thirsted for rest; I was _starved_ of it. There was never a guarantee of safety, but at this point, anywhere would be okay.

My run had lessened to a limped jog. Around me, the train tracks multiplied in number. They split and divided into rows, abandoned machines and rotted rail cars dotting along their length. I hobbled my way between them, craddling Judy with a secure grasp. The unused trains blocked my vision on either side, but as I continued, I was able to tell that my destination was getting close. Ahead of me, the locomotive to the side was parked just in front of where the tracks crossed a roadway.

My surroundings told me everything. I had made it.

I allowed myself to walk the remainder of the way. The end of the train was drawing near, and beyond it, the road led further into the industrial complex. All I had to do was choose a place for us to stay. I took a deep breath. My arms and legs ached, and my mind was absolutely spent. I couldn't go on any further. I was too tired, and I needed sleep.

With a relieved sigh, I turned the corner of the parked locomotive…

…

…

…

I was met with a terrifying sight.

The road ran between trees for a few hundred yards before opening up to a large, open area. Tucked against a bluff, a set of abandoned warehouses were constructed around the lot. In front of them, I saw the sight…

The military.

The soul-crushing realization struck me, clarity coming forth in the muddled chaos of my mind. They knew. They knew the entire time. The president never expected us to show up at their little meeting spot. No. He expected the exact opposite. They found out our plan. Yes. The government was well aware of where we were headed, and they put together a trap to get us where we were at now; tired, traumatized, unable to put up a fight. I could see the parked trucks in the distance…

 _ ***THUD**_

I felt something strike my neck.

It hit me with a massive force, hard enough to knock me off my feet. My vision faltered as I collided the ground, a panicked groan escaping my mouth. My muscles began to tense and spasm. I reached for my neck, my fingers feeling around something lodged inside. I pulled it out with a whine… A needle.

Somebody shot me with a tranquilizer gun.

 _ ***THUD**_

My side was shocked by a sudden stinging of pain. Another needle. I shuffled on the ground, flailing my arms about in an attempt to get it out. My mind was flooded with fatigue. I was starting to feel myself slip. Panicking, I frantically reached for my side.

It was no use.

I dug my claws into the gravel and tried to get up. Nothing. I shoved my elbows into the ground and tried to crawl away. No. Nothing I was doing was working. My body was failing, and my mind would soon. My thoughts raced for a final few seconds, every neuron in my brain telling me to run away. It was instinct, but as the seconds passed, the thoughts faded into darkness.

My mind drew a blank. My body became numb. Time seemed to slow to a complete halt. My senses were stripped down to their most basic levels. Judy was beside me. She was still. I was still. Everything was still. I could hear footsteps in the distance. They scratched the ground beneath me with a quick rhythm. I listened to the rhythm. It soothed me, guided me. The earth shook. My eyes closed.

Finally, I could sleep.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..


	47. A Message from a Friend

_Sunday, May 1st_

My eyes eased open.

It took me a while to understand what was happening. My head was all fuzzy; it was like I was hungover. No. This was _much_ worse than a hangover. My brain was blurry, most of my senses were in disarray, and there was this really weird copper taste in my mouth. I wasn't sure why I was like this, but whenever I _do_ get hungover, I usually don't remember what I did the night before anyways. I dismissed the thought for now. I'd just have to figure that out later…

But _man_ did I feel shitty.

I groaned with an exhausted heave. I tried to move, but for some reason, my muscles were really stiff, and it was uncomfortable to lift my arms and legs. _God._ I wasn't exactly certain how I could shake the grogginess away. I felt the constant need to get up. It was a subconscious drive, like something important needed to be done. I couldn't place my finger on why I felt this way, but then again, my skull was just a big bowl of brain soup. I had no idea what was happening.

I made some more attempts of getting up by shuffling around in my spot. I slowly shifted my body parts, studying the searing soreness in my muscles. My arms and shoulders ached pretty bad, but my thighs and calves were unbearably uncomfortable. Even the slightest of movements would cause me to wince in pain. I sighed, eventually giving up the goal of getting up. My body needed more energy, and until then, I'd just have to lay here in the warm comfort of my bed…

…

…

…

 _Wait a minute._

I opened my eyes, lifting my head and blinking away the blurriness. It took me several moments for my vision to focus. I was in a room. A small, chilly room. It was the size of a closet. On one side, I was laying on a small, lopsided mattress. On the other, a narrow door was shut to a close. The room was illuminated by a lantern sitting on the small, wooden tray beside me. My mind started to clear up…

 _What the—_

An immediate fear consumed me, causing me to jump up to a sitting position on the bed. My body exploded with a dull agony. I scrambled the blanket off me, shuffling to the side and into the wall. I slid back into the corner, my mind beginning to reshape itself in my head. _Where the hell was I?_ Recollections emerged.

Last night came back to me.

I was overcome with anxiety. I felt myself shake, my breaths becoming deep and unstable. It was difficult to find air, no matter how deep my breaths were, I couldn't get enough oxygen. It threw me into a panic. I put my paws to my head, struggling to protect myself from the wrath of those wicked memories.

The screaming, the crying, those deafening gunshots, the president. It was a nightmare, yet I had awakened to another one. No. It made sense. _It made horrifying sense_. I got captured in the countryside, and now, I was in the Capital, separated from Judy. The government had probably put me in some kind of prison cell underground. Yes. The walls were stone. The room was tiny, _smaller_ than any cell I've been in. This was a prison, and I was a prisoner. I started to hyperventilate.

There was nothing I could do. It was over.

 _ ***SLAM**_

I jolted. The sounds of an opening door could be heard from outside. Ignoring the ache, I pulled my legs to my chest and stared intently at the door. I listened closely, eventually able to hear the distant sounds.

Footsteps.

 _ ***Thud *Thud *Thud *Thud**_

They traveled towards my door. I began to tremble, clasping my paws with a nervous strain.

They got louder.

 _ ***Thud *Thud *Thud *Thud**_

They were rapid. Whoever was coming was running. My trembles turned to violent shivers. My heart pounded. My mind raced.

They got closer.

 _ ***Thud *Thud *Thud *Thud**_

I let out a nervous whimper, kicking my feet out and backing myself further into the corner. There was no point. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. I waited for the door to burst open. My emotions were close to spilling. I wanted to scream. I wanted to act. There was no escape. This was the end.

 _ ***THUD *THUD *THUD *THUD**_

" _Dude! Come on! Give them back!"_

"—I don't know what you're talking about _."_

" _My underpants! You stole my underpants!"_

"—Pffft… I did not."

" _I can see them! You are literally holding them!"_

"Yah— okay…"

…

…

…

 _ ***Thud *Thud *Thud *Thud**_

The voices disappeared into the surrounding silence…

…

…

…

 _What the fuck?_

The panic I felt began to dissipate, replaced instead by a growing bewilderment. I lowered my legs, sprawling out across the mattress with a strained breath. The questions were numerous. _What just happened? Who were those mammals? Why couldn't I breathe that well?_

 _Where was I?_

My breaths lessened in severity, and my heart began to beat normally again. Taking a look around the space, I began to search for answers. The room was fairly empty, furnished only with a bed and a wooden tray. I glanced over at the small stand. The table's surface held a glowing lantern along with a few other items. I looked closer, blinking my eyes and focusing my attention towards the objects.

There was a napkin placed neatly on the wood, two greenish-looking pills resting on its top side. Beside it, a folded piece of paper was positioned; it was creased into the shape of a triangle, standing up and facing towards me. It was a note. I blinked, squinting my eyes and taking a closer look. It took me several moments to read the neatly scribbled writing. I was able to distinguish:

 _Nick._

Part of me was fearful, yet the curiosity burned like a raging fire. I felt odd, but I tried to ignore the peculiarities in my circumstances. Leaning forward, I raised my arm out and reached for the letter, eventually able to snatch it with the tips of my fingers. I pulled it back over with a gentle touch, careful not to damage it. My eyes were locked on the signature. I took a deep breath.

I opened the paper.

…

 _Nick,_

 _If you're reading this, than it means that (A) you're awake, and (B) you're probably really confused right now. I know this isn't the best way to introduce myself again, but the medical team told me that you got hit with an extra-high dose of Telazol, and that you needed plenty of rest._ _(I still don't know why they had to use the tranquilizer). Anyways,_ _we put you in one of our biggest bedrooms. I hope it's comfortable enough._

 _If you're wondering about the rabbit, she's alright. I think they put her in the room next to yours. She's not talking a lot, but I think she just needs to recover from what happened last week. Man, that was horrible. I wasn't out there personally, but I heard some recordings of it. God... Nobody should ever have to go through that, Nick. I just want to say that I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you. It's a good thing that we were able to get you out of there before you got caught. You almost ran right into them! Yeah, that would've been bad..._

 _I just hope we can make things better from here on out._

 _You're probably still very confused about what's going on right now. If I could, I would write out the whole situation to you in detail, but honestly, I think you need to hear it personally from someone you can talk to. You're gonna have a lot of questions. Besides, I'm running out of room on this paper, so I'll be brief from now on._

 _There are some pills on the nightstand that should help with the altitude sickness. It might take your body a while to adjust to the climate, especially after what happened last Friday. (I've been here for two weeks and I'm still not used to it.) Someone from the medical team should be checking up on you, but if you're feeling like it, you can get up and look around yourself. There's a bathroom down the hall and to the left. If you need food, just ask anyone you see. They should be able to hook you up with some grub._

 _Well, that's all the instruction I can give for now. I've been kinda all over the place recently, but once you're feeling well, I'd be glad to give you a little tour of the place. There's a lot to see, and we obviously have a lot to talk about. You don't know how glad I am to see that you're okay. I hope we can speak soon._

— _Tyler_

…

* * *

 _End of Book 3_

* * *

 **Okay. Now it is over. Now I am done.**

 **See you guys later.**

 **:)**


	48. Memorandum 2401

**THE REVEREND PRESIDENT**

 _ **Dennis J. Bellwether**_

 **343 Deus Drive**

 **Zootopia Capitol District**

 **July 7th, 757 P.A.**

 **265 Regem Avenue**

 **City-State Command Center**

 **Executive Officer's Office**

 **Dear Executive Officer Swineton:**

 **It is with the utmost enthusiasm and honor that I, Dennis J. Bellwether, formally aquatint myself with you as the newly appointed President of the City-State. The months leading up to this exhilarating experience have been tiresome, but through the impassioned work of my campaign team, the guidance of my father, and the generosity of my donors, I can proudly exclaim that the campaign effort has paid off tremendously.**

 **Now, as much as I would like to dwell in my successes, the true purpose of this memorandum is to affirm with you the intentions of which I will soon be acting upon as president. My campaign team and I have made our message to this intricate society very clear, our advertising budget this year growing well above the historic record. We've been everywhere, and we've been ardent. Our slogan's nearly omnipresent:**

 **For the Good of the City-State,**

 **For the Good of All.**

 **In the last year-or-so, you have most likely listened to me orate through the radio. You have most likely witnessed my performance in the presidential debates. You have most likely seen me traveling around the city-state, delivering my forthright message to the districts and the towns and the villages within these borders. Yes, you have most likely heard me say all that I would do as president, but now, I'd like to confirm with you the one thing I will not be doing:**

 **Breaking a promise.**

 **The exact actions we will be taking as a union are still to be determined, and the precise reasonings behind what your associates and I have conspired remain classified. However, despite what is known to the many minds of the majority, there is a soul truth behind our efforts and intentions, one that all citizens understand keenly. The lasting spirit of governance runs deeply between mammals like you and me, and the entirety of my campaign's message was based off this beauty. Mrs. Swineton, I would like to reassure you that the integrity by which I stand will not only last while I'm behind a campaign podium, but also, while I serve in office for the years to come. That very integrity is the one premise that I have made clear; it's the one job I will fulfill; the one promise I yearn to keep:**

 **Everything I do as president will be for the good of the city-state.**

 **Everything I do as president will be for the good of all.**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **Dennis J. Bellwether**_


	49. Book 4 Update

**Hi**

 **So just a quick update: I've recently started to develop Book 4. There's a lot I need to plan out, but I'm wanting to get on writing it reasonably soon. I appreciate the patience from y'all. I know a lot of you are excited to see where this story goes. I am too.**

 **So I wanted to mainly announce that I'll be needing some editors in the next few weeks. For the past 10 months or so, I've been relying solely on one person to look through** _**+10k word chapters.**_ **He** _**(my man Astro)**_ **has been absolutely amazing at what he does, and I'm super thankful for his contributions to this massive project. That being said, I'd like to help him out by getting some new BETA readers to edit alongside him. I understand that not everyone is available at all times, which is why I'm wanting to get more people on the team to fill in when others are away. I understand that some of you have contacted me in the past, but it's been quite a while now, and I'm wanting to see who's all active on here.**

 **If you're interested, send me a PM. I'd like to have everybody on my discord server for better communication, so if you have an account, send me your name ID thingy. My account is Jacato #6539.**

 _ **Oh yeah, and we also reached 500 FOLLOWERS WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK I'VE BARELY BEEN DOING SHIT LMAO**_


	50. Book 4: The Beholder's Malice

**Look out.**

 **New shit's here.**

 **NEW SHIT.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHA**

 **I'm a lot later than I thought I'd be. Writing this has been absolute hell and I've been busy with college stuff. Nonetheless, I'm here with new content, a new beginning.**

 **And I'm really excited to share it with you.**

 **I'm planning that Book 4 will be my longest book in terms of chapter number, but one of my shortest in terms of word count. (That latter claim might be wrong. Nothing ever goes to plan.) This means that chapters will be on average shorter than before, but I'll be able to upload updates (hopefully) faster. I've grown old of insanely long, multi-episodic-like chapters. As I said before, spending multiple weeks on the same chapter can really wear me out. With this new process of writing that I'm hoping to put into place, I'll be able to cover more content in a shorter amount of time, meaning more motivation and less repetitive brainstorming sessions.**

 **The reason why this chapter took a while is because 1) I planned for more stuff to happen and 2) there's a shit ton of exposition which is** _ **extremely**_ **difficult to write in a natural-sounding way. The chapters that follow this will have less info to cover and fewer scenes that play out, so I'm pretty sure I won't have the super-terrible weeks of writer's block that plagued me while writing this…**

 **But yeah… I'm done with it.**

 **I have a new BETA team, a new home, and a new book to write. I want to thank all of you for not just sticking around for the hiatus, but for sticking around since the very beginning. I'm over halfway done with this series, and I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. It's been an absolutely crazy year-and-a-half. Here's to another many, undetermined amount of months…**

 **Here's to everything, and whatever lies ahead.**

* * *

The room was still.

I bit my cheeks as I sat, my eyes and ears providing me with only a minuscule amount of information as to where I was. A single light bulb, a table, four jagged walls, eight metal chairs; seven empty. I couldn't count how many times I've looked around; I couldn't recall how many times my lopsided heart pounded; I couldn't remember how often I whipped my head back, staring intently at the single door, anticipating an entrance at even the slightest of noises. My neck ached.

 _*Scratch *Scratch *Scratch_

I blinked my eyes. They were uncomfortably dry. It felt like my body was submerged in syrup, the fatigue of sickness sucking every ounce of energy I had in me. The past day or so has consisted of vomiting and fruitless periods of rest. I had no real grasp of time; morning, evening, and night seemed to blend into one, foul-tasting blur. I hadn't seen the sun in what seemed like days. There were no windows here, wherever _here_ was.

 _*Scratch *Scratch *Scratch_

Despite my ill state, my mind seemed to bounce around with an invigorated energy. My unfailing curiosity was on overdrive, and I ran in mental circles, asking myself the same set of questions over and over again. I had spoken to only two mammals here: the cheetah that delivered my meals and the raccoon who escorted me into this empty room. I couldn't remember what we talked about; _hell,_ I didn't even remember their names. It was upsetting; my brain seemed to starve for knowledge yet recoil at the very act of receiving it. It was my own poor health that kept me from clarity, the only distinguishable feelings that crept through being half-contained awe and overwhelming disorientation.

 _*Scratch *Scratch …_

I looked down, my sight landing on the source of the sound. I'd apparently been scraping the surface of the table with my claws, a small chip in the wood unfurled from where my fingers rested.

I took a deep breath. I needed to ease up.

Squeaking, the chair wobbled beneath me as I laid back. I rubbed my eyes, relaxing my mind as the thoughts floated by.

I saw the trees through closed eyes.

They swayed, dancing in the wind. The refreshing scents of pine drifted around me, enveloping me in a state of complete bliss. I saw the mountains and the hills, their peaks protecting me from detection. An army wanted me dead, but if I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me. Yes. I could see the woods; a protective barrier, an ancient guardian. I could see the cliffs. I could see the farms. I could see the placid lakes and the distant, sun-stroked beaches. They brought a wave of warmth, a comforting blanket around my shuddered shoulders. Out there, I found security. I found hidden houses and secluded secrets. I found everything, all in its right place. I could breathe it all in. I could smell it. I could listen…

…

…

…

But then, I heard screaming.

 _*Click_

My head shot back, cold, crippling reality collapsing in on me. I found myself short of breath, the sight of it sending shockwaves through my mind. It was open.

The door was open.

The seconds seemed to slow as he entered: a jaguar staring down at his clipboard, chewing something, apparently oblivious to my presence. He whistled a careless tune as he entered, letting the door swing slowly to a close behind him. I stared, my breath frozen. My eyes followed him as he sauntered past, making his way down the room towards the other end of the table.

With a relaxed sigh, he plopped into the seat across from me.

I assessed the sight slowly. The jaguar was somewhat short for his species, but his physical appearance was that of strength and brute. He wore a dirt stained shirt covered by a torn, linen jacket. On his head sat a red handkerchief, tied tightly around his forehead. I was caught off guard by his attire — not to mention his seemingly careless attitude —but then again, I had no idea what to expect. His attention remained glued to the papers in his grasp.

We sat together in a temporary silence…

…

…

…

" _Damn, kid…"_

His raspy accent echoed off the stone walls. The words came with marvel.

They came with a chuckle.

" _... You've lost some weight!"_

The clipboard was suddenly tossed across the table. I leaned up as it landed, reaching out and sliding the papers closer to my grasp. My eyes crash landed on the paragraphs. It took me a few moments to process it; I'd seen these papers before…

…

…

…

 _Why did everyone have my criminal records?_

I traced over the familiar information, eventually glancing up to the picture at the top corner. The fox stared at the camera with an expressionless stare; his face, neck, and arms a little thicker than mine now. I breathed out slowly, keeping my gaze on the records as the jaguar spoke up again.

"Ya'know, we don't have the best diets out here, _but good lord! —You been living on nuts or something?"_

He scoffed lightly, speaking with a quiet coarseness.

"Well, then again…"

I looked up to him, watching as he stuck a finger in his mouth to pull something out; mint gum. The jaguar squished it onto the table.

"...You city folks were probably feeding on fish shit and sewage water to begin with…"

The statement ended in a mumble, the visitor now reaching into the pocket of his faded jeans.

"...You wanna cigarette?"

He took out a small, cardboard box, our eyes meeting for the very first time. His slurred slew of sudden actions took me slightly by surprise. I paused, staring blankly at his offering smile. A barrage of conflicting thoughts beat down on me like hail. It took almost an eternity to get the words out.

" _... W— … —Where am I?"_

My voice was painfully dry, the question tumbling off my lips in a hushed and mushed mumble. The jaguar blinked at the question, shrugging his shoulders and reaching a finger into his box. Pulling out a lighter, he leaned back, continuing to kindle a cigarette of his own.

His response was hesitant.

"... A mountain."

"— _What?"_

He smirked, humored by my reaction. He took a breath of smoke before answering. A lingering smugness could be traced in his voice.

"You're on a mountain— or… _inside_ a mountain… I guess…"

…

…

…

" _What!?"_

The jaguar chuckled now, glancing up at the ceiling and smiling merrily. I sighed, perplexed by his strange sense of ease. My curiosity was in flames, and I needed answers. I watched dryly as he returned with a cheeky tone.

" _Ah man_ … You've got a lot to learn, kid… —Now, are you _sure_ you don't want a cigarette?"

 _*Click_

I perked up. Swiftly, I swung my head toward the door. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, a small group of predators began filing through the entrance. One by one our gazes met, their faces all showing a similar expression; shared curiosity. They gathered near the door. All of them were here to see me. After a moment, I could see the door shut softly behind them. I counted six mammals…

… but as I looked over them, two stood out to me.

I blinked, clarity sinking in. My breath faltered. My heart leapt.

Tyler and Lupus.

I found myself suddenly on my feet. The reality of it all was inconceivable. It almost didn't feel real. My steps were unstable; I nearly tripped as I got to them. They made it. They were right here. I knew it already, but seeing them… It rang in my head like a bell:

They were alive.

" _Holy shit!"_

I took Lupus's paw to shake it, but we ended up in an embrace. The two of them chuckled, their voices muffled by the thickness of the wolf's shirt. The size difference between us made the hug slightly awkward, and the entire time I felt like I was about to vomit right on him, but I couldn't care less. I enjoyed every second of it.

"— _This— … What— how… —What?"_

I was at a loss for words. I backed away from Lupus and quickly wrapped my arms around Tyler. He jolted at the touch, most likely surprised by my tight embrace. He chuckled lightly, patting my back with an awkward smile.

"Ah— Mr. Wilde… Glad to see you're doing better."

His voice was light and nasally. I pulled myself back. I was nearly out of breath, but the words spilled out from me. I couldn't help but grin.

" _... I— I- I actually feel like shit right now but oh my god you guys- how- what- w— this is crazy! You guys are actually here! What the hell!"_

Lupus crossed his arms, nodding with a satisfied smile. Tyler wore a similar expression, adjusting his glasses with a light breath. Words couldn't quite be said about how we all felt. There was always that constant fear that'd I never be able to see them again, that our efforts were all in vain. It was a nightmare thinking about all the things that could've happened to them, to any of us. I still didn't have a single clue about what was even happening right now, but it didn't matter. We found each other, and from what I could tell, we're safe. It excited every fiber in my body…

And from what I could tell, they felt the same.

Not a second passed before I was approached by another mammal: a tall, lean cougar wearing all white. She extended a paw for me to shake, her voice bright and bubbled with glee.

"Hi! I'm Carly— Carly Shaw… nice to meet you!"

I took her paw, slightly bewildered.

"Oh— _uhhh… Yah! …_ — _Nice to meet you!"_

"Carly here heads the medical department… Very intellectual in the fields of medicine and pharmaceutical research."

Tyler's comment caught me off guard. I turned back with a croaked response.

"—What?"

I wasn't sure if he heard me. Before I knew it, another predator approached me. The arctic fox casually extended her paw with a stiff arm, speaking with a deep, straight-forward voice.

"Uh— Name's Skye… I'm a mechanic— I guess…"

Her demeanor was much calmer than the cougar's. I shook her paw and responded honestly.

"Oh— uh— Nice to meet you too."

Tyler grabbed me by the shoulder. Without hesitation, he brought me over to a skinny, black backed jackal. He grinned a closed smile, adjusting his button down shirt with trembling fingers.

"Nick, I'd like to introduce you to my colleague here, Mr. Blaise Avery: Engineering Expert and Weapons Specialist."

I nodded, watching as the jackal began making signals with his fingers and paws. He ended the sequence by pointing at me, nodding gladly without uttering a word. I directed my question to Tyler.

"Is… is he deaf?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Avery shake his head. Tyler spoke for him.

"Nope, only mute."

"Oh…"

My mind began to backtrack. Bewilderment again taking hold…

…

…

…

"...Now, what— what was that little title you gave him—"

"— _ALRIGHTY!"_

A lighthearted yell broke through the air, silencing the room almost immediately. We all looked to the jaguar who now stood at the opposite end of the table. He spoke with an authoritative tone.

"... I'm all for socializing, but I am 98% sure that every one of you has somewhere to be in a little bit so let's get going! Come on!"

Without skipping a beat, everybody broke off from the conjugation and began heading towards the single table across the room. I couldn't really process the fast-paced events that were currently unfolding before me, but all I could really do at this point was to just go with it. Shrugging to myself, I followed them, slowly heading over to the chair I originally sat in.

The squeaks and squeals of sliding metal filled up the room gradually as everyone got to their seats. To my left sat Tyler and Lupus, alongside them the mute jackal, Blaise. To my right, Carly and Skye took their seats, placing themselves on either side of…

…Wait a minute.

I caught a contemplative breath, staring over as I took my seat. A short, dark colored wolf sat gloomily with his head down. At first, I thought I had forgotten his name, but after a moment of thought, I realized that I never even _got_ his name. No one introduced me to him. I whispered over to the cougar.

"Hey."

Carly looked over.

"...What's his name?"

The wolf glared up, averting his sluggish attention towards me. She responded briefly:

"Oh, that's Sam."

The wolf raised a droopy arm, giving me a defeated wave before resting his paw back on the table. It was an underwhelming introduction, but before I could say anything else, the jaguar spoke out over everyone.

" _Okey dokey fuckfaces!"_

I sat back in my seat, staring across at the jaguar. He remained standing behind his chair, his grasp firmly around the backrest. His jaunty demeanor was matched with an equally energetic voice.

"I want to thank all of you for taking some time out of your _very_ busy schedules for today's little… _impromptu_ meeting. Now, to introduce myself to our new guest, my name is Keith Rook— You can call me Mr. Keith or Mr. Rook, or… just Keith… I guess… —I really don't give a sun-stained-shit— Anyways, before we start, I want to first address—"

"—What's that smell?"

The jaguar stopped suddenly, interrupted by the arctic fox. At once, everybody began sniffing the air. Keith paused, eventually snapping the attention back to himself.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Don't interrupt me— _Anyways,_ before we get started here, I'd like to first—"

"—Do you guys smell smoke?"

Skye cut him off again. Once more, everybody began smelling the air, this time agreeing with silent nods. The jaguar sighed heavily, covering his mouth with an annoyed smear…

"Keith, have you been smoking again?"

Carly was the one to ask, her voice like that of a mother scolding her son. Keith remained frozen, eventually breaking off from his train of thought.

" _Why is this such a big deal?"_

"Because— you always throw your cigarette butts on the floor."

" _Oh come on, that doesn't hurt anybody!"_

"Yes it does, it puts us all at risk!"

" _What risk?"_

"A fire risk!"

" _A fire risk?"_

"Yes! A fire risk! We're all in a _mineshaft_ , if there's a fire here, it'll be almost impossible to get everyone out in time!"

" _If there's a fire? How can there even be a—"_

"—Woah, woah, woah, guys— hold on…"

The two became quiet, everyone's attention now completely on me…

…

…

…

"...We're in a _what?"_

…

…

…

The tone of the room began to shift, a sobering seriousness enveloping those at the table. The minutes leading up to now were filled with lighthearted introductions and casual conversation. Now however, an unnamed rhythm was halted. Keith sighed. The unimportant topic was put to rest…

The jaguar clearly had something more important to say.

"The reason why I brought everyone here today, _as you all should know—_ is because of Nick…"

The initial lax of his voice was gone. I glanced from face to face, a hurricane of thoughts resided behind each focused expression. I found myself feeling the same, the initial state of earnesty resurfacing in my mind. Keith continued.

"...We have a lot of shit to cover— and to be totally honest, I don't think we're gonna be able to go over everything right here today…"

He placed his paws on his hips, glaring around the table with a steady gaze.

"... _But—_ Mr. Wilde's probably over here confused out of damn mind and _I think…_ we can at least start…"

Keith's eyes eventually landed on Tyler. The two of them exchanged stares, the jaguar eventually giving a subtle nod. My focus shifted. After a brief second of silence, Tyler cleared his throat…

…

"The eight of us are currently in the Tamaroa Mineshaft, approximately thirty-seven-hundred feet into the side of a mountain and thirteen miles outside the border of the city-state…"

My eyes widened. We were outside the city-state. _Outside the city-state._ A burst of excitement exploded in me. I kept quiet with an intrigued ear.

"...This place was founded in 673 when a large coal deposit was located in the area… It was an extensive operation that lasted nearly two decades, _however_ — exploitations were shut down when a rock collapse caved in the entrance, leaving forty-eight dead…"

I inquired.

"Wait— Mammals _mined_ up here _?"_

He nodded.

"...Historically, yes— mammals had been mining the Northern Ridge for nearly a century, it's part of the reason why the city-state was founded here in the first place… — _But_ — starting in the 200's, the government began moving jobs and placing them inside the border to, you know, control them… Mines opened up south of the mountain range, and eventually, a few years after the collapse, the government was able to pass a bill to finally put an end to operations up here…"

I swallowed the information, taking a moment to think over what he had said. A _mineshaft._ I was never taught about the city-state's history with the mountains, but based on everything I've seen, it was the most logical answer to where I was. Things were beginning to make sense, but I still couldn't help but ask…

"—But wait, if the mine collapsed… how are we _in it_ right now?"

The inquiry was met with silence. Everybody shifted their stares from my face to Tyler's. He gathered an answer, fixing his glasses.

"Well… the borders were always closed off to the general public, but now, since the area was completely void of activity _and_ had a lot of neat hiding places, it attracted the attention of… uh— _well…"_

"— _CRIMINALS!"_

Carly cheered out with an enthusiastic fist pump. Beside her, Skye sighed in annoyance and rested her head back. Tyler stuttered in response.

"Uh, yeah— sure… criminals…"

I chimed in.

"So like… _us?"_

Tyler snapped back thoughtfully.

"...Well, _not exactly…_ You see, about fourteen years ago, a crime organization mostly consisting of prey wanted to establish a secret hideout somewhere within the Northern Ridge… At this point, crossing the border was nearly impossible, but these guys were determined— after a year or so, they were able to a find a way through…"

I nodded, soaking in the details. The image of Tom and Al appeared in my head. Criminals weren't uncommon apparently outside the city.

"...So, after cutting their ties to society and rounding up a bunch of their contraband serfs, a few of their leaders—"

"— _The shitfucks!"_

"Yes, Keith, the… _shitfucks_ … they— they packed up a large amount of supplies and snuck everyone past the border… Now, one of these crime bosses—"

"— _Mr. Alpha-Shitfuck!"_

Keith commented again. Tyler motioned his way and continued.

"Yes, Mr.… — _that guy—_ had a past relative who worked at Tamaroa. He was able to acquire knowledge of where this place was and — assuming that most of the mineshaft was still intact — set out to dig _his own_ entrance from the other side of the mountain."

"—And _that_ we did…"

All heads turned to Keith. He placed his paws on his hips, stepping back and smiling dryly.

"...Those crazy shitfucks got a whole damn operation going! —They got themselves some food, a place to sleep, everything! — _Oh!_ —And you know what they do? They toss us preds a few lanterns and some pick axes saying, ' _Go on now, dig! Dig until your spines give out!'_ —Those greasy motherfuckers didn't break a sweat!"

His isolated rant took me by surprise. My mind was already bogged down by the sheer amount of information being thrown at me, but taking a moment to think about it, I was able to put two and two together…

"Wait… You were one of their serfs?"

Keith sighed, his gaze falling to the floor beneath him. After a pause, he shook his head, speaking with a bitter sneer.

"...It was me and forty-six others… We were collared and chained to each other— The masters had us on _fucking_ strings… Twenty-four hours a day we did nothing but dig. It took us months…"

"—And so what happened then?"

The jaguar hummed, smiling at the thought:

"...We talked… —The other serfs and I, we talked a whole lot— even before we were close to the shaft, we talked… We made a plan…"

A growing sense of pride could be traced through his voice, the memories seeming to replay themselves in his head as he recalled them.

"...It was the night we got to the end… —It's a… a _damn_ long story, but to sum things up… We overthrew them. They killed nearly a quarter of us but we came out on top— We got their food, their weapons, everything!"

I nodded subtly, impressed by what I was hearing. Serfs rarely tried to harm their masters in the city-state, and for good reason; even if predators got away with killing their masters, the military would be on them in a heartbeat. Keith, however, saw an opportunity. Prey outlaws were just that: outside of the law. They had very few connections, and the military wouldn't be protecting them anytime soon. Yes. If serfs overthrew criminals, hardly anyone would bat an eye.

And they did it thirteen miles outside of the city-state.

"And that's how it all came to be…"

Tyler joined back in, talking with a jubilant, satisfied smirk.

"...A small society of predators that no one knows exists, living in a mountain no one can get into…"

I couldn't help but smile. Every circumstance came together perfectly; the criminals, the resources, the location… Even if the government was looking for a bunch of missing serfs, they'd look everywhere south of the border. Hell, a long-abandoned mine that supposedly no one could get into would be the _last_ place they'd try to search.

My mind was opened. With a shocked scoff, I leaned back in my chair, shaking my head as the thoughts bounced around in my mind: a secret, underground society… I was amazed that I could find this place—

Or rather… I was amazed that this place found me.

I asked with a smile:

"How the hell did you find me?"

I glanced around the table. Everybody's gazes gradually floated towards Keith, however, just as he was about to speak, a humored snicker sounded out from my right.

"Feds led us right to you…"

I looked over. Skye was sitting back with her feet crossed on the table, a smug look accompanying her crossed arms. I asked further.

"—What?"

She answered with a collected tone.

"...Every two weeks, a small pack of us make a journey over the border to get stuff and to— _you know…_ keep in touch with what's going on down there…"

Skye raised a finger, motioning towards the mammals across from her.

"...We found Ty and Lupus here at the border during one trip, and then the next, word had gotten around that a fox was wanted by the federal government… Every newspaper, every city, heck— even the TV's had commercials playing about you…"

"—You guys make trips to the city-state?"

"...Sure, but we don't stay long."

I nodded, shifting my mind to what she said afterward. I never really thought about it; being isolated from civilization, I didn't quite know what was happening with the media. It was clear that I was wanted, but knowing that literally every mammal knew my name was an odd thought. It was almost funny.

Skye continued.

"...So we get back here and talk about all that stuff we saw… —We all agree that someone who pisses the government off that much might help us, and once these two start teaching us more about you, we decide to send a special unit out to try and pick you up before the feds do…"

"—And how did that work?"

"...Well, based on what the newspapers said, we were pretty sure you'd end up somewhere near the old Cobden facility… —We send our best guys out there and sure enough, the Feds were thinking the same thing. They had this whole trap setup. All we had to do was camp out just south of the compound and they lead you straight to us…"

"—And you did this without them noticing?"

"...Yep."

I crossed my arms, further impressed by what I was hearing. For mammals to be as successfully covert as they were was bizarre. No, it was absolutely insane. These guys had weapons, medics, everything to keep a society alive and completely under the radar. These guys crossed the border like it was a city street, keeping an eye out on a government that was known for being one step ahead. My smile widened the more I thought. I had to conceal my glee as I spoke.

"How the hell…"

I shook my head, my gaze sliding to the door behind my shoulder. The boiling desire to know more was overflowing. I scoffed.

"...How the fuck are you guys pulling this off?"

A shared contempt could be found behind their silent responses. The conversation was redirected to Keith, the jaguar pulling his arm out and taking a look at his watch. Smirking, he leaned forward and rested his paws on the table, his answer pointed towards everyone.

"Well… I think we were about to wrap this meeting up anyways, so— uhhh… _Gunsdon!_ Give our welcomed guest here a little tour of the place!"

"... And the assignment you gave Blaise and me?"

"— _Fuck them!"_

Keith nodded, stepping back and announcing in a conclusive tone.

" _Everyone's dismissed! Get back to the shit you were doing earlier!"_

At that, the congregation dispersed, each member slowly rising to their feet and sliding their chairs beneath the table. I sprung up, my focus flying towards Tyler. The otter whispered something in Lupus's ear, and after a few moments, the two of them broke off, Tyler ending the conversation with a pat on Lupus's shoulder. I went over to join him…

With silent nods, the two of us joined the exiting crowd.

* * *

The hallway immediately outside of the room was relatively dark. At first, the clump of bodies before me made it difficult to see, but gradually, as the crowds dispersed, I could slowly start to make out the exact shape of my surroundings.

The corridor went on for quite a while, a single string of lights illuminating it in small, occasional pockets. The stone rock walls gave off a hue of cool blue, doorways and adjoining hallways breaking up the uneven surfaces. I could see a few mammals in the distance. They vanished and appeared from either side, their figures scarcely identifiable. I breathed out, gathering the thoughts as I glared: for an abandoned mineshaft, the place looked surprisingly spacious. But then again, I was a fox. The mine could've felt a bit smaller for anyone larger than a jaguar.

The somewhat familiar voices of those I just met began to fade. Their conversations carried themselves behind hidden hallways, and within a few more moments, the corridor was mostly empty. It was just Tyler and me now.

I felt a paw grab my shoulder.

"Extraordinary, isn't it?"

The words fluttered off his tongue. I nodded, my gaze sliding towards the otter beside me. He stared ahead with an adamant smile.

"... I've been here for two weeks and I still can't believe it sometimes… —Just let me know if you have any questions… I know this might be a lot to take in…"

I agreed silently.

"...Okay, then. Let's get started."

He patted my back. In an instant, we began to walk forward.

"So! —Tamaroa is separated into four different levels… Each floor has a unique set of purposes— and trust me, we use every square inch of this place…"

I hummed, trying to picture the image as he described it.

"...Within the past fifteen years, the mineshaft has nearly doubled in square-footage to accommodate increasing use… Every floor's been expanded and modified for living, doors have been built, beds, furniture… Some rooms even have carpet…"

I bit my lip, glancing around at what he described. The doors and entryways were constructed somewhat shoddily. They rested on squeaky hinges and hung at crooked angles. Nonetheless, I was impressed. The mine was refurbished with makeshift ingenuity. For a place with little to build off of, these guys were doing well.

Tyler continued.

"We use the lighting system that was already installed in the mine— back before Keith and the serfs showed up… It's been expanded to extend into the additions— Same with the ventilation system…"

The two of us stopped at an intersection. To the left, a staircase ascended to a dimly lit hall above. To the right, a similar stairwell sunk down several levels. I could sense activity sounding out from below, a constant collision of faint voices floating slowly up the corridor. I pondered momentarily what was down there…

Tyler took my back and guided me to the left.

"...Technology back in the late 600's wasn't necessarily that impressive, but the systems set in place here are fairly reliable… There have only been a few malfunctions in the past decade…"

The two of us entered the dark stairwell. My thoughts circulated around what he said. _A lighting system? Air vents?_ My house in the city barely had that, yet a group of bandit predators had access to it in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't help but ask.

"—So how does that work?"

"...How does what work?"

"The lights. The ventilation— How did they get it out here?"

Tyler nodded, prepared to answer.

"Well… A few years before Tamaroa first opened, a law was put into place that required mineshafts above a certain size to implement lights and ventilation— Too many miners were getting in accidents and dying from lung disease… —When this place was dug out, they had to put all of this in as well…"

"So you guys just added on to it? _You know—_ to not make it super dark?"

"...Yep."

I responded with a light hum, staring up at the ceiling. It was somewhat dark, but it was pretty easy to see. A small, metal vent ran up near the wall along with a string of wires. I could only assume that these were everywhere.

"—So how is this all powered?"

"Well, that is _precisely_ what I was going to show you."

Tyler and I got up to the top, his paw immediately steering me to the right. We made our way down the short corridor, an open doorway casting light on the floor just ahead of us. I could hear talking within the room, drowned out by the roar of a loud motor…

We entered to the greeting of two, filthy coyotes.

" _Afternoon Gunsd'n!"_

Their voices were thick with a country accent. I examined them briefly; they both wore gloves and ripped overalls, head to toe in a thin layer of soot. The two of them held shovels at their feet, standing in front of what looked like a large oven. They looked nearly identical.

"Nick, this is Rick and Pat— Rick and Pat, Nick."

" _Nice to meet'ya!"_

The two of them outstretched their paws simultaneously, both of which were black with dirt. Hesitantly, I reached and shook them. Tyler spoke over the noise of the machinery.

"These two run the generator… The entire mine is supplied electricity through this thing right here…"

"—How does it work?"

One of the coyotes, either Rick or Pat, began explaining.

" _Ah— well ya'see, there's eh shit ton of water in this tank 'ere, n' this fire — we throw the coal in teh fire — heats it all up which makes steam, and that stuff spins the fan thingy— n' then— and then the steam goes all the way up to where it's cold and becomes water again, and den that goes back down into teh tank— and the fan thingy— that's what make the power, which powers the vents and the lights!"_

…

…

…

"... Oh."

I nodded, scanning over the machine with a confounded stare.

"Where do you get the coal?"

" _Wha— We live in a coal mine, silly!"_

The coyote motioned off to the side. I followed his finger, my eyes landing on a mountainous pile of coal near the corner of the room. Beside it, a large opening in the wall provided space for an elevator-like machine to transport the fuel up from the lower levels below…

…

…

…

" _... Oh."_

"Yep. Tamaroa is entirely self-sustaining…"

Tyler said it with an energized pride. Grabbing a hold of my shoulder, he gingerly guided me back to the door.

"...It was good seeing you two."

" _Yeah, you too Gunsd'n!"_

I waved casually, glaring briefly over my shoulder before turning around heading out of the room. The rumbling of the generator began to die down as we got further, the staircase becoming closer in sight.

"Anyways…"

Tyler quipped.

"...This the fourth floor— You just saw the generator room. Up here is the armory and the way to the new exit… We check those places out later…"

He pointed briefly pointed down the hall before disappearing into the staircase. I hesitated, staring at what appeared to be the armory. The large door was sealed shut. A padlock appeared to be clamped onto the handle, and a sign was posted up above it. The letters were painted in all black, bold letters.

 **KEEP OUT**

 **OPS ONLY**

I stood there for several moments, eventually snapping out of my gaze and glancing down the stairs. Tyler was almost a third of the way down. I ducked into the corridor and staggered down to catch up with him.

"Hey…"

He tilted his head back, looking back at me as I got closer to his side. He remained quiet as began to ask.

"...What was with that sign?"

"—What sign?"

I glanced back briefly as I slowed to meet his speed.

"On the armory door… Who— Who are the… _Ops?"_

I watched for Tyler's reaction; in a moment, his eyes widened with realization. After taking a second to gather his thoughts, he answered with his explanatory tone.

"Ah, well you see— Tamaroa is divided into three, separate classes of mammal: Commoners, Operatives, and Pitters… Each group contributes to the mine in different ways— Operatives conduct covert missions outside of the mountain, Pitters dig up coal and expand the mine, and Commoners help out with general living conditions… —It's almost like a city… We have civilians, a maintenance crew, and a military…"

I smirked with amazement. The sheer amount of information was a lot to bear, but it only invigorated me to know more. The complexity of this underground civilization continued to satisfy my curiosity. Tyler and I reached the bottom of the stairs, returning to the hallway we first entered. I crossed my arms and looked to him, eager to learn more about this mysterious place…

"...Alright, this is the third floor… to the right is the conference room, and to the left are some dormitories and the medical wing… We can get you a bedroom later today, I'm not sure which ones are available—"

"—Did you say the medical wing?"

…

…

…

"... Yeah."

My eyes locked themselves on the other end of the hallway, my mind suddenly paralyzed by a distinct thought. _The medical wing._ It was the area I was in when I woke up that first time, the place I resided up until this morning…

No. There was something else. Something more important.

I took a step forwards, the realization hitting me slowly. I could feel myself heat up, a wave of guilt now rising up from my stomach. The thought only crossed my mind now. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier…

Judy.

"— _You coming?"_

I whipped my head to the side. Tyler had made considerable distance down the stairs and was waiting for me to join him. I was frozen where I stood, my gaze flickering from the stairwell to the hallway…

"Can we go to the medical wing?"

"... Sure… We'll make our way over there on the way back up— I wanna show you Commons first…"

His voice was distant, his tone stale with a usual casualness. I watched as he turned ahead and resumed his descent, leaving me motionless in the hall.

I took a step back, tottering over to the edge of the staircase with my gaze locked on the other end of the corridor. The sudden rush of emotion began to die down, and my leveled mind came to clarity; Judy was safe, and as far as I know, she was most likely in the same, sickly stupor that I was in earlier this morning. No. I didn't need to rush it, as much as I wanted to. I had friends here. I could see her later…

…

…

…

Somewhat reluctantly, I stepped into the stairwell.

The echoes of distant voices began to increase in volume. My thoughts again stimulated, I caught up to Tyler, attempting to push back my initial concerns.

"—So what was this… _Commons_ place you were talking about?"

"The second level of Tamaroa… It's where most of the activity takes place…"

I glared down the corridor. We were slowly approaching a break in the stairwell, most likely the hallway stretching across the second floor. It was almost definitely where the voices were coming from. The conversations became more clear and distinguishable as we got near.

"... _Activities?_ —What kind of stuff goes on down here?"

"—You'd be surprised… When you have this many mammals in an environment like this, you have to keep an organized schedule…"

I hummed, the two of us reaching the final steps of the stairwell. The voices bounced around in vibrant bursts. I found myself inquiring:

"How many mammals live here?"

Tyler smirked, patting my shoulder as we got to the bottom.

"—Take a look for yourself."

We turned the corner, the sight of the second floor coming fully into focus. Unlike the third level, the Commons were full of life. Clothes and blankets were strung out across the ceiling, the cold surfaces of the walls and floor covered by the warmth of fabric. Along with the strand of lightbulbs, the hall and adjoining alcoves were illuminated by oil lamps, flooding the area with soft hues of orange. Predators of all kinds sat and chatted amongst themselves, each of them wearing a similar, scruffy appearance.

The two of us began to walk through.

My gaze shifted from side to side. As we passed by the alcoves, I began to see how the mammals were bunked. Instead of small dormitories, the commoners resided in small, crisscrossing corridors on either side of the hallway. Hammocks were hung along the walls instead of beds, and upturned milk crates were used for storage instead of cabinets. Curtains and quilts were draped to divide the open spaces into rooms. There was very little privacy, but no one in here seemed to care. Predators spoke from one side of the hall to another…

Within the chatter, I could even hear laughter.

"Living accommodations are pretty tight right now… The Pitters have been clearing some space up at the north end of Commons, so we might be able to move some families soon…"

Tyler spoke with a jubilant gate, waving to predators who greeted him from either side. I glared with bewilderment at the faces we passed; curious stares followed me from the occasional observer. My voice was taut with confoundment.

"—So what? —Is this where everyone just… hangs out?"

I looked to Tyler. He gazed ahead.

"...Not always— Right now, everyone's waiting for lunch to be ready…"

Tyler motioned me onward, guiding me out of the corridor and into an open area. We now walked in what appeared to be an intersection of hallways. To the left, another passageway led to more rooms and hallways. To the right however, a doorway opened up into a fairly large room.

My eyes soaked in the surrounding sights, but my brain was elsewhere.

There was a lingering thought, a deep intuition that grew with every arriving bit of information: disbelief, awe. I wouldn't call it doubt, but it was fairly close. Tyler searched for a place to take me to, but I'd seen enough. I needed to speak up.

"...Down there's storage and over here's the cafeteria… I can show you the—"

"—Hold on."

The two of us froze, the momentum of our journey ceasing suddenly. Tyler glanced at me attentively. It took me several moments to figure out what to say…

…

…

…

"... So you guys just— _steal_ shit?"

"Hmm?"

I looked back, pointing towards the corridor of bunks.

"—All that stuff… The curtains, the blankets, the— the— _everything._ You guys went into the city-state and stole all of that shit? _Without getting caught?"_

Tyler leaned his head back slowly, taking in my inquiry quietly. Staring over to the hallway, he began to nod his head, answering the question somewhat hesitantly…

…

…

…

"Yes _and_ no…"

"—What?"

He took a deep breath.

"...When Tamaroa was first founded — or, _re-founded —_ getting across the border was easier; much easier, in fact, that the former serfs did it nearly once a week… They had to, I mean, they barely had anything during the first few years…"

Tyler looked back to me, continuing.

"... _But_ , seven years ago, we got a new president… The— _agoraphobic wide-eyed bitch_ as Keith would call him… Ever since he got elected, border security has nearly tripled its yearly budget, and getting across has been getting more and more difficult…"

"—So how do you guys do it?"

He sighed, biting his cheek with an apprehensive look. Crossing his arms, he spoke out with a softer voice.

"...We have an inside source…"

"—A what?"

"...A businessman… He had ties to Keith's masters back when they went off the map… He and the serfs go back a long ways— we do stuff for him and he does stuff for us…"

My eyes widened.

"— _Mammals know about this place?"_

"Only one… And it's going to stay that way…"

"—Why?"

Tyler smirked.

"...We have him under blackmail."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I had to pause at the prospect. Predators blackmailing _prey?_ It was usually the exact opposite. I shook my head, asking Tyler to clarify.

"What do you mean?"

"...Nearly a decade ago, he first started making deals with the preds here… He wanted them to do some of his dirty work— _you know_ … Assassinating competitors, robbing from businesses, manipulating the stock market… All that fun stuff… —Mr. Suit and Tie thought he'd be able to control Tamaroa by threatening to report them to the authorities, but in the end, that ended up backfiring… One of the former serfs was smart enough to smuggle a video camera into one their meetings, and now, we have recordings of him working with us… If we get caught, he goes down with us…"

I nodded, taking in the information with a developing grasp.

"—So… you guys are just… —cool with each other?"

"It's a… — _relatively_ stable relationship… We happen to have similar goals in life, so… we're mainly indifferent…"

…

"... Huh."

The two of us began to walk. Tyler snapped back to answering my original question.

"...So the operatives used to steal and dumpster dive in the city-state, which is how we got most of the stuff you see here… Recently though, with the government becoming the way it is now, we've been more or less relying on our contact… —Twice a month, we send operatives down to his residence to get more supplies and more mammals."

"More mammals?"

"Yep… Since the government's having everyone turn in their serfs by the end of the month, our contact's been able to slip into Galena and purchase predators for dirt cheap… Farmers would rather sell their serfs to strangers than give them to the government and get nothing…"

"—Aren't there papers and stuff involved?"

"...If you do it officially, but… _Hell—_ The whole city-state is freaking out right now… From what I hear, it's pretty easy to do that kind of thing under the table…"

"—How many have you gotten from him?"

"...Almost two-thirds of Tamaroa were purchased by him…"

"Really?"

"...Yeah— well… He's gotten us serfs in the past few years, but in the past month or so, they've been flooding in… Twelve serfs now are worth what one serf used to…"

"Damn."

"...Well no, actually— money was never the issue, our contact's stupid rich, it's just really easy to buy them illegally— with the market being flipped on its head and everything…"

"Ah."

"Yah… Ever since predators started going savage, it's been easy to get away with stuff… —Unless you're a wanted criminal, of course— like you… and… like me, I guess…"

…

…

…

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Something in my head clicked, a sudden rush of emotion surfacing in my mind. Memories began to pop up again, recollections revealing themselves in a wave of realization. The burrow. The attacks. The map. That terrifying night at Judy's house. I knew the truth for over a week now, but it was just now appearing in my head. I couldn't believe how forgetful I was, how _stupid_ I was. Tyler faced me with a bewildered look.

He didn't know.

" _Holy shit…"_

No one knew.

"—What's wrong?"

I took a step back, my breaths becoming increasingly unstable. My voice croaked at the thought of it:

" _...I knew…"_

"—What?"

I looked to Tyler, the excitement breaking through my tone.

" _...I knew— no— no, I know! … I know what's causing predators to go savage!"_

"— _What!?"_

" _The vaccines!"_

The two of us became quiet, my words hanging in the air with a lingering shock. Tyler stared at me blankly. He blinked with widened eyes…

…

…

…

Suddenly, he took me by the arm and dragged me to the closest door.

We shuffled into the room hastily, my vision blackening as he swiftly shut the door behind us. We scrambled in the dark. I staggered into a shelf as Tyler reached around for the light. The sounds of toppling objects surrounded us. I could see the otter's arm swing upwards.

 _*Click_

A single bulb filled the room with light. We were packed closely together in a small maintenance closet. Tyler's voice cracked, an outburst of emotion breaking through his loud whisper.

" _WHAT!?"_

" _The vaccines they're giving the serfs— The ones that are supposed to prevent them from going savage— THAT'S what's making them go savage! It's the injections!"_

"— _And what about us!? We weren't serfs!"_

" _The March Predcheck…"_

The three words were all that it took. I could see something click in Tyler's head. He took a step back with a wide gasp.

"Oh— _of course!"_

He leaned back, resting an arm on the shelf behind him and rubbing his temple. He shook his head, his hushed voice strained with disdain.

" _The injections! —God, I checked almost everything! I took water samples, I tested air filtrations, the food! —It was the freaking Predchecks!? How did I not even think of that!? Ugh—I'm such an idiot. An idiot!"_

Tyler spastically smacked the side of his head, scolding himself in a rambling of bitter murmurs. I commented with an anxious breath.

"Whatever they're putting in the serums affects mammals differently— some can go savage the same day, others take longer—"

"— _How did you find out about this?"_

The otter whipped his head around to face me. I quickly recalled.

"...I— … well, I… uh— … look, it's a _really_ long story, but Judy and I—"

"— _Who?"_

"... The rabbit that was with me."

" _... Oh, right— yeah…"_

"—We found out that the dates and locations of the attacks match up with where the injections were being given… —The government knows that we know— It's why our bounties are so high— It's why they're busting their asses trying to kill me!"

Tyler nodded, adjusting his glasses with a contemplative sigh. Putting a paw to his chin, he drifted into thought.

" _... Does anyone else know?"_

"... Yeah— a few criminals we met on the way—"

"— _No. Here— did you tell this to anyone else here?"_

"—No."

…

…

…

He let out a heavy sigh. Tottering from one leg to the other, Tyler remained deeply engrossed in his thoughts. I wiped my face with an exhausted swipe. It was puzzling trying to rationalize the situation…

"... So what do we do now?"

My eyes landed on Tyler. He halted his anxious pacing, staring with a stagnant gaze towards the floor, scratching his chin with trembling fingers. We were quiet for several moments; the air between us seemed to thicken with every lingering second…

…

…

…

" _... Nothing."_

I blinked, perplexed.

"—What?"

" _We don't tell anyone— anyone at all… We keep this between the two us… We don't—"_

"— _Why the hell would we do that?"_

"— _Because…"_

Tyler breathed deeply, raising his paws in an explanatory tone.

" _...Look— Half of the mammals in Tamaroa arrived here after the attacks started, and— … and if the government started injecting serfs near the end of March, then that means that most of them have that feral stuff in them…"_

"—And so they can go savage?"

" _...Correct."_

I shook my head subtly, unable to understand what he was saying.

"—But why does that matter? Shouldn't everyone think by now that we're _all_ going feral?"

"— _That's exactly my point…"_

…

…

…

"—What?"

" _...Nick, everyone here thinks they're going to go savage at some point— it's the one thing that we can all agree on… —If… if they find out that only HALF of us are gonna die, and the other half won't, that can cause some major issues."_

I glanced at the closed door, my focus shifting to the large room of predators down the hall. I could understand Tyler's reasonings; to them, they were all in the same boat. Going savage was something _everyone_ thought about, and if it was revealed to them that a select portion of them couldn't turn feral, then that could really divide relationships. We were in a mineshaft after all, it'd be best if everyone could get along…

…But part of it felt wrong.

"So what, we'll just… _not_ tell anyone?"

"— _No, I mean… We'll have to, just… —we have to be careful with how we go about this… emotional instability is not gonna help anyone…"_

Tyler nodded unevenly to himself. Speaking with a slightly reassured tone, he placed his paws on my shoulders.

" _...I'll talk with Keith— eventually… We all have a lot on our plates, so for now, let's just… —Let's just keep this our little secret—"_

 _*CREEEAAAKKKK_

The door flung wide open, The two of us jumping at the sound. My head whipped the side. I glared with widened eyes.

It was Skye, carrying a toolbox…

…

…

…

"Am I interrupting something?"

Tyler and I slowly looked back to each other. It dawned upon me that we were standing in a maintenance closet. It also dawned on me that we were holding onto each other's shoulders. We seemed to realize it at the same time…

" _... oH!"_

We sprang from each other's grasp, colliding with either end of the claustrophobic closet. Tyler stuttered an awkward laugh.

" _No- n- no— No! No— We were… We were actually just leaving!"_

"Re _ally?"_

"Yep. Yeah— We were… Weren't we, Nick?"

I blinked, turning to face Skye…

…

…

…

"Ye."

The arctic fox appeared to be both unimpressed and utterly confused. Shaking her head, she shrugged with a slow tone.

"Yea _aahh…_ —I'm not even gonna ask."

Tyler and I chuckled in an attempt to alleviate some of the awkwardness, but after a few seconds, it was obvious that we only made it worse. The three of us stood in silence, the pause lasting a bit longer than it should have…

…

…

…

…

" _We should go now."_

"—Yeah, you should."

With a grin, Tyler quickly ushered me out of the closet. The fox smirked as we passed, shaking her head with a roll of the eye. The two of us traded spots with her, Skye reaching for the door knob. I could faintly hear her whisper to herself:

" _Pfff… Little secret."_

Her bewildered snickers were cut off by the closing of the door…

…

…

…

Tyler tugged on my sleeve.

"I need to talk with someone…"

I looked to him. My focus snapped back to our day's earlier discussions. Befuddled, I rebuked.

"— _What…_ wait— What about the tour?"

"...Screw the tour, just— … _I don't know–_ walk around or something. I've already given you a headache with how much I've told you today…"

Tyler began to step down the hall.

"...We'll keep in touch. If you need me, I'm usually at my office on the third floor— Head up the south staircase, make a right, I'm the second door on the left."

The otter whirled around. Energized by recent revelations, he hastily began to make his way through the corridor. I remained frozen. With no idea what to do, I looked the other direction, only to see that no one else was in the hallway with me.

"— _Oh!_ And Nick…"

I spun back. Tyler had called out from behind. He was walking towards me, glaring around the empty area. With a distance still between us, he stopped, leaned his head forward, and softened his tone.

" _Make sure that your friend stays— uhhh… —quiet."_

I was almost unsure what he meant at first, but in a moment of clarity, I came to understand. With a heavy head, I nodded slowly, watching as the otter turned back and hurriedly left me on my own.

* * *

The winding corridors and dimly lit passageways of Tamaroa didn't make it easy. Every hundred feet there was an adjoining hallway, a dead end, a locked door. I was reminded of the rabbit burrow, except instead of polished curves, the walls were formed from jagged edges of rock. I wandered through the second floor, my journey broken up by periodical conversations with passing strangers. They never lasted long; I'd ask how to get to the third floor, they'd give me directions, and that was that. Sometimes, they'd ask who I was: just someone new, a friend of Tyler's. They'd nod and return to their own business, and I'd return to mine. My thoughts were stuck on someone else anyways…

It wasn't long until I made it to the medical wing.

I had seen it once before, the cleaned, smoothed walls, the bright white lights, the near spotless floors. The north side of the third level was kept in pristine condition. I sauntered through the hall, glancing from side to side, searching for any signs of life. My gaze was met by the passing names of strangers, scribbled onto papers posted on surrounding doors. To no avail, I searched briefly for her name. I couldn't quite make out where our rooms were.

My earnest gate led me to an opening in the middle of the corridor.

I glared over. A lynx sat behind a wooden desk, writing away within a mound of neatly stacked papers. Beside her, a row of folding chairs were set up along the wall, all unoccupied. I was alone, and from what I could tell, there wasn't anyone else to talk to. I approached the counter. Speaking with a soft voice, I inquired, peeking over the edge of the desk.

"... Uhm… —Excuse me?"

The swift scratches of her pen ceased. She glared up, her eyes magnified by a pair of wired glasses.

"...I'm— I'm here to see Judy… —Hopps…"

She remained frozen for a few moments, but in an instant, she set her pen down and hastily reached over the desk. Tugging on a string, she rang a bell, jingling it for a couple seconds before returning to her original position. I glared around, squinting my eyes in the ensuing silence. I wasn't sure what to expect…

" _Coming!"_

A distant voice called out from behind the wall. I looked over to the open doorway, recognizing the tone almost immediately. An enthusiastic, white-dressed cheetah appeared, her bright eyes glancing from the desk to myself. She analyzed me briefly, speaking with a light chime.

" _Oh— Hi Nick! … What seems to be—"_

Suddenly swirling back in her swivel chair, the lynx picked up a clipboard and swung it into Carly's line of sight. Glancing down, the cheetah took the papers and read over them. Her optimistic smile began to dim. A hint of concern broke through her softened response…

"... oh…"

Slowly, she set the papers down on the desk. Her gaze locked with mine for a moment, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. _What did she know? Did something happen?_ I felt myself heat up. _What happened?_ Our gaze broke abruptly.

"—Come with me…"

Carly made her way into the hall, passing by me and marching down the corridor. I whipped around, stumbling into a stagger to catch up with her. Before long, we were at an even pace, my eyes glued on the cheetah at my side.

"...They told me what happened…"

"—What? … Who— When—"

"—The operatives who rescued you…"

Carly paused, her buyout words soaked with a sour thought.

"...They told me what happened to you two out in the woods— With the announcements… I listened to the tapes they recorded…"

She shook her head, the mere mention of it seeming to hurt her physically. She reaffirmed.

"...I had to listen to every one of them in order to properly diagnose her…"

"— _Diagnose_ her?"

The two of us came to a stop at one the last doors in the hallway. We stood on either side of it, my attention completely aimed at the cheetah's next words. She hesitated for several moments, staring at the floor as she spoke them…

…

…

…

"Judy's been very… —quiet… since she came here…"

I blinked at the statement, staring over towards the door with searchful eyes.

"...At first, we thought that her body was trying to recover from the Telazol… The two of you were in a sort of— narcosis, just by the extra high dosage you took in that night… We all thought that she'd be responsive by yesterday, but… she hasn't said a word… Not to me, not to my assistants— Not to anyone…"

…

…

…

"...We think she's in shock."

I looked back to her, my eyes widening at the news. The reality of it began to sink in… What happened that night wasn't normal. I could recall it all fondly. Judy was tough, but what we listened to got to her. It broke her down. I was still sore from carrying her.

I stared at the door again, glaring up at the papers posted above. Judy's name and basic info were listed in small paragraphs.

…

…

…

"Can I see her?"

My voice was cold, scratched. A long pause followed. A sluggish tilt of the head could be seen out of the corner of my eye. Carly was more than hesitant, contemplating the question for a long period of time. She sighed, looking up at the papers with a reluctant eye…

"I don't know how she'll react…"

I took a deep breath. The cheetah came to a decision.

…

…

…

"...but I think it could help."

She nodded with a familiar smile. I could go in.

I reached for the door knob, holding my breath and trying to control my racing mind. This was it. Several seconds passed before I could act. I forced myself to twist the knob.

"— _Hey…"_

Carly stopped me with a whisper.

" _...She hasn't eaten any of her meals since she got here… Maybe you can— you know… convince her?"_

I nodded, returning my gaze to the door…

…

…

…

I entered as quietly as possible.

The light of the hall spilled into the bedroom as I came in. I eased my way past the door, spinning to the side and shutting it softly behind me. It closed with a soft creak. The flickering flame of a blue bedside candle was the only source of light…

My gaze found its way to trays of food.

There were four of them: wooden, foldable tables that weren't much taller than my waist. On them, plates were cluttered together, each of them containing a small serving of vegetables and bread. Glasses of water were squeezed onto the open spaces.

Nothing had been touched.

I found myself looking up to the bedsheets. A few plates had been set on the covers themselves, probably because they ran out of trays. Beside them, a lump in the blankets rose up from the mattress. It ran the length of the top half of the bed, ending at the layer of pillows near the headboard. It didn't take me long to know what it was.

Judy.

She was on her side, facing towards the wall away from me. I could barely make out her figure underneath the layers of sheets. A pit in my stomach opened up. It looked like she hadn't moved in days…

I glared over. An old, wooden chair was positioned beside the door. Stepping back, I took it by the arm and dragged it over to the bedside table. It creaked and squeaked, sliding to a stop in the candle light. I needed more room. Carefully, I picked up a tray and moved it off to the side, setting it near the wall. I repeated this process with the other three until I could actually get somewhat close to the bed. As silent as possible, I picked up the chair and positioned it beside Judy.

With my gaze fixed on her, I got around the chair, softly taking a seat…

…

…

…

I ducked my head. I sunk into thought.

 _What the hell am I going to say? Shit— What IS there to say? Should I apologize? Should I make a joke? No— what the fuck— that's an awful idea… Come on, Nick. Think._

…

…

…

" _Hi."_

It was all I could come up with.

The following seconds were made up of a deafening silence. It spilled into next ten, the next twenty. Every passing moment was like a dagger to my chest. The thickening air made it difficult to breathe; it felt like I could drown from the growing stillness. I sighed, shuddering. My feet shuffled shiftless beneath the chair. I needed to say something else. Anything…

…

…

…

" _... Look… —I…"_

Struggling to find a way to finish the sentence, I attempted to mentally fill in the blanks. I searched far and wide in my mind, but after several, fruitless efforts, I gave up. If there was anything right to say, I didn't know where it was. I glanced away from the bed. I had to try again…

…

…

…

" _... I— uhhh… I came here…"_

A distant idea popped in my head. It started as a recollection, a very recent one, but it gathered up in my head. I could hear his voice as if he was specifically instructing me. Yes. I could do what Tyler told me. I could tell her not to talk about the injections…

…

…

…

" _...I came here— to tell you that… —that the two of us need to be— … —We need to quiet about…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Judy… I don't know what happened… I don't know why they'd do that— I… I don't know why… — … —I've seen some fucked up shit in my life, I mean— we both have, but… I don't know what that was… — … If I could've done anything, if I… If I could've stopped it somehow, I… — … I would've done anything. I would've done anything for you… … … Look, Judy… We're not in danger anymore… We're not being chased— We're not in that fucking city-state anymore… —I don't know what they've been telling you in here, but if you didn't believe any of it, I'm here to tell you that it's true… Everything here is true, everything they've said— all of it… And— … And what I'm about to tell you, what I'm about to say is also true: You. Are. Safe… You are surrounded by mammals who care about you— mammals that will take care of you— and if they don't, then I will. —I'll come in here every day. I'll cook meals for you. I'll be your doctor, your nurse, your whoever— I will do anything… — … —Just, please… Please keep going. Please keep fighting… Please… Don't give up…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I rose to my feet, shifting the chair backwards and making my way to the door.

…

…

…

 _*Click_

…

 _*Thud *Thud_

…

 _*Click_

…

…

…

"How'd it go?"

I looked to Carly, her gaze oblivious.

"... Fine."

"... Ah."

She walked away.

…

…

…

Judy listened to her family get slaughtered.

Innocent rabbits; mothers, siblings, children. They were all taken away from her. Everybody she loved. Everybody she cared about. Gone. No goodbyes. No last words. Just horrified screams. Judy couldn't see them get killed. She didn't see blood. She didn't see their horrified expressions. No. That would've been for the better. The broadcasters knew exactly what they were doing; the imagination was far more effective than an image on a screen.

It didn't matter to them. It never did.

To them, there were only those _for_ them and those _against_ them. There were no neutrals, no third parties. Society was a competition between two, distinct sides. There were friends, and there were enemies. Those who weren't on their side had to be taken out by any means necessary. It didn't matter who got in the way, and it didn't matter who they had to go through. If it benefited them, they'd do anything. They'd kill anyone. They had the power, the freedom…

The control.

All my life, I called several mammals my enemy. I used to think that the police were my enemy. I used to think that bounty hunters were my enemies. I used to think that the entire prey population was my enemy. If someone threatened me or someone I cared about, they were a foe. Plain and simple. Now however, I knew better. I could see past the lies and illusions that mislead me my entire life. Yes. The ones I labeled my enemies were being taken advantage of. Every cop that spit my direction. Every criminal that wronged me. They were being fooled. Pattington, Clyde, The Big Family… They were victims.

We all were.

There were two sides to this fight now. Those who were for me, and those against me. I never wanted it this way, but they were the ones that drew the borders. Yes. It was all very clear now. My enemy was the single source of all suffering, the creator of chaos. It unleashed an inferno within me, a scorching rage. If the government was going to run this world like a game…

Then I was done playing it.

* * *

 _Book 4: The Beholder's Malice_


	51. Uh oh it's been a month with no updates

Hey so I'm gonna break the rules here and post an update chapter because 1) I'm a fucking badass who can do whatever the fuck I want, and 2) I need to update y'all on some stuff.

For starters I am still not done with this story. I do plan on finishing it, but for some reason, life just wanted to be a little shit this past month. I would go on and describe to you everything I've been doing, but meh... I'll tell you later. I'm really itching to get back writing, I just need some time to work out my schedule. Again, I'll give a better explanation next chapter.

And again, I'm really sorry.

I'll get started as soon as I can. Promise. It shouldn't be too hard once I get in the groove of things. I just need to get there.

Thankyou for your patience. You guys are awesome as always.

—Jacato

(Ps- I'll delete this chapter when I upload the next installment, Fanfiction police.)


End file.
